Décimo Quinto Andar
by blueberrytree
Summary: Tudo começou com somente uma espiadinha, mas quando finalmente encontrou o rapaz que vivia no décimo quinto andar do prédio da frente, Bella viu que sua vida sem graça havia se tornado muito mais divertida e complicada. Edward poderia dizer o mesmo.
1. Prólogo

**Obrigada Lou pela betagem! Obrigada também Gaby e Dans por seus comentários efusivos que me fazem até acreditar que eu estou escrevendo algo muito interessante xD. Ah, e obrigada Bruna que leu e está curiosa para saber como continua essa história (falta pouco, guentaí).**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Ninguém gosta de ser a outra. Se dizem que gostam, pode ter certeza que estão mentindo. Elas podem vir com o papinho que só ficam com a parte boa do relacionamento, mas chega um dia, talvez na calada da noite, que pensam nem que fosse só por um segundo: "eu queria que ele fosse meu".

Bella jamais imaginaria que sua vida se tornaria isso. Sua rotina era patética. Naquela idade a maioria das meninas estava se divertindo por aí tomando cervejas e dando em cima do cara mais gato do bar, enquanto ela passava suas noites, após o trabalho, num apartamento escuro com um binóculo em mãos.

Ela se sentia o L.B. Jeffries da nova geração, exceto que ele tinha a desculpa de ter duas pernas quebradas para culpar seu voyeurismo. Ela, por outro lado, não tinha uma vida social.

_Como foi que eu cheguei até aqui?, _pensou.

O relógio marcava 10 horas. Mais uma hora e ele seria um homem casado.

Alguns se enganariam achando que ela sairia correndo de sua casa e entraria naquela igreja gritando aos sete ventos para que impedissem o _aguardado_ casamento. Ela o amava, não restavam dúvidas. Porém, ainda possuía seu orgulho.

Sua face tinha uma expressão de ódio, mas as lágrimas que molhavam suas bochechas provavam que a menina era muito mais frágil do que queria parecer.

* * *

**Então, eu sempre acho que os meus prólogos (valeu, aquela que já escreveu 50 fics) são mais dramáticos do que o resto da fic em si. Se você é daquele tipo de pessoa que sofre com o personagem, vê uma coisa dramática e já diz "não vou ler, não vou ler", peço que me dê uma chance rs. A fic é muito mais do que uma simples história de adultério.**

**Deixem review falando se gostaram, do que acharam do prólogo, etc... Quem deixar review ganha uma espiadinha (assim como a Bella gosta) do próximo capítulo. Quem não tem conta aqui no site (tá perdendo, é facinho de fazer e ainda recebe alerta no e-mail) pode deixar o e-mail dessa forma: edwardcasacomigo (arroba) hotmail (.) com. Tem que ser dessa forma, com o ponto e arroba entre parenteses, ou o site vai comer o e-mail e eu não vou conseguir ler.**

**E pros que dizem que nunca sabem o que comentar, eu vou fazer uma perguntinha no final de cada capítulo (isso vai fazer sentido conforme vocês forem lendo), e se vocês quiserem podem responder. **

**A desse capítulo é: Você já observou a janela de alguém sem que soubessem que você estava de olho?**

**As postagens, por enquanto, acontecerão semanalmente às sextas.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A: Muito obrigada Lou, minha beta querida do coração, coisa rica da Berrynha (melhorou?). Obrigada Gaby por ser minha conselheira pré-postagem e ter paciência com minhas inseguranças.**

**Obrigada a todos vocês que comentaram. Estava muito nervosa em postar uma fic nova depois de CdM.**

**Mais de 70% das pessoas que comentaram já observaram alguém através da janela. Ri bastante de algumas histórias. Obrigada por compartilharem.**

**E se alguém tem interesse em saber, a minha resposta é: Sempre que eu vou pra janela, observo o que está acontecendo nos prédios da frente. Inclusive já estudei com duas pessoas que moravam no prédio e vi coisas que eu não gostaria de ter visto rs.**

**(nada sexual. mente suja)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Ela descia pelas escadas como uma louca, não tendo sequer tempo de aguardar o elevador. Faltavam 10 minutos para as 18 horas e já sabia muito bem que não chegaria a tempo. Pensava em uma desculpa para dar a seu chefe, já que falar a verdade provavelmente só serviria para levarem**-na** direto ao psiquiatra...ou para a cadeia.

Bella jurava que só ia checar se o lindo rapaz que habitava o prédio em frente ao seu estava em casa, porém acabou ficando com os binóculos grudados na face por quase uma hora, esquecendo por completo sua realidade.

As ruas de Nova Iorque estavam cheias e, desajeitada como era, saía pedindo desculpa para todos em quem esbarrava. Catava no bolso da calça jeans seu _metrocard _e torcia para que não levasse muito tempo para o metrô aparecer. Como se o mundo tivesse cooperando com a menina de cabelos castanhos, assim que pôs os pés na suja estação, o metrô expresso estava lá. Colocou seus fones de ouvido e escolheu uma canção qualquer, não suportando ouvir o barulho do atrito entre o trem e o trilho.

Chegou ao pub irlandês em que trabalhava suando e torcendo para não encontrar com Patrick, seu chefe e dono do "Heffernan's". Infelizmente, dessa vez ela não teve tanta sorte.

- Seu expediente deveria ter começado há 15 minutos. – falou sem sequer olhar na face de sua funcionária.

- Me desculpa, Patrick. Eu vim correndo, tive um problema na faculdade. Juro que isso não vai se repetir.

- Alice está trabalhando desde as 17h30. Acho que você deveria aprender um pouco com sua amiga.

A morena respirou fundo. Sabia que não podia se dar ao luxo de perder um emprego que a proporcionava ótimas gorjetas, mas sua vontade era mandar o velho rabugento calar a boca. Alice estava trabalhando desde 17h30 porque possuía energia como nenhum outro ser, se bobear era capaz de trabalhar por si e Bella ao mesmo tempo.

- Já que eu estou atrasada acho que é melhor trocar de roupa logo. – falou tentando acabar com o assunto. – Você precisa de alguma coisa?

- Só que você comece a trabalhar.

Com esse _simpático_ comentário de seu chefe, Bella foi direto em direção ao banheiro dos funcionários xingando todas as gerações dos Heffernan em sua mente. Vestiu uma saia jeans e uma camisa verde que deixava sua barriga de fora. Achava ridículo ter que usar uma blusa assim, mas foi um conselho que Alice havia a dado para ganhar mais gorjetas e, por mais deprimente que fosse, a coisa funcionava.

- Hey, Ali. – disse se juntando a amiga de trabalho.

- Tudo bom?

- Na mesma de sempre. Melhor só se Patrick não tivesse me enchendo o saco, mas acho que já deveria me acostumar com isso. – murmurou.

- Você nunca é de se atrasar. O que aconteceu? – indagou.

- Nada. Me distraí e acabei perdendo a hora. – contou parcialmente a verdade. - Foram 15 minutos de atraso, nada demais.

- Algumas chances de você ter se atrasado por causa de um gatinho?

_Pode-se dizer que sim._

- Não. – respondeu rolando os olhos. Alice viria com o mesmo papo de sempre e o expediente mal tinha começado.

- Ai Bella, a gente tem que arrumar um namorado pra você. Sério, tem tanto cara gato que dá em cima de você aqui no bar. Acho que não iria ser árduo aceitar o convite de umzinho sequer.

- Só tem cara babaca aqui, Alice. Eles só sabem falar de si mesmos ou insinuar que querem me levar pra cama.

- E daí? Sexo é uma delícia, você deveria aceitar o convide de um deles. Bella você tá na flor da idade! Um dia você vai se arrepender dessa sua vida sem graça e querer voltar no tempo, mas aí, minha cara, vai ser tarde demais.

- Tá bom, Dr. Phil. Acabou a sua sessão já? Tá aqui seu pagamento. – falou tirando uma moeda de dez centavos do bolso e colocando em cima do balcão, em frente à Alice.

- Não adianta ser debochada, você vai ver que eu estou certa. Eu só quero o que é melhor pra você, Bella.

- Sabe o que é melhor pra mim? Começar a trabalhar e ganhar um dinheiro. Aquele pessoal da mesa 4 já deve estar me rogando praga porque ainda não fui atende-los.

- O de camisa verde é gatinho.

- Então vai lá e atende ele, já que achou tão gato assim.

- Eu tenho que preparar o drink da mesa 1. E ele é gato pra você, não para mim!

- Vem cá, vocês vão trabalhar ou ficar de fofoca? – Patrick questionou. – Bella mal chegou e já está tirando o seu foco, não é Alice?

- Que nada, Pat. Bella é uma ótima funcionária assim como eu. – afirmou o oferecendo uma piscadela. – Estávamos só vendo quem ia pegar a mesa 4, mas Bella já está indo lá, não é?

- Sim. – respondeu meio sem saco.

Ela caminhou até a mesa dos meninos, que tinham em média a mesma faixa etária que Bella – 21 anos, e tirou a tampa da caneta que estava em suas mãos para anotar o pedido.

- O que eu posso fazer por vocês hoje? – questionou tentando ser simpática.

- A garçonete está inclusa no cardápio? – perguntou um dos marmanjos.

- Não. A garçonete é paga 4 dólares por hora e espera que você dê uma boa gorjeta pra ela porque volta e meia ela tem que escutar comentários babacas como o seu, mas continua aqui trabalhando firme e forte. No que eu posso te ajudar? – replicou. Os outros garotos começaram a rir do fora que ela havia dado no amigo deles, enquanto Bella já havia esquecido a simpatia e batia o pé impacientemente no chão.

- Uma garrafa de New Castle para cada um de nós e pode trazer duas porções de asa de frango, por favor. – falou o garoto que estava de camisa verde. Até que ele era bonitinho, Bella pensou, mas provavelmente era tão babaca quanto o amigo que havia feito o infeliz comentário.

- Posso ver a identidade de vocês? – questionou e todos entregaram a documentação para a garçonete. Checando que todos podiam legalmente beber, seguiu até a cozinha para entregar o pedido ao cozinheiro.

- E aí? – Alice questionou.

- Quatro cervejas. - disse pegando as garrafas.

- Não foi disso que eu perguntei. Eles estavam rindo, o que foi que você disse de engraçado?

- Apenas dei um fora no amiguinho deles.

- Bella, já falei pra você não fazer isso! Você perde gorjeta assim.

- Que seja, não vou ficar dando mole para um idiota só pra ganhar mais dinheiro. Daqui a pouco ao invés de ser garçonete, vou ser conhecida como prostituta.

- Exagerada.

- Deixa eu voltar a servir eles. Tomara que hoje o bar não fique cheio.

Para uma quinta feira o pub acabou ficando mais do que lotado, graças a um jogo de baseball que era exibido. Bella se sentia contente, pois as chances de sair com uma boa gorjeta eram grandes, porém ao mesmo tempo estava incomodada porque sabia que as quintas o cara que morava no prédio da frente ia dormir no máximo as 1 da manhã e ela não teria mais chance de espiá-lo por hoje.

- Quem diria? – Bella comentou chegando perto de Alice. – Não é a mesa do cara que eu dei um fora me deu uma excelente gorjeta? 30 dólares!

- E aparentemente deixaram um bilhete também. – Alice disse mostrando a notinha da conta. – _A noite de hoje valeu a pena pelo fora que você deu no nosso amigo. Espero que você não dê um fora em todos os caras que tentam se aproximar de você. Te vejo por aí._

- Argh. Péssima.

- Para de reclamar de tudo! Será que foi o de camisa verde?

- Não faço ideia, Ali. De qualquer forma eu não estou interessada.

- Você nem deu chances ao cara!

- E...?

- Ai, Bella. – Alice suspirou. – Não sei o que eu faço com você.

Quando o último cliente saiu do bar, Bella aproveitou a carona que Alice a ofereceu e foi direto para casa. Tudo estava escuro e assim permaneceu. Conhecia sua casa muito bem para conseguir andar sem iluminação. Tateou a mesa que ficava próxima a janela e pegou seu binoculo, imediatamente o focando no apartamento que ficava em frente ao seu.

Tudo escuro. _O jeito era espiar amanhã_.

A aula de estética e história da arte estava um saco. Ela bem que tentava prestar atenção, mas sua mente não a deixava concentrar na matéria. Hoje de manhã, antes de sair para faculdade, observou o homem que morava no apartamento da frente. Era a primeira vez que o via pela manhã, normalmente só o espiava pela noite, quando tinha chance de chegar cedo do trabalho.

Toda essa história de espiar o vizinho começou há mais ou menos dois meses. Bella havia comprado um binóculo com a simples ideia de observar a arquitetura dos prédios de sua rua, mas acabou caindo de olhos no homem que morava no apartamento da frente. Ele estava somente de cueca e falando ao telefone. Era como se ela tivesse ficado hipnotizada. Ele tinha os músculos delineados, era pálido como ela, possuía cabelos num diferente tom cobre e um sorriso que até mesmo naquela distância poderia facilmente ser descrito como arrasador. A partir desse dia, Bella dedicava alguns minutos – ou horas – do seu dia a observar o bonitão. Também, não era como se ela tivesse algo melhor para fazer.

Como era de costume, após deixar a Universidade de Nova Iorque, a morena seguia para casa. Jogava sua mochila em cima do sofá e corria para tomar um banho. Em seguida era de praxe ligar a TV a procura de um filme ou então tirar um cochilo para aguentar uma longa noite de trabalho. Desta vez, Bella optou pela soneca. Esparramou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, a imagem do vizinho rapidamente invadindo seus sonhos.

A menina acordou com o irritante som do despertador e se espreguiçou juntando forças para seguir para o bar. Desta vez ela não se atrasaria. Arrumou-se e pegou uma bolsa que continha seu uniforme. Apagou a luz da casa, mas antes de fechar a porta do apartamento, não resistiu e correu até a janela, sua mão já esticando para pegar o binóculo.

Ele estava lá, mas desta vez acompanhado. Era ela. A mulher com quem ele vivia. Bella não a suportava. Ela era alta, tinha uma bela postura, cabelos loiros que aparentavam ser lisos como seda, roupas que com certeza tinham etiquetas das melhores grifes e o pior de tudo...tinha ele. Bella mirou o binóculo rápido para a janela da frente, mas foi tempo suficiente para ver a loira dando um beijo no rapaz que ela tanto desejou nos últimos meses.

Jogando o binóculo com força em cima do sofá que ficava ao lado de sua cama, a menina com pele de porcelana saiu varada de casa. Ela se sentia uma idiota em ficar observando e desejando um cara que ela nunca havia conhecido e imaginava o quão louca as pessoas diriam que ela era se soubessem de seu voyeurismo.

Ao chegar no Heffernan's, Bella pareceu aliviada em ver que Patrick não estava lá. Pelo menos era menos um para perturba-la e hoje ela não estava nem um pouco afim de ouvir reclamação de seu chefe.

- O que aconteceu? – Alice questionou assim que viu sua amiga.

- Nada.

- Fala sério, Bella. Te conheço, você tá com uma cara triste. Aconteceu alguma coisa grave? – indagou preocupada.

- Não. É bobeira. Estou naqueles dias. – mentiu.

- Tem certeza que é isso?

- Sim. Patrick não vem hoje?

- Não. Gianna está aqui hoje para ajudar a gente.

- Menos mal.

- Ah, acho que sei de algo que pode fazer com que essa sua carinha melhore.

- O que?

- Olha quem está na mesa 3.

Bella se virou imediatamente, caindo de olhos no mesmo homem que na noite anterior estava usando uma blusa verde e acompanhado dos amigos. Só podia ter sido ele que mandou aquele bilhetinho na conta. Ele era de fato uma graça, provavelmente todas as mulheres que estavam no pub concordariam com isso, mas Bella sempre tinha o pé atrás.

- Vai ver ele veio atrás de você. – Bella falou.

- Ai, para com isso! Sério mesmo que você não vai dar papo pra ele?

- Dar papo pra ele como, Alice?

- Sei lá. Sempre existem formas de puxar conversa com homem. Pergunta que horas são, pede um isqueiro, pede alguma informação, fale de futebol americano...eles sempre vão achar uma forma de te responder se tiverem interessados.

- Mas eu não estou interessada nele, Ali.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Não.

- Quando foi a última vez que você beijou na boca? – indagou. – Se divertiu com um cara, saiu num encontro?

- Pra que te interessa?

- Porque sim! Bella, não precisa me responder, mas se tiver mais de 5 meses...me faz um favor?

- O que?

- Vai até aquela mesa, pergunta se foi ele quem te deixou o bilhete e diz que vai sair uma hora mais cedo do expediente pra conversar com ele.

- Não.

- Por que não? Me dá uma boa razão. Se você falar que não o acha atraente, tudo bem, mas não vai julga-lo sem antes ter falado qualquer coisa com ele. Essa sua mania de se sentir superior não vai te levar a lugar nenhum.

- Ei!

- Ah, faça-me o favor, né Bella? – Alice disse rolando os olhos. – Você sempre acha um defeito nos caras antes mesmo de ter parado para saber se eles são o que você pensa ou não.

- Não entendo porque você insiste tanto.

- Porque eu quero ter ver aproveitando as coisas boas da vida. O que você faz pra se divertir? Fica em casa vendo TV?

_Não, fico observando o vizinho com um binóculo, _pensou.

- Eu sempre fui de ficar na minha, Ali.

- Mas olha as coisas que você tá perdendo. Você não vê as meninas que chegam aqui, tomam uma, falam besteira, começam a rir, se divertem...

- E depois vomitam o banheiro feminino inteiro.

- Deixa pra lá, Bella. – Alice disse com um suspiro. – Não adianta dar murro em ponta de faca.

- Se eu fizer isso...você me deixa em paz? Para de saltitar, Ali. Sério, é ridículo alguém da sua idade saltitando.

- Juro que te deixo em paz! Vai lá, ele parece ser um bom partido.

- Se ele for um porre eu juro que vou xingar até a sua última geração.

- Ok. – respondeu com um sorriso enorme.

Bella estava querendo se matar por ter topado ir falar com o cara, mas como afinal de contar ela era a garçonete do local, aproveitou a oportunidade para puxar assunto. Ela esperava que ele não tivesse escutado a conversa que a menina teve com a amiga, pois toda aquela situação já era suficientemente embaraçosa.

- Oi, você precisa de mais alguma coisa? – a garota questionou torcendo para não ouvir uma resposta idiota.

- Aceito mais uma cerveja. – disse com um sorriso.

- Ok. Ei, foi você quem deixou um bilhete na notinha ontem? – perguntou. _Não acredito que eu estou fazendo isso_, pensava.

- Sim. Espero que não tenha te ofendido.

- Não. Eu vou tentar sair um pouco mais cedo hoje...talvez a gente consiga conversar. – sugeriu. _Alice vai me pagar se esse cara for um babaca_, dizia internamente.

- Claro. Não vou sair daqui.

- Ok.

- Ei, Isabella?

- Sim?

- James. Meu nome é James.

Bella se controlou para não perguntar se ele não tinha esquecido de falar o "Bond" no final, mas preferiu apenas o oferecer um sorriso e virar para o balcão com o intuito de pegar mais uma cerveja para o rapaz. Ignorou por completo os olhares que Alice a dava - certamente curiosíssima para saber qual rumo havia tomado a conversa com o garoto – e seguiu com o seu dia de trabalho. Quando faltava apenas uma hora para acabar seu expediente, pediu para Alice tomar conta de suas mesas e se sentou junto a James, que a aguardou por mais de 5 horas.

- Acho que nenhuma garota te fez esperar tanto quanto eu, não é? – questionou com um sorriso sem graça. Ela não sabia que assunto puxar e tentou ir para o tópico mais simples que podia pensar no momento.

- Realmente. – concordou dando um sorriso. – Mas tenho certeza que valerá a pena.

- Por quê?

- Como assim?

- Como você pode ter certeza? – perguntou pegando o garoto completamente de surpresa. Normalmente quando ele falava isso para uma mulher, ela coraria ou falaria que estava lisonjeada.

- Oi, desculpa interromper. – Alice disse colocando dois copos em cima da mesa. – _Shots_ de tequila por conta da casa.

- Desculpa, mas eu não bebo tequila. – James informou.

- Então Bella bebe os dois. Ela certamente precisa. – murmurou colocando os dois copos em frente a amiga que nem relutou em virar os dois copinhos transparentes. – Se precisarem de mais alguma coisa podem me chamar.

- Você trabalha aqui tem muito tempo? – perguntou o rapaz torcendo para que Bella não lembrasse do que havia o questionado antes.

- Tem 5 meses.

- Deve ser legal trabalhar num bar.

- Só se for nos bares que a gente vê em filme, porque trabalhar aqui no Heffernan's não tem sido lá o tempo de glória da minha vida. Apesar de tudo, as gorjetas valem a pena. Alias, obrigada pela gorjeta de ontem.

- Que nada, foi divertido ver a cara do Michael todo sem graça. O que você faz além de trabalhar aqui?

- Vou pra faculdade. – respondeu. _E fico observando o vizinho com meu binóculo, mas não precisa se preocupar que eu não sou maluca._ Ao menos era isso que ela pensava. – Eu faço arquitetura e urbanismo na NYU.

- Sério? Eu estudo lá também, mas sou do curso de economia. Acho que nós nunca nos esbarramos por lá, eu certamente me lembraria.

- Ou não. Normalmente eu uso mais roupas do que essas quando vou pra faculdade. – replicou.

- Aposto que muitos caras dão em cima de você aqui, não é?

- Eu escuto muita besteira aqui. Alguns caras acham que só porque eles estão bêbados, podem fazer tudo. Já estou acostumada a lidar com esse tipo de coisa.

Bella já estava começando a ficar com um pouco de tédio ao responder as incessantes perguntas do menino. Era uma atrás da outra. Ela bem que tentava criar alguma coisa para questiona-lo, mas toda vez que parava pra pensar em algo, não tinha real curiosidade em saber nada sobre ele. Não é que ele fosse chato, ela simplesmente não tinha interesse no menino. Pediu a Alice que trouxesse mais dois _shots _de tequila, torcendo para que a bebida tivesse nela o mesmo efeito que tinha em algumas garotas que ela via pelo bar. Bastava apenas um gole da bebida transparente para algumas meninas se soltarem, começarem a rir de piadas sem graças e em alguns segundos estarem colando seus lábios a de qualquer homem disponível. Infelizmente o destilado só fez com que a morena se sentisse um pouco tonta e sonolenta.

- Você vai ter que fechar o bar? – questionou James.

- Não, acho que eu fui dispensada por hoje.

- Que tal se a gente for lá para casa, então?

- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Amanhã eu acordo cedo para faculdade.

- Você tem aula aos sábados?

- Tenho que fazer um trabalho. – respondeu. Era obviamente mentira, mas foi a melhor desculpa que ela podia pensar no momento.

- Ok. Que tal você me dar seu celular e a gente marcar de sair outro dia?

- Olha, eu não acho que é uma boa. Não me entenda mal, eu só não acho que estou pronta para um relacionamento agora.

- Mas a gente não precisa ter nada sério, Bella. Nós ainda estamos nos conhecendo. – tentou convencer, mas a morena entendeu aquilo como um "estou apenas tentando te levar para cama, não te tornar minha namorada".

- Desculpa. – ela disse se levantando e quase caindo para trás.

- Vamos lá, me dê seu número. A gente pode sair mais algumas vezes.

- Desculpa ter feito você perder seu tempo.

Quando se virou, Bella deu de cara com Alice que estava com uma cara decepcionada. Ela correu para o banheiro para trocar de roupas e quando saiu a amiga bloqueava sua passagem.

- Qual o problema com ele?

- Não sei, Ali. Acho que o problema é comigo, eu simplesmente não achei ele interessante o suficiente.

- E quem é interessante o suficiente pra você, Bella? – suspirou. – Ele saiu puto do bar e ainda deu uma péssima gorjeta.

- Desculpa.

- Tudo bem, eu não devia ter enchido seu saco. Acho que essas coisas tem que acontecer naturalmente, não é? Eu só queria ver você sendo uma menina de 21 anos, amiga. Que tal se a gente sair para um clube noturno semana que vem?

- Você sabe que eu não gosto dessas coisas. Muita gente bêbada se esfregando ao meu redor.

- Você fala que nem uma velha.

- As vezes eu me sinto como uma. Você e Gianna querem ajuda para fechar o bar? Acho que aquelas quatro doses de tequila não fizeram muito bem ao meu equilíbrio.

- Nada, a gente dá conta. Vai para casa. Que tal se eu passar lá amanhã pra gente conversar, ver um filme?

- Tudo bem.

- Está marcado então.

- Ok. Até, Alice.

- Até. Ei, Bella...

- Ahn?

- Eu prometo que vou tentar não pegar mais no seu pé, mas se eu puder te ajudar com qualquer coisa, me avisa, ok?

- Tá bom.

Quando Bella sentou no banco do metrô, pareceu que todos os _shots_ de tequila que tomou estavam fazendo efeito. Ela se sentia tonta com o movimento do trem e em certo momento não conseguiu segurar a risada quando um louco entrou e começou a debochar de uma menina que tinha o cabelo pintado de verde. A morena não gostava nem um pouco de voltar para casa nesse horário sozinha. Nova Iorque podia ser considerada a cidade que nunca dormia, mas depois da meia noite a rua na qual Bella morava começava a ficar deveras deserta. Acelerou o passo e tentou manter o equilíbrio – mesmo não obtendo muito sucesso e tropeçando 3 vezes . Sabia que seu coração só iria acalmar no momento em que visse seu prédio, mas quando notou quem estava sentado na escada do prédio em frente ao dela, seu coração não só acalmou como pareceu parar por completo.

_Era ele._

Ele fumava de olhos fechados, exalando com calma a fumaça que estava em seus pulmões. Bella, sem nem mesmo notar o que estava fazendo, caminhou em direção ao misterioso homem que fazia parte do seu dia-a-dia. Mais de perto ele era mais bonito ainda. Seu cabelo parecia macio e Bella queria mais do que tudo toca-lo. Tinha uma sutil quantidade de pelos na face e os lábios eram mais carnudos do que ela imaginava.

O homem de cabelos acobreados tentava desesperadamente esquecer seus problemas. Não tinha o hábito de fumar, mas gostava de ter os prazeres do tabaco sempre que tomava alguma bebida ou se sentia estressado demais. A noite estava calma e a primavera fazia com que fosse agradável ficar sentado nos degraus da portaria do prédio em que vivia trajando apenas uma calça jeans e um casaco de moletom. Tinha os olhos fechados, mas o som de uma pedra rolando no chão fez com que ele os abrisse rapidamente. Pensou que era um gato assustado correndo, mas se deparou com uma mulher parada ao seu lado. Julgando pela expressão dela, até que ele poderia a chamar de uma _gata assustada_.

- Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa? – questionou.

- O quê?

- Você quer passar? Mora nesse prédio?

- Ahn? Ah...não.

- Hmmm. – murmurou não entendendo muito bem o que a mulher fazia em sua frente. Julgando pela forma que ela tentava se equilibrar no corrimão, não deveria estar muito sóbria. – Ei, tá tudo bem?

- Tá sim. – respondeu tentando pensar em alguma coisa para puxar assunto com o cara, se sentindo corajosa. Lembrou então das dicas que Alice havia a dado. – Que horas são?

- 00:27. – disse olhando para o relógio.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça e viu que o plano de perguntar as horas não ia render em nada. O cara parecia olhar para ela como se fosse uma louca_. Ah, coitado. Se ele soubesse que ela tinha o costume de observá-lo pela janela_. Foi então que ela se recordou que Alice disse que outra forma de puxar assunto é pedir por um isqueiro.

- Você tem um isqueiro? – indagou.

- Aqui. – falou a entregando um isqueiro roxo.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu, mas aí se lembrou que não fumava. Cogitou por alguns segundos tacar fogo em si mesma, já que tudo aquilo estava sendo um fracasso, mas optou por ter a cara de pau de pedir mais uma coisinha. – E um cigarro, por favor?

Edward checou as roupas da menina para conferir se ela não era nenhuma moradora de rua, mas certamente ela se vestia bem demais para ser uma. Cogitou então que ela estivesse com o nariz cheio de pó, mas a garota não aparentava ser desse tipo. Definitivamente deveria ser o álcool.

- Marlboro light? – questionou.

- Serve. – disse pegando o cigarro da mão do cara.

Seus dedos tocaram levemente a pele dele e Bella quis que a cena se repetisse. Era tão estranho como um homem desses podia despertar certos desejos nela que até então estavam adormecidos.

Bella não tinha costume nenhum em fumar e podia contar em uma mão quantas vezes havia feito isso. Ela não gostava da ardência que sentia em sua garganta quando tragava e muito menos das consequências que o fumo podia trazer para sua saúde, mas já que havia pedido por aquele cigarro, ao menos tinha que fingir que estava o fumando.

O homem com olhos cor de esmeralda esperava que agora a morena fosse se distanciar, mas nada disso acontecia. Ele estava pensando em virar as costas e subir para o conforto de seu apartamento, mas ao mesmo tempo a figura a sua frente o deixava demasiadamente curioso.

- Dia difícil? – ele indagou e a morena engasgou com a fumaça que descansava em sua boca. Em seguida sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Um pouco. Acabei de sair de um encontro falido depois do meu expediente como garçonete num bar. E você?

- Estou tentando relaxar depois de uma briga que tive com minha noiva. – admitiu se surpreendendo em ter falado a verdade tão facilmente para a desconhecida a sua frente.

- Noiva? Hmmm.

- É, não estou nem um pouco contente com a discussão que tivemos agora. Por que seu encontro não deu certo?

- Porque eu acho que sou exigente demais. Não sei. Minha amiga fala que eu julgo as pessoas antes de conhecer e blá blá blá. Não é isso, sabe?

- O que é, então?

- Sei lá. – suspirou. – Eu sei que ela não faz por mal, mas toda vez que ela tenta empurrar algum cara pra mim, eu me sinto um fracasso. Ela diz que eu não sei aproveitar a vida, que só fico dentro de casa...

- E é verdade?

- Não. Talvez um pouco. Desculpa estar falando dos meus problemas pra você. – desconversou. Ela se sentia uma retardada. Com certeza não era esse tipo de papo que ela imaginava ter com um cara que ela espiava por dois meses. Na verdade nunca sequer cogitou a possibilidade de falar com ele. – Ei, qual sei nome?

- Edward.

_Edward. Finalmente era possível colocar um nome naquela face._

- Isabella, mas a maioria das pessoas me chama de Bella.

- Prazer, Bella.

- Desculpa atrapalhar sua noite. – disse levantando-se.

- Não tem problema. Você quer que eu te deixe na porta do seu prédio? Está bem mesmo?

- Eu moro ali em frente. – apontou para o prédio. – Obrigada pelo cigarro.

- De nada.

- Te vejo amanhã. – ela murmurou, mas ele foi capaz de ouvir.

Na verdade sua intenção era dizer que o via amanhã através de seus binóculos, mas Edward entendeu algo diferente. Ele achou que a morena estava marcando de encontrá-lo no mesmo local no dia seguinte. A coisa mais racional seria inventar uma desculpa para fazer com que a menina perdesse as esperanças de o ver lá amanhã, mas ele não fez simplesmente nada. Ela parecia ser uma pessoa solitária e ele não estava muito longe disso. Observava ela entrar no prédio e tinha plena certeza que, não importa o que acontecesse, ele estaria a esperando no dia seguinte.

* * *

**N/A: Aeeee! Viu gente, nem tem dramalhão (ainda) poxaammmmm. Hahaha.**

**Bella deu de cara logo com o homem que ela tanto admirava através de seus binóculos. Sorte ou azar?**

**O lado de Edward ainda é um mistério e vamos saber um pouco mais sobre o bonitão de olhos verdes no próximo capítulo.**

**Mais uma vez, quem deixar review pode dar aquela espiadinha (vou me sentir Pedro Bial forever nessa fic, me deixem) no capítulo 2.**

**Ah, não coloquei no prólogo, mas aqui está a capa da fic (fanfiction net tá de saca com a gente e não deixa mais por link no profile #chatiada) que a linda Milena fez pra mim: http : / i . imgur . com / R2yWu . png (só copiar e tirar os espaços pq o site é uma bostinha e tem que ser desse jeito). É linda a capa e vocês vão entender o motivo dela no próximo capítulo! **

**A pergunta do capítulo de hoje é: Qual a coisa mais idiota que já disse para uma pessoa que você estava afim/paquerando/gostando?**

**Então é isso pessoal, vejo vocês semana que vem. Espero que continuem curtindo e acompanhando.**

**Reviews deixam a Berry muito feliz! (tão feliz que me refiro a mim mesma na 3ª pessoa)**


	3. Capítulo 2

**AVISO: Twilight não me pertence (como se vocês não soubessem disso). Vou ficar repetindo isso em todo capítulo não. Pronto, tá todo mundo avisado. Não sou titia Steph.**

**Obrigada Lou e Gaby por me aguentarem, lerem o capítulo quando eu mando e responderem as minhas mil perguntas de "tá bom mesmo?". (Se bem que a Lou não aguenta muito não, ela me chama de mimizenta. Denuncio mesmo).**

**Obrigada ao pessoal que está recomendando a fic. Não sei quem vocês são, mas sou grata.**

**Gente, posso falar que o que eu mais tô amando são vocês respondendo minhas perguntas? Hahaha. Sério, tá muito amor. Fico tão feliz em ver que estão compartilhando um pedacinho de vocês comigo. E de novo, obrigada as pessoas que continuam a acompanhar. :D **

**Uma coisa que me deixou surpresa foi a quantidade de pessoas que se identificaram com a Bella. Interessante.**

**Minha resposta da pergunta anterior: Fazer coisa embaraçosa é de lei, agora o problema é quando eu falo burrice. Tava conversando com um garoto e falei "Eu estou indo para Flórida" e ele "Eu sou de Miami". O que a gênia fala? "Fica pertinho". Podem me presentear com um Atlas (logo depois eu me toquei que Miami ficava dentro da Florida). Pelo menos minha burrice momentânea não me atrapalhou. #pegueimesmoassimbeijos**

**E com essa eu começo mais um capítulo hahaha.**

**Vamos saber um pouco mais sobre o Edward?**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

Edward acordou ansioso. Era o primeiro dia em meses que ele tinha algo por esperar. O encontro com Bella, a menina que morava no prédio da frente, havia mexido com sua imaginação. Não era de uma forma indecente, que tomasse conta de suas fantasias ou algo do gênero. Era a simples e pura curiosidade.

Lauren, sua noiva, havia deixado a casa cedo, nem ao menos o acordando para tomar o café da manhã como gostava de fazer. O clima entre os dois ainda estava um pouco frio. No dia anterior ela havia chegado em casa bem no momento em que Edward estava assistindo ao fim de um filme. Se tinha uma coisa que a loira platinada odiava era não receber a devida atenção que julgava merecer, então, quando começou a relatar seu dia no trabalho e sobre um contrato milionário que havia acabado de fechar, ficou mais do que nervosa ao notar que toda atenção de seu noivo estava voltada para a televisão. Ela explodiu de forma totalmente exagerada, na visão de Edward.

- Será que você pode me dar um pouco de atenção? Pelo que eu sei é o meu trabalho que mantém a gente e o mínimo que você pode fazer é escutar o que eu falo. – dissera.

- Desculpa, eu estava assistindo um filme. Você não precisa jogar isso na minha cara, Lauren.

- Olha, eu não ligo de te sustentar. Com o dinheiro que eu ganho dava pra sustentar não só a gente como mais algumas dezenas de famílias com tudo do bom e do melhor. Eu só quero um pouco de atenção quando eu chego em casa. Você não faz porcaria alguma o dia inteiro, não custa nada prestigiar só um pouquinho sua noiva quando ela chega do trabalho.

- Eu posso muito bem arrumar um emprego. – falara, mas não estava lá muito certo sobre isso.

- Que emprego, Edward? De garçom? Modelo? Me poupa.

Somente poucas coisas poderiam magoar tanto Edward como as palavras que Lauren falara. Esse era o problema de quando eles discutiam, ela parecia sempre querer tocar na ferida. Edward nunca foi homem que as pessoas poderiam elogiar e dizer que viam um futuro brilhante pela frente. Nascido no Bronx e vindo de uma família pobre, sua aspiração desde criança era ser rico. Rico para ter o que sempre sonhou, das coisas mais simples até as mais exorbitantes.

Quando tinha 18 anos, um suposto olheiro havia o descoberto na rua, dizendo que ele tinha o total perfil para ser um modelo internacional. Na época, iludido e com um diploma que havia conseguido ao terminar o ensino médio em uma escola ralé que mal contribuiu para sua educação, o menino achou que havia encontrado o grande pote de ouro. Doce ilusão. O cara não passava de um charlatão. Pediu para fazer um book de Edward, prometendo que iria enviar as fotos direto para uma agência de modelos, mas era tudo balela. O homem na verdade tirou fotos em que Edward aparecia seminu para depois exibi-las em um site de michês. Quando descobriu a verdade, se sentiu traído e não pôde fazer nada, pois sua ignorância – ou talvez o anseio por uma vida melhor – fez com que ele assinasse um contrato dizendo que o homem podia publicar suas fotos onde bem entendesse. Edward só conseguiu ver suas fotos fora do site depois que começou a namorar Lauren, pois com o dinheiro que ela tinha as coisas eram facilmente resolvidas.

Lauren, aliás, surgira na vida dele quando ele menos esperava. Era um bico que ele tinha conseguido, um trabalho que pagaria 200 dólares muito bem vindos. Estava sendo garçom numa festa de riquinhos quando chamou a atenção da mulher que hoje era sua noiva. Enquanto muitos achariam uma vergonha uma mulher que frequentava a alta sociedade sair com um homem que claramente não tinha muitas posses, para a loira quanto menos ele tivesse, melhor. Quanto mais alienado, mais fácil de manter.

As pessoas podiam não notar, mas Lauren tinha 45 anos. Era claro que os outros não percebiam esse sutil fator porque seus amigos cirurgiões plásticos estavam sempre presentes para fazer um favorzinho aqui e outro ali. Eram mais de quinze anos de diferença entre ela e Edward, mas isso não incomodava nem um pouco, pelo contrário, nada dava mais vigor a loira do que sair por aí com um homem novo e belo. Apesar de todo o status que namorar um cara mais novo dava a ela, não era somente por isso que eles estavam juntos. Lauren o amava e muito. Gostava de chegar em casa, receber a atenção dele, seja num bate papo supérfluo ou até as noites de amor em que ela agradecia por ele ter o gás que tinha.

Edward, por outro lado, tinha motivos diferentes para ainda levar aquele relacionamento que já durava quase 5 anos. Acima de tudo vinha o conforto. Eram poucas pessoas que podiam usufruir dos luxos que ele possuía, tudo graças a Lauren. No começo do relacionamento ele queria mesmo era esbanjar, levar uma vida que antes era só sonho. Com o tempo, acabou vendo a mulher que passava as noites ao seu lado como uma amiga, mais do que uma amante. A vida dele era cômoda, não precisava ter os problemas que a maioria dos caras da sua idade, 29 anos, tinham quando o assunto era trabalho ou até mesmo o futuro. Finalmente ele tinha tudo o que sempre quis. O que deixou de perceber é que graças a esse relacionamento, se afastou por completo das pessoas que conhecia. Amigos já não tinha mais e o contato com a família vinha uma vez em cada três meses e olhe lá. Sua irmã Rosalie era a que mais tentava não perder a proximidade, ligando algumas vezes durante a semana para jogar conversa fora. Por tal razão, Edward pegava-se inquieto ao pensar que tinha uma pessoa diferente para conversar no final da noite.

Saiu para correr no Central Park logo após tomar o café da manhã, estranhamente olhando para o relógio mais vezes do que julgava sadio. O céu ainda estava claro e faltava muito para a noite começar, então era em vão torcer para que os ponteiros rodassem mais rápido.

Enquanto isso Bella pagava de anfitriã. Alice havia aparecido na sua casa logo pela manhã, tirando-a da cama e dizendo que havia comprado um monte de coisas para o café. Bela não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste. As duas comeram – Alice mais falava do que comia – e decidiam o que iam fazer com o resto de sua tarde.

- Eu trouxe uns filmes, mas a gente podia sair a noite...ir para um bar, o que acha? – questionou.

- Bar? Já não basta a gente trabalhar em um, Ali?

- Ah, sair pra ver gente nova, Bella.

- Começou... Acho que você está tão desesperada para arrumar um namorado, que fica querendo que eu entre no mesmo barco.

- Eu tenho meus casinhos, Bella. Não quero nenhum relacionamento agora.

- E por que eu tenho que querer?

- Você não tem que querer um relacionamento, mas bem que podia querer uns casinhos. Alguém que desperte seu interesse.

Bella sentiu vontade de comentar com Alice sobre Edward. Era bobo, nada havia acontecido entre eles, somente uma troca - para lá de estranha - de palavras e cigarros. Para explicar todo o impacto que o encontro da noite anterior tinha tido nela, a morena teria que contar a história desde seus primórdios, quando começou a observar o cara através da janela. Era muita loucura e ela sabia que Alice iria no mínimo a chamar de patética, então preferiu ficar calada, se sentindo triste porque pela primeira vez tinha uma história para contar a amiga, mas não uma boa o suficiente.

- Esquece isso. Vamos ficar em casa e assistir a uns filmes. Pode ser?

- Podemos ao menos sair pra almoçar? – indagou esperançosa.

- Ok.

Elas passaram a manhã fofocando – obvio que a parte da fofoca era toda feita por Alice – e Bella gostava da companhia da amiga, até porque era a única que ela mantinha em Nova Iorque. Alice era persistente, mandona e para muitos podia até ser descrita como _chatinha_, mas se tinha uma coisa que ninguém podia negar, era que ela era uma boa amiga. No final de sua adolescência, com seus 17 anos, a mulher de corpo mignon e cabelos curtos cor de carvão, podia ser descrita como _garota rebelde_. Ela aprontou de tudo e mais um pouco. Hoje, com 25 anos ela lembrava com nostalgia dos melhores anos de sua vida e queria que sua amiga e companheira de trabalho soubesse ao menos um pouquinho o que era experimentar o lado B da vida. Bella era nova demais para levar uma vidinha sem graça.

Escolheram almoçar num bistrô que ficava perto do apartamento de Bella e falavam das besteiras do dia-a-dia e das pessoas que passavam.

- Olha aquele cachorro, pobrezinho. – Alice disse com um ar de riso.

- Um poodle rosa. Tá aí uma maneira de deixar um poodle mais feio do que ele já é.

- Que maldade, Bella. – mas não deixou de rir. – É cada futilidade que a gente vê por aqui.

- Nem me fala.

- E também vemos caras gatos, meu Deus olha aquele ali. – falou apontando para um homem sem camisa que estava passando pelo bar.

Ao se virar, Bella quase caiu da cadeira. Era Edward. O coração dela ficou acelerado e começou a bater mais forte ainda quando seus olhares se cruzaram. Ele sorriu e a morena se virou na cadeira, voltando a atenção novamente para Alice.

- Bella, ele tá te olhando. Sério, vira... O cara é um gato, meu Deus.

- Fica quieta, Alice.

- O que foi? Para de ser puritana. Acho que ele tá vindo para cá.

- Como assim?

- Ah não, ele desviou. Droga.

Edward achou que estava alucinando quando viu Bella sentada num restaurante, mas quando os olhos dela se conectaram com o dele, teve certeza que realmente era ela. Seu instinto foi ir em direção a garota, mas quando ela se virou, ficou receoso e partiu direto para casa. Será que ela havia desistido de encontra-lo? Era uma pena, ele realmente estava ansioso em conhecer uma pessoa nova.

A tarde passou de forma rápida para as meninas. Alice e Bella assistiram um filme atrás do outro comendo pipoca em cima da cama. Já para Edward as coisas não foram na mesma velocidade. Fez algumas compras na internet e depois deitou para assistir TV, mas nada parecia cativar seu interesse. Decidiu então cozinhar algo, coisa que ele fazia durante algumas tardes de tédio. Olhou um caderninho que tinha e optou por fazer _macarons_, receita que havia aprendido na temporada que morou em Lyon, na França, por três meses. Para ele, cozinhar relaxava da mesma maneira que fumar um cigarro.

Quando o relógio marcou sete horas da noite, Bella estava olhando toda hora para janela. Quando Alice pediu licença para ir ao banheiro, ela respirou aliviada e pegou o binóculo, rapidamente mirando para o prédio da frente.

_Merda, ele não estava lá_.

Bella odiava que o único local que ela conseguia ver da casa era o quarto. As outras janelas sempre permaneciam fechadas, para sua infelicidade. Alice retornou rápido demais e ela atirou o binóculo embaixo da cama, torcendo para não tê-lo quebrado.

- Acho que dá tempo de assistirmos mais um filme e aí eu vou para casa, o que acha? – questionou.

- Sem problemas.

Edward colocava os _macarons_ numa vasilha de vidro, satisfeito com o resultado final. Ele havia feito uma quantidade grande demais para uma pessoa e até pensou em deixar alguns para Lauren, mas a mensagem na secretária eletrônica o avisava que Lauren não retornaria hoje, tendo feito uma viagem de emergência para São Francisco. O jeito era dividir com Bella. Quer dizer, isso se ela aparecesse.

Ás 11 horas ele já estava sentado na escada, ansioso demais para lidar com o fato que tinha que esperar passar da meia noite para encontrar a garota. Sentia-se um moleque no primeiro dia de escola. Os minutos passavam e nada de Bella surgir.

Alice já havia deixado a casa há algumas horas e Bella sentava em sua cama observando através da janela tudo que acontecia no aparamento da frente. Ela não tinha nenhum sinal dele. Por onde será que ele andava? A essa hora já deveria estar deitado na cama vendo televisão. De repente, mudou o foco de seu binóculo para a rua e viu que alguém estava sentado na escada da portaria. Será que era ele?

Com a curiosidade a flor da pele, a menina pegou o elevador e desceu. Quando chegou à saída de seu prédio, conseguiu muito bem definir a forma que estava na escada.

- Edward? – questionou ainda meio embasbacada, se aproximando dele.

- Oi, Bella. – sorriu. – Achei que você não lembrava.

- Do seu nome?

- Não, que você tinha falado que me via de novo hoje.

- Eu falei isso?

- Sim. – riu. – Não achei que você tinha bebido tanto assim na noite anterior para não se lembrar. Você foi embora e me disse "eu te vejo amanhã". Bom, aqui estou eu.

- Ah. – foi somente isso que ela era capaz de falar. Ainda estava chocada. Por que diabos ele tinha aparecido? E o que ela disse não foi feito para ele escutar.

- Quer um cigarro? - perguntou a oferecendo o maço.

- Não, obrigada.

- _Macarons_?

- Esse eu aceito. – respondeu se sentando ao lado dele. Era estranho e incrível, tudo ao mesmo tempo. – Hmmm, está maravilhoso. Onde você comprou?

- Eu quem fiz.

- Sério? Não sabia que você cozinhava.

- Acho que você não sabe nada sobre mim, não é?

_Você se espreguiça três vezes quando acorda. Dorme pelo menos duas vezes na semana com uma cueca boxer vermelha de bolinhas brancas que é ridícula. Toda vez que sua noiva tá deitada na cama você pega o controle e fica mudando de canal sem parar, até que ela faz uma cara de brava e você a dá toda atenção do mundo enquanto fica acariciando o braço dela. As vezes você a beija de olhos abertos. Eu nunca consegui ver você dormindo com ela, por mais que tivesse a oportunidade. Quando não tem ninguém em casa, ao invés de sentar na cama, como uma pessoa normal faria, você pula em cima dela. Uma vez eu vi você fazendo isso duas vezes seguidas. Eu não sei que filme era, mas eu já vi você chorando assistindo TV. E também já o vi rir e queria demais saber como é o som de sua gargalhada._

- É. É verdade. - disse sem graça.

- Como foi seu dia?

- Legal. Passei com uma amiga lá em casa.

- A que estava com você hoje no restaurante?

- Sim. Desculpa ter te ignorado, eu notei que você tinha me reconhecido, mas Alice... Bom, digamos que se você tivesse parado para falar comigo, eu ainda estaria escutando minha amiga no meu ouvido me enchendo de perguntas em como eu te conheci e todas as coisas chatas que não estava nem um pouco afim de escutar.

- Tudo bem. Ela que é a amiga que vive tentando empurrar homens para você?

- Aham. – riu. – Acho que ela foi lá para casa com a intenção de tentar me fazer sair do ninho, mas como sabia que era uma ideia falida, levou alguns filmes para assistirmos.

- Quais filmes vocês assistiram?

- Um monte de filme de mulherzinha. Ah, vimos "Curtindo a vida adoidado", acho que esse não entra no gênero.

- Eu adoro esse filme.

- Eu também, mas ao mesmo tempo me deixa depressiva. Ok, não depressiva, acho a palavra forte demais, mas me deixa...sei lá, estranha.

- Como assim?

- As pessoas as vezes usam filmes para escapar da realidade. Quando eu assisto filmes, eles têm o efeito contrário. Eu nunca matei aula na minha vida. – falou aleatoriamente, usando como exemplo a história do filme "Curtindo a vida adoidado".

- Nunca?

- Nunca. O colégio que eu estudava era excelente e mesmo tendo bolsa, minha mãe batalhava para pagar a mensalidade. Toda vez que passava pela minha mente faltar uma aula, ficava com peso na consciência. Então hoje, assistindo aquele filme, eu fui lembrada que não curto minha vida...muito menos de forma adoidada. – debochou. – Não sei se é porque Alice tem enchido meu ouvido ou se foi porque algo finalmente estalou em mim, mas... eu me sinto velha.

- Ainda dá para correr atrás do prejuízo.

- Mas eu não sei como fazer isso. Eu não sei como aproveitar a vida, aceitar todas as oportunidades. Eu estudo numa boa universidade, eu trabalho, ganho dinheiro suficiente para conseguir comprar coisas para comer, pagar o condomínio e por um pouco na poupança. Minha vida é ok. E só isso.

- Me conta uma coisa que você nunca fez. Qualquer coisa, a mais idiota que vier na sua cabeça.

- Eu nunca dancei na chuva.

- Ok, outra.

- Eu nunca fui ao Empire State Building.

- Sério?

- Sim. Eu não sou de Nova Iorque. Nasci em Nova Jersey. Estou aqui tem menos de um ano e esses programas turísticos sempre acabaram ficando para depois.

- Ok, a gente volta nesse assunto depois. Vamos lá, pensa em outra coisa que você não fez.

- São tantas.

- Então vamos lá, me fala mais uma.

- Eu nunca... – ela pensou, olhando para o céu. Agora conversando com ele era estranho expor essas coisas. Estava acostumada a ser a pessoa que espiava. – Eu nunca vi uma estrela cadente. Eu raramente fico mais de 5 minutos olhando para o céu.

Ele se levantou abruptamente e estendeu a mão para ela. Bella estava achando aquilo tudo muito pirado para ser realidade. O que ele queria fazer? Por que diabos tudo mudou repentinamente de um dia para o outro? Será que tudo aquilo era um sonho? Naquele momento talvez fosse difícil para ela notar, mas estava experimentando um dos melhores e piores sentimentos da vida: a surpresa.

Aceitou a mão dele e ele a puxou para dentro do prédio em que morava. O porteiro o saudou e olhou curiosamente para Isabella, suspeitando claramente que Edward estava levando uma amante para casa. Entraram no elevador e ele apertou o botão no décimo quinto andar. Ela sabia muito bem que era lá que ele morava, pois era o mesmo andar que o dela.

- O que a gente está fazendo indo para seu apartamento? – indagou curiosa e ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

- Calma, sem pressa. Os apressados comem cru, nunca ouviu essa?

- Já ouvi que mulheres que entram em apartamentos de estranhos sem saber o que estão indo fazer acabam mortas. Já escutou essa?

- Calma, eu não irei te matar. Estamos chegando, você vai ver.

Edward abriu a porta e Bella quase ficou de queixo caído. Ela imaginava que o apartamento dele seria luxuoso, mas agora ela sentia até vergonha do cubículo em que morava. Queria analisar cada detalhe da casa, conseguia ver móveis modernos e alguns antigos que certamente custaram milhares de dólares, mas ele a puxou pela mão e a levou em direção a uma escada. Quando eles subiram, Bella reparou que estavam no terraço do prédio.

- Uau.

- Não é a vista do Empire State, mas dá para você ver as luzes de Nova Iorque a noite.

- É lindo aqui.

- Sim. E se você fizer isso. – disse se abaixando no chão e deitando. – Você pode olhar para o céu e torcer para ver uma estrela cadente.

Era uma das coisas mais doces que alguém havia feito por ela. Bella seguiu os passos do homem a sua frente e também deitou no chão, olhando para o céu estrelado.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – a morena questionou.

- Sim.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? Quero dizer, não estou reclamando. É uma das coisas mais genuínas que fizeram para mim, mas...eu sou uma estranha. A gente mal se falou ontem e hoje...isso.

- Sei lá. – ele suspirou. – Ontem quando você veio conversar comigo, eu achei que podia me identificar com você. Desculpe pelo que vou falar, mas você me pareceu ser uma pessoa solitária. Eu me sinto assim diversas vezes. As vezes me sinto vazio, sem ter nada para esperar do meu dia. Levando um após o outro.

- Você não é solitário. Você tem uma noiva.

- Eu sei, mas...é muito mais que isso. Você tem tudo que você quer, Bella?

- Não. Óbvio que não.

- Eu tenho. Quando eu era novo minha maior ambição era ser rico, ter uma mulher bonita, levar uma vida fácil. Eu tenho tudo isso.

- E qual o problema?

- Hoje eu acho que eu quis as coisas erradas. Eu me peguei ansioso para falar com você. – riu. – Eu não tenho amigos aqui, não tenho companhia. Pensei que talvez a gente pudesse, sei lá, se ajudar.

- Como assim?

- Eu sinto falta de alguém para conversar. Você sente falta de coisas na sua vida. Uma mão lava a outra, sabe como é.

- E isso quer dizer o que? Que você agora tem a missão de realizar todas as coisas que eu nunca fiz na vida?

- Claro que não, quem vai realizar é você, mas posso dar um empurrãozinho amigo, se você quiser.

Ela cogitou a proposta antes de topar. Era tudo um pouco arriscado, mas não porque ele era um desconhecido. Era perigoso porque ela já sentia que o conhecia, mas agora ele era o Edward e não o cara que habitava o prédio da frente. Ela o achava atraente, não podia negar em momento algum, mas ele era um homem compromissado e se envolver com uma pessoa assim estava fora de cogitação. O seu medo, acima de tudo, era se apaixonar por um homem como ele.

- Ok. – concordou.

- Sério?

- Já estou aqui observando o céu, não é? E a maldita estrela cadente nada de aparecer. – brincou.

- Vamos conversando e esperando que ela apareça. Me conta, por que você veio para Nova Iorque?

- É complicado.

- Não estou com pressa.

- Vamos lá. Bom, eu morei minha vida toda em Nova Jersey. Minha mãe foi para lá assim que descobriu que ficou grávida de mim para morar com meu pai e a família dele, que era de lá. A minha mãe nasceu aqui mesmo. Minha avó tinha muito dinheiro e era contra o namoro dos meus pais, ela achava que a mamãe tinha que casar com um cara rico, assim como ela. Bom, resumindo tudo, quando minha avó morreu a gente descobriu que ela tinha deixado toda a herança para mim. Foi um choque porque ela e minha mãe mal se falavam, mas em uma carta ela explicava que abandonar a filha dela foi uma das coisas que ela mais se arrependeu de ter feito na vida e por mais que doar toda a herança para mim não mudasse as coisas do passado, ela torcia para que eu pudesse ter uma boa vida.

- Não sei se acho uma atitude nobre ou perversa.

- Também não. De começo eu relutei em pegar o dinheiro, mas eu sempre quis estudar numa boa faculdade. Era um sonho que eu pensei que jamais poderia ser realizado, ainda maisporque eu já tinha me formado do colégio há dois anos. Minha mãe deu total apoio para eu vir, pois eu sabia que esse era um sonho dela, concluir uma faculdade e infelizmente foi algo que ela nunca teve a chance de fazer. Minha avó morava num condomínio de luxo e eu o vendi, pois sabia que não seria capaz de arcar com as despesas dele e ainda pagar a faculdade. Depois eu comprei o apartamento que vivo e... aqui estou. O dinheiro vai dar para pagar meus estudos, mas é praticamente isso. Ainda preciso trabalhar como qualquer outra mortal.

- Pelo menos você está tendo a chance de realizar um sonho.

- É, não reclamo da vida que eu levo. Ok, eu reclamo um pouco do trabalho, mas é porque eu tenho que escutar cada merda lá que é minha forma de relaxar. E você? Sempre viveu nas áreas nobres do Upper East Side? – questionou e Edward deu uma gargalhada.

- Não, definitivamente não. Eu nasci no Bronx. Morei lá até o dia que comecei a namorar Lauren e ela pediu para que nós vivêssemos juntos, pois não queria que seus amigos soubessem que ela estava saindo com um cara que ainda vivia na parte ralé de Nova Iorque. Minha vida não tinha nada do luxo que tem hoje. Eu vim de uma família bem pobre, as vezes a gente mal tinha o que comer.

- Sinto muito.

- Não, não é para ter pena. Minha irmã costuma falar que eu era o pobre que só sonhava em ser rico, mas que não mexia uma palha para mudar de vida. Ela tinha razão, tanto que hoje ela trabalha num banco ganhando bem o suficiente para estar morando aqui em Manhattan. Nossos pais continuam no Bronx por opção própria, mas eu sei que ela ajuda eles. Eu tento ajudar também.

- Mas você está com Lauren porque a ama, não é?

- Eu a amo. Não sei se sou apaixonado por ela, mas Lauren é minha companheira há quase 5 anos. Ela que me deu do bom e do melhor, me fez conhecer todos os continentes do mundo, me apresentou pessoas influentes... Eu não sei o que seria da minha vida sem ela. Eu não teria absolutamente nada.

- E você trabalha?

- Não. Eu vivo dizendo que poderia arrumar um emprego, mas eu bem sei que sou preguiçoso demais para isso e sinceramente não levo aptidão para nada. Eu sou o que muitos chamariam de fracassado, minha sorte é ser noivo de uma mulher rica.

- É um pouco complicada sua situação. Não sei se eu seria capaz de viver assim, dependendo de outra pessoa por completo.

- Com o tempo passou a ser cômodo demais para que eu quisesse reverter as coisas. Mas enfim, vamos mudar de assunto.

- Sobre o que você quer conversar?

- Sei lá, qualquer coisa. Você que é encarregada da parte da conversa.

- Por que logo eu?

- Ué, eu estou aqui te ajudando com a parte da estrela cadente, você tem que me entreter.

- Me ajuda com um assunto.

- Me fala sobre você.

- Tipo o que?

- Não sei, Bella. Você está se saindo muito mal no nosso trato.

- É difícil sair falando assim com uma pessoa que eu tive o primeiro contato pessoalmente ontem.

- Pois ontem você estava uma tagarela, saiu falando comigo sem nem perguntar meu nome.

- Eu tinha bebido uns shots de tequila, é diferente.

- Se você quiser eu posso te deixar bêbada.

- Não, obrigada.

- Me diz como eram as coisas em Nova Jersey. O que você sente mais falta de lá?

- Sinto falta dos meus pais, obviamente. Também deixei para trás uns amigos do colégio. Eu nunca tive muitos amigos, sabe? Mas os poucos que eu tinha já eram suficiente. Tenho dificuldade de me enturmar na faculdade e a única amiga que eu realmente tenho aqui é Alice.

- Não deixou nenhum namorado para trás?

- Não. Eu nunca namorei. E pelo amor de Deus, não venha você também querer me ajudar nesse aspecto tentando achar um namorado para mim, já basta Alice.

- Ok. – riu. – Infelizmente eu nem tenho alguém para te apresentar.

- Tudo bem. Ei, eu nunca perguntei...quantos anos você tem?

- 29. Faço 30 esse ano.

- Sério? Não aparenta.

- Você devia ver minha noiva então. Ela tem 45 anos, ninguém diz.

- O que? – Bella só faltou gritar. Bella jurava que a mulher não deveria ter nem 30 anos. – Ela tem 45 anos?

- Sim, mas ela sempre toma alguma precaução antes que apareça alguma ruga. E você? Quantos anos têm?

- 21, mas faço 22 esse ano. Não quero ficar mais velha.

- Por quê? Eu vou fazer 30 e não estou reclamando.

- Porque a cada ano que passa é menos um que eu aproveitei. Não foram 21 anos de vida bem vividos.

- Mas podem ser a partir de hoje. Eu falei sério quando disse que ia te ajudar, Bella.

- É. Quem sabe as coisas não mudam realmente?

- Já está melhorando no otimismo.

- Estou ficando com sono. – bocejou. – E nada dessa estrela cadente aparecer. Já se passa da meia noite, talvez seja melhor eu retornar para casa.

- Também estou sentindo meus olhos pesados. Acho que deveríamos marcar de nos encontrar mais cedo. O que vocêvai fazer amanhã?

- Só tenho que trabalhar.

- Então o que faremos amanhã? Vamos lá, me conte algo que você nunca fez.

- Eu nunca patinei no gelo. - respondeu enquanto levantava-se. – Até porque eu provavelmente quebraria a cara.

- Então nós faremos isso amanhã.

- Não acho que é uma boa ideia.

- Mal começamos com a nossa missão "fazer Bella viver intensamente" e você já está dando para trás? Assim não tem graça. Te encontro amanhã as 9h na sua portaria, pode ser?

- Ok, mas ainda não estou muito certa sobre isso.

- Vamos lá, vou te levar até a porta. Quer que eu desça com você?

- Não, eu consigo pegar o elevador sozinha. Vivi o suficiente para saber apertar o botão do térreo.

- Só estava tentando ser gentil. – disse enquanto caminhavam até a porta do apartamento. Bella mais uma vez espiava a casa, curiosa como só ela.

- Amanhã às 9 horas, então?

- Sim, senhora. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Obrigada por hoje, Edward. Mesmo não tendo conseguido ver a estrela cadente, valeu a pena pela nossa conversa.

- Também achei. Ei, calma aí. Eu tive uma ideia. Não sai daí.

- Ok.

Quando retornou, Edward tinha uma canetinha em mãos. Puxou o braço de Bella sem autorização e ela quase começou a reclamar quando ele escreveu na pele dela, mas depois que o cara disse um "fica quieta", resolveu esperar para ver o que ele desenhava.

- Pronto. – falou contente virando o braço da garota para que pudesse ver o que havia desenhado. – Agora você está vendo uma estrela cadente. Faz um pedido.

Ela estava boba com o que ele havia feito. Era simples, mas ninguém tinha feito algo do gênero para ela, ainda mais uma pessoa que mal conhecia. Pensou que talvez, se não julgasse logo de cara todas as pessoas que passavam pelo seu caminho, elas poderiamsurpreendê-la da mesma forma.

- Vamos lá, vai em frente. Cadê o seu pedido?

Ela voltou seu olhar para a face do homem a sua frente e em seguida fechou os olhos. Se ela fosse egoísta o suficiente, pediria que ele fosse dela, mas egoísmo não era uma das características de Bella. Pediu então, que não se apaixonasse por Edward. Ela precisava de uma pessoa como ele em sua vida, mas não nas condições em que ele se encontrava.

Infelizmente, aquela estrela cadente não era real.

* * *

**N/A: E aí? O que acharam do Edward? O que acharam desse trato entre os dois? Será que agora a Bella consegue dar aquele ânimo na vidinha sem graça? Começaram a entender o motivo da capa da fanfic ser daquele jeito? TOLOCA DAS PERGUNTAS. PAREI.**

**Reviews ganham sempre uma espiadinha do que está por vir. Quem não tem conta pode sempre deixar o e-mail daquele jeitinho que falei lá no prólogo.**

**A pergunta da semana é: Vocês já viram uma estrela cadente? O que pediu se tornou realidade? O que foi? Se não viram ainda, o que pediriam? (Sentiram que adorei tanto esse lance de pergunta que agora já tô fazendo 10 por capítulo). E olha, vocês não vem meter esse caô de "se eu contar não vai realizar" pra cima de mim não, ein?**

**TÉ SEXTA! (CAPSLOCA)**


	4. Capítulo 3

**N/A: Obrigada Lou, minha linda beta desde sempre. Obrigada Gaby pelos comentários sempre úteis. Feliz aniversário adiantado, querida Vevê.**

**Obrigada a todas as pessoas que continuam lendo e dando apoio a minha nova fic. ;)**

**Curiosidade sobre a pergunta anterior: Tive inúmeros comentários 8 – 80. Gente que nunca viu estrela cadente a gente que viu várias (já chegaram a ver 6 na mesma noite!). Valeu pelas respostas, gente. Isso me deixa muito animada, é até difícil expressar o quanto.**

**Minha resposta: Eu vi estrela cadente tem um tempão e foi uma vez só. Assim como algumas pessoas que viram e comentaram, eu não pedi nada. Fiquei muito surpreendida por ter visto. Meu único pensamento na hora foi "Caramba! Estou vendo uma estrela cadente!". Gostaria muito de ver uma novamente, nem em si pelo pedido, mas pela beleza do momento. E se fosse pra pedir, gostaria de arrumar um estágio/emprego rs.**

**Agora vamos ao capítulo. **

**É hora de Edward e Bella se conhecerem um tiquinho melhor.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

Bella demorou a dormir. Era difícil para ela assimilar que tudo que havia acontecido era realidade. Seus olhos pesavam, mas ainda assim revivia cada momento em sua mente. Quando finalmente pegou no sono o relógio marcava 2 horas da manhã. Edward, por outro lado, dormiu com facilidade, se sentindo contente por ter algo para fazer no dia seguinte.

Ao acordar, ele viu uma mensagem de Lauren avisando que estaria em casa por volta das 19 horas. Isso dava tempo suficiente para Edward se divertir com a nova amiga sem ter que dar explicações a noiva. Sua barriga roncava ansiando por um bom café da manhã e quando foi preparar algo para comer, teve uma ideia.

Assim que o relógio marcou 9 horas, Bella estava pegando o elevador. Com uma pontualidade britânica, Edward já a aguardava.

- Oi, Bella.

- Oi, Chapeuzinho Vermelho. – disse com um sorriso olhando para cesta de palha que Edward carregava. – Nós vamos patinar no gelo no Central Park ou passear no bosque?

- Me diz que você ainda não tomou café da manhã. – ele falou ignorando o comentário da menina.

- Eu tomei um copo de café, caso contrário não ia conseguir sair de casa. – respondeu. – Por quê?

- Porque eu pensei, já que estamos indo para o Central Park e a pista de patinação só abre às 10 horas, poderíamos fazer um picnic, o que acha? – questionou.

- Você tem uma toalha xadrez aí dentro?

- Que diferença faz?

- Eu nunca fiz um picnic no Central Park. Se você está me ajudando a realizar as coisas que eu sempre quis fazer, por mais que isso nunca tenha realmente passado pela minha cabeça, eu gostaria que fosse uma experiência completa, com toalhinha xadrez e tudo mais.

- Tem uma toalha xadrez aqui.

- Sério?

- Não. Vamos logo que eu estou com fome. – respondeu puxando a menina que se recusava a sair do lugar.

- O que tem para comer aí dentro? – indagou.

- Você vai ver quando a gente chegar lá. O que houve com você hoje, hein? Ontem estava muito mais quieta, hoje já acordou fazendo piadinha para cima de mim.

- Sei lá, acordei animada. Com sono, mas animada.

- E bom, não é? Dormir sabendo que tem algo diferente para fazer no dia seguinte.

- Aham. É diferente.

Os dois procuraram um lugar perto da pista de patinação para sentarem e estenderem a toalha – verde, para o descontentamento de Bella. Edward tinha escolhido morangos, laranjas, sanduiches de _cream cheese_ e os _macarons_ da noite passada para o café da manhã.

- E a gente não tem nada para beber?

- Esqueci. Abre a boca e espreme a laranja, sei lá.

- Sua noiva não reclamou que você estava vindo para o Central Park fazer picnic com uma estranha? – questionou.

- Ela ainda não chegou de viagem e, em todos os casos, você é minha amiga. – deu os ombros. – Ela tem amigos, acho que eu também posso ter os meus.

Se não fosse pelo fato de que ele era um homem prestes a se casar, Bella teria ficado magoada pelo uso da palavra "amiga".

- Eu já fiz picnics aqui tantas vezes. – comentou. – Eu sempre amei o Central Park. Na minha adolescência tudo era motivo para pegar o metro e vir para cá.

- Eu gosto daqui também. Não passo tanto tempo assim aqui, mas todas as vezes que venho é agradável. Passa uma calmaria, né? – falou enquanto mordiscava um morango.

- Sim. – concordou. - O que você fazia quando adolescente lá em Nova Jersey?

- Estudava que nem uma condenada. Sempre tive medo de ir mal no colégio e perder minha bolsa. As vezes no fim de semana ia para casa de um amigo ou outro, mas no mais era isso mesmo. Eu nunca vivi minha própria idade, Edward. Não estava brincando quando confessei que eu não fiz um monte de coisas que as pessoas da minha idade fizeram. Deprimente, não?

- Pelo menos agora você está correndo atrás. E você ainda é nova, Bella. Fala sério, se eu tivesse meus 21 anos de novo... Bom, se eu tivesse 21 anos de novo eu provavelmente ainda estaria no Bronx e paupérrimo, então vamos continuar com o presente. – riu. – Você não tinha um namorado lá? Você é bonita, pelo que disse tinha um ar meio _nerd_, tem cara que curte .

- Ah eu tinha um amigo que não era bem meu namorado, mas a gente tinha meio que uma amizade colorida, se é que podemos chamar assim. Dois adolescentes idiotas querendo explorar certos aspectos da vida.

- Isso é uma metáfora para eu entender que vocês se pegavam? – brincou.

- Sim. – riu. – Você namorou muito antes de conhecer Lauren?

- Bastante durante minha adolescência. Depois comecei a ter relacionamentos mais longos, mas o que durou mais até hoje é com Lauren. Não posso dizer que não aproveitei essa parte da minha vida.

- Não precisa jogar na cara. – disse, mas em seguida riu, claramente brincando. Mordeu um morango e deitou em cima da toalha, observando o céu azul. Um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto. – Sabe o que eu estou imaginando? Se Alice me pegasse aqui agora com você ela provavelmente teria um infarto. Ia ser demais para ela assimilar: eu fora de casa. Eu fora de casa fazendo picnic no Central Park. Eu fora de casa fazendo picnic no Central Park com um homem. Eu fora de casa fazendo picnic no Central Park com um homem atraente. É deprimente e ao mesmo tempo engraçado.

- Obrigado pela parte do atraente.

- Como se você não soubesse disso. – rolou os olhos. – Você já fez cirurgia plástica?

- Não. É tudo de fabrica mesmo.

- Sério? Até os seus lábios?

- O que tem os meus lábios?

- São bem carnudos.

- Ué, eu nasci assim. Se você conhecer minha irmã, Rosalie, você vai ver que os dela são iguais aos meus.

- Vai ver sua noiva levou vocês dois para fazerem um preenchimento juntos.

- Não, Bella. Eu não fiz cirurgia plástica. E de qualquer forma essa possibilidade que você criou é impossível, porque digamos que minha irmã e Lauren não se dão muito bem.

- Qual é o grau do ódio?

- Toda vez que minha irmã fala comigo pergunta se Lauren já está demonstrando sinais da menopausa, então eu diria que de 1 a 10, é 10.

- Toda família tem um drama, não é?

- Sim, faz parte.

- Você não fica chateado?

- No começo sim, mas hoje em dia, sei lá, acho que aprendi a lidar com isso. Não tem como eu obrigar minha irmã a gostar da minha noiva só porque eu estou com ela. Por mais que Lauren consiga ser falsa com certas pessoas, Rose não consegue ficar sem soltar uma farpa pra cima de gente que ela não gosta.

- E ela vai no seu casamento?

- Eu espero que sim. Ela iria por mim, mas sei que não concorda.

- Por quê?

- Ela acha que estou com Lauren pelas razões erradas. Enfim, coisas de irmã mais velha querendo tomar conta da minha vida, mas independente dos meus motivos, gostaria de tê-la comigo no dia.

- Quando que vocês se casam? – questionou.

- Final de agosto

- Uau, 5 meses pela frente. Falta pouco. – disse desviando o olhar. Sentia-se um pouco estranha ao saber disso.

- Sim. – respondeu acompanhando a morena e deitando-se também na toalha.

- Você acha que muita coisa vai mudar?

- Em que sentido?

- Sei lá, no relacionamento.

- Não sei. Imagino que não. A gente vive junto tem quatro anos, acho que tudo que tinha para acontecer, já aconteceu. Por quê? Você é do tipo de pessoa que acredita que relacionamentos dão errado sempre que o casal decide partir para o casamento?

- Óbvio que não. Minha mãe e meu pai são casados até hoje. Mamãe largou tudo para ficar com meu pai e comigo. Acho que é por isso que eu ainda acredito no amor, mesmo não tendo realmente vivido um. As vezes fico pensando que minha mãe se empenhou tanto para eu ter o que ela nunca teve, uma boa educação, aspirações profissionais, cem por cento de apoio da família, que acho que eu acabei esquecendo um pouco da parte afetiva.

- Você queria ter alguém?

- Sim e não.

- Como assim? – questionou com uma risada.

- Eu não queria pelo comodismo, eu queria porque realmente me interesso na pessoa. A questão é que eu nunca sinto isso com ninguém.

Edward não soube o que responder. Sabia que o que ela disse não foi de forma nenhuma para o ofender, afinal de contas ele não estava com Lauren somente pelo comodismo, mas mesmo assim as palavras que ela havia usado o feriram de certa maneira.

- Me passa o sanduíche? – Bella pediu apontando para o pão que estava próximo a Edward.

- Nossa você não tomou banho? – questionou.

- Claro que tomei.

- Ainda tá com a estrela cadente no braço.

- Porque você usou uma maldita canetinha que não queria sair por mais que eu esfregasse. – resmungou. – Será que faz bem comer esse bando de coisa e depois patinar no gelo?

- Essa comida é leve, Bella.

- Mas mesmo assim. Talvez não seja uma boa ideia fazermos isso hoje.

- Por um acaso você está dando para trás?

- Claro que não, só estou tentando colocar minha saúde em primeiro lugar.

- Sei. Eu não te conheço muito bem, Bella, mas sei quando alguém está tentando me enrolar e é isso que a senhorita está fazendo nesse exato momento. Vamos lá, come essa laranja para te dar energia que logo em seguida nós vamos para aquela pista de patinação fingir que somos patinadores profissionais.

- Você tem aqueles collants brilhantes de patinador?

- Não. Por que, você também quer ter a experiência completa?

- Não, é só porque ia ser realmente engraçado ver você usando uma roupa daquelas.

Após acabar com quase toda comida que Edward havia levado, os dois seguiram até a pista de patinação. Bella tentou mais uma vez convencer seu mais novo companheiro de aventuras que aquilo não era lá uma boa ideia, ela tinha um péssimo histórico quando o assunto era tentar manter o equilíbrio praticando esportes e achava que eles já estavam começando essa coisa de viver intensamente de forma muito radical.

- Desde quando andar de patins é radical, Bella?

- É radical pra mim que sou desastrada, Edward! – disse observando as crianças e adultos que patinavam livremente pelo gelo.

- Para de drama, vamos lá. Você é uma garçonete, garçonetes não podem ser desastradas.

- É porque você não estava lá na minha primeira semana de trabalho. Foi uma tragédia após a outra.

- Mas você melhorou, não foi? Então, hoje pode ser que você faça alguma coisa errada, mas se quiser a gente pode voltar mais vezes para você praticar até ficar uma expert. Vai poder patinar de sainha mostrando a calcinha que nem as patinadoras profissionais.

- E se eu cair e me machucar?

- Você não vai cair e se machucar. Vamos logo, Bella. Quanto mais você ficar enrolando, mais a gente vai demorar para acabar.

- A gente vai segurando na beiradinha então, ok?

Eles trocaram de calçados e pisaram na pista. Bella parecia que estava entrando no corredor da morte e Edward tinha vontade de rir toda vez que olhava para a cara dela, mas tentava pensar em alguma coisa triste para evitar cair na gargalhada.

- As mães dessas crianças não têm medo que esses pestinhas caiam de cara no chão e quebrem o nariz, não?

- Não, nem todo mundo tem as mesmas paranoias que você, Bella. A primeira vez que vim patinar aqui eu tinha 6 anos. É simples. – ele disse se distanciando dela e mostrando como seus pés deslizavam com facilidade pelo gelo.

- Não precisa ficar se exibindo. Fica do meu lado, se eu cair você tem que me segurar.

- Vamos lá, Bella. Me imita, um pé para cá e outro para lá. É muito fácil.

- Fácil para você que faz isso desde os 6 anos de idade, senhor Patrick Chan.

- Quem diabos é Patrick Chan?

- O vencedor do campeonato mundial de patinação no gelo de 2011. Que foi? Eu gosto de assistir essas coisas quando não tem nada melhor passando na televisão, é involuntário, prende minha atenção e eu não consigo mudar de canal.

- Então, vem ser o Patrick Chan feminino.

- Na verdade o nome da vencedora na categoria feminina foi uma tal de Miki alguma coisa, não consigo lembrar o sobrenome. Ela é muito talentosa mesmo, merecia ter ganhado.

- Bella?

- Que é?

- Se você não parar de agarrar a borda da pista de patinação e tentar me distrair com esse papo de campeonato eu juro que vou aí te puxar.

- Você não faria uma coisa cruel desse jeito comigo, uma pessoa frágil e que não conhece os perigos do mundo.

- Eu falei que estava aqui para te dar um empurrãozinho, não é? – falou se aproximando dela.

- Ok! Calma, eu estou indo. Não me toca! – praticamente gritou, chamando um pouco de atenção das pessoas que estavam ao seu redor. – Ótimo agora tá todo mundo olhando para mim e é sua culpa.

- Minha culpa nada, você quem está aí de frescura. Isso, vem andando. Devagarzinho.

- Eu pareço uma retardada.

- Claro que não, você está começando. Vamos lá. Isso, muito bem. Daqui a pouco vou até bater palmas.

- Se você fizer isso eu te mato.

- Mata nada, é só eu sair correndo patinando que você não consegue chegar até mim.

- Eu te odeio.

- Bella, Bella... não é assim que se constrói uma amizade. – falou e ela o fitou com um olhar tão raivoso, que ele não aguentou e começou a rir. – Eu vou patinar do seu lado e você só me imita, pode ser?

Ele fez isso e a menina tentavacopiar, quase tendo um ataque quando seu pé deslizou demais e perdeu o equilíbrio. Se não fosse por Edward ao seu lado, ela teria certamente levado um bonito tombo, mas esse foi só o primeiro de alguns desastres que estavam por vir. Para infelicidade da menina com pele de porcelana, tombos aconteceram. Havia uma parte da pista que estava molhada demais e por mais que ela tenha tentado juntar forças para permanecer de pés, seus joelhos cederam e ela caiu com a bunda no gelo. Edward tentou ajudar, mas alegava que estava sem forças de tanto rir e por isso não conseguia levantar Bella. Ela reclamou da calça jeans molhada na bunda, mas depois da terceira queda parecia não se importar mais.

- Você fica rindo toda vez que eu caio, queria ver se acontecesse que nem no "_Anjo Malvado_".

- O que acontece em "_Anjo Malvado_"? Que referências estranhas são essas que você tem quando o assunto é patinação no gelo?

- Você não lembra do filme com o Macaulay Culkin que ele é uma criança demônio?

- Criança demônio?

- Ai, é forma de falar, Edward. Ele era todo malvado queria matar a pobre irmã, ai tinha o priminho Frodo. Esqueci o nome do ator, mas enfim, o que eu estou falando é que a menina está patinando no gelo e aí o negócio rompe e ela cai na água. Desastre, Edward, é disso que eu estou falando.

- Nenhum desastre desse gênero vai acontecer, Bella. Relaxa e vem, vamos acelerar esse passo seu aí. Você está muito lerda.

- Eu sou iniciante, você falou pra eu ir devagarinho e que depois você ia vir mais vezes comigo treinar.

- Para de reclamar e vem. Segunda lição do dia: parar de patinar que nem uma criança.

Bella ficou com raiva do comentário dele, mas com tanta raiva que decidiu incorporar a Miki – a menina que havia ganhado o campeonato de patinação. Ela abriu as pernas, jogou um pé para o lado, jogou um para o outro e foi para a frente. Era incrível, ela tinha conseguido. Sentia o vento na sua face, era como se ela tivesse um dom. Por alguns segundo até se martirizou, prometendo que jamais iria se privar das coisas da vida por conta do medo. O problema é que Miki era profissional e sabia como fazer uma curva. Já Bella, não. Ela caiu com tudo. Foi o típico tombo que as pessoas que estavam no Central Park fazendo sua caminhada do dia paravam para ver se tudo ia correr bem ou se seria preciso chamar uma ambulância.

- Bella, você está bem?

- Filho da puuuuta!

- O que eu fiz?

- Me trouxe para cá! Merda, meu braço. – gemeu.

- Deixa eu ver. – disse se agachando ao lado da morena. Edward respirou aliviado quando viu que tudo estava certo, pelo menos não tinha nenhum osso saindo para fora ou qualquer coisa nojenta que fizesse ele se arrepender profundamente de ter dado uma força para Bella patinar no gelo. – Dói quando eu aperto?

- Deixa eu apertar suas bolas pra você ver se dói ou não.

- Está tudo bem com a moça? – um homem encarregado dos primeiros socorros questionou.

- Sim, eu vou leva-la até o hospital, ela só está com uma dorzinha no braço.

- Dorzinha? – ela gritou enfurecida, ainda com a bunda no chão.

- Pode deixar, senhor. Eu tomo conta disso. Ela aparentemente fica um pouco furiosa quando está machucada.

- Edward, me ajuda a levantar. – Bella pedia.

Ele a segurou pela cintura e ambos saíram lentamente da pista, atraindo alguns olhares. Edward agradeceu pelo fato de que os amigos de Lauren eram ocupados demais para ficar andando pelo Central Park de manhã, caso contrário não queria nem pensar em como a sua noiva receberia a noticia que ele estava andando por aí com uma jovem morena em seus braços.

- Tenho certeza que isso vai deixar algumas marcas roxas pelo meu corpo.

- Que manda ser branca desse jeito.

- Valeu, negro do Bronx. – debochou. – Será que eu quebrei?

- Acho que só deve ter dado um jeito. Relaxa que a gente vai pegar um taxi e ir para a emergência do hospital. Vai ficar tudo bem.

A emergência estava lotada e Edward quase quis xingar quando a mulher da recepção o entregou um papel, para que pudesse preencher com os dados de Bella. Ela se negou a ir para uma clínica mais sofisticada e que poderia a atender mais depressa, alegando que não era rica para ficar gastando dinheiro desse jeito. Desde que saísse do hospital a tempo para conseguir ir para o trabalho, não importava o chá de cadeira que fosse levar. Ele, então, preenchia pacientemente a fixa de Bella.

- Nome completo?

- Isabella Marie Swan.

- Swan? Cisne?

- Sim. E não é um bom momento para você debochar do meu nome.

- Posso te chamar de Cisne?

- Posso te agredir?

- Não se você for canhota. – ele disse apontando para o braço dela. Como resposta ela chutou a canela dele. – Isso não estava nos meus planos de amizade, ok?

- Continua preenchendo isso aí, Edward.

- Data de aniversário?

- 13 de setembro de 1990.

- Deus, você nasceu na década de 90. Eu sou muito velho mesmo, nasci no começo dos anos 80.

- Pensa assim, sua noiva nasceu na década de 60, então você é novinho. – falou, mas em seguida notou que a reação dele não foi rir e sim fazer uma cara de que não havia gostado nem um pouco do comentário dela. – Desculpa, foi totalmente falta de tato essa piadinha. Seja boa gente e perdoe essa mortal pelo infeliz comentário preenchendo a fixa dela?

Ela continuou a ditar seus dados e ele foi anotando tudo. Na hora de colocar um contato de emergência, Bella cogitou colocar Alice, mas ele se ofereceu e ela aceitou, já que não queria alarmar a amiga tendo que pegar certos dados para o preenchimento do documento. Enquanto aguardavam, para passar o tempo, Edward teve a sádica ideia de tentar adivinhar o que cada paciente naquela sala tinha. Bella achou uma brincadeira de mal gosto, mas 10 minutos depois estava o acompanhando.

- De verde, vira a cabeça para a direita. Ele claramente tem uma perna quebrada.

- Sim. Ela chega a estar torta. Meu Deus.

- Pois é e você fazendo draminha por causa desse braço.

- Draminha porque não é o seu braço. – resmungou. – Sua esquerda. Blusa ensanguentada, lábio cortado, olho roxo. Marido bateu nela.

- Talvez ela tenha brigado com um assaltante.

- Não, ela ainda tem a bolsa. Definitivamente foi o marido. Um alcoólatra maldito.

- Bem no cantinho direito, criança loira. Catapora.

- Ai meu Deus, eu nunca tive catapora. – Bella falou com medo.

- Como você nunca teve catapora?

- Não tendo ué.

- Meu Deus do céu. Vai lá ficar do lado dele pra experimentar isso também. Que foi? Não me olha assim não, é experiência de vida, pô. Eu tenho marquinha até hoje nas costas.

Os dois continuaram a esperar e chamar a atenção de algumas pessoas ao redor – claramente incomodadas com as risadinhas que eles davam certas vezes -, até que finalmente o nome Isabella Swan foi chamado.

- O que aconteceu, senhorita Swan? – perguntou o doutor.

- Eu caí enquanto estava patinando no gelo. – informou. – Acho que torci o punho ou algo do gênero, está latejando um pouco e também levemente inchado.

- Ok, eu vou te encaminhar para o raio X e em seguida a senhorita volta aqui com o seu namorado, ok?

- Ele não é meu namorado. É meu amigo.

- Ok, então a senhorita volta com seu amigo, ok? – falou sem paciência.

- Tá bom.

A espera do raio X foi outro drama. A barriga dos dois roncava de fome e tentaram preencher o espaço vazio com uns biscoitos que vendiam em uma maquina. Com o resultado em mãos, a morena desceu até o local onde o ortopedista ficava e o entregou tudo, não vendo a hora de poder sair do hospital e fazer uma refeição descente. Edward compartilhava o mesmo sentimento.

- Não é nada sério. Foi só uma leve torsão mesmo. Recomendo que você faça compressa de água gelada e evite movimentar muito essa mão. Eu vou enfaixar e passar um anti-inflamatório para diminuir o inchaço. Em menos de uma semana você já de estar nova em folha para patinar no gelo de novo.

Os dois saíram do hospital e foram direto para uma pizzaria que tinha ali perto, optando uma pizza grande de pepperoni e dois copos de Pepsi bem gelada.

- Obrigada. – ela disse.

- Pela pizza? Que nada, foi barato.

- Não, por me convencer a patinar no gelo, mesmo que tenha dado nisso aqui. Juro que teve um momento que eu me senti como uma patinadora profissional. – riu. – Foi tão divertido. Eu deveria ter feito isso quando mais nova, mas o máximo que me arriscava a fazer no gelo era descer de boia na neve.

- Se você quiser, a gente pode ir de novo qualquer dia desses. Quem sabe até o Natal você já não está dando aulas por aí?

- Aham, tá bom. – disse de forma cínica. – Talvez a gente venha treinar mais algumas vezes, mas não sei se conseguirei andar tão bem assim. Você patina desde os 6 e não vi dar uma pirueta no ar.

- Eu queria me divertir com meus amigos, Bella, não fazer patinação artística.

- Sem graça. – disse pegando mais uma fatia de pizza. – Não acredito que essa é minha terceira fatia, estou comendo que nem uma esfomeada, meu Deus.

- Cuidado, hein? Você não pode mexer muito com essa mão aí, se te der uma dor de barriga é perigoso na hora de ter que usar o papel higiênico.

- Não tem graça. E eu sou destra.

- Só estou brincando com a sua cara. Assim como você me chamou de Chapeuzinho Vermelho, acho que eu também tenho o direito de gozar de você um pouquinho.

- Ah meu Deus. Onde está a cesta de palha?

- Puta que pariu. Esqueci.

- Ela não era cara, né? Tipo feita a mão por chinesinhas órfãs e cegas.

- Do que você está falando?

- Ah você sabe essa coisa de gente rica, eles parecem ter uma fascinação com chinês e se for cego, melhor ainda.

- Não acho que aquela cesta foi feita de forma tão exótica assim. Nós compramos quando estávamos na França.

- Ai meu Deus, aquela era uma cesta francesa? – falou num tom baixo, como se estivesse chocada com o que acabou de ouvir.

- Sim, mas deve ter sido barata. Acho que Lauren comprou mais de uma, de qualquer forma. Ela mal lembra das coisas que compra, tenho certeza que não vai dar falta de uma cesta de palha.

- Vocês já viajaram muito pelo mundo?

- Sim. Moramos na França por três meses, e mais em alguns outros países por um período de um mês. Eu já conheci países em todos os continentes. – contou.

- Minha vida é uma merda mesmo. – concluiu. – Eu nunca nem sequer saí do país. E a primeira vez que saí de Nova Jersey foi ano passado pra vir para cá.

- Para de ser apressada, Bella. Quando se formar, do jeito que diz ser estudiosa, com certeza terá um bom emprego e vai ter dinheiro o suficiente para conhecer todos os lugares que te interessam. As vezes as coisas acontecem para uns mais cedo e para outros mais tarde.

- É...

- Ei, você tem que tá no trabalho que horas?

- As 18 horas. Por quê? Que horas são?

- Quase 17 horas.

- Merda, eu tenho que ir. – lamentou.

- Vamos pegar um taxi. – falou. – Eu peço para ele nos deixar do seu lado da rua para você não ter que se cansar tanto.

Como prometido, o taxista deixou os dois bem na portaria de Bella. Era uma pena para os dois que o dia infelizmente tinha que chegar ao fim. Ela tinha 6 horas de trabalho pela frente e ele uma noiva que estava prestes a chegar em casa. Eles se despediram e Edward anotou o telefone da morena, prometendo que se caso tivesse tempo amanhã, a chamaria para fazer alguma coisa na parte da tarde.

A menina se arrumou rapidamente, pegando as roupas do trabalho e pondo na mochila, tentando não usar muito sua mão que estava dolorida. Tomou o anti-inflamatório e saiu para pegar o metro. Ao chegar no Heffernan's, Patrick estava lá e olhou de cara feia para o machucado de Bella.

- O que houve? Como é que você vem trabalhar nesse estado?

- Não foi nada demais, Patrick, eu posso trabalhar assim. Eu caí hoje de manhã e passei a tardeno hospital, o doutor mesmo me falou que é só não fazer muito esforço. Consigo segurar a bandeja com a mão direita e servir muito bem.

- Eu não gosto da aparência.

- Se você fizer questão mesmo eu posso desenfaixar, mas isso provavelmente só vai retardar a minha cura.

- Você não vai servir. Só quero você anotando os pedidos. Hoje não devemos receber muito movimento, então você divide a gorjeta com Alice.

- Ok. – aceitou. Era melhor do que voltar para casa.

- O que aconteceu com sua mão? – a pequenina mulher questionou.

- Nada demais, Ali. Eu caí hoje patinando no gelo.

- Você? Patinando no gelo?

- Sim. Queria fazer algo diferente. – respondeu com um sorriso.

- Pena que não deu muito certo, né?

- Que nada. Valeu a pena.

E certamente tinha valido. Bella foi extra simpática com os clientes - tendo somente dado fora em um homem que havia perguntado se ela não queria brincar de médico com ele – e isso combinado ao excelente trabalho de Alice, rendeu as duas uma boa quantidade de dólares na hora da gorjeta.

Ela voltou para casa cansada, sentindo dores no punho, mas com uma enorme alegria e ansiosa pelo que o dia de amanhã aguardava. Tomou um banho e deitou na cama para descansar, mas sem querer perder o costume, pegou o binóculo e apontou para o apartamento da frente. A TV de Edward estava ligada, mas ele estava dormindo com sua noiva. A loira tinha os braços ao redor do rapaz e dormia pacificamente com a cabeça apoiada no braço dele.

Quase havia se esquecido que ele era um homem praticamente casado.

* * *

**N/A: Ô dó. Ninguém merece Edward sendo um homem comprometido, né Bellinha?**

**Os dois estão se conhecendo ainda e a amizade está começando. Hmmm. No que acham que isso vai dar?**

**Minha pergunta da semana é: Hospitais são terríveis, mas vocês têm alguma lembrança de algo que tenha ocorrido em um que te faz ter um sorriso no rosto? Pode ser alguma situação cômica ou uma memória bonita.**

**Reviews ganham aquele spoilerzinho para dar gosto de saber o que vai acontecer semana que vem! Será que vão aprofundar essa amizade ainda mais?**

**Ah, me fizeram uma pergunta no formspring essa semana pedindo que eu colocasse fotos da fic etc e eu coloquei alguns links lá:**

**www(.)formspring(.)me(/)blueberrytree00(/)q(/)326803029611270730**

**Só tirar os (parênteses). Se alguém tiver alguma dúvida sobre a fic pode perguntar lá também. Se for de real interesse de vocês, posso fazer um álbum no photobucket com fotos da fic.**

**Beijos e TÉ SEXTA!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**N/A: Obrigada minha beta Lou e a mana Gaby por ainda estarem comigo nessa. Obrigada Bruna pelos olhos de águia hahaha.**

**Obrigada a todos que continuam lendo e opinando sobre a fic.**

**Queria saber o que houve desde o último capítulo que as reviews caíram bastante (20 a menos que o anterior). Alguma coisa está desagradando? Porque se estiver, me falem agora enquanto ainda está no começo. #chatiada**

**A pergunta do capítulo anterior trouxe algumas respostas inusitadas. Teve de gente arrumando encontro a gente que resolveu aproveitar o tempo sozinha na madrugada com o namorado para realizar uma fantasia. Ê lê lê.**

**Bom, a minha resposta eu pensei bastante, porque digamos que eu já torci o pé 4 vezes e já quebrei o dedo da mão. Vou contar de forma resumidamente como foi o negócio na mão porque se vocês já me conhecem sabem que eu acho que isso aqui é o momento que eu posso falar até não pode mais. Então... quando eu tinha uns 11 anos estava andando de patins na rua e não vi um buraco. Resultado: caí em cima da minha mão e meu dedo anelar virou 180º graus para a direita (sexy, eu sei). Fui pro hospital e lá o médico tentou colocar o dedo no lugar (enquanto meu pai discutia com ele que ele estava fazendo besteira e eu apertava o braço do meu pai até prender o sangue). Fiquei com a mão enfaixada fechada (parecendo um soco). Resultado: fui pro colégio e ficaram fazendo bullying em mim me chamando de Popó (lutador de boxe que estava no auge naquela época). Ai quando foi o dia de tirar o negocio o dedo voltou para a mesma posição de 180º. O que o médico me fala? "Vamos ter que operar e colocar um pino...hoje." Desnecessário dizer que eu chorei minha vida, né? (coisa de gente canceriana). E o médico ainda me fala "você quer ficar assim para sempre?" (muito cruel esse doutor). Ai fui operar e tive que ficar de jejum um tempão e poxa, o meu quarto dava logo para o jardim do hospital que tinha uma Casa do Pão de Queijo. Eu cheia da fome de jejum. Ai fui operar, blá blá blá. E quando cheguei no quarto e acordei da anestesia geral a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi pedir pelo pão de queijo. **

**Falei muito, né? Isso porque é a versão resumida. Ao vivo eu interpreto, demoro muito mais.**

**PS: Meu dedo hoje em dia é normal, tá? Mentira, ele é um pouco tortinho, mas tá de boa.**

**Minha mãe nunca mais deixou eu andar de patins.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

Bella estava profundamente compenetrada na aula de desenho arquitetônico. Entendia tudo de maneira simples e conseguiu acabar o exercício que a professora havia pedido para que fizessem alguns minutos antes da aula terminar. Um garoto que estava sentado ao seu lado notou que ela estava sem fazer nada e pediu ajuda, completamente perdido com sua folha de papel. Ela tentava explicar com calma, mas não tinha lá muita paciência, pois o exercício era tão fácil que não entendia como o garoto podia ter dúvidas.

- Será que tem como você estudar comigo durante a semana? – ele pediu. – Parece que tudo que eu faço está errado. O seu sai perfeito enquanto eu começo a mancar desde o princípio usando o grafite errado. Estou morrendo de medo de falhar nessa matéria.

- Hmmm, acho que pode ser. – respondeu, mas não sabia se ia dar conta. Tudo que ela ensinava o menino parecia ter dificuldade para absorver. Pelo menos se nada desse certo, ela estaria estudando mais um pouco para obter uma nota boa na prova que aconteceria em três semanas. – Amanhã depois da aula de Antropologia você pode me encontrar na biblioteca? Posso ficar estudando por algumas horas antes de ir para o trabalho.

- Ok. Obrigado. Seu nome é Isabella, né? Meu nome é Tyler. Eu sempre vejo você tão dedicada nos estudos que não consegui pensar em outra pessoa para pedir ajuda. Tem como me passar seu e-mail? Você também está na turma de matemática aplicada à arquitetura e urbanismo, não é?

- Sim. – respondeu sem graça anotando o e-mail em um pedaço de papel.

- Valeu. Já peço desculpas de antemão caso venha encher seu e-mail de perguntas. – falou se levantando. – A gente se vê amanhã! Tchau e mais uma vez obrigado.

A morena juntou seu material e pegou o celular para conferir que horas eram, sendo pega de surpresa quando viu que tinha uma mensagem de um número desconhecido. Ficou mais intrigada ainda quando tudo que continha no corpo da SMS era "Me liga".

Edward acordou com um beijo na bochecha e um café da manhã na cama. Lauren obviamente deveria ter encomendado em algum lugar sofisticado, já que sua habilidade na cozinha era zero. Ela parecia outra, não restava nenhum traço da amarga mulher que havia dito coisas ofensivas para seu noivo há dois dias. Edward sabia que esse era o mais perto de "desculpas" que ela conseguiria chegar.

- Eu cheguei tão cansada que nem tivemos tempo de conversar, meu amor. – ela disse mordiscando uma torrada que havia roubado da bandeja. – Como foi ficar sem minha presença esses dias? Sentiu muito a minha falta?

_Nem um pouco._ Os dias que Lauren ficou fora foram uns dos mais divertidos que Edward passara desde muito tempo. Não era a toa que muita gente falava que para se manter um relacionamento, as vezes era preciso soltar uma mentirinha para não magoar o parceiro.

- Bastante.

- Eu devo ter que fazer outra viagem semana que vem. – disse com um biquinho. – Mas você pode me acompanhar, sabe que eu amo ter sua presença, não te chamei porque foi tudo meio inesperado.

Ele sabia muito bem que ela não havia o chamado porque eles tinham discutido e ela sabia que estava errada. Se fosse qualquer outro dia, ela certamente teria o acordado e o feito ir com ela pegar um avião.

- Claro. – falou. – Você vai trabalhar hoje?

- Sim. Tenho que resolver umas coisas na matriz, mas hoje devo chegar em casa cedo para comemorarmos o fato de que eu fechei um contrato que vai me render mais alguns milhões de dólares na conta. – comentou com uma risada que só poderia indicar a felicidade de ter ganhado mais dinheiro.

- Parabéns, querida.

- Obrigada! Ah, como pude me esquecer? Eu trouxe um presente para você de São Francisco! – falou se levantando e correndo para tirar um embrulho que estava em sua bolsa. – Espero que você goste! Eu vi e lembrei de você no mesmo instante.

Ao abrir o presente, Edward reparou que era um cinto de couro que continha alguns brilhantes em sua fivela. Era um pouco chamativo, mas de fato bonito.

- É lindo, não é? – questionou. – E me falaram que esses brilhantes foram colocados a mão por uma velhinha que era cega. Achei tão bonita a história.

Edward bem que tentou se conter, mas foi em vão. Deu uma risada tão alta, que Lauren chegou a dar um pulinho, assustada pela explosão de risos. Ele já tinha lágrimas nos olhos e ela não conseguia parar de questionar o que havia o feito reagir daquela forma. Não obtendo resposta alguma, começou a fazer uma cara de raiva e Edward ficou sério por questão de segundos, mas logo em seguida outra gargalhada teimou em deixar sua boca e sua noiva saiu da cama cheia de ódio, entrando no banheiro e batendo a porta.

- Lauren, abre a porta. Desculpa, é que eu lembrei de uma coisa engraçada. – falou batendo a porta quando já havia se recuperado. – Desculpa, querida. Abre a porta para mim.

- Eu não gosto quando você fica rindo na minha cara e não me responde. Que coisa engraçada foi essa que você começou a rir e nem me agradeceu?

- Foi uma bobagem que eu... vi na televisão. Nada demais, eu que fico rindo de coisa idiota. Muito obrigado pelo presente.

- De nada. – sorriu. – Eu vou tomar banho para me arrumar pro trabalho, quer me acompanhar?

- Que tal se você tomar banho e enquanto isso eu preparo um almoço delicioso para gente? É uma forma de agradecer pelo que você trouxe pra mim.

- Ok! – respondeu animada, já que gostava muito da comida que seu noivo fazia. – Mas a noite lembre-se que tem muito pelo que me recompensar também.

Enquanto preparava o almoço, Edward pensou em ligar para Bella. Já que sua noiva passaria a tarde fora trabalhando, ele teria tempo de convida-la para fazer algo, porém recordou-se que ela deveria estar na aula e optou por mandar uma mensagem.

Para seu agrado, enquanto comia com Lauren na sala-de-jantar, seu telefone começou a vibrar no bolso. Ele olhou rápido o visor e viu a letra "B", levantando-se logo em seguida e pedindo licença para atender. A loira sentada a sua frente não ficou nem um pouco feliz.

- Quem é? – ela perguntou um pouco incomodada.

- Eu, ué.

- Eu quem? Olha aqui, você está me fazendo gastar meus minutos! Diz logo quem é!

- Você não reconhece minha voz?

- Se você não me responder, vai conhecer o som de um telefone desligando.

- É o Edward, estressadinha.

- Ah.

- Que foi? Fica espalhando seu número por aí que nem sabe quem é o homem que está te ligando? Está começando a curtir a vida de forma adoidada mesmo, hein?

- Muito engraçado. O que você quer?

- Eu estou muito bem, Bella. Obrigado por perguntar e ser esse doce de pessoa através do telefone, me dá até vontade de te ligar mais vezes.

- Me desculpa. Oi, querido coleguinha Edward, como você está? Sua noiva já chegou de viagem e está aprovando o seu contato com uma estranha que tem menos da metade da idade dela? – brincou, mas foi recebida com silêncio. – Desculpa, esse negócio da idade deve ser um tópico sensível. Desculpa, Edward, eu vou parar. Eu estrago tudo, você está bravo comigo?

- Não. Olha, eu tenho que desligar. – ele falou percebendo que Lauren estava do outro lado da sala o olhando com uma cara feia. Torcia para que ela não fosse capaz de escutar uma palavra do que ele estava falando.

- Você tá bravo sim. Vai desligar na minha cara e me deixar aqui toda cheia de remorso.

- Não é isso, garota, para de drama. Eu estou almoçando. Vai para casa e se arruma. A gente vai se ver mais tarde.

- Ih é assim, é? Já cheio de autoridade? Não se esquece que você quebrou meu braço e não posso fazer muito esforço com o punho.

- Não foi minha culpa se você nasceu com problemas de equilíbrio. E você só torceu o punho, pelo amor de Deus. Daqui a pouco eu te ligo de volta.

Ele desligou e voltou para a mesa. Lauren não perdeu tempo em o questionar quem havia interrompido o almoço dos dois. O homem desconversou falando que se tratava da irmã, mas não soube dizer se a noiva havia acredita muito em sua resposta.

Ao sair do apartamento, a rica loira o deu um longo beijo e disse que faria de tudo para chegar em casa antes do horário do jantar.

Edward esperou cerca de 10 minutos depois que sua noiva saiu de casa para começar a se arrumar. Quando já estava pronto, pegou o celular e ligou para sua vizinha de prédio.

- Já está pronta?

- Sim, comandante.

- Então desce que eu também já estou a caminho.

Eles se encontraram na calçada de Bella e pegaram um taxi para o Rockfeller Center.

- Você não vai me levar para patinar novamente, né? – perguntou.

- Claro que não. Um desastre como aquele já basta para nós. Eu sei que você disse que nunca foi no Empire State, mas eu acho a vista do Top of The Rock muito mais bonita, então eu estou te levando para lá. Me fala por favor que você nunca teve chance de conhecer.

Ela já havia conhecido o local e achou de fato um belo jeito de observar Manhattan, mas Edward estava tão empenhado que não teve coração de o dizer que isso havia sido uma das primeiras coisas que ela fez ao chegar a Nova Iorque. Do jeito que a vida dela se encontrava, sair de casa por lazer já era considerado uma aventura.

- Não, também não conheço.

- Ótimo!

Quando chegaram ao local, passaram pela segurança e pagaram as entradas. Antes que pudessem pegar o elevador para o 70º andar, um fotógrafo tirava fotos de todos que estavam na fila em frente a uma tela verde em que seria projetada a vista do lugar. Na vez deles, Edward saiu com um sorriso bobo enquanto Bella saiu de boca aberta, pois no momento que o homem apertou o botão, ela estava reclamando do preço que eles provavelmente iriam cobrar para uma foto que seria facilmente feita no photoshop. Quando o homem pediu que eles tirassem mais uma foto, desta vez com os braços para o alto, Bella saiu em direção aos elevadores e Edward a seguiu rindo.

Ao chegarem no 70º andar e saírem para o deck de observação, Edward a puxou pelo braço e apontou para alguns lugares que conseguia reconhecer lá de cima. Edward estava todo contente em poder mostrar para a garota um dos locais que mais gostava na cidade de Nova Iorque e ela, por mais que já tivesse visto tudo aquilo, sentia como se fosse uma experiência completamente nova.

- Droga, não tenho nenhuma moeda de 25 centavos aqui. – ela falou. – Me empresta uma?

- Para os binóculos? Eu não consigo gostar deles, são pesados.

- Eu gosto de binóculos. É bom que posso observar as coisas com mais detalhe.

- Queria que a gente pudesse ficar aqui até o pôr-do-sol, mas você tem que trabalhar, né?

- Sim. – ela disse inserindo no binóculo a moeda que ele havia a dado. – Quando formos ao Empire State tentamos fazer isso. Bem melhor observar com isso. Como você não gosta?

- Sei lá, me limita. Aqui eu posso ter a visão completa. Fica parada aí, vou tirar uma foto para você.

- Não, sem fotos.

- Vamos lá, você está aqui! Tem que ter fotos.

- Você tem foto daqui?

- Tenho de quando eu era pequeno e vim pela primeira vez. Depois não teve graça, eu sou nova-iorquino, essas coisas só são maneiras quando você é turista.

- Uma foto e acabou. – ela falou posando ao lado do binóculo.

- Agora dá um sorriso.

- Ainda tenho que sorrir? Que exigente! – ela disse, mas em seguida abriu um largo sorriso.

- Ficou boa. - comentou olhando para o retrato em seu celular. – Depois eu te envio por e-mail.

- Ok, sem problemas. – falou voltando para as lentes do binóculos.

- Eu vou sentar ali enquanto você fica aí observando. – apontou para um banco.

- Tá, daqui a pouco eu sento lá.

Edward se sentou e aproveitou para bater algumas fotos não só de Bella como do local em si, achou que seria bom para ela ter uma recordação daquilo tudo depois. Não levou muito tempo e a morena logo o acompanhou, sentando num banquinho em que os dois cabiam perfeitamente. O dia estava claro e bonito, o céu azulzinho e Edward ficou mais uma vez chateado porque Bella não teria a oportunidade de ficar até o pôr-do-sol.

- Contente por estar aqui? – ele questionou. – Gostou do local?

- Sim, aqui é muito bonito. – respondeu. O lugar continuava a mesma coisa desde a última vez que ela visitara, mas agora com ele ali era diferente.

- Como foi seu dia na faculdade? Fez alguma coisa radical? – brincou. – Uma pena que não existe detenção na faculdade, tenho certeza que você nunca foi parar lá.

- Sim, nunca conheci a sala de detenção. Na faculdade não rolou nada demais, só um garoto que veio pedir pra eu explicar a matéria para ele e marcamos de nos encontrar amanhã.

- Nossa? Um encontro? – perguntou admirado. – Você está começando a me deixar surpreso.

- Não é nada demais, só para explicar a matéria.

- É assim que as coisas começam. – ele falou. – Vê se esse menino é confiável mesmo, marca de estudar com ele num lugar que tiver gente ao redor.

- Ok, pai. – debochou. – Ele parece ser inofensivo e eu sei muito bem me defender. Só não sei se vou ter saco de explicar as coisas para ele porque me pareceu ser um pouco lento para aprender as coisas.

- Amanhã então não vamos ter tempo de fazer nada, né?

- Acho que não. De qualquer forma sua noiva vai começar a suspeitar que você está pulando a cerca se começarmos com essa coisa de nos vermos todos os dias. Que desculpa você inventou hoje?

- Nenhuma. Ela foi trabalhar e eu estou aqui. Não sei se devo falar que tenho uma amiga, ela vai desconfiar mesmo que eu fale que não tem nada acontecendo entre a gente.

- É, não sei como eu reagiria se meu noivo virasse para mim e do nada falasse que encontrou uma amiga. Sei lá, inventa e fala que eu sou homem.

- É, tenho que pensar em alguma coisa. – suspirou. – Tá sendo legal passar o tempo com você. Até que você não é uma das piores companhias do mundo.

- Que gentil! E depois não quer que eu seja grossa.

- Estou brincando, baby. – falou cutucando a barriga da garota.

Bella podia não ter tido uma nova experiência ao estar naquele lugar, mas naquele momento sentiu o coração bater mais forte quando a palavra "baby" saiu da boca do homem que estava ao seu lado. Era a primeira vez que ela sentia algo desse tipo pelo mero mencionar de uma palavra de afeto. Tentava não pensar muito no que isso significava, mas torcia de todas as maneiras para que não fosse um aviso de que aquele relacionamento para ela não seria só uma amizade.

- Você ainda se sente vazio ou sozinho? – ela questionou.

- Não tanto. Acho que com o tempo está melhorando. Isso que a gente está fazendo, me faz bem. Eu me sinto vazio quando penso que não sou ninguém nesse mundo, mas não me sinto mais tão solitário. Dá para entender o que eu quero dizer?

- Você não é ninguém.

- Claro que sou. Eu não fiz nada de produtivo com a minha vida até hoje.

- Mas você ainda é novo. Um dia você vai descobrir algo pelo qual você é apaixonado e se dedicar àquilo.

- Não tenho muita certeza quanto a isso.

- Para de falar assim. Você me ajuda a ter esperanças quanto ao meu futuro, mas quando falamos do seu você é pessimista.

- Não é pessimismo, você tem muito mais chance de se sentir realizada do que eu. Você vai sair da faculdade com um puta emprego, vai provavelmente arrumar um cara legal para casar, se bobear vai até casar com esse moleque aí burro que pediu para te encontrar na faculdade. – disse e ela chutou a canela dele. - Que foi? Você quem falou que ele era burro. Sei lá, eu imagino o seu futuro brilhante. Já o meu não consigo ver da mesma forma, mas pode ser porque eu já tenho quase 30 anos. E depois dos 30 é um pouco difícil pensar em estruturar sua vida de forma completamente diferente do que ela já está sendo moldada.

- Mas a gente nunca sabe do futuro, não é? As vezes pode dar tudo errado e eu sair da faculdade sem um emprego ou descobrir no meio dela que não é aquilo que eu realmente queria da vida. E vai ver eu não caso com nenhum homem, posso simplesmente optar por virar lésbica.

- Sério? – questionou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso nos lábios.

- Estou brincando, Edward. Para de olhar com essa cara de tarado. Eu só estou dando um exemplo pra tentar te mostrar como a vida pode ser incerta. Desde que eu te conheci, venho sentido que cada dia eu faço uma coisa diferente para mudar meu futuro. Acho que tudo que eu faço hoje, reflete no meu amanhã. Vai ver você tá pensando desse jeito porque está passando por alguma crise de meia idade ou coisa do gênero.

- Muito engraçadinha.

- Você está me ensinando a ser mais otimista quanto a minha vida, espero fazer o mesmo por você.

- Você faz. Juro.

- Ok. – falou desviando o olhar. – Agora a gente já pode parar com a babação de ovo. De último caso, se nada der certo na sua vida, você pode ajudar a instituição Isabella Swan.

- Que instituição é essa? Ajuda cisnes desabrigados?

- Olha a palhaçada, hein? É uma instituição que tem como meta me fazer ganhar dinheiro de forma fácil.

- Nossa, que maravilha! Como eu nunca pensei nisso antes? Agora que você falou eu vou ter que fazer um depósito. – disse abrindo a carteira. – Você pode se virar, por favor, para que eu possa passar o cartão?

- Vai a merda! – falou rindo e empurrando o homem ao seu lado. – Ai Edward, você me diverte.

- Eu sei, você está sempre rindo ao meu lado, exceto quando eu te chamo de Cisne, aí você faz uma cara enfezada.

- Eu vou inventar um apelido para você também, aí você vai ver se gosta.

- Ah, é? Vai me chamar de quê?

- Sei lá...de...de..._Eddie from the block_.

- Quê?

- Ai que saco, você nunca entende as referências que eu uso. A música da , _Jenny from the block_. Que ela fala que mesmo depois de rica não esquece de onde ela veio, que foi do Bronx, que nem você.

- Não, Eddie from the block, não. Pelo amor de Deus.

- Qual seu sobrenome?

- Cullen.

- . Quem nem , que tal?

- Piorou.

- Ok, então só Edward. – desistiu.

- Perfeito para mim.

- Mas não venha me chamar de Cisne.

- Parei, juro. Só faço agora quando quiser ver você fazendo uma carinha de raiva.

- Depois não reclama de levar uma cotovelada. Eu já agredi gente que me irritava, viu?

- Não duvido nem um pouco. Temo pelos homens que tentam te dar cantada no trabalho. Devem sofrer demais na sua mão. Você tem bem cara do tipo que cospe na comida se o cara for chato.

- Nunca cuspi, mas agora que você falou nisso... Normalmente eu só dou fora e eles param. Segundo Alice eu tenho que parar de fazer isso porque diminui as gorjetas, mas acho que ela tem esperanças que eu vá me apaixonar perdidamente por um desses caras que me mandam cantada de pedreiro.

- Você quer isso?

- O quê? Levar cantada de pedreiro? De jeito algum.

- Não, estou falando de se apaixonar.

- Sei lá. A gente já não conversou sobre isso? Não é minha prioridade agora, mas se um dia eu achar alguém legal... Não quero me iludir e achar que do nada vou encontrar o amor da minha vida, as coisas não funcionam assim. Eu estou tentando não julgar todo mundo, mas quando eles vêm com uma cantada ridícula eu não consigo evitar.

- Vai ver o carinha da faculdade é uma pessoa legal.

- Você está tentando me empurrar o cara da faculdade ou é impressão minha? Parece que tá obcecado com ele desde que toquei no assunto. Daqui a pouco tá me dando uma camisinha e a chave de um quarto de motel.

- Desculpa. – riu. – Estou parecendo sua amiga Alice, não é?

- Demais. Já está querendo se livrar de mim?

- Não, na verdade acho que daqui a pouco é capaz de você se livrar de mim. Vai ficar andando com o pessoal da faculdade, sair com carinha tal, outro carinha da fraternidade popularzinho, depois ir para festinhas.

- Edward, isso é minha vida, não um filme adolescente americano. E você está com ciúmes ou o quê? Com medinho que o amiguinho novo roube toda minha atenção e você não tenha mais ninguém pra brincar no parque.

- Aham, com certeza.

- É isso sim! Nem 4 dias ao meu lado e já tá aí cheio de "vai ficar saindo com seu amiguinho da faculdade novo, blá blá blá".

- Idiota. – falou e deu uma risada. – Quando eu era mais novo eu sonhava em fazer faculdade, mas só para frequentar as festas.

- Ai, não tenho saco. As pessoas só vão para essas festas para ficar bêbados e se pegarem com pessoas que nem vão lembrar o nome no dia seguinte.

- Ah, mas faz parte.

- Sei lá. Quem sabe um dia eu não tente isso, né? Acho que agora eu deveria estar aberta a novas experiências na minha vida.

- Por falar nisso, me conta mais alguma coisa que você nunca fez. Eu já estou tendo algumas ideias pra próxima vez que nos vermos.

- Sei lá. Que tal se eu fizer uma lista enorme e te entregar? Assim você me surpreende sempre com uma coisa nova.

- Ótima ideia. – concordou. – Você realmente ficou animada com essa ideia de fazer coisas diferentes na sua vida, não é?

- Sim. Estou meio que me arrependendo só de ter deixado para fazer isso tudo agora. Enfim, antes tarde do que nunca.

- Verdade. Olha pra sua direita, estou tentando me controlar para não rir da cara daquela criança.

- Tadinha. – Bella falou dando uma risada ao ver que a menina estava agarrada no pescoço do pai e não queria de forma nenhuma olhar a vista. – Você e sua noiva já pensaram em ter bebês?

- Não. Lauren já cogitou uma vez adotar, mas desconfio que foi somente porque algumas amigas dela estavam adotando. Sei lá, talvez seja maldade minha falar isso, ela é uma pessoa amável e sei que se realmente quisesse, poderia ser uma boa mãe.

- E você acha que não seria um bom pai?

- Eu nunca realmente pensei nisso. Quando a ideia surgiu, ela desapareceu na mesma rapidez que veio. Falei com Lauren um pouco depois de morarmos juntos que nunca me imaginei com um filho e ela apenas concordou com o que eu falei. É muita responsabilidade ser responsável por outro ser humano, não sei se eu seria capaz.

- Entendi.

- Você sonha em ter uma família grande?

- Não. Acho crianças bonitinhas até um certo ponto, mas depois começa a sair meleca do nariz, cocô verde...não dá. Quando tentei ser babá para ganhar uma grana, vi que não levava muito jeito para isso.

- Você já trabalhou do quê antes?

- Só de babá e ajudava minha mãe as vezes a vender umas bijuterias que ela fazia. Nada demais. Agora como garçonete eu ganho uma graninha melhor. Claro que nada como a sua noiva, né? Afinal, o que ela faz? Me diz que ela está envolvida na máfia ou algo assim, ia ser muito legal!

- Sinto muito em acabar com suas estranhas expectativas, mas ela é apenas dona de uma multinacional.

- Apenas? Nossa, pergunta se ela me arruma um emprego. Diz que eu divirto o namorado dela enquanto ela em troca me dá um trabalho que paga mais do que ser garçonete.

- Ah, fala sério, deve ser divertido trabalhar como garçonete, você conhece gente nova todos os dias.

- Você deveria ir trabalhar comigo por um dia, para ver o meu sofrimento. Alias, isso não é uma boa ideia porque Alice ia questionar de onde você surgiu e não sei se quero lidar com toda encheção de saco que ela vai fazer.

- E dai? Vai ficar escondendo, ela é só sua amiga, não é como se ela fosse seu namorado que fosse ficar com ciúmes de você mandar uma relação com outro homem.

- As vezes eu acho que seria mais fácil contar para um namorado meu do que para Alice. Se um dia ela parar de encher meu saco, eu te apresento a ela. Nunca vi pessoa com tanta energia assim. – riu. – Falando em amigos, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Me leva um dia no Bronx?

- Sério?

- Sim! Eu sei que você sempre fala dos lugares aqui de Manhattan que você ama, mas sei lá...queria conhecer um pouco de onde você veio. – falou de forma tímida. – A cada dia parece que eu exponho uma fraqueza minha para você, coisas do meu passado que qualquer um julgaria ridículo e eu não vivenciei. Queria conhecer um pouco do seu passado também.

- Ok. – disse relutando um pouco. Queria satisfazer a vontade da menina, mas não sabia se estava pronto para voltar ao Bronx.

- Obrigada. – falou colocando a mão sobre a coxa dele. – De verdade, esses dias tem sido... surreais.

- De nada, baby. – ele respondeu dando um leve tapinha em cima da mão dela.

Eles ficaram pelo tempo que foi possível sentados no banquinho do local. Papeavam sobre qualquer coisa que vinha a mente e discutiam principalmente a vida e tentavam confortar um ao outro quando a insegurança de um bom futuro batia.

Eventualmente a hora de Bella ir para o trabalho chegou e ambos tentaram combinar alguma forma de se ver durante a semana. Ele não sabia muito bem como ia driblar a noiva e ela tinha que tirar um tempo para estudar para as provas, já que prestar atenção na aula não seria o suficiente para obter um dez.

Era a segunda vez seguida que Alice via sua amiga chegar ao trabalho com um olhar diferente. Ela parecia mais animada, sorria de forma verdadeira e conseguia até ser menos antipática com os clientes. Difícil não desconfiar que algo estava acontecendo. Mais difícil ainda foi quando pegou a menina no balcão escrevendo coisas aleatórias ao invés de anotar os pedidos de alguns clientes.

- O que é isso? "Nunca fumei maconha"?

- Ei, para de se meter no que eu estou fazendo!

- Calma, Bella, não precisa ficar nervosa. O que é isso?

- Nada.

- Se não fosse nada você não estaria escondendo de mim.

- Se eu quisesse te contar, não estaria falando que é nada, você não acha?

- Ok, ok. Não vou me meter. – falou enquanto pegava um copo para fazer um drink. – Sério que você nunca fumou maconha?

- Argh, Alice!

- Só estava curiosa, poxa. Se você quiser, eu sei de um cara aí que pode arrumar pra você.

- Tráfico é seu segundo emprego? – questionou.

- Vem cá, eu pago vocês duas para ficarem de papo ou trabalharem? – Patrick perguntou se aproximando das duas. – E do outro lado eu escutei vocês falando de droga, pelo amor de Deus, não quero saber dessas coisas vindo das minhas funcionárias. Principalmente você, Alice. Você é meu exemplo! Vamos lá, chega de papo e atendam aos clientes.

- Fala sério, ele é que tem a maior cara de maconheiro e vem falar mal da gente só porque você está tentando me oferecer uma maconhazinha. – Bella murmurou depois que seu chefe se afastou. – E sério, por que ele puxa tanto seu saco? Você está chupando ele ou algo do tipo?

- Eca, Isabella! – Alice falou tão alto que algumas pessoas que estavam no bar foram capazes de ouvir. – Que nojo, ele teve ter o pau todo enrrugadinho que não sobe mais.

- Não precisava falar isso, Alice. Agora você quem me deixou com nojo. Olha ele me dando o olhar do "fica aí mais 10 minutos que você vai ser despedida". Melhor eu ir atender as outras mesas. Ah, não estou atendendo a 6.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele já pediu 3 doses de vodka. Sabe que eu não tenho paciência para bêbado, né? Me dá vontade de ficar enchendo o copo deles com água para ver se estão bêbados o suficiente para notar a diferença.

- Ai, Bella. – Alice riu. – E eu achei que você estava mudada.

E ela de fato estava. Tinha preenchido uma lista enorme com coisas que nunca fizera até hoje e que se não fosse pela ajuda de Edward, provavelmente não se realizariam. Aquilo, mais do que tudo, era um enorme sinal de mudança. A questão é que ninguém mudava do dia para noite e, infelizmente, maus hábitos nunca morriam.

* * *

**N/A: Eles estão ficando cada vez mais próximos. O que será que Bella colocou nessa lista, hein?**

**Alguém tem suspeitas? **

**A pergunta da semana é simples: Se vocês pudessem fazer uma lista de 3 coisas que nunca fizeram na vida, mas que desejam fazer, quais seriam?**

**Como sempre, quem comenta ganha aquela espiadinha delicia! O próximo capítulo é um dos que eu mais gosto por conta dos diálogos e prometo selecionar um bom teaser...**

**Quem não tem conta pode deixar o e-mail daquela maneira que eu falei!**

**Vou falar pouquinho por aqui porque acho que já estourei minha cota lá em cima rs.**

**Beijos e até sexta!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**N/A: Obrigada Lou, Gaby e Bruna pela ajuda direta ou indiretamente na fic hahaha.**

**Obrigada aos leitores por continuarem aqui comigo.**

**A minha resposta do capítulo anterior:**

**Ir pra Irlanda (e depois rodar pela Europa)**

**Viver um romance de verão (daqueles que eu nunca mais vejo a pessoa e só recordo com nostalgia...e tem que ser no verão).**

**Ter um(a) filho(a) (mas não agora, porfa...daqui uns 5 anos no mínimo).**

**Boa parte do pessoal que comentou quer fazer alguma coisa em que tenha a sensação de estar voando (asa delta, paraquedas), diria que 90% das respostas tiveram isso. Outra boa parte quer ir prazoropa. Vamos todos e me encontrem na Irlanda, provavelmente bêbada em um pub.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

A semana tinha passado de forma arrastada, com Bella seguindo a mesma rotina de sempre, a exceção de Tyler que era seu mais novo companheiro de estudo nas tardes. Era uma pessoa nova em seu dia-a-dia, mas mesmo assim ela sentia falta da companhia de Edward. Não era que Tyler fosse chato, muito pelo contrario, até que achou o menino deveras engraçado e a única coisa que a irritava em relação a ele era o quão lerdo era na hora de aprender a matéria, mas ele não era como Edward.

A morena ainda o vigiava através da janela e, portanto, sabia que a noiva dele estava em casa todos os dias e que provavelmente por essa razão a única vez que se falaram na semana foi através de uma rápida troca de mensagens. No segundo dia que estavam sem se ver, até chegou a pensar que era melhor ter essa distância entre eles. Edward estava a ajudando a encontrar seu caminho na vida, e a aproveitar cada momento. Se tornar dependente do rapaz não ajudaria em nada, mas ela não sabia como explicar esse fato a si mesma, já que volta e meia se pegava querendo a companhia do homem que vivia no décimo quinto andar do prédio da frente. Vê-lo pela janela já não era a mesma coisa, pois sentia-se ansiosa todas as vezes, com medo de observar que ele estava fazendo algum carinho na loira com quem dividia a cama e a partir de algum tempo passaria a dividir o resto de sua vida.

No terceiro dia em que ficaram afastados, Bella se pegava constantemente observando o celular. Alice ficou até desconfiada que amiga estava escondendo alguma coisa dela, mas não quis interferir, já que notou que talvez o fato de ela ficar se intrometendo nas coisas da morena fosse algo que estava privando a menina de se confidenciar com ela.

Edward estava frustrado. Nos dias que passou com Bella, era como se o foco da vida dele finalmente tivesse voltado parasi. Agora, com Lauren grudada em seu pé 24 horas por dia, parecia que ela mais uma vez voltava a ser o centro das atenções. Eles saíram para fazer compras, comer fora, visitar pessoas importantes e no final do dia, tudo que ele desejava era ter alguém – mais precisamente Bella – para conversar e o distrair. Os programas de televisão não pareciam cativar mais a sua atenção como antigamente e a vontade de sair de casa explorando algo novo com a mulher que morava no prédio da frente se pronunciava todos os dias. Sentia falta da amiga e não via a hora em que poderia encontra-la novamente.

A chance, enfim, veio numa sexta-feira. Lauren recebeu uma ligação da sua secretária às 8h da manhã, informando que o local em que a loira tinha uma reunião importantíssima às 11h havia mudado. Acordou, portanto, Edward para que pudessem tomar o café da manhã juntos e até o chamou para fazer companhia no trabalho, mas ele recusou alegando que iria ficar em casa e talvez ligasse para a irmã a fim de saírem juntos. Mencionar o nome de Rosalie era certeza de encerrar o assunto. Com um beijo no noivo, deixou o apartamento e finalmente ofereceu ao homem um pouco de liberdade.

O rapaz tentou pensar no que poderia fazer com Bella hoje e a ideia não demorou para aparecer. Se arrumou rapidamente e saiu de casa em direção a universidade da menina. Era dia da morena aproveitar coisas que nunca havia feito.

Ela estava no meio da aula de leitura e produção de textos quando recebeu uma mensagem de Edward. Normalmente esperaria a classe acabar, mas sua curiosidade era tanta que teve que ler naquele exato momento. Seu coração disparou ao ler as palavras do rapaz.

**Bella, aconteceu algo muito grave. Por favor, estou na porta da sua faculdade te esperando. Estou desesperado e não sei o que fazer. Me ajuda. ~ Edward**

A morena olhou para frente e viu que a professora ainda estava explicando a matéria e falando sobre um texto que havia passado para cada aluno. Seus olhos novamente caíram na mensagem e se sentiu ansiosa, sem saberaocerto o que fazer, cutucou Tyler que sentava ao seu lado e cochichou em seu ouvido.

- Ei, acho que alguma coisa séria aconteceu com um amigo meu. Tem como você pegar tudo que a professora falar e me passar na segunda? A gente senta e estuda sobre isso.

- Ok. Você está saindo agora?

- Acho que sim. – disse preocupada. – Será que vai dar problema?

- Creio que não, Izzy. Você quer que vá com você? Está nervosa.

- Não, ele está me esperando aqui fora. – falou recolhendo o material. – Obrigada.

Nervosa era pouco para descrever Bella naquele momento. Saía correndo pela universidade e não via a hora de finalmente poder saber o que havia acontecido com Edward. Pela sua mente corriam diversas possibilidades: a noiva dele tinha descoberto sua existência e interpretado de forma errônea, que tinha brigado com a noiva e o casamento foi cancelado ou até mesmo algum acidente poderia ter ocorrido ali por perto e ele precisava que ela o levasse para o hospital.

Bom, seja lá quais foram as milhões de possibilidades que passaram pela cabeça da morena, certamente encontrá-lo sorrindo não havia sido uma delas. Se algo grave havia acontecido, por que aparentava estar uma maravilha?

- O que aconteceu, Edward? – questionou assim que o viu. – Está tudo bem com você?

- Sim, tudo perfeitamente bem.

- O que houve de grave para você me mandar uma mensagem daquela?

- Nada. Foi apenas uma mentirinha de leve. – disse dando uma piscadinha para a menina.

- Mentirinha? Você me tirou da aula! – falou indignada. – Eu fiquei tão nervosa que Tyler queria vir aqui fora comigo.

- Que Tyler? Seu amiguinho que anda mais com você do que eu? Já está me substituindo? – implicou, mas ela não achou graça e estava realmente parecendo brava com o rapaz. – Desculpa, mas você tinha me dito que nunca matou aula. Bom, esta é sua oportunidade. Sei que a pessoa que paga pela sua faculdade já morreu e não era lá flor que se cheire, então você nem tem a desculpa de ficar com o peso na consciência.

Bella pensou bem no que ele estava falando. Realmente ele tinha razão, ela não tinha motivos para ficar com peso na consciência sobre o fato do pagamento da faculdade, mas iria perder parte da matéria. Cogitou por um segundo voltar para sala e fazer a coisa certa, mas ela já estava do lado de fora e sentia falta de passar tempo com o homem a sua frente.

- Você não deveria ter mandado uma mensagem daquele tipo, eu fiquei realmente preocupada.

- Eu sabia que se falasse "vem matar aula", você ia dizer que não. – respondeu. – Estou mentindo?

- Não. – admitiu. – Ok, vamos lá. Já estou aqui fora mesmo.

- Essa é minha garota! – disse colocando os braços ao redor do ombro de Bella. – Estava sentindo falta de te perturbar.

- Imagino o quanto, mal me viu e já começou a me encher o saco.

- Ei, eu não fiz nada ainda!

- Não? Não me deu nem um "oi" e começou a implicar com meu amigo Tyler. Isso é ciúmes, viu?

- Estava apenas falando a realidade, ué. De qualquer forma, eu sei que é bom para você expandir seus horizontes, conhecer gente nova. Só não vai deixar o menino se aproveitar de você.

- Você está falando que nem velho, Edward.

- É porque eu sou mais velho, tenho que ser a voz da sabedoria.

- Então sua noiva é a Minerva, né? Deusa da sabedoria. – brincou. – Ai meu Deus, desculpa. É sério, foi a última vez. Eu tenho que parar para pensar antes de ficar ofendendo os outros, é tipo involuntário.

- Ainda bem que você não passa tempo com minha irmã, caso contrário ia até ter medo de Lauren sofrer um acidente por aí de tanto que vocês conseguem falar mal dela.

- Não é falar mal, é somente constatar a realidade.

- Bella...

- Ok, ok. Parei. – riu. – Para onde você está me levando?

- Não sei. – deu com os ombros.

- Como assim não sabe?

- Não faço ideia, já tive o trabalho de te tirar da sala de aula, você ainda quer que eu invente um lugar para te levar?

- Sei lá, né? Achei que você ia vir com tudo planejado. Aliás, falando em planejado, eu fiz minha lista!

- Sério? Deixa eu ver! – pediu animado.

- Não está aqui, deixei em casa. Não sabia que ia te encontrar hoje.

- Ok, então quando a gente estiver voltando para casa, você me entrega.

- Tá bom. – sorriu. – Estou contente que você me sequestrou.

- Eu sei, está toda cheia de sorrisinhos. Como foram esses dias? Fez alguma coisa diferente?

- Não. Nada demais. Só faculdade, trabalho e tenho estudado todas as tardes com Tyler.

- Ele é legal, ao menos?

- Meu Deus, você está interessado nele, Edward? Posso apresentar vocês dois, se for o caso.

- Não estou brincando, Bella. Quero saber da sua semana, das pessoas com quem você convive... Sei lá, as vezes você está afim do cara e não quer confidenciar com aquela sua amiga enxerida, eu estou aqui para te ajudar e inclusive te ouvir caso você queira falar de caras. Eu sou um, posso te ajudar com alguma dica.

- Eu não estou interessada nele. Tyler é um cara legal, colega de faculdade, mas só isso. Não sei se um dia eu vou me interessar por ele, mas por enquanto é só isso. – explicou. Logo em seguida o celular dela começou a tocar. – Oi, Tyler. Não, está tudo bem, não foi nada sério. Hoje não. Segunda-feira a gente estuda, pode ser? Ok. Valeu, a gente se vê.

- Acho que você pode não estar interessada, mas ele está.

- Ai meu Deus, vou começar a te chamar de Alice, hein? Será que tudo tem que ser sobre isso? Se ele está interessado, que pena. Eu não estou, talvez um dia, quem sabe? – bufou. – É tão necessário assim na vida você estar envolvido com alguém ou querer desesperadamente ter um relacionamento? Eu não posso ter um amigo e não sentir a mínima vontade de ir para cama com ele ou qualquer coisa do gênero? Porque se homem e mulher não podem ser amigos, eu deveria supor que estamos tendo um caso, então. Tenho que depender de alguém para ser feliz? Se eu estou sozinha, minha vida não está completa, é isso?

- Calma, baby. – ele disse passando a mão pelo ombro dela. – Desculpa, a gente não tem que falar mais disso.

- A felicidade está no amor? É assim que eu vou me sentir completamente feliz? – continuou questionando.

- Não sei, Bella. Cada um é de um jeito. – respondeu.

- Você é feliz por isso? – questionou. – Se só restasse amor na sua vida... É aí que está a sua felicidade?

- Não. Não sei. Eu não tenho todas as respostas e sinceramente não acho que eu seja o padrão de nada disso. Tem dias que eu me sinto feliz, tem outros que nem tanto. Provavelmente se um dia você chegar a amar alguém, essa pessoa vai te deixar feliz, mas também terão momentos em que você quer que ela te deixe em paz por estar atrapalhando a sua felicidade.

- Eu fico frustrada com isso. Me desculpa.

- Tudo bem, a gente está aqui para conversar, não é? Andando sem rumo e trocando ideia. Não vou ter sempre resposta pra tudo que você quer saber, mas sei lá... A gente vai aprendendo as coisas juntos. Eu gosto da maneira como você expõe as coisas.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Sei lá, as vezes eu me pergunto como é que você pode não ter feito coisas tão simples como tomar um porre. Você tem 21 anos, é difícil achar alguém da sua idade que nunca tenha vomitado as tripas de tanto beber e acordado com uma enorme ressaca moral no dia seguinte.

- Valeu.

- Não, é sério. Eu me pergunto isso porque você sempre tem uma resposta pra tudo, sempre questiona as coisas que estão te incomodando... Se você tem atitude para isso, por que não é assim em todos os aspectos da sua vida?

- Porque nunca tive interesse. Eu sempre criei um porém. Sempre inventei um, por mais que não tivesse.

- E hoje?

- Hoje eu quero me permitir. – disse olhando para o homem ao seu lado. – Não vou ficar doida e mudar da água para o vinho, mas vou tentar não criar razões para deixar de fazer certas coisas.

- Ok. – sorriu contente com o que havia escutado. – Então tenho uma sugestão.

- Ai meu Deus, já estou vendo que vou me arrepender de ter dito aquilo. – riu.

- Claro que não. Vou te levar para um lugar diferente que aposto que você não conheceu.

- Onde?

- Brooklyn.

- Mas lá não é perigoso?

- Você me pediu para te levar para o Bronx, mas está com medo de ir para o Brooklyn? – riu. – Lá tem alguns lugares perigosos, mas evoluiu muito tem um tempão. Talvez na época que sua mãe morou aqui ainda fosse um pouco arriscado pisar lá. Brooklyn se tornou um dos lugares mais desejados para se morar depois de Manhattan, as coisas lá andam caríssimas, inclusive os apartamentos. De qualquer forma, o lugar que eu quero te levar é um ponto turístico, então não precisa ter medo.

- Ok. – confiou. – Eu nunca saí de Manhattan desde que cheguei aqui.

- Você está de sacanagem!

- É sério! Minha mãe me encheu de medo. Falou que como eu vim de uma cidade pequena em Nova Jersey não ia me acostumar com o ritmo daqui e que era melhor eu ficar só por Manhattan.

- Não acredito...

- Edward, eu mal saía de casa, sair de Manhattan então...

- Tenho certeza que você vai adorar o lugar que iremos!

Bella tentou adivinhar durante todo o caminho do metrô para onde que o rapaz estava a levando, mas Edward só ria ao invés de responder. Sabia muito bem que era impossível que ela acertasse, mas achava divertido cada tentativa, principalmente quando uma delas foi que ele estava a levando para conhecer mafiosos russos.

- Vamos descer. – ele disse.

- Atlantic Terminal? O que tem aqui? – indagou. – Sério, Edward, não tem graça. Você pode estar me levando para um lugar muito perigoso e eu nem sei.

- Claro que eu não vou fazer isso com você, baby. Vamos lá, a gente vai sair um pouco antes e dar uma caminhada até chegar ao local que eu quero te mostrar. E só para constar, está divertidíssimo te ver curiosa desse jeito.

Eles caminharam pela Flatbush Avenue e depois entraram na Washington Avenue. Não levou muito para que Bella pudesse ver onde era o misterioso local que Edward queria a levar.

- Jardim botânico?

- Sim! Aqui é um dos lugares mais bonitos que você vai ver na sua vida, pode ter certeza.

A morena estava maravilhada. Ele estava certo quando disse que aquele era um dos locais mais bonitos que ela veria. Nunca viu grama tão verde ou flores tão lindas. Foram primeiramente no jardim japonês e tudo que Bella queria fazer era abraçar uma cerejeira.

- Eu quero levar para casa. – ela disse observando as folhas rosas da árvore. – Me arruma uma, por favor, Edward. Eu juro que não te peço mais nada.

- O máximo que dá pra conseguir é roubar umas folhas, desculpa.

- Que lugar lindo, meu Deus.

- Eu gosto dessa parte também. Vem, vamos sentar! – falou puxando a morena para que se sentasse com ele na grama, lado a lado. – Lembro de ter vindo aqui inúmeras vezes com minha irmã. Se você perguntar até hoje qual o lugar favorito dela em NY, tenho certeza que ela vai te responder que é aqui.

- Você ama a sua irmã, não é?

- Sim, bastante. As vezes dá vontade de mandar ela a merda, mas acho que é normal.

- Eu tinha uma irmã imaginária até meus 11 anos.

- Sério?

- Aham. Eu chamava ela de Meggy. Fazia a unha dela, ela ia comigo para a escola, a gente brincava de boneca...

- Você via uma pessoa?

- Não, eu só imaginava que ela estava ao meu lado. Sabia que não era real, mas eu queria tanto que fosse, que as vezes no meio de uma brincadeira era difícil lembrar que não tinha ninguém comigo. Parece loucura, não é?

- Parece coisa daquelas crianças estranhas que tinham visão de espírito, isso sim.

- Claro que não. – riu. – Acho que eu só fui um pouco solitária quando pequenina. Sempre fui muito grudada a minha mãe, sabe? Para mim diversão era ir ao mercado com a mamãe e comprar meu cereal favorito. Ou então passar um dia no trabalho do papai. Visitar a casa da minha avó, então... ela sempre fazia _cheesecake_. Nossa, só de lembrar minha barriga já começa a roncar.

- Está com fome?

- Não. – riu. – É forma de falar. Eu amo _cheesecake_. Na verdade qualquer tipo de doce.

- Um dia vou te fazer um _cheesecake_, então. Estilo nova-iorquino.

- Você sabe fazer?

- Sim. Eu gosto de cozinhar. É um hobby que adquiri depois de fazer umas aulas quando estava morando em Lyon. Como ficava com muito tempo livre em casa, acabei colocando tudo em prática. Volta e meia eu assisto aqueles canais de culinária e faço alguma coisa gostosa.

- Lauren deve amar.

- Sim. Claro que não sou nenhum _expert_, mas quebro o galho. Nada comparado aos restaurantes sofisticados que comemos.

- Você já a traiu? – questionou. – Desculpa perguntar isso, mas é que eu tinha curiosidade.

- Não. Eu já tive a oportunidade, mas nunca achei que valia a pena. Não tinha por que desperdiçar um relacionamento para dormir com uma mulher qualquer que nunca mais ia ver na vida.

- Você acha que ela é fiel?

- Acredito que sim. Lauren não tem o que reclamar do nosso relacionamento.

- Entendi. – respondeu mexendo na grama.

- E você? Já traiu alguém?

- A mim mesma, serve? – brincou. – Nunca traí até porque nunca tive a chance. Mas essas coisas são difíceis de lidar. Digo, imagina você está num relacionamento com uma pessoa e conhece o amor da sua vida? Deve ser assustador. O ruim é quando a pessoa é filha da puta e trai só porque quer dormir com uma pessoa diferente. Pra mim sempre vai existir uma diferença entre as coisas que acontecem por amor e que acontecem por pura sacanagem.

- Um pouco romântica essa sua visão.

- É minha forma de ver as coisas. – respondeu. – E eu acho que no fundo eu tenho um lado romântico. Bem lá no fundo, quase soterrado.

- Sabe o que eu acho?

- O dia que você se apaixonar vai ficar toda bobinha. Vai até parar de ser grossa com os outros, se bobear.

- Ei! Eu não sou grossa com os outros! E não acho que se eu me apaixonar, vai fazer com que os outros aspectos da minha vida mudem. Espero que não mude. Com você mudou?

- Não sei.

- Como não sabe?

- Não sei nem se um dia eu me apaixonei. – disse desviando o olhar.

- Sinto muito. – falou descansando a cabeça no ombro dele. – A gente é muito perdedor de estar sentado na grama, com uma vista linda dessa, discutindo amor e todas as bobeiras que acompanham isso. Vamos falar de outra coisa. Te incomoda que eu estou me apoiando em você?

- Desde que você não durma e comece a babar no meu ombro, está de boa.

- Ok, então me conta sobre algum dia que você veio aqui com sua irmã.

- Deixa eu pensar... Bom, teve a vez que eu comi grama.

- Eca.

- Rose sempre gostou de me ver fazendo papel de ridículo. A gente colecionava histórias em quadrinho e ela tinha conseguido roubar uma raríssima do Homem-Aranha.

- Roubar?

- Sim, Rose era um pouco delinquente quando mais nova, mas depois da adolescência melhorou. Devem ter anos que ela roubou alguma coisa, só não posso falar o mesmo de agredir verbalmente os outros, isso ela ainda pratica. Bom, continuando a história, quando a gente estava aqui, ela falou que se eu comesse um pedaço de grama, poderia ficar com aquela edição da HQ. Claro que eu aceitei na hora e comi, mas quem disse que ela me deu? Levei dois anos para conseguir roubar dela.

- Uma pequena dupla de delinquentes, uma bela história de vida. – brincou.

- Não foi tão ruim assim.

- É grama, Edward.

- Ué, você come alface, qual a diferença de uma graminha? Sério, prova.

- Eu não vou provar grama. – riu e levantou a cabeça. – Que coisa insana.

- É só um pedacinho que mal vai fazer? Você falou que ia aceitar todos os desafios da vida sem criar um porém.

- Isso num é um desafio da vida, Edward. É um idiota querendo que eu passe por um papel ridículo.

- OK, verdade. – deu uma gargalhada.

- Babaca. – falou com um sorriso. – Vamos levantar e continuar caminhando por aqui. Me mostra o que tem de mais bonito para conhecer.

Os dois passaram por apenas uma parte do jardim, já que para percorrer o vasto local seria preciso um dia inteiro. Conheceram o jardim de Shakespeare e Bella não conseguia parar de tirar fotos com seu celular. Comentou com Edward que iria mandar várias fotos para a mãe, mas depois ficou com receio que Renée a desse um puxão de orelha por ter saído da ilha de Manhattan. Ambos só conseguiram deixar o lugar quando a fome falou muito mais alto. Os dois pegaram o metrô de volta para Manhattan e Bella sugeriu que fossem em um _fast food_ qualquer, mas o rapaz tinha outras ideias.

Ele a levou para comer no Gramercy Tavern, um local que Bella jamais sonhara em pisar, pois achava que só olhar para o restaurante já a faria gastar uns bons dólares.

- Edward, não acho que é uma boa ideia.

- Eu pago.

- Com o dinheiro da sua noiva? – questionou e Edward ficou um pouco ofendido com a forma com a qual ela falou. – Olha, me desculpa. Merda, por que eu tenho que ser tão indelicada? Eu não quero gastar mais do que o necessário comendo. Se eu comer um cachorro quente de carrocinha, já vou ficar satisfeita.

- Vai valer a pena cada centavo gasto aqui. – relutou. – É sério. Vamos combinar o seguinte, se você achar que é muito caro para a qualidade da comida, eu pago. Se no final você achar que o dinheiro não é nada comparado ao sabor dos pratos daqui, aí você se banca.

- Sinto que vou querer te matar depois de comer aqui.

- Isso quer dizer que você topou?

- Desde que eles não sirvam grama...

Edward escolheu o prato de Bella, depois de perguntar quais eram suas preferências. Ela ficou com o papardelle com rangu de cordeiro e ele com lombo e barriga de porco acompanhado de cebolas caramelizadas, batatas assadas e molho de ameixa.

- Não entendo porque é tão caro e vem tão pouca comida no prato. – falou. – Se eu fosse no McDonald's ia comer muito mais e gastar menos de 10 dólares.

- Bella?

- Que foi?

- Come um pedaço da sua comida. Aí você começa a reclamar...ou não.

Bella pegou o garfo e tirou um pequeno pedaço de seu prato. Sua boca salivava e quando sentiu o gosto da comida em sua boca, teve que se segurar para não soltar um pequeno gemido. Ela não sabia dizer muito bem se era porque estava faminta ou se a simples razão era porque aquela tinha sido a melhor comida da sua vida.

- E aí?

- Vou ter que trabalhar muito hoje. – respondeu.

- Por que?

- Vou ter que pagar, né? Me ferrei, é muito gostoso

- Falei que ia valer a pena. – sorriu.

A morena comeu lentamente, tentando aproveitar cada pedacinho da cara refeição. Se o restaurante não fosse sofisticado, ela provavelmente lamberia o prato. Na verdade teve que se controlar e muito para não fazer isso. Edward disse que a refeição era daquele tamanho pois era o suficiente para manter uma pessoa satisfeita, mas ela discordou, informando que se a comida era boa, sempre tinha um espacinho a mais. Por fim comeram um bolo de cenoura com sorvete de noz pecã.

- Valeu a pena cada centavo, não é? – questionou enquanto faziam o caminho de volta para casa de Bella. Edward iria subir com a menina para que pudesse pegar a lista que ela havia feito no começo da semana enquanto trabalhava.

- Sim. Mas eu ainda comeria mais um pouco, pena que é caro. Ainda sinto o gosto bom do sorvete na boca, estou até com pena de escovar os dentes.

- Que nojenta, cara. – ele riu.

- A gente vai se ver amanhã? – questionou.

- Não sei, fim de semana é muito difícil Lauren não estar em casa.

- Ah sim. Amanhã eu estou de folga e domingo também. Alice vai estar trabalhando, então não vou ter muito o que fazer.

- Você já foi ao cinema sozinha? Talvez isso te anime, vai ser melhor do que ficar o dia inteiro em casa.

- É, quem sabe...

A ideia de ir ao cinema sozinha não era ruim, mas Bella pensou se ficaria novamente um tempo sem ver o rapaz ao seu lado. Fazer as coisas com ele era muito mais legal do que passar o dia consigo mesma.

Quando chegaram ao prédio da morena, ela se sentiu insegura. Já tinha visitado a casa de Edward e sabia o luxo que ele vivia. Qual seria a reação dele ao ver que ela morava num pequeno estúdio?

- Olha, eu vivo de forma humilde. – disse abrindo a porta de sua casa. – Pelo menos é tudo bem arrumadinho. Me dá nervoso ver tudo espalhado.

- Relaxa.

- Eu deixei dentro dessa bolsa aqui. – ela falou retirando um papel do bolso da frente de sua bolsa de trabalho. – Pronto, agora você pode ler as coisas embaraçosas que eu nunca fiz na vida.

- Nossa. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu exprimir ao ler.

- Eu sei que tem um monte de coisa sem pé nem cabeça, mas fui escrevendo o que me veio em mente.

- Ok... Acho que a gente pode fazer boa parte das coisas que estão escritas aqui.

- Se eu for me lembrando de mais, eu vou te falando e a gente adiciona.

- Ok. – ele respondeu guardando a lista no bolso.

- Então é isso...Você quer ficar aqui? Ver um filme ou coisa assim?

- Tudo bem. – respondeu sentando-se na cama, mas o celular que estava em seu bolso traseiro o incomodou, fazendo com que se levantasse para poder pegar o aparelho. Tamanho foi seu choque ao ver que tinha 13 ligações perdidas. – Merda.

- Que foi?

- Lauren me ligou 13 vezes e eu não atendi. Acho que coloquei o celular no silencioso e ele não vibrou. Merda. – falou discando o número da noiva. – Oi, querida. Não, eu falei que ia sair com Rose, não é? Não escutei tocar. Não vou demorar, já estou a caminho de casa. Ok, já te vejo. Beijo.

- Acho que nosso filme foi por água abaixo, não é?

- Desculpa, mas tenho que ir. A gente tenta se falar amanhã, ok?

- Tá bom.

A morena tentou se controlar, mas foi só passar 15 minutos que já estava na janela observando o que acontecia no apartamento da frente. O casal não estava no quarto e infelizmente não pôde ficar lá parada por muito tempo, já que tinha que se aprontar para o trabalho.

Estava no meio do expediente quando recebeu uma mensagem de Edward. Foi ao banheiro para não correr o risco que ninguém a visse e leu o que estava escrito no visor. Seu coração batia de forma acelerada, mas ela tentava não pensar muito no que isso significava.

**Adivinha quem vai tomar um porre amanhã. ~ Edward**

**Quem?**

**Você ;) ~ Edward**

* * *

**N/A: Opaaaa. Alguém vai encher a cara no próximo capítulo! Pobre Bellinha! Toma um engov antes pra não dar PT! Alguém imagina quais serão as consequências disso? Hmmmm...**

**E capítulo que vem temos um novo personagem aparecendo, alguém suspeita quem é? No teaser vocês vão saber!**

**Esse capítulo de hoje eu julgo muito importante por alguns assuntos abordados. Tudo que acontece agora é refletido no futuro. Acho que a fic entrou numa nova fase.**

**Não sei se vocês estão apreensivos com o futuro, mas peço que relaxem, eu estou tentando conduzir a fic da forma mais honesta possível com os personagens. E vocês sabem muito bem que não nasci pra fazer dramalhão mexicano, caso contrário os protagonistas seriam Eduardo Antônio e Isabella Maria.**

**Quem comenta receber uma preview do próximo capítulo e eu adoraria saber o que vocês estão achando de tudo até agora e quais são as expectativas do que está por vir!**

**A pergunta da semana é simples: O que te faz feliz?**

**Para quem não viu no twitter eu fiz uma playlist de DQA com músicas que me inspiram e que talvez sejam usadas na fic em algum momento. Sei que tem música depressiva. Relaxem, quando for pra pegar o lencinho, eu aviso. Aqui está a playlist http(:)(/)tl(.)gd(/)hk90vu (é só tirar os parênteses). Faltaram duas músicas que merecem entrar e eu só lembrei depois: Mr. Brightside, do The Killers. Fly Away From Here, do Aerosmith (valeu, Lou). Se vocês souberem de alguma outra que lembra o casal, só me falar. Talvez eu monte mais uma playlist.**

**Ah, ERRATA do cap anterior. Tem um diálogo que o fanfiction comeu. Ele é assim:**

**"- Qual seu sobrenome?**

**- Cullen.**

**- E. Cu. Que nem J. Lo, que tal?**

**- Piorou."**

**E como se não bastasse o tanto que estou falando: Gente, quem não tem conta e tá comentando, deixa o e-mail, juro que não mordo, o máximo que vou fazer é falar para cacete na resposta. Tem que ser assim: lalalaa (arroba) hotmail (.) com, por exemplo. Adoraria responder todo mundo.**

**Obrigada por lerem e até sexta que vem. Prometo falar menos. Acho.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**N/A: Obrigada Lou pela betagem, Gaby pela leitura e Bruna pelos olhos biônicos.**

**Obrigada por continuarem acompanhando a fic.**

**Capítulo de hoje vem mais cedo porque é feriado \o/**

**A maioria do pessoal que comentou no capítulo anterior (diria 99,9% hahaha) só precisa de coisas simples para ficar feliz. Eu não sou muito diferente. Adoro os momentos que estou com minha família e amigos, principalmente se eles estão rindo por alguma coisa idiota que eu disse ou lembrando de coisas engraçadas que já aconteceram. Ir ao cinema sozinha ver um filme que eu queria, ouvir um CD novinho por inteiro, ler uma boa história (até mesmo se for triste), me faz feliz. Receber review também me deixa feliz, tá? cofcaradepaucof**

**Agora vamos ao capítulo porque sei que tem gente curiosa quanto ao porre de Bella...**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

Edward não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo.

No dia anterior, ao chegar em casa, percebeu que Lauren estava mais do que desconfiada que ele não havia saído com Rosalie. Talvez fosse paranoia da cabeça dele, mas o rapaz se sentia tenso e aquilo foi só uma premissa do que seria o resto de sua noite.

Lauren, na realidade, nem sonhava que seu lindo noivo estava passando as tardes com uma jovem e bela menina que morava no prédio logo à frente. O que a irritava era o fato de Edward simplesmente tê-la ignorado. _Como não foi capaz de escutar treze ligações? Aquilo cheirava a intriga da mesquinha Rosalie_, era tudo que passava pela cabeça da loira platinada.

As coisas só pioraram quando o casal se sentou para jantar e Lauren começou a contar sobre a reunião que tivera enquanto Edward estava no mundo da lua tentando pensar de quais formas poderia ajudar Bella a realizar a maioria das coisas que estavam na lista em seu bolso.

- Edward, você está escutando o que eu digo? – questionou claramente indignada com o descaso do noivo.

- Me desculpa, querida, ando um pouco distraído.

- Posso notar...

O rapaz achou que aquilo tinha sido uma indireta e quase abriu a boca para falar que não era nada do ela estava pensando, que apenas havia feito uma nova amizade. Felizmente, Lauren resolveu expor sua opinião muito antes que Edward tivesse chance de confessar algo.

- Acho que você deveria passar menos tempo com a sua irmã.

- O que isso tem a ver, Lauren?

- Ela deve colocar alguma coisa na sua cabeça contra mim.

- Não viaja. Minha irmã pode não gostar de você, mas é reciproco. Ela é minha família.

- Eu também sou.

- Não compare.

- Por quê? Ela é milhões de vezes mais importante que eu, é isso?

- Lauren, não vou nem começar essa discussão babaca. Eu só estou com muita coisa passando pela minha cabeça, ok? Ando um pouco distraído, estressado...

- Você faz nada o dia inteiro, Edward. Vai dizer o quê? O ócio está te deixando irritado?

- No momento a única coisa que está me irritando é você. – falou se levantando da mesa. – Com licença. Eu vou fumar um cigarro e, por favor, não venha atrás.

Edward subiu para o terraço e sentou numa cadeira, observando a cidade com suas fortes luzes. Mais do que um cigarro, precisava de alguém para conversar. Sabia que Bella já estava no trabalho e não queria metê-la em confusão por ficar de papo no telefone. Sua outra opção era ligar para a irmã.

- Ei, Rose?

- Edward? Por que você está me ligando essa hora? Ah meu Deus, ela teve um infarto, não foi? Não aguentou e morreu durante o sexo. Eu já falei que uma senhora na idade dela só aguenta uns beijinhos. – a irmã provocou.

- Já acabou a palhaçada?

- Não sei, você já está irritadinho?

- Sim.

- Ok, então parou. – riu. – Ao que devo o prazer desta ligação? Normalmente sou eu quem tenho que ficar correndo atrás de você.

- Nada demais, só quero conversar.

- Vocês brigaram? – questionou sabendo muito bem que alguma coisa deveria ter ocorrido.

- Não, só discutimos.

- E qual o motivo dessa vez?

- Eu não estava dando atenção à ela, aí Lauren quis colocar a culpa em cima de você.

- Em cima de mim? A gente não se vê tem um tempão! Essa vadia é louca, Edward! Por que você nunca me escuta? Eu sempre tentei te avisar...

- Rose...

- Velha caquética. – murmurou.

- Rose, por favor. Não vamos começar. Eu liguei porque ela estava me dando nos nervos, não faça a mesma coisa.

- Desculpa, mas não sei por que essa bruxa quis me envolver na história. Ela não gosta de ver ninguém se aproximando de você, nunca vi uma mulher tão possessiva. O sonho dourado dela deve ser ver você afastado de tudo e de todos, principalmente da sua família.

- Ela achou que eu tinha saído com você hoje, foi por isso. – falou olhando os arredores, certificando-se que a noiva não estava por perto.

- E por que ela ia achar isso? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Porque foi o que eu disse.

- Edward Cullen, você me conta essa história direito que eu já não estou entendendo mais nada. O que você está escondendo de mim?

- Não é nada demais.

- Como não é nada demais? Você mentiu pra velha coroca!

- O nome dela é Lauren, Rose.

- Não me enrola! Desembucha!

- Não é nada demais, você está ansiosa a toa.

- Irmão, eu te conheço.

- Eu conheci uma garota, mas ela é só minha amiga. A gente tem saído algumas vezes desde semana passada.

- Puta que pariu! Calma aí que eu tenho até que sentar depois dessa. – falou e claramente podia se escutar no fundo da ligação o som de uma cadeira sendo arrastada no chão. – Pronto, agora conta tintim por tintim.

- Calma, Rose, não é como se eu tivesse traindo minha noiva.

- Me conta logo como vocês se conheceram, depois a gente discute a parte da traição. Sem me enrolar.

- A gente se conheceu tem uma semana. Ela veio conversar comigo e eu percebi que a gente tem umas coisas em comum. Ela é um pouco solitária e eu me sentia assim sem nada para fazer em casa. Agora a gente se encontra e fazemos coisas divertidas, nada demais.

- Ela é bonita? Quantos anos?

- Acho que sim. 21.

- Como acha que sim, Edward? Ou você olha pra garota e acha ela bonita, ou acha ela feia.

- Ela é bonita.

- Hmmm... E ai? Rola um interesse? – questionou curiosíssima.

- Claro que não, Rose.

- Ué, por que você está escondendo a garota da sua noiva, então?

- Porque você sabe muito bem como Lauren é, e eu não quero abrir mão de Bella...

- Por quê?

- Sei lá. – desconversou.

- Esse papo de sei lá não funciona comigo.

- Eu não sei, Rose. Ela me deixa contente, sei lá. Eu gosto de passar o tempo com ela...

- Xiii... Já estou vendo onde essa história vai dar.

- Eu não vou trair Lauren.

- Você está falando isso pra mim ou está tentando se convencer? – questionou com ar de deboche.

- Você é ridícula, Rose. Eu gosto dela, ela me faz contente, tem alguma coisa em mim que quer protege-la, mas eu não seria louco de desperdiçar a vida que eu tenho, para ficar com uma menina como ela.

- Por quê? Ela é pobre? Você é nojento, Edward.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Foi o que você disse. – falou ríspida. Odiava certos defeitos do irmão e ganancia certamente era um que ele possuía.

- Não é nesse sentido. Eu não arriscaria deixar tudo que eu tenho pra me envolver com Bella ou qualquer outra pessoa que fosse. Tenho muito a perder.

- É esse o nome dela? Bella?

- Isabella, mas o apelido é esse.

- Eu quero conhece-la.

- Não sei se é uma boa ideia.

- Ah, fala sério! Quanto tempo a gente não se vê, pirralho? Amanhã eu não trabalho e não tenho nada pra fazer! Que tal se nós fossemos num barzinho ou qualquer coisa do gênero? Abriu um lugar bem legal aqui no Soho. É um _lounge_, tem um lugar pra gente comer, beber e também pista de dança. Coisas moderninhas que o pessoal daqui parece adorar.

- Sei lá, Rose.

- Para de falar isso. Vamos e você leva a menina! Quero conhece-la!

Edward relutou, mas acabou aceitando o convite da irmã. Sabia que com Lauren no seu pé seria muito difícil sair de casa e encontrar Bella durante o final de semana, fora que levar Bella para um lugar como o que Rosalie havia sugerido seria uma boa oportunidade para que ela pudesse realizar uma coisa que nunca havia feito: tomar um porre.

Bella ficou parada durante uma hora em frente ao armário tentando pensar que roupa usar. A única informação que Edward havia passado é que eles iriam para um local onde poderiam beber e dançar. Ela não gostou da ideia inicialmente, mas como havia falado antes, estava tentando experimentar as coisas da vida, inclusive as que de cara se negaria a fazer.

Depois de provar roupas mais vezes do que julgava normal, decidiu usar um vestido azul marinho com decote em V que havia comprado assim que chegou a Nova Iorque, mas nunca teve a oportunidade de usar. Era simples e delicado, nada que chamasse muita atenção e ao mesmo tempo algo que a fazia se sentir bem vestida.

Usou uma maquiagem bem discreta, exceto por seus lábios vermelho-sangue. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho e quase cogitou tirar aquilo da boca, achando que chamaria atenção demais, mas seu celular começou a tocar e sabia que Edward a esperava na portaria.

Ele viu o exato momento em que a morena saiu do prédio olhando aos redores, procurando-o. O rapaz tinha optado por pegar um taxi e dar a volta no quarteirão para buscar a menina, já que tinha receio que Lauren fosse deixar o prédio e o visse parado do outro lado da rua. Ficou um pouco chocado com o que viu. Bella tinha pernas pálidas e com o salto que usava pareciam mais longas do que ele se recordava. A cor de seu vestido caia perfeitamente bem com seu tom de pele e jamais pensou que ela ousaria sair com algo daquele comprimento. Ao gritar o nome dela, Bella pareceu se tocar de onde ele estava e entrou no automóvel, brevemente o cumprimentando.

- Acho que nunca vi você usando um vestido. – falou.

- Claro, porque você me conhece há anos. – brincou. – Eu uso vestido as vezes, mas acho mais confortável usar calça jeans, não tenho que ficar me preocupando se minha calcinha está aparecendo ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

- Faz sentido. – riu. – Minha irmã vai encontrar com a gente lá.

- Sério?

- Sim. Na verdade a gente só está indo porque ela quer te conhecer.

- Me conhecer? Você contou de mim pra ela? – perguntou um pouco chocada. Ela não havia comentado com ninguém sobre Edward.

- Sim. Nada demais. Ela é gente boa, acho que vocês vão se dar bem.

- Ok...

- Preparada para encher a cara hoje?

- Nem um pouco. – admitiu. – Mas talvez seja bom, eu fico um pouco travada quando vou para lugares muito cheios e com música muito alta. Sei lá, me sinto um pouco desconfortável, mas é isso que as pessoas da minha idade fazem, não é? Saem, enchem a cara, voltam para casa com pessoas que elas nunca viram na vida...

- Não, você vai voltar pra casa comigo. – falou.

- Como assim?

- Eu estou te levando para o local e também te deixarei em casa, do mesmo jeito. Ah não ser claro que... sei lá... Você quem sabe, não tenho que me meter.

- Acredite, ficar com um cara desconhecido e levar ele direto para a minha casa é demais para acontecer hoje. Um passo de cada vez. Você pode me controlar caso eu perca um pouco da noção do que eu estou fazendo.

- Ficarei de olho.

E ele certamente teve que ficar. Quando chegaram ao local que Rose havia dito, vários homens colocaram os olhos em cima de Bella. Edward se sentia desconfortável pela garota e não via a hora de encontrar a irmã para que pudessem se sentar.

- Edward! – Rose gritou se aproximando do irmão. – Desculpa a demora.

- Já estava prestes a te ligar. – disse cumprimentando a loira. – Essa aqui é Bella.

- Prazer. – a morena falou esticando a mão. Já estava nervosa em conhecer uma pessoa nova que era próxima de Edward e ficou mais tensa ainda ao ver o quão bonita a mulher era. Aquilo fazia com que ela se sentisse um pouco intimidada.

- Muito prazer! – respondeu envolvendo a menina num abraço. Seu rosto estava virado para Edward e disse "Ela é linda!" sem emitir qualquer som. O rapaz rolou os olhos, sabia exatamente o que a irmã estava fazendo.

Os três se sentaram em uma mesa que ficava bem afastada da pista de dança para que pudessem conversar em paz. Cada um pediu um tipo diferente de drink e, enquanto a bebida não chegava, Edward e Bella tentavam se adaptar ao fato ter uma pessoa a mais em jogo.

- Edward me disse que vocês se conhecem tem só uma semana. – Rose comentou tentando quebrar o gelo. – Você é daqui mesmo?

- Não, vim de Nova Jersey, mas daqui a pouco faz um ano que estou aqui. Vim estudar arquitetura e urbanismo na NYU. – contou enquanto cutucava a própria unha, puxando uma pele que teimava em não sair.

- Que legal! Edward já te mostrou alguns lugares aqui de Nova Iorque?

- Sim, nós fomos no Rockefeller Center, no Central Park e também no Jardim Botânico do Brooklyn.

- Ah, meu lugar favorito no mundo tudo! – suspirou.

- Não te falei? – Edward disse com uma risada. – Eu contei pra ela da vez que você me fez comer grama.

- Ai, foi muito bom aquele dia. E eu sei que você me roubou, tá bom? Ainda vou conseguir minha HQ de volta. – falou apontando com o dedo indicador para o irmão.

- Nem parece uma mulher de quase 35 anos. – debochou.

- Você tem 35 anos? – Bella perguntou embasbacada. A loira podia facilmente passar por uma mulher com menos de 30 anos. Bella daria uns 26, 27 anos para ela.

- Sim, com muito orgulho. E não tenho uma plástica, ao contrário da velha com quem meu irmão pretende se casar.

- Rose...

- Você já viu a mulher, Bella? Pra que tanta plástica? Eu me pergunto se ela tem alguma parte do corpo que ainda é natural. Deve ter feito cirurgia até lá...

- É para isso que você queria me encontrar? – o rapaz questionou claramente irritado com a postura da irmã.

- Desculpa.

- E ela tem 10 anos a mais que você, Rose. Por favor, não seja hipócrita chamando Lauren de velha. – rebateu.

- Eu não fico saindo com caras que são 15 anos mais novos do que eu e me enchendo de plástica. – replicou. – Consigo aceitar muito bem a idade que tenho.

Bella estava até entretida com a troca de farpas, mas estava com medo que os dois fossem começar a levantar a voz e dar um vexame no meio do lugar. Para sua felicidade, a garçonete chegou com a bebida dos três e a partir daquele momento passaram a beber mais do que conversar.

Edward empurrava de tudo para a nova amiga. Drinks cheios de frutas e também algumas doses de tequila. A menina bebia tudo de boa, não sentindo efeito nenhum do álcool em seu sistema. Rosalie deixou de reclamar da noiva do irmão e quis conhecer um pouco mais sobre a garota com quem estava dividindo a mesa. Escutou a morena contar um pouco sobre sua vida em Nova Jersey e também falar de coisas cotidianas, como o quanto se sentiadesconfortável por andar em Nova Iorque com roupas que não eram da última moda.

- Que tal se levantarmos para dançar? – Rose sugeriu.

- Não acho que é uma boa ideia. Eu sou um desastre dançando.

- Olha você criando desculpas. – Edward disse balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Ai, Edward... É sério, eu não danço que nem aquelas garotas. Elas ficam esfregando a bunda nos pênis dos caras, é ridículo.

- Relaxa, eu também não danço assim. – Rose falou se levantando. – Vamos lá.

A morena quase caiu ao levantar e se não fosse Edward segurando sua cintura, ela certamente teria dado de cara com a mesa. O álcool estava começando a fazer efeito.

- Edward, vai pra pista com Bella, eu vou pegar mais umas bebidas pra gente. – disse com uma piscadela.

Ele quase reclamou com a irmã, mas viu que a menina ao seu lado já estava caminhando para a pista de dança e sabia que se ela ficasse sozinha naquelas condições, boas coisas não aconteceriam, principalmente dado o fato que alguns homens não tiravam os olhos dela.

- Você está sozinha? – um homem questionou se aproximando de Bella.

- Não, ela está comigo. – Edward falou colocando a mão na cintura da morena.

- Olha, mas que cavalheiro! – Bella disse com uma risada. – Eu sei me defender, Edward. Eu trabalho num bar, pelo amor de Deus.

- Desculpa, não deveria ter me metido. Não sabia nem se você estava interessada.

- Tudo bem, só estou implicando com você. – respondeu tentando ficar mais próxima possível do homem, já que a música alta atrapalhava a conversa dos dois.

- Como você está se sentindo?

- Um pouquinho alta. – riu. – Normalmente o máximo que eu tomo são duas doses de tequila quando estou no trabalho, pois Alice sempre me empurra umas.

- Bom, eu falei que hoje era dia de você tomar um porre daqueles.

- Põe as mãos na minha cintura? – pediu.

- O quê?

- Eu estou com medo de cair. Me segura.

- Ok... – ele falou olhando os arredores. Seus olhos caíram em Rosalie que estava no bar, um sorriso perverso em seus lábios e um sinal de que ela certamente não iria acompanhá-los naquela pista de dança.

- Isso é até legal. – comentou. Agradecia que graças aos seus longos saltos não tinha que se esforçar muito para poder falar perto da orelha de Edward. – Melhor do que eu imaginei que seria.

- Aham, está sendo divertido. – falou, mesmo sentindo-se estranho por estar tão perto assim de outra mulher. Será que estava brincando com fogo?

- Vai ver é um sinal de que eu deveria fazer isso mais vezes na vida e parar de recusar os convites de Alice. - disse, mas não tinha lá muita certeza do que falava. Não sabia se estava se divertindo por estar na companhia de Edward ou porque finalmente havia bebido o suficiente para achar que tudo era uma diversão.

- Você com certeza conheceria pessoas novas. Os caras parecem que nunca viram uma mulher de vestido. - comentou.

- Não sei nem por que estão perdendo tempo olhando para mim.

- Porque você é bonita. Provavelmente estão me fuzilando com o olhar. - elogiou e Bella quis rolar os olhos.

- Os caras não ligam para o fato de ser bonita ou feia, eles querem é alguém para levar para cama e como o comprimento do meu vestido não é dos maiores, eles devem pensar que sou fácil ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Não é minha culpa que essa bosta é desse tamanho. - reclamou e Edward riu. - Me distrai, estou começando a me sentir um tiquinho bêbada. Mas só um pouquinho. Ainda consigo fazer um quatro com a perna.

- Ah é? Então faz pra eu ver. - disse tirando seus braços que estavam em volta da moça.

Bella pensou durante alguns segundos como diabos se fazia um quatro com as pernas e quando foi tentar levantar um pé perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu.

- Posso fazer um onze ao invés de um quatro? - questionou apontando para as pernas como se cada uma delas representasse o número 1. Edward apenas deu uma risada e assentiu com a cabeça. Achava a menina a sua frente a pessoa mais divertida do mundo. - Agora põe os braços em volta de mim de novo. Vamos fingir que sabemos dançar. Tentarei sacudir o máximo meu quadril, mas não prometo sucesso.

- Tudo bem. - sorriu.

- Estou fazendo direito? Estou perdendo um pouco a noção porque parece que tudo ao meu redor está rodando.

- A gente está rodando, Bella. Você está fazendo com que a gente dance em círculos. – falou com uma risada e ela o acompanhou. – Isso não é bom. Daqui a pouco você vai ficar louquinha. Acho que talvez já seja hora de ir para casa.

- Não! – quase gritou. – Aqui está legal. Só mais um pouco. Não é sempre que isso acontece.

Bella não sabia muito bem ao que se referia. Na verdade, muito do que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento era incomum na vida dela. Estava em uma pista de dança, alcoolizada e com um homem tendo os braços ao seu redor com seu consentimento. Eles dançaram mais duas músicas e a mente dela não parava de trabalhar. Era difícil descrever o que sentia naquele momento. Seu coração disparava, mas isso já tinha se tornado uma coisa natural quando o homem em questão estava por perto. Estava atraída por ele, mas não loucamente apaixonada. Sentia um conforto que só Edward trazia. Era como se alguma coisa despertasse dentro dela quando estava com ele.

Ela gostaria, mais do que nunca, que ele não fosse uma pessoa comprometida. Caso não tivesse ninguém o esperando em casa, Bella tentaria dar algum sinal que estava afim do rapaz. Talvez um sorriso safado, uma jogada de cabelo, passaria as mãos pelo braço dele... seja o que for, mostraria de alguma forma que gostaria de ser beijada por aqueles lábios carnudos. Foi então que teve uma ideia. Ele estava a ajudando a realizar coisas que nunca havia feito, não custava nada aproveitar da situação para tirar uma casquinha.

- Ei, sabe de uma coisa que nunca fiz e me esqueci de por na lista? – ela questionou, esperando a resposta que obviamente sabia que ele ia dar.

- Não.

- Roubei um beijo.

Parecendo chocado com o que Bella havia dito, Edward virou o rosto para observar a feição da menina. Aquilo foi o suficiente para que a morena inclinasse o rosto e beijasse levemente os lábios que estavam a sua frente. Foi rápido e casto. Se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa provavelmente não significaria nada. O tempo que Bella levou para criar coragem e fazer aquilo foi o mesmo que levou para ela se arrepender. Abaixou a cabeça e se afastou de Edward.

- Me desculpa. – disse colocando as mãos nos cabelos. – Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando.

- Tudo bem. – ele falou, mas estava longe de sentir isso.

Bella era bonita, inteligente e divertida. Edward sabia que a garota estava um pouco alcoolizada e provavelmente deixou a bebida falar mais alto naquele momento, mas aquilo não modificava as coisas que passavam pela mente dele. Será que eles já estavam se envolvendo mais do que imaginavam? Será que era isso que Rosalie queria alertá-lo?

- Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro, desculpa. – falou se distanciando do rapaz e seguindo em direção ao banheiro feminino.

Edward caminhou até o bar onde a irmã estava e pediu uma cerveja. Rose não falava nada, apenas observava o irmão pelo rabo de olho.

- Ela me beijou.

- Eu sei, consegui ver daqui. E...?

- E o quê?

- O que você tem a falar sobre isso?

- Nada. Sei lá, Rose. Foi diferente, eu não esperava. Ela está bêbada.

- E você não. Sabe o que você tinha que ter dito? Que foi indiferente, que não significou nada.

- Provavelmente não significou.

- Provavelmente? – riu. – Ela está afim de você. Não digo que ela te ama ou coisa do gênero, porque não notei nada sentimental tão forte vindo dela, mas o jeito que ela te olha, é pura atração... Ela devia saber muito bem o que estava fazendo, mas não teve coragem o suficiente para bancar depois. Tudo bem que eu não a culpo, é uma merda você querer comer da comida dos outros. Escuta o que eu estou falando, se vocês continuarem se vendo, ela vai ser mais do que uma válvula de escape pra você. Essa coisa de que é sua amiga, que vocês são companheiros... isso não vai prestar, Edward. Quando na sua vida você ficou criando mentira por causa de uma menina? Você fala que não quer arriscar seu relacionamento por causa dela, mas fica criando desculpa para Lauren e colocando meu nome no meio, coisa que eu não acho legal, por sinal. Eu não falo isso porque me preocupo com você não. É porque se a garota se envolver, você é o filho da puta que vai quebrar o coração dela.

- Você pode ver se está tudo bem com ela no banheiro? – pediu, ignorando por completo o que a irmã havia o dito.

Bella estava sentada na bancada da pia quando Rosalie entrou no banheiro. A menina claramente tinha jogado água na face e respirava fundo. Seu rosto estava mais pálido do que nunca e sentia um embrulho no estômago terrível.

- Está tudo bem, Bella? – Rosalie questionou passando uma folha de papel pelo rosto da garota a sua frente. Não sabia nem por que havia feito tal pergunta, já que era óbvio que ela não estava nada bem.

- Estou um pouco tonta. Vontade de vomitar.

- Vamos para casa, ok?

- Estou com vergonha.

- Não tem nada para ter vergonha, vamos lá que eu vou te deixar em casa. Edward está esperando a gente lá fora. Vamos conseguir chegar rapidinho, só pegar um taxi. Me dá o braço que a gente vai juntas.

Elas caminharam para fora do banheiro e assim que os olhos de Edward bateram em Bella, começou a se arrepender da ideia de ter feito a menina tomar um porre. Ao chegar na calçada, a morena não aguentou mais a tontura misturada enjoo que sentia e acabou vomitando numa árvore. O rapaz segurava o cabelo dela enquanto Rosalie falava que estava tudo bem e que a menina não precisava ficar com vergonha, alegando que ela mesma já havia passado pela mesma situação mais vezes do que gostaria de admitir.

Foi difícil arrumar um taxi com Bella naquele estado, mas quando finalmente conseguiram entrar no automóvel amarelo, Rosalie e Edward pediram para o senhor seguir imediatamente para o prédio onde a garota morava.

- Obrigado, Rose. – Edward disse.

- Obrigado pelo quê? Você vai subir comigo. – ela falou. – Não estou nem aí se você tem medinho que Lauren te veja, você vai me ajudar. A menina é sua amiga.

- Estou agradecendo pela ajuda. Óbvio que vou subir com vocês.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento de Bella, a garota saiu correndo para o banheiro a fim de vomitar mais uma vez. Rose pediu que Edward pegasse uma muda de roupa no armário enquanto dava um banho na garota. Ele fez o que a irmã pediu, pegando uma blusa, uma calcinha e um short. Graças a organização de Bella não foi difícil encontrar.

- Esse é o dia mais vergonhoso da minha vida. – Bella falou sentindo a água fria bater em seu corpo. A maquiagem já estava toda borrada e por mais que ela tentasse controlar, algumas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Não sabia nem direito por que estava chorando.

- Que nada, Bella. Fica calma. Depois desse banho você vai deitar e amanhã tudo vai ficar melhor.

- Edward está chateado comigo?

- Claro que não, meu bem. Nem liga para o que ele está pensando. Ele é um bobão. – brincou. – É sério, ele é meu irmão, eu sei dessas coisas.

Rosalie ajudou Bella a colocar cada peça de roupa. Ao sair do quarto, a morena mal trocou olhares com Edward, deitando-se na cama e torcendo para que toda aquela náusea fosse embora.

- Onde você tem aspirina, baby? – Edward perguntou se abaixando e passando as mãos suavemente pelo cabelo de Bella.

- No armário do banheiro. – respondeu tímida.

- Ok. Eu vou pegar uma para você tomar agora e deixar outra aqui perto da janela para você tomar amanhã de manhã, tudo bem?

- Aham.

Edward retornou com um copo e o comprimido. Bella sentou-se e engoliu o remédio, bebendo toda água do copo. Deitou-se novamente e fechou os olhos, torcendo para que o sono viesse logo.

- Você quer que a gente fique aqui com você? – Rose questionou.

- Não. Tá tudo bem. Obrigada e desculpa qualquer coisa. – disse olhando diretamente para Edward.

- Foi um prazer, Bella. – Rose falou. – Da próxima vez nos encontraremos numa situação melhor.

- Tchau, a gente conversa... - o rapaz disse.

- Sim. Até.

Os irmãos ficaram em silêncio quando desceram no elevador, mas Edward sabia muito bem que Rose estava morrendo para comentar alguma coisa. Foi só tempo de atravessarem a rua para que Edward pudesse ir para seu prédio que Rosalie começou a falar.

- Baby? – questionou.

- O quê?

- Você chamou a garota de _baby_.

- E...?

- Edward. – bufou. – Você sabe o que você está fazendo? No que você está se envolvendo?

- Você está vendo coisa onde não tem, Rose. Por favor...

- Eu não sei nem porque ainda tento falar com você. Não adianta, você nunca admite as coisas e certamente não vai admitir que eu estou certa.

- A gente é só amigo.

- Sim, vocês podem ser só isso agora, mas ela é exatamente o que falta na sua vida, Edward. Uma pessoa jovem, companheira e que não te prende. Não te cobra, não exige sua atenção 24 horas por dia, não te humilha, não tem nada para jogar na sua cara. Aquele beijo que ela te deu vai ser só o começo. Não estou falando que você não deve ter amigos, mas alguém como ela nesse momento da sua vida... é pedir pra se meter em confusão.

- Alguém como ela? Rosalie, pelo amor de Deus, você acabou de conhecer a garota e eu também.

- Sim, e eu percebi que ela é tudo que Lauren não é. E sabe onde mora o perigo? No fato que você não ama Lauren. Você gosta é dos luxos da vida que leva. Espera até o momento que você começar a se envolver e sentir mais do que interesse no que uma pessoa pode te oferecer materialmente. – disse ríspida. Aquilo sempre era motivo para os dois discutirem. – Eu tenho que ir, Emmett está me esperando.

- Vocês voltaram?

- Eu amo Emmett, Edward. É isso que deveria unir um casal: amor.

Lauren estava impaciente, Edward nunca demorava tanto assim. Antes ele falasse que estava saindo por aí sozinho do que na companhia da irmã. Quando ouviu o barulho das chaves batendo na mesa de jantar, a loira saiu correndo a procura do amado.

- Você demorou.

- Fiquei conversando com minha irmã e perdi a noção do tempo. – justificou. – Preciso tomar uma ducha.

Quando saiu do banho, deitou ao lado da noiva que já o esperava na cama. A loira prontamente colocou os braços ao redor dele, deu um beijo em seus lábios e suspirou que o amava. Edward fechou os olhos e tudo que se passava em sua mente eram os acontecimentos da noite. Será que Bella estava se sentindo atraída por ele? Será que ele estava atraído por ela? Certamente era uma linda mulher, mas ele jamais pensou em se envolver com outra pessoa fora de seu relacionamento. Ele se sentia confuso e quanto mais tentava parar de pensar, menos conseguia ficar em paz.

Edward não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo.

* * *

**N/A: Pobre Edward. Será que existe alguém mais confuso do que ele nesse momento? E Bellinha, pobre menina, será que vai acordar se sentindo culpada ou orgulhosa da atitude que tomou?**

**Como eu tinha dito semana passada, conhecemos um novo personagem nesse capítulo que é a Rose. O que acharam dela? Quais serão as consequências de tudo que aconteceu? Será que a amizade dos dois vai ficar abalada? Vai virar algo a mais? Hmmmm...*autora fazendo cara de mistério* (leitores pensando que ela é retardada).**

**A pergunta da semana: Todo mundo que bebe tem alguma história para contar de alguma coisa que fez quando já estava um pouco "alegrinho". Qual é a sua história? E você que não bebe, pode me contar a primeira história que vier na sua mente, eu não ligo se foi sóbrio ou não. Eu adoro ouvir histórias.**

**Prometi que ia falar pouco essa semana, viu? Consegui. Consegui, né? Isso é pouco pra mim, porfa.**

**PS: Quem me lia em CdM e ainda não viu, eu postei o extra do casamento quinta passada. Esqueci de avisar.**

**Beijo pessoal e até sexta que vem!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**N/A: Obrigada minha beta Lou por acentuar minhas palavras (é que eu sempre acho que o word vai acentuar pra mim), Gaby pela leitura e Bruna pelos olhos de raio laser (wtf?)**

**Obrigada a todos vocês que continuam lendo.**

**Até que o capítulo anterior não teve tanta resposta constrangedora como eu imaginava. A maioria das pessoas que não bebem são aquelas que têm que cuidar do amigo bêbado.**

**Olha, eu tenho que admitir que história de bêbado não me falta (é uma vergonha, eu sei). Já deixei o sofá sem querer cair em cima de mim e fiquei soterrada embaixo dele, já discuti no meio da rua gritando "seu filho da puta" e depois batendo no dito fdp, já dancei "festa no apê" versão forró (sério, isso é tipo só com a influência de muito álcool para acontecer)... é tanta bosta que eu já fiz que nem sei qual contar. Vou relatar a última. Quando eu estava morando nos EUA, meu prédio dava para um pub irlandês. Eu já cheia dos drinks + tequila + vinho + o que tinha eu estava bebendo, comentei com minha amiga "Sempre quis pular no telhado desse pub". O que as duas fazem? Pulam a janela, é claro. Então a gente estava, na madrugada, fazendo uns 2 graus, acredito, andando de um lado pro outro no telhado do pub irlandês, de blusinha e rindo que nem retardadas.**

**Agora vamos ao capítulo e descobrir quais foram as consequências do beijo além de uma deliciosa dor de cabeça.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

Ressaca e vexame eram algo que Bella nunca tinha experimentado e na manhã seguinte a conturbada noite no Soho com Edward e sua irmã, ela preferia continuar sem conhecer tais sensações. A cabeça doía mais do que qualquer coisa e continuava sentindo seu estômago embrulhado. Quando se sentou então as coisas só pioraram. Pegou a aspirina e o copo d'água que estavam próximos a cama e bebeu tudo de uma só vez.

A primeira coisa que veio a sua mente foi a lembrança de ter beijado Edward. Se pudesse voltar o tempo e não fazer nada daquilo, voltaria. Ele era um homem comprometido e provavelmente não tinha gostado nem um pouco do beijo que a morena havia lascado em sua boca. Sentindo remorso, pegou o celular e enviou uma mensagem de texto para o homem que morava no prédio da frente.

**Desculpa pelo que aconteceu ontem. Não sei o que estava pensando.**

Não levou nem 10 minutos para obter uma resposta.

**Tudo bem. Você está se sentindo melhor? ~ E**

**Não.**

**A gente faz merda quando bebe. ~ E**

Não sabia dizer se aquilo era uma forma dele tentar confortá-la ou não. Se foi, não funcionou nem um pouco. Bella tinha o beijado simplesmente porque queria. Inconscientemente pensou o que faria se ao invés dele dizer que o que ela havia feito na noite anterior foi uma merda, falasse que também estava com vontade de beijá-la. De qualquer forma foi um pensamento que evaporou rápido, pois sabia que nesse caso não tinha chance alguma.

Ela se sentia envergonhada, mas queria vê-lo, sentir que aquele beijo e todos os vexames de ontem não haviam estragado aquela singela amizade que estavam construindo. A companhia dele era o que mais importava para ela e se sentiria arrasada de ter quebrado a confiança do rapaz.

**Tem como a gente se ver hoje?**

**Não dá. Lauren. Você sabe... ~ E**

Sim, ela sabia muito bem.

Edward acordou antes de Lauren e subiu direto para o terraço, pegando um cigarro de seu maço e acendendo. Por mais que se sentisse fisicamente relaxado, mentalmente a coisa já era diferente. Não queria parar de ver Bella, mas se eles continuassem saindo...onde aquilo iria chegar? Será que conseguiriam permanecer somente amigos? Aquele beijo foi um sinal que ela tinha pelo menos um pouco de interesse. Normalmente quando as pessoas estão bêbadas a verdade costuma aparecer. Pensou até que aquilo podia ser somente um sinal de carência, mas Bella podia ter tido qualquer homem naquele lugar e escolheu selar lábios justamente com os dele. Estava se sentindo num beco sem saída.

Quando as mensagens da menina começaram a chegar ele mal soube como responder. Não queria a ver, pois ainda não sabia que ações tomar. Falou de Lauren e sabia que aquela era a explicação perfeita. Era bom que lembrava não só a Bella da existência da noiva, como a si mesmo.

Os dois seguiram com seus dias de forma monótona, vendo as horas passarem lentamente sem nada para fazer. Edward se fingia de feliz para agradar Lauren e Bella só levantou da cama para fazer coisas extremamente necessárias como ir ao banheiro e preparar algo para calar seu estômago.

No dia seguinte a morena achou que as coisas iriam melhorar, mas ao mandar uma mensagem para Edward perguntando se ele queria fazer algo depois que ela saísse da faculdade, recebeu um "não vai dar" como resposta. Seu consolo então foi estudar com Tyler a matéria que havia perdido por matar aula na sexta-feira, mas agora era a vez dela ter dificuldade para pegar a matéria, já que não conseguia parar de pensar num certo homem de olhos verdes.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Izzy? – Tyler questionou.

- Não. Por quê? – indagou largando o lápis na mesa. Estava copiando as anotações de Tyler e distraída como estava, havia anotado a mesma frase duas vezes.

- Você parece estar em outro lugar. Quer conversar?

- Não. – respondeu automaticamente, mas depois pensou um pouco melhor. Seria bom desabafar com alguém. Tyler não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que iria encher o saco. – Na verdade é que eu fiz uma grande burrada esse fim de semana. Parece que não consigo esquecer, por mais que eu tente.

- Que tipo de burrada?

- Uma das grandes. – suspirou. – Beijei um amigo.

- E ele não corresponde seus sentimentos?

- Ele vai se casar em menos de cinco meses. E nem eu sei se tenho sentimentos desse tipo por ele. Foi um impulso, sei lá. Eu queria beijá-lo, não vou ser hipócrita de colocar a culpa por inteiro na bebida, mas normalmente acho que eu teria me controlado. A gente ainda está se conhecendo como amigo, até um tempo atrás ele só era ... – cogitou contar que ele era um cara que ela observava pela janela, mas aí achou que o menino a sua frente ia começar a julgá-la e constatar que era uma louca perseguidora que deveria ser mandada para o hospício mais próximo. – um cara qualquer que eu nunca pensei que iria me aproximar.

- É, se ele fosse solteiro acho que nem ia se importar. – opinou. – Mas ele provavelmente não levou muito a sério o que aconteceu. Se você não sente nada forte por ele, também não deveria se importar muito. Não significou nada.

- A gente mal tem se falado. Vai ver ele acha que estou louca de paixões por ele e se afastou. Não consigo parar de pensar nas possibilidades. Pode ser só paranoia da minha cabeça.

- Você está afim dele?

- Não. Um pouco. Ok, eu estou afim dele, mas sei que não vai dar em nada.

- Então relaxa, daqui a pouco vocês conseguem seguir com essa amizade. – aconselhou.

- Espero.

- Bom, vamos tentar seguir com a matéria, então? Foco, Izzy! Você está passando tanto tempo comigo que está ficando como eu. Alguém nessa dupla tem que ser inteligente e esse papel é seu.

- Ok, eu vou tentar me concentrar. – riu. – Obrigada por me escutar.

- Que nada. Estou sempre ao dispor.

Por mais que Tyler não tivesse dado respostas as mil perguntas que rondavam a cabeça de Bella, conseguiu fazer com que ela focasse na matéria e discutisse alguns assuntos da aula de sexta.

Edward já não estava tendo lá muita ajuda no quesito distração. A pedido de Lauren, havia a acompanhado para o trabalho, mas seria melhor ter ficado em casa. Lá pelo menos ele podia ficar de cueca na cama assistindo TV, já no escritório da noiva tinha que ficar escutando ela falar ao telefone sem parar e reclamar quando ele colocou o som do computador alto. Estava com tanto tédio que quase cogitou pegar o notebook que estava em seu colo e ir assistir um pornô no banheiro enquanto se masturbava, mas sabia que se Lauren descobrisse ia ouvir pelo resto do dia, ou se bobear pela eternidade.

O que realmente queria fazer naquele momento era ligar para Bella, mas estava tentando manter um pouco a distância. Não queria ficar sem ver a garota para sempre – até porque duvidava que conseguiria -, mas achou que depois das coisas que aconteceram, um pouco de espaço era necessário.

Na terça feira as coisas continuaram sem melhoras.

Bella não se aguentou e passou alguns minutos antes de ir para o trabalho observando Edward com seu binóculo. Ele estava jogado na cama, usando sua cueca vermelha de bolinhas e comendo pipoca – muitas vezes errando a própria boca e deixando algumas caírem no colchão, coisa que dava um enorme nervoso na morena. Ainda faltavam 30 minutos para que ela saísse de casa e começasse seu expediente. Resolveu então tentar falar com Edward, pois tinha plena noção que naquele momento ele não estava fazendo nada de importante.

Ela continuou de olho no que acontecia no apartamento da frente enquanto procurava o número do rapaz. Viu o momento que ele pegou o celular e ficou com o aparelho na mão, como se não fizesse ideia se atendia ou não. Colocou de volta em cima do colchão, mas pareceu se arrepender, o pegando novamente e atendendo a ligação.

- Oi, Bella.

- Tudo bem? – questionou se sentindo uma babaca. Ele claramente estava ignorando ela. – Você demorou para atender.

- Estava ocupado.

- Ah é? – falou com certa raiva na voz. Sabia que não podia se estressar, pois até onde Edward sabia, ela não tinha como ter noção do que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer quando estava em casa. – Hmmm...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, só queria conversar. A gente quase não tem se falado. – disse. Não queria ser dependente dele, mas inevitável sentir sua falta nos momentos de solidão. Se ao menos ela tivesse plena certeza que estava tudo bem entre eles, não se incomodaria tanto.

- Eu tenho andado ocupado e Lauren sempre por perto. Sabe como é...

- É, eu sei.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e não sabiam muito bem o que dizer. Bella sentia que ele não queria falar com ela, enquanto Edward lutava contra a vontade de sair do apartamento naquele exato momento e ir para o prédio da frente em busca da companhia da morena que havia entrado de surpresa em sua vida e tornado tudo mais divertido e complicado.

- Eu tenho que desligar. – mentiu.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu magoada. – Só queria falar que é muito bom te ter como amigo, não queria que aquilo que aconteceu no sábado atrapalhasse a nossa amizade.

- Ok.

- Tchau, desculpa incomodar.

- Que nada. Tchau, Bella. Ei...a...a gente se fala tá bom?

- Tá bom.

Ela ainda o observou o quanto pôde. Até soltou uma risada sem humor quando depois de desligar a ligação, ele jogou o celular longe e colocou as mãos nos cabelos, num claro ato de desespero. Se estivesse lá, ela provavelmente pegaria o celular do chão e tacaria na cabeça dele. Acha que ele estava sendo bobo e infantil em ignorá-la, mas não podia reclamar muito, pois sabia que a culpa daquilo tudo acontecer tinha sido dela. Sem muita opção do que fazer, foi para o trabalho torcendo para que Patrick não estivesse no pub, pois seria demais para ela aguentar em um só dia.

Edward quis se bater depois de desligar a ligação. Não tinha porque ser tão frio com a garota, mas não sabia como agir. Cogitou até ligar novamente para a morena e se desculpar pelo comportamento, mas resolveu deixar para lá. Talvez eles pudessem ficar conversando pelo telefone por um tempo, até que ambos pudessem esquecer o que havia acontecido naquele dia.

Num ato de impulso ligou para a irmã. Precisava conversar com alguém e mais uma vez ela era sua única opção.

- Rose?

- Que merda você fez agora? – questionou num tom meio impaciente, mas era só implicância.

- Não fiz nada. Só estou sem falar com Bella.

- Como assim sem falar? Ignorando a menina?

- Não ignorando, mas criando desculpas para não vê-la. – murmurou com vergonha.

- Edward quantos anos você tem? Pelo amor de Deus, seja homem.

- Você falou pra eu me afastar dela.

- Eu não disse nada disso. Falei que se vocês continuarem a se ver, essa amizade vai virar algo a mais. Vocês vão acabar se envolvendo. Você não pode simplesmente entrar na vida da menina e depois dizer "ok, você me beijou e agora a gente não pode se falar nunca mais porque eu estou com medinho do que vai acontecer".

- Não estou com medo do que vai acontecer, porque eu não faço ideia do que vai acontecer. Não sei se aquilo significou alguma coisa. Tanto pra mim quanto pra ela.

- Trata a garota normal, Edward. Como você estava tratando antes.

- Eu estou confuso. Se ela não tivesse feito aquilo, eu não estaria aqui remoendo tudo na minha mente.

- E você acha que isso não aconteceria cedo ou tarde? – questionou. – Sei lá, irmão. Faz o que te dar na telha. De preferência algo que impeça esse seu casamento com Lauren.

- Rose...

- Desculpa. Você sabe que eu tentei gostar dela, mas... ela não é pra você, Edward.

- Só porque ela é rica e eu um pé rapado? – indagou ríspido.

- Claro que não. E nem digo pela idade, você sabe que é implicância minha. Idade pouco importa quando você está apaixonado, mas esse não é o caso de vocês.

- Eu gosto muito de Lauren, Rose. Eu tenho um carinho especial por ela, você sabe disso.

- Mas não um carinho de paixão, amor entre homem e mulher. Você gosta da Lauren porque ela te colocou num mundo que você sempre sonhou em pertencer e é grato por isso. – constatou. – Caralho, eu devia ter feito psicologia.

- Idiota. – riu. – Num é bem assim...

- Ok, Edward. Eu estou errada. Acho que ainda tenho tempo de entrar na faculdade e cursar psicologia, aí eu faço um diagnóstico mais apurado e você para de viver em negação!

- Não estou vivendo em negação. Minha vida assim é boa. – tentou justificar.

- Podia ser ótima, mas você se conformou com o que tem. Enfim, não cabe a mim viver a sua vida por você. Acho que você já está grandinho para saber que tudo tem consequência nessa vida e as escolhas são sempre suas... O máximo que eu posso fazer, como irmã mais velha presando pelo seu bem, é tentar te dar conselho, mas como você sempre caga para o que eu falo, não sei porque ainda me dou o trabalho...

- Você sabe que eu escuto o que você fala.

- Escuta tão bem que tá sem falar com a garota e ainda vai casar com a velha.

- Só quero um tempo pra pensar longe dela. – disse ignorando por completo a ofensa que a irmã havia feito a sua noiva.

- Da Lauren? Dou completo apoio. – brincou.

- Você sabe de quem. – suspirou. – Enfim, chega de falar sobre minha vida. Você e Emmett vão reatar o casamento?

- Nossa, mais direto impossível, né?

- Vem de família, você deve saber bem disso.

- A gente ainda não conversou sobre isso. Estamos voltando a namorar, pra ser mais precisa. Vamos devagar, passo a passo. A gente ainda nem voltou a transar.

- Não preciso desses detalhes, Rose.

- É sério, pô. E você não faz ideia do quanto eu estou me segurando para não dar pra ele. Nós ficamos separados têm quase um ano, Edward. A gente sai para jantar juntos, conversa bastante. Depois daquele dia que saí da casa da Bella fui direto para casa dele pra ficar batendo papo. Quando me dei conta da hora preferi ficar na casa dele e a gente dormiu juntos na mesma cama sem fazer nada. Eu merecia o prêmio autocontrole do ano, porque dizer que ele é ótimo na cama é pouco.

- Vou ali vomitar e já volto. – disse enquanto ouvia as gargalhadas da irmã no outro lado da linha.

- Fala sério, eu nem comentei que acordei com ele me cutucando... e não foi com o dedo. – falou entre risadas. Adorava irritar o irmão.

- Não mereço ouvir essas coisas. – resmungou, mas queria rir. – Pelo menos você está contente?

- Bastante. Acho que dessa vez tem tudo para dar certo, sabe? Ele não está mais viajando tanto...foi isso que estragou nosso casamento. A gente nunca deixou de ser apaixonado um pelo outro. Sempre me senti amada, mas o problema é que ele raramente estava do meu lado e eu sentia falta do meu marido. Ao que parece ele falou na empresa que não vai poder mais viajar por motivos pessoais. Emmett disse que a razão é que ele não conseguiu suportar perder a pessoa mais importante que ele tem na vida.

- Nossa...

- Pois é! Me manda essa e eu já querendo ficar com a calcinha no chão! – riu e dessa vez Edward não aguentou e se juntou a ela. – Eu estou tão feliz, irmão. Queria que um dia você sentisse o que é isso.

- Não vamos começar com isso, ok? Estou contente por você. Emmett é boa pessoa. Vamos marcar de fazer alguma coisa qualquer dia desses.

- Claro. E você leva a Bella... – provocou.

- Rose...

- Eu adoraria vê-la novamente num dia em que nós não vamos tentar deixar a menina louca de tanto beber. Por sinal, você nunca me explicou por que a gente estava tentando embebeda-la.

- Ah, é uma longa história. Tem umas coisas que ela nunca fez na vida e essa era uma... Foi meio que assim que rolou aquele beijo.

- Hmmm...

- Para de analisar.

- Não falei nada. – se defendeu.

- Mas eu sei que quando você vem com "Hmmm" é porque está analisando alguma coisa.

- Estou apenas pensando, posso?

- Se possível, não.

- Engraçadinho. Bom, o papo tá bom, mas eu tenho que desligar porque vou me arrumar e me preparar psicologicamente para o fato que vou ver Emmett de novo hoje e não posso ir para cama com ele.

- Por que você não dá logo pra ele?

- Porque a gente tá se envolvendo novamente. Se a gente for pra cama, o sexo só vai deturpar as coisas. Fora que provavelmente do jeito que eu estou necessitada é capaz de passar uma semana sem sair de casa e só viver no quarto.

- Ok, acho que é momento de encerrarmos essa conversa. – brincou e a irmã riu.

- Vou desligar mesmo. Para de ser idiota e vai falar com a menina, ok? Me promete? Só toma cuidado com o que você faz. Ela parece ser um doce.

- Obrigado por se preocupar comigo.

- Já falei, você é o filho da puta, a menina é gente boa.

- Ok, docinho de pessoa.

- Te amo, tá?

- Eu sei.

- Diz que me ama de volta, babaca.

- Você sendo simpática desse jeito fica difícil. – debochou. – Te amo também, irmã.

- Ok, a gente se fala. Torce pra eu ter forças o suficiente para não dar hoje.

- Tchau, Rosalie.

- Tchau. – riu e em seguida desligou a ligação.

Alice notou que alguma coisa estava estranha com Bella e dessa vez não aguentou esperar a menina tomar alguma iniciativa e contar qual era o problema. Assim que o bar encerrou seu expediente, puxou a amiga para um canto e resolveu questionar o que diabos havia acontecido para ela chegar com uma cara péssima no trabalho.

- O que houve, Bella?

- Nada, por que? Eu quem deveria perguntar o que houve para você estar atendendo os clientes hoje com essa blusa larga que vai quase até o joelho. Logo você que é a menina propaganda do "quanto menor a blusa, maior a gorjeta".

- Eu engordei, estava me sentindo insegura, ok?

- Engordou? No cabelo, né? Alice, você é magrela. Se eu não soubesse que você é a pessoa mais elétrica do universo ia até desconfiar que você tinha algum tipo de distúrbio.

- Eu engordei sim. – disse séria. – Enfim, não é sobre isso que a gente tem que conversar. Me fala... Desculpa se estou invadindo seu espaço pela milésima vez, mas me dá agonia te ver assim. Hoje você estava dando as piores respostas possíveis.

- Estava nada.

- O cara falou "deixa eu te pagar uma bebida, morena" e você disse que preferia que ele te desse ácido sulfúrico.

- Ele mereceu.

- O que de deixou tão amarga hoje, amiga? – questionou sentando-se na bancada do bar. Patrick já tinha ido embora e elas tinham o tempo que quisessem para conversar.

Bella não sabia se era o momento certo de contar a verdade, mas optou por deixar a amiga apenas um pouco por dentro do que estava passando por sua mente. Talvez ela, com uma visão de mulher, saberia dar um conselho melhor do que Tyler.

- Eu fiz um amigo...

- Na faculdade?

- Sim. – mentiu. – E eu acho que estou meio afim dele, só que ele não liga muito para mim. Tem me evitado ultimamente e isso está me chateando.

- Calma aí, você está afim de alguém?

- Sei lá, Alice. Eu bei...beijaria ele. Gostaria de passar mais tempo com ele, me sinto atraída por ele.

- Meu Deus, achei que a gente nunca ia ter uma conversa assim na vida. Não estava preparada para isso. Por que não me contou?

- Num ia dar em nada. Não vai dar em nada.

- Por que não? A gente investe quando está afim, Bella!

- Mas ele me ignora e... não tem futuro, Alice. Sério, ele é o tipo de cara que tem outras prioridades na vida dele. – falou. Tinha vergonha de contar que estava afim de um cara que já era comprometido para Alice. Isso não era coisa que uma pessoa com a índole dela faria.

- Mas não desiste, Bella! Sério, se esse cara conseguiu que você se interessasse nele, alguma coisa deve significar.

- Significa que eu me fodi bonito por querer logo o cara que eu não posso ter. – debochou. – Enfim, vai passar, só estou chateada porque eu queria muito tê-lo como amigo. Ele me faz bem, sabe? E a gente nem se conhece há tanto tempo. Parece que simplesmente nos demos bem de cara. É uma pena.

- Tem algum motivo pra ele estar te ignorando? Você falou alguma coisa?

- Fiz algo errado.

- O quê?

- Prefiro não falar, mas eu sei que ele pode estar bravo comigo. Espero que passe e a gente possa voltar ao mesmo estágio de antes.

- Bom, única coisa que posso te falar é que se você não quer ir atrás dele, espera. Se ele também quer manter uma amizade com você ou qualquer coisa a mais, ele vai vir atrás.

- É. – disse desanimada.

Ao chegar em casa, ela foi direto para a janela espiar. Lauren estava esparramada na cama ao lado do rapaz enquanto ele apertava sem parar o controle da televisão. A luz batia em seu rosto mudando constantemente de cor. Aparentemente nada parecia o satisfazer.

Bella largou o binóculo e se tacou na cama, frustrada com a distância que ele estava impondo. Tentou ao máximo não pensar muito nisso, mas como se o universo quisesse mostrar para ela que era impossível esquecer o homem que morava no prédio da frente, sonhou exatamente com seus olhos verdes favoritos.

As pessoas gostam de falar que "amanhã é um novo dia", mas não era porcaria nenhuma. Ao menos era isso que Bella pensou ao acordar. Nenhuma mensagem de Edward falando que tinha sido um idiota e que estava com saudades dela, nenhuma ligação perdida e infelizmente nenhum ET havia a abduzido e feito uma limpa em seu cérebro para que pudesse esquecer de vez o rapaz que morava no décimo quinto andar do outro prédio.

Edward estava no trabalho de Lauren assistindo um vídeo no Youtube que mostrava o parto de um cavalo. Ele não sabia muito bem como tinha caído naquele vídeo, mas não conseguia parar de assistir e quando viu que o site o sugeria diversos partos de diferentes animais, começou a assistir um atrás do outro. Era tão grotesco e fascinante que ele não conseguia parar de assistir. Tinha finalmente conseguido parar de pensar em uma certa morena. O problema foi quando viu o parto de uma cachorrinha chamada Bella e todo seu esforço para fic02ar entretido com outra coisa foi por água abaixo.

Era o quarto dia que eles estavam sem bater um papo e parecia mais uma eternidade para ambos. O rapaz resolveu parar de bobeira e pegou o celular para mandar uma mensagem para a amiga. Era hora de superar o que havia ocorrido, eles já eram grandinhos suficiente para seguir em frente.

Aproveitou que Lauren não estava na sala e ligou do telefone que estava na mesa, já que seu celular estava sem bateria. Esperava que Bella não ignorasse a ligação, já que provavelmente em seu visor apareceria a mensagem de número bloqueado.

- Alô? – uma voz masculina falou.

- Poderia falar com Isabella? – questionou. Pensava ter ligado para o número errado.

- Ela está no banheiro, você pode ligar em 5 minutinhos?

- Hmm... Sim, quem é? –indagou desconfiado.

- Um amigo dela.

- Ok. Muito obrigado.

- De nada.

_Bom, talvez ela não estivesse sentindo tanta falta assim de mim_, pensou.

Ao retornar do banheiro, Tyler informou a morena que alguém havia a ligado. O coração de Bella disparou, pensando que poderia ser Edward, mas ao ver os números recentes, viu que não se tratava do rapaz.

- Deve ter sido alguma empresa de telemarketing.

- Sim. Chamaram por Isabella. Desculpa por ter atendido, estava tocando, fiquei com medo de atrapalhar o pessoal aqui da biblioteca, por mais que não tenha quase ninguém aqui hoje.

- Não tem problema. Só fiquei chateada porque não era o meu amigo.

- Ainda sem se falar?

- Sim.

- Acho que você deveria tomar uma atitude, Bella. Manda uma mensagem, manda ele parar de ser babaca. Você é muito legal.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu.

Tyler tinha sido uma boa companhia esses dias. Tentava fazer a menina rir e parecia mais interessado na matéria, fazendo perguntas inteligentes. Bella não achava que ele tinha algum interesse nela além de amizade e isso facilitava o convívio dos dois. Ir para a faculdade estudar não era de forma alguma uma tortura e sim uma forma de tentar manter a cabeça longe de certo homem de cabelos acobreados e vibrantes olhos verdes.

Alice ficou mais uma vez falando que a amiga não deveria desistir da amizade e muito menos de dar em cima do carinha que ela estava afim, alegando que as coisas poderiam não ir pra frente, mas não custava nada trocar uns beijinhos._ Ah, se ela soubesse o quanto um beijinho de nada havia custado a Bella_.

A morena chegou em casa frustrada. Já estava de saco cheio e com raiva de Edward. Assim que se aprontou para dormir, pegou o celular, pouco se lixando para o horário – já tinha observado a janela da frente e sabia muito bem que ele estava acordado – e mandou uma mensagem para Edward.

**Você vai ser babaca e ficar me ignorando?**

A resposta demorou a vir, mas pelo menos ele respondeu.

**Não estou te ignorando, só tem muita coisa na minha mente. ~ E**

A vontade que ela tinha era responder "foda-se", mas sabia que seria muita imaturidade de sua parte.

**Não é o que parece. Eu já pedi desculpas, não foi? Preciso fazer o que mais? Não significou nada, esquece.**

Edward queria esquecer. Queria mesmo, se conseguisse já teria esquecido há muito tempo. O problema estava justamente no que aquilo havia significado para ele. Um homem que se sentia tão seguro em seu relacionamento, e no que o futuro o reservava, foi pego de surpresa pela primeira vez e ainda por cima por uma bela morena.

Vendo que ele não ia responder mais nada, mandou mais uma mensagem.

**Eu sinto sua falta, ok? Quando você parar de bobagem, me liga. **

Ela tinha feito tudo que pode e aguardou pacientemente pelo contato do rapaz. Felizmente, só levou um dia para ele finalmente se tocar que estava tentando se afastar de uma pessoa que ele não queria perder em sua vida, seja lá como fosse. Desde que Bella entrou em sua vida, as coisas não tinham sido as mesmas e ele não suportaria voltar para o estágio que estava.

Bella estava no metrô quando foi notificada que uma nova mensagem a aguardava no celular.

**Ok, eu estava sendo babaca. Desculpa. Me encontra sábado? ~ E**

Ela pensou em ser mais difícil, falar que tinha coisa para fazer e que ele não podia simplesmente ficar de boa e chamar ela para sair, mas sentia tanta falta de sair por aí desvendando NY com ele, que a única coisa que conseguiu responder foi "Onde?".

**Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see… ****~ E **

**Oi?**

**Strawberry Fields. Central Park. Sábado às 16h. ~ E**

Quando chegou ao trabalho, Bella estava só sorrisos. Alice apenas virou para amiga – sem que a morena tivesse dito uma palavra sobre as mensagens que recebeu – e disse que estava feliz que ela havia feito as pazes com o amigo. Como se não fosse possível, o sorriso de Bella ficou ainda maior. Ela não estava só feliz, mas radiante.

Mal podia esperar para sábado.

* * *

**N/A: Edward... toma vergonha na cara, rapaz. Quem queria dar uns tapinhas nele esse capítulo, hein?**

**O que será que vai acontecer no Central Park? Será que agora esse negócio vai para frente? Vamos aguardar... (eu se fosse a Bella dava uns soquinhos de leve nele quando ele aparecesse, mas infelizmente não agimos da mesma maneira rs)**

**A pergunta da semana: O que deixa você chateada/magoada?**

**Como sempre, quem manda review recebe uma espiadinha do próximo capítulo. E olha, só quero falar que o próximo capítulo...não, deixa. Melhor eu ficar calada, vocês podem criar expectativas hahaha.**

**Ah teve uma menina que comentou no capítulo 5 e eu esqueci de falar capítulo passado que o e-mail tava errado e voltou. Juro que não sou ruim, se eu não respondi é porque alguma merda deu no meio do caminho.**

**Se vocês ainda estão com saco e me lendo, comentei no twitter essa semana da "One Shot Oculta" e quem não leu por favor dá uma olhada nesse link aqui onde eu explico tudo direitinho: tl . gd / hqf2t4**

**Tirem os espaços.**

**Beijos e até sexta que vem! :D**


	9. Capítulo 8

**N/A: Obrigada minhas caras Lou, Gaby e Bruna por ajudarem DQA, sendo com uma correção a minha falta de acentuação, leitura ou olhos de raio X.**

**Acho que a maioria do pessoal disse que fica chateado quando é ignorado. Isso é foda mesmo.**

**Eu já fui de me chatear muito, hoje em dia nem tanto. Normalmente o que me chateia é falsidade, descaso e falta de respeito. Fico chateada quando só eu corro atrás dos outros e a pessoa caga e não vai atrás de mim. Mas eu só fico chateada por um tempo também, depois foda-se. Agora quando me magoa a parada é diferente (porque acho que magoar é bem pior), eu infelizmente tenho que parar de ser alguém que guarda rancor (um dia quem sabe?).**

**Agora vamos ao capítulo...**

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

Antes mesmo das quatro horas da tarde, Bella já estava esperando por Edward em frente ao memorial de Strawberry Fields no Central Park. Para passar o tempo checava seu e-mail, facebook e a página principal do NY Times.

Edward viu a menina concentrada no celular e ficou um tempo observando. Alguma coisa séria havia capturado a atenção da morena, pois tinha o cenho franzido e seus lábios formavam quase um biquinho. Ele até ficaria mais algum tempo ali parado, mas sentia falta de jogar conversa fora com a garota e não queria desperdiçar o tempo que tinham.

Já ela estava tão distraída lendo uma notícia que mal notou quando uma pessoa sentou ao seu lado.

- Achei que seria recebido com mais empolgação depois de ter ficado uma semana sem te ver. – ele disse e Bella pareceu sair de seu transe.

Como num impulso, deu um forte abraço no rapaz e ele apenas riu da atitude da menina. Se xingava internamente por ter sido tão imaturo nos últimos dias.

- Achei que ia ser o primeiro a chegar. Acabou de dar 16h.

- Não tinha nada para fazer. Estava estudando com Tyler e como acabamos cedo, vim direto para cá.

- Hmmm... seu amiguinho... – falou fazendo uma careta. Bella gargalhou. Estava morrendo de saudades do jeito que ele implicava com o menino de sua turma. Gostava de pensar que ele tinha ciúmes.

- Sim, meu amiguinho que você tanto adora.

- Ele me substituiu bem essa semana?

- Ninguém te substitui, Edward. – falou de forma sincera e naquele momento Edward quis parar de implicar com a menina, porque no final das contas ele estava se sentindo um babaca em ter ficado esses dias todos a ignorando. – Mesmo quando você é um ridículo que fica sendo frio comigo no telefone só porque eu fiz uma besteira. Que fica me ignorando, que inventava desculpa para não me ver. Eu não deveria nem estar sendo tão legal assim com você.

- Desculpa. – pediu sinceramente.

- Tudo bem, já perdoei. Não gosto de ficar guardando rancor e sei que nada daquilo teria acontecido se eu não tivesse tomado uma atitude sem pensar. Só não vai fazer isso de novo. – disse. – E eu prometo que nunca mais faço uma doideira daquelas.

- Me conta o que você fez essa semana. – perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Nada demais, só estou estudando bastante. Ah, eu contei mais ou menos sobre você para Alice.

- E ela não deu ataque?

- Não. Eu falei algumas mentiras. Por exemplo, você estuda na minha faculdade, sabia?

- Nossa, achei que eu nunca ia fazer faculdade na vida. Pelo menos num mundo paralelo eu faço. Mais o quê?

- Você é solteiro.

- Tem certeza que você estava falando de mim ou era de Tyler?

- Bobo! – riu. – Só contei porque estava com raiva. Pelo menos agora ela não está me pentelhando.

- Vai ver ela acha que você está afim de mim e por isso não está insistindo que você fique dando em cima de vários caras.

- É. Deve ser algo do tipo. – desconversou. – E você? O que tanto fez essa semana que não podia me dar atenção?

- Obrigado pelo tom sarcástico. – riu. - Fui diversos dias para o trabalho de Lauren.

- Divertido?

- Não. Um saco. Sério, fiquei pensando que eu realmente nasci para ser um fodido na vida. – comentou e Bella riu. - Não fica rindo, estou falando de algo sério.

- Desculpa, mas o jeito que você falou foi engraçado.

- Eu nunca ia conseguir fazer o que ela faz. Ficar sentado num escritório com um notebook já é chato, imagina trabalhando?

- Você pensa no que estaria fazendo da sua vida se não estivesse com Lauren?

- Não faço ideia. Provavelmente ia tá sem um puto no bolso. Rosalie talvez tentaria me ajudar a arrumar um emprego no banco em que ela trabalha e eu ia foder com tudo, não ia ter paciência e acabaria sendo mandado embora ou pedindo demissão. Não consigo me imaginar num ambiente daqueles. Ia me meter em alguma roubada, certamente, porque sei que minha irmã jamais concordaria em me sustentar.

- Acho que uma hora ou outra você ia encontrar algo que te completasse profissionalmente.

- Sinceramente? Discordo. Eu tenho quase 30 anos e não soube o que eu nasci para fazer, Bella. Acho que existem pessoas que simplesmente são fracassadas. Eu não me incomodo em aceitar esse fato. – falou, já que jamais admitiria para uma menina com futuro promissor como Bella que sentia vergonha de não ter qualificações suficientes para ser uma pessoa bem sucedida.

- Não gosto de ouvir você pensando assim.

- Porque é diferente do que você vê para a sua vida? Politicamente incorreto?

- É extremamente pessimista.

- É minha realidade. – deu os ombros. – Talvez em último caso eu fosse pedir dinheiro no metrô.

- Com essa carinha era capaz de te darem dinheiro mesmo.

- Isso foi um elogio? Obrigado! Essa carinha já me meteu em confusão, por sinal. Na época que achei que poderia ser modelo.

- Sério? Você entrou numa agência ou coisa do gênero?

- Entrei em uma roubada, isso sim. Tirei umas fotos e acabei indo parar num site de prostituição. Foi uma merda. - confessou um pouco constrangido.

- Pelado? – perguntou embasbacada.

- Eu conto isso e sua preocupação era se eu estava pelado ou não?

- Desculpa, eu gosto de detalhes.

- Gosta é de uma indecência, isso sim! – brincou e a menina tampou o rosto, estava constrangida. – Respondendo sua pergunta, eu não estava pelado. Somente sem blusa e em algumas fotos com um lençol tampando meus...dotes.

- Dotes? – Bella questionou e começou a rir.

- Só me fodi nessa vida, até quando achei que ia me dar bem.

- Agora você se deu bem. – constatou. – Até me conheceu!

- Meu mundo está completo. – debochou.

- Eu sinto falta de quando era daquele tamanho. – comentou apontando para uma menininha de aproximadamente seis anos que segurava uma Barbie e estava brincando com a amiguinha.

- Acho que às vezes também sinto. Não é sempre, mas sei lá... era apenas um moleque que me divertia jogando baseball com meu pai aqui no Central Park ou zoando a Rose porque ela tinha que usar sutiã. Tudo era muito mais simples.

- Sim! Uma boneca já fazia minha felicidade.

- Fora que a gente não via maldade em nada, né? Aquela menina não para de esfregar a Barbie dela na da amiguinha, maior colação de velcro entre Barbies aqui no Central Park e elas não tão nem aí.

- Para de ser ruim! – disse com uma gargalhada.- Eu fazia isso direto quando era pequena também. Eu até tinha Ken, mas parecia sempre mais prático colocar a Barbie para pegar a outra Barbie. Às vezes colocava até os três para dormirem juntos pelados.

- Isabella, que menina indecente você era! Sua mãe não via essas coisas? – questionou claramente zombando da garota. – Mas vai ver era um sinal dizendo que você também devia sair por aí pegando umas mulheres.

- Claro que não. – riu. – Sério mesmo, nunca me senti atraída por nenhuma mulher. Já é raro quando me sinto atraída por homens.

- Animais? É isso que você curte, né?

- Vai se foder, Edward. – gargalhou.

- Não estou afim agora. Talvez mais tarde, se ficar no tédio... normalmente é quando a vontade vem.

- Não precisa me dar tanta informação, garoto.

- Apenas justifiquei porque não ia, ué. – disse com um sorriso se recostando melhor no banco. – Estou com fome. Quer um pretzel de hot dog?

- É bom?

- Caralho, você nunca comeu? – quase gritou.

- Vai me bater?

- Desculpa. – riu – Num foi minha intenção ser grosso, mas você já está aqui tem um tempão e nunca comeu pretzel de hot dog.

- Tenho medo de passar mal.

- E daí? Pode te dar a maior caganeira do universo, vai valer a pena. – falou e saiu do lado da morena em direção à uma carrocinha.

Ao retornar, entregou um salgado para a menina enquanto praticamente engolia o seu por completo. Bella deu uma mordida pequenina e saboreou, achando que o negócio era bom, mas também não era isso tudo. Se ela ficasse presa na privada por conta daquilo, ia com certeza ficar arrependida.

- Já estou cheia, pode comer o resto. – disse entregando para Edward que aceitou sem problemas.

- Gostou?

- Aham. É bom.

- Quando eu era pobre juntava o máximo de moedas que conseguia para comprar um desses. Era minha felicidade. – contou. – As vezes até dividia com Rose, porque sabia que ela gostava. Era uma luta guardar um pedaço, saber que estava no meu bolso e não comer.

- Num conta essas coisas!

- Por quê?

- Porque você fica parecendo adorável demais e isso não é bom. – comentou.

- Ok. – respondeu sem saber muito bem o que falar.

Por mais que tentasse evitar, a cada momento percebia alguma coisa que indicava que Bella poderia sim estar sentindo algo a mais por ele. Não sabia muito bem como se sentia sobre isso, mas indiferente a isso – infelizmente – sabia que não era.

Eles continuaram a papear até que algumas pessoas começaram a sair do parque ao notar que as nuvens ficavam cada vez mais escuras. A chuva estava chegando e seria forte.

- A gente tem que ir embora. – comentou olhando para o céu. – Parece que vai chover.

- Espera aí, aqui está agradável. Vamos conversar um pouco mais.

- A gente pode conversar em algum lugar coberto, Edward. – falou levantando-se. – Todo mundo está indo embora.

- Para de ser chata, baby. – resmungou puxando a menina de volta para o banco. – Vamos ficar aqui. Num é porque o céu está ficando cinza que quer dizer que vai chover. As vezes é só um alarme falso.

- Desde quando? – questionou e em seguida tirou o celular do bolso. – Aqui diz que a chances de chuva hoje são de 70% e a previsão do tempo do iPhone nunca erra, Edward.

- Poxa, eu tenho uma coisa importante para falar, você poderia parar de ficar reclamando da chuva e me escutar? Está com medo de estragar o cabelo ou qualquer coisa do gênero? Se começar a chover a gente sai correndo e se mete em algum lugar coberto. Não é como se estivéssemos totalmente longe da civilização. Logo ali tem um espaço, Bella.

- Ok. – finalmente concordou, mas não estava gostando daquela história de ficar sentada no Central Park enquanto as nuvens ficavam cada vez mais escuras. – O que de tão importante você tem para me contar?

- Minha irmã reatou com o marido.

- Rosalie? Eu nem sabia que ela já foi casada.

- Nunca te contei?

- Se eu não sabia foi porque você não me contou, né? – debochou e ele, como resposta, fez uma cara feia. Bella riu.

- Eles se separaram tem quase um ano. Emmett, o marido dela, viajava muito por causa do trabalho. Eles sempre tiveram um relacionamento meio conturbado desde a época da faculdade, quando Rosalie era atleta do time de corrida. Se separaram, namoraram outras pessoas quando ainda estavam com seus vinte e poucos anos, depois voltaram e se casaram. O casamento durou quase seis anos, até que eles se separaram por conta do trabalho de Emmett e a distância que acabou se criando entre os dois, mas é aquele tipo de casal que você vê que vai ficar junto pra sempre, sabe? Fiquei feliz em saber que minha irmã voltou com ele. – contou.

- Que bom. Rose é uma pessoa legal, até agora não sei como a agradecer pelo que fez por mim aquele dia e morro de vergonha de vê-la novamente.

- Não precisa se sentir assim com Rose, sério. E tem razão, minha irmã é bem legal. – sorriu. – Por sinal acho melhor você parar com essa coisa de ficar com vergonha porque ela disse que faz questão de te ver de novo. Disse que quer marcar de sairmos nós dois juntos com Emmett e ela.

- Imagino o quanto sua noiva ia pirar em saber que sua irmã adora sua nova amiguinha e odeia ela. – falou em voz alta sem querer o que estava pensando. – Desculpa, não devia estar comentando essas coisas. Eu sempre deixo escapulir esses comentários, algo me diz que eu deveria parar de abrir a boca quando essas coisas surgem na minha mente.

- Bom, eu não quero imaginar. Acho que Lauren não ficaria feliz em saber da sua existência e muito menos que Rosalie gosta de você. – admitiu. Tinha mais medo ainda se Lauren desconfiasse que ele estava se envolvendo com a garota a sua frente, pois por mais que negasse que estava envolvido sexualmente com Bella, ele não sabia muito bem o que aquela amizade representava.

- Você acha que ela vai cair sempre nessa de que você tá saindo com a sua irmã? – questionou. – Tipo, eu se fosse ela com certeza ia ficar desconfiada se do nada meu noivo, que raramente saía com a irmã, começasse a sair toda santa semana com ela.

- Nem sempre eu dou a desculpa de que estou com Rosalie. Eu falo que vou fazer compras ou simplesmente não falo nada, Lauren é ocupada, agora ela está em Chicago e provavelmente pensando que eu estou em casa. Ela só retorna amanhã, então não estou nem um pouco preocupado.

- Até porque você não está fazendo nada de errado, né? – perguntou retoricamente.

- É... – concordou, mas não estava muito certo.

De repente, Bella sentiu um pingo em sua coxa. Em seguida mais um, depois outro, até perder a conta. As pessoas ao redor dos dois saíam correndo, tentando deixar o parque e provavelmente indo para algum lugar coberto em que pudessem fugir da chuva. Bella se levantou para fazer o mesmo, mas Edward a segurou pela cintura, não deixando a morena sair do lugar.

- O que diabos você está fazendo? – questionou não entendo porque o rapaz estava com as mãos nela, a impedindo de correr para fora de lá. Ela não queria mesmo molhar a roupa, ainda mais levando em conta que estava com uma blusa branca.

- Te segurando, ué.

- Mas por quê? Você é louco, Edward? A gente vai ficar ensopado. Os pingos estão ficando cada vez mais grossos! – exclamou começando a ficar um pouco nervosa.

- Lembra o que você me disse algumas semanas atrás?

- Eu falei muita coisa, como você quer que eu me lembre de algo específico? – indagou irritada. – E pode me soltar, eu não vou correr.

- Não confio muito em você não. E respondendo a sua pergunta, coisinha simpática, você tinha me dito que nunca dançou na chuva.

- E você quer que eu fique dançando na chuva no Central Park? – perguntou estupefata.

- Sim. – sorriu.

- Você só pode estar louco.

- Nem um pouquinho. Ok, talvez um pouco, dado os padrões da sociedade, mas não estou me importando muito.

- Edward, isso é coisa de gente doida. Eu não vou ficar aqui dançando na chuva. Olha a minha blusa! É branca.

- Seu sutiã é branco também? – questionou tentando dar uma espiada e Bella o chutou na canela. O rapaz apenas riu.

- É azul marinho com bolinhas brancas. Que vergonha, meu Deus. Deixa pra outro dia quando eu tiver melhor vestida, Edward. Por favor!

- Não.

- Eu vou começar a gritar e dizer que você está me agarrando.

- Vai nada, vai ser um vexame maior ainda e você não teria coragem de fazer isso. – disse. A morena queria provar o contrário, mas de fato não tinha coragem pra sair gritando no meio do Central Park. Não queria ser conhecia como mais uma maluca que perambulava por lá. – Fora que a única pessoa que pode te ajudar são aquelas crianças e elas não parecem nem um pouco preocupadas com a chuva. Por sinal acho que elas estão aqui esperando a mesma coisa que a gente. Mais uns dois minutinhos e a quantidade de chuva já deve ser o suficiente pra deixar nossas roupas coladas no corpo.

- Eu não estou nada contente com isso.

- Calma, espera. Daqui a pouco você vai ficar mais do que feliz.

Quando a chuva de fato apertou e os dois começaram a ficar ensopados, Edward puxou Bella bem para o centro do mosaico redondo que ficava no chão do parque com a frase "Imagine" em seu meio. Segurou as duas mãos da menina – que fazia cara feia – e começou a cantar.

- Vamos lá. I'm singing in the rain...

- Eu não vou cantar. – recusou-se fazendo uma cara de impaciência.

- Vai sim, vamos lá. I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain. Vai, Bella. É sua vez agora.

- Tem tanta água caindo em mim que eu mal consigo enxergar, Edward.

- Por favor, baby. Vamos lá. I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain….

- What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again… - murmurou.

- Mais alto e com mais vontade, você está dizendo que está feliz e não dá nem um sorrisinho. – ele disse. Em seguida começou a sacodir os braços de Bella e a dançar em frente a menina. Ela não conseguiu se controlar e deu uma risada. – Esse é o espírito. Vem cá.

- Vem cá onde?

- Pula no meu colo.

- O que você fumou? – questionou perplexa.

- Caraca, Bella. Confia em mim, por favor. – pediu.

Bella resolveu fazer a vontade do rapaz – pois queria acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível -, e pulou em seu colo, colocando as pernas ao redor da cintura dele. A menina estava com medo. Não medo que ele fosse jogá-la no chão ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas tinha medo da proximidade física. O jeito que ela se sentia naquele momento, abraçando o torso dele e com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro... parecia perigoso demais.

- Agora tira os braços de mim e joga seu corpo pra trás.

- Sério, você está exigindo demais nessa parte.

- Eu vou segurar você, fica calma. – disse colocando as mãos nas costelas da garota. – Agora só não vai tirar as pernas ao redor de mim porque se não você vai cair.

- Muito legal. – falou apavorada.

- Pronto, você está segura. Agora abre os braços. Vamos lá, Bella. Abre os braços e fecha seus olhos.

A menina fez conforme ele falou. Sentia as mãos dele em seu corpo e ouvia o barulho da chuva caindo, algumas gotas molhavam seu rosto continuamente, mas aquela sensação era deveras confortável.

De repente, Edward começou a cantar e a morena, não querendo o deixar sozinho, acompanhou.

"I'm laughing at clouds (Estou rindo das nuvens)

So dark up above (Tão escutas lá em cima)

The sun's in my heart (O Sol está em meu coração)

And I'm ready for love (E eu estou pronto para o amor)"

Edward então começou a rodar e a morena não conseguia parar de rir. Aquele parecia ser a melhor sensação que ela já teve em muito tempo. De longe eles escutavam as crianças que ainda permaneciam no parque rindo da atitude tão infantil e despreocupada de dois adultos. Ele então trouxe o corpo dela para mais próximo de si e a garota colocou os braços novamente ao redor do torso dele. Bella tentava abrir os olhos o máximo que conseguia, mas a água fazia com que eles começassem a arder.

- Obrigada. – disse tímida.

- De nada. – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu responder.

A morena então se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha do rapaz. O coração de Edward parecia que ia explodir. Ele não sabia o que estava se passando exatamente, mas ficou com medo que a garota fosse tentar arrancar outro beijo dele. Medo porque naquele momento ele queria que ela tivesse feito isso, pois inexplicavelmente gostaria de beijá-la de volta.

Ela ainda possuía um sorriso nos lábios quando colocou os pés no chão, inconscientemente não tirou os braços de Edward e ele continuava segurando em suas costelas.

- Estou com frio. – ele comentou tentando esquecer o que havia acabado de pensar. A morena em resposta passou as mãos rapidamente pelos braços dele como se tentasse o aquecer.

- Vamos embora. – disse. – Acabou nosso momento de malucos no Central Park.

- É, acho que é hora de retornarmos.

- Argh, minha blusa tá toda transparente.

- Aproveita e tira o sutiã. Aposto que você nunca pagou peitinho nessa vida. – brincou.

- Muito piadista você.

Os dois tinham uma boa caminhada pela frente até que pudessem chegar à rua onde moravam. O tênis de Edward fazia barulho com cada pisada que dava e Bella tentava tampar o sutiã colocando as mãos sobre os seios. Eles foram conversando pouco. A menina não conseguia parar de rir, repassando mil vezes em sua mente o que havia acabado de acontecer e como havia se sentindo livre estando de abraços abertos na chuva. Queria poder agradecer Edward para sempre por ter feito isso por ela.

O rapaz, por outro lado, não poderia estar mais confuso. Não sabia o que diabos estava pensando para ter sugerido que a morena pulasse em seu colo. O que era aquilo que ele sentia pela garota ao seu lado? Era um carinho que parecia crescer mais a cada dia, mas também parecia ser um pouco de atração.

As coisas não melhoraram nada quando os dois ficaram a sós no elevador, subindo para o décimo quinto andar do prédio de Edward. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da morena. Agora achava que o que estava sentindo era curiosidade. Estava curioso em saber como seria se envolver com outra pessoa. Era a única explicação plausível que tinha para o que estava sentindo naquele momento.

- Eu vou pegar uma toalha para você, ok?

- Ok. – Bella respondeu observando os arredores.

- Você quer uma roupa de Lauren emprestada?

- De forma alguma. Acho que é melhor eu ir para a minha casa, Edward. Você vai para lá e me encontra.

- Eu só vou trocar de roupa, baby, relaxa. Dez minutinhos e eu estou de volta, aí a gente vai para o seu apartamento, ok?

- Tá bom.

Bella aproveitou que estava sozinha e observou cada detalhe da sala que estava. Algumas fotografias em uma estante mostravam o casal em diversos países. Os dois estavam contentes, mas não combinavam. Parecia que alguma coisa estava faltando naquela relação. Bom, ao menos era o que Bella pensava. Ainda ficava surpresa ao pensar que a mulher estampada naquelas fotos tinha 45 anos de idade.

- Pronto. Aqui está a toalha. – disse entregando para a morena. – Falei que não ia demorar. Troco de roupa rápido.

- Não precisa da toalha, quero só tirar essa roupa do meu corpo rápido, estou congelando.

Ao chegar no apartamento de Bella, a menina pediu licença e foi direto para o banheiro trocar de roupa. Agora era vez de Edward analisar as coisas da morena. A cama estava perfeitamente arrumada, nem uma dobrinha sequer no lençol. A TV estava desligada e possuía alguns DVDs ao lado. O notebook ficava em cima do sofá que estava ao lado da cama e a cozinha parecia ter acabado de sair de uma faxina. Era óbvio que Bella possuía algum TOC com arrumação. Edward ficou pensando o quão irritada a morena ficaria se ele se esparramasse na cama dela e desarrumasse todo o lençol, mas preferiu se comportar e sentou-se no sofá.

- Pronto, falei que não ia demorar. – disse indo até o rapaz trajando um short e uma blusa enorme de flanela. Seus cabelos estavam molhados, mas não queria ter o trabalho de secá-los.

- Nunca vi casa mais impecável que a sua. – comentou.

- É algum tipo de deboche porque eu vivo num cubículo? – questionou.

- Claro que não, baby, foi um comentário sincero. Nunca vi uma casa que aparentasse ser tão limpa quanto a sua.

- Me dá nervoso ver as coisas sujas. – disse dando os ombros. – Já que não vivo numa casa tão enorme quanto a sua tenho que manter a minha pelo menos apresentável.

- Bobagem. Aqui parece bem aconchegante.

- É sim, eu amo meu apartamento. É meu espaço, sabe?

- Não. – deu um sorriso triste.

- Ah, Edward, o apartamento com Lauren também é seu.

- Está no nome dela, não é meu. – respondeu. – Enfim, que bom que você está satisfeita com o lugar que mora. Não tem nada pior do que se sentir desconfortável em sua própria casa.

- Verdade. – respondeu. – Então, o que faremos? Quer voltar para a rua?

- Não faço questão. A gente pode ver um filme, que tal?

- Ok, mas eu não tenho muitos aqui em casa.

- Deve ter alguma coisa passando na televisão.

Por sorte – ou azar de Bella – o filme "O Exorcista" havia começado há apenas 5 minutos e foi esse que Edward insistiu para que vissem. Os dois se acomodaram na cama e ficaram atentos a todos os detalhes da película cinematográfica. Edward de vez em quando dava uma risada e Bella somente fazia cara de pavor.

- Não sei do que você está achando graça. A menina ainda nem começou a ficar possuída e eu já estou morrendo de medo.

- Você é muito mulherzinha.

- Sou nada. Num tenho culpa que tenho coração fraco para essas coisas.

- Vai um pouco mais pra longe de mim então porque se você continuar com medinho desse jeito, daqui a pouco vai fazer que nem a menina e mijar nas calças.

- Idiota.

Conforme o filme foi continuando Bella ficava cada vez mais apavorada. Quando a garota começou a falar com uma voz demoníaca, a morena deu um grito e escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Edward.

- Muda de canal, eu não quero mais ver isso.

- É de mentira, Bella.

- E daí? – disse ainda com a cara escondida no pescoço do rapaz que achava tudo deveras engraçado. Ela então levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dele. – Você tem alguém para dormir do seu lado todas as noites, eu fico aqui sozinha, sem ninguém para me dizer que tudo vai ficar bem.

Edward parecia fascinado pelos olhos dela. Não conseguia desviar a atenção, nem que tentasse. Naquele momento pareceu esquecer de tudo: que tinha uma mulher com quem estava prestes a se casar, que a menina a sua frente não passava de uma amiga e principalmente, que qualquer atitude não pensada poderia o colocar em uma situação bastante complicada.

Os olhos dele finalmente pareceram mudar de foco e observou os delicados lábios da morena. Eles não eram tão finos, mas estavam longe de serem tão grossos quanto os dele. Tinham uma cor vermelha forte, parecendo até que ela havia usado algum tipo de cosmético. Uma vontade incontrolável surgiu de sentir como seria beijá-la e como se não pudesse de fato se controlar, inclinou a cabeça.

Bella estava com o coração acelerado. Pelo jeito que ele olhava para seus lábios, a morena só podia imaginar que ele estava pensando em beijá-la e quando o rapaz abaixou o rosto levemente para ficar mais próximo ao dela, viu que estava completamente certa.

- Não. - ela disse - Não faz isso. Olha, eu vou me sentir completamente ridícula por dizer isso, ainda mais depois de tudo que aconteceu na ultima semana, mas eu estou afim de você. Se você me beijar, eu vou achar que tenho alguma chance contigo, coisa que é impossível, pois você vai se casar dentro de alguns meses. Então, por favor, não faz isso. - pediu.

- Me desculpa. - replicou.

Ela assentiu, mas sentiu ele se aproximando novamente de seu rosto.

- Me desculpa por ser totalmente egoísta.

* * *

**N/A: Segundo a minha beta Lou, vocês iam querer me apedrejar com esse final. Então já estou aqui usando meu escudo e pedindo que vocês sejam carinhosas comigo ao invés de me tacarem pedra ou xingarem alguém da minha família (mamãe me educou muito bem, não chamem ela de "mulher da vida").**

**O que acharam do capítulo? Desde que escrevi esse aqui fiquei morrendo de curiosidade para saber qual a resposta que eu teria. *aguardando ansiosa***

**Vou falar pouco porque eu estou sonolenta, então vamos direto a pergunta da semana: O que vocês gostam de fazer em dias chuvosos? Alguma memória interessante de um dia chuvoso? (fiquei na dúvida entre as duas então faço as duas porque sou ousada HAHAHA)**

**Ai gente, que sono. Quem mandar review ganhar espiadinha (preciso falar isso todo capítulo?)**

**Beijos e até sexta que vem onde vocês talvez queiram ou não me matar de novo. (brincadeira... acho)**


	10. Capítulo 9

**N/A: Obrigada Lou, Gaby e Bruna, o trio ternura da Berrynha rs.**

**Obrigada gente linda que começou a ler a fic e ao pessoal que desde o começo está me acompanhando. Fico muito feliz! =) A resposta do capítulo anterior foi incrível, vocês nem quiseram me matar (em sua maioria).**

**Falando em maioria, todo mundo gosta de tirar uma soneca, ler um livro ou ver um filme em dia de chuva. Eu não sou muito diferente. Até gosto de sair, mas meus amigos são de açúcar aí vem tudo aqui para casa ao invés de irmos pra rua.**

**Bom, uma história na chuva que me marcou foi quando eu decidi andar de bicicleta na praia. Para quem não sabe, a história já começa um pouco dramática porque eu tenho um pouco de receio de andar de bicicleta (não sei se já contei, mas quando criança atropelei um velhinho, sou marcada até hoje por esse dia e morro de medo de atropelar todo mundo quando ando de bike). Me perdi, onde é que eu tava? Ah sim, aí tava na praia andando de bicicleta e minha amiga na minha frente, tava tudo meio vazio, quase não tinha gente andando (por razões obvias) e até que tava tudo legal, porque já que não tinha muita gente o risco de eu atropelar alguém era minúsculo. Tudo maravilha, lindo. Até o momento que algo aconteceu.**

***música de suspense***

**Minha calça era muito larga, uma velha que coloquei só pra andar de bike mesmo... Bom, a barra da calça enrolou no pedal e conforme eu pedalava, a calça ia caindo. Resultado, minha amiga na frente pedalando de boa e eu ficando pelada gritando ela que nem uma maluca. Quando ela finalmente me escutou veio rindo me ajudar e eu tentando cobrir a minha bunda sem muito sucesso. Felizmente só tinha um cara do outro lado da rua rindo da minha constrangedora situação e fico contente que não estava usando uma calcinha furada.**

**And these are the days of our lives.**

**Vambora com o capítulo antes que vocês comam meu fígado!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

Ela bem que tentou desviar, mas seus lábios tocaram os dela com tudo. Bella o queria demais para pedir que ele se afastasse ou até mesmo tentar empurrá-lo. Suas mãos tremiam e suavam, seu coração palpitava forte e parecia que a qualquer momento ela iria derreter. Certamente nunca fora beijada com tanta vontade em toda sua vida.

Ele chupava o lábio superior da morena, dando-a chance de poder finalmente experimentar de seu voluptuoso lábio inferior. Edward a empurrou para o colchão de forma que a menina ficasse deitada, colocando seu peso em cima do corpo dela. Seus dentes mordiscavam a delicada boca de Bella e naquele instante ele não tinha absolutamente nada que o fizesse se arrepender da atitude que havia tomado.

Bella não conseguia nem lembrar que ele era um homem que se casaria dentro de alguns meses. Suas mãos estavam engalfinhadas em fios de cabelo acobreados e, o fato de que a língua do cara que ela tanto desejava estava dentro de sua boca, fazia com que pouco se importasse com as consequências daquele beijo.

Ambos não queriam se descolar do outro. Era como se soubessem que quando suas bocas se separassem, a realidade cairia em cima deles como um balde de água fria.

Naquele momento Edward só queria saber de aproveitar. Fazia anos que ele não beijava uma pessoa que não fosse Lauren e mal conseguia lembrar qual foi a última vez que beijara alguém com tanto desejo. Uma de suas mãos descansava na cintura da garota enquanto outra estava perdida em meio a fios castanhos. Sua euforia foi diminuindo, mas seu desejo ainda era presente. Ele sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado, mas não conseguia ser racional. _Os lábios dela eram tão macios, se ao menos o ato de beijá-la tivesse sido uma má experiência, mas era justamente o contrário_.

A morena nunca havia se sentido tão relaxada. Sua respiração havia acalmado e ela o beijava com toda tranquilidade do mundo. Suas mãos haviam deixado os cabelos acobreados e suas digitais agora tocavam levemente os braços dele, fazendo um doce carinho. Toda vez que o rapaz dava uma mordida no lábio dela, a menina tentava não se arrepiar, mas era em vão.

De repente, os lábios dele perderam o contato com os dela, mas não saíram da sua pele em momento algum. Ele beijou a corada bochecha da garota que estava sob seu corpo e em seguida partiu para o pescoço. Sentia um familiar cheiro floral de perfume que a moça sempre usava e sua língua tocou na quente pele branquinha de Bella, a fazendo estremecer, surpresa com a atitude do rapaz.

Todo esforço que a menina fez para controlar a respiração foi por água abaixo quando ele começou a chupar seu pescoço. Uma mão dele subiu, tocando a barriga de Bella e a respiração da morena ficou cada vez mais ofegante, ela agradecia por estarem deitados na cama, pois sabia que caso estivessem em pé, suas pernas estariam bambas.

- Edward... – chamou.

Ele levantou a cabeça e finalmente se olharam nos olhos. Eles tinham os cabelos bagunçados, lábios vermelhos e inchados e coração acelerado. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele abaixou a cabeça, ela levantou a dela. Eles se beijaram mais uma vez, suas línguas se encontraram e por mais que fosse um beijo desajeitado, estava perfeito para os dois. Sabiam muito bem que não podiam ficar nisso o dia inteiro e uma hora teriam que conversar sobre suas ações.

Quando o momento chegou, Edward afundou a cabeça no espaço entre o ombro e pescoço de Bella e aparentemente de lá ele não queria sair.

- Edward?

- Tem como a gente só ficar assim por mais um tempo? – pediu. Ele não queria pensar no que aquele beijo tinha significado, queria apenas sentir o cheiro dela, o corpo dela, os lábios dela.

- Eu preciso levantar. – falou. – Preciso ir ao banheiro.

Edward relutou em levantar, mas sabia que não podia simplesmente prender a menina debaixo de seu corpo. Ele a observou o tempo todo até o momento em que ela fechou a porta do banheiro.

A primeira coisa que Bella fez ao entrar no pequeno espaço foi olhar seu reflexo no espelho. Parecia que alguém havia acabado de beijá-la. Ela não sabia se se sentia feliz ou triste por isso. O que diabos aquele beijo significou para Edward? E o que significou para ela? Não sabia definir o que sentia, era uma mistura de êxtase e medo. De uma coisa ela tinha certeza: não poderia continuar com isso, caso contrário iria se envolver cada vez mais. O problema era dizer isso a si mesma, já que não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos minutos.

Sentou-se na tampa da privada e respirou fundo. Ela era capaz de sair do banheiro e falar para o homem que estava na sua cama que aquilo tudo era um erro e que eles nunca mais deveriam fazer aquilo. Era fácil, era só abrir a boca e falar. O problema foi que ao pensar na palavra boca, acabou lembrando dos lábios dele e como eram deliciosos juntos aos dela. Como ele beijava bem, como as mordiscadas que dava a deixavam arrepiada... Era difícil conseguir ter foco naquele instante.

- Bella? – Edward questionou batendo na porta.

- Sim.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou, sua voz claramente mostrando preocupação.

- Aham, já estou saindo.

A morena apertou a descarga, mesmo não tendo usado o vaso sanitário e saiu para dar de cara com Edward sentado na cama a observando. Seu coração mais uma vez ficou acelerado e ao mesmo tempo em que ela queria sair correndo e pular nos braços dele, doida pra sentir seus lábios novamente, sabia muito bem que eles tinham que resolver as coisas. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do que tinha acontecido quando teve a insana ideia de roubar um beijo dele enquanto estava bêbada em uma festa.

- Isso não devia ter acontecido. – ela falou sentando-se ao lado dele. Edward era incapaz de olhar nos olhos da morena.

- Me desculpa. – disse. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu só precisei saber como seria...

- Tudo bem. – respondeu. Na verdade as coisas não estavam nada bem. Bella estava mais confusa do que nunca.

- Foi ótimo. – falou finalmente olhando nos olhos dela.

- Você não está me ajudando nesse momento. – debochou. – Eu não quero isso pra mim, Edward.

- Você falou que estava afim de mim.

- Sim, e daí? Você não tinha que ter me beijado. Eu estar afim é uma coisa, eu saber como é a sensação de você me beijar é outra completamente diferente. Não sei como estou conseguindo manter a calma, porque sinceramente quando eu falei que tudo estava bem, não está nem um pouco bem. – desabafou e em seguida se levantou, ficando em frente a ele. – O que você fez é errado. O que _a gente _fez é errado e eu não quero simplesmente ficar aqui te beijando enquanto no fim da noite você vai atravessar a rua e viver com outra mulher.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. Nem sei o que está se passando pela minha mente, o que estou sentindo. – confessou. – Acho que estou tão confuso quanto você. Não sou idiota, Bella. Eu sei que o que a gente fez é errado, sei que eu estou arriscando muito e que você não merece isso.

- Sim. – disse chegando mais perto dele.

- Talvez se...

- O quê?

- A gente não precisa ir além disso. - sugeriu

- Como assim?

- Talvez a gente pudesse continuar sendo amigo.

- Eu quero continuar sendo sua amiga!

- Sim, mas talvez uma amizade mais colorida...

- Edward...

- Nada além disso. Só isso. Só beijos. – pediu.

- Isso não é uma boa ideia. – disse sacodindo a cabeça. Sabia que era roubada.

- Merda. – ele falou passando as mãos pelo cabelo e deitando-se na cama. – Agora _eu _queria não ter feito isso.

Ela voltou a se sentar na cama e Edward continuou imóvel. Ele não queria abrir mão da vida que levava, mas também não queria esquecer o que havia acabado de acontecer.

- Foi ótimo para mim também. – confessou. – Mas eu não quero ser esse tipo de pessoa.

- Eu sei. – falou e ambos ficaram em silêncio. – Acho que é melhor eu ir para casa.

- Talvez sim. – respondeu.

Edward se levantou e caminhou até a porta, mas Bella o seguiu. Antes que ele saísse, ela o puxou pelo braço e o abraçou. Estava morrendo de medo que mais uma vez eles ficassem sem se ver, que ele a ignorasse e que tudo aquilo tivesse sido mais um problema na amizade dos dois. Ele a abraçou de volta, estava tão confuso, fazia anos que ele não sabia o que era perder o controle de seus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos.

- Me desculpa. – era tudo que ele sabia falar.

- Desculpa também. Você tomou a iniciativa, mas eu deixei. – confessou. – Não vamos ficar de bobagem, ok? Eu gosto muito de você, não fica me ignorando de novo.

- Eu não vou. Eu não consigo. – riu. – Tchau, baby. É melhor eu ir antes que tente te beijar de novo.

- Tchau, Edward.

Quando fechou a porta, Bella respirou fundo. Aquele dia tinha sido a coisa mais estranha, incrível e terrível da vida dela. Decidiu tomar um banho, achando que embaixo de uma ducha d'água quente conseguiria organizar seus pensamentos.

Edward tinha outra mulher. Era tudo que ela falava pra si mesma quando lembrava da sensação de ter os lábios dele nos dela. Quando lembrava de como ele fazia ela rir, de como o coração dela disparava quando estava com ele, de como as mãos dela tremiam quando ele colocou o peso de seu corpo sobre o dela, de como os pelos de seu braço eriçavam quando ele mordiscou o pescoço dela. Estava em um território perigoso, disso ela tinha certeza.

Colocou um camisão e um short, em seguida deitou na cama e fechou os olhos, torcendo para poder dormir em paz e que sua mente não ficasse remoendo nenhum dos eventos daquela noite, mas infelizmente não foi muito bem isso que aconteceu.

Bella teve o pior pesadelo da sua vida. Imaginou que estava beijando Edward e do nada ele começava a ficar possuído, gritando coisas insanas e maldosas como a menina do filme "O Exorcista". Ela acordou suada, olhando o relógio e ficando surpresa quando viu que ainda era uma hora da madrugada. Sabia que não deveria ter visto aquela merda de filme.

Pegou o celular e cogitou mandar uma mensagem para Edward. Quando viu já havia apertado o botão de enviar.

**Tive um pesadelo por causa do filme.**

**Sinto muito. ~ Edward**

**Estou com medo.**

**Do filme? ~ Edward**

**Também.**

**Desculpa se eu fodi com tudo. ~ Edward.**

**Você está sozinho?**

**Sim. ~ Edward**

**Volta. Vem para cá.**

**Tem certeza? ~ Edward.**

**Não. Sim. Tanto faz, vem para cá.**

Bella estava aterrorizada. Não sabia se tinha mais medo de dormir sozinha depois daquele pesadelo ou se tinha medo por ter convidado logo Edward para o apartamento dela novamente.

Quando ele chegou, não trocaram muitas palavras. Ela o puxou para a cama e eles se deitaram, olhando um para a cara do outro. Ela o queria como nunca quis ninguém. Naquele momento, olhando pros olhos dele, decidiu se permitir, mesmo imaginando que estava cometendo um erro.

- Edward, você vai partir meu coração. - disse passando os dedos pelo cabelo dele.

- Não...- falou sacodindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro. - Eu não quero fazer isso com você, baby.

- Mas você vai.

- Me desculpa. - ele falou passando a mão pelo rosto dela. Não sabia o que dizer e de fato não queria magoar a menina a sua frente.

Ela se aproximou dele e permitiu que seus lábios se tocassem mais uma vez. O beijou com calma, saboreando o momento que tinham, sem sequer pensar no dia de amanhã. Suas mãos tocavam o rosto dele, sentindo a barba por fazer, em seguida os braços e quando queria se sentir mais próxima ainda do rapaz, o abraçou e ficou feliz quando ele colocou os braços em volta dela. Tudo que ela dava, ele dava em troca.

- Está tudo bem. - disse, mesmo não tendo muita firmeza disso. - Vamos aproveitar enquanto meu coracão ainda está inteiro.

Enquanto ela ainda tinha esperança que ele um dia fosse dela.

Edward acordou primeiro que Bella e decidiu preparar alguma coisa para comer já que estava faminto. Achou uns ovos na geladeira e os fez mexidos. Em seguida pegou um pão de forma e encheu de manteiga de amendoim e geleia. Fez questão de preparar tudo dobrado para que Bella pudesse comer quando acordasse.

A morena despertou abrindo os olhos devagar, achando que a noite anterior não tinha sido realidade, pois não via Edward em sua cama. Será que tinha sido tudo um sonho? Não sabia se achava isso ruim ou ótimo.

- Você dorme, hein? – Edward disse se aproximando da cama.

- Ah, você está aí.

- Sim, já comi, minha barriga estava roncando. Preparei ovo e um sanduiche para você.

- Obrigada. – respondeu se levantando.

- Não foi trabalho algum. – disse voltando para a cozinha para pegar os pratos e em seguida levar até a cama. – Quer alguma coisa pra beber?

- Não. – respondeu pegando os pratos e comendo o ovo primeiro. Achou engraçado como ele já estava se sentindo em casa. Ela bem que tentava, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos de Edward.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

- Você não tira os olhos de mim. Está me olhando como se eu fosse uma assombração. – riu.

- Nada. É que não estou acostumada com isso. Com nada disso. Você bagunçou minha vida, Edward.

- Espero que tenha sido aquela baguncinha boa. – brincou. – Aquela que a gente reclama quando alguém tenta arrumar.

- Bobo. – sorriu. – A gente pode conversar?

- Sim. – respondeu sentando na cama.

- Só beijos. – falou. – Só isso, nada mais. Como se fosse um beijo na bochecha, uma forma de despedida, um cumprimento. Só isso.

- Ok.

- A gente continua amigos.

- Não quero discordar de nada. – respondeu satisfeito com o que a morena tinha dito.

- E só quando a gente estiver sozinhos. Não quero que ninguém saiba disso.

- Tá bom.

- Então tá. Só isso. – disse dessa vez dando uma mordida no sanduiche.

Bella e Edward não faziam ideia se aquele acordo daria certo, mas os dois suspeitavam que aquilo ia ser furada, porém não quiseram comentar nada. Era melhor deixar as coisas como estavam, enquanto funcionavam. Eles passaram a manhã conversando e vendo desenhos infantis, discutindo se os melhores eram os dos anos 80 ou 90.

Infelizmente o rapaz não podia passar o dia inteiro com a morena e Bella sabia muito bem a razão. Eles se despediram com um longo beijo e com a promessa de fazerem alguma coisa durante a semana.

O encontro dos dois demorou quatro dias para acontecer. Bella estava estudando todas as tardes com Tyler, pois suas provas estavam se aproximando e ela ficava cada vez mais ansiosa, não vendo a hora de seus exames acabarem. Edward e ela sempre mantinham contato se falando através do celular, mas sentiam a falta física um do outro. Sentiam falta de se beijar, de rirem juntos, de implicarem um com o outro. Sentiam falta do que eram quando estavam juntos.

- Onde você está me levando? – Bella questionou.

- Calma.

- Me conta! Eu estou curiosa!

- Nós vamos fazer algo que você disse que nunca fez, ué.

- Isso não me ajuda em nada, Edward!

O rapaz tentou esconder enquanto pôde o que ele e Bella fariam, mas quando a morena viu o letreiro "NYC Paintball & Laser Tag", não teve como fazer mais mistério.

- A gente vai brincar de paintball? – perguntou animada.

- Eu sei que era isso que estava na sua listinha, mas paintball machuca. – admitiu. – Minha pele é muito branca, vai ficar marcado com certeza. Que tal se a gente trocar o paintball por laser tag? Você já brincou disso?

- Não.

- Então está decidido!

Eles entraram no local e um instrutor falou como era a brincadeira. Eles iriam para uma sala escura que continha algumas barricadas com um outro grupo que estava esperando para brincar e cada time teria um colete de cor diferente. Eles receberiam uma arma que tinha 50 munições e quem ganhava o jogo seria o time que fizesse mais pontos. O homem avisou também que caso o jogador fosse atingido, seu colete vibraria e ele ficaria 10 segundos sem poder atirar.

Bella estava muito animada para começar a jogar. Lembrava-se do tempo de criança que passava horas jogando videogame com seu pai e seus jogos favoritos eram aqueles que ela tinha que sair atirando em alguém. Era ótimo colocar tudo em prática agora.

- Vocês querem ficar em times opostos ou no mesmo? – o instrutor perguntou.

- No mesmo. – Bella falou e Edward concordou.

Eles ficaram com o colete laranja enquanto o time adversário com o azul. Bella parecia uma criança contente e Edward queria rir o tempo todo do jeito da menina. Quando o jogo começou, os dois se distanciaram e a menina se escondeu, apontando a arma diretamente para uma pessoa do time azul.

Com o passar de alguns minutos, ela não havia sido atingida uma vez sequer. Estava se sentindo uma jogadora profissional, queria ligar para seu pai Charlie no final da partida e agradecer por todos os momentos que vivenciaram em frente a televisão matando veados, zumbis e ladrões nos jogos.

Faltavam cerca de 15 minutos para terminar a partida quando Bella sentiu seu colete vibrar pela primeira vez. Ela se virou frustrada e ficou mais irritada ainda quando viu que a pessoa atrás dela tinha o colete da mesma cor laranja que o dela.

- Bella? – Edward disse se aproximando.

- Você atirou em mim? – questionou.

- Sim. – riu.

- Filho da puta! – apontou a arma para ele e atirou.

- Ei! Calma aí. Só queria falar com você.

- Eu estava imune! – reclamou.

- Fala baixo, vão encontrar a gente. – sussurrou sentando ao lado da morena.

- Ainda não acredito que você me acertou. – ela falou e como resposta Edward a acertou novamente. – Para com isso!

- É divertido. – riu baixinho.

- Não é não. – murmurou tentando acertá-lo, mas sua arma estava sem munição. – Por que esse merda não está funcionando?

- Acabou a munição, você tem que carregar de novo lá na frente.

- Que merda!

- É mesmo, não é? – questionou e atirou mais uma vez em Bella.

- Para de fazer essa bosta vibrar! Te odeio, Edward! - falou empurrando o rapaz.

- Para de me empurrar.

- Não.

- Para. – disse atirando mais uma vez em Bella. A menina, completamente frustrada, fez o que ele pediu.

Edward conseguiu distinguir o rosto da morena a sua frente e sem sequer pensar duas vezes, deu um beijo nos lábios dela. Desta vez ela ficou quieta, esquecendo por completo que estavam num jogo. Eles conseguiram ficar assim por cerca de 2 minutos, até que uma pessoa do time adversário os achou e atirou nos coletes. Bella levou um susto e pegou sua arma, mas tinha esquecido que não tinha munição.

Edward saiu correndo, mas não sem antes dar mais uma disparada em Bella. A morena correu para recarregar sua arma e passou o resto do jogo tentando acertar Edward. No final de tudo, eles tinham acertado mais um ao outro do que os oponentes. Eram as piores pessoas que alguém poderia desejar ter no time.

Os dois saíram do local dando risadas. Fazia um tempão que não se divertiam assim, de maneira tão simples. Pararam para tomar um sorvete em uma lojinha do Ben & Jerry's e conversaram sobre as bobagens que vinham a mente. Em certo momento, Edward estava com a boca toda lambuzada de sorvete de chocolate belga e Bella teve que se controlar para não limpar com um beijo. Ela sabia muito bem que eles não eram um casal e aquilo incomodava um pouco, mas infelizmente era o que poderiam ter.

- Às vezes acho que a gente nem precisa fazer nada, sabia? – Bella perguntou retoricamente enquanto caminhavam de volta para o prédio da morena. – Eu gosto quando a gente sai por aí e fica batendo perna, conversando sobre besteiras.

- É agradável sim. – concordou. – Você é diferente das pessoas que eu convivi.

- Espero que isso seja bom.

- É sim. Você tem alguma coisa que me lembra inocência, mas quando abre a boca parece estar longe disso. Acho que é seu rosto, ele ainda parece de menina.

- Parece nada. – Bella discordou. Não gostava que ele a visse como uma menina. Tinha quase 22 anos, queria ser vista como uma mulher.

- Parece sim, baby. – riu. – Mas muitas vezes você sabe expressar sua opinião como uma mulher, coisa que eu sei que você é. Nossas conversas me fazem bem, assim como sua companhia.

Aquilo pareceu satisfazer a morena e eles continuaram calados tomando seu sorvete até que chegassem ao prédio dela. Eles iam se despedir, pois a morena ainda tinha que se arrumar para ir para o trabalho, mas sabiam que não era possível fazer isso da maneira que queriam no meio da rua. Seguiram então para o elevador do prédio de Bella e foi somente tempo para Edward apertar o botão do décimo quinto andar e eles já estavam se beijando.

As vezes Bella sentia como se fosse passar mal. Era um frio na barriga, uma ansiedade. O beijo dele só faltava sufocá-la, era o momento favorito dela. Naqueles minutos, enquanto os lábios dele ainda estavam colados aos da menina, ele era dela e de ninguém mais.

Edward nunca esteve tão confuso. A cada beijo ele ficava mais sem saber o que estava se passando pela sua mente. Tentava deixar tudo de lado e só aproveitar o momento, mas sentia que aquela situação só ia piorar com o tempo, porém era incapaz de parar. Era bom demais.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, Bella saiu e Edward continuou dentro, apertando o botão para voltar ao térreo.

- A gente se vê no fim de semana? – Bella perguntou.

- Não sei se vou conseguir. – disse segurando a porta que teimava em querer fechar.

- Ok... – falou um pouco cabisbaixa. – Eu vou ter que estudar pras provas também... Talvez seja melhor.

- Tento fugir e te roubo por algumas horas. Juro que vou tentar, baby. – prometeu se aproximando de Bella e dando um beijo em sua bochecha. – A gente se fala. Bom trabalho!

- Obrigada.

As coisas no trabalho estavam andando no mesmo ritmo de sempre. Bella volta e meia recebia uma cantada fuleira e respondia com um fora. Patrick implicava com a menina quase sempre, mas ela continuava a pensar nas gorjetas que ganhava e isso a impedia de cometer o erro de pedir demissão, por mais que certos dias era somente isso que queria fazer. Quando conseguia tempo entre um atendimento e outro, ia trocar umas palavras com Alice. Hoje a pequenina parecia mais animada que o normal e, embora tivesse profundas marcas de olheira embaixo dos olhos, estava extremamente agitada e distribuindo sorriso para todos no pub irlandês.

- O que houve que você está saltitando mais que canguru? – Bella questionou a amiga.

- Nada demais. – disse com ar de mistério. Bella sabia muito bem que a mulher a sua frente não aguentaria muito tempo e logo iria revelar o motivo de sua animação. – Ok, mentira. Conheci um cara.

- Você tá sempre conhecendo caras, Alice.

- Mas esse é diferente. – admitiu. – Melhor beijo da minha vida. Melhor conversa da minha vida. Melhor tudo. A gente vai sair mais uma vez no fim de semana.

- Que bom que você encontrou alguém legal. – falou feliz pela amiga. Se ao menos as coisas fossem tão fáceis assim para ela.

- Aham. Já sei até com que roupa eu vou. Quer dizer, isso se minha dieta do leite der certo, porque a calça que eu quero estava um pouco justa.

- Dieta do leite?

- Ai, é. Eu vi na internet, tenho que perder 2kg essa semana pra entrar naquela calça.

- Que bobagem. – Bella riu. – Vai com uma calça qualquer, não precisa ter a sina de ser justamente a que não está cabendo em você. Aposto que o carinha nem vai se importar.

- Mas eu me importo. Tenho que estar linda, Bella! – exclamou. – Aliás, posso perguntar se ele tem um amigo e a gente pode sair todo mundo junto, o que acha?

- Não, obrigada. Doce ilusão ter achado que você ia parar de tentar me arranjar com alguém. – debochou.

- Ué, pelo jeito as coisas com aquele garoto da faculdade que você falou que estava afim não foram para frente. Nada melhor do que fazer a fila andar, né? – questionou, mas viu que Bella desviou o olhar na mesma hora e ficou calada. Alguma coisa tinha ali. – Ei? O que você está escondendo de mim?

- Nada.

- Bella...

- A gente tá...se beijando.

- Quê? – Alice praticamente gritou e várias pessoas que estavam no pub olharam para ela, inclusive Patrick que não estava nem um pouco feliz com o papo que as duas garçonetes estavam batendo. – Me conta isso direito.

- Agora não é hora. Patrick está olhando feio pra gente.

- É hora sim. Me conta! Como assim se beijando? Desde quando? Por que você não me contou?

- Porque é complicado. Ele não quer ... compromisso. É algo que não vai dar em nada.

- Mas quem sabe ele não se apaixona por você?

- E o que isso iria adiantar, Alice? Eu não devia nem ter começado a ficar com ele sabendo que não ia levar a nada, mas não consegui evitar. Eu queria muito e foi incrível.

- Não perde as esperanças, poxa. Ele pode mudar de ideia e querer namorar.

- É mais complicado que isso.

- Como assim?

- É complicado. Eu sei que estou me metendo em roubada, é isso que eu quero que você entenda. Tem um pedacinho muito pequeno de mim que ainda tem esperanças que isso dê certo, mas estou me preparando para quebrar a cara no final das contas.

- Não seria mais inteligente você se distanciar? – Alice questionou preocupada com a amiga. Não queria que a menina se magoasse.

- Sim. Seria a coisa mais esperta que eu faria na vida, mas eu nunca vivi isso. Eu nunca senti essas coisas que eu ando sentindo, nunca desejei tanto alguém e nenhum cara me interessou tanto quanto ele. Acho que vou aproveitar enquanto as coisas ainda estão boas.

- Bom, tomara que você não se magoe. Não quero ver você assim, principalmente agora quando finalmente está se permitindo envolver com um homem.

- Esperança é a última que morre, não é mesmo?

- Sim. Que tal então de sairmos eu, Jasper, você e o seu homem misterioso?

- Claro que não. – Bella falou na mesma hora.

- Droga. Sabia que você ia falar isso.

- Por que perguntou então?

- Assim como você disse, também acho que esperança é a última que morre.

O papo estava bom, mas Patrick começou a se aproximar das meninas e aquele foi um sinal que elas deveriam voltar a trabalhar antes que escutassem mais reclamações. Bella sabia que Alice só precisaria bater os cílios e tudo estaria bem, mas ela infelizmente não tinha a mesma sorte na hora de lidar com o chefe.

Assim como o trabalho, o resto da semana passou rápido. Bella estava se empenhando todos os dias após as aulas juntamente a Tyler para compreender todo o conteúdo programático das matérias que teriam provas. Sua distração era sempre bater papo com Edward através do telefone. Ela passou também a caminhar pelo Central Park sozinha por 30 minutinhos. Era algo que a acalmava e fazia com que ela não se sentisse tão dependente de Edward para sair de casa.

O rapaz de olhos verdes não teve o mesmo pensamento que a morena sobre o passar da semana. Para ele cada dia se arrastava e não via a hora de poder inventar uma desculpa para Lauren no sábado para que pudesse sair com Bella. Ele não lembrava de ter se sentido tão ansioso assim para sair com nenhuma outra mulher em toda sua vida. Aquilo o deixava bastante preocupado, mas preferia não remoer sobre isso agora.

Quando sábado chegou, Edward resolveu que a melhor coisa que poderia falar para a noiva era a verdade – ou parte dela.

- Lauren, eu vou ao cinema daqui a pouco, tá? – informou.

- Hoje, Edward? Poxa, achei que íamos aproveitar o dia que eu não tenho que trabalhar.

- Nós passamos o dia inteiro juntos, só vou sair porque realmente quero assistir esse filme.

- Qual é? Acho que posso fazer um esforço e ir com você.

- É um documentário sobre o trabalho escravo. – mentiu, pois sabia muito bem que a mulher não teria interesse nenhum em ver algo do gênero.

- Sério?

- Sim. Me parece bem interessante. Vamos?

- Não. Eu passo. Acho que vou ficar aqui em casa me preparando para quando você voltar. – deu uma piscadela.

- Ok, então. Vou pegar a carteira e mais tarde estou de volta. – disse oferecendo um sorriso a noiva e saindo de casa.

Edward e Bella se encontraram no cinema. Ele chegou primeiro e ela não demorou muito. Não tinham nenhum filme em particular em mente e acabaram optando pelo que tinha mais ingressos disponíveis, sem paciência para enfrentar uma sala lotada. A surpresa foi grande de Bella quando alguém a cutucou nas costas.

- Tyler? – questionou embasbacada de ver o amigo de faculdade também no local.

- Não tenho irmão gêmeo. – brincou. – Também veio assistir "_The Cabin in the Woods_"?

- Sim.

- Você quer pipoca, baby? – Edward questionou colocando a mão na cintura de Bella.

- Pode ser.

- Ok, já volto. Ah desculpa interromper, vocês se conhecem? – questionou.

- Sim. Esse é Tyler que estuda comigo. – Bella apresentou, mas pensou que ele tinha sido capaz de ouvir a troca de palavras entre ela e o amigo.

- Ah sim, muito prazer. Edward. – falou estendendo a mão. – Eu já volto.

- Já vi que você está acompanhada. – Tyler comentou com um riso.

- Sim...

- Ele é aquele cara que você me contou? – questionou.

- Uhum... – disse envergonhada. Sabia muito bem que Tyler se lembraria que ele era um cara quase casado.

- Ok... Sabia que tinha alguma razão para você andar tão feliz esses dias. – falou de forma descontraída, o que aliviou muito a vergonha que Bella estava sentindo.

- Pois é.

- Espero que continue assim...contente. Bom, eu também vou tentar comprar uma pipoca e um pacote de M&M. A gente se fala na segunda, ok?

- Claro. Tchau, Tyler.

Bella seguiu para o lado de Edward e ele passou a mão pela cintura dela mais uma vez. A menina estava tímida e olhava ao redor para ver se Tyler ainda os observava, mas ele parecia mais entretido com o celular que estava em suas mãos.

Ao entrar na sala de cinema, o casal ficou sentado em uma das últimas fileiras. Tiraram o braço da cadeira que dividia os assentos para que pudessem ficar abraçadinhos e aquilo pareceu satisfazer os dois.

Assistiram ao filme inteiro dessa forma, parando somente algumas vezes para trocar alguns beijos. Era tão fácil ficar assim, imaginar que nenhum dos dois estava fazendo algo errado e que eram um casal de namorados como qualquer outro que estava naquela sala.

Quando saíram da sessão, a realidade parecia ainda não ter vindo a tona. Eles se despediram com mais beijos dentro do taxi e assim que Bella chegou em seu apartamento, deitou na cama com um sorriso imenso no rosto, sentindo-se feliz pela noite que tiveram. Era bobo, mas ela nunca fora ao cinema para namorar e agora que tinha feito isso, estava nas nuvens, sentindo-se como uma adolescente boba.

Ficou pensando então se Edward sentia a mesma coisa. Curiosa como só ela, pegou o binóculo que estava ao lado da cama e apontou para a janela da frente, torcendo para vê-lo também jogado na cama pensando sobre o encontro que tiveram.

Ela só foi capaz de vê-lo dando um beijo em Lauren e em seguida jogou o binóculo no colchão como se o objeto estivesse pegando fogo. Todo o êxtase que estava sentindo foi embora. Ela sabia que ele era um homem comprometido, não tinha porque estar surpresa. Não tinha porque ter esperanças que ele estaria se sentindo da mesma forma que ela. Não possuía sequer motivos para pensar que só porque ele passou uma noite agradável com ela que trataria a mulher com indiferença, afinal de contas, tinham apenas uma amizade colorida em que trocavam beijos, uma bobagem se comparada ao nível de relacionamento que ele mantinha com a loira platinada. Bella não era estúpida, sabia muito bem de tudo disso. Porém, mesmo assim, era difícil não se sentir um pouco magoada.

* * *

**N/A: Ô capitulozinho agridoce, né mesmo? Pra que você foi espiar, Bellinha? O que os olhos não veem o coração não sente.**

**E antes que vocês crucifiquem o Edward porque ele estava beijando a noiva, infelizmente ele não ia mudar de um dia pro outro e seria muita bandeira ele ignorar a noiva, por mais que agora ele tenha iniciado algo com Bella. Quando os dois aceitaram esse acordo maluco de ficarem juntos nessa amizade que não é mais só amizade, ambos entraram num consenso que Edward continuaria sendo um homem noivo. A mudança vem com o tempo. Ou não. (dou o doce e tiro HAHAHA)**

**Prometo que capítulo que vem as coisas serão mais doces, tem uma das cenas que eu mais adorei escrever e é uma pena que vocês não podem ler as coisas da forma cinematográfica como eu visualizo hahaha.**

**Ah, tem a pergunta da semana, estava quase esquecendo. Nem pensei nisso.**

**Bom acho que hoje vou fazer uma pergunta diferente, normalmente pergunto de situações passadas e hoje eu vou colocar vocês em uma situação. Se vocês se pusessem no lugar da Bella, entrariam num relacionamento desse? Quer dizer, se o capítulo tivesse acabado no momento que o Edward saiu do apartamento depois do beijo, vocês, como a Bella, teriam feito o que? Curiosa para saber o que vocês levariam em consideração.**

**Falei demais hoje, né? Bom, como sempre vocês vão ganhar uma espiadinha do próximo capítulo!**

**Beijocas e até a próxima sexta!**

**PS: TAIS, o fanfiction comeu o seu e-mail DUAS vezes. Juro que não sou ruim e queria muito te responder. Tem que mandar taisblabla (arroba) hotmail com, dessa forma que eu escrevi, caso contrário ele vai comer de novo.**

**PS 2: Resolvi editar o capítulo para falar sobre a nova forma de deixar review aqui embaixo.**  
**Se vocês forem deixar anônimo (ou no caso como aparece lá embaixo guest), escrevam o nome que vocês comentavam antes pra mim no final pra eu saber que é a mesma pessoa que me acompanhava (tem gente que não gosta de deixar o e-mail).**  
**Agora ficou mais fácil pra quem não tem conta. Vocês podem logar com o facebook, gmail ou o twitter, então uma conta aqui é "automaticamente" criada e vocês podem vincular o e-mail ou não ao site. Caso eu responda vocês por aqui, é só entrarem no site normalmente (lá em cima em sign in) e ir na parte de PRIVATE MESSAGING no menu do lado esquerdo, aí você vê se tem mensagem na inbox ou não. Deu pra entender? O fanfiction tá mudando a cada semana e sei que vai levar um tempinho pra todo mundo se adaptar, mas não queria que isso atrapalhasse na hora de eu saber quem tá comentando. Espero que vocês não tenham problema e que eu consiga responder todo mundo direitinho como sempre!**


	11. Capítulo 10

**N/A: Obrigada menininhas lindas da Berry! **

**Obrigada todo mundo que continua lendo e me dando incentivo em continuar a fic!**

**HOJE É MEU ANIVERSÁÁÁÁRIO! Aeaeaeaeaeae. Desculpa, tinha que falar isso hahaha (sou aquele tipo de pessoa que fica só sorrisos no dia do niver).**

**Me surpreendi DEMAIS com a resposta de vocês no capítulo anterior. Achei que todo mundo fosse dizer "de jeito algum me envolveria", mas tive mais resposta dizendo que sim (embora a diferença tenha sido mínima). Foi uma pergunta difícil, eu sei, mas foi simplesmente pra ver se vocês reagiriam pensando no emocional ou na razão.**

**Minha resposta é um pouco similar e, se me permitem, ficarei em cima do muro. Eu não acho que conseguiria viver com um "e se..." caso minha vida fosse igual a da Bella. Mas eu sou uma pessoa que também não suportaria saber que o homem que eu amo está com outra, seja lá quais são as condições. Então eu acho que ia acabar me envolvendo por completo ou então nunca mais olhando na cara dele. Pensando bem, ia sofrer dos dois jeitos, né? Que ao menos seja aproveitando e não tendo motivos pra questionar o passado.**

**Agora chega do meu falatório, podem ler o capítulo (se é que vocês não me pularam já, é claro...será que tem gente que começa a ler pensando "Caralho lá vem essa matraca falando sem parar e a porra do capítulo que é bom nada". Ok parei. Podem ler. Tchau. Até lá embaixo. Porque óbvio que eu vou falar mais).**

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

A semana de provas de Bella acabou vindo no melhor momento possível. Sentia-se confusa com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo com Edward e o tempo afastados, por conta dos estudos, foi necessário para que ela pudesse refletir se queria continuar se envolvendo com uma pessoa comprometida ou se iria partir para fora dessa de vez.

- Agora a gente só tem um trabalho para entregar semana que vem. – Tyler disse enquanto os dois caminhavam pelo campus.

- Aham, vamos ter nossas vidas de volta. – ela brincou.

- Pois é. Como estão as coisas com aquele seu amigo?

- Está tudo bem, acho. Nós não nos vemos desde o dia do cinema porque estava ocupada estudando e trabalho até tarde, mas a gente tem se falado de vez em quando por alguns minutos no telefone, coisa assim. – contou. – Espero que você não esteja pensando mal de mim desde aquele dia.

- Como assim?

- Eu te contei que ele era um cara comprometido. Isso não é de meu feitio. Na verdade a gente não está nem juntos, nós só estamos meio que mantendo uma amizade colorida. – confessou constrangida.

- Tudo bem, Bella. Não vou ficar te julgando, você nem precisa se justificar. – assegurou.

- Eu sei. É que... sei lá, acho que preciso de alguém para conversar sobre isso. Alice vai ficar me enchendo a paciência e ela não sabe de alguns detalhes. Edward...é difícil, não tem como eu parar para falar com ele sobre isso. Sobre ele.

- Tudo bem. – falou se sentando num banquinho que estava próximo dos dois. – Estou ouvindo.

- A gente começou sendo amigo, lembra que eu te falei, que fiz uma burrada de beijá-lo e tal? Então, há duas semanas ele me beijou. Foi ele quem tomou a iniciativa e eu deixei, porque eu queria. Eu tinha vontade de me envolver com ele, Edward me interessa de uma maneira que ninguém mais me interessou. Sinto-me atraída por ele fisicamente e quando a gente fica conversando sobre a vida ou qualquer assunto bobo, eu me sinto feliz. – revelou sem olhar muito para o rosto do menino a sua frente, pois se sentia envergonhada com toda a situação que havia se metido e principalmente porque não gostava de se expor tanto assim para ninguém. Aquele assunto a deixava bastante vulnerável.

- E ele não tem pretensão de deixar a mulher com quem está? Porque se ele está a traindo, alguma coisa deve estar errada com o relacionamento dos dois.

- Acho que ele não a ama. Não sei nem se um dia a amou. Não sei se ele pensa em largar a mulher, mas acredito que não. Edward é um amor como amigo e acho que o que ele sente por mim é, na verdade, amizade.

- Se fosse só isso vocês não teriam se envolvido.

- Mas ele quando me beijou disse que estava curioso para saber como seria me beijar. Que precisava saber qual seria a sensação. Foi isso.

- Se fosse só isso tinha parado aí, não acha? – indagou.

- Não sei. Estou confusa. De qualquer forma, não posso esperar que ele vá trocar tudo o que tem para ficar comigo. Não sei o que ele sente além da amizade, se é que ele sente alguma coisa além disso. Estou completamente confusa.

- Vale a pena, Izzy? – questionou. – Quero dizer, você acha que no final de tudo, vai valer a pena arriscar?

- Não sei. – riu sem um pingo de humor. – Se eu soubesse o que acontece no final de tudo, seria muito mais fácil tomar uma atitude, formar uma opinião. Eu quero, mas sei que ele vai partir meu coração.

- Ou não.

- Eu não posso depender desse "ou não". Posso torcer por ele, mas depender dele não, porque se eu ficar pensando assim depois vai ser muito pior. Queria me envolver sem ter que ter sentimentos no meio, seria tudo tão mais simples.

- E você está apaixonada por ele? – Tyler perguntou.

- Não sei. Eu gosto dele e isso já é bastante perigoso. Não sei se o amo, mas ele é adorável. Se a gente continuar assim... vai ser fácil demais amá-lo.

- É complicado.

- E eu não sei? – riu. Ela ia voltar a falar, mas foi interrompida pelo toque do celular.

- Edward? – Tyler questionou.

- Sim. Como você sabe?

- Você deu o primeiro sorriso que eu vi hoje.

- Merda. Estou fodida, não é? – perguntou retoricamente.

- Não vai atender?

- Não sei. Ele vai querer me ver.

- E você não quer vê-lo?

- Quero, mas...

- Não sei o que posso falar para te ajudar, Izzy, mas se você quer... vai em frente. Depois o cara casa e você vai ficar pensando aí se podia ter dado certo, se ele podia ter largado a noiva para ficar com você. Às vezes vocês se apaixonam, vai saber? Tudo é muito incerto.

- É... Não sei se o fato da vida ser tão incerta é algo bom ou ruim. – falou apertando o botão que atendia o celular. – Oi, Edward. Eu sei, também estou com saudades. Pode ser. Sei onde é. Ok, eu vou sair da faculdade daqui a pouco e te vejo lá. Beijo.

- Acho que você já tomou sua decisão, não é?

- Aparentemente sim. Não sei nem porque fiquei pensando tanto nisso essa semana. Acho que a decisão foi tomada no dia que eu sentei para conversar com ele pela primeira vez, num dia que voltava do trabalho. – confessou.

Edward não parou para pensar em momento algum onde aquela aproximação física com Bella iria dar. Não queria ter que se preocupar com isso agora. Por enquanto, aproveitava o contato que tinha com a menina enquanto era algo permitido para os dois.

Eles se encontraram em frente a um restaurante italiano e quando se abraçaram, a vontade de se beijar veio junto e ambos quase deslizaram, mas se afastaram rapidamente e olharam para os arredores, como se estivessem procurando por alguma pessoa conhecia que poderia delatar os dois.

- Bonito vestido. – falou apontando para a roupa de Bella.

- É alguma forma que você está usando para disfarçar ou coisa do gênero? – perguntou.

- Não. – riu. – Apenas achei bonito.

- Ah sim, é que você nunca comenta da roupa que eu uso. O que é um bom sinal, acredito. Se você comentasse cada modelito meu acharia um pouco gay da sua parte.

- Digamos que o que chama a atenção não seja o vestido em si, mas como ele deixa seu corpo.

- Edward... – disse em um tom de reprovação sacolejando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Desculpa.

- Vamos mudar de assunto. O que eu vim fazer aqui hoje além de ter a sua incrível presença?

- Nada. – riu. – Achei que a gente podia andar por aí e conversar. Você já almoçou?

- Sim, comi na universidade. Como você está? Desculpa não ter te retornado ontem, a prova que fiz hoje de manhã exigiu toda minha atenção. Tive até que implorar para Patrick me dar uma folga ontem.

- Tudo bem, estava contando com a possibilidade da gente se ver hoje. Lauren está trabalhando, fui com ela cedo para a empresa.

- E ela deixou você escapar fácil assim? – brincou.

- Está preocupada demais com as coisas que estão acontecendo por lá. Enfim, não estamos aqui para falar de Lauren. Já teve o resultado de alguma prova? – questionou. – Já acabou o pesadelo? Agora você pode ser minha?

Bella quase respondeu que para ela ser dele, era muito fácil. A questão é se ele algum dia se permitiria ser dela.

- Sim, já acabou o pesadelo. Só mais um trabalho que devo acabar segunda-feira junto com Tyler e depois estou livre para passar meu tempo vago como eu bem entender.

- Espero estar incluso nos seus planos. – brincou cutucando a cintura da menina.

- Como você está carente sem a minha presença, né? – debochou se sentindo um pouco confiante. Gostava de quando Edward dava algum indício que apreciava a companhia dela. Era um elogio implícito e para ela, era o melhor tipo que podia ter.

- Eu estou. E também estou morrendo de saudade de te beijar.

- Eu vou te bater.

- Por quê? – gargalhou quando viu a cara enfezada de Bella.

- Porque parece que você gosta de torturar a gente.

- Ué, nós havíamos combinado que seríamos apenas amigos que se beijavam. Estou com saudade da parte dos beijos também, além disso. – disse apontando para os dois.

- A gente combinou de não se beijar em público.

- Eu sei. Não falei pra gente sair se beijando aqui no meio da rua... Só falei que estava com saudades de te beijar.

- Ok. Eu também estou com saudades. – falou e ambos ficaram em silêncio caminhando pela 6ª Avenida.

- Climão, né? – Edward disse e Bella caiu na gargalhada.

Os dois caminharam mais um pouco apenas trocando sorrisos e às vezes Bella fazia umas caretas para o homem ao seu lado que deixavam Edward balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, pensando que ela só poderia ser maluca, mas a morena estava pouco se importando. Esse tipo de felicidade que ela sentia só surgia quando ele estava ao seu lado.

- Vamos entrar naquela livraria? Eu sempre compro livros ali.

- Ok.

Ao entrar no local, Bella puxou Edward pela mão e eles caminharam – aparentemente – até a sessão que seria de preferencia da morena.

- Desde quando você é interessada em esoterismo? – questionou quando estavam atrás de várias prateleiras de livros esotéricos.

- Desde nunca. – ela disse se aproximando dele. – Só achei que aqui ninguém ia ver a gente e eu ia poder te beijar em paz.

- Ah tá... – disse com a boca semiaberta. Edward estava embasbacado. Jamais esperaria uma atitude como essa de Bella.

- E eu sempre quis fazer coisas como essas que a gente vê em filmes. – admitiu.

Edward iria rebater o que a menina disse, mas ela ficou na ponta dos pés e juntou seus lábios aos dele. A partir daí não teve mais papo. Ele tinha os braços ao redor da cintura dela e Bella o agarrava pelo pescoço. _Como os dois sentiam falta disso_. Era um contato simples, coisa que qualquer casalzinho fazia, mas eles não eram um casal. Ao menos, se eram, não admitiam. Eles combinavam, era claro. Se alguém passasse pelos dois naquele momento até pararia e diria que era um beijo para lá de apaixonado.

- Estou sem ar. – Bella falou respirando fundo depois que os dois haviam descolado suas bocas.

- A gente respira depois. – disse inclinando a cabeça e a beijando. Deu uma mordiscada no lábio inferior da morena e em seguida deixou que sua língua entrasse na boca da menina, sentindo seu gosto. Ele poderia passar o resto do dia assim. Sem problema algum.

O que Edward sentia ao beijar a garota o assustava. Parecia demais, que iria sufocá-lo, que ele só conseguiria parar quando seus lábios ficassem doloridos demais para beijá-la. Bella não pensava muito longe disso.

- Pronto, vamos ficar assim pra sempre. – ele disse dando um selinho nos lábios dela e em seguida descendo sua boca para dar um beijo no pescoço da morena. Bella sentia os pelos de seu braço ficando arrepiados. Aquela era uma região deveras sensível.

Ela bem que queria ficar assim para sempre. Era fácil e delicioso.

- Não me incomodaria. – admitiu passando a mão pelos fios de cabelo dele. – Seus olhos são tão verdes.

- Puxei minha mãe. – contou roubando mais um beijo.

- Rose tem os olhos azuis. – falou sem tirar os olhos dos dele. Suas mãos faziam um carinho tão gostoso que Edward até inclinava um pouco a cabeça para facilitar o trabalho da morena.

- Por causa do meu pai. Rose é igual meu pai, mas é fácil ver alguns traços da minha mãe nela, como os lábios, que são iguais aos meus. Eu lembro muito minha mãe.

- Como se chamam seus pais? – perguntou sentindo a mão dele em suas costas, por debaixo da camisa. Seus dedos faziam movimentos circulares que deixavam Bella com um sorriso no rosto.

- Carlisle e Esmeralda, ou Esme como ela prefere ser chamada. – contou enquanto sentia a pele quente da morena com suas digitais.

- Ela é estrangeira? – questionou.

- Sim. Ela é venezuelana. Veio para cá bem nova com os meus avós que eram ilegais. Minha mãe morou no Bronx a vida inteira, acho que é por isso que não quer sair de lá. – relatou abaixando a cabeça e dando mais um suave beijo na menina que tinha em seus braços.

- Esse cabelo assim é por causa dela?

- Não, minha mãe tem o cabelo num tom castanho. Meu cabelo lembra o da minha bisavó paterna, mas acho que foi uma mistura no meio do caminho. – riu.

- É bonito. Incomum ao contrário do meu.

- Seu cabelo é lindo. É diferente.

- É ondulado. – reclamou.

- É lindo, pode ter certeza.

- Puxei do meu pai. – ela contou passando o dedo pelas sobrancelhas de Edward, tentando arrumar os pelos bagunçados, mas era em vão.

- Você sente saudades de casa? – perguntou tirando uma mão que estava por baixo da blusa dela e agora passando os dedos pelos longos fios castanhos da garota.

- Às vezes sinto bastante. – confessou passando o nariz pelo pescoço do rapaz e sentindo o cheiro de seu perfume. – Eu sempre fui grudada com meu pai e minha mãe. Passava bom tempo em casa com eles, às vezes dá saudade da comidinha caseira da mamãe, já que infelizmente eu não cozinho como ela. De jogar videogame com meu pai ou ficar parada em frente a televisão com um balde de pipoca vendo o filme que estava passando na hora, seja bom ou ruim. Não precisava de muito para me divertir lá, sabe? Aqui é tudo muito mais agitado, parece que você tem que viver a 100 km/hora para sentir que esta aproveitando seu tempo.

- É, aqui definitivamente as coisas têm um ritmo mais acelerado.

- Eu tento acompanhar ou sou engolida pela cidade. – riu. – Minha mãe bem que me avisou disso.

- Vocês se falam muito?

- Agora tá um pouco mais difícil, mas tento falar com eles pelo menos uma vez a cada duas semanas, minha família fica preocupada comigo distante. Os seus ficaram assim quando você saiu do Bronx?

- Acho que um pouco. Meu pai não é muito de falar essas coisas de sentimentos e tal, embora tenha se mostrado um pouco abalado quando eu saí de casa. Agora dona Esmeralda... – riu.

- O que foi?

- Para minha mãe parecia que eu estava indo para outro país. – gargalhou lembrando-se. – O dia que você conhecer minha mãe vai ver que ela tende a ser bem dramática. Tem um tempão que não vou visitá-los.

- Quando você cumprir com a sua promessa de me levar ao Bronx, a gente pode passar por lá e você mata a saudade. – sugeriu.

- Sim, esse é o plano. Por que acha que eu disse que você ia ver o quanto minha mãe é dramática? Quando eu aparecer na porta dela, vai ser um tal de "você abandonou sua família" para um lado, "abandonou a mãe idosa" para o outro. E ela tem 53 anos, cheia de energia, tem a pele tão bonita que você não dá essa idade para ela. Drama que só mãe sabe fazer.

- Já estou louca para conhecer dona Esme. – Bella disse com uma risada, mas parou assim que sentiu a mão de Edward vagar um pouco mais em suas costas e a deixar toda arrepiada.

- Mais uma Cullen que vai cair nas suas graças, aposto. – comentou dando mais um beijo na morena, dessa vez puxando o lábio inferior dela com os dentes de leve.

- Eu estava com medo de te ver, sabia? – confessou e logo em seguida se sentiu tola de tocar no assunto. Seu dedo indicador tracejava a boca dele. Jamais tinha beijado lábios tão voluptuosos e não sabia se os beijos dele eram melhores por isso ou porque simplesmente a química dos dois era muito boa.

- Por que, baby? – inquiriu curioso. A observava atentamente, tentando buscar respostas antes mesmo que ela pudesse abrir a boca.

- Tenho medo do que está acontecendo com a gente.

- Como assim?

- Tenho receio, Edward. Não é possível que você não tenha. Quer dizer, vai ver você não sente as mesmas coisas que eu quando a gente se beija...

- Eu sinto.

- E não te assusta?

- Eu procuro aproveitar ao invés de ficar remoendo na minha cabeça.

- Não consigo evitar. Sei que a gente é só amigo, mas...

- O quê?

- Deixa para lá. – disse sacodindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se aquele gesto fosse o suficiente para os dois esquecerem o assunto que estavam abordando.

- Não, vamos conversar. Me fala.

- E se um dia não for o suficiente para mim? No final dessa história toda, quem tem tudo para se foder sou eu. – falou da forma mais sincera que conseguiu.

- A gente pode parar quando você quiser.

- E eu consigo? Edward, se eu tivesse sendo racional não tinha jamais parado para conversar com você, aceitado encontrar você, me permitir beijar você... Eu tenho medos, receios... Só que por enquanto eles não me assustaram o suficiente para fugir dessa. Só temo por quando esse dia chegar.

- Se chegar.

- Vai chegar. – deu um riso sem graça. – Se as coisas continuarem assim, esse dia vai chegar.

- Talvez seja melhor a gente parar, então.

- Talvez sim, mas enquanto a gente fala isso você não desgruda as mãos de mim e nem eu de você.

- É... – e agora era vez dele dar um riso sem graça. – Talvez evitar isso seja apenas uma maneira nossa de querer evitar o inevitável.

- Quanto mais eu penso nisso, mais parece que eu vou surtar. – confessou.

- Então vamos parar de pensar nisso. A gente não tinha combinando de viver o momento? Deixar a maré nos levar? Que seja assim. – disse trocando olhares com ela.

- É difícil parar de pensar em algo que teima em não sair da sua mente, mas eu vou tentar. – falou aproximando seu rosto do dele. – Me beija. Quando você me beija eu consigo esquecer tudo.

Não era nada difícil para Edward fazer isso e não hesitou em satisfazer o pedido da menina. Eles estavam tão envolvidos no momento, que mal escutaram uma menina limpar a garganta ao lado dos dois.

- Com licença? – a tímida garota falou finalmente conseguindo obter a atenção do casal.

- Desculpa. – Bella disse se distanciando na mesma hora de Edward. Seu coração estava disparado e estava profundamente constrangida de ter sido interrompida num momento desses.

- Tudo bem. Meu gerente só queria avisar que é possível ver vocês dois pela câmera ali. – informou apontando para a câmera que estava no alto, acima dos beijoqueiros. – E que se vocês não vão fazer compra alguma, é melhor que saiam da loja ao invés de ficarem encostados em uma prateleira se beijando.

- Desculpa. – Bella falou mais uma vez. Queria se enfiar no primeiro buraco que encontrasse.

- Na verdade eu vou levar esse livro aqui. – Edward disse pegando o primeiro livro que viu na prateleira. – Muito obrigado pela atenção e pela ajuda, viu?

- Ok. Desculpa, mas é que ele me mandou falar isso. – justificou tímida. A menina deveria ter uns 18 anos e aparentava estar tão envergonhada quanto Bella.

- Tudo bem. Nós já vamos para o caixa pagar. – dispensou a garota.

- Que vergonha, meu Deus. E eu sempre vinha aqui comprar livros, nunca mais coloco meus pés dentro dessa bela e barata livraria. Compras online pelo resto da minha vida. – a morena lamuriou.

- Relaxa, vamos lá pagar.

- Que livro é esse? – questionou.

- Sei lá. Foi o primeiro que eu vi. – disse virando a capa para ler o nome. – O sexo e os signos do zodíaco.

- Troca de livro, pelo amor de Deus! – Bella falou puxando da mão dele.

- Não, vou levar esse mesmo. Se for pra levar livro esotérico que pelo menos tenha alguma coisinha ligada a pornografia pra me entreter. – pegou de volta.

Edward pagou pelo livro, enquanto Bella tentava disfarçar olhando a sessão de mais vendidos, e os dois saíram da loja sem destino. Finalmente acharam humor na situação da menina os interrompendo no meio da livraria e trocaram risadas. Se distraíam falando dos assuntos polêmicos da semana e só conseguiram parar quando Bella viu algo que chamou sua atenção mais do que o fato de um famoso ator hollywoodiano super cobiçado ter saído do armário.

- Olha que porquinho-da-índia mais lindo! – ela comentou olhando para um dos bichinhos que estava à venda em um pet shop.

- É bonitinho mesmo. – concordou.

- Posso ajudar vocês com alguma coisa? – questionou um vendedor do pet shop.

- Na verdade só estava de olho. Ele é uma graça. – Bella apontou para o animal.

- Na verdade essa toda manchadinha é uma menina. Eles são adoráveis. – contou enquanto tirava o bichinho do lugar em que estava.

- Meu Deus, que coisa mais linda! – a morena falou passando o dedo pelo pelinho do bicho.

- Nós estamos vendendo por um preço bem em conta. É um ótimo animal de estimação, não é tão dependente quanto um cachorro, caso você seja uma pessoa ocupada, mas é astuto e um ótimo companheiro. Fora que é adorável. – tentou convencer a cliente.

- Não sei... – Bella disse olhando para Edward. O rapaz deu os ombros, como se não tivesse uma opinião sobre o assunto. – Meu apartamento é tão pequeno.

- Bobagem, eles se adaptam bem a qualquer ambiente. É só você ter uma casinha para ela, mais ou menos nessa dimensão, a gente tem algumas um pouco menores e maiores lá dentro que você pode escolher. Eles se alimentam com ração de coelho, capim, legumes e frutas. Meu único conselho seria que além de levar a menina, você levasse o macho. Eles não se sentem bem sozinhos.

- Eu nunca tive um bichinho de estimação... – Bella disse a Edward.

- Você quer, baby? Eles não parecem dar muito trabalho, mas são animais e eles sempre exigem atenção.

- Eu sei... – disse ainda um pouco duvidosa. – Mas eles são adoráveis. E ela é linda demais. Ele também é um fofo.

- Querem entrar na loja? – perguntou o vendedor.

Quando Bella se deu conta, já estava pagando pelos animais e pelos acessórios que iria levar para casa. Edward queria rir da cara de felicidade da morena enquanto estavam no taxi indo para o prédio em que ela morava.

- O cara falou que eu tenho que deixá-los num lugar que receba luz do sol, né? Acho que é melhor por perto do sofá. – falou e Edward levou a casinha dos animais para o local que Bella indicou. Logo em seguida colocou os pequeninos em seu novo território. – Deus, só eu para inventar de colocar mais coisa na minha humilde residência.

- Acho que aqui ficou bom. Não está ocupando tanto lugar assim.

- É. – falou se abaixando e observando os animais. Estava encantada. – Deixa eu encher os potinhos de água e colocar a comida. Eles parecem assustados.

- Normal... Novo ambiente, eles devem estar tentando se adaptar. Qual o nome que você vai dar a eles? – Edward questionou sentando-se ao chão e tocando um dos porquinhos.

- Não pensei nisso ainda. – retornou com o alimento e água dos bichinhos. – Alguma sugestão?

- Sei lá. Você poderia colocar o nome do macho em minha homenagem. Edward. Ou Anthony, meu nome do meio. – sugeriu.

- Ok. Anthony e Marie. – decidiu sentando-se entre as pernas do rapaz.

- Marie?

- Sim. Meu nome do meio.

Anthony e Marie pareceram tomar por completo a atenção do casal e eles só se lembraram do mundo lá fora quando Alice ligou para Bella questionando onde a amiga estava, já que deveria ter chegado ao trabalho há 10 minutos. Eles se despediram com um apressado beijo no elevador enquanto Bella seguia para o pub e Edward para o prédio da frente.

- Qual a desculpa de hoje, Isabella? – Patrick questionou a morena assim que ela colocou os pés no bar irlandês.

- Nenhuma. Me atrasei, não foi de propósito. – justificou.

- Eu tento ser legal com você, te dei uma folga antes e é assim que você retribui?

- O que você quer que eu fale, Patrick? Não estou acostumada a trabalhar às sextas, por isso meu despertador não tocou e acabei me distraindo com algo pessoal. Isso não vai se repetir, você sabe que são raras as vezes que eu atraso. Se quiser eu posso tentar chegar mais cedo amanhã. – rebateu sem paciência. Sabia que estava errada em chegar atrasada no trabalho, mas não era uma criança de 10 anos que deveria ser chamada a atenção daquela forma.

- É bom mesmo que você compense o tempo perdido de trabalho hoje.

Bella o ignorou e foi direto para o banheiro trocar sua camisa para a verde com o sobrenome do infeliz dono. Quando saiu, Alice a aguardava na porta.

- O que houve dessa vez? – perguntou à amiga. – Patrick te deu um esporro?

- O que você acha? Óbvio, ele não perde a chance. – bufou. – Perdi a hora. Comprei dois porquinhos-da-índia e fiquei brincando com eles. Quando vi a hora já tinha passado e você estava me ligando.

- Ai, quero ir à sua casa ver! Eles devem ser lindos!

- São sim! Anthony e Marie.

- Marie como você? – questionou.

- Sim.

- E o Anthony? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, como se o tom de sua voz não fosse o suficiente para Bella saber que estava desconfiando de alguma coisa.

- Eu gosto de Anthony.

- Gosta de Anthony ou gosta do Anthony?

- Para de palhaçada, Alice! Vamos trabalhar que é o melhor que fazemos.

- Tem alguma coisa aí que eu sei!

- Shiu! Fica quieta. Hoje essa porcaria de bar está cheio, hein? Esse pessoal não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que encher a cara, não? – Bella comentou observando a quantidade de pessoas que já lotavam o local.

- Pensa pelo lado positivo que são as gorjetas.

- É...vendo por esse lado.

- Ei... Seja lá o que for que você não quer me contar, espero que você esteja feliz, tá? – Alice disse antes da amiga se afastar para atender um rapaz que estava com o braço para o alto tentando chamar a atenção da garçonete.

- Obrigada, Alice.

- E só porque eu não estou me aguentando e acho que somos pessoas completamente opostas, preciso te contar uma coisa. – disse animada enquanto batia palma.

- O que foi? Meu Deus, fala logo, do jeito que você está batendo palmas e balançando a cabeça daqui a pouco eu vou pegar uma bola e jogar pra você, pois está parecendo uma foca.

- Jasper me pediu em namoro hoje à tarde. – contou com um sorriso de dar inveja ao personagem Coringa.

- Sério?

- Sim! Ele me contou que queria me pedir em namoro desde nosso segundo encontro, mas só teve coragem de fazer isso hoje. Foi por causa do jeans, tenho certeza. Nada dá errado quando eu uso aquele jeans. Minha dieta valeu a pena. – falou alegre.

- Que bobagem, aposto que foi porque ele descobriu que por dentro dessa pessoa pequenininha e eufórica existe uma doce mulher.

- Acho muito legal que vocês são amigas, mas nós temos clientes que precisam ser atendidos. – Patrick disse se aproximando das duas. – Alice, aproveita essa sua animação e seja extra simpática com os fregueses hoje.

- Claro. – a menina falou saindo de trás do balcão e pegando um bloquinho para anotar os pedidos.

- Jesus, hoje ele tá com a macaca, hein? Para implicar com você é porque o negócio é sério. – Bella comentou com a amiga depois que o chefe se afastou.

- Nem me fala. – bufou se distanciando da morena e partindo para atender uma mesa.

O dia no trabalho foi difícil. Quando o bar lotava daquela forma Bella sempre tinha que se desdobrar para dar conta de tudo. No fim acabou valendo a pena quando contou todo o dinheiro que recebera. Saiu sem dar muito assunto ao chefe e pegou uma carona com a amiga. Alice veio o caminho todo falando sobre o novo namorado e como já estava se sentindo apaixonada por ele. Bella ficava feliz em ver a menina daquele jeito e até cogitou em um momento falar que também estava passando por uma situação parecida. Exceto que ela não sabia se estava de fato apaixonada por Edward e que ele não era namorado dela e sim noivo de outra mulher. Quando todos aqueles pensamentos vieram a tona na cabeça da menina, achou que era melhor manter a boca fechada e guardar esse pequeno segredo da amiga.

- A gente se vê amanhã no trabalho, ok? – Bella disse saindo do carro.

- Amanhã não. Pedi folga. Vou sair com Jasper.

- Ah, que merda. Vou ter que chegar mais cedo e você não vai estar lá.

- Desculpa, amiga.

- Tudo bem. Até!

Bella subiu para o apartamento e foi automaticamente até a casinha de seus novos animais de estimação. Eles eram muito fofos e estavam quietinhos em seu canto, provavelmente não querendo ser perturbados. Ela encheu mais uma vez o potinho d'água dos animais e foi para o banho. Ao retornar deitou direto na cama, cansada pelo esforço que havia feito no trabalho correndo de um lado para o outro para dar conta de todos os pedidos. Entretanto o cansaço não era o suficiente para fazer com que ela deixasse de dar uma espiadinha no prédio da frente.

Edward estava deitado na cama somente de cueca e olhando para o celular. Não viu nem sinal de Lauren. Pensou que talvez o rapaz estivesse esperando uma ligação da noiva, mas deu um grito quando ouviu um barulho no próprio quarto, indicando que ela havia recebido uma mensagem.

**Como foi no trabalho? ~ Edward.**

**Uma bosta, mas ganhei ótimas gorjetas.**

**E os porquinhos? ~ Edward**

**Estão bem. Acho que estão descansando, coisa que eu deveria estar fazendo.**

**Desculpa estar interrompendo seu sono. Acho que eu também deveria fazer o mesmo e ir dormir. ~ Edward**

**Não tem problema, pode falar se quiser.**

**Melhor não. A gente se fala amanhã quando estivermos sem um pingo de sono. ~ Edward**

**Ok. Boa noite, Edward. Valeu a pena chegar atrasada no trabalho para ficar com você aqui em casa.**

Dessa fez ela teve que mirar o binóculo em direção ao apartamento dele para ver a reação que teria ao ler a mensagem. Ele abriu um largo sorriso e digitou uma resposta. Bella estava encantada, não queria ter que tirar os olhos dele para ler o que estava escrito no celular, mas mesmo assim acabou colocando o binóculo de lado e leu o que estava escrito.

**O nosso tempo junto sempre vale a pena pra mim, baby. Boa noite. ~ Edward**

Medo do que o futuro reservava, ela ainda tinha, mas aquilo – naquele momento - foi o suficiente para a morena dormir com um sorriso no rosto e esquecer que seu coração estava em jogo.

* * *

**N/A: Ai Deus, esses dois. Se Lauren soubesse da metade...**

**E temos bichinhos fofinhos de estimação. Ia procurar foto deles pra mostrar pra vocês no twitter, mas sinceramente minha preguiça é muito grande (muito franca). Talvez durante a semana eu faça isso. **

**Ahhh no próximo capítulo eles vão riscar alguma coisa da lista da Bella, alguém tem ideia do que pode ser? Hmmm...**

**A perguntinha do capítulo de hoje é: Qual o momento mais constrangedor da sua vida? (ou o que você se lembra no momento)**

**A cena que eu me referi na nota do capítulo anterior era a da livraria. Foi algo que eu, em especial, adorei escrever porque eu visualizei tudo tão perfeitamente enquanto escrevia que achei um doce esses dois juntinhos. **

**Bom, é isso. Quero saber o que vocês acharam do capítulo, da fic, etc. A cada semana tenho ficado mais animada com isso aqui! Ah, e poxa, me deixem carinho mesmo, hoje estou fazendo 23 aninhos (já posso começar a mentir idade e falar que tenho 20?). Como sempre, quem comenta recebe aquela espiadinha!**

**Beijoca pessoa e até semana que vem com mais um capítulo!**


	12. Capítulo 11

**N/A: Obrigada, meninas!**

**Obrigada ao pessoal que continua lendo e também recomendando DQA!**

**Muito obrigada a todo mundo que me desejou parabéns! Tive uma ótima comemoração!**

**A pergunta do capítulo anterior rendeu boas respostas e algumas que todo mundo já deve ter passado. Quem nunca se constrangeu tropeçando, por exemplo? **

**Eu pensei aqui qual história ia contar (porque tenho algumas rs) e resolvi ficar com o dia mais conhecido como "Aquela" (?). Estava eu, no segundo ano do colégio, subindo a escada com classe (nenhuma) e tropecei. Até aí beleza, acontece, o problema é que minha calça estava larga e no que eu me curvei para segurar os degraus (evitando bater a cara), minha calça abaixou e minha calcinha rosinha de corações vermelhos ficou toda pra fora. Pra piorar o pessoal do terceiro ano tava no pátio e viu a cena toda e gritou "AEEEEE HAHAHAHAHA". Fiquei da cor da calcinha. Desde esse dia minha amiga (que estava ao meu lado) fica me zuando perguntando se eu estou usando "aquela" calcinha. "E ai amiga? Tá usando aquela hoje?". **

**A calcinha foi para o lixo, caso alguém esteja se perguntando.**

**Agora vamos com o capítulo!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 11**_

Bella não conseguia conter o sorriso que estampava no rosto ao ver Edward na cozinha de seu apartamento. Ele tinha o rádio ligado em sua estação favorita de _Classic Rock _e organizava os ingredientes que precisaria para cozinhar um _cheesecake_ para a menina que estava apenas alguns metros de distância.

- Anthony vai ficar com ciúmes. – Edward comentou virando-se e olhando para a morena que tinha um porquinho-da-índia em mãos. A morena afagava o bichinho e ele parecia deveras confortável recebendo o carinho da dona, emitindo sons que divertiam a menina.

- Ele já recebeu carinho hoje de manhã. – falou. – Agora é vez de Marie. Hoje ela está se comportando tão bem, não está com medo. Acho que agora ela está confiando mais em mim.

- Anthony mal te viu e já caiu nas suas graças. Aparentemente você deu o nome certo para ele. – brincou e Bella desta vez sorriu mais ainda.

- Nem parece que já faz duas semanas que a gente trouxe eles para cá. O cara da loja estava certo quando disse que eles se adaptam com facilidade. – disse levantando-se e indo até Edward. – E eu acho que Marie também caiu nas suas graças rápido. Ela sempre fica de olho quando você entra aqui em casa.

- Verdade? – questionou com um sorriso no rosto e aproveitando para passar o dedo indicador pela cabecinha do bicho. – Ou a gente está usando metáforas idiotas só porque os bichinhos têm os mesmos nomes que a gente?

- Também. – deu uma gargalhada e em seguida ficou nas pontas dos pés para dar um beijo em Edward. – Eu fico praticamente nas nuvens quando você entra por aquela porta.

Edward queria dizer que também se sentia assim, que estar com ela sempre era a melhor parte de sua semana e se deveria ser sincero consigo mesmo, era a melhor coisa que havia acontecido em sua vida nos últimos tempos, mas tinha medo do que tal comentário poderia significar para a menina. Quando tinha que expor algum tipo de sentimento, Edward sempre dava para trás. Sem saber o que dizer, simplesmente beijou a menina e aquilo pareceu ser um bom conforto para ambos no momento.

Os beijos e as carícias que eles trocavam também não ajudavam nem o pouco a situação confusa em que ele havia se metido. Eram noites que o rapaz de cabelos acobreado gastava pensando em que rumo louco sua vida tomara e quanto mais ele refletia no que poderia fazer, mais se sentia sem direção. Sabia que não poderia simplesmente abandonar Lauren e o relacionamento que eles construíram há quase cinco anos, mas também se sentia mal por estar envolvido com Bella e por perceber dia após dia que o que sentia pela morena não era algo passageiro. Aquilo o assustava mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Bella estava tentando aproveitar os bons momentos que os dois tinham para ficar juntos. Às vezes ficava um pouco cabisbaixa, principalmente quando Alice falava sem parar de como o namoro com Jasper estava indo bem, mas era algo que sempre passava quando Edward estava ao seu lado. Ele era a causa da felicidade e do desespero da morena. Ela nunca havia sentido coisas desse gênero.

- Se você ficar muito próxima de mim é capaz de eu não acabar nunca esse cheesecake. – disse enquanto lavava as mãos. – Eu prefiro mil vezes ficar deitado naquela cama te enchendo de beijos do que cozinhando, e olha que eu amo cozinhar.

- Ok. Voltarei para a cama. – riu. – E vou colocar Marie de volta na casa dela porque Anthony aparenta estar enciumado.

- Não disse? Conheço meu filho.

- Seu filho?

- A gente comprou juntos. – deu os ombros sem se virar para que Bella pudesse ver sua expressão. – E ele tem meu nome.

- Ok... – resolveu concordar com bom humor. – A gente vai ficar o dia inteiro aqui em casa?

- Você quem sabe. Não me importo.

- Tanto faz. Pensei que talvez a gente pudesse fazer alguma coisa que está na minha lista.

- Tipo o quê?

- Não sei. Você é quem estava encarregado de me ajudar com essa parte.

- Eu sei, tenho algo planejado para essa semana. – contou.

- O quê?

- Surpresa.

- Não vale! – exclamou fingindo estar brava. – Você adora tentar me surpreender.

- É mais gostoso quando a gente não sabe o que está por vir. – provocou. – E hoje você está realizando uma coisa que nunca fez. Você nunca teve a grande chance de comer um _cheesecake_ preparado por Edward Cullen.

- Grande coisa... – murmurou.

- Olha a ofensa! Estou aqui com a maior boa vontade cozinhando para você e é assim que me trata...

- Desculpa. Eu falei brincando.

- Tudo bem, pode ficar aí achando que não é nada demais, mas eu te garanto que você vai comer um pedaço e depois vai pedir pra eu fazer sempre. E aí eu vou ser malvado e falar que não faço nunca mais. – disse sério, mas estava só de palhaçada com a cara da morena.

- Argh, para de ser mal! Não me faz ir até aí. – falou esparramada na cama. – E acaba isso logo.

- E ainda fica exigindo que eu cozinhe rápido! Olha o abuso, dona Isabella. Isso não estava no nosso acordo de amizade.

- Tanta coisa não estava no nosso acordo... – ela disse e dessa vez Edward não conseguiu evitar e olhou para trás.

- Isso é bom ou ruim? – perguntou.

- Agora? Nesse exato momento? Maravilhoso. Incrível. – sorriu.

- Bom. – sorriu de volta e continuou cozinhando. – Que permaneça assim.

Bella queria falar que estava nas mãos dele, mas resolveu dessa vez ficar calada. Seus olhos seguiam Edward de um lado para o outro na cozinha e sem perceber, acabou cochilando.

A morena sentiu a cama se mexer e abriu levemente os olhos. Edward estava tentando deitar ao lado dela e assim que conseguiu se acomodar colocou os braços em volta da menina. Ela ainda estava um pouco sonolenta, mas deu um leve beijo nos lábios dele.

- Demorei tanto assim que você dormiu? – brincou.

- Cochilei sem nem perceber. Desculpa.

- Tudo bem, não queria ter te despertado. Pode voltar a dormir se quiser.

- Não. Cadê meu _cheesecake_?

- Tem que deixar gelar, baby. Não dá para comer agora.

- Poxa. – disse fazendo um biquinho. Edward apenas riu.

- Você é tão linda, Bella. – ele falou passando a mão pelo rosto da morena.

- Isso é uma forma de você tentar me consolar porque não vou comer o _cheesecake_ agora?

- Não, só quis comentar mesmo. – disse passando o dedo indicador pelo lábio inferior da garota.

- Obrigada. Queria que você não fosse tão adorável. – confessou. – É difícil evitar tudo que eu ando sentindo quando você age assim.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. – admitiu. – Tudo isso que a gente tá vivendo é difícil para mim também. Às vezes eu não queria que muitas coisas tivessem acontecido.

- Eu sei. – concordou. Bella ficou feliz ver que ele estava confessando um pouco do que se passava em sua mente, não era todo dia que isso ocorria quando o tópico era a _amizade colorida_ que levavam. – Você preferia que eu não existisse na sua vida?

- Às vezes sim. - revelou e a morena se sentiu um pouco magoada. Por mais que tudo fosse complicado, ela jamais se arrependeria de ter conhecido Edward. – Mas somente porque minha vida seria fácil, como foi nos últimos 5 anos. Agora que você tá aqui, que a gente tem isso... Eu não quero ficar sem você. – disse levando seus lábios até os de Bella.

- Tem dias que eu vou dormir e me pergunto que merda eu estou fazendo... – Bella contou. – Mas aí por alguns minutinhos me lembro de alguma coisa que você falou ou fez...

- E aí?

- E aí eu vejo o quão fodida eu estou. – riu. – Eu estou _tão_ fodida. E a gente ainda nem fodendo está.

- _Ainda_? – questionou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Ignora. Só beijos.

- Ok. – disse com um sorriso.

- Por quê?

- Ahn? – questionou não entendendo o que a menina gostaria de saber.

- Por que você perguntou "ainda"? Você quer transar comigo? – indagou na lata.

- Você quem disse "ainda", fiquei curioso pelo uso da palavra.

- Não foge da minha pergunta.

- O que adianta se eu te responder?

- Mata minha curiosidade, só.

- Eu quero e ao mesmo tempo não. Quero porque eu te desejo, quando eu te beijo me dá tesão, me dá vontade de fazer coisas além do que fazemos. E não quero porque a gente já tá numa situação complicada quando o ato mais íntimo é uma troca de beijos. É pedir para nossa situação ficar mais difícil ainda.

- Ok. – foi tudo o que ela disse.

- Eu perguntaria o que você pensa sobre isso, mas tenho medo de qual seria sua resposta. Acho que prefiro ficar sem saber.

- Talvez seja melhor. – ela disse passando a mão pelos cabelos dele. – Mas independente do que eu penso, seus beijos já são suficiente para mim.

Eles estavam tão confortáveis deitados na cama abraçados, que optaram por passar o resto do tempo que tinham daquela forma. Papeando, rindo e volta e meia dando beijinhos e sentindo o cheiro um do outro. Agora, quando ele ia embora, Bella fazia um esforço para não ficar chateada, e às vezes funcionava.

Assim que Edward pisou em casa, viu Lauren sentada na mesa de jantar comendo uma salada. Ela o observou e não disse uma palavra, apenas o seguia com os olhos. O rapaz ficou assustado. Sentia-se uma criança que foi pega fazendo besteira. Será que ela desconfiava?

- Achei que você ia chegar mais tarde hoje. – foi a primeira coisa que saiu da boca dele.

- É? Por isso você só chegou agora? – indagou.

- Não. Eu... – ele estava nervoso, tentava pensar em alguma coisa para inventar. Não queria colocar o nome da irmã na jogada e tinha medo de contar sobre Bella agora que eles estavam se envolvendo de uma forma que definitivamente não poderia ser descrita somente como amizade. – encontrei um amigo meu de quando morava no Bronx. A gente acabou saindo para tomar uma cerveja... Perdi a noção do tempo.

Lauren não soube dizer se ele estava mentindo ou não e, sinceramente, não sabia se se importava em saber da veracidade do que ele havia contado. Não achava que Edward era corajoso suficiente para ter uma amante, conhecia o rapaz o bastante para saber que ele não trocaria a vida que levava por uma mulher qualquer. Em cinco anos de relacionamento nunca havia feito algo do gênero e agora, com a data do casamento marcada, ele não jogaria tudo por água abaixo. Se ele encontrou um amigo e tinha batido apenas um papo, a loira platinada não se importava, mas tinha medo que o contato com alguém do passado fizesse com que Edward procurasse pessoas que deixou pelo Bronx e isso sim trazia preocupações à mulher. A família do homem com quem escolhera se casar jamais apoiou aquele casamento e tinha medo que o sentimentalismo barato que os pais dele e a irmã pudessem fazer, acarretasse em algum problema nos meses que ainda faltavam para o grande evento.

- Sério? Qual o nome dele?

- Mario. – respondeu imediatamente. Edward de fato tinha um amigo chamado Mario, mas não fala com ele há anos. Por alguns segundos cogitou saber por onde estava o amigo com quem dividiu bons momentos da infância e adolescência.

- Acho que você já me falou dele. Um mexicano, não era? – questionou.

- Ele era americano, os pais que eram mexicanos.

- É tanto imigrante naquelas redondezas... – debochou.

- E? Você sabe que eu sou filho de uma, não sabe? – questionou e Lauren ficou apreensiva. Não gostava quando eles brigavam e principalmente quando era por algo relacionado ao passado de Edward.

- Claro que sei. – respondeu tomando um gole de seu vinho tinto. – Você chegou a jantar com seu amigo? Venha tomar um vinho comigo, pelo menos.

Edward não tinha vontade de se sentar e conversar, mas acabou juntando-se a noiva pra tentar agradá-la. Sabia que já estava pecando demais naquele relacionamento. Ele deu a atenção que ela pedia e aquilo a agradava em demasia. Enquanto ela falava, ele olhava para o rosto tão familiar, para a mulher com quem passou os últimos cinco anos e se questionava internamente se era apaixonado por Lauren. Se em algum momento em que estiveram juntos sentiu que ela era a mulher da vida dele. Infelizmente, não encontrou respostas.

Quando se deitaram para dormir, Lauren tentou seduzir o rapaz. Com os anos ela sabia o que ele gostava e o que o deixaria excitado o suficiente para poder satisfazê-la. O sexo foi mais rápido do que o normal e embora ela não tenha notado muito a diferença, pois tinha conseguido chegar até o orgasmo, Edward sabia muito bem o que havia o deixado tão incomodado: a culpa.

O casal de _amigos_ se encontrou novamente no meio da semana e de maneira que Bella jamais iria esperar. Faltava uma hora para ela deixar o bar quando Edward mandou uma mensagem avisando que estava a caminho do local para tomar uma cerveja e ver uma certa morena que ele não conseguia tirar da mente. Bella cogitou responder dizendo que já tinha escutado cantadas mais criativas no bar, mas estava nervosa demais para isso.

- Que houve? Recebeu mensagem dizendo que alguém morreu? – Alice questionou olhando para amiga que estava completamente pálida.

- Não. Só algo que não esperava. – respondeu nervosa. Não queria nem imaginar o que ia acontecer quando Edward chegasse no pub. Queria mandar uma mensagem para ele dizendo para ele não aparecer de forma alguma, mas ao mesmo tempo ela queria a presença dele e tinha medo que ele se sentisse ofendido.

- Ah sim, entendi. – na verdade a única coisa que Alice havia entendido era que Bella não queria contar alguma coisa para ela, mas já estava se acostumando que as coisas funcionavam assim naquela amizade. Tinham segredos que, infelizmente, Bella não queria dividir. – Nossa...

- Que houve? – Bella indagou.

- Olha para trás, mas seja discreta. Um cara muito gato tá entrando no pub.

Bella não precisou nem se virar. Ela sabia muito bem quem era. Suas mãos começaram a suar e a caneca que ela estava enchendo de cerveja quase escapuliu de seu alcance. Ela não tirava os olhos de Alice e sentiu o exato momento que alguém sentou no banco do bar bem ao seu lado.

- Bella, atende o cliente, eu tenho que pegar o pedido da mesa 5. – Alice disse e saiu de trás do balcão dando uma piscadela nada discreta para a amiga.

- Em que eu posso te ajudar? – a morena questionou virando-se e dando de cara com os olhos verdes que conhecia tão bem.

- Hmmm... Deixe-me pensar. – ele refletiu e abriu um enorme sorriso para a morena. Seus olhos pararam exatamente na linha dos lábios da menina. – O que será que eu quero?

- Edward, Alice não pode saber. – falou rápido aproveitando que a amiga não estava por perto. – Por favor.

- Uma cerveja. – respondeu. – Budweiser.

- Ok. – sorriu e encheu o copo para o rapaz ao seu lado. – Mais alguma coisa?

Ele olhou para o relógio e checou quantos minutos faltavam para o expediente da morena acabar.

- Mais 45 minutos e eu espero ter o que eu quero.

Bella tentou atender outros clientes, mas seus olhos não saíam de Edward. E ele também não conseguia evitar olhar para a morena. Os minutos finais pareciam horas e quando o relógio marcou meia-noite, Edward era o último cliente e pagava sua conta para ir embora.

- Obrigado pelo atendimento. – ele disse para a morena.

- De nada.

- Você sabe onde tem um Walgreens aqui perto? – questionou.

- Tem um logo na esquina. Assim que você sair vai dar de cara com ele.

- Obrigado. – respondeu torcendo para que Bella entendesse seu recado.

Quando ele deixou o bar, Alice ajudou Bella a arrumar tudo. Graças ao fato do pub não ter tido muitos clientes, elas não demoraram tanto tempo na limpeza como levariam numa sexta ou num sábado.

- Ele é muito bonito. – Alice comentou.

- Quem? – Bella questionou nervosa.

- O cara que você atendeu.

- Ah sim.

- Só não entendo como você pôde falar que não vê futuro nesse relacionamento. Para mim, ele parecia bastante interessado e você, minha amiga... – riu. – Ai Deus, você sabe que eu nunca imaginei ver o que eu vi hoje.

Bella não sabia o que falar. Como Alice percebeu alguma coisa? Eles mal trocaram palavras.

- Bella, relaxa. Para de fazer essa cara de espanto. Desculpa, mas eu escutei até Patrick falando "Ela veio aqui para trabalhar, não para ficar de paquera". Se vocês não querem que ninguém desconfie, tentem se comer menos com os olhos.

- Puta que pariu. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu exprimir. Colocou a mão no rosto e abaixou a cabeça. Alice apenas ria.

- Agora que eu já vi quem ele é você vai parar de frescura e aceitar sair comigo, Jasper e levar ele?

- Alice... é complicado. – disse bufando.

- Bella... me deixa ser sua amiga.

- Ele vai casar. – ela admitiu nervosa.

- Com você? – Alice questionou e Bella olhou para a amiga como se ela fosse a pessoa mais retardada do universo. – Ah tá. Desculpa.

- Eu tenho vergonha. – confessou. – Não queria que a situação dele fosse essa e você é minha amiga, não queria que você me julgasse ou pensasse mal de mim. É por isso que deixei de contar algumas coisas para você.

- Olha, Bella. Não vou dizer que você tá fazendo a coisa certa. Não acho que ser amante de alguém é algo bom, o casamento dos meus pais foi destruído justamente por conta disso. Mas existem casos e casos...

- Eu gosto dele.

- Notei.

- Por enquanto eu só quero aproveitar o que a gente tem.

- O sexo? – ela questionou e Bella riu.

- A gente não tá transando. A gente só fica junto, se beija um pouco, faz carinho... A gente tem a coisa mais simples do universo. Eu sei que estou fazendo merda, mas é tão bom, Alice. É tudo que eu só vi e nunca senti.

- Ah Bella... – Alice falou se aproximando da amiga e a abraçando. Bella se sentiu desconfortável por alguns segundos, mas depois abraçou a pequena de volta, sentindo um aperto na garganta. – Toma cuidado.

- Estou tentando, mas eu me envolvo mais a cada dia. Não consigo voltar atrás, parece que cada vez mais a coisa piora. – disse com uma voz de choro.

- Faz o que seu coração mandar.

- Meu coração só vai me foder ainda mais.

- Então quando você estiver fodida por completo, me procura, ok? Eu sou pequenininha, mas dou bons abraços. Tá bom? – questionou se afastando da amiga e oferecendo um sorriso.

- Tá. – ela assentiu.

- Não chora.

- Estou tentando, você não faz ideia do quanto. – deu um riso sem graça.

- Vai encontrar com ele no Walgreens, ele deve tá preocupado porque você está demorando tanto.

- Você presta atenção em tudo, hein? – questionou e dessa vez deu uma risada verdadeira.

- Até parece que você me conheceu ontem, Bella. Fica bem, tá? Eu estou aqui. Quero seu bem sempre.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu pelo fato que a amiga não fez um alarde ou tentou insistir que ela contasse absolutamente tudo que havia acontecido entre ela e Edward. Pela primeira vez, Alice pareceu saber respeitar o espaço de Bella.

- De nada. Agora vai lá. Sério, ele é muito gato. Está de parabéns! – disse e como se quisesse dar ênfase no que falou, começou a bater palmas.

- Para, Alice! – Bella gargalhou.

- Vai logo! Até amanhã.

- Até. – disse caminhando até a porta. – Obrigada, de verdade. Você é a única amiga que eu tenho aqui.

- Vai embora logo, para de tentar ser mais gracinha do que eu. Você é a pessoa debochada, eu que sou a fofinha. Pode perguntar para Patrick. – falou com um sorriso.

- Que se foda o Patrick. – riu.

- Isso, agora você está agindo mais como a Bella que eu conheço. O problema é que você sabe que as câmeras também gravam áudio, né? – Alice disse e a cara de pavor que Bella fez, deixou a pequena caindo na gargalhada. – É mentira, mas sério... sua cara. Impagável.

- Você é ridícula.

- Tchau. Boa noite. – desejou entre gargalhadas.

- Boa noite.

Edward estava rodando de um lado para o outro no Walgreens. Ele já tinha ido do primeiro para o segundo andar e vice-e-versa diversas vezes. Olhou vários produtos e checava a hora a todo o momento. Quando Bella finalmente entrou na loja, conseguiu respirar aliviado.

- O que houve? Você demorou quase uma hora. – comentou observando a morena se aproximar dele.

- Fiquei arrumando o bar com Alice e a gente começou a conversar...

- O que aconteceu, baby? Você está com cara de choro. – falou puxando a menina para seus braços.

- Alice sabe.

- Da gente? – indagou e Bella assentiu. – Merda. Eu não deveria ter ido. Desculpa Bella. Eu sempre estrago tudo. Tá para surgir o dia em que eu vou fazer algo certo.

- Não... Não é isso, estou contente por ela saber. Ela reagiu melhor do que eu imaginava, acho que por isso fiquei abalada. – contou.

- Tá tudo bem mesmo? Não gosto de te ver com essa cara. – disse dando um beijo na testa da morena.

- Sim, vamos. – falou se afastando dele. – Você vai dormir lá em casa? Já está tarde.

Bella sabia que quando Edward a encontrava tarde era porque Lauren estava viajando para algum canto. Edward tinha comentado algo sobre umas palestras que a mulher estava dando por alguns estados americanos, mas ignorou e informou que gostaria de saber o mínimo de informações sobre Lauren. A partir daquele momento Edward tomava todo o cuidado do mundo em mencionar o nome da noiva.

- Se não for te incomodar.

Bella rolou os olhos.

Quando eles chegaram ao apartamento da morena, ela pediu licença para tomar banho enquanto Edward deitou-se na cama e ligou a TV. Assim que ela saiu do banho, o rapaz não conseguiu evitar e olhou para a roupa que ela trajava. Um modesto short preto e uma blusa branca que deixava claramente a vista que ela não estava usando um sutiã. Por alguns segundos se questionou se ela fazia aquilo de propósito, mas sabia que Bella não era esse tipo de pessoa. Provavelmente não havia nem se ligado no apelo que a roupa teria para ele.

- O que você está assistindo? – questionou puxando a coberta e deitando ao lado do homem.

- Family Guy. – respondeu. – Mas agora que você está aqui embaixo das cobertas comigo eu prefiro fazer outra coisa. – disse aproximando o rosto do dela e dando um doce beijo nos lábios da morena.

O beijo começou devagar, com Bella fazendo um suave carinho nos sedosos fios acobreados e Edward traçando a orelha dela com polegar. Suas línguas se encontravam sem pressa e não viam urgência nenhuma em correr com aquilo. Tinham a noite toda pela frente. A questão é que as vezes o desejo falava mais alto e consequentemente a respiração ficava um pouco ofegante, o beijo um pouco desajeitado, mais ligeiro, com mais vontade. Edward mordiscava a boca da morena e ela adorava. As mãos femininas passeavam pelas costas dele, puxando inconscientemente o corpo dele para mais perto.

Como resposta, Edward deixou que o peso do corpo dele caísse sobre o de Bella e ficou entre suas pernas. A garota parecia não se satisfazer com o contato que eles tinham e começou a levantar a camisa dele. O rapaz nem conseguiu pensar duas vezes e ajudou a garota a jogar a peça de roupa no chão. Ele mordeu o pescoço dela e Bella chupou o lóbulo da orelha dele, pois tinha descoberto que aquilo tinha o mesmo efeito nele. Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, Edward levou uma mão até os seios de dela e apertou suavemente. Eles eram firmes e macios. Eles eram reais. Na mesma hora retirou as mãos do corpo de Bella e olhou assustado para o rosto dela. Ele havia passado do limite que eles estabeleceram.

O rosto da menina estava corado, os lábios extremamente vermelhos e inchados. Ele inconscientemente olhou para o lugar onde sua mão estivera e podia claramente ver os mamilos da menina pela blusa. Edward saiu de cima dela e deitou-se ao lado, colocando as mãos sobre o rosto e respirando fundo.

- Me desculpa. – disse.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu. – Eu também me empolguei mais do que deveria.

- Merda, Bella... – ele disse sacodindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – O que a gente tá fazendo?

- Não sei. – era a única coisa que conseguia responder. Estava chateada com o que havia acontecido. Queria não ter que estabelecer regras, queria que eles pudessem agir conforme seus instintos guiavam. – Vamos dormir.

Edward não falou nada e ela desligou a televisão. O quarto estava num breu e ele mal podia distinguir a face da morena a sua frente, mas ainda assim esticou o braço para tocar o rosto dela. Quando sentiu ele se aproximando dela, Bella jurou que ele iria beijá-la nos lábios, mas ao contrário do que pensava ele deu um leve beijo nos olhos dela e depois em sua testa. Em seguida a puxou mais pra perto e ficou fazendo um carinho na cabeça dela até que ambos pegassem no sono.

Não sabiam muito bem o que estavam fazendo, mas era inevitável lutar contra o que naturalmente parecia certo.

Bella acordou da mesma forma que foi dormir, com Edward afagando seu cabelo.

- Baby, você tem aula. – Edward dizia tentando fazer a morena abrir os olhos.

- Não quero. – falou fazendo um bico. Edward achava a coisa mais adorável do universo e tinha vontade de rir.

- Tem certeza que vai faltar? Eu posso ficar aqui com você hoje até a hora do seu trabalho. Se quiser você pode ir para a aula e quando você chegar a gente se encontra de novo.

Assim ficou combinado. Edward tinha ido para o apartamento que dividia com Lauren somente para tomar um banho, pegar algumas coisas e checar se havia alguma mensagem na secretária eletrônica. Felizmente ninguém havia ligado e sabia muito bem que se Lauren quisesse entrar em contato com ele, ligaria para seu celular. Logo após sair da aula Bella mandou uma mensagem para Edward dizendo que já estava indo para casa.

- O que você está fazendo aí? – Bella questionou rindo ao encontrar Edward sentado na porta de seu apartamento.

- Esperando você, ué. – respondeu levantando-se.

- Doido. – riu dando um beijo em seus lábios dele e abrindo a porta.

- Estou vendo que hoje você está muito mais animada do que ontem. Isso é bom.

- Eu sei. – falou pendurando as chaves num porta-chaves que ficava atrás da porta. – É que algo aconteceu na aula hoje.

- O quê?

- A professora me usou como exemplo.

- Como assim?

- Ela estava falando que alguns alunos precisavam se empenhar um pouco mais e que deveriam me tirar como exemplo, que eu consegui tirar uma nota excelente na prova graças a minha dedicação.

- Você sabe que essas pessoas provavelmente estão te odiando nesse momento, né?

- Eu sei, mas o problema é deles... Me senti muito inteligente. – riu.

- Você _é _muito inteligente! – falou colocando os braços ao redor da morena.

- Obrigada! Você já almoçou?

- Sim, comi o que tinha sobrado do almoço ontem. Por quê? Está com fome?

- Não, comi na universidade, só queria saber porque caso contrário ia te oferecer algo.

- Bom, eu que tenho algo para te oferecer hoje. Algo que estava na sua lista.

- O quê? – perguntou e como resposta Edward tirou um cigarro de dentro do maço de cigarros que estava em seu bolso, mas aquele não era como os outros que a morena já havia fumado.

- Algo para fazer você se sentir menos inteligente.

- Isso é maconha? – ela questionou baixinho, como se alguém pudesse escutá-los.

- Sim. – disse entregando o cigarro para ela. Bella analisava o baseado em suas mãos. – Tem certeza que você quer riscar isso da sua lista?

- Aham. A gente pode fumar agora? Quer dizer, você vai fumar comigo, né? – perguntou.

- Posso fumar. Não sou muito chegado, não fumo desde que tinha uns 17 anos, nunca curti. Só fazia porque queria me enturmar com um pessoal que morava perto de mim. Coisas de moleque idiota.

Edward pegou o cigarro das mãos de Bella e o acendeu, em seguida ofereceu novamente para a morena.

- Quer ser a primeira?

- Ok. – ela respondeu pegando o cigarro e tragando. Começou a tossir e entregou o baseado para Edward. – Eu deveria ter tragado?

- Normalmente eu tragava, mas tem gente que não faz isso. – respondeu e logo depois levou o cigarro até os lábios.

- Não estou gostando do gosto. – reclamou.

- Daqui a pouco você se acostuma... ou começa a se sentir enjoada.

- Ótimo. Já basta aquele dia que eu passei a noite vomitando por ter tomado muito álcool. Toda vez que eu invento de fazer alguma coisa errada, merda acontece.

- Relaxa, provavelmente não vai acontecer muita coisa contigo. Se você quiser parar de fumar, beleza. Acho que a gente já pode cortar isso da sua lista.

- Não, quero continuar.

E eles continuaram. Bella achou que ia ficar loucona, começar a falar sobre as coisas mais insanas possíveis, mas nada daquilo estava acontecendo. Ela sentia uma vontade estúpida de rir e às vezes não conseguia se controlar e dava uma gargalhada, e parecia que tudo ao seu redor estava muito mais lento do que de costume.

- Edward o que aconteceu com a minha língua? – Bella questionou.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou. Edward tinha fumado muito menos do cigarro do que Bella, e a única coisa que sentia era vontade de rir da cara da menina, mas isso não era influência da maconha.

- Eu não estou sentindo minha língua. – disse preocupada. – Me faz um favor.

- O quê?

- Eu vou abrir a boca e você vê se ela ainda está aqui dentro. Pode ser? – pediu séria.

- Ok. – Edward concordou, mas não conseguiu controlar o riso. Bella pareceu chateada por alguns segundos que ele estava debochando dela, porém começou a rir também porque a risada dele era tão engraçada.

- Para de rir que eu fico rindo também! Olha. Para de rir, Edward. Olha pra mim, amor! – falou beliscando a perna dele.

- Ai!

- Ainda tá aqui? – perguntou abrindo a boca.

- Caraca, baby! – exclamou fingindo estar completamente surpreso.

- Sumiu? Meu Deus, o que eu vou fazer! – perguntou apavorada. – Edward, me ajuda.

O desespero dela era tão grande, que mais uma vez Edward caiu na gargalhada. Cogitou pegar o celular e filmar tudo aquilo, mas tinha medo da menina ficar chateada. Quando conseguiu recuperar o fôlego, resolveu contar a verdade para a morena.

- Calma, Bella.

- Calma? Como eu vou ter calma? Como vou comer sem língua? Como eu vou tomar sorvete? Caramba Edward, como eu vou te beijar? Beijar sem língua é tipo... não consigo raciocinar e comparar com nenhuma outra coisa de tão ruim que é.

- Sua língua ainda está aí, baby. – assegurou. – Estava brincando. Você deve tá sentindo ela dormente, por isso tem a impressão que ela não está na sua boca. Relaxa que daqui a pouco a onda passa.

Como resposta, Bella apenas riu. Edward conversava com a morena normalmente, perguntando o que ela tinha achado da experiência, mas às vezes ela nem prestava atenção no que ele estava dizendo. Olhava para trás, andava até a cozinha, lavava as mãos, voltava para cama com Edward. Tentava o beijar, ria um pouco mais. Eles ficaram assim por alguns minutos até que ela, aos poucos, foi melhorando.

- Ainda tem cheesecake, quer? – Bella perguntou.

- Não, obrigado. Mas aceito aquela batata Lays.

Bella abriu a geladeira e tirou um pedaço enorme de cheesecake, colocando no prato. Pegou o pacote de batata frita e foi para a cama.

- Nossa senhora, isso é o que eu chamo de apetite. – Edward riu vendo o tamanho da fatia no prato de Bella.

- Melhor cheesecake da minha vida. – elogiou.

- Eu sei, você me falou isso por mensagem umas três vezes já. – riu. – Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Me lembra de cozinhar mais coisas para você. Nem vou ficar magoado porque você subestimou meu cheesecake, viu como eu sou bonzinho?

- Você é. – ela sorriu dando uma generosa garfada.

A morena comia sem parar, mal tendo ânimo para falar. Edward quase quis vomitar quando ela teve a brilhante ideia de pegar uma batata frita e colocar um pedaço da torta em cima, em seguida levou até a boca e disse que tinha ficado tão gostoso, que poderia ser comercializado dessa forma.

- Comi muito. – Bella falou esparramada na cama. – Estou enjoada, Edward. Faz parar.

- Daqui a pouco melhora. – ele disse passando a mão pela barriga dela. – Quer vomitar?

- Não, só estou enjoada. Minha casa tá fedendo a maconha. – gemeu. – Que bosta. Eu vou ter que fazer uma faxina.

- Você não tem spray com cheirinho gostoso? – o rapaz perguntou.

- Tem no banheiro, mas não quero levantar.

- Eu vou lá.

- Não fica aqui comigo. – falou agarrando o homem, colocando suas pernas e braços ao redor dele. Edward riu.

- Olha pra mim. – ele pediu e ela fez exatamente o que foi solicitado. Edward a beijou e ela respondeu na mesma intensidade. – Já está sentindo sua língua?

- Uhum. – respondeu rindo.

Quando deu o horário de Bella ir para o trabalho, eles se despediram e ela já se sentia melhor. Agora a única coisa que restava era um pequeno enjoo. A experiência tinha sido diferente, mas ela não tinha vontade de fazer de novo.

Edward chegou em casa apenas alguns minutos antes de Lauren. A mulher entrou no banheiro quando ele estava tomando banho e ficou o observando através do vidro. Edward quase escorregou quando percebeu a presença da loira.

- O que houve? – indagou.

- Nada, ia falar com você e me distraí. – sorriu. – Comprei suas passagens para amanhã.

- Minhas passagens?

- Quero sua companhia. Você sempre me acompanhou nessas viagens, Edward. Sei que você adora ficar em casa, mas queria que você fosse comigo. Não estou entendendo porque você anda tão distante ultimamente. – desabafou.

Lauren estava, na verdade, usando um tom muito mais dramático do que seria necessário. Ela estava desconfiada que Rose pudesse estar influenciando de alguma forma o irmão, sabendo que a cada dia suas chances de fazer Edward terminar o noivado diminuíam. Temia mais ainda porque sabia que a _data especial _estava chegando.

- Também comprei sua passagem para sexta que vem. – disse. – Vou dar uma palestra numa universidade em Paris. Achei que você ia amar me acompanhar, não existe pessoa mais apaixonada por aquele lugar que você.

- Sexta que vem? Sem chances, Lauren.

- Por quê?

- É aniversário da minha irmã.

- Ah, Edward, vocês podem se ver no domingo. É Paris, meu amor!

- Não, Lauren. Não dá, você sabe que Rose vai ficar chateada. Eu posso ir com você amanhã para onde quer que você vá, mas semana que vem não dá. Eu sempre passo o aniversário de Rose com ela. – justificou.

Lauren não disse nada, apenas saiu do banheiro. Sabia que não adiantava nada discutir. Na verdade, ela nem havia comprado passagem alguma, já desconfiava que ele negaria acompanhá-la.

Ao sair do banho, Edward ligou para a irmã, notando que havia se esquecido de questioná-la sobre o que faria na data de seu aniversário.

- Me conte o que está acontecendo. Qual o problema da vez? Vou ter que cobrar pelas nossas ligações, viu? – a mulher brincou.

- Engraçadíssima, como sempre. Não tem nada acontecendo. – Edward disse, mas na verdade tinha tanta coisa acontecendo que não queria falar tudo pelo telefone. Na verdade, não queria contar nada para Rosalie, sabia que ela ia jogar na cara dele que estava certa quando o alertou que ele acabaria se envolvendo com Bella.

- Então porque me ligou? Como está Bella? Nunca mais você me falou dela.

- Vai bem. Liguei porque quero saber o que você vai fazer no seu aniversário.

- Ah sim, é sexta que vem. Fechei um lugar no Soho para dar uma festa a fantasia. Engraçado você me ligar, ia te mandar uma mensagem amanhã avisando.

- Festa a fantasia? Jura? Você não acha que já está um pouco velha para isso?

- Vai se foder. Você sabe que eu amo festas a fantasia.

- Eu sei. – riu. – Estou apenas brincando. Ok... estarei presente.

- Você pode levar uma acompanhante.

- Ah é? Vou ver se Lauren quer ir. – provocou.

- Vê mesmo. Ela não vai nem precisar arrumar uma fantasia, pode ir de múmia. – retrucou. Se ele queria implicar, ela dominava a arte.

- Mulherzinha irritante... – murmurou e Rose gargalhou.

- Leva ela tá bom? Você sabe de quem eu estou falando.

- Vou levar. Ela vai gostar do convite. Bella nunca foi a uma festa a fantasia. – sorriu lembrando-se de algo que estava na lista da menina.

- Que bom. – a mulher falou do outro lado da linha com um sorriso no rosto. – Qualquer coisa me liga, ok? Tenho que desligar. Emmett acabou de desligar o chuveiro e quero ver qual vai ser a cara dele quando ver que eu estou esperando por ele pelada na cama.

- Puta que pariu Rosalie! Eu lá preciso saber que você está falando comigo pelada?

- Beijos, irmão. Tchau. – riu.

- Boa noite, nojenta.

- Te amo. E pode ter uma certeza, meu caro: a noite será boníssima! – gargalhou e desligou na mesma hora.

Edward mandou uma mensagem para Bella em seguida, contando da festa da irmã. Ela retornou dizendo que estava animada e que obviamente topava, só não fazia ideia do que poderia usar para o aniversário.

Isso não era problema. Edward sabia muito bem onde Bella poderia arrumar uma fantasia.

* * *

**N/A: Opa! No próximo capítulo teremos uma festa a fantasia! O que será que o casal de _amiguinhos_ vai vestir? Edward nem parou para pensar na fantasia dele e já quer arrumar uma para Bella.**

**Alice agora já sabe dos dois (pro pessoal que estava agoniado que Bella não contava a verdade para a amiga)!**

**Pergunta da semana: Todo mundo faz uma misturinha excêntrica de vez enquanto. Não vamos julgar a Bellinha que come Cheesecake com Lays. Tenho amigos que gostam de comer ruffles com leite condensado, por exemplo. E vocês? Qual é a mistura alimentícia mais excêntrica que já fizeram?**

**Hoje estou falando pouquinho! Vejo vocês semana que vem. Talvez atualize na noite de quinta porque viajo sexta de manhã! Como sempre quem comenta ganha uma espiadinha do que está por vir e eu ando sendo bem generosa com meus teasers! Ah, quem não sabe eu sempre dou dois teasers no twitter durante a semana. Um segunda e outro quarta!**

**Beijoca pessoal e até! =)**

**PS: Semana passada o fanfiction deu problema e algumas reviews de pessoas logadas vieram como GUEST. Acho que já melhorou, mas se eu não respondi vocês, podem ter certeza que alguma merda deu. Então caso vocês estejam sentindo falta de resposta, podem me mandar uma PM aqui no site, falar pelo twitter, etc. **


	13. Capítulo 12

**N/A: Meninas, obrigada!**

**Obrigada a todas minhas leitoras (existem leitores homem em DQA?) que continuam comentando, lendo e recomendando prazamiga!**

**Olha, as respostas da pergunta da semana me renderam até um top 3 de coisas mais bizarras que foram respondidas (quer dizer, tem umas que eu nem me atrevo a colocar aqui, tipo a mãe que come formiga misturada com um monte de coisas hahaha):**

**1- Sorvete de chocolate com ketchup (O mais bizarro é que DUAS pessoas relataram esse fato, mesmo uma sendo irmã da leitora...alias, ainda desconfio que vocês são irmãs lendo a mesma fic).**

**2 - Doritos com Nutella/Brigadeiro/Chocolate. (E tem que passar em cima, como se fosse torradinha)**

**3- Biscoitinho de sal com...pasta de dente de uva.**

**E vocês se achando hardcore porque vão no McDonald's comer casquinha com batata-frita (amo fazer isso também, porfa hahaha). Minha misturinha além dessa é: biscoito maizena com requeijão, pipoca salgada (aquela de queijo de micro-ondas) com leite condensado. Basicamente amo misturar doce com salgado.**

**Capítulo de hoje vem mais cedo porque amanhã viajo!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 12**_

Bella não quis aceitar a ideia que Edward teve para sua fantasia, mas faltava apenas um dia para a festa de Rosalie e agora ela se encontrava desesperada. Estava parada em frente a uma loja que continha vestimentas nada convencionais e o rapaz ao seu lado demonstrava sinais de impaciência, querendo que a menina parasse de frescura.

- Daqui a pouco a mulher vai sair lá de dentro e perguntar se a gente tem algum problema, porque não deve ser normal ficar parado em frente à loja por... – checou o relógio. – 14 minutos.

- Estou pensando se eu realmente quero fazer isso. – suspirou. – Acho que quero voltar atrás. Vou fantasiada de qualquer coisa, de chapeuzinho vermelho... Eu ficaria bem de chapeuzinho vermelho, não acha?

- Meio batido, né? Mas a escolha é sua. – respondeu. – Só quero que você se lembre do que tinha escrito na sua lista... Essa é uma oportunidade para matarmos dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

- Mas eu posso realizar essa outra coisa em outro dia ou outra situação.

- Claro. – concordou. – Então vamos.

- Não. Calma, vamos entrar. Qualquer coisa eu não compro nada.

- Então vamos entrar logo, Bella. Não quero ficar parado aqui.

- Tá. Ai meu Deus, não acredito que estou prestes a entrar num sex shop. – murmurou.

Bella quis sair da loja assim que entrou. Ela estava longe de se considerar uma pessoa puritana, mas não esperava dar de cara com uma mulher vestindo uma cinta com um pênis de plástico pendurado.

- Bem-vindos, como que posso lhes ajudar? - a simpática vendedora questionou. Quando não obteve resposta do casal, percebeu que os olhos deles não saiam do acessório que ela vestia. - Ah, me desculpem. Um cliente tinha pedido para eu mostrar como se colocava a cinta peniana e eu fui arrumar outras coisas aqui, acabei me esquecendo de tirar. Ossos do ofício.

- Tudo bem. - Edward disse se controlando para não gargalhar enquanto a mulher tirava a cinta. A cara de Bella era impagável.

- Vocês podem dar uma olhada na loja ou se quiserem algo especifico é só dizer! Tenho certeza que teremos tudo para incrementar a relação de vocês.

- Na verdade a gente não... - Bella começou a dizer, mas Edward logo a cortou.

- Estamos procurando fantasias. - ele falou.

- Elas estão aqui. - a mulher disse apontando para o local onde as roupas ficavam.

Bella observou uma por uma, mas achava tudo extremamente curto. Ela queria poder se mover e dançar na festa sem que a poupa de sua bunda aparecesse. Estava prestes a desistir e falar para Edward que nada a interessava e que ia se vestir de chapeuzinho vermelho quando seus olhos bateram num macacão de couro.

- O que é isso? - a morena questionou passando os dedos pelo material.

- Dominatrix. Super em alta agora com o _50 shades_, está saindo muito material de bondage. - a mulher informou. Bella estava tentando assimilar que estava conversando sobre sadomasoquismo com uma pessoa que nunca viu na vida.

- Tem como eu experimentar um tamanho médio desse?

- Claro, vou pegar!

- Para quem queria ir de chapeuzinho vermelho, dominatrix é uma boa diferença. - Edward comentou com uma risada.

- Cala a boca que eu já estou mega constrangida. Eu não vou de Dominatrix. A gente compra uma máscara e eu vou de mulher gato.

- Sério? Mas acho que a fantasia vem com aquele chicote ali. Pergunta para ela se não tem uma máscara aqui, qualquer coisa você troca de acessório.

- Pode ser. Caso contrário levo o chicote pra te bater quando você estiver me perturbando. - brincou.

- Aqui está. – a vendedora disse segurando a vestimenta de couro. – Vamos até o provador.

- Posso ir também? – Edward questionou, mas Bella respondeu apenas o oferecendo o dedo do meio.

A morena não sabia muito bem o que pensar enquanto olhava o próprio reflexo no espelho do provador. O macacão agarrava seu corpo fazendo com que curvas que ela mal tinha ideia que possuía aparecessem.

- É... aparentemente com isso eu posso riscar o "Nunca me senti sexy" da minha lista. – murmurou para si mesma.

- Ficou bom? – a mulher que estava do lado de fora questionou. – Você vai levar?

- Sim. – disse, surpreendentemente, sem hesitar.

- Quer que eu chame seu namorado para ver ou vai fazer mistério?

- Mistério. – respondeu embasbacada, ainda olhando para o próprio reflexo.

- Ok. Te espero no caixa.

Após tirar a fantasia, Bella acabou de se vestir e quase levou um susto quando viu Edward parado bem em frente ao provador.

- A mulher estava me olhando estranho e veio me oferecer um plug anal pra eu me preparar quando for brincar com minha dominatrix. – Edward confessou e Bella deu uma gargalhada. – Não estou achando nada engraçado. Eu lá tenho cara de que gosta dessas coisas? Aposto que foi porque ela me viu olhando para um vibrador.

- Por que diabos você estava olhando para vibradores, Edward? – Bella questionou ainda rindo.

- Tem umas coisas monstruosas nesse lugar, me desculpa se eu queria comparar com o meu.

- Com o seu vibrador? – riu mais um pouco.

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. – disse fingindo estar bravo, mas não conseguia muito bem manter uma cara séria com Bella gargalhando ao seu lado.

- Vamos lá para o caixa, tenho que pagar por isso.

- Você vai levar? – perguntou boquiaberto.

- Vou ué. Não foi para isso que a gente veio aqui?

- Foi, mas sinceramente eu achei que você ia dar para trás.

- Eu também. – falou aproximando-se do caixa e colocando o macacão que experimentara em cima do balcão. – Pronto.

- Ele vem com um chicote, mas a gente tem também uma vasta quantidade de acessórios interessantes que você pode usar para completar sua fantasia, como algemas, por exemplo.

- Eu estava pensando em uma máscara. – Bella disse.

- Ah, infelizmente estamos sem a máscara, mas temos a mordarça esférica.

- Não! – a morena praticamente gritou após ouvir a sugestão da mulher. – Acho que é mais fácil eu tentar encontrar a máscara que eu quero em outro lugar.

O casal saiu da loja dando risadas. A menina mal acreditando que além de ter ido a um sex shop também havia comprado uma coisa lá dentro. Aparentemente era o dia de matar vários coelhos com uma cajadada só.

Em seguida os dois foram atrás de um lugar que vendesse uma máscara de mulher gato, mas estava tão difícil encontrar que quando Bella percebeu, já era hora de ir para casa trocar de roupa para o trabalho, caso contrário chegaria atrasada e não estava com paciência para ouvir as reclamações de Patrick.

- Posso passar no trabalho para te buscar? – Edward questionou.

- Claro. Você vai dormir lá em casa?

- Se você quiser.

O pub estava com movimento moderado. Patrick não havia dado as caras e Gianna estava presente como gerente do local. As coisas eram sempre melhores quando o rabugento não estava por perto e isso significava que as pessoas demorariam um pouco mais para serem atendidas graças à conversa que rolava entre Alice e Bella.

- Edward vem aqui hoje. – Bella contou a amiga.

- Sério? Como está o... negócio entre vocês? – indagou.

- Está indo bem, na medida do possível. Eu tento não pensar muito nas coisas ruins, sabe? Por enquanto tem dado certo. – sorriu. – E o Jasper?

- Às vezes eu quero pedir ele em casamento, mas outras vezes a gente não funciona. Sei lá. - Alice deu os ombros.

- Como assim? Você tinha dito que era o cara da sua vida, o melhor em tudo... O que houve?

- Ele faz umas coisas que me irritam.

- Tipo...

- Ele me aperta.

- Ahn?

- Me aperta, fica apertando minhas gordurinhas. Fica dizendo que eu estou estranha às vezes. Sei lá. – suspirou.

- Você não acha que está criando problema, Alice? – Bella perguntou. – Não me parece nada demais.

- Às vezes me irrita, mas eu gosto dele. É bobagem, eu acho que no fundo ele está um pouco certo, eu ando estranha.

- Se quiser a gente pode conversar sobre isso.

- Na verdade o que eu queria é que nós marcássemos um encontro duplo. – ela sorriu perversamente. – Você e Edward, Jasper e eu.

- Você não desiste, né?

- Não enquanto não conseguir o que eu quero. – riu.

- Ainda não, ok? Espera. Quando eu estiver preparada, a gente marca algo do gênero. Pode ser? Deixa as coisas se firmarem, se é que eu posso falar isso do relacionamento que eu mantenho com Edward.

- Tá. – se conformou. – Já estou feliz que pelo menos você compartilha um pouco mais comigo. É uma evolução.

- Desculpa Alice. Eu estava sendo boba, sei que posso confiar em você.

- Tudo bem, não estou reclamando.

- Meninas, desculpa, mas tem um pessoal na mesa 3 que está reclamando do atendimento. Patrick vai encher meu saco se souber disso amanhã, então, por favor, vamos deixar a conversa pra hora da limpeza, ok?

- Tudo bem. – Bella respondeu. Gianna era um amor se comparada a Patrick.

O trabalho seguiu num ritmo mais rápido depois que Bella focou no atendimento. Na agitação de pegar bebida, levar bebida, pedir comida, levar comida, anotar pedido e repassar pedido, mal tinha se dado conta que Edward estava sentado ao bar, conversando com Alice enquanto a baixinha preparava um drink para ele.

- Qual é seu segundo nome, Edward? – Alice questionou.

- Anthony. – ele respondeu sem compreender muito bem porque a amiga de Bella estava curiosa em saber algo do gênero.

- Ah sim. – ela sorriu olhando para a amiga que tinha escutado a troca de informações entre os dois. – Que nem o porquinho da índia.

- Sim. – ele sorriu. – Você já os viu? São bons animais.

- Não, ainda não. Então, Bella me contou que você vai casar. – ela disse e Bella só faltou pular o bar e se jogar em cima de Alice. Não acreditava que a amiga teve coragem de falar algo do gênero.

- Sim. – ele respondeu completamente sem graça. – Ela me disse que você adora se intrometer na vida dela. Parece que ela não conta mentiras.

- Alice. Edward. Parem, por favor. – Bella pediu.

- Ué, a gente só está conversando... Quero saber quais as intenções dele com você. Não quero que ninguém te magoe, você é uma pessoa muito boa pra alguém fazer isso. – Alice disse.

- Eu não tenho intenção de magoar Bella. – Edward falou com sinceridade, mas aquilo pareceu não convencer muito a morena de cabelos curtos.

- Calem a boca. – Bella pediu. – Eu não quero falar disso e não quero vocês falando disso. Que saco!

Gianna ia chamar atenção de Bella por falar alto no bar, mas quando viu a cara de aborrecida da menina deixando o pub, não se atreveu a falar nada, apenas foi atender a mesa que a morena deveria estar dando atenção.

- Mais uma vez você se metendo. – Edward disse.

- Você acha que conhece ela?

- Eu a conheço mais a cada dia. Olha aqui menina, você acha que eu estou contente por nós dois estarmos nessa situação? Ao invés de você me julgar, deixe que Bella e eu nos entendamos. Sei que você preza pela sua amiga, mas no momento quem magoou ela foi você e não eu.

- Se você gosta dela, por que não larga a mulher que você está? Você acha que Bella vai se submeter a ser a outra pra sempre? Que você vai casar e ela vai continuar com você?

- Eu não sei nada sobre o futuro, Alice. E isso me aterroriza mais do que muita coisa nessa vida. – ele respondeu. – Meu drink tá pronto?

Ela virou a bebida num copo e colocou em frente a Edward com tanta força que o líquido vazou um pouco. Logo depois falou a Gianna que ia trazer Bella de volta para o bar.

- Bella, desculpa. – ela disse vendo a amiga sentada num capô de um carro do lado de fora do pub. – Eu sei que eu tenho mania de me meter nas coisas.

- Pois é! – ela falou claramente chateada.

- Me desculpa, por favor. Eu vou tentar não me meter.

- E você ainda quer que eu marque um encontro duplo. Pra quê? Pra você me lembrar que eu estou num relacionamento fodido e sem futuro? Que eu sou a menina frágil que vai ser magoada no final? Que merda! Eu não quero que todo mundo me lembre disso a porra do tempo inteiro! Não quero. Me deixa viver o que eu gosto nesse momento, viver algo novo. Não quero ser protegida, eu quero viver!

- Meninas, pelo amor de Deus, entrem aqui! – Gianna pediu segurando a porta do bar – Agora!

- A gente conversa depois, ok? – Alice falou entrando no bar junto à amiga.

- Não quero conversar mais nada.

- Você vai ficar puta comigo?

- Não, mas não quero falar disso. Quero que você me respeite e só isso.

- Ok. – a baixinha respondeu e pareceu que nisso elas haviam se entendido.

Edward pagou pelo que consumiu e resolveu esperar Bella do lado de fora. Ela conversou pouco com Alice, alegando que estava um pouco chateada, mas que ia passar e no dia seguinte ela já teria esquecido daquilo. As duas limparam o bar com ajuda de Gianna e não demorou muito para que a morena estivesse nos braços do homem que, apesar de tudo, a fazia feliz.

Quando o dia da festa de Rosalie chegou, a garota teve que tentar aceitar o fato que iria vestida de dominatrix, pois a máscara de mulher gato estava sendo impossível de ser encontrada de última hora. O curioso foi que enquanto ela se arrumava, notou que não tinha ideia de qual fantasia Edward usaria.

Assim que ele tocou a campainha de Bella e esta abriu a porta, ela quis cair na gargalhada. Edward queria pegá-la no colo, jogar na cama e dizer que a irmã já estava velha demais pra comemorar aniversário, que eles podiam muito bem celebrar em homenagem a ela dentro daquele apertamento, porém, apenas ficou parado olhando cada centimetro do corpo da morena.

- Você está vestido de palhaço? – ela questionou rindo.

- Tem como ter dúvida que eu sou um palhaço? Eu comprei um nariz vermelho, poxa.

- Não. Está bem claro, é que jamais esperaria você vestido assim.

- Rosalie morria de medo de palhaços quando era pequena. Até hoje eu suspeito que ela tem medo, por mais que negue. É o dia de provar minha teoria.

- Por que irmãos adoram implicar uns com os outros? – ela questinou.

- É bom, faz bem a alma. – ele brincou. – Mas eu gosto de implicar com todo mundo que eu gosto.

- Hmmm... – ela sorriu.

- Essa roupa... a sua fantasia... – ele disse, mas se policiou antes que pudesse completar dizendo que aquela fantasia estava se tornando uma fantasia sexual dele.

- Ficou bem, né? Mas estou morrendo de vergonha de sair na rua assim.

- A gente vai pegar um taxi aqui embaixo, não vamos ficar muito tempo na rua. Eu não estou nem um pouco afim de andar por aí de palhaço, baby.

- Ok. – ela concordou.

- Ei, estou sentindo falta de uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Seu chicote. – ele respondeu e começou a rir quando viu a cara de enfezada da morena. – Estou brincando. Estou sentindo falta de ser recebido com um beijo.

- Ué, se sente falta, vem atrás.

Edward deu um passo a frente beijou a morena com vontade, mas ela do nada começou a rir e manter um beijo daquela maneira estava sendo difícil.

- Qual a graça?

- Seu nariz de palhaço tá roçando no meu rosto. – gargalhou. – Deus, nunca imaginei que ia beijar um palhaço nessa vida.

- E eu nunca imaginei que fosse sair com uma dominatrix. – brincou. – Vamos embora, já estamos atrasados.

- Ok. Ah, calma.

- O que houve?

- Deixa eu pegar meu chicote.

A festa de Rosalie tinha cerca de 30 pessoas. Edward demorou para encontrar a irmã, mas quis rolar os olhos quando a viu fantasiada.

- Enfermeira vadia, que previsível. – ele disse cutucando o ombro de Rosalie que quando virou e viu o irmão vestido de palhaço deu um gritinho.

- Filho da puta.

- Você sabe que a gente compatilha a mesma mãe, né?

- Você sabe que eu odeio palhaço.

- Você quis dizer que você tem medo de palhaços, não?

- Não tenho medo. – replicou.

- Eu vejo nos seus olhos, Rose.

- Vai se foder. – ela respondeu. – Achei que você ia vir de egípcio, carregando um sarcófago. Deve ser fácil encontrar um na sua casa, já que vive com uma múmia.

- Você já fez essa piada na última festa a fantasia que fomos.

- Foda-se, ainda acho graça.

- Você está muito agressiva hoje, irmã.

- Você está vestido de palhaço.

Bella questionou por quanto tempo os dois seriam capazes de bater boca, mas resolveu interromper os irmãos antes que eles começassem de birra.

- Oi, Rosalie. – Bella disse se metendo no meio dos dois. – Parabéns!

- Bella, obrigada! – ela agradeceu abraçando a morena. – Veio toda nessa vibe de sadomasoquismo, não achei que você era audaciosa desse tipo! Parece que tá em alta essa coisa por causa daquele livro _50 shades_, né?

- Que livro é esse?

- Ah, é um sem sal. Nem lê, se quiser eu te conto umas histórias minhas e de Emmett que são muito melhores e bem mais cabeludas. – ela riu.

- Não escuta o que ela fala, pelo amor de Deus. – Edward disse. – Onde está Emmett?

- No banheiro, daqui a pouco aparece por aqui. – respondeu e logo em seguida um homem moreno, musculoso e um pouco mais alto que Edward, vestido de médico, apareceu atrás da loira. – Só falar nele...

- Oi, Edward! – Emmett disse cumprimentando o cunhado. – Palhaço? Quantas vezes minha mulher já te xingou hoje?

- Algumas. – riu. – Essa é Bella.

- Prazer. – a morena falou estendendo a mão e o homem a cumprimentou de volta.

- Rose me falou bastante de você. – ele disse. – Agora já posso colocar um rosto no nome.

- Falando assim parece até que eu sou fofoqueira. Apenas contei a ele daquele dia que saímos. – Rose falou.

- Ah, não me lembre desse dia. Me desculpa. Morro de vergonha só de pensar nas besteiras que aconteceram.

- Normal. – a loira deu os ombros. – Imagino que você não queira beber tão cedo. Tem um garçom servindo refrigerante, é só pedir.

- Obrigada. Você está certa, só de pensar em beber me dá nausea!

- Agora vão se divertir, a pista de dança tá aí para vocês caso queiram repetir aquela noite sem o álcool para influenciar ou ser desculpa para qualquer coisa. – disse com uma piscadela e se distânciou do casal puxando o marido.

- Mais direta que a sua irmã é difícil de encontrar, viu? – Bella brincou.

- Não me diga. – ele rolou os olhos. – Quer dançar?

- Acho que é isso que as pessoas fazem numa festa, né? Vamos lá.

Quando uma música agitada começou e Edward viu Bella dançando naquele macacão de couro justíssimo e com um salto alto, se arrependeu de ter concordado com a dança. Bella, por outro lado, podia sentir o olhar do rapaz sobre ela e aquilo parecia ser motivo para provocá-lo mais ainda. Ela sabia muito bem que não era a melhor dançarina do mundo, mas alguns movimentos que fazia deixavam o rapaz claramente hipnotizado. Queria rir, mas manteve a compostura. Edward se controlava para não agarrar a menina na pista de dança e beijá-la até que eles ficassem sem fôlego ou alguém tentasse separá-los.

- Daqui a pouco você vai começar a babar. – Bella brincou.

- Desculpa. – riu. – É que bom... você está muito... sexy.

- Era o objetivo, né? Posso riscar isso da minha lista com gosto. Embora seja um pouco vergonhoso estar vestida assim, acho que é legal, não sei... é bobo eu falar isso, né? Mas nunca me senti assim. Me sinto feminina e poderosa com essa roupa.

- Xi, acho melhor eu sair de perto então. Daqui a pouco vai realmente encarnar uma dominatrix e me bater com esse chicote.

- Bobo. – disse dando um tapinha nele, mas o rapaz puxou o braço dela e a abraçou, dando um beijo na testa da morena.

- Eu quero te beijar.

- Vamos procurar alguma coisa pra comer. Prometo que quando a gente chegar em casa eu deixo você me encher de beijos até o momento que eu começar a roncar de sono. – falou próximo ao ouvido do rapaz.

- Ok.

Os dois curtiram a festa e mal esbarraram com a aniversariante. Eles bem que tentavam disfarçar para todos no local que não estavam juntos e eram apenas amigos, mas era difícil acreditar nisso quando os dois só tinham olhos um para o outro. Ou quando Bella tinha uns fios de cabelo no rosto e Edward além de tirar os fios da face da menina também parava para acariciar a maçã do rosto dela. A garota também não conseguia se conter muito, pois sem querer passava a mão pelo braço dele ou ficava com um sorriso bobo quando ele fazia alguma brincadeirinha.

Corfome as horas foram passando, os dois se soltavam mais e esqueciam-se do pessoal. Em certo momento Edward quase se inclinou para beijar a morena, mas seus olhos se cruzaram com o da irmã que observava atentamente o casal e aquilo foi motivo suficiente para Edward recuar. Sabia que iria escutar alguma coisa da loira, ou seria na festa ou em alguma ligação. Rose nunca conseguia ficar de bico calado quando tinha alguma opinião sobre algo.

Quando eles foram se despedir de Rosalie, não deu outra. Ela pediu licença a Bella e puxou o irmão para longe.

- O que houve? – ele questionou.

- Primeiro tira esse nariz da cara.

- É minha fantasia.

- É ridícula e eu não consigo te levar a sério olhando para sua cara desse jeito.

- Só admite que você tem medo de palhaço e eu tiro.

- Eu não tenho medo, só não gosto deles. Eles acham que são engraçados. Não são.

- Então não vou tirar porcaria de nariz nenhum. – respondeu e Rosalie para não deixar barato simplesmente puxou o nariz que era preso por um elástico e soltou logo em seguida, fazendo o acessório voltar para a face de Edward atingindo-o em cheio.

- Porra, Rose. Isso dói!

- Pra você aprender.

- O que você quer, hein? – perguntou irritado tirando nariz vermelho.

- Vocês estão transando?

- Que diferença vai fazer você saber disso?

- Só quero saber.

- Não. Pronto, já fez sua análise?

- Não precisa ficar irritadinho. Desculpa se eu quero saber das merdas que você anda fazendo, irmão.

- Ok. – bufou.

- Tá tudo bem? Você quer conversar?

- Não e não.

- Fala comigo, Edward.

- Eu estou confuso, Rose. Só isso.

- Droga, Edward. – ela disse passando a mão pelo rosto do irmão. – Acho que eu errei sobre algumas coisas que eu supus.

- Do que você está falando?

- Quando você estiver pronto pra conversar sobre o que está passando pela sua mente, eu te falo. – respondeu. – Vai lá com Bella. Ela é linda, se ficar muito tempo lá parada os babacas do meu trabalho vão querer dar em cima dela.

- Ok. – Edward respondeu. – Parabéns, irmã. Eu te amo.

- Eu também. Obrigada por vir. Amanhã vou jantar com papai e mamãe... não quer ir?

- Lauren volta de viagem, acho que não vai dar.

- Ah... Ok. – disse conformada. Já esperava que o irmão fosse dar alguma desculpa para não encontrar os pais.

- Vamos lá, vem dar tchau para Bella.

Todos se despediram e Rose pediu que Bella entrasse em contato com ela para que pudessem sair sem a companhia dos rapazes. Edward não gostou muito, mas sabia que não havia mal na amizade da irmã com Bella, apenas tinha medo que Rose fosse falar coisas sobre ele e que Bella pensasse que ele era um idiota maior do que ele já se sentia.

O caminho do Soho até o Upper East Side foi marcado por beijos e mais beijos do casal. Edward mal aguentou esperar Bella entrar no apartamento e já a tinha pressionada contra a parede. Bella não sabia muito bem se aquela atitude dele vinha por conta da roupa que usara durante a festa, pelo jeito que ela estava o provocando enquanto dançavam ou porque ele simplesmente não aguentava mais ficar somente nos beijinhos sem graça. Na verdade, aquilo não importava muito. O que contava naquele momento é que Bella também não estava resistindo muito bem à tentação.

- Estou realmente tentando ser racional aqui. – ele disse pausando para respirar enquanto olhava para a morena. – Acho melhor você tirar essa roupa e me dar algo para dormir. Sério, Bella. Tá foda.

- Não vai ser pior se eu tirar a roupa? – brincou. Edward a olhou com uma cara de desespero que fez com que a menina soltasse uma alta gargalhada. – Me beija um pouco mais. Eu adoro seus beijos. Depois a gente deita e vai dormir. Pode ser?

- Uhum. – ele respondeu abaixando o rosto e lascando um beijo nos lábios da morena.

Edward não ia nem um pouco com calma. Seus beijos eram urgentes, sua língua fazendo maravilhas e quando ele parava para dar aquela mordiscada no lábio inferior de Bella, a menina só faltava fincar as unhas nas costas dele. A respiração ficava cada vez mais ofegante e as mãos dos dois pareciam vagar pelo corpo do outro sem autorização. Bella puxava o cabelo de Edward com uma mão enquanto a outra já estava por debaixo da camisa do rapaz. Ele, por sua vez, tinha as duas mãos plantadas no bumbum de Bella, querendo a puxar mais para perto de si.

- Ok. – Bella falou distanciando a boca dos dois com uma certa dificuldade. – Vamos parar porque... isso vai dar merda.

- Tá. – Edward disse respirando fundo e tentando controlar o desejo que sentia.

- Vou tomar um banho rápido. Depois você toma o seu, pode ser?

- Aham.

Enquanto Bella tomava seu banho, Edward ficou sentando na cama refletindo sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer e o que a irmã havia o falado na festa. O que será que a loira queria dizer quando falou que estava errada sobre algumas coisas que havia presuposto? Tudo aquilo deixava Edward tão confuso e o fato de não estar conseguindo controlar muito bem suas emoções e seus desejos fazia com que ele ficasse nervoso e ao mesmo tempo excitado com aqueles sentimentos que até certo ponto eram desconhecidos. Ao ver a morena sair do banheiro com a pele úmida, uma camisa larga com a estampa da Pucca e um short vermelho, o rapaz percebeu que não era aquela roupa de couro que estava deixando ele maluco de tesão. Era simplesmente a pessoa que a vestia.

- Você já pode ir. – informou tirando uma toalha da gaveta. - Pode usar essa. É fofinha.

Edward como resposta deu um beijo nos lábios dela e partiu direto para o banheiro. Um banho gelado era mais do que necessário naquele momento.

Bella também aproveitou para pensar um pouco mais nas coisas que estavam acontecendo enquanto o rapaz se encontrava no banheiro. Ela se sentia nervosa, mas por razões diferentes. Ela estava contente com os novos sentimentos que despertavam e por mais que aquela não fosse uma situação ideal, era feliz nos momentos em que estava junto com Edward. Seu medo maior era avançar o que eles tinham e tornar aquela uma relação que também se baseava em sexo, pois achava que eventualmente as coisas chegariam nesse ponto. A verdade era que sexo agora estava fora de cogitação, mas pensava em fazer algo além de beijos. Bufou, se sentindo uma adolescente tola. Ao ver Edward sair do banheiro somente em uma cueca boxer, Bella teve a plena certeza que estava regredindo.

- Tem problema se eu dormir assim? – Edward questionou. – Não trouxe roupa de casa e sinceramente não estou afim de dormir fantasiado de palhaço.

- Tudo bem. – ela respondeu puxando o lençol da cama e se concentrando em outras coisas além do volume na cueca do cara que estava atrás dela e do abdome que ela definitivamente gostaria de passar as mãos.

As coisas não melhoraram quando ele colocou os braços ao redor dela por trás e deu um beijo bem na curva de seu pescoço. Bella só faltou rasgar o lençol.

- Apaga a luz? – ela pediu. – Vou deixar a televisão no sleep.

- Ok. – ele disse se distanciando e Bella entrou primeiro embaixo das cobertas, escolhendo ficar do lado esquerdo.

Quando Edward retornou, se acomodou ao lado da morena e os dois ficaram assistindo um episódio antigo de Seinfield, um seriado que costumava passar nas madrugadas. Os dois mal prestavam atenção no que o comediante estava falando. Parecia que um estava esperando o outro tomar iniciativa do ritual de beijos que normalmente acontecia antes que fossem dormir.

- Sono? – ele questionou.

- Por incrível que pareça, não. – respondeu.

- Hmmm... também não.

- Merda... foda-se. – Bella murmurou. _Ou ao menos foi isso que Edward jurou ter escutado_.

A morena saiu de seu cantinho na cama e deixou que seu torso ficasse parcialmente em cima de Edward, enquanto ia diretamente para seus lábios. Os beijos começaram da mesma forma de sempre, com força, com rapidez e sem um pingo de paciência da parte dos dois. Normalmente eles teriam a postura de, após certo tempo, tentarem levar as coisas mais com calma, mas nada disso estava acontecendo hoje. Bella ia cada vez mais para cima de Edward ele não estava nem um pouco chateado com esse fato.

- O que a gente está fazendo? – ele perguntou.

- Não faço ideia, mas é bom. – respondeu descendo um pouco mais o corpo e sentindo a ereção que Edward tinha entre as pernas. Como se quisesse reforçar mais ainda suas palavras, Bella fez o mesmo movimento mais uma vez. Depois mais uma. E mais outra. E Edward estava enlouquecido. Tinha anos que ele não fazia algo do gênero. Ficar se esfregando um no outro como dois adolescentes que acabam de descobrir os prazeres da carne enquanto ainda estão vestidos.

- Merda, Bella. – ele disse e pegou a menina de surpresa, a rolando na cama, de forma que agora ele estava por cima dela. Ele mexia os quadris com rapidez contra os dela e a menina não conseguiu conter um gemido que saiu de seus lábios.

De repente as mãos dele foram para o short dela e ele foi puxando o tecido juntamente com a calcinha da morena, que rapidamente se tocou do que ele estava fazendo e o parou antes que ficasse semi nua.

- O que foi? – ele questionou.

- Calma. – ela pediu respirando ofegante. – Merda.

- Desculpa. Merda, não sei o que estou fazendo Bella. Desculpa se foi desrespeito, eu não consigo raciocinar.

- Tá tudo bem. – ela respondeu. – É só que... merda.

- O que?

- Isso é tão constrangedor.

- O que? Ficar sem o short?

- Não. – ela disse colocando as mãos no rosto. – Olha... tem uma coisa que eu não coloquei na minha lista, mas que eu nunca fiz. Merda não acredito que eu estou contando isso. Eu nunca transei com ninguém, ok?

- O que? – ele questionou embasbacado. – Você é virgem?

- Nos signos do zodíaco? Sim. E se ainda for assim que denominam as pessoas que nunca transaram, sim, eu ainda sou. – admitiu mortificada. – Merda, eu deveria ter falado isso antes da gente se envolver, eu sabia que ia acontecer de eu te falar em um momento totalmente estranho. Para de olhar para mim assim!

- Desculpa, estou apenas surpreso.

- Eu não estou pronta agora, talvez um dia... Sei lá. Não quero falar disso agora quando você está no meio das minhas pernas. – ela disse e ele se movimentou para sair, mas ela o puxou de volta. – Não, fica aqui.

- O que você está fazendo com uma pessoa como eu, baby? – Edward questionou passando a mão pelo rosto dela.

- Edward, a única coisa que eu não gosto em você é o anel que você pretende colocar no dedo pro resto da sua vida. – admitiu. – Eu não quero pensar nisso, eu não gosto de pensar nisso. Me deixa triste.

- Então porque a gente continua?

- Porque eu não consigo controlar as merdas que eu sinto! Você consegue? – questionou claramente exasperada. – Se você quiser parar com isso, merda, a gente para, mas eu não sei se eu consigo te ver e não querer isso que a gente tem. Eu não faço ideia do que a gente está fazendo, se é sadio continuar com isso... provavelmente não é e eu estou tentando não pensar no dia em que eu vou surtar por tudo isso... Os momentos em que você me faz feliz valem ouro para mim. Eu nunca senti isso. Não estou te pedindo promessas, só quero que você seja verdadeiro comigo.

- Eu estou sendo. É justamente por isso que estou questionando o que você está fazendo comigo.

- Por que você está aqui? – foi a vez dela questionar. – Me fala! Me diz, por que você está aqui? Você poderia estar na sua casa, você poderia estar muito bem seguindo a sua vida que você tinha toda planejada sem arriscar nada comigo... me fala, Edward! Por que você está aqui? Pelo sexo eu sei que não é, a gente não fica só nos beijos? Me fala agora!

Edward ficou completamente mudo.

- Tá aí a sua resposta. – ela disse. – Você sabe porque você está fazendo isso. Não questione as minhas razões, elas provavelmente não diferem muito das suas.

- Eu não posso ser a pessoa que você quer.

- Eu exigi alguma coisa? Em algum momento?

- Eu não quero te magoar, baby. Eu realmente não quero, Bella.

- Você não quer mais isso? Porque eu sei tomar conta de mim, Edward. Não queira tomar partido das minhas decisões, se isso é uma forma de você dar para trás e querer acabar com tudo isso, me fala.

- Eu quero acabar com isso? – ele riu. – Merda, Bella... Você é a melhor e a pior coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. E é a pior justamente por ser a melhor. Eu não quero acabar com isso. Só não quero ver você magoada, não quero ser o cara que tira sua virgindade e depois você se arrepende para o resto da vida. Não quero que você se lembre de mim como uma pessoa ruim, mas no fim das contas parece que vai ser assim, independente do que acontecer.

- Olha para mim. – ela pediu e ele olhou bem nos olhos dela. – Você faz as suas escolhas e eu as minhas. Foi assim a nossa vida inteira. Você escolheu estar na situação que você está e eu também. Ok?

- Ok. – ele concordou.

- Agora você escolhe deitar do seu lado da cama ou continuar me beijando. Eu não vou tomar o primeiro passo. Você não quer ser o cara mau da história e eu não quero ser a mocinha inocente que seduziu o rapaz que está prestes a se casar.

Edward se inclinou e deu um beijo nos lábios dela. Depois passou pela bochecha da morena, até que sua boca estivesse encostada no ouvindo dela.

- Você não me seduziu. – ele disse deslizando o nariz pelo pescoço da morena e em seguida voltando para o mesmo lugar de antes. – Você me conquistou.

* * *

**N/A: Entãããão... não precisa me bater porque o próximo capítulo vai ter a continuação dessa noite hahaha. Na verdade a minha ideia era a cena completa, mas a Bella começou a ter DR com o Edward então culpem ela. O que acharam das fantasias? E o que será que Rose acha que previu errado? Alguma ideia?**

**A pergunta da semana é: Quais fantasias vocês já usaram? (seja de carnaval, festa a fantasia ou na hora do sexo também tá valendo hahaha).**

**Bom, vamos lá. Como vocês leram lá em cima (ou não) vou viajar amanhã. Quem mandar review hoje (QUINTA) eu respondo, quem mandar depois eu respondo na quarta/quinta da semana que vem. Talvez eu consiga responder algumas durante a viagem, mas é mais provável que não. Tentarei mandar os teasers do twitter segunda e quarta também, isso é mais fácil.**

**Então é isso pessoal, vamos ver o que esses dois vão aprontar no próximo capítulo! Algo me diz que eles não voltaram a dormir depois disso que Edward falou...Hmmm... HAHAHA ok parei.**

**Beijos e até sexta que vem!**


	14. Capítulo 13

**N/A: Obrigada Oh Carol por uma betagem de emergência. Obrigada, meninas!**

**Obrigada todo mundo que continua lendo e comentando em DQA. Espero que a fic anime os dias de quem está desanimado.**

**Desculpa a demora para responder, quem me segue no twitter sabe que eu estava viajando e voltei atolada de coisa e sem tempo, mas consegui responder todo mundo (ao menos eu acho que consegui). Lembrem que se eu não respondi é porque algo deu errado.**

**Bom, minha resposta do capítulo anterior até parece com a de algumas pessoas. Já fui bailarina, Carmen Miranda, cigana, odalisca (alô "É o Tchan no Egito"), havaiana (alô "É o Tchan no Havaí)... fique decepcionada que não fui geisha para homenagear É o Tchan no Japão. Pretendo me fantasiar no próximo carnaval. Pensarei em algo interessante.**

**Agora vamos seguir com o capítulo! Vejo vocês lá embaixo de novo.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 13**_

Bella acordou antes de Edward e estava com um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto. A noite anterior havia sido incrível. Deveras melhor do que ela sequer podia imaginar.

Depois da pequena _discussão de relacionamento_ que o casal teve, pareceu que eles conseguiram se acertar com os calorosos beijos que trocaram. A menina se arrepiava ao lembrar do momento que teve coragem para colocar a mão sobre o volume na cueca de Edward. Tinha medo que o rapaz fosse relutar devido ao fato que ela havia confessado que era virgem, mas ele teve uma reação contrária ao que ela esperava.

_- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – indagou._

_- Só tocar. – ela respondeu. _

_- Eu sei, mas a gente tinha combinado que só ia ficar nos beijos e... – salivou. - Puta que pariu, eu estou tentando raciocinar, mas é difícil quando você tem a mão no meu pau._

_- Você quer?_

_- Honestamente? Sim._

_- Eu também. – respondeu desta vez colocando a mão por dentro da cueca de Edward e envolvendo seu membro com delicados dedos._

_Naquele momento pareceu que os dois finalmente resolveram ceder ao desejo que estava sempre presente quando se beijavam. Edward tomou a liberdade de puxar a blusa de Bella e a morena, para própria surpresa, não sentia vergonha nenhuma de estar exposta de tal forma para o homem com quem estava dividindo a cama. A primeira ação do rapaz foi tocar os seios dela. Eles não eram grandes, mas também não eram pequenos. Eram extremamente reais e macios. Ele plantou um pequeno beijo no topo de um mamilo para em seguida suga-lo._

_Logo depois os lábios dele deslizam pelo corpo da morena dando doces beijos. A mão de Bella acabou saindo de dentro da cueca dele, mas o rapaz não pareceu se importar muito. Embora ele não fosse completamente dela, naquele momento ele a tratava como se fosse a única mulher no mundo. Ele beijou logo abaixo do umbigo da garota e todos os pelos do corpo dela se arrepiaram. Parecia que ele havia achado mais uma parte sensível além do pescoço. Bella o puxou pelos ombros e eles colaram os lábios novamente. Edward suavemente mexia os quadris contra os dela e a morena adorava a sensação que a simples fricção entre os corpos dos dois causava. Ela tentava controlar os sons que teimavam em sair de seus lábios, se achando boba demais e até envergonhada, mas era difícil certas vezes. _

_- Posso tirar seu short? – pediu desta vez._

_- Sim. – ela respondeu. – Sob uma condição._

_- Qual?_

_Como resposta a morena esticou os braços e foi empurrando a cueca de Edward para baixo de forma que ele ficasse despido antes dela. Ela não queria encarar, mas foi meio inevitável quando ele ficou de joelhos entre suas pernas. Vergonha de ficar nu claramente ele não tinha e a menina, por mais que já tivesse visto outro homem pelado, sentia-se extremamente curiosa quanto ao corpo de Edward. _

_- Você já fez isso? – ele questionou por pura curiosidade quando sentiu a mão da morena envolver mais uma vez seu membro._

_- Sim. – ela respondeu fazendo movimentos para cima e para baixo com a mão direita. – Mas não sei se estou fazendo direito e me sinto completamente ridícula._

_- Assim. – ele disse colocando a mão em cima da dela e guiando seus movimentos. _

_A morena estava um pouco fascinada com as expressões faciais de Edward e se deveria ser honesta consigo mesma, o fato de estar o estimulando deixava ela tremendamente excitada. O homem se inclinou um pouco, agora não mais guiando os movimentos da garota, e colocou as mãos sobre o short dela. Não havendo nenhum comentário que o fizesse parar, Edward puxou não só o short como também a calcinha._

_Ele colocou cada mão ao lado do rosto de Bella, sobre o travesseiro, e abaixou o rosto para dar um beijo na garota. Ela, como reação, colocou os dois braços ao redor dele e o abraçou. Edward deixou que o peso de seu corpo caísse sobre o da menina mais uma vez e a beijou com a vontade que sempre tinha, dando uma mordiscada no lábio inferior da morena e deixando que em seguida suas línguas se juntassem._

_As mãos dele foram sutis. Tocou primeiro um seio de Bella e em seguida suas digitais vagaram pela barriga da morena até que fizeram contato com o sexo da garota. Ele observava a reação dela, tentando buscar alguma coisa que indicasse desconforto, mas o que via estampado no rosto de Bella era completamente o oposto. Ele penetrou um dedo, que deslizava com facilidade graças a excitação da menina, e o movia para dentro e para fora._

_- Te incomoda? – ele questionou e a morena o ofereceu um olhar que só podia indicar "você jura que está me perguntando isso enquanto eu estou ofegando desse jeito?". Ao menos foi isso que Edward achou que o olhar indicava. Como resposta, ele sorriu e a morena soltou um baixo gemido._

_Ele abaixou o rosto e passou a língua por um mamilo da morena, em seguida deixando seus dentes passarem sutilmente pela pele sensível. A respiração de Bella era arfante, ela queria beijar Edward, mas também não queria que ele parasse as maravilhas que estava fazendo com a boca. _

_- E isso? – ele indagou. – Você já fez isso?_

_Ela demorou um pouco para raciocinar, mas conseguiu responder._

_- Já, mas..._

_- O quê?_

_- Não sei, não consigo pensar. – suspirou. _

_- Eu gosto da forma que você reage. – ele disse beijando os lábios dela. Depois deixou sua boca vagar pelo pescoço dela e lambeu uma parte do local, em seguida sugando o mesmo ponto. _

_Seu dedo saiu da entrada da menina e agora fazia movimentos circulares no clitóris dela. Aquilo pareceu animar a garota mais ainda. Ela involuntariamente mexia os quadris e suas mãos seguravam os bíceps de Edward. Ele a tentava tocando o local com lentidão, aquilo era uma tortura extremamente prazerosa. _

_- Você é tão incrível, baby. – ele disse observando a menina gemer graças ao que ele fazia com as mãos. _

_Ele manteve o mesmo ritmo por alguns minutos até o momento em que acelerou drasticamente, fazendo com que a morena gemesse muito mais alto. Ele mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha dela e tudo parecia ser demais para Bella naquele momento. O corpo dela parecia estar pegando fogo._

_- No dia que eu colocar minha boca lá... – ele suspirou no ouvido dela. – Eu sou muito melhor com a minha língua do que com meu dedo, baby._

_O corpo de Bella enrijeceu e pareceu que um gemido ficou preso em sua garganta. Os olhos dela se fecharam com força e ela segurava o braço de Edward com tanta firmeza que o rapaz se questionou se aquilo deixaria marcas. _

_A morena se sentia inebriada. Nenhum outro cara havia a feito ter um orgasmo dessa forma e até mesmo quando ela se tocava não tinha a mesma graça. Parecia que sempre que as coisas ficavam intensas demais quando se masturbava ela diminuía o ritmo. Com Edward não tinha nada que a fizesse pedir que parasse. Era completamente o oposto. Ela queria mais e mais._

_Edward beijou seus lábios com delicadeza, passando uma mão suavemente pelos cabelos dela. A morena tocava as costas dele e respondia aos carinhos sem hesitação. _

_- Edward? – ela chamou ao abrir os olhos._

_- Sim. – respondeu passando o nariz pelo pescoço dela._

_- Acho que eu fiquei cega._

_- Do que você está falando?_

_- Não sei, acho que quando eu... você sabe..._

_- Não estou entendendo nada, baby._

_- Quando eu tive um orgasmo. Acho que fechei meus olhos com tanta força. Estou cega._

_- Cega? Bella, você colocou a televisão no sleep e ela desligou. Você não está cega. – ele respondeu e em seguida a morena começou a rir alto._

_Edward gargalhou junto a ela até o momento que sentiu as mãos da morena em seu membro. Bella sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo naquele momento. Edward não precisava questionar nada e muito menos guiá-la. Ela passou a ponta do dedo pela cabeça do pênis dele, e ao sentir um líquido acumulado, o espalhou. O rapaz grunhiu._

_- Eu gosto de fazer isso em você. – ela admitiu._

_- Deixa eu deitar na cama. – ele falou. – Se você continuar assim eu vou gozar em cima de você._

_- Eu não ligo. – disse numa voz baixa, tímida._

_Ela aumentou o ritmo e deixava a palma de sua mão passar algumas vezes pelo topo do membro dele. Edward respondia com sons que deixavam Bella querendo que ele a tocasse novamente. Se questionou se era normal sentir tanto desejo assim por uma pessoa. Eles se beijavam e a morena em momento algum cessava seus movimentos. Estava determinada em fazer Edward chegar ao mesmo ponto que ela havia chegado. Quando ouviu o rapaz avisá-la que ia gozar e em seguida ter a evidência em sua barriga, a menina se sentiu feliz. Era bom que mesmo sem ter a vasta experiência que o rapaz possuía, ela também era capaz de proporcioná-lo prazer. _

- O que tanto você sorri? – Edward questionou com os olhos ainda um pouco cerrados.

- Nada. – respondeu voltando a realidade e tentando esquecer os acontecimentos da noite anterior, caso contrário era capaz de ficar com um sorriso bobo na cara o dia inteiro.

- Eu estou vendo esse sorriso, baby. Algo me diz que você estava pensando na noite de ontem.

- Cala a boca. – sorriu mais largo ainda.

- Eu gostei muito do que a gente fez, por mais que a gente esteja indo mais longe do que havíamos combinado. – ele disse passando a mão pelo rosto dela. – Posso só te pedir uma coisa?

- Depende.

- Quando for demais, quando eu tiver te machucando, e eu não digo fisicamente, me avisa. Eu sei que a gente conversou disso, mas eu sinto um carinho por você enorme. Gigantesco, baby.

- Tá. – ela disse colocando a cabeça sobre o peito dele.

Edward ficou alisando o cabelo da menina pensando no que a noite anterior havia significado para ele. Tinha receio que o que haviam feito na noite passada só ia complicar as coisas, mas os dois se desejavam, e lutar contra aquilo era impossível na prática. Era uma mistura enorme de felicidade e angústia. O que a menina o proporcionava ninguém tinha sido capaz. Edward tinha um carinho enorme por ela, uma vontade de proteger, de não querer que ninguém a machucasse e ao mesmo tempo sabia que no fim das contas ele seria o responsável por magoá-la. Queria ter a perspectiva de ver um mundo em que eles pudessem ficar juntos como homem e mulher, não somente como amantes. Infelizmente, era difícil. Ele não era capaz nem de ver uma luz no fim do túnel. Enquanto a data do casamento ia se aproximando, parecia que não era só um prazo para ele ter um anel de casamento no dedo. Era também o prazo para a pequena felicidade que ele havia conhecido acabar.

- Você tem uma cicatriz perto do umbigo. – Bella comentou tocando o local e tirando Edward de seus pensamentos.

- Sim. Rose. – disse como se somente essa palavra fosse capaz de explicar tudo.

- Rose? Como ela fez isso?

- Quando a gente era pequeno ela era fascinada por aquele jogo "Operando". Digamos que ela quis por o jogo em prática quando eu estava dormindo.

- Tadinho. – Bella falou virando o rosto e olhando para o rapaz.

- Eu nem lembro direito da dor, mas a minha mãe sempre que conta dessa história diz que Rose ficou chorando muito depois com medo de ter me machucado porque no jogo não saía sangue. – ele riu. – Depois foi ela quem ficou cuidando de mim, que me contaram. Não lembro direito das coisas de quando eu era muito pequeno e parece que a cada ano que passa eu vou esquecendo mais. Deve fazer parte da vida.

- Também tenho poucas memórias de quando eu era pequenina. – contou. – Isso me lembra que eu tenho que ligar pros meus pais, eles devem estar surtando.

- Liga hoje, tenta não esquecer.

- Uhum. Vou lembrar sim. – sorriu. – Me faz algo gostoso?

- O quê? – ele questionou sorrindo.

- Não sei, você sempre cozinha tão bem. – falou se espreguiçando.

- Café da manhã? – perguntou.

- Café da manhã, almoço, lanche das cinco, jantar... Me alimenta pra sempre. – disse com uma gargalhada e o rapaz riu do comentário da menina.

- O que você tem de fruta na geladeira? – ele levantou da cama de cueca e caminhou até a cozinha. A morena não tirava os olhos dele.

- Morangos, mirtilos, maçã... Não muita coisa, desculpa.

- Hmmm... A fim de panquecas?

- Como as do IHOP?

- Puff, as minhas são melhores do que as de lá. – respondeu cheio de confiança.

- Quero só ver.

- Não duvide de mim, baby. Você já pagou a língua uma vez.

- Ok, ok.

A morena o observou cozinhar e se podia ser honesta consigo mesma, estava nas nuvens. Tinha passado uma noite incrível com aquele homem e agora ele estava na cozinha dela preparando panquecas para que pudessem comer no café da manhã. Aparentemente tudo era questão de ponto de vista.

- Eu estou sentindo seus olhos em mim. – Edward falou sem se virar.

- Estou apenas observando você cozinhar... e sua bunda. – admitiu com um risinho. Se sentia tão leve.

- Minha bunda? – questionou e desta vez fez questão de virar o rosto.

- Sim. Nunca tive a oportunidade de ver sua bunda. É redondinha, isso eu consigo perceber.

- Nunca tive ninguém analisando minha bunda.

- E também não parece ser cabeluda, graças a Deus.

- Daqui a pouco você vai querer que eu cozinhe pelado para você poder analisar melhor. – brincou.

- Você faria isso? – questionou, mas ela definitivamente não estava de brincadeira.

- Tá falando sério?

- Depende, se você topar: sim. Se você não topar: não.

Edward se virou para a pia e pensou durante alguns segundos. Em seguida tirou a cueca e jogou em direção a cama em que Bella estava deitada.

- Só quero que fique claro que se eu queimar meu pau cozinhando, a culpa é inteiramente sua.

- Eu dou um beijinho e passa. – ela disse e soltou uma gargalhada quando Edward olhou para ela completamente surpreso pelo comentário malicioso que a menina havia feito. – O que foi? Eu não sou boba, Edward.

- Estou vendo.

Edward preparou tudo e Bella colocou a mesa para os dois poderem comer. Antes que pudessem aproveitar a dita maravilhosa panqueca de mirtilo com morango ao leite que Edward havia feito, os dois foram para o banheiro escovar os dentes.

- Me empresta sua escova de dente? – ele pediu.

- Eca, não. Escova com o dedo. – respondeu.

- Eca por quê?

- Porque é nojento.

- É só para escovar os dentes, ué. Você sabe que quando a gente se beija, trocamos saliva e essas coisas, né? – debochou.

- Eu sei. – ela concordou enquanto colocava a pasta na escova de dente. – Mas ainda tenho nojo. Vira o dedo pra eu por a pasta.

Edward, percebendo que nada convenceria a menina a deixá-lo usar o acessório para fazer higiene pessoal, estendeu o dedo indicador para que pudesse "escovar" os dentes.

Como o rapaz havia dito, a panqueca de mirtilo que fez estava realmente melhor do que a do IHOP e Bella comeu mais do que julgava necessário, enchendo cada pedaço com _syrup_. Eles passaram a manhã toda cheios de chamegos, com beijinhos e risos. Se completando.

Quando o dia estava anoitecendo, Edward retornou para seu apartamento e os dois aguardavam a próxima vez em que poderiam se ver novamente.

Lauren chegou de viagem cheia de presentes, mas aquilo não pareceu encher muito os olhos de Edward. Ele imaginou por um instante o que a noiva falaria se ele pedisse que adiassem o casamento. Tanta coisa estava se passando pela mente dele, eram tantas dúvidas. O problema é que em meio a tantas dúvidas não haviam tantas oportunidades.

- Senti sua falta em Paris. – ela disse passando a mão pelo rosto do noivo. Alguma coisa estava estranha, ela sentia. Ele estava passando tempo demais sobre a influência da irmã. Se havia alguém que deveria influenciá-lo era Lauren. Ao menos, é claro, era assim que a loira platinada pensava.

- Pelo menos vi que você aproveitou bastante nas compras.

- Sim. Não consigo me controlar e tinham inúmeras coisas que eu via e lembrava de você na hora. – disse.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu, mas seu olhar era distante.

- O que aconteceu, Edward? Tá tudo bem?

- Está. – mentiu olhando para a noiva. – Me desculpa.

- Por quê?

- Muita coisa na minha mente e acho que como consequência eu estou agindo assim. – respondeu, mas sabia que na verdade estava pedindo desculpas por estar sendo desonesto com a mulher.

- Você deveria ter ido para França comigo! Da próxima vez não vou deixar você escapar. – disse dando um beijo no rapaz. – Vou tomar um banho, estou tão cansada do voo. Tudo que eu quero é relaxar e dormir. Acho que você também precisa um pouco disso.

Nisso Edward podia concordar. Logo ele, que disse a Bella que deveriam viver o momento, estava pensando cada vez mais no futuro e no que realmente queria de sua vida. É, Lauren estava certa. Relaxar era tudo que ele precisava naquele instante.

Durante a semana Edward e Bella se viram por algumas horas e tentavam aproveitar ao máximo o tempo juntos. Lauren viajaria novamente só na próxima semana e estava determinada em levar o noivo junto.

Era uma tarde de quinta-feira quando Bella recebeu uma mensagem de texto no meio de uma aula. Para sua enorme surpresa, a mensagem não vinha de Edward. Rosalie estava entrando em contato com a morena querendo saber se ela estava disponível para o almoço. Aquilo parecia estranho demais, porém Bella não conseguiu ser capaz de recusar o convite.

As duas se encontraram num restaurante italiano pouco conhecido que Rosalie amava. Elas olharam o menu, e acabaram optando por dividir uma pizza de pepperoni.

- Devo admitir que fiquei completamente surpresa com a sua mensagem. – Bella disse tomando um gole do vinho tinto que havia escolhido. – Não imaginei que você estava falando sério quando sugeriu que deveríamos sair nós duas sem os rapazes.

- Se eu te dei meu número e peguei o seu é claro que iria entrar em contato. Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que fica tentando ser legal com os outros só porque a sociedade exige. – riu. – Gosto de você, acho que você faz bem para Edward, então não teria como eu não simpatizar com a sua pessoa.

- Obrigada. Pelo seu jeito algo me diz que é difícil arrancar algo assim de você. – falou com sinceridade e a loira riu do comentário.

- Bella, eu queria ser tão durona quanto aparento ser. Apenas não tolero babaquice e segui muito a risca os conselhos de mamãe Esmeralda em ser sempre honesta com os outros.

- Edward me falou sobre a mãe de vocês. – comentou.

- Sério? Interessante que ele fala de nossos pais. Edward tem fugido deles. Ele acha que eu não percebo, mas é tão evidente que chega a ser vergonhoso.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Porque ele sempre inventa alguma coisa quando eu digo que vou encontrar nossos pais. Ele até fala algumas vezes por telefone com eles, mas quando é pra ficar cara-a-cara, amarela. Acho que é porque ele sabe que o assunto do casamento vai acabar vindo à tona e isso não deixa ninguém feliz.

- Ah, o casamento.

- É... – Rose suspirou.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro. Só espero que você esteja preparada para a minha resposta, seja lá o que for.

- Por que você não gosta de Lauren?

- Primeiro de tudo porque ela tirou meu irmão de mim. Não digo isso como uma pessoa possessiva que não quer que o irmão se relacione com ninguém, pelo amor de Deus, longe disso. Mas Lauren pareceu mudar muito Edward. Ele sempre foi ganancioso, sempre olhou pras pessoas que tinham dinheiro com aquela vontade de ser igual, porém nossa família sempre foi muito unida. A nossa vida não foi fácil quando criança, não sei como você foi criada, mas definitivamente ele e eu passamos por coisas que ninguém naquela idade deveria passar. Acho que talvez isso possa explicar um pouco esse desejo dele de ser rico, ter muito dinheiro, pertencer a alta sociedade.

- Faz um pouco de sentido.

- Eu já pensei tanta coisa, Bella. Tantas teorias. Ele tentou. Edward nunca foi muito fã de estudar, nunca teve paciência, tinha dificuldade no colégio, às vezes se metia em confusão por conta dos amigos idiotas que tinha. Isso quando não queria dar uma de homem da família e defender minha integridade. O pirralho odiava quando mexiam comigo. – sorriu obviamente lembrando do tempo em que os dois eram pequenos. – As chances que apareceram para ele não foram as melhores e acho que no fundo ele era muito ingênuo. Ainda acho que ele é ingênuo, por isso Lauren conseguiu colocar uma correia nele. Não gosto do relacionamento dos dois, não acho que tem amor ali. Não vejo meu irmão feliz no futuro. Vejo um homem entrando na crise de meia idade por ter feito só burrada na vida. E vai chegar uma hora que torrar o dinheiro não irá satisfazê-lo.

Rosalie tinha jogado muita informação em cima de Bella. A morena precisava de um tempo para assimilar aquilo tudo. Ela sabia muito bem que o relacionamento de Edward não era baseado no amor, mas ver a irmã falando daquele jeito do rapaz, fazia com que ela tentasse entender um pouco a situação em que ele havia se metido.

- Eu queria que ele procurasse algum emprego, alguma coisa para fazer. – Bella admitiu. – Nunca tive coragem de falar isso para ele porque sempre que a gente cai nesse assunto ele vem com uma visão totalmente pessimista. Ele parece não enxergar nenhuma possibilidade de sucesso no futuro. Tenho medo que ele pense que estou o cobrando ou coisa do gênero.

- Eu já falei com ele sobre isso. – a loira disse cortando um pedaço da pizza que estava na mesa. – Edward tem que começar por baixo e isso não é fácil. Por mais que eu fale, não adianta, tem que partir dele. Se você puder incentivá-lo, é excelente, mas não dá pra forçar uma pessoa a fazer algo que ela não quer. Eu não desisti, na verdade acho que sua chegada na vida dele muda tudo.

- Por quê?

- Você é tudo que Edward não foi e acho que é tudo que ele precisa.

- Ah sim. – disse bebendo mais um gole do vinho. Não sabia se concordava com Rosalie, mas também não queria discutir sobre isso.

- E eu acho que ele está se apaixonando por você. – concluiu fazendo com que Bella se engasgasse com o vinho e um pouco do líquido saísse pelo seu nariz.

- Merda! – exclamou colocando o guardanapo no rosto.

- Desculpa. – Rose disse. – Não sei se isso é algo que você gostaria de ouvir dadas as circunstâncias. Eu também posso estar errada, mas é porque vejo na maneira como ele te trata que alguma coisa tem ali, algum sentimento forte crescendo. Talvez seja só uma amizade, mas pelo jeito que ele me falou que vocês estão se relacionando... sei lá. Amigos não precisam de beijo na boca, correto?

Bella ficou calada, não sabia o que dizer. Rosalie estava lá para julgá-la, para ajudar ou para simplesmente deixar ela mais doida do que nunca?

- Desculpa se eu estou me metendo demais. Você tem liberdade para me mandar ir à merda quando quiser, sei que ninguém é obrigado a escutar as merdas que eu falo e talvez eu esteja um pouco frustrada porque Edward não me dá ouvidos e vim encher o seu saco com isso. De qualquer forma, independente do que eu falo, quero agradecer por você ter entrado na vida dele. Sinto meu irmão mais próximo de mim, acho que você o deixou ao menos confuso e fico muito feliz em saber que numa situação dessas eu ainda sou a pessoa quem ele vai procurar.

- Eu gosto muito do Edward. – Bella confessou. – E é algo que cresce mais a cada dia. Enquanto eu sei que corro o grande risco de me ferrar, fico imaginando o que teria sido se eu nunca tivesse me permitido viver tudo isso que a gente tá vivendo. Acho que seria muito frustrada e frustrações na vida eu já tenho demais.

- Ele me contou que está te ajudando a fazer coisas que você nunca havia feito.

- Sim. É bobo, mas é realmente o empurrão que eu precisava. Muita coisa mudou no pouco tempo que a gente se conhece. Ele me deixa feliz. – contou.

- Espero que isso dure. – ela disse. – Pensando no bem de vocês dois. Se for para dar certo, vai dar. Pode tomar como exemplo meu relacionamento com Emmett. Entre idas e vindas, ele é o homem que eu quero ficar junto para o resto da minha vida. Se for assim com vocês, uma hora vai cair a ficha e quando a gente está apaixonada é capaz de mover montanhas para fazer tudo funcionar.

- Edward me falou um pouco de quando você conheceu seu marido e que vocês tinham se reconciliado há pouco tempo.

- Edward é um fofoqueiro de primeira, né? Conta tudo para você. – brincou. – A gente se conhece tem muito tempo mesmo e acho que agora nosso casamento decola. Estamos conversando mais e colocando os pingos nos is. Esse período se conhecendo de novo foi ótimo pra gente. Claro que agora com o sexo tá tudo mais do que maravilhoso, fiquei dois dias sem sair de casa só tirando o atraso porque eu mereço.

- Ah sim. – Bella disse com um risinho sem graça.

- Desculpa se foi informação demais para você. – riu. – Eu sempre acho que tenho mais liberdade com as pessoas do que o normal. Mas o diálogo é importante em um relacionamento e a gente precisou passar por muitas conversas antes de voltar a transar. Não sei se é por isso que você e Edward não estão fazendo isso. Sim, ele também fofoca para mim e me contou que vocês não estão dormindo juntos. Pelo menos até uma semana atrás não estavam.

- Não sei se eu quero falar sobre isso.

- Tudo bem, desculpa invadir seu espaço. – disse dando mais uma garfada na pizza.

Bella continuou a comer também, mas sua mente não parava de trabalhar em cima de tudo aquilo que Rose tinha falado.

- Eu não quero que o sexo signifique apenas isso. – ela resolveu dizer.

- Acho que entendendo. – Rose falou. – E concordo.

A morena ficou satisfeita em ouvir isso de Rosalie. Ela parecia ser uma mulher que já havia tido algumas experiências na vida e conversar com uma pessoa que conhecia Edward tão bem, tornava tudo mais interessante e também confuso. Elas papearam um pouco mais, deixando de lado os homens que faziam parte de suas vidas e falando de coisas simples que todas as mulheres conversavam quando se encontravam.

- Tenho um horário marcado no salão daqui a pouco. – Rose contou. – Emmett vai pirar quando chegar em casa. Pretendo cortar o cabelo e fazer um cachos, dar um pouco de volume.

- Você acha que ele vai odiar?

- Sei lá, mas ele vai achar estranho de primeira. Ele sempre estranha alguma mudança. Depois diz que tá lindo. E é bom dizer isso mesmo. – riu.

- Não mudo meu cabelo há séculos. Nunca nem pintei, pra você ter noção.

- Sério? Aqui em Nova Iorque o pessoal muda de cabelo como muda de roupa. Já fui ruiva, já fui morena... Mas admito que minha cor real de cabelo, que é essa, me cai melhor do que nenhuma outra.

- Por quê? Você acha que as loiras se divertem mais? – brincou.

- Meu amor, pra se divertir nessa vida não é preciso ser loira ou morena. É preciso ousadia e isso você não vai encontrar em um potinho de tinta para o cabelo. – ofereceu uma piscadela. – Por que você não vem para o salão comigo? Eles devem arrumar um jeito de te encaixar, conheço um pessoal lá que me faria esse favor. Que tal mais uma mudança na sua vida? Quer aproveitar o embalo?

Bella nem hesitou. Topou na hora e após acabarem de comer e jogar mais um pouco de conversa fora, as duas seguiram direto para o cabelereiro que Rosalie havia mencionado. Ela fez uma chantagem emocional daqui, falou com uma moça lá, deu mais uma chorada e quando Bella percebeu já estava sentada em uma cadeira com uma mulher mexendo em seu cabelo.

- Oi, querida. O que você quer fazer nesse cabelo? Um corte, uma cor?

- Não tenho muita certeza. – Bella disse procurando Rosalie, mas não via sinal da loira. – Não quero nada radical, talvez um pouco de mudança na cor e um corte que não seja tão reto.

A cabelereira se sentiu livre para mexer no cabelo de Bella como queria e a morena estava nervosíssima com aquilo. Viu a mulher passar uma tintura em algumas mechas de seu cabelo, depois cortar de um lado, mais um pouco de outro. Quando era hora de secar para ver o resultado, Rosalie resolveu dar as caras. A loira estava linda. O cabelo curto havia caído realmente bem nela. Bella se questionou se era possível deixar Rose feia e na mesma hora concluiu que não.

- O que você fez? – Rose questionou. – Além dessa franjona, óbvio. Isso é tinta ruiva?

- Eu fiz umas mechas vermelhas no cabelo dela, algo bem sutil que só vai dar pra notar bem num dia de sol. Também cortei o cabelo em camadas e deixei essa franjona que ela pode jogar pro lado quando estiver de saco cheio. Nada radical, mas uma mudança básica quando a gente precisa. – a cabelereira explicou e Bella se sentia muito mais calma agora.

Quando a mulher terminou de fazer uma escova na morena, Bella se surpreendeu com a imagem que viu no espelho. A mudança de fato era bem sutil, mas era tudo que ela precisava. Não via a hora de sair por aí com os cabelos ao vento, como num comercial de shampoo.

As mulheres se despediram e aquele dia havia sido deveras proveitoso para as duas. Marcaram de sair novamente e pensaram que ali poderia estar nascendo uma nova amizade. Quando Bella chegou ao seu apartamento e parou para olhar o celular, viu que havia inúmeras ligações perdidas e um monte de mensagens, tudo de Edward.

**Quer sair? ~Edward**

**Estou te ligando e você não me atende. ~Edward**

**Você deve estar ocupada. ~Edward**

**Com seu amiguinho Tyler, provavelmente. ~Edward**

**Estou com saudades, baby. ~ Edward**

Bella pegou o celular e ligou para o rapaz. Não levou muito tempo e ele atendeu.

- Acho que tem um homem muito carente atrás de mim. – brincou.

- Engraçadinha. Não posso sentir saudades?

- Claro que pode.

- O que houve que não consegui falar com você o dia inteiro? – questionou curioso.

- Saí. – respondeu.

- Hmmm...

- Você está se mordendo pra perguntar com quem foi, não é? – provocou.

- Não.

- Que ciumento, meu Deus! Quem diria que você seria o mais ciumento entre nós dois.

- Não é ciúmes.

- Saí com a sua irmã.

- Rosalie?

- Você tem outra?

- Falaram muito mal de mim?

- Só um pouco. – disse com um risinho.

- Começa a conviver com Rose e já fica maléfica como ela. – brincou.

- A gente foi no salão, mudamos o cabelo.

- Sério?

- Sim, agora eu sou loira e ela morena.

- Ah... – foi tudo que Edward conseguiu falar depois do comentário de Bella. Gostava dos cabelos castanhos dela.

- Brincadeira. Continuo morena, mas com algumas mudanças.

- Quero ver...

- Amanhã?

- Não sei se vou conseguir sair amanhã.

- Vai sim.

- Como? – indagou curioso.

- Você tem a desculpa perfeita.

- Qual seria?

- Você vai encontrar seus pais.

- Não acho que ela vai cair nessa mentira.

- Mas não é mentira. Amanhã você vai me levar pro Bronx, quero conhecer o lugar que você nasceu. Você me prometeu, lembra? E aí? Vamos?

Edward lembrava muito bem da promessa eu havia feito a Bella e não sabia muito bem se estava pronto para voltar ao lugar que deixou há anos, mas se era para retornar, que ao menos fosse na companhia da mulher com quem estava falando.

- Ok. Vamos.

* * *

**N/A: Opa, vamos conhecer mamãe Esmeralda no próximo capítulo! Alguém ansioso para isso? E o que acharam do ponto de vista de Rose de todo esse relacionamento? E esse passo a mais que os dois deram...no que vocês acham que isso vai resultar? Tantas perguntas que eu faço, não é mesmo? Hahaha**

**Vamos então para a pergunta da semana: Qual a mudança mais radical de visual que vocês já fizeram? Essa é fácil, gente!**

**Como sempre quem responde ganha uma espiada do próximo!**

**Vejo todos vocês sexta que vem!**

**Beijoca**


	15. Capítulo 14

**N/A: Obrigada minhas muchachas e todo mundo que continua lendo.****  
**

**A mudança que a maioria das pessoas fazem é cortar o cabelo chanel. Ah se eu tivesse essa coragem. Eu já mudei de visu demais ao longo dos anos, mas era mais de estilinho mesmo, forma de se vestir. Já tive época que usava só preto (cada desastre). Em um ano eu consegui colocar 6 piercings, mas quando fiz 20 anos tirei todos (depois de 4 anos). Ah, já tive as pontas do cabelo azul, roxa e rosa. É, acho que essas foram as grandes mudanças. Sempre vou ao cabeleireiro na esperança de sair de lá outra pessoa, mas faço o mesmo corte ou algo parecidíssimo. Sabe como é, medo de mexer em time que tá ganhando rs.**

**Agora vamos com o capítulo! ;)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 14**_

Embora já fizesse quase cinco anos que Edward saíra do Bronx, ainda sentia que poderia andar naquele lugar de olhos fechados. Claro que algumas coisas haviam mudado, mas caminhar por aquelas ruas trazia uma imensa nostalgia ao rapaz de cabelos acobreados. Viu um grupinho de pessoas dançando o bom rap dos anos 80 no meio do asfalto, alguns rostos familiares e muros cheios de grafites que pareciam contar histórias.

Eles não enrolaram muito, Edward podia ter dito a morena que ela deveria conhecer o famoso zoológico do Bronx ou que eles tinham que ir num ótimo restaurante, mas ele sabia muito bem que o principal motivo para a garota estar ali era conhecer o passado dele e por isso eles estavam parados em frente a uma humilde casa com uma porta vermelha.

- Minha mãe sempre pinta essa porta de vermelho. – comentou encostado em um carro, ainda sem coragem de subir os degraus e tocar a campainha. – Desde quando eu era pequeno é assim, não me surpreendo.

- Será que eles estão em casa? – Bella questionou dando um passo a frente, mas Edward puxou a mão da menina impedindo que ela fosse verificar.

- Provavelmente sim. Se não estiverem em casa, certamente estão nas redondezas. Eu estou nervoso. – admitiu.

- Eu sei.

- Você sabe?

- Claro que eu sei, Edward. Você mal conversou o caminho inteiro. Ficava balançando o joelho, tocando minha mão... – ela disse e observou que ele ainda segurava a mão dela. Edward soltou logo em seguida. – Não tem problema, não disse isso porque estava me incomodando, mas sim porque foi uma forma de notar que você estava se sentindo inseguro. A gente tem o dia inteiro, embora eu realmente tenha medo de ficar aqui até muito tarde porque todo mundo já me falou absurdos do Bronx e sei que é onde tem maior índice de assaltos aqui em Nova Iorque.

- Eu amei o seu cabelo. – mudou totalmente de assunto.

- Você já falou isso 3 vezes quando me viu na porta do apartamento, Edward. – riu. – Não precisa ficar tentando me enrolar ou mudar o tópico. Fazer isso é difícil para você, eu entendo. Já falei.

- Me dá mais cinco minutinhos. – pediu.

- Claro. – falou colocando a mão em cima da dele. Edward entrelaçou os dedos aos dela.

- Minha mãe vai me xingar, isso você pode ter certeza. – disse com um riso sem graça.

- Vai nada.

- Ah, ela vai! Ela já me xinga pelo telefone.

- Aposto que ela deve estar morrendo de saudade.

- Isso também. – sorriu.

- Por que você está evitando esse contato?

- Rose disse que eu estou evitando?

- Não responde minha pergunta com uma pergunta.

- Porque eu não sou o filho que eles queriam que eu fosse. Eu não saí daqui igual Rose, na glória, por ter me esforçado e conseguido tudo. Sou o filho que se deu bem e se mandou. Aqui é um lugar que ao mesmo tempo que me deixa muito feliz, me entristece demais. Eu sei o que eu passei aqui, sei tudo que eu vivi. Não é fácil. – suspirou.

- Você quer voltar? – Bella perguntou.

Edward estava pronto para dizer que não. Já havia chegado até lá, não iria retornar para a casa com o rabo entre as pernas. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, também morria de saudade de sentir o abraço da mãe. Embora fosse muito próximo de Carlisle, Edward sempre teve um apego maior a Esmeralda. Gostava de ouvir as histórias que ela contava sobre os tempos que morou na Venezuela. Ele nem sabia se eram fatos reais, já que a mulher deixou seu país de origem juntamente aos pais quando tinha apenas seis anos de idade, mas sempre foi fascinado por tudo que ela falava.

A porta vermelha se abriu e lá estava uma mulher que tinha traços bastante parecidos com o rapaz que estava parado ao lado de Bella. Pronto ou não, naquele momento Edward viu que não tinha muita escolha.

- Edward? – ela questionou, parecia estar vendo uma miragem.

- Oi, mãe. – falou indo mais para frente e inconscientemente levando Bella junto, já que não havia desgrudado a mão da dela.

- Seu merdinha! – gritou descendo as escadas.

- Não disse que ia me xingar? – Edward falou olhando para Bella.

A primeira reação de Esme foi abraçar o filho, mas em seguida esticou o braço e deu um forte beliscão no braço do rapaz.

- Porra, mãe!

- Se xingar vai levar outro! – disse com autoridade. – Você está em estado terminal ou algo do gênero? Porque só pode ter acontecido algo assim para você ter tempo de ver a sua mãe. Ou você esqueceu que tinha uma? Porque me parece que sim. A mulher que enfrentou 14 horas de parto para te colocar nesse mundo. E você não nasceu leve, Edward! Foram quase 5 kg. Eu aguentei nove meses, te dei tudo que eu pude, sei que não foi muito, mas nunca te faltei como mãe, sempre dei amor e carinho...

- Eu sei, mãe. – ele tentou consolar. Sabia que Esme ia começar com o drama. Se já era assim através do telefone, tendo o filho lado a lado iria com certeza despertar o lado artístico da mulher.

- Sua mãe sentiu muito a sua falta. – falou com os olhos cheios de lágrima. Encenação ou não, Edward não gostava de ver a mãe dessa forma.

- Me desculpa. – pediu abraçando a mulher. Ele se sentia emotivo e não gostava. Se a mãe caísse num berreiro era capaz dele ter que pedir licença para não começar a chorar juntamente a senhora, mas felizmente Esme se conteve. Aparentemente algo havia chamado a atenção dela.

- _Quién és la chica que está a su lado_? – questionou em sua língua nativa.

- Essa é minha amiga Bella. Para de falar espanhol perto de uma pessoa que não entende, é falta de educação.

- Bella? _Sólo una amiga_? – indagou claramente não acreditando no que o filho estava falando.

- Sim. Para com o espanhol, mãe.

- Ok. – disse rolando os olhos. – Muito prazer, Bella.

- Ah, prazer. – estendeu o braço cumprimentando a mulher.

- Meu pai está em casa? – Edward questionou. – Tem como a gente entrar?

- Claro, me desculpa. Se soubesse que você estava vindo tinha preparado alguma coisa, ainda mais com visita! – falou. – Ainda não consigo acreditar realmente que você está aqui Tinha que ter chamado sua irmã!

- Foi meio do nada a ideia de vir pra cá. – ele disse entrando na casa juntamente com a mãe e puxando Bella pela mão.

Embora a menina não se sentisse nem um pouco desconfortável com a demonstração de afeto do rapaz, sentia as olhadas que Esmeralda dava para os dois. Não precisava ser um gênio para perceber que a mulher estava suspeitando de alguma coisa.

- Carlisle, você não vai acreditar quem está aqui! – Esme gritou ao entrar na sala juntamente a Edward.

O pai do rapaz estava assistindo TV com uma cerveja na mão. A surpresa claramente estampada em seu rosto ao ver que Edward estava no mesmo recinto que ele. Tanto tempo havia se passado desde que os dois puderam conversar frente a frente.

- Oi, pai. – Edward cumprimentou o pai com um forte abraço. Carlisle abriu um largo sorriso. Apesar das inúmeras discussões que os dois já tiveram no passado por terem visões diferentes de como seguir a vida, o carinho que sentiam um pelo outro era evidente para todos daquela família.

- Como você está? – questionou passando a mão no braço do filho e notando que mais uma pessoa estava no local e, mais precisamente, de mãos dadas com Edward.

- Bem. E o senhor?

- Bem, na medida do possível. Depois dos 50 as coisas não são mais as mesmas. – brincou.- Quem é essa moça? – perguntou. – Não está mais com Lauren? Rosalie não nos conta mais nada.

- Meu nome é Bella. Na verdade é Isabella, mas pode chamar de Bella mesmo porque é assim que normalmente as pessoas me chamam. – respondeu tímida. Carlisle era realmente parecido com Rosalie. O cabelo loiro e os escuros olhos azuis eram os mesmos. – Sou amiga de seus filhos.

- Mais amiga de Edward do que de Rosalie, imagino. – Esme murmurou.

- Bella não nasceu em Nova Iorque, mãe. Veio para cá tem quase um ano. Ela mora no prédio que fica na frente do meu. A gente acabou se conhecendo por acaso. – contou sentando-se no sofá.

A decoração da casa havia mudado um pouco. A televisão não era mais aquela antiga e enorme. Rose com certeza tinha ajudado a pagar por um bom aparelho de LCD. O sofá também parecia ser mais macio do que Edward se recordava. Os quadros eram praticamente os mesmos, algumas fotos novas estavam estampadas pelas paredes e o rapaz se controlava para não levantar e observar cada detalhe novo da casa em que passou o maior tempo de sua vida.

- E como andam as coisas com Lauren? – questionou a mulher. – O casamento vai sair mesmo?

- Hmmm... Sim. – respondeu e no mesmo momento sentiu Bella afastar a mão. Sabia que aquele papo além de ser desconfortável para ele, também era para ela.

- Que pena. – disse num tom alto suficiente para que Edward escutasse que sua mãe estava descontente com o rumo que ele havia decidido tomar.

- Não quero falar disso. – Edward informou. – A gente está há tanto tempo sem se ver. Eu já sei muito bem que vocês não apoiam meu casamento, não é preciso ficar me lembrando disso a cada minuto. Quero saber como está a vida de vocês aqui, quais as novidades. Como anda o trabalho de papai como pintor e o da senhora como costureira?

- Tudo a mesma coisa, meu filho. Aqui nada muda. – ela contou.

- Se nada muda... eu adoraria comer aquele bolo de limão que a senhora faz. Minha boca começa a salivar só de pensar naquela massa molhadinha.

- Você sempre amou aquele bolo mesmo. – ela riu.

- Sim. Já viajei para tantos lugares, mas bolo de limão como aquele eu nunca comi. – deu uma piscadela.

- Isso é uma indireta para fazer sua mãe ir para a cozinha, não é mesmo? Não sei se você merece, Edward, sinceramente. – bufou. – Você jura para sua mãe que nunca mais vai ficar esse tempo todo longe, não é? Sei que você falava comigo pelo telefone, mas não é a mesma coisa. As vezes a gente necessita ver a pessoa cara-a-cara para saber que tudo está bem.

- Prometo, mãe. Juro que vou fazer o possível para te ver, nem que seja nas datas comemorativas.

- Promete então que vai passar o feriado de 4 de julho conosco. – pediu. – Rosalie disse que esse ano quer uma grande festa na casa dela! Parece que agora as coisas estão as mil maravilhas com Emmett.

- Eu vou tentar, ok? Não quero te prometer nada agora, você sabe que não posso responder por Lauren. Ela provavelmente não vai querer passar o feriado com vocês, então teria que ser só eu. – disse com sinceridade. – Não adianta fazer essa cara, mãe. Você é casada com o papai há mais de 30 anos e sabe muito bem que as vezes para um casal funcionar a gente tem que abdicar algumas coisas.

- Algumas coisas, não tudo! – replicou.

Bella não estava gostando do assunto. Não queria pensar que até o feriado de 4 de julho chegar, Edward e Lauren ainda seriam um casal. Não que ela tivesse muita esperança que ele fosse largar a noiva, mas simplesmente queria esquecer por completo que Edward era um homem comprometido. Não sabia se era paranoia, mas achou que todos naquela casa estavam julgando-a. Provavelmente desconfiavam que era a amante do filho deles. A pobre menina inocente feita de otária por um homem que só quer se aproveitar dela. Talvez, se as coisas fossem realmente assim, seria mais fácil para Bella pular fora daquele barco.

- Eu vou ver, ok? Não vou prometer que passarei o feriado com vocês, mas com certeza vou fazer um esforço.

- Tá bom. – Esme se conformou. – Eu vou ver se tenho os ingredientes para fazer o bolo.

- Obrigado! – sorriu.

- Por que você não me acompanha, Bella? É esse seu nome, não é? Vamos deixar os dois conversarem, tenho certeza que eles têm muita conversa para por em dia. – Esme sugeriu levantando-se e estendendo a mão para Bella.

A morena deu a mão para a mulher, totalmente sem saber o que fazer e foi levada para a cozinha enquanto Edward e Carlisle ficaram sem ter ideia de por onde começar a conversar.

- Rosalie me falou sobre você. – Esme revelou assim que as duas estavam na cozinha. Ela abria casualmente os armários, como se o que havia acabado de falar não tivesse deixado Bella completamente nervosa.

- Achei que a senhora tinha dito que nunca ouviu meu nome...

- Não queria falar na frente de Edward. Queria saber o que ele ia me dizer. – falou com a farinha em mãos.

- Ah sim. Por quê?

- Não sei. Coisa de mãe... Achei que ele poderia falar algo diferente do que Rose me disse.

- E o que ela falou?

- Que vocês eram amigos.

- E nós somos.

- E que vocês estavam agindo como um casal. Que você faz o meu filho mais feliz do que a mulher que ele infelizmente escolheu para se casar. Ou melhor, a mulher que está obrigando meu filho a se casar com ela. – opinou pegando os limões na geladeira juntamente a outros ingredientes que seriam necessários para fazer o bolo.

- Ela não está apontando uma arma para a cabeça do seu filho e mandando ele se casar com ela. – rebateu.

- Não. Você está certa, porém se ela der um pé na bunda de Edward, ele fica no meio da rua sem nada. Sem a vida que aprendeu a ter e as vezes, Bella, eu acho que seria melhor ela estar apontando uma arma para a cabeça dele do que tirar tudo que tem. Ao menos assim deve ser na visão dele. Aquela vida é a glória de Edward.

- Não acho. – discordou e dessa vez Esme largou tudo que estava fazendo para dar atenção a menina. – Edward não me parece satisfeito com o que ele tem hoje em dia. A nossa primeira conversa foi sobre isso. Ele parece ter percebido que a vida quetem não é a melhor coisa que escolheu, mas em compensação não sabe muito bem sair do buraco em que está. Não deveria estar falando isso, é algo pessoal dele, mas o problema com Edward as vezes me parece ser muito maior do que simplesmente a ganancia. Isso foi o que meteu ele na situação que ele está, mas não é a coisa que está impedindo ele de mudar. Talvez seja parte, mas não por completo.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Não sei. – sacodiu a cabeça. – Eu penso tanto sobre isso. Sobre Edward. Toda vez que falo com Rose eu entendo o ponto de vista dela, mas também tenho meus próprios questionamentos quanto a seu filho. Talvez ele faça as coisas dessa forma porque não vê outra saída. Não sei. – suspirou e olhou para a mulher a sua frente cujos olhos eram praticamente os mesmos que os de Edward. – Eu tento desvendar tudo, mas no fim do dia acabo com mais dúvidas do que respostas.

- Você acha que ainda há esperança? Que ele um dia vai acordar e voltar aqui para a casa, procurar um emprego, largar Lauren? – questionou.

- Não sei, dona Esmeralda. Eu tento não ter esperança, embora quisesse que Edward mudasse o rumo da vida dele. Se eu ficar sempre criando expectativas, no final vai ser bem pior. – bufou. – Talvez a família não deveria focar tanto nisso. Parece que sempre rola esse estresse em relação ao casamento. Tenho reparado que isso é algo que afeta muito Edward.

- Hmmm... – foi somente o que a mulher disse. Não gostava de ter que ouvir essas coisas de uma menina que mal conhecia. Ela era mãe de Edward e podia falar com o filho como bem entendesse, mas por outro lado, sabia muito bem que o rapaz não gostava quando o papo caia em torno do relacionamento entre Lauren e ele.

- Ele é uma boa pessoa. – assegurou. – Queria que ele percebesse mais isso. Minha vida mudou muito depois que a gente começou a ser amigo.

- E é somente amizade?

- É complicado e é algo que eu gostaria que ficasse somente entre seu filho e eu. Me desculpa, mas não me sinto nem um pouco confortável discutindo o nível do meu relacionamento com Edward com a senhora. – confessou.

- Tudo bem. – suspirou. – Me desculpa, não devo me meter. E eu sei que ele é uma boa pessoa. Edward sempre foi um doce, desde criança.

- É? Ele já me contou algumas histórias.

- Você sabia da fascinação dele por esse bolo? Quando mais novo ele ficava sempre paradinho do meu lado esperando eu acabar de bater a massa para lamber o pote. Teve uma época que comer um bolo era um luxo e tadinho... – sorriu lembrando. – Ele comia cada fatia tão pequenininha com medo que o bolo fosse acabar, mas sempre fazia questão de dividir com Rose. Ele nunca foi egoísta com a irmã, porém, às vezes eu sentia que ele dava um pedaço das coisas para ela com dor no coração. – riu.

- Edward ama muito Rose. Isso é tão evidente. Queria ter tido a chance de vê-los pequenininhos, devia ser uma dupla e tanto.

- Nem me fale! Esses dois me deram trabalho! Na sala tem algumas fotos dos dois, quando eu acabar aqui, irei te mostrar.

- Ok - Bella concordou.

Enquanto isso, na sala, Edward e Carlisle comentavam sobre o jogo antigo do Yankees que passava na televisão. Aquilo era apenas o aquecimento de uma _boa_ conversa que estavam prestes a ter.

- A gente tinha que marcar de assistir um jogo. – Edward sugeriu.

- Infelizmente para ir num jogo hoje em dia é preciso de dinheiro, meu filho, e isso, infelizmente, seu pai não tem sobrando. – falou.

- Não seja por isso, fica por minha conta.

- _Sua_? – questionou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Edward ficou mudo e apenas olhou para a televisão.

- Eu não preciso ser lembrado disso. Não entendo se o intuito é me magoar, me chatear... se for, parabéns. E depois vocês se perguntam por que eu fico distante por tanto tempo!

- É apenas para ver se você é capaz de acordar, Edward! – Carlisle disse levantando a voz.

- Acordar para o fato que eu sou um fodido na vida? Você não precisa frisar isso, pai. Eu tenho plena noção. Essa é a vida que eu escolhi ter, você não está feliz? Eu também não! – falou num tom acima do que o pai usara. – Eu queria voltar no tempo e mudar tanta coisa, mas não dá e do ponto onde eu me encontro é tão difícil que parece até impossível.

- Você é um cara esperto, Edward. Tenho certeza que se tentasse focar em algumas mudanças na sua vida, sua perspectiva seria outra.

- Não sei por onde começar. – falou angustiado. – Não sei se sou capaz.

- Eu falei exatamente essas palavras para a sua mãe quando ela me disse que estava grávida de sua irmã. – riu. – Acho que fiz um bom trabalho. É questão de aceitar a realidade e tentar dar o seu melhor, até mesmo quando você acha que não é capaz.

- Sim, com Rose vocês fizeram um bom trabalho. Aparentemente eu sou a ovelha negra da família, não é?

- Edward, o que fizeram com você? – Carlisle questionou perplexo com o comentário do filho. – Não entendo. Parece que você não é o garoto que eu criei. Que falta de autoestima é essa? Não é porque sua mãe e eu discordamos do seu casamento, que pensamos mal de você ou que achamos que te criamos de forma errada. Parece que ao longo dos anos você ao invés de amadurecer se retraiu.

O rapaz não sabia muito bem o que falar. Como poderia responder o pai? Ele não sabia o que havia acontecido nos últimos anos, achava que aquele tipo de pensamento - que era a ovelha negra da família - era o que todos tinham dele.

- Eu ando tão confuso. Depois que Bella surgiu na minha vida... Parece que tudo ficou melhor e ao mesmo tempo pior. É uma eterna contradição, sabe? Quando eu estou com ela me sinto extremamente feliz, mas aí percebo a situação em que estamos e começa a me dar calafrios, um nervoso... me sinto perdido.

- O que você sente por ela?

- Não sei. – confessou sinceramente. – Sinto algo muito forte, não sei se quero nominar isso ou pensar muito em cima desse fato. Ela tá sendo muito importante pra mim nesse momento.

- Entendo. Acho melhor você não ouvir minha opinião sobre isso. Espero que vocês dois não acabem magoados no final.

- Quando é o final disso tudo? – indagou.

- Não sou eu quem tenho essa resposta. – deu os ombros.

- Acho que mereço sair magoado, mas ela não. Não quero que ela fique mal, mas sou tão egoísta. – sacodiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Mamãe deve tá torrando o saco dela.

- Provavelmente. – Carlisle riu. – Espero, pelo bem da sua amiga, que ao menos ela não esteja falando espanhol.

- Será que eu deveria checar?

- É uma boa.

- Vou lá. – levantou-se.

- Edward? – Carlisle chamou também ficando em pé e tocando o ombro do filho. Em seguida o abraçou. – Não deixa ninguém fazer você pensar que não vale nada. Levanta essa cabeça. Você vale muito. Se não fosse por você e sua irmã, sua mãe e eu jamais teríamos forças para seguir adiante nas dificuldades em que passamos.

- Ok. – foi apenas o que disse. Sentia-se tocado pelas palavras do pai.

Ao chegar à cozinha Edward viu Esmeralda e Bella as gargalhadas. Primeiro desconfiou que o papo era sobre ele, mas depois prestou um pouco mais de atenção e viu que as duas conversavam sobre um quadro de um programa de auditório que haviam visto no dia anterior.

- Estou sentindo o cheirinho de bolo no forno. – Edward falou se aproximando de Bella e sentando na cadeira que estava ao lado dela. Ele colocou a mão sobre o joelho da menina e ela esticou a mão para tocar a dele, brincando com os pelinhos que ele tinha nos dedos.

- Para sua sorte eu tinha todos os ingredientes em casa. – Esme sorriu. – Estava aqui me divertindo com sua amiga.

- Eu pude ouvir as gargalhadas.

Como se quisesse deixar o filho por dentro do assunto, Esme contou a mesma história para o rapaz. Depois ela emendou mais um acontecimento, depois mais outro e quando notou, Edward estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto, sentindo a familiaridade que era ouvir sua mãe relatando algo cheia de caras e bocas. Carlisle se juntou a todos e naquele momento só faltava Rosalie para deixar a família completa. Bella não era vista como intrusa, participava com sua doce risada e trazia um conforto para Edward tão grande que eles mal reparavam que a cada minuto seus corpos se juntavam mais.

Assim que o bolo de limão ficou pronto Esme cortou um generoso pedaço para todos e Edward nem conseguiu esperar esfriar, alegando que o bolo era mais gostoso se comido quente. Bella também não aguentou muito e comeu sua parte. O bolo era realmente magnífico.

Quando o dia foi escurecendo, Edward achou melhor ir para casa, sabia que as coisas não eram lá muito seguras à noite no Bronx e tinha medo que Bella ficasse assustada. Foi doloroso para Esme se despedir do filho, mas como ele prometera que não ficaria tanto tempo assim sem rever a família, a venezuelana já estava ansiosa para o próximo momento em que teria a família toda reunida. Carlisle pediu que o filho refletisse sobre a conversa que tiveram e disse que caso Edward quisesse, poderia o presentear com um ingresso para ver os Yankees jogando. Já Bella se despediu rapidamente dos dois, dizendo que fora um prazer conhecê-los. O casal também havia gostado muito de ter conhecido a nova amiga de Edward e, por mais que não houvessem expressado em voz alta o que pensavam, era claro que preferiam ver o filho com uma mulher como a morena.

Edward esperou se distanciar um pouco da casa dos pais para pegar a morena pela cintura e lascar um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Obrigado.

- Pelo quê? – questionou suspirando ainda graças ao beijo que ele havia dado.

- Por me dar forças em vir aqui hoje. Sentia mais falta dos meus pais do que eu imaginava. E ainda dei a sorte de voltar para casa com o meu bolo de limão favorito. – riu.

- Acho bom você compartilhar esse bolo comigo. É realmente gostoso.

- Vou ter que pensar muito no seu caso... – brincou enquanto caminhavam para o metro.

- E depois diz que está grato pela minha ajuda! Nem para me dar algo em troca.

- Eu quero te dar algo em troca... – disse colocando a mão na cintura da morena e logo em seguida descendo um pouco mais, de forma que agora tocava o bumbum da garota.

- Acho que prefiro o bolo. – comentou e depois caiu na gargalhada quando viu a cara que Edward havia feito. – Estou brincando. Você vai dormir lá em casa hoje?

- Não sei. Acho que não vai dar.

- Tudo bem. – disse tentando esconder seu descontentamento, mas Edward podia ver no rosto da menina que ela estava desapontada.

- Calma aí. – falou pegando o celular e ligando para Lauren. – Oi. Sim, ainda estou aqui. Eu sei que é perigoso à noite, Lauren, eu vivi aqui a maior parte da minha vida. Estou pensando que talvez seja melhor dormir aqui nos meus pais. Minha mãe fez aquele bolo de limão que sempre falo para você. Escuta, eu vou dormir aqui e amanhã te levo um pedaço, pode ser? Claro que não está envenenado, Lauren, pelo amor de Deus. Tá bom, não se preocupa. Ok. Tá bom. Beijo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio depois daquela ligação. Edward estava com a consciência um pouco pesada, mas queria passar o resto da noite com Bella, ter o conforto dela, conversar com calma, contando o que havia sentido ao ver os pais novamente. Já Bella se sentia mal por ter escutado o rapaz mentir para noiva, mas assim como ele, queria tê-lo em seus braços a noite. Era muito melhor dormir quando a cama era compartilhada com o homem de olhos esverdeados.

Eles chegaram ao apartamento de Bella e foram direto tomar um banho, pela primeira vez juntos. Embora o espaço fosse pequeno, os dois conseguiram perfeitamente se acomodar. Trocaram carícias, riram quando esbarraram um no outro e deixaram suas mãos vagarem, de modo que um pudesse satisfazer outro. A água não estava mais quente e os dois estavam grudados tentando fugir da ducha gelada.

- A coisa mais inteligente a se fazer seria sair do chuveiro, mas aqui está tão gostoso. - ele disse abraçando a menina.

- Eu sei. – riu. - Mas já estamos limpos e gastando água a toa. A gente pode ficar abraçadinho na cama.

Edward vestiu a mesma cueca que trajava e Bella colocou uma camisola de gatinhos que ela possuía desde os 14 anos de idade. Para alguns poderia parecer um trapo, mas a menina jurava que poucos tecidos eram tão macios quanto aquele.

- Sua mãe é tão interessante. – comentou enquanto trocava a água dos porquinhos-da-índia e Edward a ajudava com a comida.

- Ela é. Adora contar uma história, então já viu. – sorriu. – Como eu previ eles gostaram muito de você.

- As coisas seriam tão mais simples se... – começou a falar, mas se policiou.

- O quê?

- Nada.

- Agora eu quero saber.

- É bobagem, eu tenho que pensar antes de expor certos pensamentos. – desconversou colocando a água para os animais e passando a mão em Marie. – Eu amo o som que eles fazem. Parece que estão felizes em saber que eu cheguei em casa e posso dar atenção a eles.

- Eles são bons animais. – ele falou tirando de dentro do abrigo. – Pena que a mãe deles acha que consegue me distrair mudando de assunto.

- É bobeira, Edward. – bufou. – Ia falar que tudo ia ser mais simples se a gente fosse um casal, ao invés de eu ser somente "a outra" da história. Pronto. Está satisfeito? Gostou do que ouviu?

- Seria mais simples. – concordou colocando Anthony de volta no lugar. – Incrivelmente mais simples, mas parece que na minha vida tudo é difícil. Até quando era pra ser simples. Até quando eu escolhi me meter no relacionamento mais cômodo possível, tem que ter uma reviravolta.

- Enfim, não quero falar mais disso. – levantou-se e caminhou até a cama. – Vamos dormir.

- Você está chateada? – questionou deitando-se ao lado da morena.

- Não. Estou com sono. Cansada.

- Você está chateada. – ele disse puxando ela para perto de seu corpo e evitando que a morena desse as costas para ele.

- Um pouco. – admitiu. – Mas vai passar. Você está aqui.

- Eu quero melhorar as coisas, Bella.

- Como assim?

- Sei lá. Não sei, esse é o problema. – riu. – Não gosto da denominação de "a outra" para você. É pejorativo.

- Mas não é o que eu me tornei?

- Você não se tornou isso para mim.

- Você sabe que fode com a minha mente quando fala essas coisas, né? – questionou. – Queria que você me tratasse mal, só um pouquinho. Fosse bem burro. Falasse um bando de baboseira. Podia ter mau hálito também. Mas você fala coisas doces, me ajuda a fazer coisas bobas que eu nunca fiz e tem um beijo tão bom que se bobear mesmo que tivesse mau hálito era capaz de eu continuar te beijando. Porque você tem que ser assim Edward? E de outra mulher?

O que ele poderia responder? Abaixou o rosto e deu um beijo na morena. Era o máximo que ele conseguia fazer.

- Você faz com que eu me sinta a única e eu fico chateada justamente quando eu percebo que eu não sou. – confessou.

- Eu não sei o que falar, Bella. Muitas vezes eu queria que tudo pudesse ser mudado com um passe de mágica.

- Eu sei. – suspirou. – Acho que tenho problemas e preciso constantemente falar como eu me sinto. Talvez isso funcionasse melhor se eu não pensasse tanto e se eu não expressasse o que sinto. Você não expressa.

- Mas isso não significa que eu não pense nisso e não sinta nada.

- O que você sente? Ao meu lado... Como você se sente?

- Feliz. – respondeu.

* * *

**N/A: Ai meu Deus, esses dois... Parece que Edward está tentando dar uma mudada, mas só não sabe por onde começar. Será que a conversa que ele teve com Carlisle vai entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo outro ou alguma mudança vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos? ****Eu sei, eu sei...faço muitas perguntas rs.**

**Bom, a pergunta dessa semana é praticamente o oposto da que fiz semana passada. Os anos mudam, as coisas a nossa volta mudam, assim como nós. O que vocês não gostariam de mudar? (Podem responder livremente. Seja algo físico, algo ao seu redor, o jeito com que se relaciona com outras pessoas, etc.)**

**Como sempre quem comenta ganhar uma espiadinha do próximo que virá recheado de novas informações. Lembram que perguntei para vocês o que achavam que Rose queria dizer para Edward há uns capítulos? Talvez a resposta esteja no próximo, mas shhhhh, é segredo!**

**Beijos, pessoal! Até a próxima sexta!**


	16. Capítulo 15

**N/A: Obrigada todo mundo que me ajuda com DQA. Obrigada as minhas leitoras que não desistiram de mim.**

**Minha resposta do capítulo anterior...Hmmm...acho que eu não gostaria de mudar meu bom humor. Muitas vezes até numa situação de total desespero eu tenho que fazer uma piada (nem que seja o puro sarcasmo). Não gostaria de deixar as pessoas boas que tenho ao meu redor se distanciarem de mim, mas acho que isso é algo que não está a meu alcance. **

**Bom, vamos ao capítulo! Tenho algo importante para falar lá embaixo.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 15**_

Edward havia acordado cedo para correr no Central Park, querendo aproveitar a manhã ensolarada do começo de junho. Aquilo trazia uma enorme alegria ao rapaz, poder observar as pessoas, os animais e a natureza. Era um alívio, já que sua semana não havia sido nada fácil.

Desde que mentira para Lauren alegando que dormira na casa dos pais, a situação do casal não andava nada boa. A loira platinada achava que a família estava influenciando o rapaz de alguma forma e, por isso, acabavam discutindo constantemente, sempre com Lauren alegando que Edward estava se distanciando dela.

O contato com Bella foi mínimo, pois não queria que a mulher encontrasse mais alguma coisa para reclamar, porém aquilo não ajudou nada Edward a manter a sanidade. Ele pensava diversas vezes na conversa que teve com o pai, em que Carlisle tentou claramente dar uma visão otimista que Edward poderia tentar mudar a situação em que se encontrava, mas não sabia muito bem que atitude deveria tomar primeiramente.

Sabia que seu relacionamento com Lauren não era a melhor coisa que havia escolhido para a própria vida, mas também não tinha noção de como seria sua vida caso desistisse de tudo que possuiu nos últimos cinco anos. Era tão mais simples se conformar com o que tinha, foi assim esse tempo todo. Bom, ao menos foi assim até Bella surgir em sua vida.

Ele estava voltando para casa quando resolveu comprar um jornal que em sua primeira página tinha uma pequena coluna falando do seu time de coração, os _Yankees_.

Ao chegar ao luxuoso apartamento o rapaz abriu o jornal, leu todas as matérias da parte de esportes e depois começou a folhear. Quando chegou na parte que continha oportunidades de emprego, foi incapaz de virar mais uma folha. Ele olhou para um lado e para o outro, como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. Suas mãos chacoalhavam e ele se sentia vergonhosamente nervoso.

O primeiro anúncio falava de uma posição para corretor de imóveis, coisa que Edward rapidamente descartou, dado que com a crise que o país sofrera nos últimos anos, o mundo dos imóveis fora abalado drasticamente. Depois veio uma posição de gerente de uma rede de _fastfood_, mas para isso era preciso ter experiência e nessa área infelizmente Edward não possuía.

Demorou um pouco até que encontrasse algo que pudesse se encaixar. Era uma vaga para barman num clube noturno. Ele sabia que normalmente pessoas que trabalhavam em funções que ofereciam gorjetas tiravam um dinheiro bom o bastante para sobreviver no fim do mês, afinal, era assim que Bella se sustentava e, embora não levasse uma vida de luxos, nunca pareceu passar necessidade. Experiência era desejável, mas não obrigatória. Edward circulou o endereço onde deveria comparecer para uma entrevista e disse a si mesmo que não custava nada ver como seria.

Estava tão distraído pensando o que falaria para uma pessoa em uma entrevista de emprego, que mal notou Lauren parada atrás dele, fuxicando o que o noivo estava lendo.

- Barman? - riu. - Por que você está lendo isso?

- Quando que você acordou? - questionou fugindo da pergunta da noiva.

- Acabei de sair do quarto quando notei que você não estava mais dividindo a cama comigo. Posso saber o que você está fazendo olhando o jornal na parte de empregos?

- Estou pensando em fazer algo produtivo com o tempo que tenho vago.

- E ser barman é produtivo desde quando? - debochou. - Sinceramente você acha que é capaz de fazer algo do tipo, Edward? E pra ganhar uma merreca. Se você que tanto ocupar seu vasto tempo vago, posso colocar você para fazer algo na minha empresa.

- Parece ser um emprego divertido. - comentou sobre a vaga no clube noturno.

- E você realmente acha que está apto a fazer isso? Que drink você sabe fazer?

- Eu posso aprender. – respondeu nervoso. _Será que realmente podia?_

- Meu amor, acorda. Hoje em dia ninguém quer ensinar nada, eles querem que você apareça na porta do local já cheio de qualificações. Infelizmente isso você não tem. Leve por mim, eu sou dona de uma multinacional. Talvez você devesse procurar alguma vaga de garoto de programa ou coisa do gênero. - debochou. - No sexo eu posso garantir que você é maravilhoso e não se iguala a muitos. E você pode até dizer que uma vez já teve suas fotos publicadas em um site do gênero! Olha que incrível!

Edward não disse nada, apenas saiu do local no mesmo momento, a fúria estampava em seu rosto, assim como a humilhação. Não gostou de ouvir as coisas que a mulher havia o dito e temia tudo aquilo, pois ela era uma mulher que tinha experiência e provavelmente havia o falado a verdade, ele não era capaz. Ele não servia para nada, nem ao menos para um trabalho em que a única coisa necessária era fazer drinks.

Lauren estava se sentindo mal pelo que havia dito ao noivo, mas não via outra saída. Por que diabos ele estava procurando emprego? Sempre foi bom saber que ele dependia do conforto que ela proporcionava. Aquilo definitivamente foi uma ideia que havia sido plantada na cabeça dele pela família. Desde o dia em que ele inventou de ir ao Bronx as coisas andavam tão estranhas naquela casa. A loira tinha medo que Edward tentasse pular fora do relacionamento dos dois, tinha medo que ele percebesse que estava longe de ser um inútil e que era o homem que, apesar de seus defeitos, muitas mulheres adorariam ter ao lado. Infelizmente ela tinha que jogar com as cartas que tinha, mesmo que no fim do dia aquilo acabasse magoando o rapaz e até si mesma. Antes ele chateado, do que para sempre distante dela.

O clima ficou pesado e a loira, tentando se redimir, caminhou até o quarto onde ele se trocava e disse ao rapaz que ele poderia trabalhar com ela, caso realmente quisesse ter um emprego. Ela criaria alguma posição para ele e ninguém poderia fazer nada para impedi-la.

- Não quero mais falar sobre isso. - foi o que respondeu a proposta da mulher.

- Pensa um pouco melhor, ok? É uma oportunidade que não precisa ser descartada agora. Sei que você está chateado com o que eu disse, mas estou apenas tentando abrir seus olhos, amor. A vida não é tão fácil assim, não é simplesmente ver um emprego no jornal, achar divertido e pensar que você vai ser contratado só porque tem um rostinho bonito. Hoje tudo é muito mais complicado, ter uma faculdade é necessário. Você tem que dar graças a Deus que provavelmente nunca vai passar necessidade como essas pessoas que não tem estudo, porque eu jamais deixaria você precisando de alguma coisa. Levamos uma boa vida, não é? Vamos permanecer assim. Pensa no que eu te disse.

Edward não respondeu nada e sua noiva foi para o banheiro tomar uma ducha antes de partir para o escritório. Edward saiu do apartamento sem dizer para onde ia, apenas com a carteira em um bolso e o celular - desligado - em outro.

Não tinha rumo e acabou pegando o metro. Resolveu sair na 42nd Street, caminhando pela Times Square. Imediatamente pensou em Bella, queria ter a chance de vir nesse local com ela durante a noite. Era fácil notar quem eram os turistas no local. Mesmo de dia, algumas pessoas pareciam maravilhadas pelas luzes do lugar.

- Ingressos? - questionou um senhor a Edward. O rapaz não havia notado, mas estava parado bem em frente a bilheteria do famoso espetáculo da Broadway "O Fantasma da Ópera".

- Não, obrigado. - recusou, mas em seguida se lembrou que na lista de Bella constava que ela jamais havia assistido uma peça da Broadway. - Quer dizer, quanto ficaria o ingresso?

- Depende de onde o senhor quer sentar.

- Aqui. – disse apontando para a tela que o homem o mostrou.

- Seriam 180 dólares. - respondeu.

- Um ingresso?

- Sim.

- Ok. - respondeu abrindo a carteira e verificando quando tinha. Não queria pagar no cartão, pois tinha medo de Lauren ver com o que ele estava gastando dinheiro. Felizmente achou quatro notas de 100 e uns trocados. - Dois ingressos, por favor.

Não conseguindo se conter, pegou o celular e ligou na mesma hora para Bella. Enquanto o telefone chamava, se preocupou que talvez a menina teria algum compromisso e não poderia sair com ele à noite.

- Ao que devo o prazer da sua ligação no meio da minha aula? – ela questionou.

- Merda, desculpa. Te ligo mais tarde.

- Tudo bem, a professora faltou, só estava implicando com você. – riu. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – sorriu. – Tudo bem?

- Sim, tirando o fato que eu e Tyler estamos brincando de jogo da velha de tão grande que é o tédio que estamos sentindo no momento. E você?

- Agora melhor.

- Ai, que cantada barata, Edward! – brincou.

- Hoje você não trabalha, né? Me diz que não, por favor.

- Não trabalho. Agora posso saber por quê? Temos algo planejado para hoje?

- Se você fizer o favor de me acompanhar, sim. Acabei de comprar ingressos para a Broadway. Você me falou que nunca tinha assistido um espetáculo lá. Achei que hoje era uma boa oportunidade para tirarmos mais uma coisinha da sua lista, o que você me diz?

- Você pagou pelos ingressos?

- Sim, já comprei. Estão em minhas mãos. – respondeu, mas ficou com medo que Bella fosse jogar na cara dele que o dinheiro pertencia na verdade a Lauren.

- Então nada mais justo do que eu te pagar um jantar. – sugeriu.

- Ok. Passo na sua casa ás 18h? O espetáculo só começa às 20h.

- Claro. – concordou.

- Não quero desligar. – falou e Bella riu.

- Tudo bem, pode me contar o que você fez hoje então. – ela disse se levantando e apontando para o celular, implicitamente pedindo licença a Tyler que estava sentado a seu lado.

- Caminhei no Central Park, depois fui para casa. – contou e cogitou, por alguns segundos, falar que tinha procurado emprego no jornal, mas como aquilo já havia o causado dor de cabeça, resolveu deixar de lado. – Agora estou aqui rondando a Times Square junto a milhões de turistas de todas as partes do planeta.

- Muito mais interessante do que eu estou fazendo. Minha aula do primeiro tempo foi um saco e agora a professora faltou, pra melhorar esse dia maravilhoso. Não acordei de bom humor. Na verdade só agora que eu estou falando com você que as coisas melhoraram um pouco.

- Acho que hoje será o dia de nos consolarmos então. – riu. – As coisas não estavam muito bem quando saí.

- É? Você quer conversar? Sei que pode ser estranho, mas se é algo que está te incomodando, pode falar comigo. Eu sou sua amiga acima de tudo.

- Obrigado. – bufou. – Acho que não tenho muito para falar agora. Apenas estresses que acontecem de vez em quando.

- Ah sim. – falou e depois ficou em silêncio.

- É...

- Ei, o que você acha de chamar sua irmã e Emmett para jantarem conosco hoje? – perguntou.

- Por mim tudo bem. Vou mandar uma mensagem para ela e ver se eles topam.

- Você vai poder passar a noite lá em casa?

- Não sei. Creio que não.

- Estou com saudades de dormir ao seu lado. – admitiu.

- Eu também. Você coça minha cabeça e é tão gostoso.

- Você me enche de beijos. É a melhor forma de terminar o dia.

- Você me acorda com beijos. É a melhor forma de começar o dia.

- Eu vou te sequestrar. – ela disse séria, mas Edward riu. – Eu vou te levar lá pra Nova Jersey, ninguém vai te procurar lá. Só vou contar para Rose, porque ela é sua irmã e vai sentir sua falta. E ela também pode contar pro seus pais.

- É?

- Aham. E a gente ia criar Marie e Anthony numa casinha enorme e eles poderiam ter filhotinhos. E você ia dormir todas as noites comigo.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Não. Está perfeito. Você seria meu. –suspirou.

- Bella... – disse com uma voz tristonha.

- Você não me contou que peça vamos assistir. – mudou de assunto.

- O Fantasma da Ópera.

- Ah, eu adoro o filme! As músicas são muito boas.

- Baby?

- O quê?

- Não vejo a hora de te ver.

- Mais tarde!

- Vou ligar para Rose, ok? Até mais tarde!

- Até!

Ao retornar para a sala de aula Bella deu de cara com Tyler e por mais que ele não tivesse perguntado absolutamente nada sobre quem estava no telefone, Bella sentiu necessidade de falar.

- Era Edward. – contou.

- Eu percebi. – riu. – Sua reação ao atender não me deixa dúvidas de quem estava do outro lado da linha.

- Você acha que eu estou fazendo uma besteira?

- Do que adianta eu responder?

- Nada, mas estou curiosa.

- Eu acho que você está apaixonada. E você? O que acha?

- Que você está certo. – suspirou. – Sabe qual seria a solução dos meus problemas?

- Ele se separar da noiva?

- Isso também... Ou ela morrer. – falou completamente séria.

- Calma aí, Bella. As coisas não se resolvem assim... – disse preocupado com o que a morena estava pensando em fazer.

- Eu estava brincando. – gargalhou. – Não acredito que você pensou que eu estivesse planejando a morte dela ou algo do gênero.

- Sei lá, né? Ela não é rica? Existem milhões de crimes que são cometidos por conta de adultério. Tudo bem que normalmente quem morre é a amante.

- Obrigada. – debochou.

- Brincadeira. – ele riu. – Para de ficar pensando muito nisso. Você tem duas escolhas, Bella: aproveitar ou pular fora. Ficar questionando tudo toda hora não vai te ajudar nessa situação que você se meteu.

- Eu nunca me apaixonei nessa vida e quando a coisa acontece, tem que ser por um cara casado. Tirei a sorte grande.

- Quem mandou não se apaixonar por alguém tipo... Michael. – falou apontando discretamente para o pior aluno da turma. Michael só frequentava a faculdade para dormir e participar das festas de fraternidade.

- Claro, porque a gente tem tudo a ver! – rolou os olhos. – Por falar nisso, eu vi o senhor de olho na Victoria.

- Quando? Claro que não. – respondeu, mas as bochechas do rapaz coraram.

- Ah meu Deus! Você está afim dela! – disse em choque, mas felizmente manteve o tom baixo.

- Fica quieta! – Tyler pediu.

- Ela é gata, dou o maior apoio.

- Cala a boca, Bella.

- Você deveria a chamar para sair. – aconselhou. – Meu Deus, estou virando Alice!

- Do que você está falando?

- Nada. – não queria ter que explicar para ele a excêntrica personalidade de sua companheira de trabalho. – Por que você não falou nada?

- Porque não. Olha para ela e olha pra mim. – murmurou.

- Estou olhando. O que eu deveria ver?

- Ela não sairia com um cara como eu. – deu os ombros.

- Quem não arrisca, não petisca! – falou. – E eu sei bem disso.

Rose ficou surpresa quando recebeu uma mensagem de Edward dizendo que queria jantar com ela e Emmett. Mais surpresa ainda ficou quando ele disse que levaria Bella. Parecia que Edward não cansava de deixa-la boquiaberta ultimamente. Quando mamãe Esmeralda havia telefonado contando que o caçula tinha acabado de visitá-la, Rose demorou para acreditar. Achou que fosse uma piadinha da mãe, mas quando o irmão confirmou tudo, não restaram dúvidas. O rapaz estava começando a mudar algumas coisas em sua vida e ela amava isso.

Ao saber que Emmett estaria livre para sair mais tarde, confirmou a presença ao irmão e disse que não poderia estar mais contente pelo convite. Era a mais pura verdade.

Após sair da faculdade, Bella e Tyler não foram para a rotina de estudos que mantinham toda semana. A morena foi direto para casa e ligou para Alice.

- Ao que devo o prazer de sua ligação? – Alice questionou com bom humor.

- Queria a sua humilde opinião. – pediu.

- Sobre...

- Que roupa eu deveria usar para ver uma peça na Broadway? – perguntou.

- Depende de onde você vai sentar. Algumas pessoas que estão nos lugares mais caros chegam a ir com roupa de gala, outras aparecem lá de jeans e blusinha. – comentou.

- Não faço ideia de onde vou sentar e me recuso a vestir roupa de gala para assistir uma ópera.

- Veste uma roupa bem arrumada. Põe o melhor vestido que você tem.

- Tem certeza que não vou estar arrumada demais? – indagou.

- Acredita em mim, sei do que estou falando.

- Ok. Alguma recomendação de restaurante sofisticado?

- Quanto você quer gastar?

- Menos de 100 dólares, pelo amor de Deus.

- Tem um lugar chamado Boulud Sud. Fica na West, depois eu te mando o endereço certinho por SMS. Deve sair um pouco menos de 100 dólares, mas vale a pena.

- Ok! Muito obrigada!

- Vai sair com Edward? – questionou curiosa.

- Sim. Ele me chamou para ver "O Fantasma da Ópera" com ele e achei que era justo convidá-lo para jantar comigo.

- Hmmm, uma noite interessante! – comentou contente pela amiga. – Para ficar melhor só se finalizada com sexo.

- Não vai acontecer. – ela riu.

- Por quê? Você acha que isso vai complicar a situação do relacionamento de vocês?

- Também. – bufou. – Mas a gente tá feliz com o que tem, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Desculpa por aquele dia. Acho que você ainda guarda mágoa. Não deveria ter tido aquela postura com Edward. Queria ter a chance de pedir desculpas.

- Eu não guardo nada, Alice. São águas passadas, você realmente não deveria ter feito aquilo, mas fez e agora não dá para voltar atrás. O máximo que você pode fazer, realmente, é pedir desculpas e isso você já fez.

- Não para ele. Diga a ele que sinto muito, ok? Normalmente eu não sou desse jeito, você sabe. Eu sou um doce de pessoa.

- Que modesta. – riu.

- Estou mentindo? Eu posso ter meu jeito aloprado, mas sou um docinho. – sorriu, mesmo que Bella não pudesse ver. – Diga a ele que sinto muito, ok? Que eu não me comporto assim sempre e que foi somente porque me senti no dever de te proteger. É bobagem, eu sei, mas eu fui uma das primeiras pessoas que você conheceu aqui em Nova Iorque e quis fazer um papel que não me cabia.

- Tudo bem, Alice. Eu vou falar com ele.

- Ok! Boa sorte no seu encontro hoje! Aproveite! Qualquer coisa que quiser saber é só me ligar, ok?

- Muito obrigada! Ei...

- O quê?

- Isso não é uma promessa, mas vamos tentar marcar aquele encontro que você tanto quer, ok? Eu levo Edward e você o Jasper.

- Sério?

- Sim, mas não vai falar besteira.

- Juro que não!

- Beleza. A gente combina. Amanhã estarei no batente e a gente fofoca.

- Tá bom! Beijos e aproveite!

- Vou aproveitar! Obrigada pelas dicas!

Bella tentou não ser mulherzinha, mas era inevitável. Experimentou um monte de vestidos que possuía até que finalmente se decidiu. Para seu desespero, assim que saiu do banho a campainha tocou e morreu de medo de estar atrasada, mas checou o relógio e ainda eram 17h.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – questionou ao ver Edward parado em sua porta.

- Muito simpática a forma que você me recebe. Esqueci que você é um doce de pessoa. Ótimo modelito, por sinal. Não se atende a porta usando uma toalha, Bella.

- Desculpa, mas é que estou esperando outro cara e a gente ia dar uns amassos durante uns 30 minutos antes de você chegar. Achei que era melhor já estar pelada, pra não ter muito trabalho, sabe? – falou séria, mas obviamente estava brincando. Edward não achou muita graça. – Para com a cara feia, estou brincando, bobo.

- Muito engraçadinha hoje. - murmurou rolando os olhos e entrando no apartamento. – Resolvi aparecer mais cedo.

- Percebi! Ainda não estou pronta, como você pôde perceber.

- Posso esperar você se arrumar aqui? – questionou.

- Claro! – sorriu. – Vou me trocar no banheiro, ok?

- Tá. Tem ao menos como me dar um beijo antes?

A morena sorriu e levantou os braços para poder colocar ao redor do pescoço do rapaz. Ele a puxou mais para perto, quase fazendo com que seus pés saíssem do chão e deu um forte beijo nos lábios que tanto cobiçava.

- Agora deixa eu me trocar. – ela disse. – Antes que essa toalha vá parar no chão e eu naquela cama.

- Não me dê ideias. – ele riu.

Bella se trocou rapidamente no banheiro, não tendo muita dificuldade em por a roupa que escolhera. A maquiagem, como sempre, era algo simples. Não gostava de se papagaiar demais, apenas um lápis nos olhos, um pouco de rímel incolor, uma corzinha nas bochechas para dar um ar saudável e por fim um batom vermelho.

Pegou o secador e arrumou o cabelo, alisando somente a franja e deixando o resto em seu ondulado natural. Depois passou um pouco de perfume e finalmente estava pronta.

- Pronto. – disse abrindo a porta. – Demorei demais?

Edward não tinha nem escutado o que Bella estava falando. Ele tinha que admitir que amava quando ela usava vestidos. O que escolhera para a noite de hoje então praticamente deixou o rapaz louco. Ele era quase vinho, rendado em toda parte de cima, com uma saia volumosa com um laço do lado. Era extremamente feminino e aquilo agradava demasiadamente a Edward.

- Para de ficar me encarando de boca aberta! – Bella pediu rindo. – Estou arrumada demais? Alice disse que eu deveria usar meu melhor vestido! Acho que é esse, mas se você achar que é muito arrumado posso escolher outra coisa. Todo mundo sempre anda arrumado nessa porcaria de cidade, eu nunca sei como me vestir!

- Está... espetacular. – disse se levantando e caminhando até a menina. – Você está linda. Você é sempre linda, mas... Nossa...

- Para com isso. – riu enquanto calçava os saltos.

- É mais forte do que eu, desculpa.

- Vamos? – perguntou segurando a mão do rapaz.

- Sim. Já estou vendo que vou sofrer com todo mundo te comendo com os olhos na rua.

- Cala a boca, Edward. – riu mais um pouco.

Os dois foram direto para o restaurante que Alice havia recomendado. Rose e Emmett já aguardavam o casal, graças a uma mensagem que Bella havia mandando para a loira avisando onde deveriam se encontrar.

- Adorei a escolha do local! – Rose disse quando já estavam sentados a mesa.

- Uma amiga que recomendou. – contou.

- Onde vocês estão indo tão arrumados assim? – Emmett questionou. – Estou me sentindo completamente inadequado por estar usando uma calça jeans.

- Edward me convidou para assistir uma peça da Broadway com ele mais tarde. – contou. – Nunca tive a chance de ver.

- Ah, elas são muito boas. Rosalie e eu já assistimos diversas vezes. Acredito que você vai gostar.

- Espero. – sorriu.

- E como andam as coisas? – Rose questionou. Seus olhos dançando entre Bella e Edward, implicitamente perguntando do relacionamento dos dois.

- Muito bem. – Edward respondeu. – Hoje tem tudo para ser um dia agradável, mesmo estando na sua presença, claro.

- Babaca. – Rose murmurou. – Por sinal, obrigada pelo convite Bella. Sei que a ideia foi sua, pois meu irmãozinho jamais me chamaria. Algo me diz que é porque ele quer a sua atenção somente para ele, coisa de menino quando está com a namoradinha nova.

O comentário de Rose pegou todo mundo de surprese e até mesmo a loira ficou sem graça com o que acabara de dizer. Sabia que esse tópico não deveria ser abordado e aquela não fora uma piadinha de bom gosto.

- Na verdade ele está mais para menino ciumento. – Bella falou quebrando o mal estar que havia pairado sobre a mesa. – Tem que ver como ele fica quando eu estou com o meu amigo da faculdade.

Depois da resposta de Bella todos riram e Edward, para demonstrar que não concordava com o que ela havia dito, rolou os olhos, o que fez com que todos rissem ainda mais do que a morena havia comentado.

O jantar fluiu bem. Bella admirou como Emmett e Rose combinavam e como, apesar das brincadeirinhas, ambos eram muito maduros. Não eram necessárias inúmeras demonstrações de afeto em público, somente com uma troca de olhares, alguma palavra carinhosa ou um sorriso, era possível perceber o quanto os dois se amavam. Se questionou internamente o que as pessoas pensavam ao vê-la com Edward? Será que percebiam que ela não era a única mulher na vida dele? Será que notavam que ela estava apaixonada? Será que pensavam que eles eram um casal como qualquer outro?

Edward estava achando o jantar o máximo e ao mesmo tempo tentando entender porque um acontecimento como esse jamais poderia ter acontecido caso no lugar de Bella estivesse Lauren. Ficava feliz em ver o quanto Rose aceitava Bella, apesar da situação em que os dois se encontravam. No fundo ele sabia muito bem que a loira torcia para que ele largasse a noiva e assumisse de vez o relacionamento que mantinha com a morena.

Na hora de ir embora, o rapaz de cabelos acobreados pediu licença a todos e chamou a irmã para um cantinho, com o intuito de conversar em privado com ela.

- Hoje foi divertido. – a loira falou. – Acho melhor você e Bella saírem logo porque você sabe como fica cheio para entrar no teatro.

- Eu sei, só queria te perguntar uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Naquele dia, no seu aniversário, você me falou que achava que estava errada sobre alguma coisa que tinha me dito... O que era?

- Do que importa?

- Eu apenas quero saber.

- Eu falei que achava que você ia magoá-la e que não estava preocupada com você porque você é um filho da puta.

- E?

- Eu estava errada. Você não é um filho da puta. Dependendo do que você escolher para sua vida, Edward, você vai magoar sim a Bella, mas ela não será a única. Eu temo por você também. Muito.

- E você não acha que eu mereço sofrer? – questionou.

- Você já sofreu o bastante, Edward. Eu vivi minha infância e adolescência com você, sei pelo que _a gente_ passou. – ela disse passando a mão pelo rosto dele. – Deixa esse papo para outro dia. Você sabe que pode me ligar e que se precisar de mim é só aparecer lá em casa, mas é bom dar uma avisada antes.

- Ok.

- Vá se divertir. Bella está parecendo uma princesinha, toda arrumada. – riu. – Mostre para ela os grandes espetáculos que temos em Nova Iorque.

Ao chegar ao teatro, Bella ficou maravilhada com o interior do local. Tudo era tão belo e bem organizado. Algumas pessoas estavam muito bem vestidas e outras vestiam roupas casuais, como Alice a falara. Os dois pararam no bar para comprar um refrigerante e seguiram para o centro da plateia. A visão era ótima, por mais que não estivessem na primeira fila ou em um camarote.

Quando a ópera começou, Bella achou tudo muito modesto. Alguns atores conversando e algo coberto por um lençol adornava o meio do palco. De repente, a música mais famosa da Ópera começou a tocar, o lençol sumiu e um lindo e enorme lustre subia até o teto. O espetáculo mal havia começado e a morena já estava fascinada.

Bella ficou impressionada com a voz dos atores e em certos momentos achava que tudo era tão bem construído e feito, que parecia que estava vendo um filme ao invés de uma peça. No intervalo entre o primeiro e segundo ato, a morena não parou de comentar o que havia achado para Edward, que ficou deveras feliz. Valia a pena ter gastado cada centavo para comprar aquele ingresso e ver a felicidade estampada no rosto da menina.

Ao fim do espetáculo, a morena aplaudia de pé. Maravilhada com tudo que tinha visto. Por mais que achasse o filme agradável, nada se comparava ao belo musical que tinha acabado de assistir.

- Obrigada! – ela agradeceu quando saíram do local e pegaram um taxi para casa. – Isso é algo que posso riscar da minha lista com prazer e definitivamente quero fazer mais vezes. Existem tantos musicais maravilhosos.

- Sim, eu já vi alguns ao longo da minha vida. – sorriu. – Será sempre um prazer te acompanhar. Seus olhos brilhavam.

- Eu fiquei completamente arrepiada! Não é por pouco que a Broadway é mundialmente conhecida. – suspirou e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Edward.

O rapaz colocou um braço nos ombros da morena e brincou com as pontas do cabelo dela até que chegassem ao prédio que ela habitava. Sem poder se despedir da maneira que queria, Edward entrou com ela no elevador e deu um longo beijo na morena. O problema foi que eles não pararam por aí. O correto seria abrir a porta do elevador assim que chegassem ao décimo quinto andar e Edward descer para o térreo, mas eles não queriam se largar por nada nesse mundo. Bella o puxava pelo cabelo e Edward mordia o pescoço dela. Com uma força que nem sabia possuir, a menina o imprensou na parede e o beijou com tanta vontade que o cara ficou totalmente admirado.

Estava tão difícil se separar de Edward, que ao chegar em seu apartamento, Bella fechou a porta com o pé. O rapaz passou a mão pela coxa da menina e subiu cada vez mais até que pudesse sem dificuldades enfiar a mão por dentro da calcinha da morena. O desejo era tanto que eles mal se importavam com o que era certo ou errado.

- Beijos realmente te excitam, não é? - questionou com um sorriso malicioso enquanto penetrava um dedo no sexo da garota.

- Você me excita. - ela respondeu o beijando logo em seguida e amando o que ele estava fazendo.

Era uma descoberta para Bella esse lado tão sexual que possuía. Claro que já havia tido algumas experiências anteriores, mas previamente era algo que fazia somente por curiosidade. Agora, com Edward, era porque o desejava, queria experimentar coisas novas, descobrir novas formas de ter prazer. Queria que ele a ensinasse tudo. Certas noites se tocava imaginando como seria tê-lo dentro dela.

A morena o puxou pela blusa, levando-o até a cama. Edward foi obrigado a tirar a mão de onde estava, mas não perdeu a oportunidade de dar um bom apertão no bumbum da menina.

Ela se sentou na cama e levantou a blusa dele. Edward a ajudou a remover o tecido e para sua surpresa Bella lambeu seu abdome.

- Eu estava morrendo de vontade de fazer isso desde a primeira vez que te vi sem camisa. - disse com um riso bobo.

Em seguida passou a mão pelo volume que se formava na calça do rapaz e abriu o botão da peça de roupa que ele usava. Abaixou a cueca que estava em seu caminho e o segurou em suas mãos, fazendo os movimentos no ritmo que sabia que ele gostava. Num impulso, passou a língua pela cabeça e Edward só faltou dar um salto para trás, sendo pego completamente de surpresa pela atitude de Bella.

- Eu fiz algo errado? - questionou.

- Não, é que eu não estava esperando.

Ela assentiu e dessa vez deixou que seus lábios cobrissem por completo a cabeça do membro de Edward. O rapaz grunhiu e Bella prestava atenção nas expressões faciais dele, tentando ver se estava fazendo tudo certo.

Edward não sabia direito o que pensar. Ela tinha uma expressão inocente, mas sempre que ele demonstrava que estava gostando demais daquilo, ela faria uma carinha sapeca que o deixava mais louco ainda. Edward já recebera sexo oral inúmeras vezes nessa vida, algumas vezes de meninas que poderia facilmente trabalhar na indústria pornográfica, mas nada se comparava ao tesão que sentia ao ver Bella o chupando.

- Estou fazendo isso certo, né? - questionou e em seguida passou a língua por todo membro do rapaz.

- Até demais. –disse entre os dentes quando ela o pôs de novo na boca.

O maxilar da morena estava começando a doer, mas ela persistiu. Às vezes usava a mão para descansar os lábios, mas quando resolveu unir as duas coisas, Edward estava mexendo os quadris no mesmo ritmo que ela movia a boca e não demorou para avisar que gozaria a qualquer momento. Quando sentiu o gozo dele em sua boca, Bella rapidamente engoliu, odiando o gosto.

- _Argh_. - gemeu fazendo uma cara feia.

- Por que você engoliu? - ele questionou embasbacado com a atitude da morena.

- Queria saber que gosto tinha, mas definitivamente não é algo que pretenda experimentar de novo. - comentou e Edward riu. - Embora tenha sido legal fazer você gozar com a minha boca. Isso eu não me incomodo em fazer de novo.

- Isso foi completamente inesperado. – ele disse sacodindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu sinto curiosidade com você. – contou. – Me sinto terrivelmente inexperiente e às vezes até um pouco insegura, mas quero aprender com você. Ainda não acho que estou pronta para dar o último passo, mas isso é tão bom. As coisas que você me faz sentir... Eu jamais imaginei que me sentiria excitada por estar te dando prazer, ao invés de estar recebendo algo em troca.

- Entendo o que você sente, mas receber algo em troca é bom também. - falou passando as mãos pela perna da morena e em seguida trocaram um demorado beijo.

Ele pediu que ela se levantasse e enquanto a beijava, suas mãos trabalhavam para que pudesse remover o lindo vestido que Bella trajava.

- Você estava tão linda hoje. - ele comentou passando a mão pelo rosto da garota.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu com um sorriso no rosto.

A menina sentou-se novamente na cama e puxou o braço de Edward, tentando fazer com entendesse que queria o peso do corpo dele sobre o dela.

Edward nem sequer hesitou. Tocou os seios dela enquanto mordiscava o pescoço branquinho de Bella. A morena estava nas nuvens, porém ansiosa, desconfiando muito bem de como Edward iria a retribuir pelo que havia feito. As mãos dele em seguida passaram pela cintura feminina e depois apertou com força o bumbum da garota, fazendo com que ela desse uma risadinha.

- O que houve? - questionou sorrindo.

- Você sempre aperta minha bunda com tanta vontade. Sei lá, acho que estou rindo de nervosismo.

- Nervosismo por quê?

- Bobagem. - sacolejou a cabeça.

- Você está nervosa porque eu pretendo fazer sexo oral em você?

- Para de me entender quando eu não falo nada. - disse com um bico, mas Edward apenas achou graça.

- Você prefere que eu só use minha mão?

- Não, eu só estou nervosa porque nunca fiz isso, tinha vergonha, mas eu quero com você. Desculpa ter estragado o clima com a minha risada.

- Você não estragou nada, baby. Eu quero que você se sinta confortável com o que a gente faz.

- Eu estou confortável com você. - ela o assegurou e Edward apenas a beijou.

Em seguida seus lábios percorreram o maxilar da menina, depois deu um forte chupão no pescoço dela. Deu curtos beijinhos pelo colo da moça e tomou um dos mamilos da morena em sua boca. Distribuiu mais alguns beijos pela barriga da menina, o que novamente fez com que ela soltasse mais alguns risos, mas isso não impediu o rapaz de continuar. Quando já estava praticamente com o rosto entre as pernas dela, Edward puxou a calcinha de Bella e ela prontamente levantou os quadris para que ele pudesse remover a peça.

Ao sentir os lábios de Edward tocarem a parte interna de sua coxa, Bella começou a ficar mais ansiosa do que nunca. O que deveria fazer? Levantar e ficar olhando o que ele fazia? Nos filmes pornôs que assistiu as mulheres normalmente faziam isso. Ela continuou olhando para o teto e sentiu a língua de Edward percorrer todo seu sexo. Controlava-se para não fechar as pernas. Depois foi a vez de sentir uma mordiscada e riu internamente, porque aparentemente não eram somente os lábios de sua boca que Edward gostava de morder.

Edward penetrou um dedo e os olhos de Bella se fecharam. Agora ela se concentrava apenas na sensação de vai-e-vem que ele fazia. Logo depois, sentiu a língua dele novamente, desta vez em seu clitóris. Ele fez alguns movimentos rápidos e em seguida chupou o local. O rapaz fez isso mais algumas vezes até que continuou com vagarosas lambidas no lugar que mais dava prazer a Bella.

A menina gemia baixinho e suas mãos as vezes apertavam o travesseiro que estava em sua cabeça. Edward então removeu seu dedo e o substituiu com sua língua. Aquilo tudo agradava demasiadamente a Bella, era tudo perfeitamente maravilhoso, mas não o suficiente para que ela conseguisse gozar. Ela estava prestes a falar algo quando o homem de cabelos acobreados voltou a dar atenção a seu clitóris e dessa vez ele não parou enquanto não sentia a morena se contorcendo de prazer.

Bella não sabia nem explicar direito o que aconteceu. Por um momento ela estava achando aquilo muito bom e depois começou a gemer e segurar o travesseiro com tanta força que pensou ter rasgado a fronha. Ela mal teve forças para permanecer com as pernas dobradas, seu corpo estava mole. Cogitou questionar se Edward não poderia passar o resto da noite entre suas pernas, pois definitivamente aguentaria ter mais um orgasmo daquele daqui uns 15 minutos.

- Que cara é essa? - Edward questionou com um sorriso no rosto, claramente sabendo que havia causado uma boa impressão em Bella com a sua experiência.

- Cara de quem acabou de ter um puta de um orgasmo. Faz de novo. E de novo. E mais uma vez. Pode ser?

- Você está começando a ficar um pouco tarada, Isabella. - ele riu dando um selinho nos lábios da morena.

- Eu também estou achando. - falou, mas de forma completamente séria. - Não deve ser normal sentir tesão do jeito que eu venho sentindo.

- É sim, baby. - ele riu. - Estava apenas brincando. É porque isso é novidade, quando você descobre algo novo é normal sentir vontade de fazer toda hora.

- Eu sinto muita vontade. - admitiu. - Tipo... Muita.

- Eu sei... - ele falou passando a mão pelas pernas da morena e a tocando mais uma vez.

- Merda, isso é tão bom. - ela suspirou. - Você tem camisinha?

Com esse comentário, Edward congelou por completo. Bella havia dito anteriormente que não estava pronta. E ele, se deveria ser sincero, não sabia se estava pronto também para dar esse passo adiante com a menina.

- Bella...

- Calma, não é pra gente transar.

- Você quer fazer o que então? Encher um balão enquanto eu te masturbo? - questionou e ao ouvir essa pergunta a morena riu.

- Você tem?

- Não sei. Talvez na carteira... - disse parando de vez a estimulação que fazia na garota.

Edward pegou a carteira que estava no chão e de fato achou uma camisinha lá dentro. Em seguida ele entregou para a morena. Bella se sentou e esticou para tocar o membro de Edward, fazendo movimentos para cima e para baixo até que ele estivesse completamente ereto. Logo após, ela abriu o envelope da camisinha e colocou o látex em volta do pênis do rapaz. Ele não sabia o que esperar.

- Deita? - ela pediu.

- O que você quer fazer, Bella?

- Testar algo...

- O quê?

- Não tem quando a gente ficava se esfregando com roupa? - questionou e o rapaz assentiu. - Eu só quero saber como seria sem as roupas.

Edward deitou e a morena ficou por cima de seu corpo. Ele estava certo que aquilo não ia dar certo. Quando sentiu o sexo da menina passar por sua ereção, teve certeza.

- Devagar. - ele disse, mas não ia suportar muito daquilo, era tentação demais.

- O que acontece se eu for mais rápido? - questionou mexendo os quadris com um pouco mais de velocidade.

- Bella... - ele disse segurando os quadris da menina. - Vamos parar.

- É gostoso...

- É tortura. - ele falou distanciando o corpo dos dois. - E se você for rápido demais pode acontecer algo que nenhum de nós dois está preparado para lidar agora.

- Ok. - ela se conformou, sabia que estava brincando com fogo.

O celular de Edward começou a tocar e ele não precisava ser gênio para saber quem era.

- Oi. Estou na rua, chego em casa em 20 minutos, não precisa esperar. Não. Tchau.

Bella sentiu que Edward fora completamente grosso em sua ligação e queria perguntar o que havia realmente acontecido entre ele e Lauren, mas aquele não era o melhor momento.

No pouco tempo que os restava naquela noite, os dois ficaram se beijando e aquele fogo todo foi indo embora aos poucos, dando lugar as pequenas carícias e a palavras bobas que só os dois pareciam entender.

Quando o rapaz deixou o apartamento, o coração de Bella ficou apertadinho e ela queria que ele pudesse passar a noite a abraçando. Não era fácil amar um homem que infelizmente não era dela. Mais difícil ainda quando assim que deitou viu uma mensagem com os dizeres "Se eu pudesse, ficaria com você".

Edward estava no elevador olhando a mensagem que havia acabado de enviar. Em seguida, escreveu uma nova com os dizeres "pra sempre". Depois, apagou.

**Eu sei, boa noite :) ~ Bella**

Ela não sabia.

* * *

**N/A: Gente, esse capítulo ficou enorme, agora que notei. Até esqueci o que eu ia falar. Ah, que confusão esses dois. E Lauren? Provocou ira ou pena em vocês? Ou nenhum dos dois? Edward quis dar um passo a frente, mas pra variar sua falta de confiança em si mesmo acabou falando mais alto depois da falta de incentivo que ele teve. Acontece. Mas as coisas tão mudando... acho que agora isso está ficando mais visível (eu falo tanto aqui que parece que tô mandando review pra mim mesma).**

**Enfim, vou falar de algo IMPORTANTE ENTÃO VOCÊ QUE NÃO LÊ MINHAS NOTAS DE AUTORA LÊ AQUI PRA DEPOIS NÃO RECLAMAR COMIGO, EU TÔ AVISANDO EIN? Então, desculpa a gritaria pessoal... Como alguns sabem, eu estou escrevendo uma one shot para o projeto de "o/s oculta". Eu tenho o próximo capítulo de DQA pronto, o problema é que não sei se vai dar tempo de escrever o 17. Ou seja, resumindo a porra toda, eu TALVEZ não poste nada semana que vem. Ah, que merda, eu sei, mas preciso dar conta de escrever a o/s e se eu não terminar esse fds, não vou ter tempo para focar em DQA. Caraca eu tô falando muito, tô até confusa, mas vocês tão entendendo?**

**Vou simplificar: Talvez não role post semana que vem. Embora eu tenha o capítulo pronto, ele termina de uma forma que vocês vão querer me matar se eu não tiver o 17 pronto para postar uma semana depois. Ai gente, cansei de explicar, deu pra entender? Qualquer coisa eu aviso no twitter se vai ter post ou não.**

**Ah, a pergunta da semana... O que te deixa com vergonha?**

**Beijos pessoal, até o próximo que talvez seja semana que vem rs.**


	17. Capítulo 16

N/A: Obrigada Brubru pela ajuda de última hora!

Obrigada todos que esperaram pacientemente (alguns nem tanto, né Milena? HAHAHA) esse capítulo.

Muita gente respondeu no capítulo anterior uma coisa que me deixa muito sem graça: elogios. Eu morro de vergonha. Aqui na internet ainda dá para falar um "obrigada" e ninguém tá vendo minha cara, mas pessoalmente...não sei pra onde olho, não sei o que falo. Uó (mas antes elogiar do que ficar me esculachando HAHAHA).

* * *

_**Capítulo 16**_

Bella estava preocupada com a amiga Alice. Na noite anterior a baixinha não havia ido trabalhar e a morena não conseguia entrar em contato com ela de forma alguma. Algo só podia estar errado, então, após deixar a aula na universidade, a menina não pensou duas vezes em ir direto para o prédio em que Alice morava no Village.

- Quem é? – Alice questionou no interfone.

- Bella. Resolvi ver se estava tudo bem com você. – disse. – Posso subir?

- Está tudo bem. – falou, mas sua voz indicava outra coisa.

- Posso subir então? Preciso da sua ajuda.

- O que foi?

- Não posso falar aqui na rua, né Alice? É relacionado a Edward. – mentiu, mas precisava arrumar um pretexto para subir até o apartamento da mulher e checar com seus próprios olhos se ela estava realmente bem.

- Ok. – respondeu apertando o botão que abria a portaria. A curiosidade de Alice sempre falava mais alto.

Alice tinha cara de quem havia passado a noite chorando. Seus olhos estavam inchados, sua boca extremamente vermelha, assim como as maçãs de seu rosto. Parecia pequena, magra demais e frágil. Bella nunca havia visto a menina assim. Algo estava gravemente errado.

- O que houve, Alice? – Bella questionou e a menina, como reação, abraçou a amiga e começou a chorar.

- Jasper e eu terminamos. – lamuriou entre lágrimas.

- O que aconteceu? Vocês terminaram por quê? – indagou entrando com a amiga no apartamento e fechando a porta.

Alice se sentou no sofá e tentava não encarar a amiga. Vestia uma cueca samba canção que estava larga demais em seu quadril, mesmo sendo dobrada várias vezes para que pudesse ficar mais justa. Seu cabelo parecia sujo e a blusinha que usava parecia ser dois números maiores.

- Ele disse que eu estava me comportando estranho e que estava diferente da menina que ele havia conhecido. Como se a gente se conhecesse há anos! Como se ele soubesse exatamente a pessoa que eu sou! – exprimiu com raiva na voz.

- Calma, Alice. Às vezes no começo ele pensou que você fosse de um jeito e depois viu que não era muito bem assim. Deve ter criado expectativa ou algo do gênero. Você é uma pessoa completamente hiperativa, isso dá margem para alguém fazer pressuposições sobre a sua pessoa.

- Me deu tanta raiva quando ele disse aquilo! – contou limpando as lágrimas. – Aí eu falei que ele podia ir embora, que era melhor a gente terminar já que eu não correspondia as expectativas. Ele disse que eu estava falando as coisas sem pensar e sei lá, eu explodi com ele.

Como se estivesse lembrando o que havia acontecido, Alice começou a chorar ainda mais, chegando até a soluçar um pouco. Bella estava completamente desesperada. Jamais em sua vida achou que teria que consolar Alice, logo a menina mais animada que ela já viu nesse mundo. Sem saber como agir, a morena sentou no sofá juntamente a amiga e a puxou mais para perto, dando um abraço. Bella não era uma pessoa fria, mas a falta de experiência em certos aspectos da vida a deixava totalmente desconfortável. Como consolar uma pessoa após um término se ela jamais havia passado por isso?

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Alice.

- Não vai! – exclamou. – Eu fui uma completa idiota. Não devia ter terminado o namoro com ele e agido daquela forma. Ele não me ligou mais. Achei que ele fosse ligar.

- Que tal você ficar um pouco mais calma e depois tentar conversar com ele? Tenho certeza que se foi um mal entendido e vocês se gostam, tudo vai dar certo.

- Nem sempre, Bella. Você e Edward se gostam, não é? Mas vocês não vão ficar juntos porque ele vai casar com outra pessoa. – Alice disse e logo em seguida, pela expressão de mágoa que Bella fez, a pequena se arrependeu do que havia dito. – Me desculpa. Meu Deus, me desculpa! O que eu estou falando? Não sei o que está acontecendo. Não é minha intenção te ferir com minhas palavras, Bella. Me desculpa, por favor.

- Tudo bem. – a morena falou engolindo a raiva momentânea que sentiu das palavras que a amiga havia usado. – Entendo que você está mal, mas não use isso como pretexto para descontar sua ira consigo mesma em cima de mim.

- Me desculpa. – pediu tentando limpar as lágrimas, mas elas não paravam de cair. – Sei que você disse que precisa da minha ajuda, mas sinceramente acho que hoje não é um bom dia pra eu ajudar ninguém. Acho que só vou tornar tudo pior.

- Não era nada, só inventei aquilo para você ficar curiosa e me deixar subir. Se minha presença estiver te incomodando, vou embora. Caso contrário, quero ficar aqui com você. – falou passando a mão pelo cabelo da amiga. – Que tal se você tomar um banho e eu preparar algo gostoso pra gente comer?

- Não quero comer, me sinto enjoada. – respondeu.

- Eu vou no Walgreens aqui embaixo e compro um sorvete pra gente tomar, que tal? É isso que as pessoas fazem nos filmes.

- Obrigada, mas não. Engordar não vai me fazer ficar mais feliz. Vou comer uma maçã e você pode ficar aqui. Não sei o que posso te oferecer para almoçar, mas vou procurar algo na cozinha.

- Não precisa se dar ao trabalho, Alice. Vamos fazer o seguinte, você vai tomar um banho e tentar relaxar. Eu vou lá embaixo procurar algo saudável para almoçarmos, alguma coisa levinha e reconfortante que tenho certeza que você não poderá negar. Depois a gente fica vendo televisão e se você quiser chorar mais um pouco, vou estar ao seu lado. Tudo bem?

- Ok. – concordou se levantando. – Obrigada pelo que você está fazendo por mim, Bella. Minha intenção realmente não era magoá-la.

- Sem ressentimentos. – falou. – Me empresta uma chave? Caso você ainda esteja no banho quando eu chegar.

- Aqui. – entregou para a amiga seu chaveiro com uma pelúcia da face de Jack, personagem do filme "O estranho mundo de Jack".

A morena desceu e foi direto para o Walgreens comprar um chocolate, só em caso de Alice querer comer um pedacinho do doce para alegrar o dia, afinal que mulher não gostava de se deliciar com um bom chocolate num momento de tristeza? Em seguida andou um pouco no quarteirão que lhe era desconhecido até encontrar um pequeno restaurante. Pediu um ziti alfredo para si mesma e para Alice uma sopa de frango. Comida quentinha parecia cair bem, mesmo sendo um dia de temperatura amena.

Enquanto caminhava de volta para o prédio, seu celular tocou e um sorriso se formou em seu rosto ao perceber quem era.

- Oi, baby. – ele disse.

- Olá. – respondeu, sua voz feliz.

- Como você está? Estou sentindo sua falta.

- Muita?

- Muita, muita. – ele confessou. Se Bella pudesse ver a expressão dele, ficaria mais boba ainda. Edward de fato sentia saudades da morena e só de escutar a voz dela seu sorriso surgia.

- Eu estou bem e com saudades também. Merda, rimou.

- Tonta. – ele riu. – Quero te ver.

- Eu também quero, mas infelizmente acho que hoje não será possível. Talvez só mais tarde, mas agora de forma alguma.

- Por quê? Deixa eu adivinhar! O seu amiguinho Tyler precisa da sua atenção e blá blá blá.

- Ai, Edward... – riu. – Você é ciumento assim com todo mundo ou é só comigo, hein?

- Não é ciúmes.

- Claro que não. – debochou. – Não é nada com Tyler. Alice está mal. Tenho que ficar aqui com ela hoje, pelo menos por um tempo. Ela terminou o namoro e não está se sentindo bem. Na verdade a aparência dela está péssima, estou super preocupada com ela e nem tenho ideia do que vou fazer. Não sei se sirvo para consolar os outros.

- Nossa. Espero que tudo melhore. Tenta ouvir o que ela tem para dizer, acho que só de estar por perto você vai ajudar bastante.

- Tomara, pois estou perdida. – disse abrindo a porta do prédio. – Vou desligar, tá? Acabei de chegar no prédio dela. Eu te ligo hoje à noite, pode ser?

- Claro.

- Prometo que tento te ver assim que der. Também fico com saudades e sei que você é ciumento. – brincou.

- Só com você. – admitiu.

- Eu temia que sim. – riu sem graça. – Beijo.

- Beijo.

Ao chegar no apartamento Alice já estava deitadinha na cama e vestindo uma camisa bem larga, daquelas que as pessoas usam tipicamente para dormir. Usava uma meia de dedinhos coloridas nos pés e os cabelos estavam molhados. Quando se aproximou, Bella percebeu que ela já estava cochilando.

Ela colocou a comida que trouxera para a amiga dentro do forno e pegou o garfo de plástico que vinha juntamente ao seu ziti para comer. Depois de saciar sua vontade, ela se deitou ao lado da frágil mulher e esperou que ela acordasse.

- Bella? – Alice questionou, ainda um pouco zonza por ter despertado.

- Você tirou um bom cochilo. – sorriu. – Quase duas horas.

- Me desculpa. Minha cabeça estava doendo e depois do banho quentinho que tomei tive que me deitar.

- Tá tudo bem. Eu trouxe uma sopinha deliciosa para você. Que tal?

- Não estou com fome.

- O que você comeu, Alice? Nada de drama de terminar namoro e ficar sem comer. Sei que as vezes ficamos tristes e perdemos o apetite, mas você tem que pensar no que é melhor para sua saúde no momento. Você já tá fraquinha e abalada.

- Pode ser mais tarde? – pediu. – Só quero ficar aqui quietinha.

- Tá bom. A gente pode ver um filme. Mas quero que você coma aquela sopa, ok? Não quero te ver mal.

- Tá. Obrigada. Sei que você tem seus problemas e não é minha intenção ficar te prendendo aqui em casa, mas muito obrigada. Não sabia que estava precisando de companhia.

- Que nada, Alice. É pra isso que amigos servem, não é? Não é incomodo algum ficar aqui com você, só quero te ver bem.

As duas passaram o resto da tarde assistindo um filme bobo que passava na TV. Volta e meia Alice veria alguma coisa que a deixava triste e começava a chorar. Bella não perguntava muito, mas tentava consolar a amiga. Conseguiu convencer a mulher a tomar algumas colheradas da sopa que trouxera, mas Alice não tomou nem metade. Estava de fato abalada com o término.

A noite foi chegando e Bella até cogitou dormir no apartamento da amiga, mas Alice disse que já estava tudo bem e que estaria no pub no dia seguinte para cumprir com a sua escala da semana. A morena acabou aceitando o que a mulher falou e concordou que se veriam amanhã, mas caso alguma emergência acontecesse Alice não deveria hesitar e ligar imediatamente para a casa de Bella.

Ela tomou um rápido banho e depois se controlou para não pegar o binóculo que estava embaixo de sua cama, mas acabou não conseguindo e caiu em tentação. Distanciou a persiana que estava abaixada e observou o prédio da frente. Não havia ninguém no quarto de Edward e já era tarde, eles deveriam estar ao menos dormindo. A rotina do casal raramente mudava, a única diferença era que as vezes Lauren estava em casa e outros dias não, seja lá viajando ou presa no escritório.

Foi então vez de Bella ficar doida para saber por onde Edward andava. Deitou-se na cama e tentou dormir, mas quem disse que a curiosidade deixava? Quando percebeu já estava com o celular na orelha esperando que Edward atendesse sua ligação. Demorou e ela quase desistiu, mas quando ouviu a voz do rapaz, tudo ficou melhor.

- Oi. – ele disse.

- Você demorou. – resmungou.

- Tive que sair de perto da... – ele começou a se explicar.

- Da Lauren, sua noiva. Eu sei. – disse mal humorada.

- Tá tudo bem?

- Estou cansada.

- De mim ou fisicamente cansada?

- Fisicamente cansada. Queria eu estar cansada de você. – admitiu e suas palavras magoaram um pouco Edward, embora ele entendesse perfeitamente porque a morena se sentia daquela forma.

- Não sei o que te falar. Você está certa em querer estar cansada de mim. – concordou. Na verdade o que Bella queria que ele falasse é que tinha terminado tudo com Lauren, que não queria saber de nada daquilo. Que dinheiro não faria ele evoluir como pessoa, que o amor que ela sentia por ele sim seria capaz de o dar forças para concretizar todos os sonhos que ele um dia teve ou os que poderá ter. Mas infelizmente as coisas não eram bem assim.

- Deixa para lá. Não devia ter ligado. Foi um dia desgastante. Deveria tentar dormir.

- Quer conversar?

- Não. Estou chateada demais para isso.

- Mas talvez esse seja o melhor momento, não?

- Queria que você estivesse aqui comigo.

- Me desculpa, eu não posso hoje.

- Eu sei. Droga, Edward. Por que tinha que ser você?

- Eu o quê?

- Nada. Desculpa, amanhã a gente se fala, ok?

- Não, fala comigo agora. Bella, o que tá acontecendo?

- Nada. Esquece. Por favor, deixa para lá. Amanhã a gente conversa, tá bom?

- Tá. – falou, mas parecia inconformado.

- Tchau. – desligou sem ao menos ouvir a resposta do rapaz.

Ela estava com ciúmes. Queria ele ao lado dela. Aquela relação tinha tudo para dar certo, por que diabos tinha que ser tão difícil? Por que havia dias em que tudo que ela queria era poder dormir abraçada com ele, sentindo os suaves carinhos que ele fazia em seu cabelo? E pior de tudo... Por que tinha que ser ele o homem por quem ela estava completamente apaixonada?

No dia seguinte a morena estava quase certa que não iria ver Edward, mas logo após despertar de uma soneca da tarde, o homem de olhos verdes tocava a campainha de seu apartamento.

- Ainda está chateada comigo? – foi a primeira coisa que ele questionou.

- Não estava chateada com você. – respondeu.

- Eu queria ter te visto. – falou passando a mão pelo rosto da morena. Bella sentia um enorme contraste entre as batidas de seu coração aceleradas e a calmaria que o toque dele passava ao resto de seu corpo.

- Eu sei. – bufou. – Estava estranha ontem, deixa para lá. Ao que devo o prazer da sua visita?

- Vim aqui cometer um assassinato.

- Ah, é? Veio me matar?

- Não. Vim matar a saudade que eu estava sentindo de você.

- Ah meu Deus, Edward. – ela riu. – Como você é cafona. Sério, nem pedreiro manda uma dessa.

- Ah para, foi bonitinho.

- Foi cafonérrimo. – gargalhou e ele como resposta a pegou pela cintura e lascou um beijo em seus lábios que teimavam em formar um sorriso enorme.

- Você faz com que eu vire uma pessoa cafona. – Edward justificou.

- Ei, não vem colocar a culpa em mim não! A cafonice é inteiramente sua culpa. – afirmou, enquanto dava leves beijos em seus lábios favoritos.

- Não concordo. – sussurrou e decidiu que agora era a vez de darem um beijo decente. Sua mão segurava a nuca da menina enquanto suas línguas dançavam.

De repente, a garota se afastou de Edward com um olhar preocupado. Edward não entendeu nada.

- Ah meu Deus, Edward, o que a gente vai fazer? – questionou de olhos arregalados.

- O que houve?

- O corpo. O que a gente vai fazer com o corpo?

- Que merda você tá falando, Bella?

- Você não disse que ia matar a saudade? Acho que agora matou, não é? O que a gente faz com o corpo? – indagou com um sorriso perverso.

- Sua ridícula! – ele disse gargalhando. – Eu achei que era algo sério e você fica zombando da minha cara. Você vai me pagar!

Com isso ele saiu correndo atrás dela e Bella gargalhava tentando fugir, mas infelizmente seu apartamento era pequeno demais para conseguir tal feitio. Ele a agarrou e jogou em cima da cama, em seguida começou a fazer cócegas na morena e a mandava pedir penico.

- Não vou pedir nada. Para, Edward! – pediu.

- Penico. Só falar penico.

- Seu ridículo, para tá doendo minha barriga.

- Pede penico.

- Não, para. Tá doendo, vai fazer mal ao bebê. – ela disse e Edward simplesmente congelou.

- O que você disse? – ele questionou totalmente embasbacado. Bella aproveitou o momento para sair debaixo do rapaz e deixar a cama.

- Sério que você acreditou? A gente nunca transou e eu sou virgem. Sério, Edward, hoje tá muito fácil te chocar. – riu.

- Você tá adorando me sacanear, né?

- Muito. – sorriu, mas se aproximou do rapaz. – Mas agora eu parei. Só tenho mais 30 minutos antes de partir para o trabalho. Me beija muito?

- Muito? Muitão?

- Demais. Até o pessoal achar que eu fiz preenchimento nos lábios que nem você.

- Eu não fiz preenchimento!

- Eu sei. É só pra implicar mesmo. Me beija até acharem que sou uma prima distante da Jolie. Melhorou?

- Boba.

- Eu sou. – sorriu.

- Uhum. – ele falou dando um doce beijo nela. – Minha boba linda.

- Cafona.

- Seu cafona favorito?

- Meu favorito tudo. – deu uma piscadela.

Ao chegar no trabalho Bella ficou surpresa ao ver uma Alice muito mais animada do que a que vira no dia anterior. Será que aquilo era um sinal que a menina havia feito as pazes com Jasper?

- Meu Deus, mas que pilha é essa? – Bella indagou. – Chegou mais cedo para estar trabalhando frenética dessa forma?

- Sim, estou aqui tem meia hora já. Vou ter que sair meia hora mais cedo hoje. Jasper vai me ver. – saltitou.

- Sabia que tinha uma explicação para esse ânimo todo.

- Obrigada por ontem. – agradeceu a amiga com um abraço. – Estava precisando mesmo de companhia e fiquei muito feliz por você estar comigo. Nunca duvidei da nossa amizade.

- Quero que saiba que pode contar comigo.

- Eu sei. Obrigada. E você e Edward? Como anda a situação? Tudo bem, né?

- Sim. A gente tá se entendendo, apesar de tudo. Agora resolvemos dar um passo adiante e embora isso torne a nossa relação muito mais íntima e nos comprometa mais ainda, parece que foi a coisa certa a se fazer. Não queria mais lutar contra as coisas que eu estava sentindo vontade de fazer.

- Isso tudo é para eu entender que vocês estão transando já? – questionou.

- Não, ainda não. Estamos só nos divertindo e tal... Só nas preliminares. – contou baixinho.

- Nossa, isso que eu chamo força de vontade. Não consigo começar e não ir até o final. Você não fica louca?

- Não. Ele deve ficar, mas... – pensou se contava ou não a verdade para a menina ao seu lado. – É que eu nunca fui até o final, então não sinto esse desejo incontrolável, quero fazer as coisas no meu tempo.

- Bella! – a menina gritou de olhos arregalados.

- Vem cá, o papo tá bom, mas vocês vão ficar de fofoca ou trabalhar? – Patrick questionou vendo a manifestação de Alice. – É só você chegar que Alice perde o foco, Isabella.

- O bar está praticamente vazio hoje, Patrick. – Bella falou. – Ninguém chamou a gente.

- Mas seja proativa, vá até a mesa e pergunte se já pode servir alguma coisa. O bar precisa faturar para que eu possa pagar vocês.

- Ok. – a morena bufou indo até uma mesa para perguntar se poderia ser útil com alguma coisa. Quando recebeu a resposta de que o casal ainda estava pensando no que iria pedir, voltou para o lado de Alice.

- Como assim você nunca foi até o final? – a menina cochichou com a amiga.

- Não indo, ué! Vamos lá, Alice, não deve ser tão difícil de acreditar no que eu estou falando, até parece que você não me conhece nem um pouquinho. Alguma vez você já me escutou falando de alguma aventura sexual? Não, né? Então pronto.

- Sei lá, fiquei um pouco surpresa. – deu os ombros. – E você tá pensando em dormir com ele?

- Às vezes sim, mas eu quero sentir que é o momento certo, sabe? Não quero fazer só no impulso. Eu aguentei 21 anos, consigo aguentar mais um pouco.

- Se você quiser conversar sobre isso, estou aqui, ok? Algum conselho e tal.

- Valeu. Não sou alienada sobre essas coisas. Sei que quando acontecer pode doer um pouco e tal... E a gente tem aproveitado bastante. Eu praticamente agarrei ele hoje, às vezes me sinto até tarada. Hoje a gente estava se beijando e de repente foi me dando um desejo louco e quando me dei conta a gente já estava pelado na maior pegação. – Bella contou com uma risadinha.

- Ah normal. Quando vocês começarem a dormir juntos então...

- O que tem?

- Minha filha, você vai descobrir o _membro de ouro_. Aguarda só. Pobre Edward, espero que ele tenha gás.

- Ele tem. E ele é muito mais experiente do que eu. Ás vezes isso me intimida, mas também é legal. Parece que ele sabe fazer as coisas da maneira certa. A gente combina, sabe? Mesmo com todas as diferenças, a gente dá certo.

- Espero que dê tudo certo, que você não se arrependa de nada disso. Temo um pouco quando você me conta essas coisas e se mostra tão feliz, porque se um dia acontecer de tudo ir por água abaixo, o baque vai ser muito maior.

- Eu sei. – ela admitiu. – Eu sei de tudo, mas... é agora. Se eu morrer amanhã, Alice? Não quero ser tão racional. Quero amar...

- Vem cá. – Patrick mais uma vez chegou perto das duas garçonetes. – É isso mesmo, né? Vocês vão ficar de papo.

- A mesa que eu estava atendendo ainda não decidiu o que quer. – Bella justificou. – De qualquer forma eu vou lá mais uma vez.

- Acho bom. – o rabugento disse se distanciando.

- Vamos trabalhar porque não quero ter que ficar ouvindo ele enchendo meu saco, ainda mais depois que você for embora. A gente marca de conversar amanhã. Você me conta da sua saída com Jasper e eu tiro algumas dúvidas que eu posso ter... fechado?

- Claro!

O dia de trabalho foi cansativo e tedioso – mais ainda quando Alice foi embora. Bella fazia seu caminho até o metro, quando de supetão alguém puxou seu braço e ela se tremeu toda. Nunca fora assaltada em Nova Iorque, mas aparentemente o temido dia havia chegado. Sua mãe sempre a avisou para não sair à noite, que deveria pegar um taxi, que as ruas são sempre perigosas.

- Leva tudo, só não me machuca! – ela pediu com os olhos fechados, morrendo de medo.

- Eu quero levar você.

- Edward? – questionou abrindo um olho só e quando notou que era de fato o _amigo_, deu um tapa no braço dele. – Seu filho da puta, eu estava quase me mijando achando que alguém estava pronto para me assaltar! Quase enfartei, caraca! Que vontade de te matar, Edward!

- Desculpa, baby. Não quis te assustar, só queria fazer surpresa.

- E conseguiu, né? Meu Deus, meu coração está disparado. – falou e Edward querendo checar a veracidade do que a morena falou, colocou a mão sobre o peito dela.

- Realmente, aceleradíssimo.

- Tira a mão do meu peito, seu abusado.

- Olha, se me lembro bem, hoje a tarde você pegou a minha mão e colocou no seu peito. É isso mesmo? Minha recordação está certa?

- Não sei nada disso. – desconversou.

- Acho que foi sim. Você estava por cima, descaradamente se esfregando em mim, seus peitos balançavam um pouco e eu cogitei por alguns segundos levantar minha cabeça para poder apreciá-los com minha boca, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer isso sabe o que aconteceu? Você pegou a minha mão e colocou bem lá, nos seus peitos.

Bella não sabia muito bem o que falar. Estava um pouquinho sem graça por Edward claramente ter notado que ela estava se tornando uma tarada e ao mesmo tempo estava cheia de tesão e com vontade de dar uns amassos.

- Posso usar o fato de nunca ter dado um amasso na rua como pretexto para te levar para aquele cantinho ali ao lado do pub pra gente poder se pegar? – ela questionou.

- Sim.

- Ok, vem! – ela disse o puxando para o lugar. Patrick já havia ido para a casa e ninguém estava por perto.

- Que coisa romântica, a gente trocando carícias ao lado da lata de lixo do seu pub. – Edward disse meio a beijos, suas mãos ocupadas apertando a bunda de Bella.

- Pelo menos o lixo do restaurante é limpo, o ruim vai ser se aparecer um rato, mas eu estou tentando não focar nisso. – ela respondeu passando a mão por debaixo da camisa dele e sentindo o abdome do rapaz.

- Péssimo dia para usar calça jeans. – Edward disse abrindo o zíper da calça da menina. Em seguida passou a mão pela calcinha dela e deixou que seus dedos deslizassem pelo sexo da morena.

- Hmmmm... – ela gemeu aos sentir um dedo de Edward a penetrando.

- Você anda insaciável. – Edward comentou dando uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha dela. – E eu também fico morrendo de tesão quando vejo o quão excitada você está.

Bella estava mordendo os lábios para evitar que algum som saísse e tinha medo que alguém ouvisse a voz de Edward. Então, ficou o beijando até o momento em que não aguentou mais. Sua respiração ficou arfante e quando notou Edward estava tampando seus lábios com a palma da mão, evitando que seu gemido ecoasse pelo beco em que estavam. A morena se sentia fraca e sua vontade era ir para cama e deitar. Talvez mais tarde tivesse pique para fazer isso de novo.

- Engraçado... – ela começou a falar. – Quando eu deixei que fizessem isso comigo pela primeira vez, não foi assim. Eu não sentia esse constante desejo e também não era bom desta forma.

- Eu sou foda. – justificou.

- Você é ridículo. – ela riu. – E o que é isso na sua calça? Meu Deus, você está armado?

- Tá achando graça, né?

- Se você encostasse em mim assim, eu ia achar mais ainda que era um assalto.

- Hoje você tá que tá no bom humor, hein? Engraçadíssima.

- Obrigada... Eu faço o que posso. – comentou passando a mão pelo volume na calça de Edward. Ela abriu o botão da bermuda dele e não demorou em tê-lo em sua palma. – E pela sua cara eu estou fazendo bem.

- Você faz... – disse engolindo a seco.

Bella não conseguia tirar os olhos de Edward. Era incrível, era o que mais a deixava cheia de tesão. Ele travava o maxilar, olhava para baixo, via os movimentos que a mão dela fazia. Os olhos dele fechavam, abriam. Ele respirava calmamente, depois ofegante. Com a outra mão Bella o puxou mais para perto e o beijou, puxando o cabelo do rapaz enquanto sua mão se movia com muito mais rapidez. De repente ele tirou a mão dela e se virou, dessa vez ele que movia a mão para cima e para baixo enquanto seu gozo caía no chão.

- Que foi? – ele questionou vendo que a morena estava estática sem tirar os olhos dele.

- Isso que acabou de acontecer... – ela riu. – A gente é louco, mas foi demais. Nunca achei que eu fosse ser do tipo de pessoa que fica excitada em fazer essas coisas em público...

- Você está surpresa e eu ainda mais. – falou fechando o botão da bermuda.

- Vamos para casa? – questionou.

- Não vou poder dormir. – ele avisou. – Posso até ficar um pouquinho com você no apartamento, mas não posso demorar muito.

- Tudo bem. – suspirou. – Vamos embora então. Cada um para sua devida cama.

- Prometo que vou tentar dar algum jeito essa semana. Saudades de dormir do seu lado.

- Ok. – ela deu um sorriso.

- Ei, calma, você não está esquecendo nada?

- O quê?

- Seu zíper ainda está aberto. – avisou.

- Merda. Fazer isso num beco já foi demais por hoje, não quero ficar andando por aí exibindo minhas partes íntimas. – disse se arrumando. – Pronto. Vamos. Me dá mais um beijo e aí a gente segue nosso caminho.

Quando chegou em casa, Edward foi pego de surpresa por Lauren já deitada na cama o esperando usando seu querido robe de seda que havia adquirido em sua última viagem a França.

- Meu Deus, o que houve com você? – Lauren questionou.

- Por quê? – indagou preocupado.

- Seu cabelo. Parece que um passarinho vai sair daí a qualquer momento.

- Ah sim... Eu estava coçando a cabeça. Acho que estou ficando com caspa, deve ser porque não lavo o cabelo há dois dias.

- Que nojo. – ela riu. – Vá tomar um banho.

- Estou indo. – ele disse tirando a blusa e jogando em cima da cama. Em seguida tirou o celular e jogou em cima da mesma.

- Ei, calma, antes de você ir. Estou pensando em reservar o "Le Bernardin" amanhã para jantarmos, o que acha?

- Ótimo. Saudades de comer lá, sempre maravilhoso.

- Maravilha! Vou mandar uma mensagem para Helen pedindo para reservar assim que acordar. – sorriu pegando o celular. – Merda! Sem bateria. Põe para carregar pra mim? Preguiça de me levantar, hoje o dia foi cansativo.

- Ok.

- Me empresta o seu? – pediu enquanto Edward conectava o aparelho dela ao carregador.

- Deixa para encher o saco da sua secretária amanhã, Lauren.

- Não, melhor fazer isso agora. Aí Helen já fica ciente do que ela deve ou não fazer. É sempre bom avisar com antecedência.

- Toma. – Edward disse desbloqueando o celular, mas antes checou para ver se havia deletado todas as mensagens de Bella.

- Obrigada!

- Vou tomar banho.

- Ok, vai lavar essa cabeleira suja. – sorriu para o noivo.

A loira platinada abriu a parte de mensagens e rapidamente redigiu uma para sua secretária Helen pedindo que reservasse o restaurante para as 19h. Logo depois selecionou a câmera do celular e tirou uma foto mandando um beijo. Estava rindo como uma boba para si mesma, ia fazer uma surpresa e colocar a imagem na tela bloqueada do celular de Edward, mas quando abriu a parte de fotos para selecionar a sua, acabou sendo ela a surpreendida.

Diversas fotos de uma morena completamente desconhecida estavam estampadas no celular de Edward. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos, uma pele pálida, enorme sorriso, roupas modestas e aparentemente metade da idade da noiva de Edward. Por um momento o sangue de Lauren esquentou. Quem diabos era essa menina? Ela voltou para as mensagens e não viu nenhuma. Nas últimas chamadas viu um número que se repetia diversas vezes. Correu até seu celular que estava carregando e discou o número.

- Alô? – uma voz feminina atendeu. – Alô?

- De onde fala?

- Com quem você quer falar?

- Desculpa, devo ter ligado errado. – a loira disse e em seguida a ligação ficou muda. A outra pessoa tendo claramente desligado.

Lauren não conseguia assimilar. Será que Edward realmente tinha outra mulher? Depois de tudo que ela fez por ele, será que era assim que ele agradecia? Estava pronta para entrar no banheiro e perguntar o que diabos ele achava que estava fazendo, mas resolveu pensar um pouco melhor. De repente tudo fez sentido. Essa morena só podia ser alguém que Rosalie tentou apresentar para Edward, afinal de contas, onde mais que ele poderia conhecer outra mulher? Lauren sabia muito bem que o homem não tinha praticamente amigos e sua vida social se resumia as coisas que ele fazia com a noiva. Era um plano de Rosalie para tentar desfazer o casamento dos dois, só podia ser.

A loira deletou a foto que tirou e bloqueou o celular do rapaz. Tentou manter a calma e pensar muito bem no que faria daqui para frente. Seja lá qual fosse o plano que ela bolaria, de uma coisa tinha certeza: não havia ninguém nesse mundo que seria capaz de impedir o casamento de Lauren Mallory e Edward Cullen.

* * *

**N/A: Pra quem séculos atrás me perguntou no capítulo que Edward e Bella vão ao Top of the rock o que aconteceria se Lauren visse as fotos que ele tirou dela...acho que esse capítulo respondeu a pergunta de vocês hahaha.**

**A pergunta dessa semana é: Qual foi a última vez que você chorou de tanto rir? Qual foi o motivo?**

**Bom, pessoal, semana que vem eu estou de volta. Tem também a postagem da o/s oculta (que eu não terminei, urrul). Como sempre quem comentar ganha uma espiadinha do próximo!**

**Beijoca e até sexta!**


	18. Capítulo 17

**N/A: Obrigada minha beta que me devolveu o capítulo em tempo record.**

**Obrigada todo mundo que continua me lendo.**

**Olha, o que me fez rir de chorar foi hoje. Alias eu já ri duas vezes até chorar hoje, dormi com o Bozo. Uma foi implicando com uma amiga minha e a outra foi trocando mensagem porque o celular da minha amiga é louco e me deu crise de riso. Enfim, nada que vá fazer vocês rirem porque só no momento foi engraçado hahaha.**

**Agora vamos com o capítulo.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 17**_

Lauren havia monopolizado a vida de Edward. Era viagem para aqui, viagem para lá. O homem se sentia sufocado. Em quase duas semanas tinha conseguido ver Bella apenas uma vez. A última viagem que a loira platinada inventou, ele fez de tudo para recusar, mas aí ela começou a chorar, pedindo que ele explicasse o que havia acontecido nos últimos meses que o fazia ficar tão distante assim dela e aí foi a vez dele ceder novamente. O que explicaria? Que se apaixonou por outra mulher? Que duvidava se queria realmente seguir com aquele casamento? Era esse o momento?

A loira pareceu estar mais ligada do que nunca. Sentia um ciúme absurdo, mas pensou que a melhor forma de conseguir levar aquele relacionamento seria mantendo o equilíbrio. Se fazia de mulher frágil, tentava demonstrar para Edward que ela era a mulher com quem deveria ficar o resto da vida. E daí que ele havia tirado umas fotos de uma estranha? Era uma menina sem sal, não vestia roupas de marca, não parecia uma pessoa que transparecia poder como Lauren. Era apenas algo passageiro. _Se é_ que era algo.

- Como eu amo a comida desse lugar. – Lauren comentou. – Sabe o que eu estou pensando em fazer, amor? Tirar uma semana de folga do trabalho.

- Você? – Edward riu. – Lauren, nesses anos que a gente tá junto você tirou no máximo um dia de folga do trabalho. Tirar uma semana? Você só pode estar louca...

- Estava pensando que podíamos ver as ultimas coisas do casamento juntos. Tirar uma semana pra ver o que falta...

- Pra que? Você mesma falou que não queria pensar em nada disso, ter trabalho que as noivas têm... Não é por isso que você está pagando uma pessoa para fazer essas coisas? – indagou.

- Sim, mas... Ai, Edward, agora me deu vontade de participar. Estou ansiosa para o grande dia. Você não está se sentindo assim? Um frio na barriga?

- Sim. Eu sinto um frio na barriga. – respondeu. Mas por diferentes razões.

- Vamos ver, dependendo de como as coisas vão andar, eu poderei ficar longe por uma semana ou pelo menos alguns dias para tirarmos para nós dois. – disse passando a mão na coxa do rapaz por debaixo da mesa. – A gente pode aproveitar essa folga para várias coisas...

- Hmmm... – respondeu seco. Estava se sentindo sujo, como se o fato de estar envolvido com a morena do prédio da frente fosse uma traição a todos. Ele estava traindo não só Lauren, mas Bella e a si mesmo.

- O que houve? Você anda tão estranho, Edward... A gente nunca conversa sobre o que está acontecendo.

- Acho que é um momento que eu estou vivendo. Quero ter um tempo para mim mesmo. Essas duas últimas semanas foram tão desgastantes.

- Mas eu achei que você gostasse da minha companhia.

-Eu gosto. – respondeu sincero. Lauren era uma boa companheira, uma pessoa que tinha um vasto conhecimento do mundo, entendia de diversas culturas, viajada, falava diversas línguas e era capaz de manter uma conversa. O problema é que com o passar dos anos ela foi se tornando mais uma companheira do que um amor. – Mas eu quero um pouco de tempo para mim. Eu não te ajudo com nada no trabalho e fico lá parado sem fazer algo produtivo. Acho que todo casal funciona melhor quando cada um tem seu espaço, cuida de seu interesse. Você não acha?

- Talvez. – falou. Agora a loira estava com medo de estar o prendendo demais e justamente isso fizesse com que ele fosse largá-la.

Será que estava se preocupando a toa? Deveria ser. Homens são assim mesmo, pensou. Alguns às vezes sentem a necessidade de se aventurar com outra mulher, mas no final sempre as amantes que são dispensadas. Alias, pra começo de conversa, Lauren não podia garantir que Edward estava se envolvendo com aquela mulher. Se pudesse dar um palpite, diria que esse jeito estranho que o noivo estava agindo provinha de alguma conversa que teve com a família. Ele sempre ficava um pouco abatido após falar com a família. Era isso. Tinha que ser.

- Eu devo sair amanhã – comentou.

- Com quem? Deixe-me adivinhar... Sua irmã!

- Na verdade é com dois amigos.

- Amigos? – perguntou surpresa.

- Sim. Eu os conheci quando tava lanchando na rua, um casal. Tyler e Isabella. – mentiu parcialmente. Os nomes estavam corretos e eles eram um casal... de amigos. – São universitários, pessoas interessantes de se conversar. Me chamaram para sair com eles...

Edward não estava mentindo. A única vez que encontrou Bella nos últimos doze dias havia sido na universidade em que ela estudava. Lá ele teve a oportunidade de realmente conversar com Tyler pela primeira vez. Se sentiu até melhor em ver que o garoto não tinha segundas intenções com a morena, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu conter um pouco do ciúmes que sentia. O garoto tentava convencer Bella de ir a festa que rolaria no campus, dizendo que era oportunidade perfeita para ficar bêbado e dar em cima de uma garota que ele estava afim, mas que caso desse errado, ao menos ele teria a companhia da amiga. Bella, por sua vez, alegou que caso Tyler conseguisse de fato ficar com a garota, era ela quem passaria o resto da festa sozinha que nem uma idiota e por essa razão disse que só iria se Edward a acompanhasse. Desde então Tyler vinha enchendo o saco de Bella que conseqüentemente ficava pedindo para Edward ir com ela porque já não tinha mais paciência para aturar Tyler a perturbando todo santo dia.

- Para onde?

- Uma reuniãozinha no campus da faculdade, coisa simples, comemoração de aniversário do colega de quarto do Tyler. – respondeu. – Acho que vou, é bom manter o contato. Eles são gente boa.

- Você falou para eles do nosso casamento? – questionou.

- Sim. – respondeu.

- Talvez fosse educado convidá-los. – Lauren sugeriu. – Afinal quase não tem gente do seu lado, não é? Gostaria de conhecer esse casal. Vamos marcar um jantar ou coisa assim, o que acha?

- É, vamos ver. Tenho que falar com eles, pois sempre estão ocupados. Fiquei feliz em ter sido chamado para essa reuniãozinha deles.

- Que carente! – Lauren brincou. – Tudo bem. Eu vou ver se adianto as coisas no trabalho... Quero a semana que vem só para a gente.

- Você sabe o que tem sexta que vem, não é? – indagou. – É bem provável que eu não passe o dia somente com você.

- Mas a gente sempre passou o seu aniversário juntos nos últimos anos.

- Eu sei, porém eu quero mudar isso, Lauren. Eu sempre deixava pra ver minha irmã no dia seguinte. Esse ano quero passar com ela, nós já conversamos e ficamos de marcar um almoço. Isso não significa que não passarei uma parte do meu dia com você. Não adianta fazer essa cara...

- Achei que era uma tradição nossa.

- Não. – respondeu. – Você tem que entender que eu quero que minha família faça parte da minha vida, Lauren, independentemente deles gostarem de você ou não.

- Ok. – foi a única coisa que respondeu. Não queria causar confusão, sentia que estava andando sobre cascas de ovos e se opor ao que ele estava falando certamente só traria problemas para ambos.

O jantar dos dois seguiu seco, sem muitas trocas de palavras. Conversaram sem se aprofundar em nenhum tópico e ambos tentavam ser otimistas em seus pensamentos. Lauren pensava que faltava pouco para o casamento. Edward pensava que faltava pouco para encontrar Bella.

A festa que Edward havia informado a Lauren que era só uma reuniãozinha estava longe de ser isso. Tinha gente por todos os lados e alguns já pareciam estar bem alcoolizados. Ele encontrou Bella no local e se martirizou por não ter chegado antes, pois tinha certeza que um monte de homens já havia dado em cima dela.

- Baby! – ela gritou e pulou em cima dele. Edward deu o sorriso mais largo que havia dado na semana.

- Agora eu sou baby também? – brincou. Como resposta a morena o lascou um grande beijo. – Acho que vou ficar longe mais vezes. Definitivamente sou melhor recebido.

- Não faz isso. – falou com ar triste. – Eu senti muito sua falta, Edward.

- Eu também, baby. Demais. – disse dando um selinho nos lábios dela.

- Licença... – Tyler pediu. – E aí, cara? Valeu por ter vindo! Bella é uma amiga da onça e só queria vir se você viesse.

- Para de reclamar garoto, eu estou aqui, não é? – Bella implicou.

- Que nada, foi uma boa escapatória. – Edward disse. – Estava morrendo de saudades dessa aqui. Agora ela vai ter que me aturar a noite inteira.

- Algo me diz que isso não vai ser problema... – Tyler respondeu rolando os olhos e Bella chutou a canela dele.

- Caraca, é só encontrar seu homem que você fica abusada assim, né? Tem ele pra te defender...

- Para de bobeira. Vai encher a cara e dar em cima da Victoria.

- Mandona...

- Você vai amarelar! – Bella disse como se já estivesse prevendo os acontecimentos da noite. – Tenho certeza, vai chegar falando de novo que não tem chances com ela...

- Se você acha que ela vai relutar em ficar com você talvez ao invés de ficar bêbado você devesse tentar deixá-la bêbada. – Edward brincou. – Relaxa, cara. Se ela não te der bola com certeza terão mais mulheres interessantes. Isso é uma festa de faculdade.

- Que negócio é esse de outras mulheres interessantes? – Bella questionou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Para ele. Para mim só você. – a beijou.

- Melhor eu ir encher a cara mesmo porque ficar aqui segurando vela tá sendo terrível. – Tyler admitiu. – Desejem-me boa sorte.

- Boa sorte. – Edward e Bella desejaram juntos.

- Você quer beber alguma coisa? – Bella questionou o rapaz.

- A cerveja é boa? – ele questionou.

- Tomei um gole e achei que estava bebendo xixi, caso isso responda a sua pergunta. – ela riu.

- Não, então vamos ficar aqui. Tá bom, não tem muita gente ao nosso lado e podemos conversar.

- Ok. – sorriu. – Sobre o que você quer falar?

- Qualquer coisa. Só de estar aqui ao seu lado já está sendo maravilhoso.

- Eu fiquei pensando muito esses dias, sabe? Em tudo, como a gente se conheceu... – comentou. – Foi difícil...

A semana de Bella havia sido realmente difícil. Desde a última vez que vira Edward, a morena ficou com medo. Achou que aquele era o primeiro sinal de que eles realmente não ficariam juntos. Se já estava sendo assim quando ele era noivo, imagina quando fosse casado? Não gostava do sentimento de ter que dividir Edward. Não gostava de olhar através da janela e ver o rapaz dormindo abraçado com Lauren. Doía e muito. Só não doía mais do que ficar sem tê-lo por perto.

- Por quê?

- Porque não sei como vai ser o futuro. – suspirou. – Acho que o que aconteceu foi um gostinho do que está por vir..

- O que você quer dizer?

- Acho que a gente está predestinado a se afastar, a se ver cada vez menos...

- Por que você está falando isso?

- É séria essa pergunta, Edward? Porque não pode ser..

- Eu não quero que seja assim.

- Eu também não, mas não está em minhas mãos.

- Queria ser capaz de resolver tudo imediatamente, Bella...

- Não estou cobrando.

- Mas cobrando ou não eu sei a situação que você está. Sei a situação em que eu estou...

- Deixa para lá, não devia ter tocado nesse assunto. Eu tenho que aprender a ficar de bico calado. Acho que esse é o tipo de problema que a gente não deve discutir nem aqui, nem agora. É só que passou pela minha cabeça, tava sendo difícil por isso, estava sentindo isso e quis por pra fora. Queria saber se você também pensou isso... que poderia ser o fim para nós.

- Não. Não passou isso pela minha mente em momento algum. – respondeu. Não passou porque ele tentava imaginar sempre todos os cenários possíveis em que ambos terminavam juntos e sabia que em todos eles quem tinha que tomar a decisão de mudança não era Bella e sim ele mesmo. Se ao menos fosse tão fácil mudar as coisas rapidamente, mas ele estava pensando sobre algumas coisas e isso definitivamente já era um avanço na cômoda vida que ele conhecia.

- Coisas da minha cabeça que não consegue parar de pensar. – riu. – Estou feliz de estar com você hoje aqui. Normalmente só conseguimos ficar próximos mesmo quando estamos juntos no meu apartamento...

- Aqui acredito que ninguém vai me conhecer, né? Acho que eu sou o cara mais velho dessa festa. Só em pensar que semana que vem eu vou ficar mais velho ainda...

- Seu aniversário é semana que vem? – Bella questionou alarmada.

- Sim. 20 de junho. Nunca te falei meu aniversário?

- Não! Que absurdo! Agora eu tenho só uma semana para pensar no que te dar.

- Fala sério, Bella, não quero nada.

- Todo aniversariante fala isso, mas no fundo sempre quer alguma coisinha. Prometo que vou procurar alguma coisa simples, nada de coisas feita a mão por japonesinhas cegas. – riu. – Vai ficar velhinho...

- Para, não me lembra disso. Os 30 estão finalmente chegando para mim.

- Podia ser pior. Imagina como Lauren não se sente agora que já passou dos 40? Algumas mulheres têm dificuldade em encarar que estão ficando mais velhas. – disse. – Merda, comentário maldoso, né? Desculpa, eu tinha parado. Pelo menos me dá um crédito, tem um tempão que não faço uma piada dessas.

- Você tá merecendo é umas palmadas. - brincou.

- Achei que eu fosse a dominante nesse relacionamento, afinal fui eu quem me vesti de dominatrix... - disse com um sorriso sapeca.

- Você está ficando demais, Isabella...

- Eu sei. - riu. - Estou sentindo falta de dormir abraçadinha. Ando pensando em comprar aqueles travesseiros enormes de grávida e apelidá-lo de Edward pros dias em que me sentir carente...

- Não vai ser a mesma coisa que o original.

- Eu sei. - respondeu com um bico.

Edward puxou a menina para seu colo e deu um leve beijo nos lábios dela. Era um beijo lento, que finalmente acabava um pouco com a saudade que sentiam. Ele não queria ficar sem Bella nunca mais.

- Você acha que vai poder passar algum tempo da semana que vem comigo? - indagou. - Queria pelo menos poder te dar parabéns pessoalmente no dia do seu aniversário.

- Farei o possível. Não sei o que anda acontecendo, mas Lauren está no meu pé, me enchendo o saco, tentando fazer de tudo para eu não sair da cola dela. - contou. - Eu disse que vou sair com Rose no dia do meu aniversário, o que acredito que vai ser verdade, mas também quero passar um pouco do meu dia com você.

- Será que ela está desconfiando de alguma coisa? - Bella questionou preocupada.

- Acredito que não. - respondeu. - Eu também pensei nisso, mas ela não tem nenhum motivo concreto para desconfiar e sempre parece querer culpar minha família por alguma coisa. Provavelmente é carência, ela reclama que eu não dou atenção suficiente... Merda, desculpa estar falando dessas coisas, sei que quando a gente começou com isso eu prometi a você que nem citaria o nome dela.

- Tudo bem, você não precisa se conter. Bem ou mal, a possibilidade dela estar desconfiando de alguma coisa é algo que eu definitivamente gostaria de saber. Não se sinta retraído para falar dos seus problemas só por conta do que eu pedi. Na maioria das vezes realmente não é confortável e nem sei se quero opinar de alguma forma, porém, apesar de tudo, eu quero que você saiba que eu sou sua amiga. Estou aqui para ouvir os seus problemas relacionados a ela também.

- Eu sei, baby. O que está me irritando é o fato de não estar tendo tempo para fazer as coisas que eu quero, mas acho que hoje já resolvemos isso.

- Devem ter resolvido mesmo, pois nem acreditei quando você me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que viria.

- Sim, contei a Lauren que estava vindo encontrar um casal de amigos... Isabella e Tyler.

- Você tá falando sério? - perguntou perplexa.

- Sim. Contei algumas meio-verdades e ela aparentemente caiu... De qualquer forma mesmo que ela tivesse feito um show, eu não perderia essa festa por nada.

- Você é louco... Mas estou contente que você esta aqui. Devo ter falado isso umas cinqüenta vezes já, não é mesmo? - sorriu. - Vou tentar parar de ser boba. Vamos dar uma volta. Quero nem ver a cara do pessoal quando me ver andando por aqui com você.

- Por quê? Acha que vão zombar da sua cara por estar com um homem mais velho?

- Claro que não. Totalmente o contrario. Vão ficar chocados ao ver que a nerdzinha da turma está acompanhada...

- Não fala dessa forma, você é uma menina dedicada e muito bonita, já notei um bando de babacas olhando para você como se o fato de estarmos de mãos dadas não fosse o suficiente para indicar que você não está disponível. – retrucou mal-humorado.

- Olha o ciúme. O pessoal tá bebendo aqui tem um tempão, pode ter certeza que a maioria está bêbado. Quero nem ver a merda se descobrirem a quantidade de menores de 21 anos que tem nessa festa.

- Seu amigo Tyler tem quantos anos? - questionou.

- 19. Por quê?

- Então ele definitivamente está ferrado se a polícia vier para cá. – apontou para o lado.

Tyler estava seguindo a risca seu plano de ficar bêbado e depois ir dar em cima de Victoria. No momento dois homens o seguravam de cabeça para baixo enquanto ele bebia todo o conteúdo de uma latinha de cerveja. Bella esperava que ele não ficasse bêbado o suficiente para sair vomitando em árvores como aconteceu com ela na primeira vez que tomou um porre.

- Quero nem ver no que vai dar essa noite, mas caso ele precise ser carregado, pode ter certeza que vai ser você quem vai fazer o trabalho sujo porque eu não tenho condições de pegar Tyler no colo.

- E ainda sobra pra mim?

- Ei, pessoal! - Tyler disse ao avistar o casal. - Vocês me viram bebendo? Achei que essas coisas só acontecessem nos filmes! A gente tem que vir mais vezes para festas assim, Bella!

- Não me mete nisso não. Provei uma cerveja e quis cuspir na mesma hora. Péssima qualidade. E acredita em mim quando eu falo isso, pois trabalho em um pub irlandês.

- Eu sei, é horrível, mas preciso de coragem e infelizmente essa cerveja aguada é a única coisa alcoólica que tem nessa festa. - respondeu olhando ao redor para ver se encontrava Victoria.

- Cara, é melhor você ir logo atrás dessa garota. - Edward aconselhou. - Se bobear até você ficar bêbado o suficiente, ela já vai estar com outro... Vai na cara dura, foi assim que essa aqui me ganhou.

- É, eu fique sabendo dessa história... – Tyler respondeu rindo.

- Pelo amor de Deus mudem de assunto porque eu sinto vontade de me enterrar num buraco toda vez que lembro daquele dia... - ela resmungou.

- Você foi muito corajosa... - Edward disse. - Se você não tivesse feito aquilo, eu jamais teria tomado a primeira iniciativa, mesmo que quisesse. Acho que ficaria sempre num estado de negação...

- Sou uma menina de atitude. - falou com uma piscadela. - Agora você, Tyler, é um amarelão! Sabia que ia acontecer isso...

- Caraca, a festa mal começou, eu já falei que vou chegar nela...

- Vai nada.

- Garota chata, hein? Como você atura? - perguntou olhando para Edward. - Tô indo ver onde ela tá agora. Se eu desaparecer por uns 30 minutos é porque deu certo ou alguma merda aconteceu. Daqui a pouco encontro com vocês de novo... ou não.

- Pobre coitado... Quem é essa garota que ele tá atrás? - Edward perguntou.

- Victoria... É uma ruiva, acho que a gente ainda não passou por ela. É uma menina muito bonita da nossa turma de desenho.

- Tomara que ele se dê bem. Vai ver assim ele larga um pouco do seu pé.

- Meu Deus, mas como você é ciumento. Se eu não quisesse você, já estaria com outro. Quer dizer, provavelmente eu estaria sozinha, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer...

- Sim. Você é uma doida que prefere ficar comigo. – riu.

- Sabe o que eu tava pensando esses dias? – questionou retoricamente. – No dia em que a gente se conheceu. E no dia seguinte que a gente ficou observando o céu juntos e você desenhou uma estrela cadente no meu braço...

- Eu lembro... O que você pediu?

- Nada demais... – respondeu.

- O que foi? Me conta. Se tornou realidade?

- Eu pedi para não me apaixonar... – disse.

- Ah... – foi tudo que ele conseguiu exprimir.

- Talvez seria melhor se eu tivesse pedido pra uma estrela de verdade. - brincou. - A gente mudou tanto desde aquele dia...

- Você acha? - indagou.

- Pelo amor de Deus, eu estou numa festa da faculdade! Isso é uma mudança radical. - riu.

- Você mudou bastante mesmo, está mais solta, diria até que mais feliz, pelo menos no seu rosto eu vejo um pouco mais de felicidade... O sei jeito de brincar, de falar. Acho que agora você está se permitindo ser você mesma. Já eu... continuo a mesma merda. - falou e Bella fez uma cara enfezada na mesma hora. - Que foi? Você ficou brava pelo que eu falei? Sério?

- Por que você se enxerga assim? Me dá raiva! - protestou. - Você não é um merda. Você mudou tanto algumas coisas que pensava, Edward...

- Eu não mudei nada...

- Tchau, Edward. - ela disse saindo de perto do homem.

- Onde você está indo? - ele perguntou correndo atrás dela.

- Para casa! Do que me adianta ficar aqui falando com você se vai ser sempre a mesma coisa? Você só pode estar zombando da minha cara...

- Bella... Merda, não acredito que você ficou chateada por causa daquilo. - os dois andavam num passo acelerado ficando cada vez mais distantes do movimento da festa.

- Óbvio que sim! Você não mudou nada? Você é um merda? - questionou. - É isso?

- Sim... - respondeu já um pouco incerto. _Será que havia mudado?_

- Então o que eu estou fazendo aqui? - indagou e quando ele não respondeu nada, a morena continuou sua caminhada para fora da universidade.

- Bella! - gritou indo atrás dela. - Volta aqui!

- Não até você admitir que mudou e que não é um merda! - gritou de volta pouco se importando pelas pessoas que passavam por ela.

- Vem cá, baby!

- Não!

- Merda... Ok! Ok, eu mudei! - exclamou e a morena finalmente parou.

- Não adianta falar só pra me fazer parar.

- Eu mudei. Não consigo ver minha mudança como a sua, mas eu estou mudando aos poucos, lentamente.

- Você está. - disse se aproximando dele, mas ainda exaltada. - Sabe o que você me disse quando eu te perguntei se você já havia traído a sua noiva?

- Eu disse que não.

- Foi, mas sabe qual foi a sua razão? Você me disse que não valia a pena arriscar tudo que você tinha por causa de uma noite de sexo. Seu pensamento continua o mesmo? Ou você acha que só porque a gente não esta transando você não esta arriscando nada, não está traindo?

- Eu sei que estou traindo...

- E nada mudou, não é? Não foi o que você disse? Vai ver você só tá esperando o momento que eu vou ceder, aí você consegue me comer e chuta a minha bunda.

- Eu nunca faria isso com você! - respondeu num tom alto, claramente cheio de raiva pelas palavras que a menina usou.

- Eu sei que você não faria isso comigo, Edward. Sabe quem faria? Um merda. E eu sei que isso você não é. - suspirou. - Confia em você. Eu não posso fazer as suas escolhas, mas pensa um pouco antes de falar que você não mudou ou que você é um merda. Para de querer vestir a carapuça de cara idiota e incapaz. Me promete que você vai tentar fazer isso.

- Prometo.

- De dedinho. - disse levantando o dedo mindinho para ele apertar com o dele.

- Ok. Eu prometo.- falou entrelaçando o mindinho dele com o dela.

- Me desculpa se fui grosseira é que você me dá nos nervos quando começa com esse complexo de inferioridade. - admitiu.

- Sabe quando a gente foi lá na casa dos meus pais? Meu pai discutiu comigo pelo mesmo motivo... – contou.

- Porque ele quer seu bem. Quem quer seu bem não te põe pra baixo. Você tem potencial. Eu acredito em você.

- Obrigado. - respondeu.

- Eu não falei nada que você necessitasse agradecer.

- Eu sei. - ele disse abraçando a garota. - Mas agradeço mesmo assim. É bom saber disso, são coisas que não estou tão acostumado a ouvir.

- Então eu falo quantas vezes você precisar. - respondeu dando um beijo nos voluptuosos lábios de Edward. - Quer voltar para a festa? Ou eu estraguei tudo discutindo?

- Estragou nada. Vamos voltar, afinal a gente tá de vigia do mala do seu amigo, né? Acho bom ele ter conseguido pegar pelo menos num peitinho até agora.

- Cala a boca! - Bella riu.

- Se bem que do jeito que ele parece ser lerdo capaz de estar vomitando. Se fosse eu...

- Se fosse você o que? Que eu saiba o senhor teve atitude zero comigo. Eu quem tive que te beijar, eu quem tive que quase implorar pra gente dar uns amassos...

- Ok, ponto para você. - riu. - Mas ele é mais lerdo do que eu...

- Tá bom, Edward. Você é o fodão da parada. – falou sarcasticamente enquanto caminhavam de volta para a festa.

- Não precisa ser debochada. – murmurou.

- Só estou implicando com você. – riu.

- Jesus Cristo... – ele disse quando já estavam perto do local onde rolava grande movimento.

- Aquele é o Tyler? – questionou rindo.

O rapaz provavelmente já tinha bebido o suficiente para estar totalmente desinibido. Ele dançava coladinho com uma garota que estava aparentemente mais bêbada do que ele, em seguida os dois começaram a se beijar e pareciam mais estar tentando desentupir alguma pia.

- Sim. Não está pegando num peitinho, mas do jeito que Victoria está acredito que não vai ser muito difícil ele conseguir se dar bem. – respondeu. – É por isso que eu não bebo nessas festas.

- Caso contrário você ficaria facinha? – brincou.

- Ficaria com ressaca moral, isso é uma certeza. Já me lembro do primeiro e último porre da minha vida. Queria ser capaz de apagar esse momento da minha mente.

- Difícil, pretendo te recordar disso pro resto das nossas vidas. – falou e Bella não conseguiu deixar de se questionar se aquilo, o relacionamento dos dois, era realmente algo que seria para sempre. Ele lembraria porque eles seriam um casal ou somente amigos? Será que seria possível ser somente amigos depois de tudo isso?

- Eu consegui! – Tyler gritou ao ver os dois, em seguida voltou a beijar Victoria.

- Espero que tenha pouca gente que conheça Tyler nessa festa. – Edward disse.

- Será que eu deveria tirar uma foto? – Bella questionou. – Talvez ele não se lembre disso amanhã, né?

- É uma boa.

Em seguida os dois andaram um pouco mais pelo campus e morreram de rir com uma parte em que pessoas completamente bêbadas estavam cantando num karaokê.

- Até que ela canta bem para uma bêbada.

- Eu sei! – Bella concordou. – Mas estou tentando não focar na letra da música que ela está cantando.

- Por quê?

- É uma mulher pedindo para o cara terminar com a namorada e contar que conheceu uma mulher nova. – replicou.

- Ah... – ele respondeu.

- Desculpa. Tá foda ultimamente, sei que não deveríamos falar dessas coisas. Enfim, só comentei. Deveria ter ficado de boca calada.

- Tudo bem.

- Talvez eu devesse cantar alguma coisa. Nunca cantei num videokê porque morro de vergonha. Não tinha isso na minha lista, mas é algo que eu definitivamente nunca fiz... O que acha?

- Eu com certeza adoraria ver essa cena. – riu.

- Então me aguarde. Ela disse saindo do lado dele e depois caminhando até o local onde tinha uma lista de músicas.

Demorou um pouco para que a vez de Bella chegasse e por mais que Edward insistisse, ela não revelou em momento algum qual era a música que ia cantar. Ao subir no palco, a menina estava morrendo de vergonha. Por que diabos tinha inventado logo isso de cantar na frente de todo mundo? Se ao menos estivesse bêbada...

Quando a introdução da canção começou, ela não teve mais jeito de fugir. Acompanhou a letra que passava em uma televisão e soltou a desafinada voz.

Edward queria rir do jeito que a menina cantava, era de forma tímida e Bella com certeza passaria fome de se dependesse da voz para sobreviver, mas tentava não pensar no significado da música. O problema foi quando a canção chegou no refrão e ela olhou diretamente para ele. Era difícil não pensar que aquelas palavras não eram somente uma canção e sim o que a morena realmente sentia.

"But my love is all I have to give (Mas o meu amor é tudo que eu tenho para dar)

Without you I don't think I can live (Sem você acho que não posso viver)

I wish I could give the world to you (Eu queria poder te dar o mundo)

But love is all I have to give (Mas amor é tudo que eu tenho para dar)"

Ao fim da canção, Bella voltou para o lado de Edward com uma cara mais envergonhada ainda, achou que tinha feito besteira, mas ele a abraçou e deu um beijo na testa. Ela esperava que ele tivesse entendido as palavras dela. Ele estava começando a entender.

- A gente pode ir para casa? – ela perguntou. – Estou cansada e essa festa só tem gente bêbada.

- Ok, mas hoje eu não posso dormir.

- Tudo bem. Estou feliz só por ter te visto hoje. Você faz falta na minha vida.

- Você também faz falta na minha. – ele respondeu e estava assustado em perceber o quanto.

Os dois pegaram um taxi e foram direto para a casa de Bella. Dessa vez Edward nem subiu, apenas deu um longo beijo na morena e falou que a veria de qualquer forma na semana seguinte, nem que tivesse que mover montanhas. Queria de qualquer forma passar pelo menos uma parte de seu aniversário com a menina.

Em seguida ele foi para a casa e Lauren o esperava acordada, seu rosto claramente mostrando uma mulher cansada. Ele queria discutir, perguntar se ela achava que ele era um menino de 15 anos que tinha que ser esperado pelos pais, mas achou melhor não começar uma discussão tarde da noite.

Tomou um banho rápido após responder monossilabicamente como havia sido a noite dele com os novos amigos e depois pediu licença para poder ligar para a irmã.

- De onde você anda tirando tanto assunto para falar com Rosalie ultimamente, hein? – ela questionou se ajeitando na cama.

- Não sei, Lauren. Eu desconfio que seja pelo fato de que ela é minha irmã e que me conhece desde o momento que eu nasci. Talvez seja isso, não tenho muita certeza.

- Você não precisa ser debochado comigo, Edward.

- Você não tem que me questionar dos motivos que eu tenho para falar com minha irmã. Vou marcar com ela o que faremos no meu aniversário.

- Seria tão mais legal se pudéssemos passar só nós dois como nos últimos anos. – relembrou. – Eu até poderia tentar arrumar uma passagem para França, seria ótimo. Comemorar seus 30 anos no lugar que você mais ama nesse mundo.

- Não quero mais falar disso. – ele encerrou o assunto saindo do quarto.

Ele buscou o nome da irmã rapidamente na lista de contatos e não levou muito tempo para a mulher atender.

- Devo ficar preocupada com sua ligação essa hora da noite? – questionou de primeira.

- Não.

- Do que você precisa.

- De você.

- O que aconteceu, irmão? – perguntou preocupada por conta das palavras que ele usou.

- Tem como a gente sair no dia do meu aniversário semana que vem?

- Você vai largar a bruxa? Vai me ver no seu aniversário? – indagou surpresa.

- Sim. Você pode?

- É claro. Eu estou sempre aqui para você.

- Obrigado, Rose. Eu realmente preciso de alguém para conversar.

- Você quer me encontrar antes?

- Não, as coisas andam um pouco difíceis. No dia do meu aniversário vai ser perfeito.

- Tá bom. Até semana que vem, então.

- Até. Obrigado, irmã. Eu te amo.

- Eu também. Boa noite.

Ele terminou a ligação e quando voltou para a cama Lauren já havia caído no sono. Desligou a televisão e manteve seu corpo afastado do da noiva. Ele havia mudado, naquele momento ficou mais claro do que nunca. Sua mente estava tão confusa. O que havia acontecido para estar desse jeito? Não levou muito tempo para ter a resposta. O motivo não saia de sua cabeça e nem de seu coração.

* * *

**N/A: Eita gente confusa! Será que agora tudo melhora ou piora de vez? O que será que Edward quer com Rose? E Bella, hein? A paciência dela não parece estar funcionando tão bem quanto ultimamente. Xiii...**

**Hoje vou falar pouco porque tô muito preguiçosa e hoje finalmente é meu dia de fazer porra nenhuma hahaha. Pardon minha sinceridade HAHAHA.**

**A pergunta da semana é: Quando foi a última vez que você fez algo pela primeira vez? O que foi essa coisa?**

**Como sempre vocês recebem espiadinha do que está por vir quando mandam review. Prometo que essa semana serei mais ágil porque tem feriadão vindo por aí, ô diliça!**

**Beijoca, pessoal. Até sexta!**

**PS: A música que a Bella cantou é All I Have to Give rs.**


	19. Capítulo 18

**N/A: Obrigada Brubru pela betagem de emergência.**

**Recebi muitas respostas legais no capítulo anterior! A última coisa que eu fiz pela primeira vez foi patinar no gelo, mas esse ano foi um ano de várias novidades para mim. Fiz tatuagem, rolei na neve, fiz boneco de neve, fui pra Disney, visitei Hogwarts, corri no telhado HAHAHA. Um ano de ótimas e inusitadas primeiras.**

**Seguinte, a Bella menciona nesse capítulo que ouviu uma música no rádio. Quem gosta de ler ouvindo música, pode colocar pra tocar a música, mas é pra colocar só na hora que ela fala isso, não vão me colocar antes com fogo na perereca. Só tirar o espaço e substituir as coisas entre parênteses e colar o link no seu navegador.**

bit (ponto) ly (barra) Q1zL8a

**Agora podem ler.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 18**_

O dia de Edward tinha começado com um café na cama feito por Lauren. Era o dia em que completava 30 anos. Seus aniversários sempre começavam dessa forma.

- Parabéns! – ela disse dando um beijo rápido nos lábios do rapaz.

- Obrigado. – ele agradeceu.

- Aqui está seu presente. – ela disse o oferecendo um embrulho. – Abre primeiro.

Edward não ficou surpreso ao ver um Rolex. Lauren sempre dava presentes caros no dia do aniversário dele, normalmente era algo que o enchia os olhos e que ele não via a hora de poder sair e exibir, mas dessa vez ele apenas agradeceu e pareceu estar mais interessado na comida do que no valioso relógio.

Lauren não estava feliz com o fato que o rapaz não iria passar o dia inteiro com ela. Tentou de todas as formas durante a semana insistir para que ele mudasse de ideia, até mesmo conseguiu ficar 4 dias fora do trabalho para o dar total atenção e planejar as coisas do casamento, mas não importava o tanto que ela insistisse, Edward estava com a mente feita e iria passar o dia com Rose.

Quando a hora do almoço se aproximou, Edward se despediu de Lauren e a loira fez questão de o lembrar que eles tinham uma reserva às 20h num restaurante novo super recomendado que abrira no Upper East Side. Edward afirmou que voltaria para a casa antes disso para que pudessem jantar juntos e aquilo deixou a mulher um pouco mais conformada.

Rose aguardava Edward numa pizzaria barata no Harlem. Queria fazer uma reserva num lugar mais caro, mas Edward disse que sentia saudades da comida de lá e a irmã não teve como negar, afinal de contas lembrava dos tempos em que quando mais novos eles juntavam moedas para comprar uma fatia de pizza do local e ainda tinham que dividir irmãmente. Fazia um desenho no guardanapo tentando disfarçar a ansiedade que vinha sentindo durante toda a semana.

- Mais de 3 décadas de vida e até hoje você só sabe desenhar bonequinho de pauzinho, irmã? – Edward questionou sentando-se a mesa que a irmã estava.

- Como se você fosse um Picasso. – debochou. – Feliz aniversário, pirralho. 30 anos, já tá na hora de tomar juízo, né?

- Todo ano a mesma coisa.

- Pelo menos esse ano eu tive a chance de falar pessoalmente. – sorriu. – Me deixa te abraçar!

- Tão sentimental... – ele disse, mas abraçou a irmã. – És uma cordeira em pele de lobo.

- Me deixa. Quero saber o que aconteceu. Eu andei a semana inteira preocupada.

- Já pediu nossa pizza? – questionou.

- Ainda não.

- Então pede.

- Para de me enrolar! – ela pediu.

- Uma _stuffed pizza_, por favor. – Edward gritou e o garçom anotou o pedido. Eles sempre gritavam quando criança.

- Pronto, você já pediu. Agora me conta!

- Fofoqueira, hein? Aposto que contou para a mamãe que eu queria te encontrar.

- Contei mesmo.

- Ela ficou chateada que não a chamei?

- Ficou.

- Eu vou ligar pra ela. A gente passa o dia da independência juntos, ok? Prometo.

- Sério? Lauren não vai implicar? Estou chocada com os últimos acontecimentos.

- Então se prepara.

- Ai meu Deus... O que houve, Edward?

- Eu preciso de um favor.

- O quê?

- Eu estou pensando em trabalhar. Queria saber se você pode tentar arrumar alguma coisa para mim no banco que você trabalha. – falou.

- Você quer trabalhar? – Rose questionou surpresa.

- Sim. Eu quero ter algo para me estabilizar. Estou pensando em conversar com Lauren e romper nosso noivado, mas eu quero saber que eu vou sair da casa dela e não depender de ninguém.

- Calma. – ela pediu. – É muita informação para a minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Você quer largar Lauren? É isso mesmo? Eu estou sonhando ou isso é realidade?

- Para de palhaçada, Rose. Estou falando sério.

- Desculpa, estou falando assim porque estou completamente chocada. Embora eu torcesse para que esse momento chegasse, eu jamais imaginei que de fato iria acontecer. Isso é por causa de Bella? Vocês ainda estão juntos?

- Sim, a gente ainda está junto, mas não quero simplesmente terminar com Lauren e ficar na mesma situação dependendo de Bella. Eu quero um emprego, quero tentar ganhar meu próprio dinheiro.

- Ela sabe disso?

- Não. E não quero que ninguém conte. – ele disse. Tinha medo de alguma coisa dar errada e Bella pensasse que ele era um fracassado. – Será que você consegue alguma coisa no banco?

- Não sei, irmão. Eles são seletivos, eles não são muito fãs dessa coisa de nepotismo. Acho que vai ser difícil, mas a gente pode tentar, é claro. Eu preparo o seu currículo e falo com o pessoal do RH, eles vão provavelmente querer marcar uma entrevista. – falou.

- Ok.

- Posso dar minha opinião?

- Claro.

- Não acho que vai ser a melhor coisa para você. A gente pode tentar, claro. Mas você tem que achar algo que vá te fazer feliz, Edward. Um trabalho não é apenas algo para te dar dinheiro, é algo que você tem que fazer pelo resto da vida, você tem que ter pelo menos um pouco de intimidade com o que você vai fazer. Me promete que caso isso não dê certo, você vai continuar tentando? Tenta pensar em algo que está no seu coração, algo que você consegue se imaginar fazendo... Num momento de desespero eu sei que trabalhar comigo pode ser a sua melhor opção, mas já que agora você resolveu sair do ninho, quero que me prometa que vai tentar expandir seus horizontes.

- Tá. – ele respondeu.

- Eu falo isso tudo e você me fala "tá"?

- Você pediu pra eu prometer e eu prometi, ué.

- Porra, fiz um discurso praticamente. Tá. Grandes merda.

- Eu prometo, cara irmã Rosalie, que vou tentar expandir meus horizontes e mesmo que essa ideia de emprego no banco dê errado, vou continuar procurando alguma coisa para fazer.

- Melhorou. – sorriu. – Estou tão feliz por você, Edward. Sei que hoje é seu aniversário, seu dia e blá blá blá, mas essa notícia fez o _meu _dia.

- Não vai fofocar para a mamãe.

- Tá bom. – rolou os olhos.

- Eu estou com medo. – confessou.

- Eu entendo. – ela disse esticando a mão para o assegurar que tudo ia ficar bem. – Não fica se preocupando com isso não.

- Tenho medo de não ser capaz, porque as vezes eu acho que eu não sou capaz, mas eu quero aprender, sabe? Tenho medo de falarem que eu não sirvo para nada.

- Não pensa assim, irmão. É claro que você sabe. Todo mundo é bom em alguma coisa, na verdade todo mundo é bom em várias coisas, você só precisa saber no que você tem talento. Vai dar tudo certo, tá bom? Você pode sempre contar comigo. Eu sempre quis te ajudar, só achei que o momento em que você me pediria isso nunca iria chegar.

- Obrigado. Esse é o melhor presente de aniversário que você pode me dar.

- Que bom, porque não comprei nada para você. – riu. – Juro que tentei procurar alguma coisa, mas não sabia nada que podia te dar. Eu pago pela pizza, ok?

- Tudo bem. – sorriu.

Os dois passaram um bom tempo conversando. Edward falou um pouco para irmã de como o relacionamento dele com Bella estava progredindo e Rose contou ao irmão que ela e Emmett estavam conversando sobre ter filhos, mas que nenhuma decisão havia sito tomada ainda. Lembraram também dos aniversários de Edward quando criança e aquilo foi motivo para fazer Edward quase perder a hora.

- Tenho que encontrar Bella. – Edward falou. – Ela disse que tem uma novidade para mim.

- Mistério! Também quero saber o que é!

- Larga de ser fofoqueira, Rose! – riu. – A gente se fala durante a semana, ok?

- Claro! Feliz aniversário, meu irmão! – o abraçou. – Torço para que daqui pra frente tudo mude.

- Eu também.

Edward e Bella conversaram pouco durante a semana. Lauren estava em cima de Edward com as coisas do casamento e o tempo era escasso. Iam marcar de se encontrar no Central Park, mas Edward pediu que eles ficassem apenas no apartamento de Bella conversando. A morena não negou, queria passar o tempo com ele independente de onde fosse.

Edward bateu na porta do apartamento de Bella e foi recebido com um abraço. Ela pulou nos braços dele e seu rosto imediatamente se afundou no cabelo dela, sentindo o gostoso cheiro de shampoo.

- Feliz aniversário. – ela disse dando um beijo na bochecha dele e em seguida nos lábios.

- Obrigado, baby. – falou e depois pegou a morena no colo. – Meu presente!

- Edward! – ela gargalhou. – Me solta!

- Não! Você é meu presente de aniversário. Agora eu já peguei pra mim, sou aniversariante e eu tenho direito de ter o presente que eu quero. – falou levando a morena até a cama enquanto ela gargalhava.

- Para de ser bobo. – falou e em seguida ele a jogou na cama. Seu corpo caiu sobre o dela e ele a beijou. Bella não lembrava muito bem o que estava falando ou o que estava acontecendo.

- Bem melhor. – ele disse enfiando a cabeça no espaço entre o pescoço e ombro dela. – O melhor momento do meu dia.

- Quer vir se engraçar para cima de mim, né? E depois fica falando que eu estou ficando tarada.

- Não. – ele levantou a cabeça. – Não estou falando de nada sexual, mas isso aqui. Você.

- Então já que você está tão feliz assim por dizer que eu sou seu presente, não vai se decepcionar com o que eu comprei para você, ok?

- Eu falei que não precisava de nada.

- Eu sei! Não comprei nada caro, até porque não sou rica, mas eu vi esse negócio e lembrei de você. – contou.

- O que é?

- Se você levantar de cima de mim eu posso te mostrar. – riu.

- Ah não, então não quero! – resmungou.

- Larga de ser bobo, Edward. Deixa eu levantar.

- Depois.

- Você é pesado, sabia?

- Quando você tiver ficando roxa eu saio, prometo. – resmungou mais uma vez afundando a cabeça no pescoço da morena.

- Já que você não quer levantar, eu tenho outra coisa pra mostrar que não vai exigir que a gente saia da cama. É a novidade que eu falei que tinha.

- O que é? – questionou com um sorriso safado.

- Olha esse seu sorriso! E eu sou a tarada... – sorriu. – Desabotoa minha blusa.

- Você vai me mostrar seus peitos? – questionou confuso.

- Não, abre logo, Edward!

Edward desabotoou os três primeiros botões da blusa e algo chamou sua atenção. Tinha uma linha preta perto do ombro de Bella. Ele abaixou a manga da blusa e ficou perplexo com o que viu. Era uma tatuagem. Uma estrela cadente deveras similar a que ele havia desenhado três meses atrás.

- Eu queria fazer isso, lembra? Uma tatuagem estava na minha lista. Eu fui num estúdio essa semana e resolvi fazer, mas não sabia o que desenhar exatamente. Aí lembrei da estrela cadente. Achei que ficou bonita. – ela falou esperando alguma reação dele.

- Ficou lindo. Queria ter ido com você.

- Foi no impulso, mas sei lá, eu gostei de ter feito sozinha. Foi legal, saí toda contente. – riu.

- Eu amei. – disse dando um beijo ao lado do local.

- O que a gente vai fazer de verdade? – questionou.

- Ficar aqui beijando e falando. – respondeu. – Vai me deixar bastante feliz.

- Sobre o que você quer falar?

- Sobre qualquer coisa. Sobre você. Me conta como foi a sua semana.

- Um saco. O ponto alto foi Tyler e Victoria.

- O que houve?

- Nem se olham na cara.

- Como assim? O que aconteceu?

- Depois da festa eles se pegaram mais uma vez na faculdade, mas depois Victoria falou para Tyler que não queria mais nada com ele porque ele a pediu em namoro. Garota ridícula.

- Vai ver ela não queria namorar, ué.

- Então falasse que não queria namorar. Quem perde é ela, porque Tyler é muito legal.

- Tyler é muito legal. – ele imitou fazendo uma voz fina.

- Para de bobagem. Você sabe que ele é legal. Ele ficou super chateado, mas agora acho que a chateação virou raiva. Tomara que ela se arrependa quando ele aparecer com alguém melhor.

- Olha você comprando a briga dele.

- Compro mesmo, ele é meu amigo. Garota ridícula.

- Meu Deus, como você é invocadinha. – disse dando uma mordida no pescoço da morena.

- Ai, Edward! Assim machuca.

- Desculpa. – deu um beijo nos lábios dela. – Eu estou feliz, sabia?

- É? – sorriu. – Isso me deixa feliz.

- Você me deixa feliz. – ele replicou.

- Para de ser meigo comigo, hoje é seu aniversário. Eu que tenho que ser meiga. – riu. – Me deixa pegar seu presente, por favor.

- Não. Já estou abraçado com meu presente.

- Sério. – ela falou. – Deixa eu levantar, vai.

Ele saiu de cima da morena e a observou abotoar a blusa. Em seguida ela se levantou e caminhou até o armário. Pegou um embrulho e com o braço esticado entregou para Edward.

- É super simples. – ela falou ao ver o homem desembrulhar o pacote. – É um diário. Eu sei que é ridículo assim quando eu falo, mas ele é até sofisticado, é de couro e as folhas são grossas e bonitas. Bom, ele me lembrou você porque as vezes você duvida muito de si mesmo ou acha que não faz grandes coisas. Queria que você usasse isso para anotar cada elogio, cada momento em que você se sente feliz, cada vez que você vê que mudou algo na sua vida... Não é um diário para você ficar contando dos seus dias, mas algo para te ajudar toda vez que você achar que as coisas não estão boas ou que você não é capaz.

Era de fato algo simples e justamente isso que havia tocado Edward. Como podia algo tão simples significar tanto? Aquele diário não valia milhões de dólares, provavelmente nem chamaria atenção em um lugar. Não era algo que ele sairia por aí exibindo, mas tinha um valor enorme para ele naquele momento.

- Obrigado. – respondeu. – É...

- Idiota? – riu nervosa.

- Não. É perfeito. Obrigado, Bella. – agradeceu puxando a menina para perto dele. – Obrigado, baby.

- De nada. Só comprei porque achei que seria bom para você.

- Obrigado. – sorriu. – Tentarei te compensar no seu aniversário.

- Meu aniversário é em setembro. – falou como se isso fosse um empecilho.

- E o que tem?

- Nada. – falou sacodindo a cabeça. Hoje era o aniversário dele, não queria ter que lembrá-lo que o dia do casamento era daqui há 2 meses, em agosto. – Quero só ver se você vai usar...

- Eu vou. Prometo.

Os dois ficaram de chamego. Falando as mais diversas bobagens. Os ponteiros do relógio iam rodando e a hora em que Edward deveria partir para passar o resto do dia com Lauren finalmente chegou.

- Eu tenho que ir, baby. – informou. – Não queria, mas tenho.

- Tudo bem. – disse o levando até a porta, mas sabia que tinha que fazer algo antes que ele partisse, o problema era ter coragem.

- Obrigado por tudo. – ele agradeceu dando um beijo na morena e logo depois foi caminhando na frente dela para que ela o pudesse deixar na porta.

- Ei... Calma, eu quero te dar uma coisa antes de você ir embora. – a morena falou pegando um envelope que estava dentro de uma gaveta. Sua mão chacoalhava um pouco quando entregou para Edward e ele percebeu, mas achou melhor não comentar nada. Ela parecia vulnerável demais para que fizesse uma brincadeirinha que provavelmente a deixaria sem graça.

- O que é isso? – ele questionou pronto para abrir o envelope e ver o conteúdo.

- Não abre aqui. – Bella pediu. – Nem acredito que estou te entregando isso, mas por favor, eu vou morrer de vergonha se você ler isso na minha frente.

- Ok.

- Promete que só vai ler quando chegar em casa.

- Eu prometo.

- Tá.

- Vou tentar te ver amanhã, ok? – perguntou envolvendo a morena num abraço e abaixando o rosto para dar um beijo nos femininos lábios.

- Ok. – ela disse abrindo a porta para que ele pudesse ir embora. Doía pensar que agora ele passaria o resto do dia com outra pessoa. – Ei, Edward, calma...me devolve a carta?

- Por quê? – questionou confuso parado na porta.

- Porque... sei lá. – tentou justificar, mas estava nervosa demais para isso.

- Você não pode me dar algo e depois pedir de volta. – brincou.

- Eu sei... – lamentou. – Só não...não deixa isso atrapalhar a gente, ok? Me promete.

- O que houve, baby? – dessa vez não tinha um pingo de humor em sua voz. Edward queria entender o porque do nervosismo da menina e estava cada vez mais curioso para saber o que diabos estava escrito naquele papel que tinha em mãos.

- Nada. Bobagem minha. – sacodiu a cabeça. – Desculpa estar te atrasando. Vá curtir o resto do seu aniversário. Parabéns.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu com um leve beijo nos lábios da morena.

Edward sabia que tinha prometido a menina que iria ler a carta somente quando estivesse em casa, mas assim que ela fechou a porta ele estava abrindo o envelope. Enquanto chamava o elevador, assimilava o que Bella havia escrito em uma linda grafia.

_Sei que em aniversários as pessoas dão cartões Hallmark, mas nenhum pareceu me agradar._

_Sabe uma coisa que eu nunca fiz? Escrevi uma carta de amor. Não que isso seja uma, mas eu andei pensando em umas coisas que eu queria te falar e acho que eu nunca vou ter coragem. Então eu decidi escrever, mas também não deu certo. Aí eu ouvi uma música no rádio e bom, ela dizia tudo. Espero que eu tenha coragem de te entregar isso. Desculpa se é o pior presente de aniversário da sua vida. Acho que nem deveria estar sendo tão honesta. Minha vontade agora é de parar de escrever, mas por outro lado eu quero ter coragem de te dar esse papel. Se eu te entreguei, aposto que agora você está pensando "Vamos lá, Bella, o que você quer falar que está me enrolando?". _

_É isso..._

"_Eu gostaria que eu fosse a sua garota favorita. Eu gostaria que você pensasse que eu fosse a razão de você estar no mundo. Eu gostaria que meu sorriso fosse o seu tipo favorito de sorriso. Eu gostaria que o jeito como eu me visto fosse o seu tipo favorito de estilo. Eu gostaria que você não conseguisse me entender, mas que você sempre quisesse saber o que eu tinha._

_Eu gostaria que você segurasse a minha mão quando eu estivesse chateada. Eu gostaria que você nunca esquecesse o meu olhar quando nós nos conhecemos. Eu gostaria que eu tivesse um lugar na pele que você amasse secretamente porque estaria em um lugar escondido que ninguém mais poderia ver. _

_Basicamente, eu gostaria que você me amasse. Eu gostaria que você precisasse de mim. Eu gostaria que você soubesse que quando eu dissesse dois torrões de açúcar, na verdade eu queria três. _

_Eu gostaria que sem mim o seu coração se partisse. Sim, eu gostaria que sem mim você passasse o resto de suas noites acordado. Eu gostaria que sem mim você não pudesse comer. Sim, eu gostaria que eu fosse a última coisa em sua mente antes de dormir."_

_Bella._

A primeira reação de Edward foi ficar sem palavras e paralisado, mesmo com o elevador já estando no 15º andar. A segunda foi sair do lugar em que estava e ir correndo até a porta de Bella. Tocou a campainha sem parar até que a morena abrisse a porta.

- O que houve? – questionou, mas viu que ele tinha a carta dela em mãos. Percebeu imediatamente o que havia acontecido. – Edward... você prometeu.

- Me desculpa. – ele falou e Bella notou pela primeira vez que ele tinha o mesmo olhar de desespero que ela. Sem pedir autorização, Edward foi entrando na casa e Bella, como se estivesse com medo de qual seria a reação dele após ler aquela carta, foi dando passos para trás.

- Ignora o que eu escrevi. – pediu. – Foi bobagem, eu sei.

- Não. – disse sacodindo a cabeça.

- Por favor...

- Quando a gente se conheceu, você pareceu estar vendo uma miragem. Eu nunca vou esquecer. – confessou.

- Edward...

- E você tem o sorriso mais bonito que eu já vi.

- Eu tenho um dente torto. – inconscientemente rebateu.

- Não tem nada de artificial nele. Eu adoro a forma como você se veste e também quando você se despe, e não digo despir somente em relação a roupas. Não sei se eu vou poder segurar a sua mão todas as vezes que você estiver chateada porque muitas vezes acho que a culpa da sua chateação é minha. – admitiu.

Bella assimilava cada palavra dele e ao mesmo tempo tentava desesperadamente não escutá-las. Era demais. A vontade que tinha era de sentar e começar a chorar. E de preferência, no colo dele.

Edward lia mais uma vez a carta, pegando detalhes que se esquecera de citar.

- Eu tenho não _um_ lugar favorito no seu corpo que eu amo secretamente. Tenho dois. – falou se aproximando da menina. Primeiro beijou o pescoço dela e em seguida ajoelhou-se, levantando sutilmente a blusa da morena, de forma que era possível ver seu umbigo. Deu um beijo logo abaixo. – Você se arrepia toda quando eu beijo esses dois lugares.

- Edward... – ela disse com olhos marejados, tentando se segurar o máximo para não deixar as lágrimas caírem. Suas mãos passavam pelo cabelo dele e ela queria que ele parasse e ao mesmo tempo continuasse para sempre.

- E eu queria tanto, mas tanto ser indiferente a você. Queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Queria que você nunca tivesse parado para falar comigo. Queria não ter te beijado e ter colocado você em uma situação nada confortável. Queria nunca sentir as coisas que você me faz sentir. Queria não precisar de você, queria não perder noites de sono pensando onde eu fui me meter. Queria não dormir pensando em te ver no dia seguinte, queria não acordar ansioso para te ver. Queria não te amar, porque sou egoísta de continuar te vendo e querendo sempre mais, sem poder te dar a segurança de que isso é pra sempre ou de que um dia eu poderei ser verdadeiramente seu. E sinceramente acredito que você merece alguém melhor do que eu. Mas eu te amo e me pego pensando em maneiras de tentar ser uma pessoa melhor para você, quando na verdade eu não consigo nem ser uma pessoa melhor para mim mesmo. – desabafou.

Bella se surpreendeu com cada palavra. Era possível ver a dor da face de Edward e todo o peso que ele sentia. Embora eles conversassem várias vezes, foi a primeira vez que ele resolveu reconhecer tudo aquilo que estava se passando em sua mente.

- Sai do chão. – ela pediu.

- Eu não sei o que fazer da minha vida, Bella. – confessou com os olhos embaçados.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – disse puxando o braço dele e o forçando a ficar em pé. – Tem que ficar tudo bem!

- Me desculpa. – ele pediu abraçando a morena.

- Não tem porque pedir desculpas.

- Você está chorando. – ele disse e a morena percebeu que de fato algumas lágrimas haviam deixado seus olhos.

- Foi bobeira. – respondeu o abraçando de volta e ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Eu te amo. – declarou. – Isso só pode ser amor.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – repetiu.

- Vai sim... – ele concordou abaixando o rosto e descansando a cabeça no pescoço da menina.

- Eu também te amo, você já sabe disso. – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Eu sei. – disse dando um beijo no pescoço dela. – Posso passar a noite aqui?

- Claro que pode, mas Lauren não está te esperando? – questionou.

- Eu quero passar meu aniversário com você.

- Eu não vou te impedir, Edward, mas você sabe que isso vai ter consequências, não é?

- Eu sei. – assentiu. – Eu não me importo.

- E se tudo vier abaixo? Ela vai desconfiar. – disse.

- Não sei, baby. – ele deu os ombros. – Eu não quero pensar nisso. Só quero ficar aqui com você. Só isso.

- Ok. – falou passando a mão pelo rosto dele.

O coração dela batia acelerado, era como se toda a angústia e amor que sentia estivesse ali, transparecido na face de Edward. Eles estavam no mesmo ponto, sentindo as mesmas coisas e ansiando também por algo em comum: um ao outro.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele disse.

- Claro que vai. – beijou os lábios dele.

Eles se beijaram de forma intensa, de uma maneira que tentavam transparecer através das pequenas carícias o que estavam sentindo. Quando seus lábios se separaram, a morena continuou com pequenos beijos pelo maxilar dele, caminhando vagarosamente até que pudesse morder o lóbulo da orelha do homem que amava.

- Me ama... – ela sussurrou tímida.

- Eu já te amo. – respondeu.

A garota então olhou nos olhos dele, esperando que ele entendesse exatamente o que ela estava falando. Quando a realização do que ela havia falado de fato foi compreendida, o rapaz pareceu hesitante.

- Bella, eu não sou...

- É minha escolha. – interrompeu. – Eu escolho você. Esperei um longo tempo para me sentir assim, para me sentir amada. Não se desmereça, não diga que não é digno de mim, pois é uma ofensa não só a você quanto a mim, porque eu escolho você. Não escolheria ninguém além de você.

Edward apenas assentiu e a beijou, porque afinal de contas, não havia outra coisa a ser feita. Seria possível expressar em palavras o que era o amor que ele sentia? Que ela sentia? Era difícil. Palavras não têm o mesmo significado que um beijo bem dado, uma carícia que conforta, um sorriso apaixonado e sexo feito com amor.

Ela o puxou para cama, o convidando, o permitindo ser o homem pelo qual aguardou. Estava nervosa, afinal, era difícil não estar. Tudo que tinha acontecido na última hora havia sido uma loucura. A declaração que resolveu fazer e principalmente a que ouviu. Queria ir com calma. Não tinha pressa, nunca teve, afinal, se tivesse, já teria dormido com outros por aí. Não precisava de velas, de música romântica ou dos clichês vistos em filmes produzidos para fazer mulheres chorarem ou ansiarem por um amor inalcançável. Precisava apenas se sentir amada e ironicamente era por um homem que estava longe de ser o rapaz perfeito visto numa grande tela de cinema.

O homem retirou os sapatos e se juntou a garota na cama, seu corpo caía sobre o dela e eles ficaram apenas se beijando, tentando deixar seus corações um pouco mais calmos e fazendo com que o nervosismo ficasse cada vez mais distante. Ele, surpreendentemente – ao menos para Bella -, foi o primeiro a tomar uma iniciativa. Pegou o tecido da blusa da menina e levantou. A morena o ajudou e em seguida fez a mesma coisa, parecendo mais inocente e inexperiente do que gostaria, apenas seguindo os passos dele. Para sua sorte, Edward não a julgava, apenas queria fazer com que ela se sentisse confortável.

- Se você quiser parar, você fala... Não estou esperando nada de você além do que você se sentir confortável para fazer. – avisou.

- Eu sei. – assentiu. – Eu quero... muito.

- Ok. – sorriu.

Dessa vez ela que teve atitude em beijá-lo. Aquilo não era difícil, eles estavam cansados de fazer isso. Suas mãos vagavam já conhecendo cada parte do corpo dele. Tocou a bunda do rapaz, empurrando o corpo dele contra o dela, se esfregando sem ter vergonha alguma, pois não havia porque se envergonhar por sentir desejo. Edward foi com mãos habilidosas retirar o sutiã da menina. Não quis esperar, nem quis brincar e muito menos provocar. Chupou um dos mamilos dela enquanto sua mão dava o cuidado que seus lábios momentaneamente não podiam dar ao outro. A morena adorava a sensibilidade que sentia naquele local e a atenção que Edward dava. Já havia tentado algumas vezes fazer a mesma coisa com ele e achava divertida a reação que ele tinha, pois sempre ficava arrepiado.

Ele foi descendo pelo corpo dela, beijando a barriga da garota e seu lugar preferido, bem abaixo do umbigo. Puxou o short que ela usava juntamente com a calcinha e jogou no chão. Seus dedos tocaram o sexo dela e Bella sentia seu coração batendo tão forte que achou que fosse ter um ataque.

Pediu que ela dobrasse as pernas, de forma que as plantas de seus pés tocassem o colchão. Veio distribuindo beijos por uma perna, em seguida pela outra, até tocar a virilha da menina. Em seguida sua língua percorreu o sexo dela por completo. Seus movimentos eram devagar, não querendo torturar a menina, mas sim saborear o momento. Os olhos de Bella se fechavam e abriram. Algumas vezes mordia o lábio, outras os molhava com sua língua. Não sabia se levantava o rosto para ver melhor o que ele estava fazendo ou se permanecia assim, deitada. Sentiu um dedo dele penetrá-la enquanto os lábios dele chupavam seu clitóris. Às vezes parecia demais, às vezes parecia pouco.

- Vai um pouco mais rápido. – pediu e ele atendeu. Ouviu a satisfação dela num longo gemido.

De repente, ele adicionou mais um dedo. Inicialmente foi desconfortável, mas o desconforto logo foi esquecido graças ao movimento contínuo que ele fazia com a língua.

Bella estava quase lá, faltava pouco, sentia. Seus dedos do pé se curvavam, suas mãos agarravam a colcha da cama. Seus dentes fincavam em seu lábio inferior, largando somente para que Edward pudesse ouvir seus gemidos e o contínuo som de seu nome ecoando pelo quarto na doce voz feminina da pessoa que ele amava.

Ele retirou os dedos, enquanto ela respirava ofegante. Edward continuava com pequenas carícias no local, sentindo em sua mão o quão excitada ela estava. Ela o olhou com o seu típico sorriso bobo pós-orgasmo. Edward riu, ele amava a ver assim.

- Vem cá. – ela chamou. – Mas tira as calças antes.

- Ah, é assim? – ele sorriu maliciosamente, brincando com a menina. – Eu tenho todo o trabalho de tirar seu short e você já vem me mandando ficar pelado?

- Eu ainda estou um pouco sem forças. Fora que acho melhor você tirar logo mesmo, pois tem alguma coisa desesperada para sair desse confinamento. – riu enquanto descaradamente esfregava o joelho no volume que estava formado na calça do rapaz.

- Não. – sacodiu a cabeça ainda sorrindo. – Vem tirar.

A morena se fingiu de brava, mas rapidamente estava de joelhos na cama removendo o cinto dele enquanto Edward mordiscava seu pescoço. Abriu o botão e depois o zíper. Nem sequer abaixou as calças dele, o tomou em sua mão fazendo os movimentos que já conhecia bem.

- Apressada. – brincou.

- Não é pressa. – respondeu dando um beijo nos lábios dele que foi tão suave e doce, que era a pura contradição com a menina sapeca que o masturbava. – É desejo. Eu te quero tanto.

Ele permitiu que ela o tocasse, sabia que aquilo não excitava somente a ele. Com calma ela foi abaixando a calça dele, juntamente a cueca até o momento em que seria impossível fazer isso sem que ele saísse da cama. Edward então se levantou e ficou nu por completo. Foi o momento em que ela voltou a ficar nervosa. Era evidente no olhar dela.

- Se você ficar nervosa vai ser pior. – ele informou.

- Eu sei. Acho que é a ansiedade que me deixa assim. – respirou fundo e ele a beijou devagar. Os ombros dela relaxaram e ela claramente ficou mais calma.

Edward voltou para cama, mas assim que estava prestes a se deitar em cima dela, recordou-se de algo que tinha esquecido por completo.

- Não tenho camisinha. – informou. – Merda, eu não vou transar com você sem camisinha, Bella.

- Calma, campeão. – Bella riu. – Eu tenho.

- Tem? – questionou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Tenho. Que foi? Para de me olhar assim. Eu sabia que ia acontecer. Não sabia que ia ser hoje, mas ia acontecer. Uma hora eu sabia que sim.

- Onde tá? – perguntou.

Ela se levantou e foi até uma gaveta de onde tirou uma caixinha. Caminhou de volta para cama enquanto abriu um dos envelopinhos de plástico. Com a camisinha em mãos, colocou o látex na ereção de Edward e em seguida o olhou com uma expressão de "eu fiz certo?".

Com as mãos na cintura dela, Edward a puxou para a cama. A morena se deitou e o corpo dele caiu sobre o dela. Suas digitais tocavam os fios de cabelo dela enquanto a garota tinha um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

- Eu te amo. – ele confessou. – É difícil exprimir isso. É como se as palavras não fossem o suficiente. Não é da boca pra fora. Eu sinto isso e tenho certeza que é real porque nunca foi assim. Por ninguém.

- Eu acredito. Confio em você. – admitiu. – E também te amo, Edward. Muito. Caso eu não acreditasse nos seus sentimentos e nos meus, jamais estaria aqui, dessa forma.

Eles se beijaram até o momento em que os dois não conseguiam aguentar mais de antecipação. Ele olhou nos olhos dela e estava muito mais nervoso do que a menina, embora ela não fosse a pessoa mais tranquila do universo naquele momento.

- Eu vou devagar. – falou enquanto se guiava para a entrada dela.

- Ok. – concordou segurando os braços dele. Sentia um frio na barriga enorme.

Eram muitas sensações ao mesmo tempo. Doía, incomodava e quando ele empurrou o quadril, Bella sentiu uma ardência conforme ele a preenchia. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas quando ela os abriu, percebeu que ele a observava preocupado, respirando ofegante. Ele não disse nada, era tão evidente em seus olhos o amor que sentia por ela, que as emoções começaram a tomar conta dela.

- Não chora. Tá doendo tanto assim? – indagou.

- Não. – sacodiu a cabeça de um lado pro outro. – Incomoda, mas não é por isso que eu estou chorando.

O choro dela vinha pelo sentimento de saber que ele era o homem que ela escolheu e que ela era correspondida.

Edward colocou as mãos no rosto dela e a beijou com calma, devagar. Seus lábios exploravam os da menina, sentia o salgado gosto das lágrimas dela, contradizendo com a doce boca feminina. Ela brincava com o cabelo dele, fazendo um carinho que os confortava e os assegurava que aquilo era certo. Não importava se existia Lauren, se existiam um _porém_, um _mas_, um _entretanto_. Acima de tudo existia o amor.

Ele mexeu o quadril mais uma vez, agora quase retirando seu membro por completo, para longo em seguida a preencher de novo. Suas estocadas eram devagar, tentando deixar a menina se acostumar a sensação de tê-lo dentro dela. Ainda era desconfortável, estava longe de ser a coisa mais prazerosa do universo como falavam, mas Bella sabia que era normal sentir isso na primeira vez.

- Eu te amo. – ela disse o abraçando.

- Eu também, baby. – suspirou. – Você está bem?

- Aham.

- Tenta mexer um pouco os quadris. – falou tocando a cintura dela e ela fez o que ele falou. Não mudou muito no que ela sentia, mas fazia os movimentos juntos a ele.

Ela o beijou e em seguida sentiu a mão dele tocar seu clitóris. Era bom, mas sentia que não seria o suficiente para fazê-la gozar novamente. O vai e vem dos quadris dele era tremendamente sexy para ela e senti-lo dentro dela definitivamente era o momento mais erótico de sua vida e ao mesmo tempo o mais emocional.

- Eu queria que isso estivesse sendo tão bom pra você quanto pra mim. – ele disse.

- Mas está. – o assegurou.

O sexo para Edward nunca fora desse jeito. Não era somente pelo fato de que Bella era virgem, mas sim porque jamais esteve tão emocionalmente envolvido com alguém da forma que estava com a morena, sua _baby_. Tentava o máximo que podia não aumentar a velocidade de suas estocadas, com medo de que fosse a machucar caso fosse muito mais rápido. Porém, conforme seu desejo ia aumentando, seus quadris pareciam ter vontade própria.

- Não espera por mim. – ela disse sentindo os quadris dele cada vez mais rápidos, pelos sons que ele fazia, só podia imaginar que ele estava perto.

Seu ritmo ficou errático e com um grunhido, ele gozou. Continuou dentro dela enquanto mesmo com a respiração ofegante, tentava a beijar e torcia para que aquela não tivesse sido uma experiência decepcionante para a menina. Felizmente, estava longe de ser.

Quando ele saiu de dentro dela, foi estranho. Era como se por mais que a sensação fosse desconfortável, Bella sentisse falta dele ali. Edward descartou a camisinha, vendo que o látex estava um pouco sujo de sangue e voltou para a cama.

Bella estava sentada na cama, encarando uma marca de sangue no lençol.

- Você está bem? Arrependida? – questionou.

- De forma alguma arrependida. É só... meio louco. Eu estou bem, sinto um pouco de incomodo ainda lá, mas acho que daqui a pouco passa. – falou ainda olhando para a marca no lençol.

- Bella? Baby?

- O quê?

- Levanta. Vem cá.

- O que foi? – questionou levantando.

Edward foi até a cama e puxou o lençol. Em seguida o jogou dentro da maquina de lavar.

- Eu sei que você tem TOC com essas coisas de limpeza. Sei que você não ia conseguir dormir no lençol sujo. Tudo bem. – confessou e a morena sorriu. Ele sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando. Ele pegou a cueca que estava no chão e a vestiu. – Me fala onde fica outro lençol que eu forro a cama.

A morena pegou um lençol na gaveta e entregou para ele.

- Eu vou ao banheiro, ok? – perguntou e ele apenas deu um beijo nos lábios dela.

Ao entrar no pequeno espaço, a morena se olhou no banheiro. Não tinha muita diferença, exceto que ela tinha o cabelo meio bagunçado, os lábios inchados e um sorriso tão grande que se alguém a visse na rua iria pensar "Ah, essa menina se deu bem hoje!". Ela se limpou e em seguida saiu indo em direção ao armário de roupas, vestindo uma calcinha e um blusão. Edward estava sentado na cama, a esperando. Ela ficou parada entre as pernas dele e o rapaz logo envolveu a cintura dela com os braços.

- Obrigada.

- Por que você está me agradecendo?

- Você foi gentil.

- Você não tem que me agradecer por isso. Na verdade eu que tenho que te agradecer.

- Por quê?

- Por me amar, apesar de tudo. Por me escolher.

- Também acho que você não tem que me agradecer por isso.

- Esse é o melhor aniversário que eu já tive.

- E por qual razão seria?

- É o primeiro que eu passo com a mulher que eu amo. – admitiu e aquela frase tinha um impacto tão grande pra ele quanto pra ela.

Amor. Era o que dava forças a ele para tentar ser alguém que nunca pensou que gostaria de ser e o que mantinha firme a esperança de Bella de que um dia os dois poderiam ficar juntos sem nenhum _porém_.

* * *

**N/A: Sabe quando fica um silêncio e você não sabe o que falar pra preencher o silêncio? Sou tipo eu agora tentando preencher essas linhas HAHAHA.**

**Minha menininha, meu Deus, não consigo lidar com Bellinha, me desculpa gente.**

**Capítulo foi intenso, acho que foi o mais intenso até agora (pelo menos pra mim na hora de escrever foi demais). Quero saber o que vocês tão pensando! E agora?**

**A pergunta da semana é: Qual foi o melhor presente de aniversário que você já ganhou? **

**Tenho dois avisos para fazer essa semana. O primeiro de todos é: o próximo capítulo não tá pronto. Acho (bem provável) que eu consigo terminar ele até semana que vem. Aviso o progresso no twitter. Vou mandar o teaser na resposta assim que eu conseguir escrever qualquer coisa. O capítulo já tá bem planejado na minha mente então é mais fácil de escrever.**

**O segundo aviso é que a one-shot oculta que eu tô participando vai ser postada dia 08, esse sábado. Então sejam lindas (tem lindo me lendo?) e passem aqui no meu profile no sábado (depois das 18h) pra verem a postagem, tá? **

**É isso, pessoal. Espero que tenham curtido e espero estar com vocês novamente na próxima sexta ;)**

**Beijos**


	20. Capítulo 19

**N/A: Obrigada Tassi pela ajuda enorme que me deu com esse capítulo! Ele não foi betado e eu estou morrendo de sono. Perdão pelos erros.**

**Obrigada a todos vocês que continuam lendo e apoiando DQA. As reviews do último capítulo me deixaram extremamente feliz e tocada.**

**Falando no último capítulo, o presente que mais gente já recebeu em comum e amou foi computador/notebook. O meu melhor presente de aniversário eu ganhei quando tinha 5 anos. Eu estava no colégio e minha mãe foi fazer minha festinha lá. Aí antes de sair de casa a minha casa da Barbie havia chegado e não deu tempo para montar (era uma casa de 3 andares, tinha uma escada caracol e um balanço do lado de fora, era linda, gente!). Então eu já muito esperta fui falar pra professora que estava passando mal e que teria que ir pra casa depois da minha festinha. A professora concordou, claro. Isso até minha mãe chegar. Chega mamãe com o bolo, toda feliz dando festa e a professora vira pra ela "sua filha falou que tem que ir embora depois da festa, pois está se sentindo mal". Juro que ela (mamãe) só olhou para minha cara com aquele olhar de mãe de "você não mente para mim, garota!" e me entregou! Falou "Passando mal nada, ela tá é querendo ver a casa da Barbie dela que chegou!".**

**É. Mentira tem perna curta. Principalmente se a sua mãe está por perto.**

**PS: Mesmo assim fui embora mais cedo *dança***

**Ok, agora vocês podem ler, acabei meu monologo.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 19**_

Puta da vida era pouco para descrever o que Lauren sentiu no dia em que Edward não apareceu para o jantar. Ela se sentiu patética aguardando uma pessoa que nunca chegou. Foi para casa e tentou ligar para o homem inúmeras vezes, mas seu celular caía direto na caixa postal. Estaria ele com Rosalie ou com a tal menina que ele tinha foto no celular? Toda aquela preocupação causava náuseas em Lauren.

No dia seguinte, ao chegar em casa, Edward teve que ouvir as óbvias e justas reclamações da noiva.

- Tomara que você tenha passado a noite no hospital, porque só isso vai justificar a sua ausência. Achando que você tinha se esquecido de passar em casa, fui direto para o restaurante. Eu fiquei que nem uma babaca te esperando e você nem ao menos me ligou para dizer "Lauren, aconteceu alguma coisa, não poderei ir". Não, você teve que me deixar fazendo papel de babaca, porque aparentemente é isso que você pensar que eu sou! – a mulher exclamou cheia de raiva.

- Me desculpa. – ele pediu. – Sei que fui injusto com você, deveria ter avisado.

- Avisado era o mínimo que você poderia ter feito! O que te impediu? Passou a noite com a sua irmã falando mal de mim ou estava se engraçando para cima de outra mulher? – questionou nervosa. Tinha que respirar fundo ou ia acabar contando para Edward que havia fuxicado o celular dele e encontrado coisas nada satisfatórias.

- Eu apenas fiz algo diferente do que tenho costume. – Edward contou. – Era disso que eu precisava no dia de ontem, sei que não fui justo em deixar você esperando. Única coisa que eu posso falar pra você agora é que sinto muito por não ter ligado, se você quer ficar discutindo, beleza, mas isso não vai fazer com o que a gente volte no tempo.

- Eu gasto rios de dinheiro e você me faz uma coisa dessa...

- Tá bom, Lauren, daqui a pouco eu não vou precisar do seu dinheiro. – ele falou com raiva. Não queria discutir, mas estava ficando irritado. Depois da noite anterior tudo que ele não queria é ter que ficar batendo boca com os outros, principalmente com Lauren.

- O quê? – indagou. O que Edward estava armando para poder dizer aquilo para ela? – Do que você está falando?

- Nada. Deixa para lá. A gente pode não discutir? A gente sai para almoçar hoje, eu só preciso tomar um banho. – respondeu. – Olha, desculpa. Eu peço desculpas sinceramente, porque eu te devo isso. Sei que não estou sendo justo com você ultimamente e preciso colocar as coisas em ordem. Você tem toda razão em estar se sentindo magoada, chateada ou até mesmo puta comigo.

- Tenho mesmo! – ela rebateu. – A sua sorte é que eu não consegui ir atrás de você e o celular de Rosalie estava desligado, caso contrário eu iria até onde vocês dois estavam!

- E fazer o que, Lauren? Você tem que parar com essa implicância com a minha irmã! Não tem motivo para você ficar criando sempre problema com ela. Rose é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, é minha irmã, a pessoa que me atura desde pequeno, que passou poucas e boas ao meu lado. Vamos parar com isso. Não quero ter que discutir sempre sobre isso.

- Ela quer que nosso casamento não aconteça! Eu sei disso, Edward. Sei que ela vai fazer o possível e o impossível para não dar certo, mas ela se engana! Nosso casamento vai acontecer sim! – falou com raiva e levantando o dedo.

- Lauren... – respirou fundo. – Minha irmã querer ou não, não influencia em nada. O nosso casamento só não vai acontecer caso um de nós não queira seguir adiante.

- Eu sei que ela te influencia, Edward! Você é uma pessoa influenciável, você vai acreditar no que ela fala e depois vai ver o grande erro que está cometendo.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Lauren! Olha a merda que você está falando! Sério, eu não aguento. Não aguento isso de sempre a culpa ser da minha família. Não aguento quando eles falam mal de você e não aguento quando você fala mal deles. Será que não dá para todo mundo ficar de bico calado?

- Eu só quero o seu bem. – ela falou.

- Todo mundo só quer o meu bem. Quem tal eu decidir por mim mesmo o que eu quero para mim, huh? – indagou retoricamente. – Eu vou tomar um banho.

Edward saiu de perto da loira platinada e aquelas últimas palavras que ele usou foram as mais assustadoras que Lauren ouviu. O jeito que ele falou, o olhar dele. Ela não sabia exatamente o que Edward estava planejando, mas tinha certeza que algo ele tinha em mente e que seja lá o que fosse, poderia sim prejudicar o casamento deles. A mulher precisava agir e rápido, caso não quisesse perder o homem pelo qual havia se apaixonado perdidamente e que sonhava em se casar no mês de seu aniversário, Agosto.

Bella estava em casa tentando levantar da cama. Edward tinha feito um delicioso café da manhã para ela e após os dois comerem juntos, ele infelizmente teve que partir. Naquele momento, aquilo nem a machucava tanto. Os dois haviam tido uma noite tão especial e magnífica, que para Bella algo muito sério teria que acontecer para que seu ânimo fosse abalado.

Cheirou o travesseiro, sentindo o cheirinho dele. Nunca teve curiosidade em perguntar o nome do perfume que ele usava, mas não por medo, somente para não ter a vontade louca de entrar numa perfumaria e comprar a mesma fragrância para que pudesse sentir seu cheiro 24 horas por dia como uma boba apaixonada. Apaixonada. Só de pensar na palavra um sorriso enorme se formava em seu rosto. Ela amava e era amada. Era um sentimento tão bom. Não sabia exatamente o que esperar daqui para frente, mas saber que Edward sentia a mesma coisa por ela a confortava.

Hoje era dia de trabalho e queria conversar com Alice sobre o que havia ocorrido na noite anterior, então por isso ligou para a amiga para que pudessem se encontrar uma hora antes do trabalho. O papo durante o expediente já era costumeiro, mas a morena não queria que Patrick ficasse fofocando e descobrisse coisas íntimas sobre ela.

As duas se encontraram numa sorveteria que ficava uma quadra de distância do pub irlandês em que ambas trabalhavam. Alice parecia um pouco hiperativa quando encontrou Bella, mas isso já era normal.

- Fiquei nervosa achando que alguma coisa grave tinha acontecido com você quando me ligou, mas pela sua cara estou vendo que aconteceu algo bom. – Alice disse com um sorriso se acomodando na cadeira do local com um copo d'água em mãos.

- Sim. – Bella sorriu. – Edward e eu dormimos juntos ontem pela primeira vez.

- Sério? – perguntou surpresa, mesmo já estando um pouco desconfiada que Bella queria contar algo do gênero para ela. – E como foi?

- Foi ótimo. Na verdade eu nem sabia que ia acontecer ontem, sabe? Era aniversário dele e eu escrevi uma cartinha dizendo algumas coisas que eu estava sentindo. Para minha surpresa ele depois de ler a carta se declarou para mim. Eu chorei, ele também... Acho que foi o momento que a gente notou que estávamos realmente num caminho sem volta. Aí acabou rolando.

- Você não se arrependeu, né?

- Não, de forma alguma. Foi melhor do que eu podia imaginar, não queria perder minha virgindade só por perder, queria que fosse com alguém que amo, alguém que eu sinto que não estava fazendo sexo comigo só por fazer, sabe? Para mim foi lindo, ele foi mega carinhoso e por mais que eu não tenha gritado de prazer, pois estava doendo um pouco, foi de uma importância sentimental muito forte para mim. Valeu totalmente a pena.

- Ah, nem fica encanada com essa coisa de não sentir prazer na primeira vez, é super normal.

- Eu sei, não fiquei, mas quero tentar mais algumas vezes. – riu. – Até começar a ficar realmente bom.

- Olha você! – Alice riu. – Eu falei, conheceu o _membro de ouro_, agora já era! Está perdida! Brincadeiras a parte, é compreensível sentir essas coisas e não fique achando que tem problema com você ou com Edward caso você não sinta prazer na segunda ou terceira vez. Eu demorei um pouco para realmente começar a entender como eu gostava das coisas e o que me deixava louca.

- É, acho que a gente tem uma química forte nessa questão sexual também. – Bella contou dando uma colherada no seu sorvete. – A gente combina em tudo. Deus, eu estou soando como uma menina de 13 anos, não é? Pode falar, Alice.

- Você soa como uma mulher apaixonada pela primeira vez. – Alice sorriu sacodindo os pés de um lado para o outro. Sua cadeira era tão alta que impossibilitava que seus pés tocassem o chão. – Não se sinta boba por falar assim, é tão legal te ver desse jeito, garota! Se alguém me falasse no começo do ano que eu estaria sentada com você no meio do ano conversando sobre sexo e questões amorosas, não acreditaria por nada nesse mundo.

- Nem eu acreditaria. – Bella riu. – É estranho isso, não acha? Como o amor pode mudar certos aspectos da sua vida. O que os sentimentos são capazes de fazer com uma pessoa.

- É estranho e ao mesmo tempo não. O amor quando correspondido é normalmente relacionado a felicidade e quando estamos felizes parece que enxergamos o lado mais otimista e belo das coisas.

- É, vendo por esse lado... E a situação com Jasper, como anda? – questionou curiosa para saber se as coisas estavam realmente voltando a se acertar entre os dois.

- Estão bem. Não vou dizer que a gente não, briga, sabe? As vezes temos umas discussões bobas e Jasper é um pouco implicante com alguns aspectos da minha personalidade, mas acho que acontece, não é? Tanto tempo que eu estava sem entrar num relacionamento sério. Jasper é uma boa pessoa, um doce. É difícil não gostar de um homem como ele. Entendo um pouco disso que você disse de química, eu sinto muito isso com ele em vários momentos.

- Entendi. Talvez vocês devessem conversar mais sobre essas coisas que Jasper fica implicando. Pode ser que você não esteja vendo direito o ponto de vista dele ou vice-versa.

- É... Pode ser... – desconversou bebendo um gole de sua água. – Enfim, hoje eu vou te dar um shot de tequila! Bella saiu da casca e virou mulher!

- Para de bobeira, Alice. – Bella riu.

- Olha esse sorriso. Todo mundo deve estar olhando para você e sabendo que a senhorita aprontou na noite anterior. – a baixinha comentou com uma risada e Bella a acompanhou. – Você está feliz, amiga? Me responde sinceramente, pois sei que a situação em que você está não é fácil.

- Estou na base do possível, né Alice? Pra mim tudo seria perfeito se eu pudesse falar para os outros que estou namorando, sabe? Queria poder ligar para a minha mãe e contar que estou apaixonada e namorando, mas não é bem assim que as coisas funcionam. Edward me falou que está tentando ser uma pessoa melhor para mim, mas ele não me dá certeza e eu sei o quanto é difícil para ele enfrentar os próprios medos. É foda, tem horas que eu acho que as coisas ao invés de melhorarem só vão piorar, mas enquanto aquela data do casamento não chega, ainda me resta esperança. Eu não teria forças para seguir em frente se não me restasse esperança.

- Estou torcendo constantemente para que tudo dê certo com você, Bella. Você sabe que amigo é para os bons e maus momentos, não é? Me sinto tão feliz por você querer confiar em mim e me contar que perdeu a virgindade com Edward, mas quero te lembrar que caso as coisas fiquem difíceis e você precise de alguém para contar todas as suas inseguranças e medos, eu estou aqui, tá?

- Claro, Alice. Obrigada. – sorriu. – O mesmo serve para você.

Edward e Lauren saíram para jantar no restaurante que Lauren havia escolhido. Os dois não trocaram muitas palavras no caminho e as coisas não melhoraram quando se sentaram à mesa que lhes foi designada pelo _host_ do local. Ambos olhavam o menu e o silêncio chegava a ser pesado.

- Ok. – Lauren foi a primeira a falar. – Eu vou aceitar as suas desculpas, mas eu acho que a gente precisa conversar.

- Ok. – ele disse colocando o cardápio sobre a mesa.

- Eu sei que sua família não gosta de mim e talvez por isso eu aja dessa forma controladora. Prometo que vou tentar fazer o meu melhor para mudar meu jeito quanto a isso. – ela falou. – Só quero que as coisas voltem a ser como antes entre nós, Edward. Não está sendo a mesma coisa. Seja lá o que está acontecendo com você, eu te perdoo, mas vamos tentar voltar ao jeito que tudo era antes. Mesmo com os problemas a gente se entendia, não acha? Ultimamente parece que tudo que acontece entre a gente são discussões. Nem sexo a gente tem feito mais.

- Acho que eu estou num período de transação. – ele confessou. – Tem muita coisa na minha mente que está mudando. Nada é sua culpa, embora muitas vezes a gente discuta por bobagem. Eu tenho que aprender a lidar com coisas que nunca lidei, tenho que colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Eu sinto muito que você está tendo que absorver as consequências disso tudo. Prometo que em breve tudo vai se acertar, eu não quero te magoar ainda mais e também não quero sofrer.

Lauren não sabia o que fazer com aquelas informações que ele havia dado. Isso significa o que? Que ele não queria mais a magoar e por isso iria acabar com o possível caso que ele estava mantendo com a menina que havia fotografado? Ou era o oposto e ele iria a deixar para viver com a garota? Tantas coisas se passavam pela cabeça da loira.

Edward queria não estar sendo covarde. Queria poder ser homem suficiente para acabar aquele relacionamento ali, naquela hora, mas não era. Tinha medo. O pavor de terminar com Lauren e não ter para onde correr ou o que fazer de sua vida o aterrorizava. As coisas iam dar certo, tudo ia ficar bem, era o que pensava com otimismo. Ele ia conseguir o emprego, depois falaria com Lauren, romperia o noivado e aí ele e Bella poderiam finalmente oficializar o status do relacionamento deles. As coisas tinham que dar certo para ele em algum momento e tinha que ser agora.

- Se você precisa de espaço, eu te dou esse espaço. Só espero que você não esqueça que é muito importante para mim, Edward, te tirei daquele mundo perigoso do Bronx porque queria ver você seguro ao meu lado. – disse esticando a mão e passando pela dele sobre a mesa. – Deve ser a ansiedade do casamento que está fazendo isso com você. Falta menos de 2 meses para o grande dia e é compreensível ficar com essas coisas na cabeça, achar problema onde não tem. Até eu acho que estou ficando um pouco paranoica. A gente vai superar tudo isso, tenho certeza. Vamos comer bem, tomar um bom champagne e tenho certeza que você vai dar um jeito de achar a sobremesa mais apetitosa desse cardápio para nós saboreamos depois!

O resto da janta seguiu bem após essa conversa. Os dois começaram a falar sobre a culinária dos diversos lugares que conheceram ao longo desses 5 anos de relacionamento e também de situações pelas quais passaram. Edward ficou cada vez mais ciente que realmente não era apaixonado por Lauren e que nunca fora, mas que ela era sim uma boa companhia, alguém que ele seria eternamente grato por tê-lo dado oportunidade de conhecer boa parte do mundo e o enchido de tanta cultura.

No trabalho Bella e Alice mal tiveram para conversar. O local estava lotado graças a um jogo de futebol americano que rolava na grande televisão e as meninas mal estavam dando conta do serviço. Em certo momento, Bella percebeu que algo estava errado com Alice e correu até a menina para ver se não se passava apenas de uma impressão.

- Alice, tá tudo bem? Você está pálida. – Bella questionou.

- Estou me sentindo enjoada, acho que está muito abafado e eu odeio lugar sem ventilação. – falou.

- Patrick, Alice não está bem. – a morena falou para o chefe.

- Eu já vou melhorar, gente. Me deixa. – a baixinha falou. – Eu vou jogar uma água no meu rosto no banheiro e já volto, não se preocupem.

Bella achou que a menina havia sido rude, mas não falou nada, apenas esperou que não fosse nada grave e que a amiga pudesse voltar logo para a ajudar, pois com certeza não daria conta de atender o local sozinha. Patrick, para a surpresa da morena, começou a ajudar com os pedidos e ligou para Gianna, que morava perto do estabelecimento, perguntando se ela poderia fazer hora extra hoje.

Alice voltou 10 minutos depois com uma aparência melhor. Não falou muito com Bella e nem com Patrick, apenas voltando as mesas que estava atendando e seguindo com a rotina de seu trabalho. Quando as coisas se acalmaram e o horário do bar fechar se aproximou, a morena tentou puxar conversa com a amiga, mas Alice pareceu não estar no melhor humor para conversar. Na hora de ir embora, Bella não conseguiu deixar de questionar o que havia acontecido para Alice mudar tão repentinamente de ânimo.

Enquanto isso, no luxuoso apartamento que Edward e Lauren moravam, os dois tinham uma conversa que deixou o homem surpreendido pela postura da noiva.

- Tenho que fazer uma viagem a DC amanhã, mas retorno logo no dia seguinte. Se você não quiser, não precisa me acompanhar. Sei que DC não é seu lugar favorito aqui nos Estados Unidos, então vou compreender perfeitamente caso você prefira ficar em casa. Não quero te pressionar. – falou tentando ser compreensiva. Prender Edward definitivamente não foi a melhor coisa que ela fez, constatou. As coisas só pioraram depois que ela o prendeu. Parecia que quanto mais perto ela tentava o deixar, mais ele se afastava.

- Eu prefiro ficar. Definitivamente DC não é um dos meus lugares prediletos no mundo, não só aqui nos EUA. – riu.

- Que implicância que você tem com a capital do nosso país. – ela sorriu. – Tudo bem, você fica, mas quero que ao menos faça alguma sobremesa deliciosa para eu comer quando chegar de viagem.

- Combinado. – ele concordou.

Ao se deitarem, ele tentou não se sentir culpado por estar feliz que assim que Lauren viajasse, ele poderia passar um dia inteiro com Bella. Não adiantou nada. A culpa estava bem ali.

Bella recebeu uma animada ligação de Edward pela manhã. Ele havia marcado de ir para a casa da morena após o almoço e ela não via a hora da campainha de seu apartamento começar a soar.

Arrumou a casa toda, colocou um perfume cheiroso e procurou sua melhor lingerie. Estava com vontade de se arrumar. Cantarolou uma canção chiclete que tocava no rádio e tentava parar de pensar em certo homem de cabelos acobreados e olhos verdes, mas era difícil. Ela estava apaixonada.

- Você demorou! – ela resmungou ao abrir a porta de casa, já sabendo que seria Edward.

- Me desculpa se quis tomar um banho, fazer a barba e ficar bonito para você.

- Que frase mais mulherzinha.

- E cocei o saco e dei uma escarrada antes de você abrir a porta. Ficou mais máscula? – questionou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Seu nojento. – disse fazendo uma careta, mas em seguida riu. – Estava com saudades mesmo tendo te visto dois dias atrás.

- Eu também, baby. – deu um beijo nos lábios dela.

- A gente tem o dia inteiro para a gente! – sorriu. – O que vamos fazer?

- Nada e tudo! – respondeu animado colocando os braços ao redor da menina. Ela, para a surpresa dele pegou impulso em seus ombros e envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas.

- Lembra do dia que você me segurou assim? – ela questionou abrindo os braços e sorrindo.

- É claro. Você parecia um anjo. – respondeu observando a menina.

- Parece que foi há séculos. – ela falou desta vez colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele. – Parece que te conheço tem tanto tempo. Minha inexperiência me faz questionar constantemente se todos relacionamentos são assim.

- Acredito que não. Pelo menos comigo não. Eu levei tempo até sentir real intimidade com todas as mulheres em que me relacionei em minha vida. Acho que tudo é proporcional ao quanto você decide se entregar para uma pessoa. Sei lá. O amor é complicado.

- Não é. – ela respondeu dando um beijo nos lábios dele. – É simples, viu?

- Te amar é simples, o amor não é. – falou olhando nos olhos dela e ela deu uma risadinha. – O que foi?

- Você disse que me ama. – ela riu e ele achando graça do comportamento da menina, riu junto.

A tarde dos dois não foi cheia de muitos acontecimentos. Ficaram no chamego já familiar para ambos, jogando conversa fora, brincando com os porquinhos Marie e Anthony, e rindo de coisas que somente eles achavam graça.

- Você acha meu pé feio? – Bella questionou.

- Não. – respondeu tentando achar nexo na pergunta repentina da menina.

- Meu dedão é feio.

- Seu dedão é normal, Bella.

- Não é, ele é gordo.

- Todo dedão é mais gordo que os outros dedos, baby. Por isso ele se chama dedão e não dedinho. Feio seria se ao invés de ter o dedão, você tivesse um dedinho no lugar dele. – respondeu. – Merda, do que eu estou falando?

- Não sei, mas tenho medo de onde essa sua filosofia pode dar... – ela riu.

- Você que tocou no assunto. Tentando achar defeito onde não tem.

- Falando em achar defeito onde não tem, você já começou a escrever no seu diário? – questionou.

- Ainda não, mas pretendo começar em breve.

- Você pode começar falando que você tem uma pessoa que te admira muito. E que te ama muito.

- É? Mais o que?

- E que ela tá louca pra repetir aquilo que aconteceu na última noite que vocês passaram juntos... – disse com um sorriso tímido.

- É? Hmmm... Suspeitei, porque ela é meio tarada, sabe? E ela acha que eu não notei que por baixo dessa blusa branca, ela está usando um sutiã vermelho.

- Notou? Ela está achando super estranho esse papo de se referir a ela na terceira pessoa. – falou e com isso os dois gargalharam.

- A gente pode fazer de novo. – ele respondeu dando uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha da morena.

A segunda vez foi diferente. Eles não estavam ansiosos e muito menos nervosos. Bella adorou a brincadeira que ele fez dando pequenas mordiscadas pelo corpo dela. Idolatrava os habilidosos dedos do rapaz que eram capazes de fazê-la gemer e pedir mais. Amava a cara que ele fazia quando ela passava a língua pela ereção dele, pois parecia que queria a devorar e ah, ela estava mais do que pronta para ser devorada. Dessa vez ela se concentrou no prazer de tê-lo dentro dela, do vai e vem dos quadris dele junto ao dela e embora não tenha sido o suficiente para ela gozar, foi o bastante para ela entender que aquilo poderia ficar cada vez melhor.

- Foi tão bom... – ela murmurou jogada na cama ao lado dele. Seus corpos estavam suados e Bella achava adorável o quão vermelhas as maçãs do rosto de Edward ficavam após o sexo. Ela queria beijar o local.

- Você não gozou...

- Não, mas foi bom. Eu senti coisas que não senti na primeira vez. E tiveram uns momentos que... – sorriu. – Eu quero fazer de novo.

- Eu preciso me recuperar.

- Posso ajudar...

A terceira foi intensa. Edward brincou com Bella e ela amava esse tipo de diversão. Ele questionou se ela gostaria de ficar por cima e a menina respondeu que ainda não. Com ele por cima, ele pediu que a morena se recostasse na cabeceira e com as pernas abertas observasse ele entrando e saindo de dentro dela. O estimulo visual ajudou muito as coisas e depois o que ele fez tocando o clitóris dela ajudou mais ainda e o sexo ficou cheio de grunhidos e gemidos e mais, mais, mais.

- Que horas são? – Bella questionou. – Eu me sinto lesada e com fome.

- Quase 6 horas. – respondeu.

- Quer pedir comida tailandesa?

- Topo.

Bella estendeu o braço para pegar o celular, mas foi surpreendida com uma chamada perdida de Alice.

- Alice me ligou. – comentou com Edward enquanto retornava a ligação da amiga.

- Será que precisam de você no trabalho? – Edward perguntou e Bella deu os ombros, pois não sabia o que responder.

- Oi, Bella? – uma voz masculina questionou.

- Sim. Quem é? – Bella perguntou assustada por ouvir um homem atendendo o celular da amiga.

- Sou eu, Jasper, namorado da Alice.

- O que aconteceu? – Bella questionou notando que havia algo errado com a voz do rapaz.

- Ela está no hospital. A gente está no Saint Vincent's, você pode vir até aqui?

- Claro. Ela está bem? – Bella perguntou se levantando. Edward notou na mesma hora que algo estava errado e levantou-se também.

- Ela ainda está em observação, mas vai ficar tudo bem. – ele respondeu. – Tem que ficar.

Bella e Edward pegaram um taxi para o hospital assim que acabaram de se vestir. Bella estava nervosa e extremamente preocupada com a amiga durante todo o caminho. A única coisa que parecia a acalmar um pouco era Edward segurando sua mão e os constantes beijos que dava em sua cabeça.

- Alô? Jasper? – Bella questionou ligando para o rapaz. – Em que andar você está?

- Quinto.

Bella e Edward deram seus nomes na recepção e foram permitidos subir até o andar em que Jasper estava. Graças as diversas fotos que Alice havia mostrado para a amiga, Bella foi capaz de distinguir quem era o rapaz rapidamente.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu cheguei na casa dela e a encontrei no chão do quarto com a cabeça cheia de sangue. – Jasper respondeu. – Tinha um vidro de remédio do lado da cama e eu trouxe para cá, mas até agora ninguém me falou nada. Estou nervoso.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Bella falou dando um abraço no rapaz, mas as mãos dela tremiam e não tinha muita certeza do que falava. O que diabos poderia ter acontecido com Alice?

Os três esperavam pacientemente, vendo médicos e enfermeiros andando de um lado para o outro. Quando finalmente um médio apareceu para falar com eles, o nervosismo cresceu.

- Vocês estão aqui por conta de Mary Alice Brandon? – questionou.

- Sim. – todos responderam.

- Vocês tinham noção que Alice fazia uso desse remédio? – o homem perguntou.

- Não.

- Bom, eu não sei há quanto tempo Mary Alice vem tomando esse remédio, mas ele contém alta taxa de anfetamina. É um medicamento para emagrecer e acho que não é difícil para vocês perceberem o quão magra ela está. Acredito que ela esteja pesando cerca de 40 kg no máximo. – ele falou e tal informação deixou Bella completamente surpresa. Alice era baixinha, tinha 1,50m, mas a morena jamais imaginou que a frágil menina pesasse tão pouco. – Um dos costumes de quem usa anfetamina é sempre aumentar a dose da droga porque ela começa a perder efeito. Então um dia a pessoa toma um e depois começa a tomar dois, três e por aí vai. Acredito que Mary Alice tenha aumentado demais a dose e isso provocou uma arritmia cardíaca. Nesse caso, porque o corpo não está trabalhando em equilíbrio, pode ocorrer um rompimento do vaso por ter um fluxo sanguíneo maior do que ele suporta. Mary Alice perdeu os sentidos e acabou desmaiando, consequentemente batendo a cabeça. O ferimento não foi tão grave assim, mas ela precisa ficar em observação para sabermos se a queda provocou algum tipo de sequela. Ela só poderá ser avaliada quando recuperar os sentidos. Um de vocês pode passar a noite com ela aqui no hospital. Qualquer coisa que precisarem podem falar comigo.

Bella estava chocada. Como não foi capaz de perceber que Alice estava tão mal assim? De repente começou a notar que todos os sintomas estavam lá e ela nunca percebeu. A animação excessiva, a hiperatividade, a falta de cansaço, a falta de alimentação e as ríspidas mudanças de humor.

- Você sabia? – Bella questionou Jasper.

- Eu não sabia que ela estava tomando remédio, mas eu venho notado o quanto Alice tem emagrecido e isso é o constante motivo das nossas brigas. – ele respondeu passando a mão pelo rosto. – Eu devia ter feito alguma coisa.

- Calma, cara. – Edward disse. – Tem coisas que a gente não tem controle. Alice aparentemente sofre de um distúrbio, por mais que você tivesse tentado ajudar, não ia mudar nada se ela não quisesse aceitar essa ajuda.

- Eu podia ter tentado...

- Pior fui eu que nem notei... – Bella respondeu.

- O que importa agora é que todo mundo sabe, não acham? – Edward perguntou. – Agora que é o momento de agir e dar suporte a menina.

O médico permitiu que os três entrassem no quarto de Alice um tempo depois. Bella quis chorar ao ver a menina, pois ela parecia frágil demais e a roupa de hospital que usava definitivamente era do tamanho infantil.

- Alice... – Bella disse tocando o fino punho da garota que estava ligado a medicamentos. – O que deu na sua cabecinha?

A morena ficou devastada ao perceber que o encontro que Alice tanto quis dos dois casais foi acontecer justamente num momento desses. O horário de visitação chegou ao fim, mas Jasper continuou no local, afirmando que ligaria para Bella assim que tivesse qualquer notícia sobre a namorada.

O caminho de casa foi marcado pela melancolia e Edward não largou a mão de Bella durante o caminho e nem deixou de abraçá-la quando estavam deitados na cama.

- Eu sou uma péssima amiga por não ter notado? – perguntou.

- Claro que não, meu amor.

- Ela parecia tão frágil. – falou limpando uma lágrima que escorreu em seu rosto.

- Eu sei. – ele beijou a testa dela e a abraçou um pouco mais forte.

- Quando ela ficar melhor, nós iremos num encontro. Eu, você, Jasper e Alice. Ela vinha insistindo, queria muito que a gente saísse para beber. Ela tinha ficado chateada de verdade desde aquela vez que você foi ao bar e toda aquela confusão aconteceu. Alice é uma boa pessoa apesar de ser um pouco intrusa na vida dos outros. Talvez eu deveria ter sido um pouco na vida dela. Estava imersa nos meus problemas que nem reparei que ela precisava de ajuda. – disse num choramingo.

- Baby, vai ficar tudo bem. Alice vai precisar de força para se recuperar e você com certeza estará presente para dar essa ajuda. – falou com mais um beijo na testa da morena. – Tenta dormir. Amanhã vai ser um dia melhor.

- Você acha?

- É o que eu espero todos os dias antes de dormir.

* * *

**N/A: Pobre Alice! Finalmente descobriram a fonte de toda aquela hiperatividade rs.**

**O que acharam do capítulo? Conseguem prever algo que está para acontecer? Será que agora tudo dá certo? E Lauren? Ela está sendo um tanto fria, não acham? (pq eu já teria quebrado pelo menos uns 5 pratos no meio da discussão com o Edward). Será que está bolando algum plano?**

**Como eu falei no twitter essa semana DQA terá 30 capítulos, incluindo o prólogo e o epílogo. Isso significa então que temos mais 10 capítulos pela frente!**

**A pergunta da semana é... Você tem alguma mania? Qual?**

**Assim como semana passada o capítulo de sexta que vem não está pronto. Acho que daqui pra frente vai ser assim. No twitter eu sempre falo do meu progresso, então é mais fácil saber por lá. Alguns devem ter visto no twitter que eu arrumei um emprego essa semana e agora o meu tempo ficou muito curto (lembrando que eu estou no último período da faculdade). A fic não vai entrar em hiatus, não vou largar de mão e nenhuma coisa do gênero. Todos os capítulos restantes já foram definidos detalhadamente por mim e só faltam ser escritos. Com a falta de tempo agora pode demorar um pouco mais para eles saírem e é apenas isso. Espero continuar contando com o apoio de vocês.**

**Beijos,**

**Até o próximo.**

**PS: Minha o/s oculta já foi postada aqui no site! Leiam e comentem, por favor! Não se esqueçam de ler as das outras meninas!**


	21. Capítulo 20

**N/A: Obrigada Brubru pela rápida betagem de última hora.**

**Obrigada a todos vocês que continuam me lendo.**

**Desculpa a demora, pessoal, mas como havia falado a minha vida anda um tanto quanto complicada por conta dos estudos e trabalho. Continuo afirmando que não abandonei a história e meu único problema tem sido a falta de tempo para fazer qualquer coisa, inclusive escrever. Sei que faltam algumas reviews para eu responder do capítulo anterior e eu farei isso, mais uma vez só é questão de tempo, de qualquer forma eu li todas e vocês sabem o quanto eu gosto de responder e o quanto significa para mim.**

**Para quem não se lembra no capítulo anterior eu perguntei qual era a mania de vocês. A minha mania é desde criancinha. Eu gosto de pegar a ponta do cabelo na hora de dormir e ficar passando no olho fechado. É muito gostosinho rs.**

**Vamos com o capítulo, lá no final eu tenho mais recadinho para dar.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 20**_

Bella estava sentada na cama de Alice assistindo a um filme de Ginger Rogers que a baixinha insistiu que vissem. A garota nem conseguia prestar muita atenção na história que passava na televisão de tão preocupada que estava com a frágil situação da amiga.

Alice saiu do hospital dois dias após dar entrada. A queda felizmente não havia causado nenhuma lesão, mas sua saúde estava muito abalada devido ao fato de que a menina estava sofrendo de um forte distúrbio alimentar. Eram tantos problemas que Bella começava a entrar em desespero só de lembrar a lista de coisas que Jasper havia a dito que seriam necessárias para a recuperação total de Alice. A doce mulher precisava ganhar 7kg para estar com um peso considerado saudável. Conforme ela fosse ganhando quilos de maneira sadia, alguns outros problemas de saúde iriam desaparecer também.

Bella tentou conversar com a amiga a fim de saber o que a levou a querer emagrecer tanto, mas nem Alice parecia entender direito a situação.

- Eu queria ficar magra, só isso. – ela respondeu.

- Mas você sempre foi magra, Alice, desde o dia em que eu te conheci, você sempre foi baixinha e magrinha. De um tempo para cá as coisas foram simplesmente perdendo o controle. Você magrinha desse jeito ainda estava tomando remédio.

- Eu sabia que tinham umas gordurinhas, Bella. – suspirou. – Só queria ficar bonita.

- E ficar osso e pele é ser bonita? Eu devo ser horrorosa na sua visão, então.

- Claro que não. Você é linda, o problema sou eu... eu quem não sou bonita. E eu queria ficar bonita, ter o prazer de entrar numa calça tamanho zero. Eu já tive um problema assim quando adolescente, mas depois eu voltei a engordar e mantive o mesmo peso durante esses anos... – contou.

- Alice e você acha que aquele peso era ruim? – perguntou embasbacada. Não conseguia entender de forma alguma. Alice era magra, sempre foi magra. Ela devia pesar cerca de 46, 47kg quando Bella a conheceu, diferente dos 36kg que pesava agora.

- Para mim era. – respondeu cansada da conversa. – Você não vai entender, Bella.

- Talvez não mesmo. Eu fiquei com muito medo quando te vi no hospital... – falou desviando o olhar, mas tocou a mão da menina que estava ao seu lado. – Você parecia tão frágil, Alice. Ainda parece.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – a garota sorriu e apertou a mão de Bella.

- Me promete que não vai fazer nada disso de novo. Promete que vai fazer tudo para melhorar e ficar bem, voltar a ser a Alice que eu conheci.

- Não posso prometer nada, Bella. Eu vou tentar dar o meu melhor, tenho um monte de consultas para ir que Jasper está marcando para mim... – suspirou.

- Ele está sendo muito bom para você.

- Sim. – ela deu um sorriso. – Achei que ele iria me deixar. Eu tinha medo antes que ele fosse me abandonar por eu não ser bonita o suficiente, magra o suficiente... e agora quando eu estou no pior momento da minha vida ele está ao meu lado. Deve ser um sinal, não é? Sei que ele quer me ver bem...

- Todos que estão ao seu redor querem seu bem, Alice, só é necessário que você coopere.

- É claro que eu vou cooperar, Bella. Eu já disse, farei meu melhor. O tempo vai ser meu melhor amigo, tenho certeza.

As duas assistiam "O Picolino" e Alice se sacodia na cama toda vez que Ginger e Fred dançavam juntos, nem parecia que a menina estava doente. Bella suspeitava que aquilo fosse uma estratégia da pequena para que ninguém ficasse a importunando questionando se tudo estava bem.

- Eu amo o jeito que eles dançam. Se eu pudesse ser uma diva do cinema com certeza escolheria ser Ginger Roberts. Ela é tão graciosa e ao mesmo tempo sexy. – Alice admirou ainda se sacolejando na cama e mexendo os pés como se estivesse fazendo sapateado no ar. – Quem você gostaria de ser?

- Não sei... – Bella respondeu um pouco admirada com o ânimo de Alice ao falar do assunto. A menina havia saído do hospital há dois dias e estava daquela forma? Será que havia voltado a tomar anfetamina?

- Vamos lá, Bella, todo mundo queria ser uma diva do cinema pelo menos uma vez na vida. Por que você está olhando para mim desse jeito? – perguntou.

- Seu corpo está fraco, tenho medo que você se machuque mexendo desse jeito na cama.

– Não quero você me tratando diferente por conta do que aconteceu, Bella. Merda acontece na vida de todo mundo e agora aconteceu na minha. Não precisa ficar cheia de mimimi pra cima de mim. Eu posso me remexer o quanto quiser, não vou quebrar. Não muda comigo, eu não vou conseguir aguentar. – confessou.

- Me desculpa. – respondeu. Se sentiu mal por pensar que a amiga poderia ter voltado a tomar a droga. Percebeu que esse ânimo era apenas Alice tentando ser Alice e mostrando que nada do que aconteceu poderia a abalar.

- Pensa aí. – Alice disse. – Já estou até imaginando que diva você gostaria de ser.

- Quem?

- Marilyn.

- Claro que não. – Bella rolou os olhos. – Eu gostaria de ser alguém mais sexy que ela.

- Quem? – Alice questionou agora completamente curiosa. Quem Bella ousava em dizer ser mais sexy do que Marilyn Monroe?

- Brigitte Bardot.

- Ela era super sexy mesmo. Hoje em dia...

- A idade chega para todos... Exceto para a noiva do Edward... – murmurou rolando os olhos.

- O que houve? – Alice disse com uma risada por conta da expressão da amiga. – Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu perdi?

- Nada. É só que... argh, eu ando tão irritada. – respondeu. – Eu quero Edward só pra mim e ela está no meio do caminho e sei que eu não devia estar reclamando porque concordei com isso, mas...

- Mas o que?

- Eu o amo... tipo, pra caralho. – suspirou. – As coisas podiam ser simples para a gente como são para os personagens de Fred e Ginger. Uma discussão aqui, outra ali, aí a gente começa a sapatear e quando você chega no final a gente vai ser feliz para sempre. – suspirou e Alice riu da péssima analogia.

- Você não acha que esse é o melhor momento para conversar com ele sobre isso? Mostra o que você tá sentindo.

- Não quero que ele se sinta pressionado.

- Foda-se o que ele vai sentir, Bella. Edward se meteu numa situação complicada e você tá junto, ouvir o que você está sentindo faz parte também, não é só beijinho e sexo.

- Claro que não é, nunca foi...embora agora eu tenha andado um pouco curiosa demais para o meu próprio bem em relação ao sexo.

- Brinquedo novo...ou melhor, pênis novo. - zombou. – Fala com ele sobre isso, só para você ter uma posição do que vai ser, do que te aguarda. Se ele estiver preso nesse relacionamento o melhor que você tem a fazer é pular fora, Bella. Sei que vai doer muito, mas é melhor ser agora do que viver sempre com uma pessoa que nunca será realmente sua, que tem hora pra voltar pra casa porque outra família o aguarda.

- Eu sei. – concordou, pois sabia que Alice estava certa. O grande problema era por aquilo em prática.

- Por falar nele, seu celular está vibrando e tem um Edward bem grande escrito na tela. – Alice respondeu pegando o celular que estava jogado na cama entre elas. – Oi, coroa.

- Alice! – Bella gritou ao perceber que a amiga havia atendido a ligação.

- Por que você não veio me visitar também? Ah, que desculpa esfarrapada. É porque você sabe que eu ia pegar no seu pé. Isso mesmo. – riu. – Ok, estou esperando. Tchau.

- Posso saber do que vocês estavam conversando? – Bella questionou embasbacada com o fato de que Alice além de atender a ligação, não deixou que ela falasse com Edward.

- Ele está aqui embaixo. – contou. – Estava zoando com a cara dele e sabe o que o filho da mãe me falou? Que nem doente eu consigo parar de me meter na sua vida. Que cara abusado!

- Você atende o celular e está chamando Edward de abusado? – Bella indagou. – Tem algo de errado com essa frase.

- Ele está de bom humor. – Alice constatou ignorando por completo o comentário que a amiga havia feito. – Ao menos foi o que pareceu pela risada dele quando o chamei de coroa.

- Até parece que você é muito mais nova que ele. – Bella tentou defender.

- É apenas uma brincadeira, amiga. Ele não pareceu ficar ofendido, acho que seu namorado tem plena consciência que está muito bem para um homem de 30 anos.

- Ele não é meu namorado. – Bella corrigiu e na mesma hora uma pessoa bateu na porta.

- Entra. – as duas falaram juntas.

- Estou interrompendo o clube da Luluzinha? – Edward perguntou. – Posso ficar na sala com Jasper.

- Tudo bem. Vem dar um beijinho na enferma. – Alice disse com um sorriso.

- Como você está? – ele questionou abaixando-se para dar um beijo em Alice. – Você já parece melhor do que no dia em que te vi no hospital.

- Estou indo, não dá para ficar boa de um dia para o outro, infelizmente.

- Está se alimentando? – perguntou.

- Sim, Jasper faz questão de me manter alimentada de 3 em 3 horas, mas eu estou comendo em poucas quantidades, ele tentou me dar mais do que eu precisava ontem e a gente viu que isso não teve um bom retorno. – respondeu. – Mas as coisas estão caminhando, Jasper está sendo a família que eu não tenho, e Bella também, é claro. Não quero que outras pessoas fiquem sabendo disso, tenho vergonha.

- O importante agora é focar em ficar saudável, não é mesmo?

- Sim, claro. – sorriu. – Vai dar tudo certo.

- Espero sinceramente que sim. Já vi que a doença não deixa você menos intrometida, então já que não tem jeito... – brincou e Alice, para a surpresa de todo mundo, deu um chute na perna de Edward. – Gente, você voltou a tomar anfetamina? Que energia é essa?

- Piada de mau gosto. – Alice falou.

- Desculpa, foi mais forte do que eu.

- Estou tentando manter o ânimo, é o que me faz seguir em frente. – Alice respondeu.

- Vem cá, estou vendo que vocês estão se divertindo muito, mas você não vai falar comigo, Edward? – Bella questionou do outro lado da cama chateada com o fato de que Edward não havia nem a oferecido um humilde oi.

- Meu Deus, mas que carência é essa. – Alice brincou.

- Desculpa, baby. – Edward falou indo até o outro lado do quarto e se inclinou para dar um beijo nos lábios de Bella. – Como você está?

- Bem. – respondeu.

- Vim te buscar.

- O filme ainda não acabou, assim que acabar a gente vai, ok? Eu teria te falado isso caso Alice não tivesse atendido a ligação para mim.

- Tudo bem, eu fico lá na sala conversando com Jasper.

- Ele está assistindo ao jogo, né? – Alice questionou.

- Sim. – Edward falou com um sorriso. – Talvez a gente veja mais o jogo do que converse.

- Tudo bem, quando acabar eu vou lá te tirar da frente da TV. – Bella falou.

- Ok. – concordou dando mais um beijo na morena. – Estava com saudade.

- Eu também, amor. – sussurrou dando um selinho no rapaz.

Edward saiu do quarto e assim que fechou a porta, Alice não conseguia parar de encarar Bella. A morena ficou olhando para a TV, mas não conseguiu se controlar sentindo o olhar de Alice totalmente em cima dela.

- O que foi? – Bella questionou. – Vai me zoar porque eu o chamei de amor?

- Não. Nada disso.

- O que então?

- Eu vou mandar cortar as bolas dele se ele não casar com a pessoa certa. – Alice falou. – Com você, Bella.

- Deixa quieto. – Bella respondeu voltando sua atenção para a televisão.

A morena não queria mais conversar sobre isso. Agora Edward estava lá e os dois poderiam aproveitar o dia juntos. Pelo que ficou sabendo, Lauren havia viajado pela manhã e só retornaria no dia seguinte para a felicidade do casal. Era um dia para se aproveitar e não ficar pensando nos pontos negativos daquele relacionamento.

Com o fim do filme, Bella se despediu da amiga e prometeu que faria mais algumas visitas durante a semana, já que a baixinha havia sido dispensada do trabalho até que ficasse bem. Edward levou um tempo para se desgrudar do jogo de futebol americano que passava na televisão, mas a morena arrumou um jeito de falar algo na orelha dele que o fez levantar rapidinho.

- Aonde vamos? – ele questionou enquanto a morena colocava os óculos escuros.

- Não sei. Pensei em comer alguma besteirinha e depois irmos lá para casa, que tal?

- Que besteirinha? – ele questionou.

- Chocolate. – respondeu com um sorriso.

- Ok, vamos naquela loja antes de pegar o metro. – ele disse. – Tive uma ideia.

- Qual ideia?

- Só vou contar quando a gente estiver lá dentro.

- Não vale, estou curiosa.

- Você é muito curiosa. – ele riu.

- Você não faz ideia do quanto...

Os dois entraram numa lojinha pequena que tinha todo tipo de besteira imaginável. Edward colocou os braços em volta de Bella e os dois andaram agarradinhos pelos corredores observando as prateleiras e todas as apetitosas guloseimas.

- Você não vai querer fazer nenhum tipo de sacanagem aqui, né? – Bella perguntou morrendo de vergonha.

- Não. – ele gargalhou.

- Ah tá! Quero experimentar coisas novas, mas isso já é hardcore demais pra mim.

- Na verdade a gente vai fazer sim uma coisa que você nunca fez. – ele disse.

- O que é? Me conta logo! – pediu.

- Abre a bolsa. – ele falou baixinho no ouvido dela.

- Ahn?

- Abre a bolsa e põe esse chocolate aí dentro. – ele cochichou.

- Vão ver... – ela falou apreensiva.

- Põe logo. – ele disse passando o chocolate para a morena que estava com o coração disparado, mas ainda assim colocou o chocolate dentro da bolsa.

Os dois continuaram andando pelo local discretamente - embora Bella não estivesse tendo muito sucesso nessa parte. Procurando algo que pudesse disfarçar a apreensão da menina, Edward foi para o corredor que tinha algumas camisinhas e pegou a que era de sua preferência. Ambos seguiram para o caixa e esperaram a sua vez.

O rapaz que estava no caixa nem sequer desconfiou que a morena poderia estar fazendo aquela cara de medo por conta de um chocolate roubado. Ele achava que ela era mais uma dessas meninas que ficavam com medo de serem flagradas comprando camisinha com o namorado, já era uma ocorrência mais do que natural naquela loja.

- Como você se sente roubando pela primeira vez na vida? – Edward questionou.

- É uma mistura entre querer abrir a bolsa para comer o chocolate e correr para o primeiro banheiro que eu ver porque me deu dor de barriga de nervoso. – ela riu.

- Bella combinação, hein? – perguntou brincando. – Agora vamos para a sua casa. Tô pensando em cozinhar algo para a gente hoje.

- Sério? Meu Deus, melhor dia da minha vida. Ganho chocolate e jantar de graça!

- Mas eu quero algo em troca. – ele comentou enquanto ambos seguiam para o metro.

- O quê?

- Muitos e muitos beijos.

- Ai que difícil! – ela suspirou claramente debochando.

- Faz um esforço?

- Vou tentar. – sorriu. – Mas só porque eu te amo.

Edward ainda se espantava um pouco com a reação que tinha ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Tinha vontade até de procurar na internet qual era o motivo para seu coração começar a palpitar apenas por ouvir a morena expressar o que sentia por ele. Queria que tudo na sua vida se ajeitasse naquele momento, mas sabia que mais do que nunca aquela era a hora de ter paciência e torcer para que tudo entrasse nos eixos. Pela manhã havia ficado contente com a ligação da irmã o informando que conseguira marcar uma entrevista que ele tanto desejava para preencher uma vaga disponível no banco em que ela trabalhava. Era finalmente o momento em que tudo daria certo para ele, pensou. Estava feliz, amando e agora para tudo ficar completo só faltava a independência. O raro otimismo estava presente na vida dele.

O casal pegou o metrô para o Upper East Side e antes de subirem para o apartamento de Bella, passaram em um mercado para comprar alguns ingredientes para o jantar que Edward iria preparar. Eles estavam cheios de sacolas nas mãos enquanto subiam para o décimo quinto andar do prédio de Bella. A morena o enchia de beijos enquanto os números mudavam no visor.

- Calma aí que tenho que pegar minha chave. – ela disse colocando as sacolas no chão e abrindo a bolsa.

A morena procurou em tudo quanto era canto da bolsa – enquanto escutava Edward zombando dizendo que mulher guardava um bando de coisa desnecessária na bolsa e nunca encontrava o que realmente precisava -, mas foi impossível achar o objeto que ela tanto queria.

- Eu não estou com a chave dentro da bolsa.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou.

- Claro que tenho, Edward. Já cacei em tudo quanto é canto e não está aqui.

- Será que você esqueceu na casa da Alice? – ele questionou.

- Não sei. – a morena disse pegando o celular e ligando para a amiga. – Alice, eu esqueci minha chave em cima da sua cama? Merda! Deve ter caído da bolsa. Não sei, vou ver aqui com Edward. Que merda. Não, não se preocupa. Ok. Beijo, amiga.

- Me diz que a gente não vai ter que voltar para o Village. – Edward resmungou.

- Você quer acampar na porta da minha casa?

- Vamos lá para o meu apartamento. – ele ofereceu.

- Não...

- Bella, Lauren não está em casa e só chega amanhã. A gente janta e depois vai lá na Alice buscar a chave.

- Não gosto de estar numa casa que não é minha, ainda mais levando em consideração a situação que a gente está. – confessou.

- Você não vai passar a noite lá, a gente só vai jantar e pronto, depois que o monstro na minha barriga estiver alimentado, a gente passa na Alice.

- A gente não vai demorar? – perguntou.

- Não. No máximo umas três horinhas.

- Tá, mas não mais do que isso, ok? Quero dormir no meu apartamento.

Eles seguiram para o apartamento de Edward e fingiram ignorar o olhar desconfiado do porteiro do prédio. A morena sentia que não pertencia ao lugar, além do enorme luxo, lembrava muito bem de todos os momentos que foram vividos entre Edward e Lauren nesse apartamento graças aos seus binóculos.

- Se quiser pode ficar na sala enquanto eu preparo as coisas na cozinha. – Edward informou.

- Ok. – ela respondeu sentando-se no sofá da pomposa sala de estar.

- Não demoro, ok? Você pode ligar a televisão caso queira se distrair. Qualquer coisa é só me procurar na cozinha, tudo bem? - perguntou tentando aliviar o claro desconforto que Bella estava sentindo.

- Tá bom.

Bella conseguiu ficar sentada por 5 minutos, depois o tédio começou a falar um pouco mais alto e ela levantou para observar as fotografias que estavam em cima de uma mesa. Edward e Lauren com certeza já havia dado a volta ao mundo e tudo estava lá registrado nas fotos que a morena observava. Bella jamais poderia oferecer algo desse gênero a Edward. Sentia-se triste vendo aquilo, pois não gostava de ser lembrada da situação em que havia se metido.

Continuou andando pela casa e observando cada detalhe dos cômodos. Era o típico apartamento que se via naqueles programas de televisão que mostram casas de pessoas ricas. Móveis clássicos, candelabros de ouro, lustres de cristal... Era fácil para ela entender porque Edward foi seduzido por todo luxo, mas isso não amenizava o pensamento da menina de que estar com uma pessoa somente pelo que ela possui é totalmente errado. Em seguida, parou de julgar Edward, porque afinal de contas ela era uma mulher que estava tendo caso com um homem prestes a se casar. Que moral tinha para falar do que é certo ou errado.

- Estava te procurando. - ele falou.

- Me desculpa, sei que era para esperar na sala, mas acabei ficando com tédio e fui perambulando pela casa. Aqui é muito legal. - comentou sobre a sala de jogos.

- É um lugar legal mesmo, mas nada nesse apartamento é tão legal quanto o terraço.

- É, eu lembro. - ela sorriu se aproximando e pondo os braços ao redor dele. Se sentiu melancólica e nem sabia como explicar o motivo disso para o rapaz a sua frente. - A comida já está pronta?

- Ainda não, coloquei o prato principal no forno. Creio que dentro de 40 minutos, mais ou menos, a gente já possa ir pra mesa de jantar. - respondeu passando os dedos pelo cabelo da morena.

- Vamos jogar sinuca? - ela perguntou.

- Sério?

- Sim... ou... - pensou em outra coisa. - Não, deixa para lá...

- O que foi?

- Nada.

- Agora eu estou curioso, me conta o que era...

- Estou com vergonha, não quero. Fora que... Nada, esquece.

- Não vou esquecer, me conta.

- Pensei que ao invés de jogar sinuca a gente pudesse fazer outra coisa... - murmurou - Na mesa de sinuca.

- Tipo sexo? - questionou.

- Mais ou menos.

- O que é mais ou menos sexo? - questionou intrigado.

- Argh, não é mais ou menos sexo, é sexo.

- Então porque você falou mais ou menos?

- Porque eu estou com vergonha! - exclamou. - Esquece. Aqui é o último lugar em que eu deveria pensar em fazer sexo...

- Mas você está pensando nisso.

- Mais ou menos.

- Isso é um sim, correto?

- Talvez.

- Dá para a gente ter uma conversa mais objetiva? - indagou.

- Ok.

- Você quer transar na mesa de sinuca.

- Um pouco.

- Um pouco quanto?

- Muito...

- Ok, você não consegue ser objetiva quando está com tesão.

- É meio que uma fantasia. As pessoas sempre fazem sexo em lugares estranhos. Eu nunca fiz sexo em um lugar diferente.

- Baby, sem querer ofender, mas você consegue contar numa mão quantas vezes você fez sexo, nada mais do que o normal que você ainda não tenha feito num lugar exótico.

- Ofendeu um pouco... - disse com um bico.

- Desculpa. - pediu dando um beijo nos lábios da morena. - Eu deixo você brincar com meu taco na mesa de sinuca. Que foi? Péssima piada?

- Um pouco.

- Um pouco quanto?

- Muito. - ela gargalhou. - Deixa para lá...

- O que houve?

- É falta de respeito. Eu simplesmente estou na casa da sua noiva e quero transar em cima da mesa de sinuca da casa dela com o noivo dela. - riu sem muito humor.

- Bella, eu estou apaixonado por você. Transar aqui, transar lá... Que diferença faz? Eu estou errado desde o começo.

- A gente é um erro?

- Não foi isso que eu falei.

- Desculpa, eu ando frustrada.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não estou conseguindo cumprir com o que a gente meio que concordou quando começou a se relacionar. Eu quero estar junto de você, quero ser sua namorada. Sei que você não me prometeu nada, mas... Porra, tá foda. - desabafou.

Edward cogitou naquele momento contar tudo para Bella. Que estava pensando em desistir do casamento com Lauren, que pediu ajuda para Rosalie a fim de arrumar um emprego, mas ficou com medo da entrevista não dar certo e não queria que a morena pensasse que ele era um incapaz. Resolveu então dar a melhor resposta que podia pensar no momento.

- Eu sei o que você está sentindo porque eu me sinto assim também. Eu não vou falar que tudo vai mudar, mas eu não vejo mais as coisas como antes, baby. Vai dar tudo certo, de algum jeito vai dar tudo certo para a gente.

Bella não quis questionar o que ele disse. Queria acreditar que tudo fosse ficar bem, afinal de contas Edward ainda não tinha colocado uma aliança de casamento no dedo, mas o otimismo não andava na companhia da morena nos últimos dias.

- Tenho medo de pensar assim. Acho que no estágio que a gente está eu prefiro acreditar que tudo vai dar errado e ser surpreendida se algo der certo. - desabafou.

Edward não a respondeu, apenas a abraçou. O ato de ter a morena nos braços era mais como uma forma de o assegurar de que ela ainda era dele do que de confortar a menina.

- Posso contar um segredo? - Edward perguntou.

- Pode.- ela respondeu sem tirar os braços de volta dele.

- Às vezes eu fico imaginando os caminhos que eu posso levar na minha vida. Acho que todo mundo é aberto a várias possibilidades, então eu fico pensando várias coisas doidas que podem ocorrer, algumas obviamente mais reais do que outras.

- Tipo o quê? Me conta uma possibilidade.

- Uma feliz ou uma trágica?

- Trágica primeiro para depois eu esquecê-la graças a história feliz.

- Eu imagino que eu estou andando no metro e sem querer esbarram em mim e eu caio no meio dos trilhos.

- Porra, Edward!

- Você falou que queria a trágica. - ele respondeu com uma risada.- E eu nem contei como ela termina. Digamos que tem hospital, coma e amnésia depois do acidente.

- Nossa, você cai nos trilhos e o trem não vai passar por cima de você? - questionou.

- Também tem essa possibilidade, mas acho que a do coma é pior.

- Você é doido. - ela disse rindo.

- Muito tempo livre acaba dando nisso, começo a pensar besteira, mas também penso coisas legais.

- Me conta a coisa boa.

- Eu imagino que eu arrumo um emprego, vou morar num apartamento pequeno, mas que aluguei com meu dinheiro e toda noite antes de dormir eu ganho um beijo da minha mulher. - respondeu.

- Não quero perguntar quem é essa mulher. - ela falou olhando para ele.

- Por quê? Você acha que vou falar alguém que não é você?

- Não. Justamente o contrário. Se você falar que sou eu, vai doer demais. - expôs sinceramente.

-Ok. - ele respondeu dando um beijo no ombro da morena. - Sabe outra possibilidade também?

- Qual?

- Eu imagino que um dia qualquer, a gente esteja sozinho, falando nada com nada, apenas jogando conversa fora, quando eu reparo que logo atrás da gente tem uma enorme mesa de sinuca...- comentou e Bella riu.

- Conte-me mais sobre esse seu pensamento.

- Aí eu colocaria meus braços ao redor da sua cintura e a gente começaria a andar para trás, distraídos, até que... - ele falou encostando a morena na borda da mesa de sinuca. - Você iria esbarrar na mesa e eu com meus braços fortes te levantaria e te colocaria sentada em cima da mesa.

- Adorei a parte dos braços fortes. - ela disse com um riso.

- Obrigado.

- E aí? - ela perguntou fingindo estar intrigada com a situação.

- Eu, como um bom homem, perguntaria se você concordava com o que a gente estava prestes a fazer.

- E o que eu ia responder.

- Primeiro você ia ficar um pouco hesitante. Falar que não tinha certeza. Um charminho, coisa que é boa pra provocar antes do sexo, deixar o homem achando que não vai rolar nada...

- Hmmm não sei disso não.- ela falou séria, mas estava achando aquilo divertido demais.

- Aí eu ia falar que não tem porque ficar com medo e passar minha mão bem devagar pela sua perna, passando entre as coxas e subindo...subindo...até que eu encostasse na sua calcinha e ficasse a provocando passando meus dedos pelo tecido. - ele disse fazendo exatamente isso. Bella tinha os olhos fechados, concentrada nas sensações.

- Hmmm...

- Era exatamente esse som que você faria.

Depois disso Edward não continuou a narrar muita coisa. Bella o puxou mais pra perto e lascou um caprichado beijo nos lábios do homem.

Ele estava prestes a abrir o botão da blusa de Bella quando ouviu um barulho de chave no cômodo ao lado.

- Edward? - Lauren gritava na sala de estar. - Você está em casa?

Ao olhar para Bella, Edward percebeu que a morena estava praticamente estática. Os olhos estavam arregalados e as mãos congeladas. Nenhum dos dois estava esperando a presença da loira platinada na casa, afinal de contas ela só deveria voltar no dia seguinte.

- Puta que pariu. - ele falou.- Não sai daqui, eu vou tentar levá-la para o quarto e você sai. Bella? Baby? Bella!

- O que? - perguntou ainda claramente chocada. Embora ela estivesse tendo dificuldade para responder no momento, seu coração batia mais disparado do que nunca.

- Fica aqui, ok? Fica calma. Eu já volto.

Edward saiu da sala de jogos e deu de cara com Lauren parada na sala de estar com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- Achei que você só vinha amanhã. - ele comentou.

- Eu sei, mas não estava me sentindo muito bem e resolvi voltar hoje cedo.

- Ah sim. - respondeu.

- Trouxe um presente para você. - ela disse o entregando uma sacola.

- Vamos lá para o quarto. - ele falou.

- Não, abre agora! Estou ansiosa! - comentou animada.

Edward resolveu fazer o que a mulher queria e abriu a sacola. Nada podia o preparar para o que estava dentro do embrulho. O coração dele disparou, as mãos tremeram e ele queria desesperadamente sentar. Não era possível.

- Eu fiquei tão chocada quanto você! - Lauren comentou com uma risada.

Edward segurava na mão um sapato pequenino na cor branca. Não conseguia nem ouvir direito o que a mulher estava falando, observava, perplexo, o objeto.

- Eu acordei passando muito mal e voltei para a casa para ir ao médico. Você não sabe o quão chocada eu fiquei ao saber que eu estava grávida! Dá para acreditar, eu sinceramente achei que devido a minha idade isso nem fosse mais possível, mas aparentemente é! - contou feliz. - É um sinal, Edward! O casamento, o bebê... é a nossa vida como uma família realmente começando.

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Tinha medo que Bella pudesse estar escutando a conversa e ficasse desesperada. Tinha medo por ele. O que ele faria? Antes era somente Lauren. Agora era Lauren e uma criança. Um filho. Um filho que ele teria que educar e criar. Era demais naquele momento.

- Tá tudo bem, querido? - Lauren perguntou se aproximando.- Entendo perfeitamente esse seu estado de choque, você tinha que estar comigo na hora para ver como minha cara foi a mesma! Respira um pouco, toma uma água... Eu vou te mostrar a ultra depois, só preciso muito tomar um banho, você sabe como tenho horror a ficar com roupa de hospital.

- É... - respondeu um pouco catatônico.

- Que cheiro é esse? Está preparando algo para jantar?

- Sim.

- Hmmm... então vou tomar meu banho bem demorado e quando sair vou me deliciar com o que quer que seja que você está preparando. Vamos comemorar esse dia, querido! - sorriu deixando a sala após dar um leve beijo nos lábios imóveis do rapaz.

Edward não se mexeu. Ficou parado, sentado no sofá, observando os sapatinhos. Como aquilo havia acontecido? Por que agora? O que ele iria fazer? Eram tantas perguntas e ele não tinha resposta para nenhuma delas. De sua visão periférica, viu uma pessoa parada ao seu lado. Era Bella. Ela tinha as bochechas marcadas por lágrimas e seus olhos pareciam que iam encher novamente.

- Eu preciso ir embora. - ela falou num tom baixo.

- Bella...

- É demais. - ela disse baixinho. - Você pediu para eu te falar quando fosse demais. É demais, Edward. Eu não aguento mais. Não depois disso. Eu vou me foder.

- Eu não sei como isso aconteceu... - ele confessou ainda claramente chocado. - Por favor, Bella...

- Não me pede. Não faz isso comigo.

- A gente pode conversar?

- Conversar? Edward, você vai ser pai, você vai casar... Puta que pariu, onde eu fui me meter? - ela questionou retoricamente passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Edward queria rebater, mas no momento não tinha argumentos. A morena seguiu sozinha até a porta e nem sequer olhou para trás.

O homem sentou no sofá e mais uma vez encarou os sapatinhos. E agora?

Lauren tomava o seu banho com um sorriso enorme. Ela diria para todos que era o sorriso de uma mulher feliz por ter acabado de descobrir que daria à luz a uma criança, mas no fundo sabia muito bem que era o sorriso de uma mulher que tinha conquistado exatamente o que queria.

* * *

**N/A: Não adianta colocar o nome da autora no macumba online rs.**

**Edward ainda está um pouco chocado com o acontecimento do capítulo. Já Bellinha, pobre Bellinha :(**

**Infelizmente eu não sei falar quando o próximo capítulo vai ser postado, mas sempre que eu tenho tempo livre em casa eu tento escrever alguma coisinha. Como falei antes os capítulos já estão planejados então é mais rápido na hora de escrever.**

**A forma mais simples de saber do progresso é no twitter mesmo onde eu sempre falo quando eu acho que vai ter update ou o quão perto do fim do capítulo eu estou.**

**A pergunta do capítulo é: O que você sempre leva na bolsa?**

**Muito obrigada pela compreensão de todas, achei que ia ter gente me xingando pela demora, mas todo mundo foi tão legal. Obrigada!**

**Até o próximo!**


	22. Capítulo 21

**N/A: Obrigada Brubru pela ajuda!**

**Obrigada a todos vocês que ainda continuam lendo e apoiando a fic. Sei que o momento não é o melhor rs.**

**Queria começar falando que eu sei (novamente) que não consegui responder todo mundo do capítulo anterior. É uma droga porque eu gosto de fazer isso, mas infelizmente eu não tenho tido tempo. Vou responder todo mundo assim que eu conseguir dar uma respirada, não quero que vocês pensem que não estou nem me importando com o que vocês escrevem pra mim. Tenho 1 mês pra entregar minha monografia e espero do fundo do coração que, depois disso, tudo fique mais tranquilo pra mim e aí eu terei tempo para responder e escrever.**

**No capítulo anterior eu havia questionado o que vocês levam na bolsa. Bom, eu levo o básico: nécessaire com coisas de higiene pessoal, caderno da faculdade, casaco, calculadora e carteira. O essencial hahaha.**

**Agora vamos ao capítulo que eu sei que tem gente curiosa.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 21**_

Bella dirigia em direção a sua cidade natal em Nova Jersey. Os últimos dias não foram nada fáceis e a menina não soube negar o convite da mãe para passar o dia da independência dos Estados Unidos junto à família.

Desde que deixara o apartamento que Edward dividia com Lauren, suas emoções estavam descontroladas. Lembrou-se do quanto havia chorado no ombro de Tyler naquela noite, já que não queria perturbar Alice devido aos problemas por qual a baixinha estava passando. Ela até teria ido para casa, mas já que não estava com a chave, optou por visitar o amigo da faculdade.

Tyler ficou assustado ao ver Bella chorando na porta de seu apartamento, mas quando ela o abraçou e começou a chorar mais forte ainda, não foi preciso falar nada para que o jovem rapaz entendesse quem era o responsável por aquilo. Era um tanto quanto previsível que esse dia fosse chegar e Tyler soube lidar bem com a menina. Deixou que ela chorasse até não poder mais e quando a morena estava pronta para conversar, ele apenas escutou. Concordava que a garoa havia feito a coisa certa em ir embora, mas não expressou, achou que naquele momento tudo que Bella precisava era alguém para escutar seus problemas.

Bella contou tudo. Absolutamente tudo. Desde o dia que o viu pela primeira vez através de seus binóculos até o momento em que ouviu Lauren dizer que estava esperando um filho de Edward. Tyler ficou assustado com todas as revelações, mas não quis julgar a garota. Apesar dos pesares, Bella viveu uma história de amor que muitos não se atreveriam a viver, inclusive Tyler.

- E o que você vai fazer agora? – ele questionou. – Esquecer?

- Não. Você não esquece alguém que você ama. – falou limpando as lágrimas. – Eu vou seguir em frente, sem ele. Quais as chances de uma mulher de 45 anos ficar grávida, Tyler?

- Não sei.

- Mínimas. E ela ficou. Deve ser um sinal que não era para acontecer. É a prova de que ele não é meu, de que tudo o prende a Lauren.

- Mas ele te ama.

- E? – deu os ombros. – Isso não me conforta agora. Isso aumenta a minha dor.

- Talvez vocês devessem conversar.

- Não. Eu falei o que eu tinha para falar. A gente sempre combinou que quando fosse demais para eu lidar, a gente não continuaria junto. Acabou. – ela disse baixo sentindo seus olhos encherem de lágrimas novamente.

- Você quer dormir aqui? – perguntou.

- Posso? Minhas chaves ficaram na casa de Alice e esse não é o momento para enchê-la com os meus problemas.

- Claro. Vou tentar achar alguma coisa para você comer e pegar um colchão.

Bella seria eternamente grata pela amizade de Tyler. Naquele momento o conforto do amigo foi tudo que a morena precisava. Ele a distraiu pelos próximos dias e não a deixava sozinha por muito tempo. Quando Edward a ligava, o rapaz via que a menina fazia uma cara triste e logo em seguida ele estava na missão de deixá-la animada.

Era uma pena que agora Tyler não estava no carro com Bella, pois a melancolia tomava conta dela. Nos primeiros 30 minutos de viagem ela se lembrou que havia colocado na lista de coisas que nunca fizera que queria muito viajar sozinha de carro. Seria tão legal compartilhar aquilo com Edward, mas ela não podia fazer isso.

Cherry Hill, cidade onde Bella nasceu e cresceu, ficava há cerca de uma hora e meia da cidade de Nova Iorque e a morena não sabia como iria se controlar durante o caminho para não começar a chorar. As coisas ficaram mais difíceis quando ela ligou o rádio e uma música que se encaixava perfeitamente na situação dela começou a tocar.

"_You don't want me, no (Você não me quer, não)_

_You don't need me (Você não precisa de mim)_

_Like I want you, oh (Como eu te quero)_

_Like I need you (Como eu preciso de você)_

_And I want you in my life (E eu te quero na minha vida)_

_And I need you in my life(E eu preciso de você na minha vida)"_

Bella parou o carro no acostamento e deixou que as lágrimas caíssem. Odiava se sentir dessa maneira, mas não conseguia evitar. Ironicamente Edward havia a ajudado mais uma vez a realizar algo que nunca havia feito. Era a primeira vez que tinha seu coração partido.

Respirou fundo e desligou o rádio. Não precisava ouvir aquela canção para piorar seu dia. Tentou ficar contente pensando que veria sua mãe e seu pai, mas era incrível que quanto mais ela se forçava a pensar em outra coisa além de Edward, mais sua mente voltava para o exato dia que se viram pela última vez.

Edward tentou contato com a garota todos os dias, mas ela fez questão de ignorar cada mensagem de texto e cada ligação. Se eles tinham que seguir em frente, a melhor forma de fazer isso, de acordo com a menina, seria cortando por completo qualquer tipo de relação que mantinham.

Ela seguiu o resto da viagem apenas com o vidro do carro aberto sentindo o sol bater em sua face e secando suas lágrimas. Aquilo pareceu a confortar durante o resto do caminho.

Renée aguardava a filha do lado de fora de casa junto a Charlie. Os dois sempre protegeram a menina e sentiam uma enorme falta dela dentro de casa. Bella nunca foi uma menina que criou problema e era deveras ligada a família. Assim que um carro parou em frente a casinha que os Swan habitavam, Renée saiu correndo em direção a menina que abria a porta de motorista.

- Meu bebê! – Renée gritou. Sabia muito bem que Bella não era um bebê e que ela provavelmente havia odiado o nome pelo qual a mãe resolveu a chamar, mas não estava nem aí. Sua menininha estava de volta, pelo menos durante o feriado.

- Oi mãe. – Bella sorriu abraçando a mãe. Aquilo também a confortava demasiadamente.

- Como você tá, meu amor? – ela questionou olhando bem o rosto da filha. – O que aconteceu?

- A gente conversa depois sobre isso, não quero falar perto do papai. – ela comentou baixo com a mãe.

- Ok. – Renée concordou tentando esconder sua preocupação.

- Oi, pai. – Bella falou abraçando Charlie que esperava perto da porta com um sorriso. – Que saudade!

- Eu também, meu anjo. Estou feliz que você resolveu vir.

- Claro que eu viria. Feriados devem ser sempre passados com a família.

Quanto a isso existia outra pessoa que concordava com Bella: Esmeralda Cullen. A venezuelana estava só sorrisos quando recebeu a ligação de Edward avisando que passaria o feriado junto a família no Soho, na casa de Rosalie. O almoço estava marcado para às 13h e ela não via a hora de toda a família estar reunida.

Edward estava parado na porta da casa de Rosalie tentando pensar em uma maneira de como contar para a irmã tudo que havia acontecido na vida dele nos últimos dias, mas não sabia como. Tocou a campainha e tentou deixar de lado o nervoso que sentia.

- Oi! – Rose disse animada abrindo a porta.

- Oi, irmã. – ele respondeu.

- O que aconteceu? – questionou intrigada pelo olhar de Edward.

- Nada.

- Lauren não veio? – perguntou.

- Não. Ela não estava se sentindo bem e a gente discutiu um pouco de manhã.

- Ah sim, por isso essa cara. Podia ter trazido Bella então. – brincou, mas quando Edward não a deu resposta alguma, percebeu que tinha mais coisa errada nessa história.

- Você vai me contar o que houve?

- Onde está Emmett?

- Foi ao mercado comprar umas coisas que esqueci. O que aconteceu, Edward?

- Bella e eu, acho que terminou...

- O que? – perguntou perplexa. – Por quê?

- Lauren está grávida. – disse sem ânimo algum na voz.

- O que? – dessa vez Rosalie gritou. – Como assim? Você está zombando da minha cara, Edward?

- Não. Eu queria estar, acredite. – falou com um riso sem humor. – Foi tudo muito repentino. A Bella estava lá em casa, Lauren chegou dizendo que passou mal e foi parar no hospital e aí descobriu que estava grávida. Bella escutou tudo e desde então não quer mais me ver. Não que eu tire a razão dela.

- Calma, volta a fita! – Rosalie disse se sentando, pois não sabia se seria capaz de encarar toda aquela conversa estando de pé. – Lauren está grávida?

- Sim. Eu não sei como isso aconteceu...

- Vocês transavam?

- Tinha um tempo que não, mas acho que a gente transou há um mês e pouco atrás, sei lá...

- Ela não estava na menopausa?

- Não.

- Mas é muito raro alguém engravidar na idade dela.

- Eu sei. Eu falei isso, mas acontece que tem casos de mulheres que engravidam nessa idade e aparentemente Lauren é uma dessas mulheres.

- Puta merda! Será que ela não está armando para cima de você, Edward?

- Por quê? Ela é minha noiva, Rosalie, ela não sabe de Bella, ela não sabe de nada...qual seria o motivo dela para inventar uma gravidez?

- Não sei... – bufou. – Como você está?

-Triste. Primeiro por Bella ter presenciado a cena. Ela tinha esquecido a chave de casa e eu estava preparando um jantar para a gente. Felizmente Lauren não deu de cara com ela, pois a situação seria pior ainda, mas... Foi horrível, eu vi a dor no rosto dela. E segundo porque eu vou ser pai. Eu deveria ficar feliz, mas... Eu não quero ser pai Rosalie, não hoje. Não levando a vida que eu levo. Não sou exemplo pra ninguém.

- Não é assim, Edward...

- É assim sim. Eu não quero. – ele falou passando a mão pelo rosto. – Me dói falar isso, mas eu preciso falar a verdade para alguém. Eu não quero ser pai. Parece que a cada dia aparece alguma coisa para me prender a Lauren, é como se fosse um karma. Como se eu tivesse pagando pelas escolhas de merda que eu fiz a minha vida inteira.

- Não fica assim, irmão..

- Parece que eu não tenho controle sobre a minha vida! A coisa mais imprevisível que podia acontecer, aconteceu! E eu estou com tanta, mas com tanta raiva Rosalie. E eu não posso nem sequer discutir com Lauren porque é uma gravidez de alto risco, eu tenho que ser a pessoa perfeita dentro daquela casa por conta de um bebê que eu não quero. – desabafou. – Eu não deveria falar isso, eu sei. Se bobear eu vou ter que pagar por isso também.

-Não é culpa do bebê, Edward.

- Eu sei. Eu sei... – bufou. – Eu estou de cabeça quente, mas é que eu estava guardando isso e eu precisava colocar pra fora. Eu me fodi mais uma vez, Rose.

- Calma, você tá muito desesperado.

- Tem como eu não ficar? – gritou.

- Tudo bem, põe a raiva para fora. – falou paciente sabendo que daqui a pouco Edward estaria mais calmo.

- Lauren está super feliz, não para de falar nesse bebê e comprar coisas para o bebê e tudo é o bebê! Enquanto eu, ao invés de pensar nisso, estou pensando em como será possível consertar as coisas com Bella. E a verdade é que eu não tenho argumentos para trazer a Bella de volta pra mim. Eu não tenho nada. – desabafou.

- Tá mais calmo?

- Um pouco.

- Ok, então vamos por parte. Acho que você não deve se sentir culpado por não gostar da ideia de ter um bebê. Nem todo mundo é obrigado a querer ser pai e você tem seus motivos, embora isso não signifique que eu concorde com eles. Eu sei que você ama Bella, Edward. Sei porque eu te conheço. Porém eu acho que agora é o melhor momento da sua vida para você resolver seus problemas. Saber o que você quer e o que você não quer.

- Eu sei. – ele concordou, parecendo deveras seguro de sua resposta, para a surpresa de Rosalie.

- Você sabe? Então o que você vai fazer sobre isso?

- O que eu prometi que eu faria. Eu tenho uma entrevista de trabalho essa semana, você esqueceu?

- Você não vai desistir ssa entrevista por causa do que aconteceu?

- Não. – respondeu. – Eu estou morrendo de medo, irmã. Aterrorizado. Mas eu não vou conseguir levar a minha vida adiante do jeito que as coisas estão.

- Como assim?

- Eu vou tentar. Eu prometi que ia tentar, eu vou tentar. Os últimos dias foram um pesadelo. Não deveria ser assim. Eu sou um homem prestes a se casar, que recebeu a notícia que vai ser pai... e tudo está uma merda porque eu errei desde o começo. Eu vou tentar.

Rose tentou não sorrir, mas foi difícil. Não quis ter muita esperança, mas parecia que Edward estava decidido. Torceu para que o pessoal no banco fosse bom com seu irmão e pudessem o oferecer um trabalho.

- Eu não sei como contar pros nossos pais. Eu nem tenho vontade de contar, para ser honesto. Eles não vão ficar felizes em saber disso e a mãe tá toda contente porque vamos estar todos juntos.

- Espera um pouco então. Talvez seja melhor você contar depois do casamento...

- Eu não quero casar, Rose. – ele falou. – Eu vou seguir com o que eu tinha planejado, eu vou arrumar um emprego e tentar montar a minha vida. Eu só preciso do emprego, vai ser meu primeiro passo...

- Você falou que ia tentar... É isso que você vai tentar? Eu achei que era um emprego, não uma vida independente da Lauren.

- Não foi isso que a gente conversou da última vez? Você achou que eu esqueci?

- Eu achei que a sua motivação para isso fosse a Bella.

- Também. – respondeu e para sua surpresa, Rose o abraçou. – O que foi?

- Estou feliz por você finalmente ter criado coragem.

- Eu não tenho nada a perder. – ele constatou.

- Não? – Rose perguntou surpresa. O medo do irmão sempre foi perder o luxo em que vivia.

- Não. O que eu tinha, perdi.

- Vocês vão ficar bem. – Rose o assegurou. – Vai tudo dar certo, você vai ver. O segredo é resolver uma coisa de cada vez.

- É... – bufou. – Eu estou sentindo muita falta dela.

- Eu entendo, Edward. Juro que eu te entendendo. Não se lembra que eu fiquei meses separada do homem que eu amava? As vezes as coisas não acontecem naquele momento, mas a gente tem que seguir em frente. Eu acredito que tudo acontece por uma razão. Talvez se Emmett e eu não tivéssemos rompido, nosso relacionamento não estaria tão forte quanto hoje em dia.

- Tomara. Eu quero falar com ela, nem que seja só para ouvir a voz dela, sabe? Mas ela não me atende. Queria só saber se ela está bem. Eu fico lembrando do rosto dela naquele dia...

- O melhor conselho que eu posso dar é para você esperar. Seja paciente, ela não deve estar num melhor momento agora. Resolve a sua vida e dá um tempo, se for pra acontecer, vai acontecer.

- Isso é papo de gente que lê muito horóscopo, Rosalie. Se marte estiver alinhado com júpiter a Bella será minha. – zombou a irmã pela primeira vez no dia.

- Não é papo, é a verdade.

- Tomara.

Bella estava sentada na cama do seu quarto enquanto seus pais arrumavam a mesa para o almoço. Ela ouviu uma batida na porta e já desconfiava muito bem quem era.

- Entra, mãe.

- Como você sabia que era eu?

- Porque você está preocupada comigo, sabia que não ia demorar para vir querer saber o que aconteceu.

- Desculpa, não consigo evitar. Você mal tem tempo de ligar para mim com a sua vida corrida em Nova Iorque e agora quando chega aqui te vejo com essa carinha. O que houve, meu bem?

- Tanta coisa. – respondeu.

- Isso tem cheiro de homem. – Renée falou e Bella riu.

- Eu me apaixonei.

- E isso é ruim? Ele te tratou mal?

- Ele está noivo. Calma, não faz essa cara. Eu sabia. Eu sabia muito bem onde eu estava me metendo, mãe, mas sei lá...eu tinha esperança que a gente fosse ficar juntos, sabe? E eu o amo. Muito. Só que agora a noiva dele está grávida e ... – contou tudo tentando controlar suas emoções.- E agora a ficha caiu de que ele nunca vai ser realmente meu.

Renée estava chocada com o que a filha havia contado. Não esperava que Bella fosse se envolver com um homem comprometido e aquilo tudo a deixava surpreendida, mas também não gostava de ver a menina daquela forma, claramente com o coração partido.

- Calma, meu amor, me conta tudo direito.

Bella então contou para a mãe todos os detalhes, contou como Edward a tratava, como ele a ajudou a fazer as coisas que ela nunca tinha feito, como se sentia ao lado dele, da forma que ele foi gentil quando ela perdeu a virgindade e também do triste dia em que tudo desmoronou.

- E eu sinto falta dele. Eu quero atender as ligações dele, mas eu sinto que vai ser pior. – disse no colo da mãe.

- Foi melhor assim, meu bem. Ele estava muito enrolado.

- Mas e o amor?

- O amor precisa estar junto com a coragem, meu bem. É preciso coragem para tudo nessa vida, Bella, inclusive para amar.

- Eu estou triste.

- Eu sei, meu amor, mas vai passar.

- Não vai, eu não vou deixar de amá-lo. – falou limpando as lágrimas.

- Mas o tempo vai te ajudar. Pelo que você falou, esse rapaz tem muito que resolver da vida dele. Talvez agora não seja o momento para vocês, talvez vocês só tenham que ser gratos por terem se amado naquele período de tempo. Você cresceu muito, Bella, você viveu coisas pela primeira vez na vida e foi tudo muito intenso. Rompimentos não são fáceis e acredito que deve ser mais difícil ainda quando vocês nem tiveram um ponto final. Dá um tempo, tenta ter controle das suas emoções e quando tudo estiver melhor, talvez aí seja mais fácil conversar com ele.

- Ele era um bom amigo. Ele foi um dos melhores amigos que eu já tive, sabe? Eu não queria tirá-lo da minha vida, mas como eu vou vê-lo agora e não querer estar com ele?

- Por isso o tempo é importante, meu bem. Tenha paciência.

- É difícil.

- É a vida. – falou dando um beijo na testa da menina.

Os pais de Edward haviam chegado e o rapaz tentou esconder os problemas pelo qual estava passando. Edward sentou ao lado da mãe e conseguiu pela primeira vez nos últimos dias se divertir. Ficar ao lado da família trazia uma boa nostalgia a ele, o lembrava do tempo em que era possível se divertir apenas com companhia de seus amados. Era triste pensar que o tempo todo em que ele quis ter dinheiro e poder, a felicidade ficava cada vez mais distante.

Eles assistiram os desfiles, que ocorriam por diversas cidades, na televisão enquanto comiam o delicioso bolo de limão que Esme havia preparado.

- Nós devíamos fazer isso mais vezes. Queria eu que tivéssemos mais feriados. Agora só no dia de Ação de Graças. – Esme lamentou.

- A gente marca mais alguma coisa, mãe. Não se preocupa. – Edward tentou a consolar.

- Como está aquela menina? – ela perguntou. – Isabella, não é?

- Sim. Ela está bem.

- Vocês ainda são...amigos?

- Sim. – ele respondeu tentando passar segurança, mas sabia que a mãe não havia acreditado. De qualquer forma, ela não insistiu, sabia que o filho devia ter seus motivos para não querer falar sobre o assunto.

- E as coisas com Lauren? – foi a vez de Carlisle questionar. – Tudo ok?

- Sim. – foi a resposta monossilábica de Edward.

- Sabe o que eu encontrei esses dias? – Rosalie perguntou.

- O quê? – todos questionaram torcendo para o clima pesado ir embora.

- Uns vídeos meu e de Edward dançando Sir Mix-a-Lot no festival do colégio. Mandei converter de VHS para DVD! – Rose disse com uma gargalhada pegando o DVD que estava em cima da cômoda.

- Ai meu Deus! Não acredito que você achou isso! Essa VHS vale ouro, eu tinha comprado a cópia com o dinheiro contado! – Esme disse com a vívida lembrança.

- Pelo amor de Deus, eu não quero ver isso. – Edward falou lembrando muito bem de como era toda a coreografia ridícula que havia feito.

- Eu não sei como as garotas ainda ficaram babando em você depois disso, Edward. – Emmett brincou. – Eu já assisti o DVD e Rosalie teve que me segurar para não jogar uma cópia no Youtube.

- Obrigado. – Edward agradeceu a irmã.

- Obrigado nada, eu não deixei porque eu também estava no meio, se fosse só você pode ter certeza que esse vídeo já estaria rolando na internet.

- Obrigado pela compaixão, irmã.

- Sempre ao dispor. – Rose disse com uma piscadela.

As coisas na casa de Bella também fluíam bem. Depois da conversa com a mãe ela se sentia melhor e passou a tarde inteira conversando com o pai que parecia sempre ter uma novidade para contar.

- Você lembra do Joseph? – Charlie perguntou. – Lembra, né?

- Lembro, pai. – Bella queria rir, porque do jeito que Charlie falava, parecia que ela estava distante de casa há anos.

- Está namorando o Sidney!

- Mentira! – Bella falou chocada.

- Verdade, ninguém suspeitava, mas o moleque é gay! – fofocou. A garota estava achando o máximo que o pai sabia de todas as fofocas do bairro. – E a irmã dele, dizem por aí, está grávida...

- A Emily? Mas ela só tem 16 anos.

- Pra você ver... Ainda bem que eu te criei com juízo na cabeça. – comentou puxando o bigode. – E falando nisso, como andam as coisas com você? Esses rapazes de Nova Iorque são bem saidinhos.

- Papai, você conheceu a mamãe em Nova Iorque.

- Por isso eu sei do que eu estou falando. – ele disse com uma risada. – Estou brincando com você, meu anjo, sei que meninas não gostam de falar sobre rapazes com seus pais, mas estou te sentindo um pouco cabisbaixa e temo que seja por conta de algum garoto.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – foi o que ela respondeu.

- Tem certeza?

- Não, mas é o que eu espero.

O dia foi tão proveitoso para Edward quanto para Bella, os dois precisavam ter a família por perto e aquilo confortava ambos no momento. Foi bom para momentaneamente esquecer os problemas, mas no fim da tarde, os dois tinham que retornar para casa.

Não sabiam se era o destino pregando peças ou se foi apenas coincidência, mas no mesmo instante que Edward saíra do taxi, Bella estava entregando as chaves do carro alugado para o porteiro de seu prédio. O rapaz, sem pensar muito, atravessou a rua e gritou o nome da morena.

- Bella!

- Oi... – ela respondeu surpresa.

- Como você está? – questionou.

- Bem. – mentiu.

- A gente pode conversar? – ele perguntou esperançoso. Queria saber como a morena realmente estava lidando com a situação e, acima de tudo, queria ficar pelo menos dez minutos perto dela. Queria matar a saudade.

- Não acho que é o melhor momento. – ela respondeu.

- Por favor, só 5 minutinhos.

- Ok. – ela cedeu porque a saudade que ela sentia também falou mais alto.

Os dois subiram no elevador da menina e ao contrário das muitas outras vezes que estiveram naquele pequeno espaço, não queriam se agarrar e começar a se beijar. Os dois ansiavam, mais do que qualquer coisa, por um abraço, pela certeza de que tudo estava e ficaria bem. Porém, aquele não era o momento para isso e então eles permaneceram cada um em seu canto até que o elevador abrisse as portas do décimo quinto andar.

Eles entraram no apartamento de Bella e Edward se sentou no sofá que ficava próximo a cama.

- Como estão os porquinhos? – ele perguntou tentando quebrar o gelo.

- Bem. Mesma coisa de sempre.

- Queria falar sobre aquele dia.

- Não tem nada para falar, Edward. – ela disse. – Acho que a gente começou errado um relacionamento que tinha tudo para dar errado e acabou dando.

- Eu estou com saudades de você. – ele admitiu.

- Eu também, mas isso não melhora as coisas, isso só torna tudo muito pior, pelo menos pra mim. Se a gente tivesse brigado e eu estivesse te odiando, talvez assim as coisas seriam melhores, mas não foi assim que as coisas aconteceram. Eu te amo, mas isso não é o bastante agora. Acho que a gente precisa realmente ficar afastados, por mais que me doa.

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu. – Eu não sei como isso tudo foi acontecer, Bella.

- Sobre o que você está falando? – questionou.

- A gravidez.

- É simples, Edward, vocês transaram e ela engravidou. – ela falou dessa vez com a voz um pouco alterada. – Não quero falar disso, não quero ter que pensar nisso... É melhor você ir embora, eu estou cansada de tudo. Talvez daqui um tempo a gente consiga conversar sobre isso, mas agora não é o melhor momento pra mim e acredito que também não seja para você.

Edward queria ficar mais tempo, queria a abraçar, queria qualquer coisa, mas não fez nada. Ele se levantou e a morena abriu a porta para ele, fechando logo em seguida.

Bella tomou um banho e tentou relaxar, estava tão desgastada emocionalmente que assim que sua cabeça tocou o travesseiro, ela pegou no sono.

Edward já tinha outros problemas em mente. Ao chegar em casa, Lauren estava deitada na cama pesquisando mais coisas para o bebê num site de compras online. Ela demonstrava uma clara animação que Edward não compartilhava. Ele deitou ao lado da loira e fechou os olhos.

Seu céu havia se tornado seu inferno.

* * *

**N/A: E aí? Edward está reagindo da maneira que vocês esperavam? O que estão achando dessa situação toda? E Bellinha? O que será necessário pra remendar esse coração partido (olha a cafonice, beijos)?**

**Quero muito saber o que vocês estão pensando! Infelizmente não sei dizer quando vem o próximo capítulo, esse mês de novembro vai ser um caos na minha vida.**

**A perguntinha da vez é fácil, fácil: O que você quer?**

**Beijos e até o próximo!**


	23. Capítulo 22

**N/A: Olá pessoas, quanto tempo!**

**Obrigada Brubru pela betagem de emergência rs.**

**Sei que a fic ficou 2 meses sem atualização (e quem é acostumado a ler as coisas que eu escrevo) deve ter percebido que isso é raridade, mas também comentei por aqui que estava passando por um período mais tenso na faculdade, tinha que escrever meu TCC e ainda ter nota para ser aprovada em 5 matérias. Felizmente deu tudo certo, consegui ter foco e concluí essa incrível etapa. Agradeço a todos que tiveram paciência e não desistiram de DQA. Aos que achavam que eu havia abandonado a fic: de jeito algum eu faria isso. ;) **

**A pergunta que eu havia feito no capítulo anterior foi "o que você quer?", na época que fiz a pergunta certamente seria passar na faculdade. Agora eu apenas espero por um 2013 mais cheio de aventuras, de risadas, felicidades, amor e amadurecimento. Desejo o mesmo para todos vocês.**

**Não consegui responder as reviews, nesse mês que passou elas acumularam demais e eu tentei mesmo responder todo mundo do último capítulo. Irei responder todas daqui para frente como sempre fiz.**

**Agora eu vou parar de tagarelar, falo mais lá embaixo.**

**Espero que curtam o maior capítulo de DQA até hoje :)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 22**_

Edward balançava constantemente a perna direta, tanto que chegava a incomodar uma das funcionárias do banco que o observava a distância. Sentia seus lábios secos, sua boca sedenta por um copo d'água. Queria que Rosalie estivesse ao seu lado, mas sabia que seria muita imaturidade implorar para que ela perdesse alguns minutos do trabalho para ficar ali parada o assegurando que tudo ficaria bem. Cogitou pegar o celular e ligar para Bella, mas tinha medo do que aconteceria após aquela entrevista. Caso o resultado não fosse bom, não gostaria que ela pensasse que ele era um fracassado.

Parecia uma eternidade, mas 15 minutos após sua chegada, Edward foi chamado por um homem bem vestido que aparentava ter cerca de 50 e poucos anos.

- Boa tarde! Edward Cullen, correto? - questionou o homem estendendo a mão.

- Sim, prazer. - falou cumprimentando o homem e se xingando internamente por estar com a mão suando.

- Eu me chamo Daniel Brandon e sou o vice-presidente do banco. Você pode se sentar aqui. A entrevista vai ser bem rápida, eu queria falar um pouco sobre a vaga e saber o que você tem a oferecer ao nosso banco.

- Claro. - respondeu com a voz trêmula.

- Bom, a gente tem uma vaga disponível na parte de financiamento. A posição não exige terceiro grau, embora seja necessário que você tenha algum mínimo conhecimento sobre o assunto. Você pode me falar sobre as suas experiências anteriores de trabalho?

Era uma pergunta tão simples, mas para Edward parecia quase um desafio. O que ele poderia dizer que iria fazer o homem pensar que ele seria um bom funcionário? Nunca teve um cargo de prestígio, não fazia noção do que uma pessoa que trabalha com financiamento fazia, mas queria um emprego. Queria _aquele_ emprego. No momento, um emprego com tais prestígios tinha o mesmo significado que a palavra liberdade para ele.

- Na verdade eu não tive muitas experiências de trabalho como você pôde perceber pelo meu currículo, mas posso garantir que sempre fui dedicado em todas as funções que me foram cedidas. Sempre fui pontual e tentava dar o meu melhor. Creio também que amadureci muito como pessoa nos 5 anos que fiquei afastado do mercado de trabalho. - o rapaz respondeu cheio de insegurança na voz.

Dias atrás, ao pegar o currículo de Edward, Daniel achou que o rapaz deveria ter cometido algum erro ao preencher suas últimas experiências profissionais, pois segundo o que constava no papel, o último emprego dele foi há 5 anos. Mas agora, vendo pelo jeito que o homem de cabelos cor de cobre falava, percebera que não fora erro algum. Como um homem era capaz de viver assim? Daniel se questionava enquanto Edward o fitava com insegurança. Aos 30 anos de idade Daniel já havia conquistado tanta coisa em sua vida. Já tinha concluído o mestrado e pensava em começar o doutorado, enquanto o homem a sua frente havia concluído o ensino médio em um famoso colégio do Bronx, mas infelizmente a instituição de ensino não era conhecida por sua boa fama. Sabia que não deveria julgá-lo por conta disso, afinal de contas Rosalie era uma das melhores funcionárias do banco e ela veio do mesmo lugar que o irmão. Aliás, se não fosse por Rosalie, o Sr. Brandon jamais estaria fazendo essa entrevista. Ao ver um currículo daqueles, a primeira reação do homem seria rir e em seguida jogaria a folha no fragmentador de papel.

- Algo em especial o levou a querer esse emprego? - indagou, acima de tudo, curioso. Será que o rapaz achava que era capaz de oferecer algo a empresa? A julgar por seus lábios secos e por seu olhar de medo a cada pergunta que lhe era feita, Daniel acreditava que não.

- Eu preciso de um emprego.

- Mas certamente existem outras vagas por aí, meu caro. Gostaria de saber qual é o motivo específico para você ter escolhido este banco.

Edward pensou e a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça era dizer que o que o motivou foi o fato da irmã também trabalhar lá, mas não pelas razões que muitos acreditariam. Edward não pediu para a irmã colocar seu currículo no local porque, em teoria, seria mais fácil de conseguir o emprego. Na verdade, o motivo de Edward era saber que a irmã estaria lá para apoiá-lo. Trabalhar depois de tantos anos em algo que ele tinha zero experiência era assustador e além do trabalho no banco pagar uma boa grana, também o garantiria conforto emocional que somente Rosalie saberia o proporcionar no momento. Entretanto, não achou que aquela seria uma boa resposta, afinal não queria que o homem pensasse que ele era um maricas que precisava ter a irmã ao lado para assegurá-lo de que tudo ficaria bem.

- Eu creio que é um emprego digno e que eu iria crescer muito, tanto na parte pessoal como na profissional. Embora eu deva admitir que não possuo conhecimento na área, acredito ter capacidade pra aprender com o tempo e com o auxílio de outros funcionários, ou até mesmo de um treinamento. Essa vaga é muito importante para mim - justificou. Embora não deixasse transparecer, aquela não foi uma resposta boa o suficiente para Daniel, justamente pelo fato de que Edward não era bom o suficiente para aquela vaga.

- É claro. - o Sr. Brandon sorriu, pensava em alguma maneira de encerrar logo aquela entrevista e acabou sendo salvo por seu telefone que tocava na mesa. - Um momento, por favor. Deve ser minha esposa.

- Claro. Fique a vontade. - Edward respondeu.

- Alô? Sim, olá meu bem. Na verdade eu estou terminando uma entrevista, tem como você aguardar na linha? Claro. - disse colocando o telefone sobre a mesa. - Bom, Edward, como havia o dito essa é apenas uma rápida entrevista. Nós ainda temos duas etapas do processo seletivo adiante e por isso não posso te dar a resposta no momento. Caso você seja aprovado, não tenha dúvida que entraremos em contato, ok? Obrigado por comparecer.

- Muito obrigado. - Edward falou aliviado com o fim da entrevista.

- Boa sorte, rapaz. - o homem desejou honestamente. Um pouco de sorte nunca caía mal, ainda mais pra alguém na situação em que Edward estava.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até a saída do escritório do Sr. Brandon e, assim que o homem apertou sua mão e fechou a porta, Edward deixou que o peso de seu corpo caísse sobre a brilhante madeira da sala.

- Oi, meu bem. Estava fazendo uma entrevista com um rapaz chamado Edward, irmão de Rosalie, aquela moça que você passou horas conversando na festa da empresa do ano passado. Sim, essa mesmo. Excelente funcionária! - Daniel comentou com a esposa ao telefone.

Foi sem querer, Edward não tinha a menor intenção de prestar atenção na conversa que o homem tinha do outro lado da porta, mas acabou sendo inevitável quando ouviu a menção de seu nome.

- Foi uma entrevista sem muito conteúdo. Na verdade a gente está fazendo um processo seletivo ainda e a última fase é comigo, mas como ele é irmão de uma funcionária excepcional, acabei o passando na frente e se ele fosse bom o suficiente, o contrataria na hora, mas infelizmente ele não é. Eu sei, mas não tem como, Adrienne. O rapaz tem 30 anos e nunca teve um trabalho decente na vida. Com 30 anos eu já pensava no meu doutorado. Fora que ele já é velho demais, você conhece a política que nós do banco temos para pessoas acima de 26 anos. Se ele fosse realmente bom, eu ignoraria a idade e o deixaria entrar, mas ele não é e eu não posso simplesmente ensinar tudo a um homem que não tem conhecimento algum na área quando certamente bons e merecedores currículos irão aparecer na minha mesa. Só não sei como Rosalie irá receber a notícia que o irmão não foi aprovado. Terei que dar uma boa desculpa para não acabar dizendo que achei que o rapaz era um incompetente.

Edward queria correr do local em que estava, porém, ao invés de ir direto para a saída do banco, ele foi em direção ao escritório onde Rosalie trabalhava. Era no andar abaixo do que ele estava e não aguentou ter que esperar pelo elevador. Desceu rapidamente pelas escadas e nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de bater na porta, entrando direto na sala em que a irmã estava.

- Ai, que susto, Edward! - Rosalie exclamou, sendo pega de surpresa pela presença do irmão no local. - Já acabou a entrevista? O que houve?

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Não queria repetir as palavras que o chefe de sua irmã usara porque se sentia, acima de tudo, humilhado. Seus olhos involuntariamente se encheram de lágrimas e aquilo foi o suficiente para Rose entender que as coisas não haviam saído muito bem para o seu irmão mais novo.

- Oh, meu Deus. - ela falou indo para perto do irmão e o envolvendo em seus braços. O choro de Edward foi alto e desesperador, fazendo com que as lágrimas também corressem pelo rosto de Rosalie. Por que as coisas tinham que ser desse jeito para ele? As pessoas realmente pagam pelas escolhas que fazem na vida? O futuro é apenas uma consequência do passado?

- Eu não consegui. - ele disse baixo, como se fosse um murmuro. Limpava o rosto com a barra da camisa social que vestia, tendo vergonha por ter deixado seu emocional falar mais alto, mas os seus olhos estavam vermelhos e não era preciso conhecê-lo profundamente para interpretar que aquele era o olhar de um homem triste.

- Vão ter mais oportunidades, Edward. - Rose o disse limpando as próprias lágrimas. Queria acreditar que o irmão ainda teria chances, pois apesar de tudo, acreditava que ele tinha potencial para se dedicar a algo, só faltava descobrir o quê. Edward era uma pessoa boa, não fazia sentido ele ter que passar tudo por isso.

- Eu achei que ia conseguir. - ele admitiu. - Nunca sou otimista quanto essas coisas e quando resolvo ser, acabo me decepcionando por completo.

- Claro que não, irmão. Olha, você precisa relaxar. Vai para casa, toma um banho e me encontra mais tarde, pode ser? Vou preparar um jantar lá em casa e a gente conversa, ok? A gente pensa em empregos que podem ser bons para você, sobre coisas que você tem interesse realmente. - ela sugeriu. Morria de medo que o fato de não ter sido aprovado para o emprego no banco acabasse desmotivando o irmão.

- Não sei... - disse com insegurança. E se levasse mais um não? E depois mais outro? Uma coisa era achar que ele era um imprestável, outra era ter certeza.

- Por favor. A gente só conversa, ok? Vai pra casa, se acalma. Tira essa tristeza do rosto, porque não gosto de te ver assim. Vai ver não era pra acontecer mesmo.

- Parece que as coisas nunca querem acontecer para mim. - riu sem muito humor. - Eu vou dar uma volta por aí. Não quero ir para casa, não faço ideia se Lauren vai estar por lá, mas provavelmente se não estiver trabalhando já está enchendo a casa de coisas para criança. A barriga dela nem aparece e ela já está comprando essa quantidade absurda de coisas, imagina quando a criança nascer? Merda, eu não quero nem imaginar quando a criança nascer...

- Edward, uma coisa de cada vez. Já falei que essa criança não tem culpa de nada, sei que você não está preparado para ser pai, mas não ache que a criança é o motivo dos seus problemas, porque não é. Seus problemas vêm muito antes disso.

- Eu sei. - ele suspirou. - Eu estou sendo um babaca.

- Você está com raiva e não está raciocinando direito. Ou melhor, você está direcionando sua raiva para o local errado. - ela disse passando a mão pelo rosto do irmão. - Lá em casa às 21h, ok? Vou pedir para Emmett comprar uma comida bem gostosa para a gente, já que ele vai chegar antes de mim.

- Tá. Vou ver o que posso fazer.

- Sem essa para cima de mim. Vou te esperar!

Enquanto Edward caminhava para casa vagarosamente, sem focar muito bem no que acontecia ao seu redor pelas ruas e nem sequer dando atenção ao alto som que as buzinas dos carros faziam pelas ruas de Nova Iorque, Bella estava escutando Tyler falar sem parar no seu ouvido enquanto a aula de Plástica e Maquete não começava.

- Vamos para a festa, Bella. Sério, você tá solteira, vai ter um monte de homem na festa te dando moral. - Tyler argumentou.

- Tyler, eu não sou homem para você tentar me convencer a ir para uma festa com o pretexto de que vai ter muita pegação. Não estou muito ligada nisso, caso você não tenha percebido eu estive um caco esses últimos dias.

- Eu sei, por isso que você precisa sair, encher a cara, dançar e provavelmente pegar alguém muito baixo nível para eu poder ficar zoando com a sua cara até o final do período.

- Sério, você precisa arrumar formas melhores de tentar me convencer a ir às festas.

- Eu quero muito pegar a Angela. - ele contou.

- E pra que você precisa de mim para isso? - questionou.

- Não quero ir sozinho, Izzy. Por favor, faz isso por mim. Hoje é seu dia de folga, vamos nos divertir! Juro que vou ficar te devendo uma! Por favor. - pediu. - Por favor. Por favor. Por favorzinho.

- Ai, como você é chato e irritante, garoto! E não adianta vir com essa voz de choro me chamando de Izzy.

- Você vai?

- Vou pensar no seu caso...

- Ok, você vai! - disse empolgado. - Vai arrumada, hein? Tão falando que essa festa vai bombar, vai ter gente de todos os cursos e de todos os períodos. Quem sabe você não pega alguém do último ano? Já que você curte caras mais velhos...

- Cala a boca, Tyler. - ela rolou os olhos. - Melhor você ficar quieto antes que eu desista de ir pra essa festa de bosta.

- Meu Deus, do jeito que você está falando já posso imaginar como você vai ser a melhor companhia do mundo.

- Então vai sozinho...

- Ok, ok. Parei. Te pego na sua portaria às 20h30? - perguntou.

- Pra que tão cedo?

- Eu pretendo estar bêbado às 21h, Bella.

- E você acha que eu vou voltar com você dirigindo? - indagou.

- Você acha que eu vou voltar pra casa dirigindo? Vou deixar o carro no estacionamento da universidade e pego um taxi para casa, de preferência com Angela me acompanhando no banco de trás, se é que você me entende.

- Para ser mais claro só faltou você falar que quer comer ela.

- Olha essa linguagem vulgar. - ele implicou e Bella o replicou apenas mostrando o dedo do meio.

Após a faculdade, Bella seguiu para a casa de Alice. A amiga havia a convidado para um almoço e seria bom para poderem colocar os assuntos em dia.

Assim que Alice abriu a porta para Bella, a morena já conseguiu notar uma significativa mudança na baixinha. Ela aparentava estar muito mais saudável e disposta.

- Que saudades! - Alice disse abraçando a amiga. - Como você está?

- Bem... - respondeu meio incerta. Alice obviamente foi capaz de notar.

- O que houve? Problemas com Edward?

- A gente não está mais... saindo e tal. - respondeu. - Mas não quero falar disso agora, primeiro eu quero saber de você. Seus olhos estão brilhando mais. Estou tão feliz em claramente ver sua melhora.

- Ainda não estou 100%, né? - falou deixando o assunto sobre Edward para depois. - Mas estou fazendo progresso. Jasper está sendo fundamental no meu tratamento e eu tenho me consultado semanalmente com uma psicóloga e com um grupo de mulheres que também passaram por distúrbios alimentares. Estou tentando manter o otimismo.

- Você não faz ideia do quanto ouvir isso me deixa feliz nesse momento. Sinto tanta falta de você no pub comigo. - Bella disse honestamente. - Patrick pega no meu pé o dobro agora que você não está lá.

- Eu conversei com ele essa semana. - Alice contou. - Falei que acredito que mês que vem já vai ser possível retornar. Ele disse que tá com uma temporária, né?

- Sim. A garota é um saco. - Bella bufou. - Só sabe falar de coisa chata, não se compara a você.

- Que bom que ela é chata. Se fosse alguém mais legal que eu, ficaria profundamente chateada.

- Patrick também fica pegando no pé dela. Tinha que ver o show que ele deu quando ela derrubou uma bandeja com 4 choppes. Me senti até mal por ter achado engraçado, mas não é sempre que ele me dá um alívio e vai perturbar outra pessoa, né? - Bella disse com uma risada.

- Pobre temporária. - Alice riu. - Mas me conta,...

- Sim, Alice, pergunte de Edward porque você tá se mordendo de curiosidade.

- Claro que eu estou morrendo de curiosidade. Até consegui me segurar bastante pra não voltar ao assunto, vai!

- Um recorde, eu diria. As coisas fugiram totalmente do nosso controle. A noiva dele ficou grávida e sei lá, caiu a ficha que Edward e eu nunca conseguiríamos ser um casal na condição em que ele se encontrava.

- Ela está grávida? - Alice indagou chocada.

- Sim. Também fui pega de surpresa, acredite. - deu um riso seco. - Eu estou morrendo de saudades dele, consigo ficar sem chorar agora quando penso na gente, mas ainda dói, né? Seria mentira dizer que já me recuperei e que não o amo mais.

- Vai passar. - Alice disse para a amiga. - Essas coisas que acontecem na nossa vida, esses pequenos contratempos... Eu acho que eles acabam sendo necessários, entende? Pra gente aprender a dar valor a algumas coisas. A gente aprende a correr atrás do que realmente quer e deixa ir embora o que nos prende de evoluir como indivíduo.

- Você está fazendo tratamento com o Dr. Phill? - Bella questionou brincando. - Estou zoando com a sua cara, entendo o que você falou e concordo.

- Boba! E pro seu governo, saiba que eu li os 3 últimos livros do Dr. Phill, ok? Ele é excelente, a Oprah concorda comigo. - falou e logo depois caiu na risada com Bella.

A tarde foi divertida para as meninas, afinal de contas, as duas nunca precisaram tanto uma da companhia da outra como nesse período de suas vidas. Foram risadas altas, com lágrimas nos olhos e Bella chegou até a se engasgar com coca-cola e o líquido saiu por seu nariz, fazendo com que Alice desse uma risada histérica que ecoou pelo apartamento.

Edward respirou aliviado quando chegou em casa e não viu sinal de Lauren. Tentando aliviar o mix de sentimentos que tomavam conta dele, o homem resolveu cozinhar. Fez bolinhos de floresta negra, sabendo que a irmã amava o gosto de chocolate misturado com cereja. Queria a agradecer por ao menos o ter dado a oportunidade de ter feito uma entrevista no local onde trabalhava.

Quando a noite se aproximou, Lauren chegou do trabalho e ficou surpresa ao ver os bolinhos que o noivo havia feito. Eles estavam em belas forminhas e dentro de uma caixa vermelha, pareciam até terem sido comprados em uma confeitaria, mas as vasilhas dentro da máquina de lavar não a deixavam com dúvidas de quem havia preparado os quitutes.

- Você não precisava ter preparado aqueles bolinhos para mim, querido. - Lauren disse entrando no quarto enquanto Edward trocava de roupa após ter tomado um longo banho.

- Na verdade elas são para minha irmã. - contou e embora estivesse de costas, tinha certeza que a noiva havia feito uma cara de decepção.

- Ela vem nos visitar?

- Me convidou para jantar com ela. - respondeu virando-se e vendo a loira platinada nada contente com a notícia que havia dado.

- Eu também fui convidada?

- Não. - respondeu friamente.

- Nossa, que falta de consideração dela. Afinal eu estou com o sobrinho dela no ventre, nada mais justo do que me convidar para esse jantar também.

- Lauren, por favor, não vamos começar o drama, ok? Vocês nunca se deram bem e você nunca fez questão de colocar os pés na casa da minha irmã. Eu vou lá jantar com ela e mais tarde estou de volta para casa, não precisa dar um show, tá?

- Meu Deus, o que eu fiz pra receber tanta frieza de você, Edward? Sempre sua irmã é a vítima e eu sou a mal caráter da história.

- Lauren, hoje não, ok? Por favor.

- O que houve? Tem alguma coisa te chateando?

- Problemas de família. - mentiu. - Rose quer conversar comigo e eu aceitei o jantar.

- Você vai demorar? Não, né? Estava querendo te mostrar algumas coisas que eu comprei para o bebê. Que horas você marcou com Rosalie?

- 21h.

- Então ainda temos tempo! Acaba de se arrumar que vou te mostrar as coisas que estão no quartinho! - falou animada, não percebendo que a face de Edward demonstrava um sentimento totalmente oposto ao dela.

Após visitar a amiga Alice, Bella foi direto para seu apartamento, já que tinha que se arrumar para a maldita festa da universidade que Tyler havia enchido o saco para ir. A morena estava com um vestido simples e quase nenhuma maquiagem. Não queria se produzir demais, mas também não queria arrumar motivo para ter gente falando mal de suas vestimentas. Tyler, como combinado, passou na portaria da garota às 20h30 e ela já estava na frente do prédio o aguardando.

- Que cara de bunda é essa? - ele questionou.

- Como uma pessoa tem cara de bunda? - ela rebateu.

- Sei lá, mas não é sua cara normal. O que houve? Se vai ser realmente um sacrifício, tudo bem, pode ficar em casa.

- Ah que gentileza falar isso depois que eu já estou dentro do seu carro e arrumada! Não foi nada demais, é que fiquei te esperando lá embaixo e acabou sendo inevitável olhar para o prédio do Edward. Aí eu comecei a pensar nele e... Sei lá. - bufou.

- Então talvez seja realmente tempo de você ir para a festa. – Tyler comentou. - Todo mundo quando termina um relacionamento passa por algumas etapas. Você já teve a parte que fica chorando sem parar, depois a parte da raiva... Agora é a parte em que você enche a cara e se diverte sem pensar muito nas consequências.

- Isso não soa bem. Eu lembro das merdas que eu fiz quando tomei meu primeiro e último porre.

- Relaxa, todo mundo passa por isso. Você vai se divertir, eu prometo.

- Não sei não... Qual a outra fase depois de encher a cara?

- Falei para você não pensar nas consequências.

- Me fala! É a superação?

- Não. É a ressaca moral, mas relaxa logo depois disso vem a superação da ressaca moral e se Deus quiser em seguida você também irá superar Edward.

Bella ficou em silêncio. Não gostava de como aquilo soava. E por aquilo ela não se referia a parte da superação da ressaca moral.

Edward foi recebido na casa de Rosalie com um forte abraço da irmã e do cunhado. A loira só faltou saltar de felicidade ao ver os bolinhos de floresta negra que o irmão havia preparado. Eles eram os melhores que ela havia comido na vida.

Enquanto Emmett preparava a mesa para o trio comer, Rose jogava conversa fora com o irmão enquanto comia mais um bolinho.

- A mamãe te mataria se visse você comendo isso antes do jantar. - Edward brincou.

- Ela não precisa saber disso. - Rose disse com uma piscadela. - Está melhor? Você parece melhor.

- Um pouco. Estou chateado comigo mesmo. Tem muita coisa passando pela minha mente e no momento está sendo difícil ser otimista.

- Você me prometeu que não ia desistir, irmão.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Sem essa para cima de mim. Se você não tentar sua vida vai ser sempre a mesma coisa, Edward! Vai ser do jeito que está para sempre.

- Vamos falar de outra coisa? A gente conversa sobre isso mais tarde, mas me distrai. - pediu. - Eu quero esquecer só por um tempinho os problemas pelo qual estou passando.

Querendo ver o irmão um pouco mais animado, Rosalie fez exatamente o que ele pediu.

Enquanto isso, no campus da universidade de Bella, a menina e o amigo bebiam a horrorosa cerveja que era distribuída.

- Acho que quando a gente beber o próximo copo o gosto ruim vai ter ido embora. - Tyler falou bebendo o último gole de seu terceiro copo da noite.

- Pelo amor de Deus. - Bella respondeu. - Essa gente tem dinheiro, o que custa comprar cerveja de boa qualidade?

- O clichê, Bella. Festas de fraternidade têm que ter os clichês. Esses copos são fabricados de outra cor, mas eles sempre compram os vermelhos. Faz parte, é tipo um rito de passagem. - justificou.

- Acho que você já está ficando meio bêbado. - a morena comentou.

- Ainda não, mas acho que estou vendo algo que com certeza vai deixar a gente louco. - Tyler disse com um sorriso. - Olha lá a Angela.

- Tyler, Angela só é capaz de deixar um de nós louco e te garanto que não sou eu.

- Olha o que ela tá bebendo, Izzy!

Bella não demorou para perceber que Tyler se referia a tequila que dois jogadores estavam dando em copinhos de shot para a tímida Angela. A menina de cabelos negros parecia decida em sair de seu casulo na festa, pois bebia cada copo sem fazer cara feia.

- Vamos lá!

Tyler e Bella se aproximaram dos estudantes e, infelizmente, os meninos responderam que a tequila era oferecida somente para as meninas. Bella estava pronta para negar, mas Tyler acabou a incentivando a tomar uma só. A morena bebeu e quando se deu conta, Tyler havia saído de seu lado e já estava conversando com uma ligeiramente embriagada Angela.

- Tá bom para mim, meninos. - Bella disse ainda sentindo a quentura da tequila em sua garganta.

- Mas já? - um dos meninos que se identificou como Matt falou dando uma risada. - Bebe mais um gole, gata. Essa é da boa.

A morena olhou os arredores mais uma vez e ficou impressionada com a rapidez de Tyler. Nem uma hora de festa e o filho da mãe já estava com a língua enfiada na boca de Angela. Talvez isso significasse que eles iriam embora mais cedo.

- Ok, só mais uma. - Bella aceitou.

O problema é que Bella repetiu "só mais uma" mais três vezes e as cinco doses de tequila que havia tomado começaram a fazer um forte efeito enquanto ela pulava na sala da casa dos meninos da fraternidade cantando "set fire to the rain" e toda vez que a cantora Adele falava "as I touched your face"* a morena colocava a mão na cara do menino que estava dançando ao lado dela e insistia em o chamar de John - embora o nome dele na verdade fosse Richard. Todas as músicas que eram tocadas, Bella cantava o mais alto que podia, pulando com todo mundo como se cada canção fosse o hino da sua vida.

- Finalmente te encontrei! - Tyler disse apertando Bella pela cintura.

- Ai! Você me abandonou! - ela reclamou.

- Desculpa, estava com Angela! Ela foi encontrar com umas amigas, mas daqui a pouco tá de volta.

- Pode ir lá ficar com ela e me abandonar de novo.

- Sua fresca! - ele disse sacodindo o cabelo da amiga. - Estou totalmente bêbado. Bebi meia garrafa de vodka que achei na varanda.

- Eu bebi tanta coisa que nem me lembro mais. - Bella contou dando uma gargalhada.

Como se fosse preciso beber mais, os dois entraram numa competição de quem conseguia virar 5 copos de cerveja mais rápido. Surpreendentemente, Bella foi a vencedora, ganhando de brinde uma caneca que tinha escrito na frente "Garganta Profunda".

- É sério isso? - Tyler questionou quando a introdução da música Someone Like You da Adele começou a tocar. - Quem põe essa música de corno numa festa?

Bella não fazia ideia do que responder a pergunta de Tyler, mas quando se tocou da letra da música, seus olhos começaram a encher de lágrima.

- Não, Bella! Para, não vai começar a ficar de _bad_ e chorar. Eu vou pedir pra trocarem de música.

- Deixa, eu consigo me recompor. - disse com os lábios tremendo segurando o choro.

- Para com isso. Sério, vai se divertir, eu já vi um bando de cara aqui falando que você está a maior gata e que estavam de olho em você! - Tyler falou tentando dar apoio a amiga.

- Eu não quero ficar com esses caras! Eu quero uma pessoa legal! Alguém que eu goste de verdade! - Bella respondeu e num impulso louco que teve, esticou o rosto e deu um beijo em Tyler.

- Que porra você tá fazendo, Bella? - Tyler questionou.

- Não sei! Que nojooooo. - ela disse passando a mão na boca apavorada. - Eu não acredito que eu te beijei.

- E eu? - Tyler resmungou. - É tipo como se eu tivesse beijado minha irmã... Ai meu Deus, estou me sentindo como se tivesse cometido incesto, porra Bella!

- Eu quero que alguém apague minha memória! Cadê o pessoal do MIB, meu Deus? - Bella implorava. - Por favor Will Smith, apaga minha memória!

- Vamos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu. - Tyler pediu a amiga.

- Sim. Nunca aconteceu. Nunca. Jamais. Vamos beber mais...quem sabe a gente não consegue ficar bêbado suficiente para esquecer?

- Ok. - Tyler concordou.

Na casa de Rosalie, Edward conversava animadamente com Emmett sobre futebol americano. A loira apenas observava os dois, tentando pensar em formas de tirar o irmão da roubada que ele se meteu. Sempre soube que ganância não levava a bons lugares e o seu maior exemplo estava bem a sua frente.

Outro par que mantinha uma conversa super engajada era Bella e Tyler.

- Eu tenho certeza que ela está te dando mole. - Tyler comentou.

- Para de viajar, Tyler. - Bella riu.

- Caraca, é sério. Quando você tava dançando Black Eyed Peas ela só faltou babar. Tenho certeza que a Leah gosta é de mulher.

- Não inventa, Tyler. Homem sempre tem essas pirações de querer ver mulher com mulher.

- Caraca, eu aposto com você!

- Aposta o quê? E como a gente vai ter certeza?

- É só você dar mole para ela! Se você estiver certa e ela for hétero, eu faço o que você quiser.

- E se você ganhar?

- Eu vou te ver constrangidíssima, isso já vai valer a minha noite. Quer dizer, isso e o fato de que Angela me fez um enorme agrado enquanto a gente dava uns amassos, se é que você me entende...

- Não quero saber de detalhes, Tyler. - Bella disse.

- E aí? Vai topar? - indagou.

- Não, não viaja.

- Sabia que você ia dar para trás. É óbvio que você desconfia que ela joga no outro time. - riu.

Bella ia responder, mas resolveu tirar coragem sabe-se lá de onde - talvez do álcool - para ir até Leah e dançar com a menina de pele morena e um brilhoso cabelo negro estilo chanel. Ela tinha quase certeza que Leah só era um pouco estranha e que isso não tinha nada com sua opção sexual.

A menina pareceu ser pega de surpresa pela proximidade de Bella, mas começou a dançar empolgada. Bella sentia suas bochechas ficando vermelhas de constrangimento quando a garota se aproximou mais e colocou a mão nos quadris da morena. Ok, agora ela já estava começando a concordar com Tyler. A certeza só veio mesmo quando Leah resolveu tomar uma atitude e aproximou o rosto do de Bella. A morena até tinha tempo de empurrar a garota para longe, mas resolveu experimentar como seria beijar outra menina.

Tyler estava rindo da situação e pegou o celular para tirar uma foto da cena que se passava a sua frente. Para sacanear mais ainda a amiga, resolveu mandar uma cópia da foto para ela.

"PEA FUXA RWGISTEADO"

Foi o que ele conseguiu escrever com sua dislexia alcóolica. Em seguida clicou no nome de Bella e enviou a mensagem. O problema é que ele não reparou que ao invés de mandar para o número que estava escrito Bella Swan, ele enviou para o que estava registrado como Bella (Edward).

Na casa de Rosalie, o coração de Edward só faltou sair pela boca quando viu que tinha recebido uma mensagem de Tyler.

- O que houve? - indagou.

- Uma mensagem do amigo da Bella. Pelo amor de Deus, tomara que não tenha acontecido nada com ela. - ele disse preocupado.

Edward torcia para que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido com Bella, e ao ver o que se tratava a mensagem, não sabia se ficava aliviado ou desesperado.

- Que porra é essa? - ele questionou em voz alta.

- Deixa eu ver! - Rose falou puxando o celular da mão do irmão. - Opa, parece que a menina está tentando testar todas as opções que ela pode ter. E quem mandou essa mensagem está completamente mamado.

- Caraca! - Emmett gritou e depois deu uma risada. - Acho que isso significa "para ficar registrado". Sempre fui bom em desvendar mensagem de bêbado, é quase um dom, eu diria.

- Me devolve isso aqui que vou ligar para o Tyler! - Edward pegou o aparelho e na mesma hora selecionou o número de Tyler para descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo. - Tyler, é o Edward!

- Edward? O da Bella? Ou que não é mais da Bella, né... Cara, eu tô muito confuso...

- Onde vocês estão, Tyler?

- Na faculdade. Numa festa que tá tendo de uma fraternidade. Quer vir? Se bem que não sei se Bella ia gostar...Não vem, ok?

- Por que a Bella estava beijando uma garota?

- Como você descobriu? - Tyler questionou preocupado. - Meu Deus, você é um espião!

- Você me enviou a foto. - Edward disse impaciente.

- Enviei nada! Você está espiando a gente! Onde você tá?

- Onde a Bella está, Tyler? Ela bebeu demais? Quem é essa garota que está com ela?

- É a Leah, mas relaxa, ela já foi pra longe da Leah, falou que não curte mulher e juro que a Leah fez uma cara muito decepcionada! Tinha certeza que ela estava dando mole pra Bella, mas essa teimosa não me escuta...

- Tyler, a Bella está do seu lado? - questionou respirando fundo.

- Não. Um garoto a chamou pra jogar _strip poker_ na cozinha, acho que ela está esperando terminar a partida. Edward? Alô?

Edward contou a situação para a irmã e Rosalie não hesitou em emprestar o carro para o irmão quando ele pediu. Edward chegou à universidade em tempo recorde e não foi difícil achar o local onde a festa era comemorada.

O primeiro rosto familiar que Edward viu foi o de Tyler, mas o fato do garoto estar praticamente se comendo com uma menina fez com que Edward não perdesse tempo o perguntando onde estava Bella. Ouvindo assobios na cozinha, Edward foi correndo na direção. Ao chegar no local, viu Bella dando uma gargalhada, claramente bêbada apenas de calcinha e sutiã.

- Agora você tem que tirar o sutiã, Bella! - um dos rapazes que estava sentado na mesa falou.

Antes mesmo que a morena pudesse levantar os braços para tirar uma das poucas peças de roupa que ainda trajava, Edward foi para o lado dela e a pegou no colo, a jogando por cima de seu ombro.

- Ei! Quem...Merda, Edward, me larga! Eu estou ganhando! - ela falou batendo nas costas do homem que pouco se importava com os socos que a menina dava. Alguns rapazes reclamaram e Edward lançou apenas um olhar de raiva que fez com que todos se calassem. Edward pegou o vestido da menina que estava jogado na cadeira ao lado e saiu do local com ela ainda jogada sobre seu ombro direito.

- Ganhando? Você está praticamente pelada, Bella, pelo amor de Deus. Você não tem juízo.

- Quem ganha tira uma peça de roupa! Os meninos me ensinaram a jogar, idiota!

- Aham, eu quem sou o idiota! - ele gritou cheio de raiva. Não sabia por que Bella estava fazendo essa burrice de encher a cara numa festa de fraternidade.

- Me põe no chão.

- Não! - ele respondeu ainda segurando a menina enquanto seguia pelo gramado em direção ao estacionamento do dormitório da universidade.

- Me põe em pé, Edward, eu vou vomitar. - ela pediu.

Ele colocou a menina em pé e ao invés de vomitar, Bella deu um empurrão no rapaz, mas quem acabou caindo no gramado foi ela, pois não conseguia manter o equilíbrio.

- Merda! - ela gritou sentada na grama, sentindo a brisa da noite tocar sua pele, fazendo com que ficasse arrepiada.

- Muito bonito. - Edward falou com raiva jogando o vestido em cima dela para que ela pudesse se vestir. - Põe essa roupa.

- Agora vai ficar dando lição de moral? Poupe-me. - Bella reclamou enquanto colocava o vestido. - Você não tem moral para falar de ninguém!

- Você quer ficar aqui então, Bella? Com um bando de marmanjo que está fazendo você encher a cara e depois te levar para um quarto e te comer sem seu consentimento, é isso que você quer, né?

- Vai à merda! - ela gritou.

- É isso que eles vão fazer! Merda, Bella, se alguma coisa acontecesse com você...

- Por que você se importa? - questionou se levantando.

- Vamos, vou te levar para casa.

- Não, eu vou voltar com Tyler.

- Tyler está praticamente fazendo sexo com uma menina. Vamos, Bella, deixa de ser teimosa, eu vou te deixar em casa, você claramente não está bem.

- Eu vou pegar carona com outra pessoa. - respondeu.

- Com quem? Com a garota que você estava beijando?

- Quem falou isso? - ela questionou preocupada.

- Do que importa? Vamos. - Edward começou a andar e Bella, com medo, o seguiu.

- Estou enjoada. - ela resmungou.

Edward deixou a raiva que estava sentindo de lado e respirou fundo indo para perto da menina.

- Eu tenho água no carro. - falou passando a mão pela cintura de Bella, tentando dar um suporte para a garota que dava passos tortos e vagarosos. - Você está suando.

- Por que você tinha que aparecer? - Bella questionou com a voz chorosa. - Eu estava me divertindo. Eu tinha conseguido parar de pensar em você. Pelo menos por alguns minutos eu consegui... aí aquela garota me beijou e foi horrível. Por que a Katy Perry gostou, Edward? Ela beijou uma garota e gostou. Eu não gostei. A boca dela não tinha gosto de Chapstick de cereja.** E mesmo que tivesse... Os únicos beijos que eu gosto são os seus.

Edward queria puxar a menina para mais perto de seu corpo e dizer que a amava, que ficava com raiva só de pensar em Bella com qualquer outra pessoa. Queria falar que sentia falta dos beijos dela, que não parava de pensar na garota e queria contar do péssimo dia que teve, de como queria o conforto dela no dia de hoje, mas não fez nada disso.

Quando eles chegaram no carro, Bella sentou no banco de passageiro e Edward a deu um pouco d'água. Ela bebeu calmamente, sem olhar diretamente para a face de Edward e tentando se acalmar, mas uma tristeza estava tentando tomar conta dela.

- Está se sentindo melhor? - ele questionou.

- Sim. - ela respondeu.

Edward foi para o banco de motorista e os dois seguiram para o prédio de Bella, o único som no carro era o baixo rádio que tocava músicas antigas. Bella estava com a cabeça encostada no vidro e limpava as silenciosas lágrimas que caíam. Não queria que Edward percebesse que ela estava chorando, mas era inevitável, ele a conhecia.

Quando chegaram na porta do prédio de Bella, a morena abriu a porta e agradeceu pela carona.

- Eu vou te levar lá em cima. - ele disse saindo do carro junto com a morena.

- Não precisa.

- Você precisa comer alguma coisa e tomar um banho. Caso contrário vai passar a noite vomitando.

Bella não discutiu, deixou que ele a seguisse. Ao entrar no elevador, um clima de nostalgia bateu nos dois. Antes eles dividiam o espaço se beijando, agora cada um estava de um lado enquanto a morena tentava controlar as lágrimas e o homem se segurava para não abraçá-la.

A garota abriu a porta de casa e foi direto para o banho, parando rapidamente apenas para fazer um rápido agrado nos porquinhos-da-índia que faziam sons de felicidade por saber que sua dona havia chegado em casa.

Edward preparava algo na cozinha para Bella comer. Um sanduíche com queijo era o suficiente para ela ficar satisfeita. A esperou sentado no sofá e quando a garota saiu do banho vestindo um short e uma blusa rosa, ele queria poder dormir ao lado dela e sentir o cheiro do shampoo que ela usava. Sentia tanta falta daquilo.

- Você está bem? - ele questionou. Bella o olhou com os olhos vermelhos e assentiu. - Tem um sanduíche ali no prato, ok? Eu coloquei dois remédios em cima da sua mesa de cabeceira, toma um agora e outro amanhã de manhã, tá?

- Ok. Obrigada. - agradeceu.

Os dois caminharam até a porta e Edward, antes de sair, não acabou se contendo e abraçou a garota. Bella o abraçou de volta, com força. Quando soltaram seus braços, a morena o olhou nos olhos e não conseguiu se controlar. Ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou. Com vontade, com saudade e principalmente, com amor. Ele retribuiu. Era egoísta demais para não retribuir. Respirar não era necessário, só beijos e mais beijos e o conforto que aquilo trazia. As mãos seguravam com força, implorando para que aquilo não acabasse. Porém uma hora a realidade voltou a consciência de Bella e ela foi a primeira a se afastar.

- Eu não quero te ver mais. - ela falou. - Não quero te ver na rua, não quero te ver na minha faculdade, não quero te ver através daquela janela...

- O quê? - questionou confuso com o que a morena havia dito.

- Nada. Esquece. - sacodiu a cabeça. Não devia ter dito aquilo.

- Que janela? Você me vê através da janela?

- Eu vi algumas vezes. - admitiu. - Do que importa? Grandes bosta, eu quem tinha que ver você sair daqui e ir direto para casa e depois beijar aquela mulher. Dormir abraçado com ela depois de passar o dia inteiro comigo... um puta masoquismo mesmo da minha parte.

Edward, como se não acreditasse no que a menina falava, correu até a janela do apartamento e levantou a persiana. A primeira coisa que notou foi a janela de seu quarto. A distância era grande, mas ele conseguia ver que Lauren estava deitada na cama.

- Desde quando você fica me espiando?

- Do que importa, Edward? Agora nada mais importa. - ela respondeu. - Vai embora. Me deixa dormir, amanhã eu sei que vou me arrepender disso tudo.

- Desde quando? Você me espiava antes de me conhecer pessoalmente?

- Sim. E daí?

- E daí? Você fez isso de propósito, Bella? Era algum plano?

- Plano pra que, Edward? Deixa de ser ridículo. - ela respondeu com raiva. - Eu era apenas uma garota curiosa, jamais imaginei que ia te ver pessoalmente, quanto mais me apaixonar por você. Nunca planejei nada, jamais planejaria me envolver como um homem que estava prestes a se casar. Por quê? Você acha que eu planejava o quê? Acabar com seu casamento? Porque nem do jeito que você diz me amar, eu fui capaz de fazer isso, né? Talvez se eu tivesse planejado teria dado certo. Ou o quê? Você tá pensando que eu tinha um plano de interesse? Que eu queria o seu dinheiro? Ou melhor, o dinheiro da Lauren já que você não tem um centavo, né? Se fosse por dinheiro eu me envolveria com ela, não com você. Aliás, não foi isso que você fez? - Bella questionou cheia de raiva. Sabia que tinha falado coisas cruéis para Edward, embora não estivesse criando mentira alguma, falava apenas a verdade.

Edward não foi capaz de responder nada. Saiu do apartamento da morena batendo a porta. Queria ter argumentos, mas não tinha. Parecia que toda a raiva que ele estava sentindo naquele dia ficou acumulada e tudo que ele queria era destruir alguma coisa. Pensou em pegar o carro de Rosalie e voltar para a casa da irmã, mas sabia que estava mal demais para fazer isso. Deixou o automóvel estacionado na rua, sabia que os seguranças do prédio em que morava olhariam o carro para ele caso pedisse.

Bella andava de um lado para o outro em seu apartamento. Também sentia vontade de quebrar alguma coisa, queria gritar, espernear. Num impulso, pegou o binóculo que estava embaixo da cama. Ao contrário do que faria de costume, a morena não levantou a persiana e ficou observando o prédio da frente. Ela pegou o objeto e o tacou contra a parede. Ao cair no chão com uma de suas lentes quebradas, ela o pegou novamente e jogou mais uma vez. E mais uma. E mais outra, até que alguns pedaços ficassem espalhados pelo chão e o objeto inutilizável. Não sentia vontade de comer o sanduíche que Edward havia preparado e nem tinha energia para chorar. Pegou o comprimido que estava na mesa de cabeceira e o tomou com um longo gole d'água. Em seguida se deitou e torceu para que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo.

O homem de cabelos cor de cobre foi direto para o banho quando chegou em casa, não queira fazer barulho para correr o risco de acordar Lauren. Ligou para a irmã e falou rapidamente que a devolveria o carro no dia seguinte, a assegurando que tudo estava ok. Após a ducha, o rapaz colocou uma calça e caminhou até a janela, contando os andares e olhando para a janela de Bella que estava fechada. Ela o observou esse tempo todo e ele nem se tocou que era possível ver o apartamento da morena através da janela de seu quarto. Estava sentindo uma dor enorme pelo que Bella havia o dito. Era a segunda vez que se sentia humilhado em um dia e não conseguia arrumar argumentos para provar que não era aquilo que as pessoas achavam. Queria ser alguém. Queria não ter vergonha de si mesmo.

Estava pronto para dormir, mas ao pegar uma camisa em sua gaveta, uma coisa chamou sua atenção. Era o diário que Bella havia o dado em seu aniversário de 30 anos. O rapaz pegou o objeto e depois procurou uma caneta na mesinha. Caminhou vagarosamente até a sala de jantar e sentou-se à mesa.

Não fazia ideia de quantos minutos tinham passado, mas a dor em seu dedo estava forte, devido a pressão que fazia na caneta quando escrevia, e seus olhos estavam pesados de sono.

Guardou o diário na gaveta e deitou-se ao lado de Lauren, torcendo para um dia melhor. Dormiu fácil, tranquilo.

Dentro da gaveta as folhas do diário guardavam um segredo e algo que até agora era desconhecido. Desconhecido para Bella, Rosalie, Lauren, Edward... e porque não o mundo?

Eram nove folhas e meia com os dizeres "Eu não vou desistir". A repetição era um ato que estudantes usavam para decorar matérias, que escolas usavam para punir estudantes, mas para Edward o significado era outro.

Era a promessa de um homem decidido.

* * *

* Trecho da música da Adele "As I touched your face", em português: enquanto eu tocava seu rosto. Homenagem a minha querida Lou, que cantou essa música passando a mão no meu rosto e eu quis arrancar a mão dela fora.

** Referência ao refrão da música "I Kissed a Girl" da Katy Perry, onde no refrão ela diz "Eu beijei uma garota e curti. O gosto do chapstick de cereja". Chapstick pra quem não sabe é uma marca bem popular de protetor labial. O de cereja é horrível, não sei como a Katy Perry curtiu.

* * *

**N/A: E aí? Quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando. Será que algo muda daqui pra frente? E a Bella fazendo cagada atrás de cagada na festa? E a reação do Edward depois de tudo isso e de algumas revelações? E o amigo bêbado que sempre mete outro amigo em confusão? Tanta coisa acontecendo... Estou curiosa para saber o que estão pensando.**

**Espero que todo mundo tenha tido um bom Natal (os que comemoram a data) e torço para que o próximo ano seja muito positivo para todos vocês.**

**Num clima de ano novo, a pergunta da semana é: Quais foram as piores e melhores coisas que aconteceram no ano de 2012 para vocês?**

**Não sei se terei o capítulo pronto até semana que vem, mas creio que sim. Agora como só tenho o trabalho pra dar conta o tempo está mais propício para a escrita. Assim que o capítulo estiver pronto mando os spoilers pra quem comentar e também devo soltar alguns no twitter.**

**Falando em twitter, se vocês tentaram me adicionar e eu ainda não adicionei, me mandem na review o twitter de vocês que eu vejo nas pendencias se vocês estão lá. Tem gente que eu não aceito por não ter certeza que é do fandom.**

**Acho que era só isso. Se eu lembrar de alguma coisa a mais eu falo por aí.**

**Beijos, até o próximo e aproveitem muito bem o réveillon!**


	24. Capítulo 23

**N/A: Primeiro de tudo obrigada a Brubru pela betagem.**

**Segundo, desculpa pessoal, sei que prometi voltar em uma semana e demorei quase um mês, mas as coisas não andam fácil para o meu lado.**

**Outra coisa, andei meio chateada por conta de uns plágios que vim sofrendo (algumas pessoas sabem disso através do twitter) e por essa razão queria deixar isso aqui:**

**PLÁGIO É CRIME.****ATÉ NA INTERNET? SIM!**

Meus direitos autorais sobre o conteúdo das fanfics estão protegidos perante a lei (ART. 18, LEI Nº 9.610/98). **Não copie, não plagie, não poste em outros sites sem meu consentimento.** Twilight não me pertence, mas as fanfics sim. Respeitem!

**Embora os personagens tenham o mesmo nome que os de Twilight, creio que todo o resto da história é original e por isso tenho direito sobre algo que eu criei. Acho ridícula a quantidade de plágios que venho sofrendo e isso infelizmente acaba implicando na minha motivação em publicar histórias futuras online.**

**Enfim, além disso, acho que tenho que responder a pergunta do capítulo anterior, não é? Fiquei tão contente com algumas respostas que vi, tanta gente conseguindo ver o lado bom no ano que passou. O meu 2012 foi incrível, tanta coisa mudou e tanto aconteceu. Sonhos se realizaram e concluí algumas coisas em aberto. Foi um ano excelente, como não tinha há muito tempo.**

**A única coisa ruim que consigo me lembrar foi perder meu cachorro de 14 anos, foi uma dor grande e ele me acompanhou durante a infância, adolescência e começo de vida adulta. Ele era um doce, um amigo exemplar.**

**Enfim, não vou enrolar mais, acho que vocês querem mesmo é ler o capítulo rs.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Bella acordou num estado horrível. Sua boca estava seca e a cabeça latejava. Não lembrava que da última vez que acordara de ressaca havia sido tão ruim assim. Se sentia enjoada e não queria levantar da cama por nada, se possível também não gostaria de pensar nas besteiras que havia cometido na noite anterior.

Havia sonhado com Edward. Com os beijos e o toque dele. Não sabia se era um reflexo da falta que sentia do rapaz pelo qual estava apaixonada ou se fora apenas pelo fato de que tinha o visto na noite passada.

Que desastre fora aquela festa de fraternidade. Bella não se recordava muito bem das coisas que fizera, mas lembrava de que Edward foi até o local resgatá-la.

Lembrava vagamente das palavras que havia proferido em um momento de raiva e aquilo a deixou magoada. Por mais que tivesse dito a verdade, sabia que Edward ficaria triste em ouvir aquelas palavras saindo da boca dela.

A morena tateou a cama, tentando encontrar o celular e sem pensar muito bem se o que estava fazendo era certo ou errado, procurou o nome de Edward na lista de contatos e não hesitou em apertar o botão que iniciava a ligação.

- Oi? - Edward perguntou surpreso em ver o número de Bella no visor de seu celular. Não achou que os dois se falariam tão cedo após a turbulenta noite anterior.

- Oi, Edward. - ela disse com uma voz rouca e sonolenta, mas ainda assim fez com que Edward sentisse seu coração bater um pouco mais rápido, coisa que sempre acontecia quando ele se sentia ansioso.

- Oi...

- Olha... - limpou a garganta tentando fazer com que sua voz saísse um pouco melhor. - Eu queria agradecer pelo que você fez ontem. Por ter me buscado na festa e tal. Não sei a quantidade de merda que eu fiz, mas deve ter sido grande. Acho que estou passando por um momento confuso agora, por conta de... bom, por conta de tudo. - suspirou.

- Tudo bem. Eu só não queria que algo tivesse acontecido com você.

- Eu queria pedir desculpas. Sei que fui grossa com você ontem. Nada que eu falar vai justificar, mas eu gostaria de dizer que me sinto arrependida pela maneira que me expus. E também pelo fato do negócio da janela... - suspirou novamente. - Tá tudo tão errado.

- Não tem problema.

- Eu te magoei.

- Acho que estamos ambos magoados. - ele concluiu após uma pausa. - Mas de qualquer forma, o que você me falou acabou sendo uma das coisas que eu precisava escutar naquele momento.

- Por quê?

- Nada. - respondeu. Bella queria insistir, mas não o fez porque se sentia pisando em ovos após tudo que havia acontecido no último mês.

- Ok... - conformou-se e ficou calada. Edward também ficou em silêncio na linha. Embora eles não conseguissem pensar em nada para falar, não conseguiam se privar da oportunidade de escutar a respiração um do outro.

- O que você viu? - ele questionou pegando Bella tão de surpresa que a garota se tremelicou em cima da cama.

- Ahn? Do que você está falando?

- Você disse que espiava na janela. Fiquei curioso com o que você pode ter visto.

- Se a sua preocupação é saber se eu já vi vocês fazendo sexo, pode ter certeza que não. Primeiro porque antes da gente se envolver eu não me sentia a vontade e, para ser sincera, qualquer demonstração de intimidade entre um casal me deixava muitas vezes deprimida, por ser algo que eu não tinha perspectiva alguma de viver. E depois... Depois seria doloroso demais. Eu me envolvi rápido, me senti atraída mais rápido ainda e a consequência disso tudo foi me apaixonar por você. - respondeu de forma sincera enquanto massageava a têmpora direta com o dedo indicador e médio. Sua cabeça não parava de latejar.

- Gostaria que você tivesse me contado logo. Quando a gente se conheceu.

- O que isso mudaria, Edward? Não mudaria nada. Eu gostaria que tanta coisa tivesse acontecido e não aconteceu. Eu te contar que já havia o visto através da janela não muda nada, no máximo faz com que você ache que eu sou louca. - riu e se arrependeu logo em seguida ao sentir a dor de cabeça aumentar. - Aconteceu, tem coisas que acontecem e a gente não pode voltar atrás.

- Isso é sobre a gravidez?

- Não. É sobre tudo. Sobre a vida. - suspirou.

- Você soa pessimista. Diferente.

- Você acha? - indagou.

- Sim. Um pouco. Talvez seja só impressão.

- Estou triste. Quer dizer, agora acho que não tanto quanto antes, mas ainda estou. - respondeu de forma sincera. Estava um pouco perplexa com o rumo que aquela conversa estava levando. Conversar com Edward pelo telefone era mais fácil. Dessa forma ela não tinha que controlar a vontade que sentia de ter qualquer tipo de contato físico com ele.

- Me desculpa.

- Não precisa de desculpa. Se nossos sentimentos são os mesmos, acredito que você esteja no mesmo barco.

- Eu sinto sua falta. - ele admitiu. Não queria, mas as palavras saíram de sua boca. Sabia que essas coisas só iriam aumentar o sofrimento de Bella, mas as palavras estavam tão difíceis de serem controladas quanto a saudade que sentia todos os dias da menina que morava no décimo quinto andar do prédio da frente.

- Eu também. Como meu amigo e como meu Edward. - admitiu. - Mesmo não sendo verdadeiramente meu.

- Bella, eu... - suspirou, depois ficou em silêncio.

- O que foi? Você começa a falar as coisas, mas depois para.

- Muita coisa na minha cabeça. - respondeu. Na verdade ele queria contar para Bella que estava pensando cada vez mais em um jeito de construir um futuro para ele, mas a insegurança e o medo de tudo dar errado acabavam falando alto demais e então ele se retraía e ficava na dele, mesmo estando quase explodindo por dentro, desesperado para dizer a menina que queria mudar, que ainda não havia desistido.

- Sabe aquela coisa que te pedi? Pra gente não se ver mais...

- Sim.

- Talvez seja melhor. Por um tempo, sabe? Não digo para sempre. Não sei se estou pronta para tirar você da minha vida pra sempre, mas é que por agora... Por agora ainda dói, sabe? Sua voz ainda faz meu coração palpitar e ao mesmo tempo deixa meus olhos cheios de lágrimas. A contradição de sentimentos que acompanha cada pensamento que tenho de você não é algo que eu gostaria de sentir no momento.

- Sua sinceridade sempre me faz sorrir, até quando você fala isso. - riu baixo. - Você promete que não vai fazer mais besteiras, né? Tyler só te mete em roubada, baby.

- Ele é boa gente, o problema é quando bebe demais e inventa de querer me arrastar para essas festas.

- E fica fotografando você beijando outra garota e mandando para mim.

- Ele fez isso? - praticamente gritou ao telefone.

- Sim. Está salva aqui caso você queira uma cópia.

- Pelo amor de Deus, não. - resmungou passando a mão pelo rosto e prometendo a si mesma que iria matar Tyler.

- Pois é. - riu.

- Vou desligar. Meu estômago está reclamando que eu não comi nada.

- Ok. Eu vou te respeitar, tenho coisas minhas para organizar nesse momento também.

- Imagino. - Bella respondeu pensando obviamente no bebê que Lauren estava esperando. Edward não falava disso, mas não quis entrar em muitos detalhes.

- Se cuida, tá? - pediu.

- Tá. - concordou tentando fazer a voz firme, mas ela saiu trêmula. - Tchau, Edward.

- Tchau, baby.

Bella não sabia se estava se sentindo melhor ou pior. Ficou parada na cama, tentando pensar em coisas aleatórias enquanto fitava o teto. Era hora de superar, como diria Tyler. Pensando no amigo, Bella procurou o número dele no celular e fez sua segunda ligação no dia.

- Que foi? – ele atendeu mal humorado.

- Eu vou te matar, Tyler.

- Você já está me matando ligando essa hora da manhã.

- São quase meio-dia.

- Diz isso pro meu corpo e pro meu cérebro. Aliás, eu tenho quase certeza que meu corpo foi mutilado ontem a noite e levaram meu cérebro. – resmungou.

- Eu usaria a palavra molestado ao invés de mutilado e quanto ao cérebro eu estou prestes a concordar. Que história é esse de você mandar mensagem pro Edward com uma foto minha beijando a Leah?

- Ahn? Caralhoooooooo! – ele gritou e em seguida começou a rir. – Você beijou a Leah!

- Cala a boca, Tyler! Não acredito que você tirou uma foto e enviou para o Edward. – reclamou e mais uma vez massageava a têmpora com os dedos. Precisava pegar alguma coisa para comer antes de tomar o remédio que estava em sua cabeceira.

- Eu não mandei porcaria nenhuma para ele, quem disse isso?

- Ele mesmo.

- Ele está mentindo, juro que não mandei. Vou até olhar nas mensagens enviadas, calma aí. – pediu uns segundos enquanto checava por algo que indicasse que Bella estava falando a verdade. Não demorou muito para ele dar uma resposta. – Cacete, eu mandei uma mensagem pra ele! Como é que eu não lembro disso?

- Você lembra de alguma coisa, Tyler?

- Lembro que você beijou a Leah. – riu.- Lembro que fiquei com a Angela, embora ela tenha deixado vários chupões pelo meu corpo pra me lembrar disso e eu não sei como isso aconteceu, mas eu te juro que tem um número de telefone na minha mão. Espero que seja dela e não da mesma pessoa que escreveu "eu sou viado" nas minhas costas.

- Que horas você chegou em casa?

- Izzy, eu não lembro nem como eu cheguei em casa, quem dirá a hora. Aliás, como você chegou em casa?

- Edward foi me buscar! Caraca, Tyler, quanto álcool você ingeriu naquela festa? Eu estava bêbada, mas você simplesmente parece ter ido pra outro mundo.

- Cara, não sei. Acho que tinha algo naquela vodca que eu encontrei, sem sacanagem. – suspirou. – Edward te buscou e o que aconteceu?

- Um monte de coisas. A gente discutiu, eu chorei... e por sinal, quando ele chegou lá eu estava seminua.

- Como eu não vi isso? – questionou. – Não fizeram nada com você, né? Pelo amor de Deus, Izzy...

- Não, nada aconteceu.

- Desculpa. Prometo que é a última vez que eu te meto nessas roubadas.

- Que bom, por que da próxima vez eu juro que não topo!

- E aí? O que deu com o Edward? Vocês não foram pra cama, né? Pelo amor de Deus.

- Não, nada disso. Ai foi a maior confusão, quando a gente se encontrar pessoalmente eu te falo sobre tudo que rolou, mas basicamente a gente aceitou ficar longe um do outro por um tempo, até cada um conseguir lidar com o que tá acontecendo.

- Entendi. Precisam superar.

- Pois é. – concordou.

- Izzy...me diz uma coisa?

- Sim.

- Por um acaso a gente se beijou ontem à noite? – questionou.

- Puta merda, a única coisa que eu te peço pra esquecer, você lembra. – murmurou.

No outro lado da rua, Edward saía pela luxuosa portaria do prédio onde morava. Lauren havia pedido para o noivo ir até um famoso bistrô que tinha no bairro para provar os pratos que ela havia selecionado para o casamento que estava ficando cada dia mais próximo. Se fosse qualquer outra coisa relacionada ao grande dia, Edward teria inventado uma desculpa para não ir, mas como se tratava de algo que ele realmente gostava, acabou não se negando a fazer o que a mulher havia o pedido. Lauren também deveria o acompanhar, porém disse que iria se sentir enjoada com aquela comilança toda e pretendia focar no trabalho para poder passar alguns dias longe do escritório.

Edward ficou encantado de primeira com a decoração do local. Tinha escutado algumas vezes Lauren falar sobre o lugar que escolhera, mas quando o papo engatava nessa coisa de casamento, Edward não prestava lá muita atenção. Balançava a cabeça, fingia estar entretido, mas na verdade sua mente estava em outro lugar... ou mais precisamente em outra pessoa.

Ao chegar no local, Edward foi recebido por Marcel Burlet, o homem que estava encarregado de explicar detalhadamente o que sua equipe iria preparar para o dia do casamento.

- Boa tarde. - Edward cumprimentou apertando a mão do chefe.

- Boa tarde. Senhor Cullen, correto? - indagou.

- Sim, mas, por favor, pode me chamar de Edward. Espero não ter chegado antes da hora.

- De forma alguma, o senhor provavelmente foi a pessoa mais pontual que recebemos para esse tipo de degustação. Sua noiva entrou em contato comigo e informou que não poderia comparecer por conta da gravidez, meus parabéns, por sinal. - o homem disse tentando ser simpático e Edward apenas o ofereceu um sorriso amarelo. - Ela também fez questão de me informar que a escolha do cardápio francês foi do senhor.

- Sim, eu tenho grande admiração pela culinária francesa. Cheguei a viver lá por alguns meses e acabei me interessando por isso.

- Muito interessante, minha família toda é de lá, mas minha esposa é americana e quando nos casamos decidimos vir morar nos Estados Unidos. - comentou. - O senhor pode se sentar nessa mesa. Eu vou pedir para que os garçons tragam as entradas primeiro, ok?

- Sem problema.

O chef levou alguns minutos falando com a equipe e em seguida alguns garçons colocaram sobre a mesa de Edward diversos tipos de queijo.

- Pensei em começar a entrada com tipos variados de queijos e algumas frutas secas. Vou cortar um pedaço pro senhor do nosso queijo brie. - o homem disse tirando uma pequena fatia para que Edward pudesse provar.

- Excelente. - Edward respondeu após provar. - A textura é bem macia e acompanhado de damasco seco vai ficar muito bom. Será muito bom servir com vinho.

- Exatamente. Esse aqui é o Roquefort. É um queijo de leite de ovelha. A massa tem pão bolorento, por isso esses pedaços esverdeados. - explicou.

- Um pouco picante. - Edward concluiu após provar.

- Sim, mas admito que é um dos meus favoritos.

Os dois continuaram a provar mais queijos, tinha Camembert, Comté, Saint-Paulin, dentre outros. Edward e o chef engataram em uma conversa interessante e Marcel, o francês radicado nos Estados Unidos, sentiu facilidade em expor seus motivos pelas escolhas que fez no menu do casamento.

Beberam alguns tipos de vinhos e provaram alguns pãezinhos e croissants. Edward gostou da simplicidade e ficou feliz que Lauren lembrara de mencionar isso a Marcel. Os dois debatiam animadamente e, em meio a degustação de um dos pratos principais - Jarret de vitelo, molho "demi glace" e couscous marroquino de cogumelos -, Edward acabou sendo questionado pelo chef sobre sua clara paixão pela culinária.

- Você já pensou em investir nisso? - Marcel indagou. - Eu sempre penso que a gente deve escolher fazer pro resto da vida algo que realmente ame e você fala com uma paixão pela culinária que eu demonstrava quando era mais jovem.

- Não. - Edward respondeu surpreso. - Nunca me passou pela cabeça algo do tipo. Cozinhar sempre foi algo que eu fiz para ocupar minha cabeça quando sentia tédio. O que você chamaria de investir nisso? Abrir um restaurante?

- Sim. Criar algo próprio. Hoje em dia é obviamente mais difícil do que quando comecei. - explicou. - Mas quando se tem dinheiro para investir, o resto é só garantir com talento e vontade de fazer o trabalho dar certo. Uma dica que eu também daria é ter alguém administrando. É muito importante ter alguém que entenda do negócio para te guiar. Você é morador aqui de Nova Iorque, sabe que restaurantes aqui abrem em uma semana e no próximo ano não estão mais se mantendo e fecham as portas. Nova Iorque é bem competitiva, mas quando você conhece a indústria, tudo fica mais fácil e você consegue passar bem pelas crises. - explicou.

- Nome também é uma coisa importante.

- Com certeza, mas se tudo dependesse de nome, novos chefs não surgiriam.

- Quanto custaria para abrir um restaurante aqui pelo Upper East Side?

- Uns 300 mil dólares. - respondeu casualmente. Edward tentou não se espantar com a quantidade de dinheiro que seria necessária. - Mas acho que isso não é problema para você, né?

- É... - riu sem muito humor. O homem a sua frente claramente achava que Lauren seria capaz de bancar tudo. E ela era, mas Edward não queria depender do dinheiro dela. Não mais.

- Caso você tenha algum interesse, posso até te dar umas dicas. - quis ser simpático. - Agora vamos provar as sobremesas.

Enquanto provava as saborosas sobremesas que os garçons traziam, Edward não conseguiu parar de pensar no que Marcel havia o dito. Cozinhar sempre foi algo que ele gostou e por ser uma diversão jamais havia pensado em usar sua paixão como uma função para ganhar dinheiro. Abrir um restaurante não era possível no momento, pois só em pensar na necessidade de ter 300 mil dólares para abrir um local próprio fazia com que ele quisesse rir - para não chorar. Entretanto, ficou interessado na perspectiva de poder unir algo que gostava a sua intenção de ganhar dinheiro.

- Como você entrou no meio? - Edward indagou curioso. Agora ele bebia apenas um copo d'água e tentava absorver todo tipo de informação que o homem a sua frente poderia lhe oferecer.

- Tudo começou por conta da minha mãe. Ela sempre gostou de cozinhar e eu sempre fui muito ligado a ela. Aí sabe como é, ela foi me ensinando a fazer uma coisinha aqui, outra ali e aquilo me trazia muita calma, era algo que me dava prazer em fazer. Aí depois que vim para os Estados Unidos tive que me virar, mas ainda sentia falta da comida do meu país. Foi assim que veio a ideia. Comecei com pouca grana e muita coragem, tinha um restaurantezinho no Brooklyn, mas depois as coisas foram crescendo e consegui montar esse bistrô aqui e ter meu nome reconhecido no meio da culinária. Tudo é mais fácil quando as pessoas sabem o seu nome.

- Tem que ter talento. - Edward quase murmurou.

- E coragem. Muita coragem.

Eles conversaram um pouco mais sobre o universo na culinária e era como se a cada segundo Edward tivesse mais a percepção de que seu hobby talvez fosse algo que não apenas o fazia aliviar a cabeça, mas poderia se tornar um meio de ganhar dinheiro e buscar sua almejada independência.

Bella se recuperava da ressaca tomando um frappuccino enquanto observava as pessoas através da janela da Starbucks. Via cada face e tentava imaginar o que aquelas pessoas estavam vivendo. Será que a menina que ria para o garoto o achava realmente engraçado ou era apenas uma boba apaixonada querendo o agradar? Será que aquele rapaz com o olhar perdido estava passando por um momento difícil? Talvez tenha terminado um namoro, ou pior ainda, perdido alguém que amava. O que será que as pessoas viam ao olhar para ela? Será que eram capazes de perceber que ela estava se relacionando com um homem prestes a se casar? E se contasse para um estranho, será que ele pensaria que ela era uma qualquer? Não se sentia como uma qualquer. Tinha maturidade suficiente para saber que as pessoas erram e que às vezes o ser humano se deixava levar pelo coração e não pela razão.

Tentando se livrar dos pensamentos, ela levantou de seu lugar e saiu da cafeteria para dar uma volta no Central Park. O dia estava abafado, o verão em Nova Iorque fazia com que ela se arrependesse de ter colocado uma calça jeans. Andou sem rumo, sorrindo ao ver algumas crianças correndo e quando percebeu, estava parada em frente ao mosaico de Imagine. Se surpreendeu consigo mesma por não ter ficado triste e sim por ter aberto um enorme sorriso. Aquele dia, ah, aquele dia foi memorável.

- Boas lembranças? - uma senhora questionou observando a morena. - Me perdoe, mas seu sorriso foi tão bonito que não me contive em perguntar.

- Tudo bem. - respondeu. - Sim, eu tive um dia muito especial aqui.

- Eu também. Aliás você me lembra muito de mim quando tinha a sua idade. Eu já fui uma menina bem bonita, sabia? - brincou.

- A senhora continua muito bonita. - Bella elogiou a simpática senhora de cabelos grisalhos e expressivos olhos castanhos. Olhou rapidamente para a mão enrugada da mulher e viu uma grossa aliança de ouro. - Deixe-me adivinhar, a senhora foi pedida em casamento nesse local?

- Não. - riu. - Na verdade a história pode soar um tanto quanto trágica. Você quer que eu te conte?

- Claro.

- Claro? Minha jovem, não é todo mundo que quer escutar as histórias de uma velha desconhecida, os jovens de hoje acham que porque uma pessoa mais velha puxa assunto, deve ser esclerosada ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Deixe-me sentar neste banco porque minhas pernas já estão doloridas de perambular por aqui.

- Ok. - Bella sorriu sentando-se ao lado da mulher.

- Meus pais moravam na Virginia e eu vim para cá sozinha assim que fui aprovada na NYU. Me formei na universidade com 23 anos. Era uma quarta-feira, eu ainda me lembro. Havia acabado de sair da casa do meu então namorado depois de uma enorme briga e vim para cá. Eu sentei aqui e refleti. Nós tínhamos brigado porque eu descobri que estava grávida. Ele queria que eu abortasse e eu não queria isso, sabe? Como uma menina de 23 anos eu tinha a imagem de família perfeita. Queria um marido, filhos... Infelizmente nós não estávamos no mesmo momento de nossas vidas.

- E aí? - questionou curiosa para saber que fim aquela história havia tomado.

- E aí eu fiquei aqui durante horas. Não sei nem quantas, mas aqui se tornou meu lugar favorito porque foi onde eu tomei a decisão mais importante da minha vida. - sorriu. - Eu decidi ter minha filha. Deu um medo danado, foi aterrorizante durante alguns minutos, mas depois...

- Eu sei. - respondeu. - Eu também senti isso aqui. Um medo, mas depois...

- O que aconteceu com você?

- Eu voei. - contou com uma risada. - Eu estava no colo do homem que eu amo. E ele pediu que eu abrisse meus braços e cantasse enquanto ele me rodopiava num dia de chuva. Deu medo, mas uau. Uau.

- Vocês se separaram? - questionou evidentemente curiosa.

- Sim. Não tinha como dar certo, pelo menos não agora, mas acho que eu sempre vou nutrir um sentimento por ele, sabe? A gente não se separou porque deixou de se amar. - confessou.

- Entendo. As coisas melhoram, menina, a gente conhece homens ao longo da vida, o que partiu o nosso coração fica no passado e um amor de verdade acaba dando certo uma hora ou outra. - respondeu apontando para um senhor que brincava com um menino ruivo. - Meu Harold se apaixonou por mim quando eu estava grávida de 8 meses, acredita? Enorme de gorda e carregando uma criança que nem era dele. Eu nem dava bola pra ele, achava que era um galanteador barato, mas gostava demais dele como amigo. Quando Bridget nasceu ele estava ao meu lado como amigo e assim permaneceu durante quase um ano. Depois inventou de sair com uma mulher do trabalho e ah, eu armei um barraco. Eu me enchi tanto de ciúmes que foi naquele exato momento que percebi o quão apaixonada por ele eu estava o tempo todo.

- Uma bonita história de amor.

- Todas histórias de amor são bonitas. Se não fosse bonita, não se chamaria história de amor. - disse com humor e piscando para a morena. - Boa sorte. E siga em frente, continue sua vida e tenha foco. O amor é importante, eu diria que é necessário, mas se a gente deixar ele controla tudo.

- Estou tentando criar maturidade para isso. - brincou. - Acho que vou caminhar mais um pouco por aqui e seguir para a casa. Hoje é dia de trabalho.

- Vá lá. Foi um prazer conversar, não tenho mais ânimo para ficar correndo atrás dos meus netos como meu marido. Essas crianças estão muito espevitadas, gosto mesmo é de ficar conversando, mas essas velhas que aparecem por aqui são muito chatas, só falam de porcaria e desses programas chatos da televisão.

- A senhora é muito simpática. Eu me chamo Bella. E a senhora?

- Elle. - estendeu a mão em um gesto de cumprimento. - Um prazer.

A morena seguiu para casa se sentindo melhor do que quando saíra. Sua dor de cabeça havia passado e se sentia mais leve. Talvez fosse o primeiro sinal de que tudo iria ficar bem, com ou sem Edward.

Já o rapaz, após passar algumas horas no bistrô de Marcel, foi para a casa e como se não conseguisse se conter, fez uma deliciosa torta de chocolate. Pegou o celular e ligou para a irmã, sabia que ela provavelmente estava ocupada e por isso nem se preocupou em responder de volta o "oi" que ela o dera através do celular.

- Eu descobri. Não sei como eu não vi isso antes, mas eu realmente acho que eu sou bom nisso. Não faço ideia também do que fazer com essa descoberta, mas eu sou bom, eu tenho certeza absoluta que eu sou bom o suficiente. - falou repetidamente.

- Edward, do que você tá falando?

- Do meu futuro. Não sei por onde começar e com certeza eu não tenho dinheiro para bancar isso, mas eu tenho duas coisas e acho que elas serão o suficiente por enquanto.

- Ahn? Do que você está falando, irmão?

- Eu tenho duas coisas, Rose. Nada além disso.

- Que coisas, Edward? Dá para você parar de viajar e me explicar? Que coisas você têm?

- Talento e um sonho.

* * *

**N/A: Edward, rapaz! Será que agora vai? Tanta gente já falou tanto que Edward podia abrir um restaurante, que ele tinha que seguir pelo lado da culinária e acho que tornei isso bem evidente para vocês, talvez não tanto para ele rs. Não vamos achar também que isso significa que no próximo capítulo Edward vai ser o novo chef de Nova Iorque. Não, acho que já deixei claro que as coisas não acontecem num passe de mágica por aqui, não é? Vamos aguardar e ver se dessa vez ele consegue se encontrar ou se seus sonhos acabam mais uma vez despedaçados.**

**Bellinha tá aprendendo, às vezes até mesmo um coração partido faz parte da vida e o sentimento bom que ela tem por Edward ainda é mantido, assim como ele por ela.**

**Décimo quinto andar está tomando seu rumo final, faltam apenas 5 capítulos e um epílogo. Prometo que vou me esforçar para não demorar tanto. Obrigada a todos que me acompanham ainda e deixam suas reviews e incentivos. DQA é muito especial para mim por razões que talvez eu nem saiba como expor. Vou falar um pouco mais disso quando a fic chegar ao fim, acho que agora não é o momento. Aos que se disseram decepcionados com o rumo que a fic levou, queria pedir que ao menos explicassem o motivo. Talvez tenha sido algo que eu nunca reparei ou o pressuposto de que o que está por vir é deveras previsível.**

**Acho que ficar tanto tempo longe faz com que eu escreva enormes notas de autora, não é? Rs. Vou parar por aqui.**

**MAS É CLARO que não sem antes fazer minha perguntinha da semana rs. Feche seus olhos. Sorria. O que você vê? (não venham me falar que não veem nada porque os olhos estão fechados, vocês podem me dar uma resposta melhor do que essa!).**

**Beijos e até o próximo!**


	25. Capítulo 24

**N/A: Primeiro de tudo obrigada a Brubru pela betagem.**

**Dessa vez voltei mais rápido, né?**

**Bom, vamos lá eu sei que não respondi as reviews do capítulo anterior, mas eu vou responder, é porque simplesmente fiquei possuída pelo ritmo ragatanga, quer dizer, por Edward e Bellinha de DQA e escrevi o capítulo inteiro hoje. Então não tinha teaser pra mandar no capítulo anterior e depois de uma votação no twitter o pessoal preferiu que eu postasse logo e fosse respondendo as reviews acumuladas aos poucos. Então sosseguem a pererequinha e o piupiuzinho (tem algum? Se tiver, perdão, piupiuzão, sei como vocês homens são sensíveis com essas coisas) que vou responder as reviews.**

**Ai esse finalzinho de fic é sempre mais doido pra escrever, acho que é aquela coisa que você começa a entrar em negação que tem que se despedir dos personagens hahaha.**

**Bom, respondendo a pergunta do capítulo anterior, ao fechar meus olhos eu me vi rindo num bar, com uma pint na mão e eu estava usando uma jaqueta preta lindaaaaa que eu não possuo hahaha.**

**Vamos ao capítulo ;) Vejo vocês lá embaixo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Ela sentia o vento forte batendo no rosto. Passou a língua pelos lábios, tentando os umedecer. Seus olhos piscavam incontrolavelmente e seu coração estava batendo erraticamente.

- Izzy, vamos embora. - Tyler pediu.

Bella não parecia ouvir o amigo que estava pálido só de olhar a altura que estavam. Suas pernas tremiam, mas era normal. Abriu os braços e respirou fundo. Era o momento, não tinha como voltar atrás.

- Preparada? - o homem que estava ao seu lado questionou.

- Sim. - respondeu fechando os olhos e jogando o corpo para frente.

Como se fosse por instinto, ela abriu a boca para gritar, mas tudo que sentiu foi o ar invadindo sua garganta. A adrenalina corria em suas veias e podia jurar que nada nessa vida fez com que seu coração disparasse dessa forma. Saltar 40 metros de _bungee jump_ nunca foi um sonho de Bella, mas ao ver um pessoal falando sobre um local onde estavam praticando o esporte radical, a curiosidade foi plantada na mente de Bella e então ela pensou "Por que não?".

Seu corpo sacolejava, mesmo tendo a cintura e o tronco presos. Quando finalmente conseguiu parar, seu corpo apenas balançava de um lado para o outro no ar e como se fosse um efeito colateral de todo aquele nervosismo, ela começou a rir. Era um riso alto e gostoso, que acabou contagiando o rapaz que puxava a menina de volta para o solo e retirava o equipamento de segurança.

- Gostou? - ele questionou. - Normalmente iniciantes ficam um pouco tontos depois do primeiro pulo.

- Foi incrível. - respondeu animada, ainda com um sorriso estampado no rosto. - Estou me sentindo ótima!

- Pena que seu amigo desistiu. - o rapaz falou apontando para Tyler que estava sendo auxiliado por um membro da equipe. Sua boca estava pálida, assim como seu rosto.

- Frouxo... - Bella murmurou indo até o amigo.

- Ei, antes de você ir... - o rapaz chamou um pouco sem graça. - Será que tem como você me dar seu telefone? Sei que é um pouco precipitado, mas é que... seu sorriso chamou minha atenção.

- Hmmm... - a morena cogitou. - Fico lisonjeada, de verdade, mas não acho que seja um bom momento.

- Só para a gente conversar...

- Mas você quer meu telefone pra ficar batendo papo ou porque você está interessado em mim? Por sinal, qual seu nome?

- Joshua ou Josh, se você preferir. E para ambos, embora, se posso ser sincero, tenho vontade de conversar com você porque queria sair contigo e tal...

- Então você não quer meu número só para conversar, você quer meu número para tentar me persuadir a sair contigo.

- É, pensando por essa perspectiva... - respondeu sem graça.

- Relaxa, você parece ser um cara gente boa, mas se me permite usar do mesmo tipo de sinceridade que você, o homem pelo qual eu sou apaixonada vai casar dentro de duas semanas e embora eu pudesse aceitar o seu convite para tentar me distrair e não pensar nele, eu creio que a presença de qualquer homem, nesse momento, faria justamente o contrário, entende? Complicado, eu sei. De qualquer forma, obrigada pelo convite.

O homem não falou mais nada, apenas viu a menina de pele branca e cabelos castanhos correr em direção ao amigo que estava praticamente estendido no gramado.

- Tyler, se você vai vomitar, vomita logo porque eu não vou pagar o mico de ter você vomitando em pleno metrô. Você sabe que essa época do ano é cheio de turistas por aqui.

- Obrigado pelo apoio moral.

- Obrigada você, né? Não deve ter tirado uma foto sequer do meu pulo. Te trouxe aqui para nada. - bufou.

- Shhh, fica quietinha que eu tô suando frio e você reclamando no meu ouvido não me ajuda.

- Quer água? - ela questionou sentando ao lado dele no gramado.

- Não, o cara tirou minha pressão e em seguida me deu um pouco de sal para por embaixo da língua. Daqui a pouco vou me sentir melhor. - respondeu respirando fundo.

A morena, vendo que o amigo ainda ia precisar de mais uns minutos para se recuperar, se deitou na grama ao lado dele e ficou observando o céu.

- Como foi a queda? - questionou.

- Incrível. Você deveria deixar de ser fresco... Foi... libertador, sei lá. - sorriu. - Me senti assim poucas vezes na vida.

- Como você está, Izzy? - perguntou olhando a amiga, mas apenas virando os olhos, não queria se mover muito pois tinha medo de ficar enjoado e sabia que Bella iria tagarelar até a morte caso ele vomitasse em cima dela.

- Estou bem. Sei lá, estou lidando. É sobre _ele_ que você está perguntando, não é?

- Sim, porque falta pouco para... você sabe.

- Eu sei. - ficou calada.

- Desculpa tocar no assunto. Você não tem falado muito sobre isso nos últimos dias e eu estou preocupado contigo.

- Não tem porque se preocupar, Tyler, mas obrigada. Eu estou aprendendo a ficar sem ele, mas não estou me policiando, acho que vai ser só pior, sabe? Se eu colocar na minha mente que não posso pensar nele e tal. Então eu ajo normalmente. Tem dias que eu penso nele só na hora de dormir, sabia? Tem bastante coisa na minha cabeça. Estou tentando ver outro emprego, mas na nossa área. Cansei do bar e tá um saco ficar lá sem Alice, não tenho mais paciência de ouvir Patrick falando no meu ouvido...

- Ela está bem?

- Sim. Se recuperando aos poucos. Acho que é esse momento que estamos todos passando, sabe? Ele, Alice, eu... todos precisamos nos recuperar, algumas feridas demoram mais que outras para cicatrizar.

- Gay.

- Vai se foder. - xingou.

- Se você quiser, a gente pode marcar algo no dia, o que acha? - perguntou.

- Não. Eu me conheço, vou querer ficar sozinha, mas obrigada. Obrigada mesmo, Tyler.

- Ao dispor... Só não inventa de pular de _bungee jump_ de novo e me levar junto, por favor. De resto, tá beleza.

- Ok. - concordou dando uma risada.

Edward foi marcado para duas entrevistas na semana anterior. Uma parecia promissora, mas ao chegar no local descobriu que na verdade deveria lavar pratos ao invés de lidar diretamente com a comida. A segunda ele abandonou assim que estava chegando ao local, mas não por medo. A vaga era para trabalhar na cozinha de uma rede de _fast food_ e ele, sinceramente, se aplicou a vaga no calor do momento. Não achava que era uma vaga terrível, afinal de contas dava para tentar alugar um pequeno apartamento próximo ao Bronx com o salário que ele ganharia, mas sentia que era como se estivesse traindo a si mesmo. Ele sabia que aquele não era o tipo de comida que apreciava preparar. Agora que descobrira finalmente o que gostava, Edward estava convicto em persuadir seu sonho.

- O que houve? - Lauren questionou observando que Edward tinha a mente distante.

- Nada. - respondeu.

- Será que minha barriga vai marcar no vestido? - Lauren perguntou tentando prender a atenção do noivo.

- Não sei.

- O que aconteceu, Edward?

- Eu acabei de acordar. - respondeu olhando, pela primeira vez no dia, nos olhos da mulher com quem estava dividindo a cama.

- Mentiroso. - riu. - Você está acordado tem um tempão!

- Não. Eu acordei agora.

Pela firmeza do olhar de Edward, Lauren engoliu a seco. Ele significava muito mais do que literalmente abrir os olhos e acordar depois de uma noite de sono. Se permitiu sonhar e ter esperança de atingir seus objetivos. E, ah, não tinha nada que desse mais ignição para a coragem do que a esperança. Infelizmente, para Lauren, ela estava exatamente ali, estampada na face de Edward.

- É bom aproveitar para dormir mais agora. – ela brincou desconversando. – O bebê com certeza vai manter a gente acordado a noite inteira depois do nascimento.

- Nunca imaginei que o seu lado materno fosse aflorar dessa forma. – comentou.

- Muito menos eu. Acho que é a certeza de saber que tem um pedaço nosso crescendo aqui dentro. – tocou a barriga.

- Eu tenho um compromisso agora no começo da tarde, vou fazer uma omelete reforçada para me manter alimentado até a hora do almoço.

- Para onde você vai?

- É um compromisso.

- Compromisso com o quê? – questionou.

- Uma entrevista de emprego, Lauren. – cedeu.

- O quê? Como assim uma entrevista de emprego? – perguntou pasma. – Você estava procurando emprego pelas minhas costas?

- Pelo amor de Deus, Lauren... Não é como se... – ele ia falar "Não era como se eu tivesse te traindo", mas ele estava. Estava traindo ela antes mesmo de sair com Bella. As pessoas têm a falsa convicção que trair significa transar com outra pessoa. Para Edward, a traição começou quando ele se relacionou durante anos com uma mulher que ele nunca amou, nunca se apaixonou.

- O quê? Não acredito, os milhões que eu ganho não são necessários para você? Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, o que você vai fazer? Não me diz que vai trabalhar de faxineiro ou algo do tipo, porque eu não vou conseguir conviver com a vergonha.

- Lauren, pelo amor de Deus, juro que não quero ter essa conversa agora. Se eu sou um bosta, vou fazer a entrevista só para escutar o cara me dizer isso, ok? Pronto, agora deixa eu tomar um banho, fazer minha omelete e seguir com o meu dia. Você vai trabalhar? Quer que eu cozinhe algo para você?

- Quero que você fique em casa comigo. Não estou me sentindo bem.

- Sem essa para cima de mim, Lauren. Sabe o que me impediria de sair de casa hoje? – questionou retoricamente. – Nada.

- Deixa de bobeira, Edward. Sério, para que se magoar com essas coisas? Já falei que não me incomodo em te sustentar. Qualquer coisa você pode ficar lá na empresa... Hein?

- Lauren... Não. Vamos evitar isso, ok? Nós dois não merecemos isso, essa dependência. Deixa eu seguir com meu dia, ok? – disse encerrando o assunto e indo em direção ao banheiro.

Lauren ficou calada, encarando a porta que ele fechou. Seus olhos involuntariamente encheram de lágrimas. Era a primeira batalha que ela perdia e, também pela primeira vez, ficou com medo de perder a guerra.

Bella caminhava para seu prédio após deixar Tyler em casa. Estava distraída, mas não distraída o suficiente para não olhar para o outro lado da rua e perceber Edward. Ele estava saindo do prédio em que morava, bem arrumado e com uma folha de papel na mão. A morena ficou momentaneamente nervosa, mas depois desviou o olhar e seguiu para a portaria do próprio prédio. Ficou aliviada por Edward não ter a seguido.

O homem de sedutores olhos verdes teve que se conter, se deveria ser sincero, queria mais do que nunca, naquele momento, falar com ela, mas eles tinham prometido que iam seguir adiante, arrumar a bagunça de suas vidas. Então, ele deixou que ela entrasse no prédio e seguiu para o local que estava indicado no papel que segurava nas mãos. A vaga que havia visto era no Soho, para ser assistente de cozinha. O salário era moderado, mas era um restaurante focado na culinária francesa que Edward tanto adorava.

- Rose? - Edward questionou.

- Sim. O que houve? Alguma resposta de alguma entrevista? - perguntou ansiosa.

- Calma, irmã. Estou indo para uma entrevista agora. Aquela que te falei anteontem.

- Vai dar tudo certo! Já fiz até uma prece! - falou confiante.

- Rose, vou precisar do seu apoio. - pediu enigmaticamente. - Posso passar aí hoje para jantar?

- Claro. O que aconteceu?

- A gente conversa mais tarde. Me deseja boa sorte.

- Toda sorte do mundo para você, irmão.

- Obrigado.

Ele seguiu calmo, nem parecia aquele rapaz que há um mês tinha passado por uma terrível entrevista em um dos bancos mais importantes do país. Edward queria aquele emprego, mas dessa vez não era somente pela necessidade. Queria aprender e, surpreendentemente, ensinar. Sabia muito bem que possuía conhecimento na área da culinária e aquilo o deixava entusiasmado ao invés de apavorá-lo.

No caminho para o pequeno restaurante onde havia marcado a entrevista, abriu o diário que Bella havia o dado de presente de aniversário de 30 anos e releu algumas coisas que escreveu. Era meio louco, mas ele entendia absolutamente tudo que estava rabiscado por lá. Algumas vezes eram palavras aleatórias, outras vezes uma necessidade de desabafar com alguém ou um desejo quase que incontrolável de conversar com Bella. Para se sentir mais leve, ele escrevia lá. Eram recados para _ela_, palavras de motivação para si mesmo. Ali ele achou um conforto e uma forma de tentar se compreender e fugir da carapuça auto imposta de homem fútil e ambicioso que não se preocupava com nada, porque afinal de contas, ele se preocupava e muito. Já sentiu vergonha de si mesmo e pensou não ter valor algum, mas as coisas estavam mudando e cada página daquele caderno mostrava isso. Era um segredo entre o menino inconsequente e inseguro do passado e o homem que aprendia a viver em sua própria pele e corria atrás de seus sonhos. Entre Edward e ele mesmo.

Ao chegar no local, Edward não precisou nem esperar. Seu contato com Bernard foi imediato e se sentiu aliviado quando viu o carismático sorriso que o dono do restaurante o ofereceu. O lugar era sofisticado, tinha uma decoração bem clean. Edward sabia que restaurantes assim só abriam vagas para ajudantes uma vez na vida e outra na morte. Sabia da dificuldade que seria, principalmente por não ter experiência anterior na área, arrumar uma vaga no local, mas estava decidido a tentar. O máximo que poderia acontecer era não conseguir o emprego.

- Boa tarde, Senhor Cullen. – o homem o cumprimentou.

- Boa tarde, Senhor Dupont. E pode me chamar de Edward.

- Então sem formalidades, me chame de Bernard. Vi sua candidatura para a vaga no nosso site e achei curioso porque você foi o único candidato que nunca teve experiência prática na cozinha.

- Perdão, Senh— Bernard, mas não é porque não tenho nenhuma experiência escrita no meu currículo, que isso signifique que eu não tenha prática na cozinha. – Edward respondeu de imediato e depois quis se bater por falar isso. O homem devia pensar que ele era um abusado. Porém, para a sorte de Edward, Bernard deu uma gargalhada e achou a audácia do rapaz divertida. Sabia que um cozinheiro se sentiria ofendido pela maneira que ele ousou dizer que não deveria ter experiência na cozinha.

- Me fale então o que te motivou, primeiro de tudo. Por que Edward Cullen deveria ser ajudante do meu restaurante?

- Porque eu demorei 30 anos da minha vida para perceber o que eu realmente gostaria de fazer. – respondeu com um riso sem graça. – Nunca achei que tinha muito talento para algo, mas sabe o que me acompanha desde pequeno? A culinária. Desde novinho eu ficava parado ao lado da bancada vendo minha mãe fazendo bolo de limão e querendo saber os ingredientes e apreciando o gosto de tudo, querendo fazer umas misturas que surpreendentemente ficavam com gosto saboroso. Cozinhei a vida toda por prazer, por ser algo que me acalmava e não posso negar que eu amo ver a expressão de alguém comendo algo que eu preparei. Basicamente, eu poderia responder a sua pergunta com a clichê, porém verdadeira resposta que eu me permiti acreditar em mim e no meu sonho.

Bernard ficou intrigado com a resposta de Edward, mas de uma forma positiva. Edward fugia do padrão que vinha aparecendo em seu restaurante e aquilo agradava o robusto homem de pele negra e olhos cor de mel. Os dois então trocaram opinião sobre a culinária francesa, especialidade do restaurante. Edward falou da experiência que teve vivendo na França. Contou sobre seus pratos favoritos, como gostava de prepará-los e algumas modificações que havia feito.

O dono do restaurante ficou interessado, isso era evidente, não conseguia esconder sua empolgação. Porém ouvir uma pessoa falando como se prepara uma comida e prová-la são coisas totalmente diferentes.

- Edward, eu tenho que ser sincero e falar que gostei muito de você, mas...

- Ai, esse mas... – riu sem graça.

- Não é um "mas" negativo, acredite. O que quero dizer, é que gostaria que você voltasse aqui novamente para preparar algo para mim. Considere como a segunda fase da entrevista, ok? Quero que você prepare uma entrada, prato principal e sobremesa. Podemos marcar a segunda fase para daqui duas semanas? – questionou. – Dia 10, o que me diz?

- Hmmm... – respondeu. Dia 10 de agosto era um dia antes do aniversário de Lauren, ou mais precisamente, era um dia antes da grande data que estava escrita em dourado nos convites do casamento de Lauren e Edward. – É claro. Sem dúvidas. Eu realmente quero essa vaga.

Bella estava jogada no chão do apartamento com Anthony e Marie. Ela ria dos sons que eles faziam e de si mesma com uma voz fina falando com os animais. Eles eram adoráveis. Colocou os bichinhos de volta em sua casinha e tirou a calça jeans apertada, ficando apenas de calcinha arrumando a casa. Ligou o som e colocou no volume mais alto. Como se não tivesse nada mais importante para fazer, começou a dançar e falou um alto "Adoro!" quando uma música de Britney Spears começou a tocar no rádio.

- Strongeeeeeeerrrrrr than yesterdayyy – gritava junto com a música chacoalhando os quadris enquanto varria o chão e fazia o cabo de vassoura de microfone.

Ela se sentia mais leve, mais otimista. Achava que o ditado de que "Quem canta seus males espanta" não poderia ser mais preciso. Ela ria de si mesma, se divertia sozinha. Talvez tenha sido essa a maior lição que ela aprendeu nos últimos meses: se divertir. Não que Bella achasse que sua vida era chata ou patética – ok, talvez ela achasse um pouco -, mas ela aproveitou os últimos meses como jamais aproveitou seus 21 anos de vida. As pessoas deveriam ser responsáveis, prezar pelo futuro e tudo mais, mas seria incrivelmente tedioso passar por tudo isso sem um pouquinho de diversão.

Prosseguiu com a limpeza do apartamento e se surpreendeu ao encontrar um papel que havia usado de rascunho para fazer a listinha de coisas que nunca fez na vida. Tanta coisa já havia sido realizada. Como podia a vida mudar tanto assim? Como ela pode mudar tanto assim? Talvez fosse isso que chamassem de amadurecimento, não sabia muito bem como nomear.

- Talvez eu esteja virando uma mulher... – falou para si mesma e olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Estava descabelada, a blusa suada e sua calcinha era estampada com milhões de Puccas. – Virando...ainda não concluí o processo por completo.

E nem queria. Gostava de sua calcinha de bichinhos – ou como Alice designava: calcinha de mulher que não faz sexo. Talvez se tornar uma mulher significava isso, aprender a lidar com as situações e com suas vontades. Aprender a se aceitar. Bella sabia muito bem que podia colocar um vestido e chamar atenção de homens. Sabia que não importava a cor ou o tipo de calcinha que usava, o desejo do homem com quem decidiria dividir sua cama iria além de qualquer coisa do gênero. Entendia que às vezes não tinha ânimo para sair, mas ficar em casa todo dia observando a vida alheia se tornara deveras patético vendo pela perspectiva que tem hoje. Percebeu que embora nunca tivesse tido seu coração partido antes de se relacionar com Edward, criava escudos para afastar qualquer tipo de homem que surgia em seu caminho porque talvez fosse ali que morava sua insegurança. Sabia que Edward fora o responsável por ajudá-la a cumprir inúmeras coisas naquela lista, mas jamais tiraria o próprio crédito de ter dado o passo inicial.

Amassou o papel e jogou no lixo. Normalmente pensaria em guardar de recordação, mas certamente não precisaria de uma listinha para se lembrar de tudo que vivera.

Observando o apartamento, se deu por satisfeita. Estava limpo e arrumadinho, do jeito que ela gostava. Ainda tinha TOC com essas coisas e não tinha vontade alguma de mudar isso.

Sentindo uma nostalgia repentina de seu outro lar, pegou o celular e ligou para a mãe, querendo ouvir uma voz familiar, um conforto.

- Alô? – Charlie atendeu.

- Oi pai, cadê a mamãe? – questionou.

- Oi, Bellinha, eu estou bem, obrigado por se preocupar com seu velho e não só com a sua mãe.

- Ah, pai! – ela riu. – Você sabe que eu me preocupo com o senhor, eu te amo, não me venha com essa voz choramingada. Como estão as coisas por aí?

- Aqui em casa tudo bem, mas na vizinhança...

- Qual a fofoca?

- Que isso, minha filha, longe de mim fazer fofoca... – comentou. – Mas _estão comentando_ por aí que o Michael, sabe quem é né?

- O filho da professora Margareth?

- Esse mesmo! – falou empolgado e Bella teve que se controlar para não começar a rir. – Terminou o noivado e agora decidiu virar padre!

- Mentira.

- Eu lá vou mentir, filha?

- Desculpa, foi apenas minha forma de expressar meu choque.

- Pois é, o menino que sempre correu atrás de um rabo de saia agora quer virar padre. Deve tá querendo levar alguma freira pro caminho da perdição.

- Não duvido nada. – comentou com uma risada.

- E você, hein? Como você está, filha? Melhor do que aquela vez que nos vimos?

- Sim, pai. Estou melhorando, não estou 100%, mas estou bem.

- Você quer falar com sua mãe, né? Papo de mulher e essas coisas que seu pai não deve querer saber...

- Mais ou menos por aí... – riu.

- Ok. Te amo, princesinha.

- Também, pai.

- Isabella? O que aconteceu? – Renée atendeu preocupada.

- Nada, mãe. Que afobação. – riu. – Tudo bom?

- Tudo sim, meu amor. Desculpa, Charlie me entregou o telefone apressado falando que era você que até achei que era alguma coisa grave. Como você está?

- Estou bem. Melhor. Queria conversar sobre aquilo que a gente falou da última vez.

- Sobre o rapaz?

- Sim. Ele vai casar dentro de duas semanas. – contou. – Eu estou lidando até bem, sabe? Mas uma parte de mim está magoada, uma parte bem grande. A outra parte está feliz pelo que a gente viveu. E a outra parte...

- Que tem?

- A outra parte é uma mulher completamente dissimulada que entra no meio da igreja gritando para interromper aquela porcaria de casamento porque o homem é meu. – ela riu.

- Pelo amor de Deus, filha... – Renée riu.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Acredite, se eu tivesse coragem, ainda teria meu orgulho e ele jamais deixaria eu me submeter a isso. Até porque Edward podia me ter, mas a escolha dele não foi essa. Odeio quando eu faço isso, sabe? Coloco a culpa nele involuntariamente. Fico pensando que ele não me escolheu... Eu me sinto numa eterna contradição. Acho que por fora eu estou lidando bem com isso, mas às vezes me dá uns surtos sabe? Onde eu sinto muita vontade de chorar porque queria ele do meu lado.

- Eu entendo, meu amor. É natural, mas pensa naquilo que a gente tinha conversado, às vezes as coisas não acontecem do jeito que planejamos. Vocês dois têm muito do que viver da vida e para aprender também.

- E se ele for o amor da minha vida? É ridículo, mas eu fico pensando nessas coisas, sabe? Quando eu estou me sentindo um lixo eu coloco uma música triste, choro como se não houvesse amanhã e fico pensando que eu perdi o grande amor da minha vida.

- Bella, ele não está morto, não vamos ser melodramáticas. – brincou. – A gente se recupera aos poucos, querida. Hoje vai ser assim, amanhã tomara que tudo esteja melhor. A recuperação é assim, é algo que torcemos para ser progressivo. Não fique se culpando por sentir vontade de chorar ou de rir. Não conte os dias para o casamento, apenas siga sua vida.

- Eu seria estúpida de aceitar voltar com ele caso ele aparecesse aqui na minha porta dizendo que terminou tudo com a Lauren?

- Meu amor, não posso responder isso para você. Essa resposta, a única pessoa que tem é você, porque quem convive com as suas escolhas é justamente você, entende? A mamãe está aqui para ouvir, aconselhar, mas tem decisões que só cabem a você, ao seu coração e sua mente.

- Eu sei. – bufou. – Acho que eu sei o que faria.

- Já é um começo.

- Você não quer saber o que eu faria?

- Meu bem, não importa a sua escolha. Eu estou aqui para te apoiar.

- Obrigada. Eu queria tanto falar com você sobre isso. Meus amigos podem me ajudar, mas sei lá...

- Mamãe é mais legal que eles, né? Pode admitir. – brincou. – Amadureça suas ideias e não se importe se vão pensar que é besteira ou não, tá? Acho que você já aprendeu que o que vale é o que você sente, afinal, se não soubesse disso, não tinha nem se envolvido com o rapaz, né?

- É... – refletiu. – Obrigada, mãe. Vou seguir com meu dia. Vem me visitar um fim de semana com o papai.

- Assim que você estiver pronta para nos receber, pode ter certeza que irei. Qualquer coisa me ligue, viu? Não precisa hesitar, principalmente _no dia_. Tá?

- Ok.

Elas se despediram e Bella ficou encarando o teto. Respirou fundo e deixou que sua mente absorvesse toda aquela conversa. Ficou imaginando situações sem fim em sua mente, imaginando diversas reações para cada uma delas, mas depois parou de bobeira. Não adiantava nada querer prever o que poderia acontecer. Decidiu que a melhor coisa que poderia fazer era se arrumar para o trabalho e aproveitar o dia para pedir demissão. Patrick fazia tanto desdém de seu trabalho, que com certeza arrumaria alguém melhor para a substituir.

Edward estava sentado no Central Park com uma caneta na mão e seu caderno apoiado na perna.

_27 de julho._

_Hoje eu acordei diferente. Acordei cheio de esperança como nos outros dias, mas sei lá... foi diferente. Eu não senti medo, hoje nada me assustou... E sabe o que eu pensei? Não tem coisa pior do que uma pessoa sem medo. Sabe por quê? Ela não teme._

_Não sei se a entrevista que eu fiz irá dar certo, embora esteja realmente empolgado, Bernard parece ser um cara legal e compartilhamos um amor pela culinária francesa que poucos compreenderiam. Não sei... Eu estou prestes a fazer algo realmente bom da minha vida. Eu sinto. Deus, por que eu esperei tanto?_

_Agora. Meu momento é agora._

Bella estava sentada no escritório com Patrick. Ele parecia impaciente e aquilo só fazia com que Bella ficasse mais irritada. Deveria ganhar um lugar no céu por ter aguentado um chefe tão chato durante tanto tempo.

- O que você quer, Isabella? Está perdendo hora do atendimento aos clientes. Sabe que a menina nova ainda se confunde.

- Eu estou me demitindo. Só vou trabalhar até o fim da semana. – falou.

- O quê? – questionou totalmente despreparado.

- Eu me demito. Não quero mais trabalhar aqui, Patrick. Estou cansada de sempre levar patadas e sinceramente não é algo que eu quero fazer pelo resto da minha vida. Vou começar a procurar um estágio na minha área e eu guardei dinheiro suficiente pra conseguir me manter pelos próximos meses sem cometer extravagâncias. – justificou.

- Mas você não pode se demitir assim!

- Claro que posso e é isso que eu estou fazendo. Era só isso que eu queria falar. – finalizou levantando da cadeira.

- Isabella, volta aqui!

- Desculpa, tenho clientes para atender. – respondeu fechando a porta do escritório.

Rosalie estava preocupada. Havia marcado o jantar com Edward, mas o relógio se aproximava das 21h30 e ele não aparecia. Seu coração se acalmou somente 10 minutos depois, quando a campainha tocou. Porém, ao ver o rosto de Edward, era como se ele tivesse novamente palpitando com preocupação.

- Meu Deus, o que aconteceu? – falou olhando para o irmão e ao redor dele.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda. – ofereceu um sorriso triste.

- Sempre, irmão. – respondeu o abraçando.

* * *

**N/A: "CARACA BERRY TU TÁ MALUCA, CONTINUA ISSO AIIII!". Juro que já imagino algumas leitoras mandando uma dessa hahaha. Bom, ai que gostinho de final que estamos chegando. DQA tem mais o capítulo 25, 26, 27, 28 e epílogo. Todas dá a mão pra autora que vai chorar baldes.**

**A pergunta da semana é: Qual foi a última fofoca que você ouviu?**

**Vou ser breve porque amanhã eu trabalho e não há cóccix fraturado (sim, pra quem não viu no twitter eu consegui a proeza de fraturar o cóccix) que vá me deixar em casa porque não aguento mais ficar de repouso!**

**Então é isso pessoal, até o próximo e muito obrigada mesmo pelo carinho que vocês sempre têm ao comentar aqui em DQA e pelos elogios que recebi ao longo do caminho (olha eu já pegando lencinho, tô muito fim de fic mesmo HAHAHA).**

**Beijoca e até!**


	26. Capítulo 25

**N/A: Obrigada ônibus chique da Bruna que permitiu que ela betasse o capítulo graças a wifi maravilhosa!**

**Pessoal, desculpa pela demora! Vou ser rapidinha porque sei que vocês querem saber o que aconteceu e esse é um capítulo que vai deixar muita coisa a limpo!**

**Respondendo a pergunta, a última fofoca que ouvi foi que uns colegas da escola que se pegavam casualmente AINDA estão se pegando casualmente (faz 6 anos que nos formamos HAHAHA).**

**Agora vamos ao capítulo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 25**

Edward saiu do restaurante de Bernard, após a segunda etapa de sua entrevista, com um sorriso no rosto. Sabia que havia agradado, pois o chef foi bem claro com seus comentários, mas o fato de não ter tido uma resposta imediata acabara por o deixar profundamente curioso. Tinha o desejo de pegar seu caderno e escrever detalhe por detalhe o que acontecera. Caso não fosse aprovado, Edward ao menos tinha a convicção, maior do que nunca, que nascera para fazer aquilo. Havia se encontrado. Seu corpo estava cansado, mas mesmo assim caminhou até o apartamento em que poderia afundar seu corpo no colchão e respirar aliviado. Havia feito o seu melhor e não poderia estar mais orgulhoso.

Poderia parecer masoquismo, mas Bella estava deitada na cama aguardando o relógio marcar meia noite. Questionava-se o tempo todo como será que Edward estava se sentindo naquele momento. Ansioso? Desesperado? Será que pensava nela? Não sabia qual resposta seria pior para a última pergunta.

Quando o novo dia foi anunciado pela marcação no aparelho digital que se encontrava ao lado de sua cama, Bella sentiu seu coração pesado. Era uma dor misturada com melancolia. Não era uma combinação que ela apreciava e por tal razão, tentou fechar os olhos e dormir, porém só caiu num leve torpor quando já se aproximava das 3 horas da manhã.

Acordou quase que choramingando. Desligou o celular e quis se privar do resto do mundo. Já era demais ter que conviver com os próprios pensamentos e com os involuntários sonhos que tinha. No desta noite, havia sonhado que Edward se casava com ela. Era uma cena que poderia até mesmo fazer parte de um dramalhão mexicano. Edward estava parado no altar esperando Lauren e, de repente, ao invés de Lauren, Bella aparecia na porta da igreja vestida de vermelho. Não sabia descrever direito quem eram as pessoas que os agradavam dentro da igreja e muito menos a decoração do local. Para Bella, o que ficou registrado desse sonho, foi o olhar de felicidade que Edward a oferecia. O olhar que compartilhavam sempre que estavam juntos.

Ela levantou da cama, tentando não focar no relógio que ficava na cozinha ou no que os ponteiros poderiam indicá-la. Dependendo do horário, ele já seria um homem casado. Era até bobo pensar que uma aliança no dedo agravaria a situação, afinal de contas, ela aceitara se relacionar com Edward quando ele era um homem comprometido, independente de um anel e um juramento feito perante a Deus. O que tornava tudo doloroso para Bella neste momento, é que ele teve a chance de escolher. Queria ser a única e sabia que não havia nada mais justo do que isso.

Preparou um café da manhã sem graça, sentia sua boca seca e mastigava sem vontade seu pão de forma emplastado de manteiga de amendoim. Tentou se distrair com Anthony e Marie, mas era impossível. Mais difícil ainda foi quando ela (não tão) sem querer, viu no relógio que faltava apenas uma hora e meia para o casamento.

Agora era o momento de sentir raiva. Como ele pode escolher Lauren? Queria pegar o celular e gritar com ele. Xingá-lo de covarde, de idiota. Será que não percebia que estava prestes a cometer o maior erro da vida dele? E que direito ele tinha de fazer isso com Bella? A fúria dela era tremenda, andava de um lado para o outro em seu minúsculo apartamento, seus olhos secos, não queria se permitir chorar.

Ligou o rádio e tentou se distrair, estava bufando. Ela ia ser forte, estava determinada a ser forte. Lutou até onde pode, foi até seu limite.

Perambulou mais um pouco, seus ouvidos nem mais registravam a música contente que tocava ao fundo. Seu coração doía, seus olhos ardiam, um nó se formava em sua garganta. Tentava puxar o ar com mais força, não queria se permitir chorar. Todo esforço foi em vão.

_Como foi que cheguei até aqui?,_ pensou.

O relógio marcava 10 horas. Mais uma hora e ele seria um homem casado.

Alguns se enganariam achando que ela sairia correndo de sua casa e entraria naquela igreja gritando aos sete ventos para que impedissem o aguardado casamento. Ela o amava, não restavam dúvidas. Porém, ainda possuía seu orgulho.

Sua face tinha uma expressão de ódio, mas as lágrimas que molhavam suas bochechas provavam que a menina era muito mais frágil do que queria parecer.

Sucumbiu ao conforto de sua cama e deixou que suas lágrimas molhassem o travesseiro. Nada adiantava chorar, mas seu cérebro parecia ter entrado em sincronia com seu coração. Seus olhos se fecharam e as lágrimas secaram em seu rosto enquanto ela dormiu um sono sem sonhos. Acordou assustada com um batuque sem fim em sua porta, a campainha não parava de tocar.

- Quem é? - questionou levantando desnorteada, estava preocupada.

- Sou eu.

Bella abriu a porta e se surpreendeu ao ver Rosalie. Será que Edward havia mandado a irmã checar como ela estava? Ou será que a loira havia aparecido em sua porta apenas para falar mal do casamento? Sabia muito bem que Rosalie jamais aprovara aquele casamento.

- O que aconteceu? - Bella questionou. - Que horas são?

- Meio-dia. - Rosalie respondeu. - Merda, Bella, fiquei preocupada. Você demorou tanto para atender a porta que por alguns minutos achei que você tinha feito alguma besteira.

- O que aconteceu, Rose? - indagou ainda confusa.

- Meu Deus, você está terrível. Edward é mesmo um idiota. - murmurou.

- Você pode me responder, pelo amor de Deus? O que houve, Rose? Por que você não está no casamento?

- Não teve casamento, Bella.

- O quê? - perguntou perplexa. - Como assim não teve casamento? O que está acontecendo, Rose?

- Posso entrar? - a mulher questionou não querendo dar muitos detalhes no corredor do prédio.

- Claro.

Bella puxou uma das cadeiras da mesa que usava para comer, mas Rosalie pareceu não notar e sentou direto no sofá que ficava próximo a cama. A morena até ficaria sem graça ou faria algum comentário sobre sua humilde casa, mas não o fizera porque sua curiosidade estava gritando. Só faltava sacolejar Rosalie e a pedir para despejar todas as informações que sabia.

- Por que não houve casamento? - Bella questionou mais uma vez. Dessa vez estava sentada na cama encarando a irmã de seu amado.

- O casamento foi cancelado. - Rose explicou. - Merda, eu tinha tudo ensaiado na minha cabeça em como te contaria isso.

- O que foi, Rose? Ele está bem? Pelo amor de Deus, me conta logo. - dessa vez ela se levantou, estava aflita.

- Edward apareceu na minha porta há duas semanas. Ele estava lá, com a marca de dedos no rosto e malas ao redor de seu corpo. Malas que ele fez as pressas, provavelmente aquela filha da mãe já deu um jeito de tacar fogo em tudo que restava. - disse claramente com ódio.

Bella queria pedir que Rose parasse de falar, mas não teve forças para isso. As palavras pareciam não conseguir sair de sua boca, estavam enclausuradas. Rosalie, percebendo a postura da menina, ficou quieta. Por mais que ela não conseguisse expor verbalmente o que estava passando por sua cabeça, seu corpo fez questão de expor o que ela estava sentindo. Seu rosto foi ficando pálido e Rosalie na mesma hora pegou uma almofada do sofá e começou a abanar a morena.

- Puta que pariu, não vai desmaiar, Bella. - abanou mais um pouco. - Eu sei que foi muita informação de uma vez só, mas eu precisava fazer isso. Estava preocupada com você, eu sei muito bem o que é terminar um relacionamento com uma pessoa que eu ainda amo. Sei o que é a dor e o que ela é capaz de nos fazer pensar e se não formos fortes o suficiente, ela toma conta da gente. Respira fundo, vamos lá.

- Ele não casou?

- Não.

- E ele terminou com Lauren há duas semanas?

- Creio que sim. Ele não me contou detalhes, ele simplesmente me informou que agora estava livre e ia precisar temporariamente da minha ajuda, mas detalhes eu não soube.

- E ele não pensou em momento algum em me contar? - Bella questionou retoricamente em voz alta. Rose sentia que agora a cor já estava voltando para a face da menina. Na verdade, o rosto pálido ficava cada vez mais vermelho. - Eu fiquei na merda e ele não casou. É isso, né?

- É por isso que eu falei que ele era um idiota. - justificou.

- Um idiota? Ele é um ... argggh! - gritou. Rosalie não foi capaz de entender as palavras de Bella. Na verdade pareciam mais gemidos de raiva do que qualquer xingamento. - Eu vou matar o seu irmão! Como ele se acha no direito de não me contar que não casou? Era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer se tivesse o mínimo de consideração comigo! Meu Deus, não acredito que ele foi capaz...

- Eu já falei com ele, eu falei que era estupidez, que vocês deveriam conversar, mas ele fala para eu ter calma.

- Calma? Meu Deus, Rose, eu vou precisar de muita calma para não sair daqui agora e ir atrás do seu irmão pronta para falar poucas e boas no ouvido dele.

- Bella, não vim aqui com a intenção de te deixar com raiva ou fazer você ficar cheia de sangue nos olhos e ir correndo atrás do meu irmão no intuito de matá-lo. Edward anda introspectivo nos últimos dias, ele está tentando se dedicar, achar o caminho dele... Sei lá, ele não tem conversado muito comigo e a única hora que estamos juntos é no jantar. Ele tenta não falar muito do que passa na cabeça dele e eu parei de questionar depois de perceber que não ia ter respostas. Sabe o que me intriga?

- O quê?

- Ele vive escrevendo em um caderninho. Eu já questionei se ele estava escrevendo um diário, meio de palhaçada, mas ele não respondeu. Ai eu perguntei se ele me deixaria ler, ele disse que não.

- Foi um presente meu para ele. - contou.

- Hmmm, então faz sentido...

- o quê?

- Quando eu perguntei se ele deixaria você ler, ele disse que sim. Admito ter ficado um pouco magoada, pois eu cresci com ele, sou da família, mas acho que o compreendo. De qualquer forma, eu nunca sequer abri o maldito caderninho. - falou abrindo a bolsa e tirando o caderno de dentro. - Mas eu o trouxe, já que ele disse que deixaria você ler. Não sei se são justificativas, se é algo que vai ser apenas pior para você. Espero que independente do que for, conforte seu coração. Eu sei que confortava o dele.

Bella ficou encarando o presente que dera para Edward há um pouco mais de um mês. Tinha medo de abrir e folhear suas páginas, por outro lado, estava morrendo de curiosidade.

- Ele quem pediu para você trazer isso aqui?

- Não, de forma alguma, Edward não sabe que eu peguei isso dele. Tenho certeza que escutarei bastante quando ele souber que eu trouxe isso para cá sem a permissão dele, mas foda-se, eu lido com o meu irmão. Posso estar cometendo um erro, querendo apressar as coisas, me metendo onde eu não devo, mas eu resolvi me arriscar...

- Por quê?

- Porque às vezes a gente faz coisas assim pelas pessoas que a gente ama. Eu quero vê-lo feliz, Bella. Nesse tempo todo eu nunca me meti em nada, mas como uma mulher que já sofreu por amor, eu me vi no momento de interferir. Se for em vão, pode ter certeza que eu fiz tudo com a melhor das intenções e sei que ao menos consegui evitar que você passasse o dia inteiro lamuriando pela casa. - levantou-se. - Não quero me estender, tenho algumas coisas para resolver e, de qualquer forma, a opção de ler o que está escrito em todas essas páginas é sua.

- Eu vou me sentir invadindo a privacidade dele. - respondeu.

- Já falei que a escolha é sua. Eu ouvi da boca dele que não teria problemas em deixar você ler, mas caso isso fique pesando em sua consciência, não há nada que eu possa fazer.

- Obrigada por me contar. - caminhou até a porta.

- De nada. - abraçou a menina. - Espero que vocês dois fiquem bem. Independente de juntos, separados... Espero mesmo que vocês fiquem bem.

Bella não soube o que responder, estava confusa.

- Quando quiser, pode me ligar. - Rose informou. - E cuidado com esse seu porteiro, hein? Eu dei 50 dólares para ele me deixar subir sem interfonar e o danado deixou. Pode deixar que vou dar uma bronca nele quando tiver saindo do prédio.

As duas se despediram e Rosalie fez o que prometeu. Na verdade se ela desse uma nota de um dólar, o homem teria a deixado subir. Estava hipnotizado por sua beleza e depois ainda mais por seu jeito mandão.

Bella ficou sentada na cama encarando o caderno. Levantou, sentou. Levantou novamente.

- É só um maldito caderno! - disse a si mesma. - Somente uma página. Ele disse que eu poderia ler... Se bobear ele não escreveu nada na primeira página...

Parecia uma louca falando sozinha em seu pequeno cômodo. Sentou-se na cama e dessa vez virou a capa do caderno. Deixou seus olhos passarem rápidos, curiosos pela primeira página, mas não precisou de muito esforço para ler rapidamente o conteúdo daquela folha, afinal se tratava de uma repetição que não parecia ter fim. _"Eu não vou desistir"_

- O que diabos... - murmurou.

Ela virou mais uma página e ficou surpresa com o conteúdo, pois era o mesmo que o da página anterior. Imaginou que aquela era uma forma de Edward tentar assegurar a ele mesmo que as coisas dariam certo. Virou mais uma página e viu novamente as mesmas palavras, desta vez com uma caligrafia um pouco mais desajeitada. Se perguntou momentaneamente se o caderno seria todo escrito daquela forma, mas após virar mais algumas páginas, viu algo diferente. A princípio ela desviou o olhar, mas não conseguiu fazer isso durante muito tempo, cedendo a sua enorme curiosidade.

_Fiquei pensando na ligação de Bella. Tinha tanta coisa que eu gostaria de falar para ela, mas acho que agora realmente não é o momento. Acho que estamos certos em nos permitirmos ter esse espaço. Minha vida anda tão complicada. Lauren não para de falar sobre o bebê e eu continuo na mesma. Não queria ser pai. Não nessas condições. Minha mente fica descontrolada essa hora da noite. Lauren dorme enquanto eu fico imaginando milhões de possibilidades e alternativas da minha vida. Por exemplo, o que teria acontecido se eu fosse um cara bem sucedido? Será que teria conhecido Bella? Será que meus valores teriam mudado? E se Lauren não estivesse grávida, será que Bella e eu conseguiríamos permanecer juntos? Será que eu nunca teria tido a coragem de descobrir quem eu verdadeiramente sou?_

Bella tentou buscar respostas para as mesmas perguntas que Edward fez, mas sabia que era em vão. Não tinha como ficar supondo coisas que não aconteceriam, pois voltar no tempo não era possível e não queria ficar perdendo tempo com especulações. Pensou se deveria virar mais uma página, estava com medo do que poderia estar escrito ali. Movida pela curiosidade, acabou desvendando mais um pouco do conteúdo do diário.

_Me sinto patético olhando através da janela. Não consigo observar nada no apartamento de Bella porque as cortinas estão fechadas e a janela é pequena. Fico pensando no que ela faria se descobrisse que agora eu quem estou bancando o maluco tentando saber o que ela está fazendo._

- Cacete! - ela exclamou chocada e queria desesperadamente que tivesse alguém do lado dela para poder dividir sua surpresa.

_Eu vi uma coisa na televisão esses dias enquanto mudava de canal. Era uma mulher que falava para si mesma "você é linda". Acho que ela não se sentia linda, mas não posso afirmar com toda certeza pois o filme já estava terminando. De qualquer forma, ela parecia tentar se convencer daquilo e num puro ato de curiosidade, resolvi falar algo para mim mesmo enquanto espalhava a espuma de barbear pelo rosto. "Você é capaz". Pareceu ridículo, mas não consegui parar de pensar nisso o dia inteiro. Acho que estou começando a acreditar nisso e meu estômago começa a revirar, mas de uma forma incrível._

Sem hesitar, virou mais uma página e não conseguiu de forma alguma conter o sorriso que estava em seu rosto.

_Eu sou capaz. Tenho certeza que sou capaz. Minha conversa com Marcel me deixou tão confiante. Como eu não pude perceber isso? Um talento! Meu Deus, eu tenho um talento. Eu tenho certeza que eu sou capaz. Queria poder contar para ela. Para todo mundo. _

O que seria aquele talento que Edward possuía? Bella não conseguia tirar a pergunta da cabeça. Ela tinha plena certeza que Edward era capaz de arrumar um bom emprego e não depender de ninguém, mas pelo jeito que ele escreveu, parecia que tinha descoberto alguma coisa incrível que poderia fazer, algo que ele amava. Não fazia ideia de quem era esse tal de Marcel, mas ficou feliz por ele ter passado pelo caminho de Edward e o guiado para o que quer que seja.

Sua barriga roncou e por mais que estivesse desesperada para saber o que está escrito no resto daquelas páginas, a garota resolveu tomar um banho e sair de casa para comer alguma coisa. Mal podia acreditar na loucura que aquele dia havia se tornado. Pela sua mente passavam milhões de perguntas. Se Edward não havia casado, significa que Lauren estava do outro lado da rua morando naquele apartamento sozinha? E o bebê? Eram tantos questionamentos e até agora nada foi capaz de responder cada um deles.

Arrumou a bolsa colocando uma carteira, o celular e, por fim, o diário que havia dado para Edward só porque não foi capaz de se controlar.

Ela comeu uma salada em um restaurante perto de seu apartamento e o tempo todo ficava pensando no maldito diário. Queria abri-lo naquele instante e ler pelo menos mais uma página. Era como se fosse um livro de ficção tão bom que ela não podia soltar de maneira alguma. Tinha curiosidade para saber o que viria a acontecer com o personagem principal, qual seria o fim, o que levou ele a tomar as decisões que tomou. Queria saber por que, por mais que se assemelhasse a uma trama ficcional, aquilo era a vida de alguém que ela amava e sabia que tudo que estivesse contido em cada página teria uma influência em sua vida.

- Só uma página. - prometeu a si mesma tirando o livro da bolsa enquanto esperava o garçom trazer a conta.

_Sonhei com o cheiro dela. _

_Não posso me casar. _

_Eu não vou me casar._

Os olhos de Bella começaram a arder e ela respirou fundo não se permitindo chorar. Queria xingar Edward. Por que diabos ele não contou que não ia se casar?

Decidiu que era melhor continuar aquela leitura fora do restaurante. Caminhou até o Central Park e se sentou num banco qualquer, pois sabia que ali ninguém a perturbaria e não queria ficar no confinamento de seu próprio apartamento.

_Fiz algumas entrevistas esses dias, mas a que eu realmente quero é amanhã. É para ser assistente de um pequeno restaurante francês aqui no Soho. Estou tão animado que me dá até nervoso. Espero que essa seja minha grande chance. Deus sabe que eu já paguei por tantas escolhas erradas e agora eu estou fazendo a escolha certa. Fico que nem um bobo me imaginando trabalhando nisso daqui um mês. Me sinto até ambicioso pensando que talvez, daqui alguns anos, tenha a oportunidade de ser considerado um chef de nome aqui em Nova Iorque. Me sinto jovial, renovado. Rose não para de sorrir toda vez que nós conversamos. Acho que agora ela está verdadeiramente orgulhosa de mim. Tenho um pouco de medo de decepcioná-la, mas ao mesmo tempo minha irmã me dá muita força. Não sei se teria conseguido fazer tanta coisa nas últimas semanas sem a ajuda dela. Ela prometeu segredo e não contou para ninguém sobre as entrevistas que eu tenho feito. Quero surpreender nossos pais. Falei para ela que me sentia bobo e ela me respondeu que era normal, isso acontecia quando a gente se sentia muito feliz. Se posso ser honesto, eu realmente me sinto feliz. Apesar de tudo, apesar dos problemas com Lauren, da saudade que sinto de Bella. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas me sinto tão feliz comigo mesmo._

Bella queria desesperadamente ligar para Edward e o abraçar. A cada virada de página a raiva que ela sentia por ele não ter dito a ela que não havia se casado diminuía um pouco, porém estaria mentindo se dissesse que ainda não estava guardando um pouquinho de rancor.

_A entrevista foi incrível. Ele quer que eu venha cozinhar para ele dia 10. É um dia antes do casamento. Eu sei o que tenho que fazer. Não quero esperar o resultado sair, receber uma resposta positiva ou negativa não muda o jeito que eu me sinto. Não sei por que prolonguei isso por tanto tempo. Estava fazendo tanta coisa errada não só na minha vida como na de todos que estavam ao meu redor. Não consigo sentir mais nada por Lauren, toda vez que me deito na cama com ela, nossos corpos ficam tão afastados que provavelmente seria possível colocar mais uma pessoa naquela cama entre nós. Ela continua falando sem parar do bebê e fico me perguntando o que ela faria se eu a mandasse calar a boca. Toda vez que ela me mostra alguma nova coisa para mostrar para a criança minha cabeça começa a latejar. Tá tudo tão errado. Não sei como vão ser as coisas, mas preciso falar para ela hoje que não vai dar mais. Não podemos continuar com essa farsa. Estamos nos enganando e eu vou tentar diferenciar as coisas, irei assumir meu filho, mas não tem como ser um casal. Fico mentalmente ensaiando como irei falar para ela que quero romper o casamento faltando apenas duas semanas. Ela vai querer me matar, tenho certeza. Vai dizer que foi um grande vexame e tudo mais. Tenho medo que ela me chantageie ou tente fazer alguma coisa para me prender, mas acho que já deixei o medo me prender demais. Eu vou acabar com isso hoje. Cansei das humilhações, de me sentir inferior... Cansei de tudo. Vou fazer minha vontade. Eu mereço e elas não merecem viver com as consequências de minha covardia._

Depois disso não tinha mais nada contido naquele diário. Nada. Ela ficou olhando para as coisas ao seu redor, mas não verdadeiramente enxergando alguma coisa. Pensou em tudo que havia acontecido com os dois e em todas aquelas palavras que estavam escritas. Leu e releu mais algumas vezes. Seu coração doía toda vez que lia sobre o dia que ele sonhou com o cheiro dela. Era algo tão pessoal, uma tortura para ela e, provavelmente, ainda mais para ele.

O dia escurecia e Bella tentou se conter, mas ultimamente ela se tornara uma mulher que não conseguia conter muito bem seus impulsos. Por esta razão, ela chamou um taxi e indicou que ele seguisse para o Soho. Era hora de ver Edward e ouvir a verdade.

Edward estava tentando conter sua irritação enquanto via Rosalie com o rosto vermelho de raiva. Os dois haviam entrado numa forte discussão. O motivo, obviamente, era o diário de Edward.

- Você não tinha direito algum de pegar o meu diário. - ele protestou.

- Para de falar isso, você soa como uma menina de 13 anos.

- Rosalie, não é hora de piada. Se eu não falei com Bella, era porque estava esperando o momento certo.

- Não existe esse momento certo, Edward. Não quando uma pessoa está seriamente magoada. Você tinha que ver o estado que Bella estava pensando que você tinha se casado! Pelo amor de Deus, larga de ser idiota!

- Você invadiu minha privacidade!

- Eu não li porcaria nenhuma que estava escrito naquilo! Eu te perguntei se você deixaria Bella ler aquilo e você me respondeu que sim.

- Ela vai ficar tão irritada comigo.

- Acredite, ela ficaria mais irritada se levasse mais tempo para descobrir. - respondeu.

O interfone do apartamento tocou e Rosalie saiu da sala para atender. Deixou o irmão falando sozinho, não estava com saco de escutar ele choramingando por ela ter tomado uma atitude que deveria ter tomado há semanas.

- Alô?

- Rosalie? É a Bella. Eu... eu queria falar com o Edward, ele está aí?

- Sim, pode subir. - ela respondeu apertando o botão que abria a porta.

A loira caminhou até a porta e pegou a bolsa que estava no sofá.

- Vou sair logo para encontrar com Emmett.

- Quem era?

- Bella. - respondeu abrindo a porta do apartamento e dando um beijo na bochecha da morena que ficou surpresa com o timing de Rosalie ao abrir a porta, não sendo nem necessário tocar a campainha. - Desculpa, mas já estou de saída, querida. Edward está te aguardando. Nos falamos depois.

Com isso, Rose passou por Bella e deixou a morena parada na porta, encarando um completamente surpreso Edward.

- Oi... - ele disse.

Bella caminhou devagar em direção a ele. Mais uma vez tentou se conter e não conseguiu. Seus punhos cerrados atacavam o peito de Edward. Ela socava o rapaz de forma desajeitada enquanto finalmente descontava sua raiva em algo.

- Eu não acredito que você não me contou! - deu mais um soco. - Eu fiquei na merda! Na merda, Edward! E você não me contou! Você não casou e mesmo assim não me quis! Quando as coisas estavam todas fodidas eu estava do seu lado e agora que você não está preso a mais ninguém, você não me conta!

- Me desculpa. - ele a abraçou.

- Eu te odeio! - ela gritou dando socos que já estavam ficando cada vez mais fracos.

- Eu te amo. - ele respondeu. - Me desculpa.

- Por que você não me contou? Por que você não me poupou? - questionou.

- Porque dessa vez eu queria fazer as coisas da maneira certa.

- Da maneira certa? - revirou os olhos. - Merda, Edward, se ao invés de escrever nessa porcaria de diário você tivesse me falado isso tudo... Eu estou sentindo tanta raiva e ao mesmo tempo tanto orgulho de você que isso me faz sentir mais raiva ainda. A gente precisa conversar e agora. Não é esperar por momento certo ou tentar fazer tudo da maneira que você julga certa. Eu quero saber de tudo e quero saber agora.

* * *

**N/A: Não sou Britney Spears, mas Oops, I did it again! ****Finalzinho de fic merece deixar vocês com curiosidade, vai! Sigo dizendo que estou tentando escrever rapidinho, mas basicamente fim de semana é quando eu tenho tempo para escrever e manter a vida social, e bom, a vida social vem primeiro hahaha.**

**Então o grande mistério que fazia vocês roerem as unhas foi parcialmente desvendado. E agora, pessoal? Era o que vocês esperaram? (espero não me arrepender de perguntar isso hahaha).**

**Bom, a pergunta da vez é: Qual foi seu último sonho?**

**Vejo vocês em breve, pessoal! Meu objetivo e terminar DQA nesse mês de maio! Temos 3 capítulos e um epílogo pela frente! Torçam pra minha inspiração vir com tudo!**

**Beijoca!**


	27. Capítulo 26

**N/A: Obrigada Brubru e Dans por lerem o capítulo e expressarem sua opinião, isso é muito importante no momento.**

**Olá pessoal! Muito obrigada a todos que continuam me apoiando aqui em DQA. Sei que tenho levado mais tempo do que o normal para postar, mas é natural que isso aconteça no final da fic. **

**Não respondi um montão de pessoas porque sinceramente não tive tempo, alguns devem saber que estou com pouco tempo livre e também estou passando por um momento pessoal complicado.**

**De qualquer forma, aqui está o capítulo novo para vocês. Cada vez mais um gostinho de despedida aqui em DQA. **

**Ah, respondendo a pergunta que eu fiz no último capítulo, meu último sonho foi engraçado, eu estava no trabalho armando barraco gritando que nem uma louca hahaha.**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

Edward não sabia por onde começar. Não pensou que a próxima vez que encontrasse Bella seria desta forma. Imaginou que ao invés de atacá-lo com tapas, o atacaria com beijos. A raiva estava claramente expressada no rosto da menina, mas a ternura também estava lá e isso, felizmente, não passou imperceptível por Edward.

Ele respirou fundo e andou de um lado pro outro. O que deveria falar primeiro? Parecia que em seu diário tudo estava claro, então qual era a verdade que Bella procurava?

- Edward, eu preciso saber de tudo que aconteceu. - a morena disse mais uma vez fitando os expressivos olhos verdes do homem a sua frente. Estava claramente ansiosa.

- Por onde você quer que eu comece? - indagou.

- Eu não sabia que você estava procurando emprego. - comentou. - Você pode começar daí.

- Depois que Lauren me contou sobre o bebê, eu fiquei pensando diversas vezes em toda essa situação. Nunca pensei em ser pai porque honestamente sinto como se eu não tivesse nada a oferecer a uma criança. Percebi também que eu não tinha razão para continuar o relacionamento com Lauren.

- E por isso você decidiu começar a procurar um emprego?

- Sim e não. Eu queria buscar independência. Não só de Lauren, mas de todo mundo ao meu redor. Por mais que eu terminasse o noivado com Lauren, não queria sair pela porta indo me alojar na casa de outra mulher, mesmo que essa mulher fosse alguém que eu nutrisse fortes sentimentos. Eu pedi a Rose que me arrumasse uma entrevista no banco, sabia? Obvio que você não sabia. - deu um riso sem muito humor. - O cara arrasou comigo. Sei que ele não fez por mal, afinal ele disse pelas minhas costas, certamente não esperava que eu fosse ouvir a conversar que ele estava tendo ao telefone depois do fim de nossa entrevista.

- O que ele disse? - questionou ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo com medo do que Edward poderia dizer. - Quando que isso aconteceu?

- Foi no dia que você beijou aquela mulher na festa da sua universidade.

- Argh, não lembra dessa maneira. - resmungou constrangida.

- Acredite, de todas as formas que eu posso me lembrar desse dia, essa é _a menos pior_. Ele basicamente falou que eu era um inútil, que não tinha nada a oferecer e que na minha idade já tinha realizado bastante coisa profissionalmente. Me senti tão humilhado que eu chorei, acredita? Não lembro de chorar daquela forma desde quando eu era pequeno. Era diferente, sabe? Quando eu te perdi eu sentia uma dor, tristeza. Só que aquele dia eu me senti um merda. Senti como se eu fosse ser um fracassado pelo resto da minha vida. Era como se antes eu falasse da boca pra fora, mas naquele momento - _naquele exato momento_ - eu me senti um lixo.

- Sinto muito. - falou honestamente, mesmo ainda sentindo um pouco de raiva.

- Aí depois ainda teve aquela confusão na sua faculdade e você falou umas verdades para mim...

- Eu não sabia que você tinha passado por isso naquele dia. - tentou se justificar. - Sei que falei coisas bem grosseiras, mas jamais imaginei que fosse algo que iria aumentar a sua dor.

- Não foi. De certa forma não foi. Você era uma das únicas pessoas que via potencial em mim. Acho que quando você me disse aquelas coisas, foi aí que eu percebi que se nem você estava mais acreditando no meu potencial, na minha chance de mudar o meu destino, era porque a situação estava realmente crítica. - falou tentando brincar, mas os lábios de Bella estavam longe de formar um sorriso. - Foi a primeira vez que eu usei o caderninho que você me deu.

- Eu li. - ela respondeu tirando o diário de dentro da bolsa. - Me desculpa, eu sei que não deveria, mas não consegui. Eu queria saber de tudo, queria respostas, mas elas não estavam todas aqui.

- Não ligo de você ter lido, mas estou chateado com Rosalie por ter me desrespeitado. Jamais pegaria uma coisa dela sem que ela soubesse, mas acho que não posso me queixar, afinal ela está fazendo a gentileza de me deixar hospedado na casa dela enquanto eu resolvo minha vida.

- O que você fez depois? - indagou curiosa. Depois os dois teriam tempo suficiente para discutir a atitude de Rosalie. No momento a morena queria respostas para suas perguntas.

- Eu foquei em procurar um emprego, mas não sabia realmente o que eu era capaz de fazer, sabe? Eu apenas queria um emprego para poder ter onde cair morto depois de terminar com Lauren. Aí teve o dia em que eu fui fazer a degustação do nosso buffet de casamento. Baby, eu descobri naquele momento. - ele sorriu. - Fiquei que nem um bobo depois. Como foi que eu não percebi esse tempo todo que algo que eu amo, que é cozinhar, poderia ser uma forma de ganhar dinheiro?

- Você é realmente um bom cozinheiro. - ela respondeu e dessa vez não conseguiu esconder o sorriso que teimava em surgir em seus lábios. Ele estava feliz, ela conseguia ver a felicidade nos olhos dele.

- Comecei a focar em procurar empregos nessa área e fui a algumas entrevistas. Teve uma que eu realmente queria, você deve ter lido eu falando sobre isso no caderno. O cara é incrível, se chama Bernard. A gente tem muita coisa em comum, principalmente o amor pela culinária francesa e ele precisava de um assistente. Eu me candidatei à vaga e nosso primeiro contato foi muito legal, eu estava bastante confiante, sabe? Nunca tinha me sentido tão seguro da minha capacidade. Acabou que ele gostou de mim, mas queria que eu provasse ser realmente tudo que eu parecia. Acho que no fundo ele ficou com um pé atrás por eu não ter passado anos estudando sobre a culinária francesa. No fim ele pediu para eu voltar depois, no dia 10 de agosto, um dia antes da data em que o casamento estava marcado.

- E Lauren? Como ela reagiu a tudo isso?

- Quando eu voltei, não tinha como continuar. Eu precisava falar a verdade para ela, precisava me libertar. Precisava estar com uma mulher porque eu era apaixonado por ela, não pelos luxos que me eram oferecidos. Ela não levou as coisas muito bem. Falei que precisava romper o casamento e foi como se ela tivesse enlouquecido bem na minha frente. Lauren sabia da gente.

- O que? - perguntou perplexa. _Como assim Lauren sabia esse tempo todo?_

- Ela disse que uma vez viu umas fotos suas no meu celular e começou a desconfiar, de qualquer forma ela jogou verde e eu contei toda a verdade. Falei que me apaixonei e acho que isso foi o que mais doeu de ouvir, mas eu tinha que começar a ser honesto com ela em algum momento. Falei que queria ficar próximo do bebê, que assumiria meu papel de pai, mas que não gostaria de continuar aquele relacionamento e me comprometer perante a tantas pessoas e a Deus. Ela disse que perdoaria tudo, que ia esquecer o passado, que nós vivemos bons momentos e que era apenas algo passageiro, mas por mais que ela arrumasse argumentos, não dava para continuar, entende? Mesmo que eu tivesse na merda, mesmo não conseguindo um emprego... Era injusto com ela, com você e comigo também. Continuar com Lauren era uma decisão imatura que provavelmente me amarguraria pelo resto da vida e eu já passei muitos anos convivendo com minhas péssimas escolhas. Lauren depois me bateu, falou que eu era um merda, pra sumir da vida dela e do bebê... Foi uma confusão tremenda. Eu estou tentando esperar a poeira baixar, principalmente agora, para podermos conversar sobre a situação da criança.

- Você deveria ter me contado.

- Eu queria contar, mas também queria arrumar a minha vida, baby. Nunca fiz as coisas da maneira correta, só fiz besteira. Queria ter um emprego, um teto. Te chamar para jantar, marcar um encontro. Eu ficava pensando em coisas bobas que a gente nunca pôde fazer por medo de ser descoberto. Passei tanto tempo fantasiando a maneira perfeita para ficarmos juntos, que acabei não pensando no quanto você poderia estar sofrendo por conta do casamento.

- E se eu tivesse arrumado outra pessoa?

- Eu ia esperar.

- E se demorasse?

- Eu te sequestraria. Que nem um dia você planejou me sequestrar.

- Senti sua falta.

- Eu também, baby. - falou se aproximando. - Senti falta de conversar com você, de te beijar, te tocar... senti falta de tudo que está ligado a você. Posso fazer algo?

Bella não teve muito tempo de responder, pois foi pega de surpresa pela atitude do homem a sua frente. Ele esticou os braços e a envolveu num forte abraço. A morena reagiu na mesma hora, o abraçando de volta. Ele virou o rosto e beijou a maçã do rosto dela. "Eu te amo" ele sussurrou e ela não tinha razões para não corresponder o sentimento. "Eu também".

- Eu consegui. - ele contou.

- O quê? - ela questionou afastando o rosto do dele.

- A vaga. É minha. - contou com um sorriso tão grande e olhos brilhantes de orgulho e emoção. Finalmente o momento dele havia chegado.

- Sério? - indagou cheia de expectativa. Seu sorriso copiava o dele.

- Eu consegui, baby. - ele riu.

A morena não se conteve e o lascou um beijo que deixou o homem surpreendentemente sem fôlego. Não era lá um beijão romântico de cinema, era mais como um beijo eufórico e de pura felicidade.

- Estou tão orgulhosa de você. - respondeu. - Tão, tão orgulhosa.

- Ele me ligou hoje à tarde. Deu tudo certo, mal posso acreditar. - respondeu. - Começo na próxima semana. Vai dar tudo certo, vou receber um salário no fim do mês, vou aprender tanta coisa... - contou animado. - É uma nova etapa na minha vida. Parece que eu nasci agora, faz sentido?

- Sim. - respondeu o oferecendo um sorriso.

- Você ainda está brava comigo? - questionou.

- Estou tentando ficar, mas está difícil. Eu gosto demais de você.

- Não fiz por mal. Queria fazer tudo direitinho, queria ter um emprego, queria juntar o dinheiro no fim do mês e te chamar pra jantar num lugar sofisticado. Quero que dessa vez seja tudo certo, não quero viver na mentira com você. Quero ser seu e poder assumir isso para todo mundo.

- Viu como é difícil? - brincou. - Ok. A gente pode fazer isso ainda.

- Ahn? - perguntou confuso.

- A gente faz da forma tradicional agora. Eu estou livre durante as noites. Pedi demissão do bar.

- Tá falando sério?

- Sim. Patrick era um filho da puta e sem Alice do meu lado aquilo estava ficando infernal demais para eu conseguir lidar.

- Como ela está?

- Bem. Vai dar um ataque de pelancas quando eu contar que você não casou e que a gente... bom, a gente ainda nada, né? Você fez com que eu mudasse de assunto. Desistiu? Já não acha que vale mais a pena me convidar para um encontro e tentar me reconquistar?

- De forma alguma, mas sabe como é, eu só teria grana para te levar para um encontro mês que vem... Eu estou sem um dólar, Bella. - deu um sorriso sem graça. - Consegui pegar algumas roupas porque tinha feito minhas malas antes de falar com Lauren. Deixei todos os meus cartões na casa, saí com um pouco mais de 100 dólares na carteira, mas já acabou. Tentei preparar algumas coisas para Rose e Emmett para agradecê-los por terem me deixado ficar aqui até que eu possa encontrar um lugar melhor para mim mesmo.

- Eu compro os ingredientes e você cozinha lá em casa. O que acha? Não me importo de ter que pagar pelas coisas já que um funcionário de um chique restaurante francês vai preparar. - ofereceu uma piscadela. - A não ser, claro, que você não tenha mais interesse...

- Baby, fala sério. - ele riu passando a mão pelo rosto dela e se abaixando para dar um beijo nos lábios que tanto adorava, porém a morena foi mais rápida e desviou.

- Nada disso. Estamos fazendo isso da maneira certa, não é?

- Eu te fiz sofrer e agora você está me fazendo sofrer, correto?

- Mais ou menos. - deu um sorriso bobo. - Nada de beijos. Que tipo de garota eu seria que beija _antes _do primeiro encontro? Quero ser mimada. É pegar ou largar.

- Eu quero pegar. - ele respondeu contente. - Eu realmente quero pegar.

- Bobo. Podemos marcar isso para amanhã? - indagou.

- Por mim poderíamos marcar agora.

- Amanhã. A gente se encontra à tarde para comprar as coisas e quero ver você preparando algo bem gostoso para mim, ok? Se for para fazer tudo certo, quero que você já comece me ganhando pelo estômago. - brincou.

- Tudo bem, eu concordo. Vamos ter oficialmente nosso primeiro encontro.

- Parece surreal. – ela riu.

- Eu sei. É incrível.

- Você está assustado? Com tantas mudanças, deve ser natural ter medo, né?

- Estou mais ansioso do que qualquer outra coisa. – respondeu passando a mão pelos fios de cabelo de Bella.

- Eu também. – ela sorriu.

Os olhares deles se cruzaram. Eles estavam flertando sem ao menos dizer uma palavra.

- Eu realmente devo estar querendo fazer as coisas da maneira certa porque você não tem noção do autocontrole que eu estou tendo nesse momento para não te beijar. – ele disse seguido de uma risada.

Bella também riu e o abraçou. Tinha seu Edward de volta, tinha o abraço dele... O desejo de beijá-lo também era presente, mas estava contente só de estar próxima a ele. Sabia que as coisas não seriam maravilhosas, ainda mais tendo que manter a convivência com Lauren por conta do bebê de Edward, mas ao menos sentia seu coração remendar um pouquinho.

Ele abaixou o rosto e beijou o pescoço dela. Seus pelos se eriçaram e ela lançou um olhar de repreensão, mas como contradição ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou. Edward correspondeu sem hesitar. Beijaram-se até que seus lábios começassem a doer.

- Dona Bella, que tipo de garota beija antes do primeiro encontro? – ele brincou.

- Uma garota apaixonada.

- Obrigado. – ele agradeceu. – E desculpa. Não quis te fazer sofrer.

- Tudo bem, eu arrumo uma forma de me vingar. – ela brincou. – Estou muito feliz por você, Edward.

- Vai dar tudo certo para a gente, não vai?

- Sim. – ela respondeu dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

Edward não disse mais nada, mais uma vez atacou os lábios da morena. Os beijos eram calmos, como se agora eles quisessem explorar cada centímetro da boca do outro, mas nem tudo funcionou muito bem dessa forma. As mãos dos dois começaram a vagar e eles sabiam que se as coisas progredissem mais uns 10 minutinhos, eles provavelmente estariam fazendo muito mais além do que beijar.

- Melhor eu preparar o apartamento para amanhã. – ela respondeu sem fôlego. – Tá tudo uma zona lá em casa.

- Começou a maluca cheia de TOC... – murmurou.

- Ei! – ela disse dando um tapa no ombro dele. – Ai desculpa, acho que eu já te agredi o suficiente por hoje.

- Puff... – ele bufou com um riso.

- Que foi?

- Você pode conseguir me machucar, baby, mas te garanto que não é com essas mãozinhas delicadas.

- Eu sou forte, tá?

- Uhum... – ele sorriu dando um tapinha no ombro dela.

- Sou sim.

- Eu concordei, ué.

- Mas não concordou de coração.

- Ok, meu amor, você é tão forte que poderia entrar no UFC feminino para disputar o cinturão.

- Agora você está sendo debochado.

- Ai que saudade da sua teimosia... – ele falou a abraçando tão forte que seus pés saíram do chão.

- Deixa a teimosa ir para casa.

- Ok. Mas amanhã a gente se vê. Posso aparecer na sua casa às 16h? – questionou.

- Deve!

No caminho para casa Bella queria ligar para sua mãe, para Alice e para Tyler, mas acabou colocando o fone do celular nos ouvidos e escutou uma música aleatória. Queria ter passado mais tempo com Edward, poder ter conversado melhor com ele, mas pelo que havia lido no diário e pelas palavras que ele a ofereceu, sabia o quanto fazer as coisas dessa maneira era importante para ele. Edward sentiu a vida inteira que havia feito as coisas da maneira errada e agora, quando tudo parecia correr da maneira certa, ele queria ter um gostinho do que era fazer as coisas do jeito tradicional.

Quando estava no elevador, subindo para seu apartamento, Bella riu ao ver uma mensagem de Edward.

**Estou ansioso para amanhã. ~ Edward**

**Eu também. Não esquece de agradecer sua irmã por ter ajudado a gente.**

**Ela é uma intrometida, isso sim. Mas vou agradecer porque ela ajudou. Filha da mãe esperta. ~ Edward**

**Isso ela definitivamente é!**

**Já está em casa? ~ Edward**

**Sim.**

**Como estão nossos filhos? ~ Edward**

**Demorei um pouco pra entender. Estão com saudades do pai, se sentindo um pouco renegados.**

**Diga a eles que fiquei afastado, mas que eles sempre estiveram em meu coração. ~ Edward**

**Eles sabem disso.**

**A gente está usando os porquinhos como metáfora de novo? ~ Edward**

**Não sei. Estamos?**

**Eu te amo. ~ Edward**

**:D**

**:( ~ Edward**

**Meu Deus, que carente. Eu te amo também.**

**:D ~Edward**

**Hahaha. Boa noite, carente. Amanhã a gente tenta dar um jeito nisso.**

**Hmmmm ;d ~ Edward**

Bella ia responder com um comentário safado, mas achou melhor não. Deixou o celular em cima da cama e foi tomar um banho.

Quando saiu alimentou os porquinhos e ficou mexendo no facebook. Viu uma foto de Alice e Jasper em que os dois estavam comemorando o fato de Alice já ter ganhado 6kg. Agora, a cada quilo que Alice ganhava, Jasper preparava um banquete para comemorar. Aquilo acabava deixando a pequenina feliz, porque ninguém gostava mais de uma festa do que Alice.

Ignorando o horário, Bella foi para a agenda de contatos e ligou para a amiga. Alice atendeu no segundo toque.

- Como você está? Você não sabe o quanto eu me controlei para não te ligar, fiquei morrendo de medo que você quisesse dar uma daquelas mulheres de filme que ficam desesperadas e se suicidam porque não conseguiram ficar com o ex. - falou sem ao menos dar um "Alô".

- Desculpa, liguei pro número errado.

- Ei, Bella! Olha a palhaçada. - falou brava e Bella apenas riu.

- Não sou louca, Alice. E está tudo bem comigo. E com Edward.

- Como assim?

- Está sentada?

- Argh, me conta!

- Ele não casou. Eles terminaram o relacionamento 2 semanas antes.

- Choquei!

- Imagine eu...

- E isso quer dizer que vocês já voltaram a se pegar?

- Mais ou menos...

Bella então procedeu e contou todos os últimos acontecimentos para Alice, deixando de lado somente algumas coisas que estavam escritas no diário de Edward. Quando a amiga insistiu que ela deveria ter demorado um pouco mais para se envolver novamente com Edward, Bella logo discordou. Pra quê esperar quando ela já estava mais do que certa que ele era o homem que ela amava? Pra que se magoar mais, ainda mais depois de todas as confusões que ambos passaram. Não, dessa vez ele podia ser dela e ela não tinha motivos para não aceitar ser dele. Alice não teve muitos argumentos depois disso.

A morena foi dormir ansiosa, ficava lembrando de acontecimentos de um passado não tão distante e as borboletas dançavam em seu estômago. Fechava os olhos e seus lábios se abriam num grande sorriso. Ficava imóvel e seu coração palpitava como louco. Sacodia os pés violentamente na cama, mas sua mente nunca esteve tão em paz nos últimos meses como estava agora.

Edward ficou trancado no quarto pensando no que podia preparar para Bella no dia seguinte. Tentou evitar a irmã, mas não conseguiu porque Rosalie era insistente demais e ele sabia que, apesar de tudo, tinha que agradecer a irmã pela atitude que ele não teve.

- Sei que você pensou em fazer o bem, mas eu não gostei de você ter se metido nas minhas coisas, ok?

- Tudo bem, sei que tenho total culpa no cartório, mas não me arrependo. Sei que fiz a coisa certa, mesmo sendo errada dependendo do ponto de vista. - ela riu. - Relaxa, irmão. Vocês se resolveram?

- Acho que sim. Amanhã a gente tem um encontro. - sorriu. - Para de me olhar com essa cara, eu sei o que você quer ouvir... Obrigado.

- Obrigado? Meu amor, eu quero ouvir é um "Rose, irmã linda, eu vou te agradecer com cupcakes". O que eu vou fazer com um "obrigado"? Nada.

- Gorda.

- Coitado, meu metabolismo continua um arraso. - jogou os cabelos para o lado e depois sorriu. - Estou feliz por você.

- Então você vai ficar mais feliz ainda... - sorriu.

- Por...Ah meu Deus! Ele te ligou? Você conseguiu? - Rose disse tão alto, com uma voz tão aguda, que Emmett surgiu no quarto de Edward na mesma hora, achando que algo poderia ter acontecido a esposa.

- Sim... - Edward disse e gargalhou quando Rose pulou no colo dele. Ele estava rindo e sentia que Rose estava chorando e por mais tocado que estivesse com o momento, não conseguia tirar o sorriso dos lábios. Emmett apenas olhou a cena, fez um sinal de positivo para Edward, o oferecendo um sorriso e depois saiu do quarto. Sabia que os irmãos precisavam de um momento.

- Você já contou para mamãe e papai? - indagou limpando as maçãs de seu rosto, as lágrimas contradizendo o grande sorriso que iluminava seu rosto.

- Ainda não, mas fim de semana estou pensando em fazer uma visita. Me acompanha?

- Claro. Viu como tudo deu certo, irmão? Você só precisava tentar e acreditar em si mesmo.

- Sim, muito obrigado.

- Já falei o que eu prefiro, né?

- Cupcakes. - riu.

- Exatamente. Menino esperto!

O dia seguinte passou arrastado. Bella ficava olhando o relógio de 5 em 5 minutos enquanto Edward escrevia o que estava sentindo no caderno que Bella havia o presenteado. Era uma forma de tentar melhorar a ansiedade que sentia.

Bella se distraiu fazendo depilação, escolhendo uma lingerie bonita, uma roupa casual, porém arrumada. Cogitou colocar saltos, mas se sentiu meio boba por ficar usando salto alto em casa. Preferiu então ficar descalça. Estava com os cabelos molhados e com uma toalha em volta do corpo quando a campainha tocou.

- Quem é? - questionou.

- Edward...

- Edward? Mas são 15h, eu marquei 16h! - falou exasperada através da porta.

- Acho que meu relógio estava adiantado... - inventou.

- Mentiroso. - ela disse abrindo uma brecha da porta de olhando para ele.

- Ok, desculpa, eu sou ansioso. E eu já passei no mercado para comprar as coisas. - informou mostrando as sacolas que estavam em suas mãos. - Achei que ia demorar mais lá no mercado, mas me enganei.

- A gente não tinha combinado que eu pagaria pela comida?

- Consegui descolar uma grana. - informou olhando Bella de cima a baixo. Engoliu a seco.

- Deixa eu acabar de me vestir. Nem sequei o cabelo ainda. - resmungou.

- Vou preparar as coisas enquanto você se arruma, sem problemas.

- Era para ser um jantar. São 15h da tarde.

- Eu vou preparar a sobremesa primeiro e depois a gente fica batendo um papo. Vou preparar um lanchinho e quando tiver mais perto do horário da janta, eu preparo o prato principal.

- Você realmente está tentando investir nesse negócio de me ganhar pelo estômago, hein?

- Eu quero te ganhar de todas as formas que eu posso. - piscou.

- Tsc tsc. - repreendeu com um sorriso.

Edward preparou uma torta de limão e em seguida uns canapés enquanto Bella se arrumava. Ela acabou antes dele e ficou o observando sentada na cama.

- Com fome? - questionou.

- Na verdade ainda não, mas está com uma cara apetitosa, traz aqui para a cama.

- A gente petisca e conversa. - ele falou sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Hmmm... isso está delicioso – ela elogiou após comer dois canapés.

- Obrigado.

- Você acredita que eu estou nervosa? - ela riu sem jeito.

- Acredito, eu também me sinto um pouco assim.

- Eu quero falar um monte de coisas, mas não sei se devo porque é nosso primeiro encontro, mas também não é nosso primeiro encontro e sei lá. É confuso.

- Que tal a gente só ser a gente? Falar o que vier na mente e tal.

- O que está passando pela sua mente?

- A última vez que eu estive aqui deitado com você. - respondeu. - Estou sentindo o seu cheiro e eu senti tanta falta disso.

- Eu sei. Eu li isso. Fez um nó se formar na minha garganta. Queria falar sobre isso...

- Sobre o que? - questionou confuso. - Sobre seu cheiro?

- Não. - riu. - Sobre o diário e principalmente sobre Lauren. Estava pensando se deveria tocar nesse assunto porque teoricamente um primeiro encontro foi feito para seguirmos em frente, mas a curiosidade está rondando na minha cabeça e você sempre me permitiu ser honesta...

- A gente pode falar sobre o que você quiser, baby.

- Você quase não falou sobre Lauren no caderno. Ela não entrou mais em contato com você? - questionou.

- Ela me mandou um e-mail hoje de manhã. Contou que disse para todos que foram convidados para o casamento que ele teve de ser adiado por causa da gravidez. Falou que estava passando por um momento sensível e pedia a compreensão de todos. Falou que caso eu concordasse em mentir temporariamente até a poeira baixar, ela deixaria voltar ao apartamento para pegar o resto das coisas que deixei por lá.

- E você concordou? - perguntou com medo do que ele poderia responder.

- Não. Falei que já havia pegado o que era necessário para mim e que ela poderia se livrar das outras coisas. Falei a ela que não mentiria caso alguém viesse perguntar sobre o término do nosso relacionamento, mas que não sairia gritando aos sete ventos. Sei que o que fiz ela passar foi humilhante, nenhuma mulher gostaria de ser largada duas semanas antes do casamento, ainda mais estando grávida. Ela mais uma vez não ficou satisfeita e disse que o bebê não ia precisar de um pai como eu, que não presto para nada e todo um drama que acabou sendo provocado pelo fato de Lauren não aceitar que ela não pode me possuir. Sei lá, deve ser difícil você ser uma pessoa com dinheiro, ter tudo aos seus pés e o que você realmente quer, ou acha que quer, não te quer de volta. Cada vez que eu penso mais nisso, me sinto mais triste. Eu errei muito ao longo dos anos, principalmente com ela.

- Tenho medo de ela tentar te chantagear quando a criança nascer.

- Eu sinceramente espero que ela não tenha essa atitude. Não há chantagem que ela pode fazer, sabe? Ela falou umas loucuras no dia que eu saí da casa dela, mas não acho que ela se humilharia e nem usaria outra pessoa para isso. - respondeu apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Bella.

- Você não tem medo de nada?

- Baby, eu tenho medo de tanta coisa. - riu. - Mas estou tentando ser forte, eu tenho medos e inseguranças que não me largam, mas eu aprendi que ter coragem é importante. Estou tentando juntar toda coragem possível e imaginável para seguir em frente todos os dias. Fico com medo de agora que as coisas estão se resolvendo para mim, você queira pular desse barco. Tenho medo de acabar não dando tudo certo no trabalho, de pensarem que eu não sou bom suficiente, mas eu deixo esses pensamentos correrem por minha mente apenas por alguns segundos. Não adianta ficar focando nisso porque não vai me ajudar.

- Você está lendo algum livro de autoajuda? - brincou, mas Edward não a respondeu. - Meu Deus, desculpa. Você está lendo, não está?

- Sim. Rose me deu alguns livros e eu gosto de ler a noite. - falou tímido. Bella achou adorável. - Posso contar um segredo?

- Quantos você quiser.

- Eu andei procurando uns lugares para fazer terapia. Queria alguém para me ajudar, sabe? Não conversei sobre isso com Rose porque temo que ela vá pensar que eu estou depressivo ou qualquer coisa do gênero, porque me sinto totalmente o oposto disso, mas quero alguém para conversar e falar o que vem na minha mente sem me importar. Sei que tenho você, Rose, mas não é a mesma coisa. Quero poder explodir, rir, chorar... e não me sentir amedrontado pelas consequências de minhas palavras.

- Não me sinto ofendida por conta disso, faço ideia que não seja a mesma coisa e acho que seria bom para você. Tudo que você acha que pode te ajudar, vai ser bom em algum momento da sua vida. Ao menos é assim que eu enxergo. E não pretendo te largar, Edward. Quero que esse seja nosso começo e quando eu estou com você, não consigo prever um fim. Não quero que tenha um fim. A nossa história já teve uma pausa uma vez e para mim é o suficiente.

- Com você eu casaria. - respondeu.

- Calma aí, rapaz. - ela riu. - Primeiro você deveria me pedir em namoro. E outra, você sabe o que a Beyoncé disse...

- Beyoncé? Só lembro de você parafraseando outra cantora pop, que por sinal você discorda fortemente, mas talvez tenha sido porque você beijou uma garota que não estava usando chapstick de cereja.

- Essa história nunca vai morrer, né?

- Não. - riu.

- Merda. Eu vou matar o Tyler um dia, você vai ver.

- Pode contar comigo para esconder o corpo.

- Obrigada. - sorriu e depois deu uma alta risada.

- Baby?

- Ahn? - questionou apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Quer ser minha namorada?

- Mas já? O nosso encontro não tem nem 30 minutos e você já tá querendo me namorar? Daqui uma hora vai tá querendo casar e no fim da noite já vai tá querendo fazer filho. - disse com bom humor.

- Não me dê ideias...

- Tsc tsc.

- Você está me enrolando?

- Claro que não. - deu um beijo nos lábios dele.

- E...?

- Esse beijo não te responde?

- Um sim ou um não me responde. Vocês mulheres adoram fazer esses gestos em que os homens tem que tentar enten... - antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, Bella o deu um _beijo daqueles_.

- Se ainda restarem dúvidas, meu amor, vou começar a duvidar do seu intelecto.

- Se eu disser que tenho dúvidas, vou ganhar mais um beijo desses?

- Mais tarde. Eu quero meu encontro primeiro, você já tá misturando toda a ordem das coisas e agora a gente já tá namorando antes mesmo do encontro ter começado.

- O encontro já não tinha começado?

- Não sei, estou confusa. Esse é tipo o terceiro encontro da minha vida.

- Terceiro?

- Sim. O primeiro foi com um menino que você não conhece. Para com essa cara ridícula! O segundo foi pseudo com você porque a gente meio que tinha encontros, né? Sei lá. E agora é o terceiro com você pós-velha coroca. Eu falei a parte da velha coroca em voz alta, né? - disse tampando o rosto.

- É difícil ter um primeiro encontro com alguém que você já conhece tanto.

- Pois é, mas eu sei que isso é importante para você.

- Você é importante para mim. Quer ligar o foda-se para essa coisa de primeiro encontro? - questionou.

- Depende, você ainda vai cozinhar a janta para mim?

- Sim.

- Então tá, foda-se essa coisa de primeiro encontro. Posso por o pijama?

- Baby, você pode ficar até pelada se quiser.

- Não agora. - respondeu saindo do quarto e indo direto para o banheiro deixando Edward pasmo na cama.

Ela voltou e eles não calaram a boca um segundo sequer. Brincaram com os porquinhos, deram gargalhada comentando de coisas do passado e fizeram promessas de irem ao Bronx no fim de semana para contar aos pais de Edward todas as novidades que tinham. Bella também contou de quando visitou os pais, de que a mãe dela sabia de tudo que havia se passado entre os dois e que talvez fosse implicar um pouco no começo, mas Renée sabia o que uma mulher era capaz de fazer por amor e no fim das contas não ficaria chateada porque a filha deixou-se mover por tal sentimento.

Edward preparou o jantar e Bella tentou o ajudar, mas culinária não era um dom que ela possuía.

Eles se divertiam juntos, trocavam ideias, comentários, piadas e muitas gargalhadas. Trocavam beijos, carícias e palavras de amor. As coisas pareciam tão simples que era difícil lembrar do dia em que tudo foi tão complicado. O jantar estava uma delicia e provavelmente melhor do que em muitos lugares de renome por aí.

- Eu quero me mudar daqui. – Bella contou. – Não vou ter condições de fazer isso agora, mas se arrumar um bom estágio quero ir para bem longe daqui. Talvez vá para o Soho, gosto de lá. Quero ser capaz de olhar através da janela do meu prédio, não quero pensar em ter que esbarrar com Lauren na rua.

- Eu entendo. Também não quero sair do seu prédio e dar de cara com ela. Vamos fazer as coisas com calma, eu pretendo me mudar daqui 2 meses, talvez a gente possa dividir um apartamento, coisa assim...

- Você está me chamando para morar com você? – questionou após terminar um pedaço da torta de limão.

- Não, estou te chamando para dividir um apartamento comigo, acho que vai soar menos pesado para um primeiro encontro. – brincou. – Sei lá, você acha cedo? A gente não está milionário, ambos querem morar em outro lugar e para compensar, a gente está namorando... é tipo unir o útil ao agradável.

- Eu sei... – respondeu. – Vamos estudar esse plano, ok?

- Ok. – concordou dando um beijo nos lábios dela.

- Hoje eu só tenho certeza de uma coisa...

- O quê?

- Eu quero você dormindo comigo. - ela disse o beijando e sentando em seu colo. Ela pegou a mão dele e colocou em um de seus seios. - Senti falta do seu toque. De tudo ligado a você. Eu te amo de verdade, Edward.

Ele a beijou e sussurrou que a amava também. Era tudo tão familiar, mas ao mesmo tempo diferente. Edward não receberia uma ligação no meio da noite o dizendo que deveria ir para casa. Não tinha ninguém que o esperasse, ninguém que o impedisse de estar com a mulher que ele verdadeiramente amava. Bella se sentia aliviada e acima de tudo feliz. Ah, como era bom um amor correspondido.

Era uma loucura o que esse amor fazia com eles. Edward era o homem mais forte do mundo com Bella no colo e também o mais engraçado quando a jogou no colchão. Ela suspirava, ria, gemia, pedia mais. E quando ele tinha a cabeça entre as pernas dela, meu Deus! Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Um sorriso enorme estava lá, mas ele logo era desfeito por beijos e mais beijos e que deliciosos beijos.

Quando eles estavam unidos, por seus corpos, por seus sentimentos e por suas respirações, as coisas iam da calma até a forma mais frenética que o amor físico podia atingir. Ela gostava de sentir os músculos do bumbum dele se contrair com cada investida. Gostava do dedo insistente em seu clitóris. Do nome dele deixando seus lábios.

Edward, por sua vez, gostava de ver os seios dela se movendo conforme ele a preenchia com força. Do vermelho nos lábios dela, do quão excitada ele a sentia. Ele deveria começar a pensar em outra coisa caso quisesse prolongar a sensação por mais tempo.

- Vamos lá, baby.

- Quase lá. - ela gemeu.

Mais alguns movimentos circulares com o dedo e Edward conseguiu. O gemido dela foi alto e ele adorou ouvir aquilo. A mão dela o segurava lá, como se suplicasse para ele parar, mas ao mesmo tempo queria que ele continuasse o que estava fazendo. Ele foi capaz de manter o ritmo por mais alguns minutos, mas logo após gozar deixou seu corpo cair sobre o de Bella.

- Pelo menos minha transa no primeiro encontro valeu a pena. - Bella comentou com uma gargalhada.

- Porra, nem me fala...

- Eu estou feliz.

- Por que você gozou? - brincou.

- Também, mas estou mais feliz porque sei que você vai dormir ao meu lado e vai estar aqui amanhã.

- Do jeito que sempre deveria ter sido. – disse beijando o pescoço suado de Bella.

- É assim que vai ser. – retribuiu com um beijo na testa do rapaz.

* * *

**N/A: Já está todo mundo mais calmo? Nem terminei esse capítulo de forma crítica, vai! **

**Ai gente, me dá a mão pra esse final, tá moleza não. **

**Bom, eu falei no twitter esses dias que esse capítulo vinha com uma coisinha a mais e vou cumprir a promessa. Quem mandar review nesse capítulo tem direito a um extra do ponto de vista do Edward do momento em que ele terminou com a Lauren. Não pretendo em momento algum postar esse extra aqui.**

**Pessoal que lê ff net: Quem não tem conta, por favor me envia o e-mail na review, mas tem que ser tipo fulana (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com, ou tipo, fulana (arroba) uol (ponto) com (ponto) br. Desse jeito bem didático hahaha. O ff net come os e-mails sempre, verifiquem depois se ele apareceu direitinho na review.**

**Pessoal que lê no Nyah: Me enviem o e-mail de vocês por mensagem privada ou deixam na review caso preferirem, vou mandar o extra pra todo mundo que comentar!**

**A pergunta da semana é moleza! Qual sua sobremesa favorita?**

**Beijos e até o próximo.**

**Obrigada pelo carinho de sempre :)**


	28. Capítulo 27

**N/A: Obrigada Brubru pela betagem e Dans por me tirar dúvidas da minha própia fic.**

**Eu sei, eu sei. Demorei bagaralho, mas juro que tenho meus motivos. Quem me acompanha no twitter sabe que eu estava viajando pelazoropa e depois que voltei eu precisava colocar minha cabeça no lugar para escrever esse capítulo de DQA. Juro que não vou demorar tanto assim para postar o próximo, só falta o capítulo 28 ficar pronto e logo depois o epílogo (que já foi escrito, ufa).**

**Muito obrigada aos que não desistiram de DQA e de mim rs.**

**Respondendo a pergunta do capítulo anterior o meu doce favorito é torta de limão e de maracujá que a mamãe faz. Ê delícia!**

* * *

**Capitulo 27**

Bella estava no computador procurando oportunidades de estágio enquanto Edward fazia círculos num jornal. O mês de setembro não estava sendo tão glorioso quanto eles imaginavam.

A morena estava com dificuldade de encontrar um estágio que se enquadrasse a sua grade de horários da faculdade e Edward não acreditava nos preços dos apartamentos que estavam sendo alugados no Soho.

- Acho que eu deveria ter pensado melhor antes de me demitir. - Bella bufou. - Se não encontrar alguma forma de ganhar dinheiro nos próximos 2 meses, eu estarei fodida.

- Estou tentando não ser pessimista, mas com esses valores de aluguel no Soho, não conseguiremos nos mudar tão cedo. - comentou.

- Tenho uma sugestão. - ela falou se aproximando dele e sentando em seu colo. - O quão louco você acha que seria tentar vender esse apartamento e comprar um no Bronx? Seria muito mais barato.

- Não quero que você deixe sua vida confortável e estável aqui para que a gente possa morar juntos. Morar no Bronx seria mais barato sem sombra de dúvidas, mas ficaremos mais distantes do meu trabalho e também da sua faculdade. Não acho que seja a melhor escolha.

- Não quero mais morar aqui. - contou com um ar triste. - Não me sinto confortável. Por mais que tudo já tenha se resolvido, é um incômodo. Não quero sair da minha casa com você e dar de cara com sua ex. Pode parecer um motivo bobo, mas é o suficiente para me incomodar.

- Vamos continuar procurando e não nos desesperar. Se eu separar 60% do meu salário, conseguiria pagar o aluguel desse aqui. - disse apontando para o jornal. - É o mais barato que eu vi, mas se posso ser sincero, não me parece lá muito interessante. O que acha de ligarmos para esses aqui e tentarmos passar lá hoje? Foram os que achei interessante. Sei que tem uns com um preço absurdo, mas talvez a gente consiga dar uma chorada.

- Ok. - a morena concordou. - A gente vai pensando em algo... Sabe, acho que o que Tyler me disse está começando a fazer sentido.

- Algo que Tyler te disse faz sentido? - questionou claramente bem humorado.

- Dessa vez realmente faz. Ele disse que eu deveria tentar falar com um dos professores. Todos me conhecem, sabem que sou uma boa aluna e dedicada. Uma vez teve uma professora que até chegou a falar de um estágio não remunerado, mas na época eu estava precisando de dinheiro e recusei. Vai ver agora ela pode ter alguma oportunidade que pague pelo menos o suficiente para eu adiantar umas contas. Eu poupei um dinheiro, mas não o bastante para ficar despreocupada.

- Não creio que eu vou falar isso, mas Tyler realmente pode ter te dado uma boa ideia. Tenho certeza absoluta que seus professores conhecem a sua capacidade e ficariam felizes em te indicar para algum lugar.

- Mas é meio feio essa coisa de ficar pedindo para ser indicada, não acha?

- Feio seria se você não fosse capaz, mas você é extremamente capacitada, baby. Você é a mulher mais inteligente que eu conheço. - disse dando um beijo rápido nos lábios da morena que o respondeu com um largo sorriso.

- Vamos ligar para esses locais? - questionou. - Vamos tentar achar nosso apartamento. Quem sabe amanhã no meu almoço de aniversário a gente não possa contar pros nossos pais que já achamos nosso apartamento?

- Rose vai ficar extremamente feliz em saber que eu estou saindo da casa dela. - respondeu.

- E eu também, né? Ela não deve mais aguentar ver a minha cara lá.

- Até parece! - bufou. - Quando eu chego em casa sozinho ela fica perguntando "Cadê a Bella?"

- Eu adoro conversar com a sua irmã, ela é muito boa em me dar conselhos.

- Isso ela realmente faz bem. Até choquei outro dia quando ela veio perguntar minha opinião sobre uma coisa, normalmente sou sempre eu quem questiono o que ela pensa. - brincou. - Ela conversou com você sobre a adoção?

- Sim. Acho que ela está fazendo a coisa certa. - respondeu. - Tomara que dê tudo certo, torço muito por ela e Emmett. Quero que a gente seja assim, felizes como eles...

- Mas eles passaram por poucas e boas. - Edward respondeu e Bella o fuzilou com o olhar. - Eu sei que a gente também não teve o caminho mais fácil, baby. Espero também que a gente mantenha esse tipo de companheirismo e amor.

- Eu tô nessa pra valer.

- Somos dois. - piscou.

Eles telefonaram tentando marcar horário de visitação a alguns apartamentos e conseguiram permissão para visitar três, um deles tendo o preço tão exorbitante que Bella desistiu um pouco antes. O prédio ficava há 15 minutos a pé do de Rosalie e, para facilitar a vida de Edward, ele conseguiria chegar ao trabalho andando apenas 10 minutinhos. A portaria era bem decorada e o porteiro era um senhor tão fofo que Bella não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que o ofereceu.

- Até agora tudo parece ser mil maravilhas. - Bella cochichou no ouvido de Edward quando a corretora que estava com eles se distanciou para falar ao telefone.

- Eu sei, mas esqueceu o preço do aluguel? É 300 dólares mais caro do que o próximo, e digamos que o próximo já não é de um preço tão em conta.

- Shhhhh, não vamos pensar nisso agora. Deixa eu conhecer o apartamento.

Bella quis chorar ao ver a sala. Era muito mais espaçosa do que a dela. Era uma sala de verdade, para começar a conversa. Ela já conseguia ver um sofá aconchegante, uma televisão no centro de uma parede, uma mesa de jantar de 6 lugares. Era praticamente um palácio, se comparado ao humilde quarto e sala em que ela morava. A cozinha fez Edward esquecer por alguns segundos o preço do aluguel. Era espaçosa e moderna, sem sombra de dúvidas havia sido reformada há pouquíssimo tempo.

- Merda, por que a gente veio visitar esse apartamento mesmo? - Edward cochichou. - É totalmente fora do nosso orçamento, mas puta que pariu.

- E a gente ainda nem foi nos quartos!

- Tomara que seja uma merda, tomara que seja uma merda... - Edward murmurou.

- Essa é a suite principal. - a corretora informou a abrir a porta do quarto.

- Puta merda. - Edward suspirou baixinho.

- Eu quero... - Bella o acompanhou.

O quarto era claro e tinha uma grande janela, enorme se comparada a pequenina que havia no quarto de Bella. Não era aquela vidraça toda que tinha no apartamento de Lauren, mas permitiria que a temperatura gostosa de uma tarde de outono invadisse o quarto. Os dois conseguiriam colocar uma cama Queen facilmente no local e o banheiro estava em perfeita condição, tirando por um azulejo quebrado.

Em seguida foram para o quarto de hóspedes que era menor, porém ainda assim era mais espaço do que o cubículo onde Bella vivia.

- Vocês gostaram do apartamento? - a mulher questionou.

- Sim. - os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Quanto ficaria mesmo o aluguel? - Edward perguntou.

- Aluguel? Não, esse apartamento é para venda.

- Venda? Mas no anúncio que vimos estava dizendo aluguel. - Edward informou.

- Sinto muito, mas deve ter sido passada a informação errada. Esse apartamento está para venda há 2 semanas, mas acredito que não ficará por muito tempo por conta da qualidade e do preço. - informou.

- Puts... - Edward comentou chateado.

- E quanto seria? - Bella indagou.

- Esse é o preço que temos. - a mulher entregou um cartão para Bella.

- Eu vou querer olhar esse cartão? - Edward perguntou.

- Sentado, talvez... - brincou. - Você pode dar licença para eu conversar com meu namorado?

- Claro. - a corretora falou indo para outro cômodo da casa.

- Quanto tá? - Edward indagou.

- Um pouco caro.

- Diz...

- Um milhão...

- UM MILHÃO?

- ... e setecentos mil dólares.

- Puta que pariu...

- Eu sei. - bufou. - Pelo menos a gente ainda tem outras opções em vista. Têm aqueles outros que selecionamos, vai ver a gente só está achando isso porque é o primeiro que vimos.

- Verdade.

Mentira. Eles foram olhar os próximos apartamentos, mas nenhum chamou tanto a atenção deles como o primeiro. Bella queria esquecer o tamanho da sala e Edward tentava não pensar muito na cozinha, mas estava difícil. Enquanto eles se preparavam para dormir, a morena não conseguiu evitar a vontade de tocar no assunto.

- Eu quero aquele apartamento. - Bella disse com um gemido, se sentindo quase como uma menina mimada de 6 anos.

- Qual deles?

- Você sabe muito bem qual.

- A gente tem que procurar melhor, baby. Você sabe que aquele apartamento está fora do nosso alcance, fora que queremos algo para alugar e não para comprar.

- Mas você também amou, não foi?

- Óbvio que sim, é um excelente apartamento, mas temos que ser realistas, Bella. Quanto tempo levaríamos para conseguir o dinheiro para um apartamento daquele? Eu ganho um salário modesto, sou assistente de cozinha. Você ainda está procurando um estágio.

- Eu tenho dinheiro guardado. - ela contou.

- O suficiente para o apartamento? E depois? Paga o apartamento e faz o quê? Gastar todo o dinheiro que você tem guardado para um momento de emergência não é a solução.

- Que raiva. - ela murmurou virando de costas para ele na cama.

- A gente vai achar outro apartamento, ok? Vamos nos empenhar em procurar algo no Soho, no Village... a gente vai conseguir alguma coisa boa, eu sinto.

Bella não falou mais nada. Queria resolver aquela situação de uma vez por todas. Não aguentava mais morar em seu apartamento, tinha a constante paranoia de estar sendo observada por Lauren toda vez que saía do prédio. Tinha noção que a loira platinada saberia a identificar por conta das fotos que Edward havia estupidamente deixado em seu celular e aquilo a deixava em nervos. Não era dessa maneira que ela imaginou viver, ainda mais depois que tudo já estivesse resolvido.

Era cerca de 2 e meia da manhã quando o celular de Edward começou a tocar repetidamente. Enquanto ele dormia tranquilamente, Bella foi a caça do aparelho que estava jogado na bancada da cozinha. Seu coração pulou quando viu o nome que estava estampado no visor: Lauren. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Lauren já havia ligado diversas vezes para Edward ao longo das últimas semanas, mas a última ligação que ele recebera foi há quase duas semanas. Bella achava que a loira platinada finalmente havia entendido o recado, não adiantava as chantagens que ela faria através do telefone para Edward ir visitá-la, os dois jamais voltariam a ter um relacionamento amoroso. Aparentemente a morena estava enganada e o tormento de Lauren as madrugadas do casal haviam retornado.

- Edward? – Bella chamou o sacodindo. – Amor? Edward, é Lauren na linha, acorda.

- Por que meu telefone está tocando? – ele questionou ainda um pouco desacordado.

- Lauren. – Bella respondeu e Edward bufou, passando o dedo pelo celular com a finalidade de atender a chamada de sua ex-noiva.

- O que foi, Lauren? Já falei para você não me ligar de madrugada. Eu já disse que não, Lauren, acabou. Como assim? Não vi nenhuma ligação sua, meu telefone só tocou agora. Lauren, você está blefando? Onde você está? Ok, ok. Tá ok. – ele falou desligando a ligação em seguida e olhando com preocupação para Bella.

- O que foi dessa vez? – indagou.

- Ela disse que tinha tentado me ligar há 40 minutos. – ele disse procurando algum registro de ligação da ex no celular.

- Eu não ouvi o celular tocar, meu sono é leve, eu com certeza teria escutado algo.

- Está aqui. – ele mostrou a Bella. – Ela realmente ligou há 40 minutos. Ela está no hospital, o obstetra dela está lá também. Disse que estava sentindo umas fortes dores e que teve que ir pra lá. Pediu para que eu fosse encontrá-la, ela acha que pode ter algo de ruim acontecendo com o bebê.

- Será que é algo sério? – Bella questionou nervosa.

- Não sei, mas tenho que ir para lá.

- Claro.

- Se ela estiver blefando para cima de mim e fazendo eu sair daqui essa hora eu vou ficar tão puto. Você sabe o que aconteceu aquela primeira vez que ela me ligou... – ele dizia enquanto colocava uma roupa que estava dobrada em cima do sofá.

- Não sei... – a morena disse honestamente. – Ela já tentou tanta coisa para te ter ao lado dela nesse último mês, mas eu achei que ela finalmente tinha desistido.

- Você quer ir comigo?

- Não acho que é uma boa ideia, mas me liga. Seja lá o que acontecer, me liga, tá? Não fica nervoso e nem discute, já vimos que não leva a nada.

- Difícil controlar o meu gênio com Lauren, baby. Parece que às vezes ela tá me testando para ver em quanto tempo eu vou explodir.

- Respira fundo e qualquer coisa me liga, ok? Eu vou ficar aqui esperando você me ligar.

Eles se despediram com um beijo e Edward pegou o primeiro taxi que viu parado no meio da rua. Bella voltou para a cama, mas a preocupação tomava conta de seu corpo, sendo impossível voltar a dormir.

O taxista sentia que o passageiro estava um pouco tenso e tentou o distrair com assuntos leves do cotidiano, mas Edward não estava muito no clima de jogar papo fora. Felizmente não levou muito tempo para que ele conseguisse chegar até o hospital onde Dr. Palanuk atendia. Quando chegou ao quarto em que Lauren estava, o rapaz se arrependeu de ter pensado que dessa vez ela poderia estar fazendo joguinhos com ele.

- Como você está? – ele questionou.

- Sozinha. – respondeu limpando uma lágrima que escorria.

- E o bebê? – perguntou preocupado. Lauren apenas meneou a cabeça, indicando que o bebê infelizmente não havia resistido. – O que houve, Lauren?

- Foi o estresse que passei, Edward. Isso que matou o nosso filho! – ela proferiu entre lágrimas. – Se você não tivesse me largado para ficar com aquela garota, nada disso teria acontecido! Nada disso!

- Lauren, você está nervosa. Pelo amor de Deus, eu nunca desejei que algo de ruim acontecesse a criança.

- A culpa é sua, Edward! Que tipo de homem larga a noiva grávida duas semanas antes do casamento? Todas as dificuldades emocionais que eu passei nesse período. Eu me senti tão sozinha.

- Eu não queria mais te enganar, Lauren. Viver aquela mentira não era justo para nenhum de nós, pelo amor de Deus, tenta compreender isso.

- Você me abandonou. Eu te dei tudo, Edward. Tudo que eu podia eu te dei, mas você simplesmente cagou na minha cabeça. Até o filho que eu ia te dar, você tirou de mim.

- É o estresse do momento. – Edward disse respirando fundo. – Eu não vou levar a sério isso que você está me falando. Eu ia assumir essa criança, Lauren. Eu ia dar o amor de um pai para essa criança, preparado ou não.

- Você não tem nada a oferecer a ninguém! – ela disse com raiva e voltou a chorar. Edward, sentindo pena dela por tudo que estava acontecendo, se aproximou e tocou o braço da mulher.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele disse honestamente. – Também dói em mim, tudo isso.

- Volta para mim, Edward. – pediu. – Ela não vai te amar como eu te amo. Ninguém vai te amar como eu te amo.

- Eu não posso.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não amo ninguém do jeito que eu a amo. Desculpa, Lauren. Queria que as coisas tivessem terminado de maneira melhor entre nós, sei que a culpa de muita coisa é minha, mas a nossa história teve um ponto final. Vamos seguir em frente, cada um no seu caminho. Você me ajudou muito nessa vida e eu espero que alguém seja capaz de fazer o mesmo por você.

- Vai embora daqui, Edward. Eu não quero te ver nunca mais. Nada mais me liga a você. Nada.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Sai daqui! – ela gritou.

Edward saiu do quarto e chamou uma enfermeira, informado que Lauren estava um pouco exaltada e que gostaria que alguém a observasse. Pegou o telefone celular e ligou na mesma hora para Bella.

- O que aconteceu? – Bella perguntou imediatamente.

- Ela perdeu o bebê. – contou e a linha ficou em silêncio.

- Como você está? – a morena perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Não sei. Triste, confuso e aliviado. Me sinto mal, muito mal.

- Eu vou pegar um taxi e te busco aí. Me espera na porta do hospital, ok? Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

Bella chegou ao local onde Edward estava em tempo recorde. O puxou para dentro do taxi e o levou de volta para casa. Ele não queria falar muito e só abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa quando os dois já estavam embaixo das cobertas, abraçados.

- Obrigado.

- Quer conversar?

- Não sei. – ficou em silêncio, mas depois decidiu colocar para fora o que estava sentindo. – Eu fiquei triste, sabe? Não era uma criança planejada, mas era uma criança. Por isso, por esta razão em si, eu fiquei triste. Depois comecei a sentir alívio porque eu não estava pronto, Bella. Tem tenta coisa ainda que eu quero trabalhar em mim mesmo e eu ainda tinha que servir de exemplo para um bebê que eu nunca contei em ter. Aí em seguida foi a hora de me sentir culpado e insensível. Como pode eu ser capaz de ficar aliviado porque a Lauren perdeu o bebê? Eu sou um monstro?

- A gente não consegue controlar o que sente, Edward. As coisas acontecem por alguma razão e talvez tenha sido melhor desse jeito. Não adianta se sentir culpado porque isso não vai fazer o tempo voltar e tudo ser diferente.

- Eu não queria sentir esse alívio que estou sentindo.

- Isso não faz de você uma pessoa ruim. Isso faz de você um ser humano.

- Ela falou que a culpa de tudo era minha, depois pediu para a gente voltar... Queria que ela entendesse que a nossa separação foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu para nós dois.

- Talvez não tenha sido para ela, Edward. – Bella respondeu. – Sei que você não queria viver na farsa que estava sendo o relacionamento de vocês dois, mas vai ver ela gostava de ter você por perto da maneira que fosse. Acontece. Tem gente que gosta de ser usada, de ser enganada.

- Esse mundo é louco. – bufou.

- Sim. – riu. – Insano.

- Merda!

- O quê?

- Hoje já é dia 13. É seu aniversário. Merda, baby.

- Relaxa. Ainda não. Eu só nasci às 16h47, ainda não fiz aniversário.

- Tem esse negócio de horário?

- Sim e eu levo bem a sério.

- Ok...doida.

- Você quem escolheu a doida...

- Escolhi mesmo. Eu te amo, Bella.

- Eu também te amo, meu amor.

A comemoração do aniversário de Bella estava marcada para acontecer às 18h na casa de Rosalie. A família de Bella estava vindo pela primeira vez a Nova Iorque desde que ela começara a namorar com Edward e a ansiedade dos dois era grande. Os pais de Edward também haviam sido convidados e o rapaz estava encarregado de cozinhar os quitutes que alimentariam os convidados.

- Tentando ganhar os sogros pelo estômago, né? – Rosalie brincou enquanto Edward mexia um molho no fogão.

- A gente joga com as armas que tem...

- Pelo cheiro acho que todos sairão daqui apaixonados. – Bella incentivou o namorado.

- Queria arrumar algo para implicar contigo, mas nossa, esse cheiro tá me dando vontade de te empurrar e comer tudo que está nessa panela. – Rose falou honestamente.

- Melhor eu te sequestrar, então. – Bella falou sarcástica, mas puxou a cunhada mais para perto. – Vamos deixar Edward aqui na cozinha em paz, ele não gosta de gente perturbando. Quero conversar com você.

- Você vai falar sobre aquilo? – Edward questionou.

- Não, isso é sua história para contar, não minha. – a morena respondeu.

- Ok. Nada de contar histórias constrangedoras sobre mim, Rose! – Edward gritou enquanto as duas iam em direção ao quarto de Rosalie.

- Sobre o que você quer falar em específico? – Rose questionou quando as duas já estavam sozinhas no quarto. Sabia muito bem que Bella estava se mordendo para falar algo.

- Preciso de duas coisas. Sua opinião e seu apoio.

- Sobre...

- Você sabe que Edward e eu estamos procurando um apartamento, né? Bom, ontem a gente viu alguns e eu me apaixonei por um. Eu sei que Edward também gostou. O problema é que ele não está disponível para aluguel. O vendedor quer 1 milhão e 700 mil dólares nele.

- Porra!

- Eu sei. – bufou. – Sei que a gente pode ficar procurando mais, mas Rose, os alugueis são absurdos aqui, você sabe muito bem disso. Eu sinto que a gente vai ficar meses e meses nessa procura e tudo vai continuar na mesma. Não aguento mais morar lá, Rose. Também não aguento mais ficar aqui porque não é um espaço meu e por mais que você diga que não, eu sinto que eu tiro um pouco da liberdade que você e Emmett têm.

- Mas você não acha que está se precipitando querendo logo um dos primeiros apartamentos que você viu?

- Talvez, mas eu acho que aquele apartamento vale isso. Queria saber a sua opinião sobre um financiamento. Estou pensando em tentar pegar um financiamento e dar o meu apartamento como garantia.

- Você acha que Edward vai aprovar isso? – indagou.

- Não sei, Rose. Eu quero saber primeiro se isso é possível. Tem como?

- Tem, claro. Seu apartamento é pequeno, mas é extremamente bem localizado. O pessoal no banco com certeza o aceitaria como garantia, fora que eu posso mover uns pauzinhos estando lá dentro. O foda é que vocês vão passar anos pagando por isso. É um puta compromisso, Bella.

- Ok. - assentiu. – Estou fazendo uma loucura?

- Não sei. Se você tem certeza que vai conseguir cumprir com os pagamentos e que esse é o apartamento que você realmente quer, eu dou todo apoio.

- Eu vou conversar com o seu irmão.

- Falando em conversar com meu irmão, o que aconteceu? – perguntou.

- Acho que ele que tem que te contar, Rose. Talvez seja melhor vocês conversarem antes de nossos pais chegarem. Vai lá na cozinha e pergunta a ele o que aconteceu, tenho certeza que ele não terá problema algum em te contar.

- É algo sério desse jeito?

- Aham.

Rose estava pronta para questionar se era algo relacionado a Lauren, mas Edward entrou voando no quarto, passou os braços pela cintura de Bella e a lascou um beijo que a pegou completamente de surpresa e a fez praticamente derreter em seus braços.

- Feliz aniversário. – ele disse. – São 16h47.

- Você lembrou! – Bella riu. – Obrigada.

- Alguma coisa cabalística ser 16h47? – Rose questionou não entendendo nada.

- Foi o horário que eu nasci. Agora sim é oficialmente meu aniversário.

- Como se sente?

- Com fome... – Bella olhou para Edward.

- Só às 18h, baby.

- Só uma provinha. – pediu.

- Tá, vê se o molho está bom de sal. – falou para a felicidade da namorada. – Enquanto isso vou conversar rapidinho com Rose, ok?

- Claro.

- Me conta, irmão.

- Lauren perdeu o bebê.

- Que?! – deu um grito tão alto que Bella e Emmett foram capazes de escutar da sala.

- Ela me ligou de madrugada, estava no hospital... Me falou que foi devido a todo o estresse, que a culpa era minha, que se a gente não tivesse se separado nada disso teria acontecido...

- Claro, a culpa foi sua, não tinha nada com o fato de ela ser uma senhora de idade, né?

- Rose, pelo amor de Deus...

- Não entendo, sério. Uma mulher daquela idade falar umas coisas dessas... Podia até ser uma coisa de momento, Edward, é algo horrível que nenhuma mulher deveria passar, mas Lauren sempre foi esse nojo, sempre tentou justificar as coisas que davam errado como sendo a culpa de alguma pessoa que não fosse ela. Às vezes a gente tem que ter consciência que o erro é nosso. Era uma gravidez de risco e muitas das discussões que vocês tiveram aconteceram porque ela procurou.

- Fiquei chateado com a situação, depois aliviado... ainda estou achando tudo meio louco.

- Vai ver realmente não era para acontecer. – Rose comentou. – Eu acredito muito nisso.

- É, não sei.

- Espero que tudo fique realmente bem para você, irmão.

- Idem. Como estão os planos da adoção?

- Cada vez mais forte. – sorriu. – Mas depois a gente conversa sobre isso, esqueceu que você ainda dorme sobre meu teto? Hoje é dia da Bella.

Os primeiros convidados a chegar foram Esmeralda e Carlisle. Os dois haviam claramente se produzido para a noite, mesmo sendo apenas um jantar na casa da filha. Não era sempre que eles tinham a oportunidade de estarem todos juntos e Esme queria ficar bonita nas fotografias para postar no Facebook – rede social qual ela havia aderido recentemente.

- Meus parabéns, Bella! – Esme disse abraçando a querida nora. Era tão evidente o quanto ela preferia Bella a Lauren que a morena chegava até a ficar constrangida.

- Obrigada, Esme. – agradeceu modesta.

- Nós trouxemos uma lembrancinha, espero que você goste. – Esmeralda disse enquanto a morena abraçava Carlisle.

- Obrigada. – falou com gratidão e colocou o presente em cima da mesa, escolhendo não abrir na frente de todos.

- E você, garoto, como está? Por que essa carinha num dia como este? – ela questionou baixinho ao lado do filho. – Conheço esse seu olhar.

- Depois nós conversamos, pode ser? Não quero estragar o dia de Bella.

- Ok. – respondeu o abraçando. – Estou tão feliz que essa já é a terceira vez que nos encontramos em menos de um mês.

- Esme, deixa o menino. – Carlisle disse rolando os olhos. – Daqui a pouco ela vai ficar pedindo para tirar um monte de fotos com você, Edward. A maldita vizinha convenceu sua mãe a fazer um Facebook, nunca a vi tirar tanta foto como na última semana...

- Ele só está com inveja porque agora eu estou antenada. Por sinal, quero o Face de todos vocês! Tentei achar meus amigos, mas essa parte é muito complicada. Gosto mesmo é de postar minhas fotos e jogar.

- Quero só ver quanto vai vir a conta de luz esse mês... – Carlisle murmurou.

- Seu pai está ficando rabugentíssimo. – Esme comentou com Rosalie. – Talvez eu devesse fazer uma conta no Facebook para ele também, mas só temos um computador em casa e não quero ele tomando meu lugar.

- Seus pais já estão chegando, Bella? – Carlisle perguntou fingindo não ouvir a conversa da esposa com sua filha.

- Sim, acredito que eles já estejam a caminho. Eles estão num hotel que não fica muito longe daqui.

- Como você está se sentindo com 22 anos? – ele questionou.

- Velha. – riu.

- Velha? Levando em consideração o histórico de Edward, eu diria que você é um bebê de fraldas... – Emmett brincou, mas aparentemente só ele havia achado graça. – Desculpa. Cedo para brincar com essas coisas, né?

- Sim. – todos responderam.

- Ok, ok... Não está mais aqui quem falou, Jesus...

Assim que todos se acomodaram na mesa, a campainha tocou novamente e dessa vez Edward ficou nervoso porque sabia muito bem quem estaria do outro lado da porta. Ficou com medo que os pais de Bella não gostassem dele, afinal de contas, sabia muito bem que Bella havia contado toda a história que viveram para a mãe. Sem ter muita escolha, ele levantou junto a namorada e abriu a porta do apartamento.

Bella se jogou nos abraços abertos de Renée e em seguida nos de Charlie, ouvindo as felicitações de seus queridos. Edward cumprimentou ambos com um sorriso. Enquanto Charlie foi receptivo, Renée com certeza foi mais fria que ele esperava ser.

A morena sentindo o nervosismo do namorado deu um beijo na bochecha dele e o puxou para a cozinha.

- Se acomodem enquanto vou ajudar Edward a colocar a mesa. – Bella informou.

- Não precisa, baby. Você é a aniversariante.

- Nada, eu quero ajudar.

Os dois foram para a cozinha e Esmeralda, comunicativa como só ela, quis logo se apresentar para a família de Bella.

- Muito prazer, eu sou a mãe de Edward. – Esme disse estendendo a mão. – Me chamo Esmeralda, mas como todo mundo tem dificuldade na hora da pronúncia, pode me chamar de Esme. Bella me falou coisas excelentes sobre vocês.

Na verdade Bella não havia dito porcaria nenhuma, mas Esme sempre via as pessoas falarem esse tipo de coisa nos filmes e achou que aquela era uma boa oportunidade para usar tudo que aprendeu com a sétima arte.

Enquanto todos iam se apresentando e se conhecendo, Edward estava tendo um pequeno ataque.

- Ela não foi com a minha cara. – Edward disse enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

- Relaxa, Edward. Minha mãe é um pouco desconfiada, eu te expliquei isso. Fora que ela sabe mais ou menos como foi o nosso relacionamento, ela é minha mãe, né? Mães sempre ficam preocupadas com o que vai acontecer com as filhas. Só agir naturalmente e deixar rolar, tenho certeza que até o fim da noite as coisas vão ficar mais tranquila entre vocês dois.

Pena que não foi muito bem assim que aconteceu. Enquanto Renée foi simpática com todos e até elogiou a comida de Edward, ele pôde sentir que ela não estava muito afim de dar uma chance a ele. Preferia ouvir Dona Esmeralda contar sobre a fase dificílima que tivera que passar no Candy Crush Saga – jogo que havia se viciado recentemente desde que abrira a conta no Facebook – do que saber como estava indo a carreira de assistente de cozinha do genro.

Bella estava notando o tom seco que Renée usava com Edward e tentou cutucar a mãe embaixo da mesa para que ela parasse, mas nada adiantou. A coisa só piorou quando Renée resolveu tocar no assunto que não deveria ser tocado de forma alguma: Lauren e o bebê.

- Como está sua ex e o bebê, Edward? – Renée questionou. Edward preferiu que ela tivesse mantido a distância, ao invés de citar logo o tópico que ele não queria falar.

- Mãe, por favor. – Bella sacodiu a cabeça. – Por favor.

- Desculpa, não sabia que esse era um assunto delicado, peço perdão.

- Tudo bem. – Edward respondeu e prometeu a si mesmo que essas seriam as últimas palavras que iria dirigir a Renée naquela noite, mas a mulher o pegou de surpresa.

Quando todos estavam se despedindo depois do maravilhoso jantar que Edward havia preparado, Renée chamou o genro num canto para que pudesse dar uma palavrinha. Bella ficou apreensiva e Edward, coitado, só faltou dizer que estava passando mal e não podia conversar com a mulher a sua frente, mas sabia que aquela não era a postura que um homem de 30 anos deveria ter, ainda mais se queria provar a sogra que era digno de ter a companhia de Isabella.

- Sei que normalmente quem tem esse tipo de conversa supostamente intimidadora é o pai com o genro, mas não quero que isso seja classificado como esse tipo de conversa. Espero sinceramente não me decepcionar com você, Edward, mas como qualquer mãe que viu a filha sofrer, tenho meu pé atrás. Não quero ver minha filha da mesma maneira que eu vi quando vocês terminaram da primeira vez. Quando ela manteve _um caso_ com você. Espero que você não faça com ela o que fez com a sua ex, se um dia você cansar desse relacionamento, por favor não arrume uma amante. Minha filha não merece passar por esse papelão. Bella é uma menina doce.

- Eu sei.

- Espero que você compreenda o meu lado.

- Espero que a senhora mude de opinião sobre mim. É difícil quando não é nem me dada uma chance. – ele riu sem graça. – Mas que seja, acho que o tempo tem sido meu melhor amigo, certamente irá me ajudar nessa situação.

- Quem sabe. – respondeu seca. Não havia mais nada a ser dito.

Bella se despediu dos pais e prometeu que os encontraria no dia seguinte para o almoço. Estava um pouco magoada com a atitude da mãe, mas também sabia muito bem como Renée Swan era geniosa. Pelo menos nenhum barraco aconteceu na mesa de jantar e eles eram gratos por isso.

- Sabe o que você precisa agora? – Rose questionou retoricamente. – Tomar umas! Vamos para o pub que tem aqui na quadra.

- Não sei... – Bella disse meio duvidosa.

- Vamos, baby. Acho que eu também poderia ser consolado por uma boa caneca de cerveja.

- Já peguei as chaves. – Emmett disse na porta. – Vamos logo, sempre é tempo de fazer uma visita ao bar no dia de aniversário, Bella.

Todos partiram para o bar que ficava logo na esquina do prédio de Rosalie. Para a enorme surpresa de Bella estavam lá Alice, Jasper, Tyler e uma morena que deveria ser a nova peguete dele.

- Não acredito que vocês combinaram isso! – Bella disse dando uma risada e abraçando cada amigo. – E se eu não tivesse topado?

- Edward prometeu que te carregaria nem que fosse no colo! Ah, olha isso! – Alice praticamente gritou de tão animada que estava. Puxou a etiqueta da calça e mostrou para Bella. – 36, meu amor!

- Parabéns! Estou tão feliz pelo quão rápido você está se recuperando, Alice. Sua recuperação é um dos melhores presentes que eu poderia ganhar. – comentou abraçando a amiga.

Alice estava aparentando ser uma menina saudável. Não estava magérrima e estava longe de estar acima do peso. Bella constantemente se perguntava se a amiga seria capaz de superar isso tudo por completo e gostava de pensar que sim. Sabia que muito da recuperação se deu graças ao apoio de Jasper e era grata todos os dias pelo grande homem que a amiga havia encontrado.

- Até que vocês não demoraram, achei que ia ser preciso um guindaste para te tirar de casa, garota. – Tyler comentou em seguida dando um abraço na amiga. – Feliz aniversário!

- Obrigada! Quem é a morena da vez? – cochichou no ouvido do amigo.

- Não lembro. – disse e na mesma hora Bella deu um tapa no ombro do rapaz. – Brincadeira, é Michelle. Não vai durar muito tempo, ela não é muito inteligente.

- Acho que você não superou Angela.

- Não vamos tocar nesse assunto delicado, por favor.

- Viu? Você precisa parar de ser viadinho e falar para ela que é dela que você gosta mesmo. Reparar os erros do passado, tolinho.

- Viadinho? Eu ando fazendo coisas que estão longe de me colocarem nesse categoria.

- Óbvio que de tudo que eu falei essa é a única parte que você presta atenção. – bufou. – Boa sorte aí com essa... e com as próximas.

- Um shot de tequila para a aniversariante! – Rose gritou do bar onde tinham 8 pequenos copos cheios do líquido transparente. – Que seja mais um ano de muitas felicidades e sonhos realizados! Saúde!

- Saúde! – gritaram em uníssono.

Dessa vez Bella soube aproveitar a noite inteira sem dar vexame, fato do qual ficou profundamente orgulhosa. Talvez ela realmente tivesse amadurecendo com a idade. Ela dançou com Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rose...e quando chegou a vez de Tyler, Edward empurrou o garoto para longe e ficou com a namorada, que dava altas risadas, no colo. Depois foi a vez de a atacar com beijos e que beijos! Ah, como aniversários eram doces e deliciosos quando tudo que se tinham ao redor eram as pessoas que se ama.

Quando o pub fechou, todos se despediram e prometeram se encontrar novamente, nem que fosse para um jantar ou uma cervejinha na happy hour.

Bella e Edward seguiram para o apartamento da morena de taxi, mas antes que pudessem chegar ao local, Edward pediu ao taxista que os deixassem perto do Central Park.

- O que a gente está fazendo parado aqui essa hora? – Bella questionou.

- Nada. Queria apenas ficar com você assim, num lugar tranquilo e sem muita gente ao redor.

- Ok. – ela disse o abraçando. – Desculpa pelo comportamento da minha mãe hoje.

- Que nada, eu acho que compreendo um pouco o lado dela. Só queria que ela soubesse e entendesse o quanto eu sou apaixonado por você, mas enfim, acho que com o tempo ela vai ver que eu sou louco por você e só você.

- Hmmm... falando assim... – ela sorriu e em seguida deu um suspiro.

- Que foi? – sorriu de volta.

- Nada, estou feliz. Feliz de ter aproveitado tanto meus 21 anos, de estar ansiosa pelo que meus 22 irão me proporcionar. Tanta coisa mudou, Edward. Me sinto tão feliz, tão diferente. Obrigada por fazer parte disso, por me proporcionar tantas coisas que eu antes era incapaz de perceber.

- Acho que a gente se ajudou acima de tudo, baby. Você me deu força assim como eu te dei. Às vezes tem que ser assim, um empurrãozinho é capaz de mudar tudo.

- Você tem medo do dia de amanhã?

- Não mais. Quando me dá medo, eu escrevo no meu caderno, eu converso com Megan. – respondeu referindo-se a psicóloga com quem mantinha uma sessão por semana.

- Você sabe que pode conversar comigo sempre que o medo bater, não é?

- Eu sei. – disse dando um beijo na testa da menina e em seguida não se segurou, dando um longo beijo nos lábios que tanto amava. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também. – respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro dele e o ofereceu um sorriso. Em seguida olhou para o céu e seu coração só faltou pular. – Uma estrela cadente!

- Rápido, faz seu pedido!

Bella fechou os olhos e se imaginou, junto a Edward, no apartamento que tanto queria. Os dois estavam rindo enquanto Edward cozinhava pelado. Um anel modesto e brilhante adornava a mão esquerda de Bella.

Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu para o namorado.

Desta vez a estrela era de verdade.

* * *

**N/A: Pronto, pronto. Agora algumas dúvidas com certeza foram sanadas, mas calma, ainda tem umas coisinhas que precisam ser... aprofundadas no próximo capítulo. **

**Desta vez eu vou ser breve porque já tá na hora de dormir (tô muito velha, né gente?), minha pergunta da vez é: Como é a/o casa/apartamento do sonho de vocês? Onde vocês se imaginam morando daqui uns 5, 10 anos (pra quem é mais novinha tem que colocar logo 10 anos, né?)?**

**É isso gente linda. Ah, feliz dia das mamães!**

**Beijos**


	29. Capítulo 28

**N/A: Como eu sou ansiosa não consegui esperar minha beta betar o capítulo então caso vocês vejam algum erro gritante, me avisem-na review. **

**Respondendo a pergunta do capítulo anterior, eu me imagino morando no apartamento que eu vivi até meus 11 anos. Meu sonho é morar lá novamente e espero um dia conseguir. Já decorei ele todinho na minha mente. Um quarto para mim e outro farei tipo um quarto de hóspedes/sala de TV. Já cheguei até a desenhar no papel. Sabe como é que falam, né? Quem acredita sempre alcança rs.**

**Esse é o último capítulo de DQA, faltando agora só o Epílogo que será postado no feriado, dia 30 de maio. Se que esse capítulo é bem menor do que os anteriores, mas acho que coloquei as informações suficientes que essa estória precisava para ser concluída.**

**Muito obrigada a todos que me acompanharam até aqui.**

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

Edward estava tentando esconder o sorriso que tinha plantado nos lábios, mas era difícil. Andava rápido e não via a hora de chegar em casa. Pegou o celular e mandou uma rápida mensagem para a noiva, tentando descobrir se Bella estava em casa ou enfurnada no apê de Rosalie. As duas viviam de fofoquinha e tinha dias que ele se arrependia momentaneamente de ter aceitado se mudar para um apartamento que ficava tão perto da casa da irmã. Bella dizia que ele era tão ciumento que ficava de "mimimi" para cima dela. Edward ainda não entendia direito o que "mimimi" significava, mas pela cara que Bella fez ao usar a expressão, não deveria ser coisa boa.

Ela respondeu breve, dizendo que estava em casa e que era para ele vir rápido, pois estava com saudades. Os dois mal tinham se visto naquela semana, Bella estava dando duro no estágio e Edward trabalhou como um louco nos últimos 7 dias. Parecia que seu chefe estava o testando de todas as formas possíveis. Finalmente o fim de semana estava chegando e eles dois poderiam descansar ao lado do outro.

Quando abriu a porta do apartamento, Edward foi surpreendido por um cheiro delicioso e por uma Bella que estava trajando... Bom, não muita coisa.

- Ainda bem que eu não trago colegas do trabalho para casa. - ele disse olhando as costas de Bella. Ela estava com um sutiã vermelho, uma calcinha tão pequena que Edward tinha certeza que conseguiria arrebentar com uma mera puxada, nos pés apenas uma meia calça que ia até a metade de sua coxa. Para completar o visual, ela usava um avental.

- Merda, calma que eu ainda não acabei! Fecha o olho! Merda, eu ainda estou de avental!

- Baby, mesmo se eu fechar os olhos eu acho difícil tirar a imagem que eu acabo de ver da minha mente.

- Não era para você ver a lingerie logo de cara, eu ia colocar o vestido, mas você sabe como eu fico nervosa com roupa suja e eu estava pondo a comida no prato e...

- Jesus, respira um pouco. Passou o dia falando com Alice?

- Desculpa, queria estar bonita e arrumada... - murmurou.

- Baby... - ele riu se aproximando dela. - Você está memorável.

- Eu falei para você vir rápido, mas não tão rápido assim. - engoliu a seco sentindo Edward passar o nariz por seu pescoço.

- Agora já era, estou aqui... - sorriu e deu um beijo nos lábios da morena. - E acredite, eu não me importo nem um pouco de você estar trajando esse tipo de roupa, por mim a gente podia comer com você vestida assim, aliás, por mim a gente nem comia...

- Nem vem, eu levei um tempão pra preparar essa comida, pode ter certeza que você vai comer. Não é porque você trabalha com culinária que vai ficar fazendo pouco caso da comida da sua noiva.

- Não é pouco caso, baby. É que entre comer a comida e você, eu prefiro você... - disse honestamente e Bella ficou tão chocada com as palavras que ele decidiu usar que sua boca formou um O. - Várias e várias vezes. Admito estar até salivando...

- Edward!

- Apenas falando a verdade, meu amor. - riu, estava tão bem humorado que era fácil ver em seu sorriso.

- Pois nada disso, primeiro você vai esperar eu colocar a comida e depois a gente vê esse negócio aí de várias vezes que eu fiquei interessada... - brincou e Edward deu uma risada tão gostosa que ela não conseguiu se controlar e riu também.

- Ok, põe o seu vestido. Promete que depois eu posso tirar? - flertou.

- Se quiser, pode tirar até com o dente. - piscou e Edward riu de novo. Estavam com saudade de ter tempo para brincarem e até seduzirem um ao outro, às vezes a vida exigia tanto deles que até as coisas mais simples acabavam ficando um pouco para trás.

Os dois lutavam todo santo mês para juntar o dinheiro que pagavam religiosamente ao banco, já que haviam financiado o apartamento em que viviam em tantas vezes que preferiam nem pensar em quantas para não começarem a ficar deprimidos. Foi uma loucura, mas nenhum deles parecia se arrepender quando deitavam a cabeça em sua cama à noite. O apartamento trazia conforto para ambos e no fim de um dia cansativo aquilo contava muito.

Edward aproveitou que Bella estava no quarto trocando de roupa e fuxicou o que ela estava cozinhando. Sabia muito bem que entre os dois, ele estava definitivamente anos luz a frente no quesito de talento culinário, mas era capaz de preparar alguns pratos que o deixava babando e, por mais que ele fosse tão habilidoso na cozinha, jamais conseguia fazer igual ao dela. Hoje, obviamente, ela resolvera fazer um desses pratos. Tacos cheirosíssimos os aguardavam na bancada da cozinha.

Pensando em ajudar a noiva, levou tudo para a mesa de jantar e se sentou, estranhando a demora.

- Baby, você precisa de alguma ajuda? Está tudo bem aí?

- O que você acha? - questionou com um vestido preto rendado que acentuava cada detalhe de seu corpo. Bella ultimamente tinha desenvolvido uma paixão por exercícios físicos que ninguém conseguia explicar. Edward desconfiava que ela queria estar mais bonita do que nunca no dia do casamento dos dois, já que tudo isso começou depois que marcaram uma data para o grande - e muito esperado - dia.

- Posso comer rápido? - questionou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Depende do que a gente tá falando... - retrucou.

- Estava com saudades da gente. - respondeu passando os braços pela cintura da noiva. - Essas últimas semanas foram pesadas, principalmente a última.

- Eu sei. - bufou sentando-se no colo de Edward. - Espero que a gente seja recompensado por isso.

- Talvez eu já tenha sido recompensado... - começou a contar.

- Como assim? O que houve? - indagou claramente ansiosa.

- Sabe da filial? Bom, eu estava sendo tão cobrado daquela forma porque simplesmente vou ser o chefe responsável pela filial! Eu vou ser responsável pelo restaurante. Bernard confiou em mim, veio conversar comigo e falou que eu tinha aprendido muito, evoluído demais e que agora que o restaurante estava crescendo, ele não conseguia pensar em ninguém melhor que eu para ser o chefe de cozinha da filial. - falava com tanta empolgação que parecia até estar gritando em certos momentos. Era como se estivesse muito animado e ao mesmo tempo nem acreditando nas palavras que estava dizendo.

- Meu amor, parabéns! - o abraçou. - Você merece. Você merece tanto, Edward. Não poderia estar mais orgulhosa de você.

- E eu vou ganhar mais, vai dar pra gente respirar mais na hora de pagar as contas. - contou sorrindo. - Já pensei o que irei comprar com meu primeiro salário.

- O quê? - indagou.

- Nossas passagens de lua-de-mel.

- Califórnia que nos aguarde! - vibrou.

- Não. Esquece a Califórnia, a gente vai pra outro lugar. Eu fiz as contas depois que Bernard me contou qual seria meu salário e tenho certeza que a gente vai conseguir pagar tudo. Fiz uma pesquisa na internet, só precisamos planejar tudinho.

- Você não tá falando de onde eu acho que você está falando...

- Se você acha que eu estou falando da Grécia, então sim.

- Edward...

- Eu quero te levar pra um lugar que você ame e, amor, Deus sabe quantas vezes você já falou da Grécia no meu ouvido.

- Mentira!

- Baby...

- Tá, não é mentira. Será que a gente consegue? Essas parcelas infinitas do apartamento, tenho medo.

- A gente merece. Trabalhamos tanto, lutamos tanto. Assim como eu fiz questão de guardar cada dólar que sobrava do meu salário para poder comprar seu anel de noivado, eu faço questão que tenhamos uma lua-de-mel inesquecível. Vou falar que de tanto você me pentelhar com a Grécia, admito minha curiosidade de visitar o local. Nunca tive a oportunidade de ir para lá.

- Ok. - concordou. - Eu amo a Grécia demais para negar.

- Às vezes é louco ver como tanta coisa mudou.

- Acho que a vida é assim, né? É bom quando tudo vale a pena.

- Casa comigo hoje. - pediu.

- Está louco? - riu.

- Acho que um pouco. - gargalhou. - Estou me sentindo... poderoso. Faz sentido? É como se hoje eu fosse capaz de fazer tudo que eu sempre quis e sonhei.

- Você pode isso sempre. Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi é que a gente pode tudo. Falando nisso, hoje eu queria riscar uma coisa da minha lista.

- O que seria?

- Eu, você e essa mesa de jantar. - sorriu.

- Merda, já estou vendo que mal vou engolir esses tacos. - respondeu e Bella riu mais ainda.

Apesar de todo o fogo que sentiam, os dois conseguiram comer civilizadamente. Depois conversaram um pouquinho mais, mas quem queriam enganar? Tiraram toda a louça da mesa de jantar e depois fizeram sexo até Bella ter certeza que jamais conseguiria jantar naquela mesa sem ter pensamentos impuros.

No dia seguinte, os dois prometeram visitar Rosalie, Emmett e a pequena Sarah. A casa da irmã de Edward estava um caos. Era boneca espalhada para um lado, lápis de cor para o outro... Bella quase teve um ataque quando viu a quantidade de farelo de biscoito que tinha em cima do sofá. Sua vontade era dar uma limpadinha rápida, mas a última vez que fez isso Rosalie a mandou parar de ter TOC e ela prometera que jamais faria de novo, mas não sentaria de jeito algum naquele sofá. Imagina sentir as migalhas embaixo da perna? Era demais para ela.

Sarah tinha seis anos e estava na fase de querer maquiar todo mundo que entrava naquela casa. Sem se surpreender, Bella sentiu as mãos da menina tocarem seu cabelo assim que se sentou no chão ao lado dela.

- Tia Bella, posso fazer seu cabelo e depois passar um batom? - questionou, mas já estava com a mão na massa.

- Claro, meu bem.

O processo de adoção de Sarah havia sido demorado e Rose havia ficado tão estressada na época, mas felizmente tudo deu certo. Sarah se adaptou devagar e a primeira vez que chamou Rose de mãe, todos estavam presentes. Bella viu a mulher que fazia questão de parecer forte, desmoronar bem a sua frente num lindo choro de felicidade.

- Graças a Deus vocês chegaram. - Emmett comunicou. - Sarah inventou que eu ia ser o próximo.

- Papai fica lindo de batom. - a menina gargalhou. Obviamente era filha de Rosalie para ficar sacaneando Emmett daquela forma.

Ver Sarah interagindo com os pais fez com que uma vez Edward e Bella conversassem sobre o assunto e, enquanto os dois não tinha nenhuma aversão a criança, achavam que estavam distantes do momento certo de colocar um ser humano no mundo. Bella tomava remédio e rezava todos os dias para que nenhum acidente ocorresse, afinal de contas viu o quanto Tyler surtou quando descobriu que a ex-namorada estava grávida. Pior ainda foi quando o bebê nasceu e Tyler desmaiou em cima da amiga. Não, não queria viver esse tipo de emoção. Pelo menos não ainda.

- Um de vocês pode fazer um favor pra mim? - Rosalie questionou.

- Depende do que é... - Edward respondeu.

- Obrigada, irmão. - Rosalie rolou os olhos. - Preciso que alguém vá lá embaixo pegar uma torta de morango que encomendei. Preciso tomar um banho e Emmett vai arrumar a cozinha porque estou esgotada.

- A gente acabou de chegar. - Edward resmungou.

- Eu vou. - Bella informou se levantando.

- Poxa... - Sarah disse com um bico. Com iria brincar agora?

- Precisa ficar triste não, amor. - Rose disse. - Pode pegar o esmalte e o batom que o seu tio Edward adora uma transformação.

- Ei!

- Oba! - Sarah gritou indo em direção ao quarto. Agora já era, não tinha ninguém que conseguia segurar a garotinha.

Bella foi até a confeitaria chiquérrima que ficava logo na esquina da casa de Rosalie. A irmã de Edward era viciada nas tortas do local e pelo menos uma vez por mês comprava algo lá. A morena caminhou até o balcão, mas foi parada no meio do caminho por uma criança de no máximo dois anos.

- Camille, volta aqui. - uma mulher gritou correndo atrás da criança. O coração de Bella só faltou sair pela boca quando viu quem era a mulher que estava gritando.

Lauren pegou a menina no colo e ia pedir desculpas a mulher, mas quando viu o rosto de Bella, as palavras não saíram de sua boca. Conhecia aquele rosto, jamais esqueceria a mulher que mudou sua vida.

Bella ficou congelada. Olhava para Lauren e depois para a criança. Ela era branca como Lauren, tinha cabelos loiros claríssimos e penetrantes olhos verdes. Fez as contas... não era possível. Era?

- Não precisa se preocupar. - Lauren assegurou. - Eu sei que você está fazendo uma conta na sua cabeça. Ela não é de Edward. Na verdade não é nem minha.

- Desculpa. - Bella disse se distanciando.

- Como ele está? - Lauren questionou com a criança no colo.

- Ahn?

- Edward. Vocês ainda estão juntos? - perguntou.

- Sim. - Bella respondeu.

- Hmmm... - murmurou um pouco ressentida. - Não sei se essa é a resposta que eu queria ouvir.

- Edward é uma boa pessoa. - Bella se sentiu no direito de defender o noivo. - Eu consigo ver tudo que ele tem de bom, tudo que você tanto desprezou.

- Meu bem, não venha querer me dar uma lição. - Lauren disse colocando a criança no carrinho. - Você acha que eu nunca notei que Edward tinha potencial? Às vezes o que a gente demonstra não é bem o que a gente sente. Eu tinha que usar minhas armas e usei, Deus sabe o quanto eu usei tudo que eu pude.

- Você o magoou.

- Não tanto quanto ele me magoou. Não quero discutir com você, menina. Aquele relacionamento não ia dar em lugar nenhum. Tomara que ele não te magoe e te deixe do jeito que me deixou. Eu tentei de tudo, comprei de tudo, até pessoas. Tanta coisa que eu fingi, mas meu amor sempre foi verdadeiro. Não importa o tempo que passe ou quem queira dizer que eu estava errada, amei Edward em um extremo que nem você seria capaz de amar...

- Desculpa, Lauren, mas as nossas perspectivas de amor são diferentes, felizmente.

- Você é nova, garota. Ingênua.

- E ainda assim, mais inteligente que você... Acho que seu namorado está te esperando. - apontou para o rapaz, que claramente não passava dos 30anos, que estava chamando Lauren na porta da confeitaria. Ele era idêntico a criança que Lauren estava acompanhada.

- Não quero soar amarga com você, menina. Perder Edward me ensinou muita coisa, apenas espero que você não tenha seu coração partido como eu tive.

- Ok. Obrigada. - disse se desviando. Estava se sentindo deveras incomodada.

- Boa sorte. - desejou seguindo seu caminho até a porta. Bella queria não julgar a mulher, mas duvidou que seu sentimento fosse verdadeiro. Sabia que por dentro, Lauren deveria estar a xingando de tudo quanto era nome.

Bella pegou a torta e não conseguiu parar de pensar no que Lauren havia dito para ela até o momento que chegou na casa de Rosalie. Precisava conversar com a cunhada sobre o que havia acabado de se passar. Estava nervosa e seu coração palpitava. Felizmente tudo melhorou quando entrou na sala e viu Edward com um batom vermelho nos lábios e sombra azul nos olhos.

- Nossa, que lindo que você está, amor. - Bella elogiou com uma risada e Edward rolou os olhos. Não estava muito feliz com a situação.

- Tio Edward é uma princesa! - Sarah disse caindo na gargalhada.

- Me deixa entregar isso aqui para Rosalie, já volto.

Bella entrou no quarto de Rosalie e viu a mulher jogada na cama. Rosalie nem abriu os olhos, mas sabia que a cunhada havia entrado no quarto.

- Acho que eu preciso me aposentar. - comentou.

- Acho que eu preciso de um copo d'água com açúcar.

- O que houve?

- Encontrei Lauren na confeitaria. - contou e aquilo foi o suficiente para Rosalie não só abrir os olhos como levantar a cabeça do travesseiro.

- Como assim?

- Encontrei, ué!

- E falou com ela?

-Falei. Na verdade ela quem começou a falar porque eu estava com os olhos vidrados na criança que estava ao lado dela.

- Criança? – questionou. – Pelo amor de Deus, não me diz que...

- Não, também pensei nisso, mas a criança é do novo namorado dela. E põe novo nisso. A gente mal se falou, não me sinto confortável ao lado dela. Só fiquei com uma pulga atrás da orelha...

- Por quê?

- Ela falou que fingiu muita coisa para ficar com Edward. Será que ela fingiu a gravidez? Será que ela teria sido capaz disso?

- Não sei. Ela falou algo sobre a gravidez?

- Não, mas não consegui evitar o pensamento que ficou na minha cabeça depois de algumas palavras que ela resolveu usar.

- Não fica diluindo isso. Esquece.

- Não sei se devo falar para Edward. Você acha errado esconder?

- Não. Acho que Edward não quer ouvir falar no nome de Lauren nunca mais.

- Eu fico pensando, tanta coisa mudou para Edward e eu. Parece que Lauren continua supérflua como antes, mas pode ser apenas a impressão que eu tenho dela. Admito que não vou com a cara dela, então fica difícil ver algo de positivo.

- Alguém vai com a cara dela? – bufou fechando os olhos novamente e encostando a cabeça no travesseiro. – Faz uma massagem nos meus pés?

- Não.

- Merda, sabia que você ia responder isso.

- Bella! – Edward gritou da sala. – Seu celular está tocando.

- Se bobear é ele te ligando, nunca vi mais ciumento. Não posso passar 5 minutos com você que ele vem perturbar, deve achar que a gente se come.

- Para de implicar com seu irmão, Rosalie.

- Para de repetir o que minha mãe falava para mim quando eu era adolescente, que eu paro. – resmungou enquanto Bella saía do quarto e ia atrás do telefone que tocava sem parar na sala.

- É Alice! – atendeu.- Fala perua, como está a Itália? Já fez os avós de Jasper se apaixonarem por você?

- O que ela quer? – Edward questionou.

- Calma. – Bella pediu enquanto ouvia Alice tagarelar sobre a viagem que estava fazendo junto com Jasper.

As coisas para Alice estavam finalmente entrando nos eixos. Depois de ter se recuperado da anorexia, a menina mantinha uma vida simples e feliz ao lado de Jasper. Os dois conseguiram tirar férias do emprego juntos pela primeira vez e resolveram visitar os avós de Jasper que moravam na Itália.

- Posta as fotos, eu estou sempre acompanhando. Ok, pode deixar. Tá bom. Se cuida, mande um beijo para Jasper. Também! Beijos.

- Como ela está?- indagou.

- Bem... feliz. Disse que acabou de postar uma foto. – Bella falou abrindo o aplicativo do Facebook em seu celular.

A morena viu a foto da amiga, porém o que chamou a atenção foi uma foto que Rosalie havia postado e marcado a cunhada. Sarah estava passando batom nos lábios de Edward e ele pacientemente deixava. Na legenda, Rosalie havia escrito "Meu irmão é um travesti ou o melhor titio do mundo?". Ela caiu na gargalhada e mostrou para o noivo, que não ficou nada feliz ao ver que todo mundo estava comentando que ele ficava "uma gata".

- Ela vai me pagar... Sempre fazendo com que eu passe vergonha. Até minha mãe comentou! "Ele adorava colocar seus cordões quando tinha 3 anos". Caraca, olha o que fazem comigo, baby!

- Amor, se você tem algo para me contar, me fala antes do casamento, ok? – brincou e Edward revirou os olhos. – Queria que todos os nossos sábados fossem assim. É gostoso quando a gente pode ter um dia desses depois de tanto caos na nossa vida.

- Eu sei, mas se não tivesse o caos, a gente não daria valor a essa calmaria.

- Eu encontrei com Lauren. – contou, pois não conseguiu se conter.

- O quê?

- Agora, quando fui pegar a torta para Rose.

- Ela falou com você? Tá tudo bem?

- Sim, não foi nada demais. Ela tentou colocar umas coisas na minha cabeça, mas tá tudo bem. Bobagem.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Você está bem?

Edward segurou a mão de Bella e ficou pensando no que Lauren poderia ter dito para a sua noiva. Por um segundo ficou com receio de Lauren ter dito à morena. Falado que ele não a merecia, que Edward era um perdido na vida, mas logo depois percebeu que as coisas não eram bem assim. Muita coisa mudou nos últimos anos e Edward principalmente. Aprendeu que nunca era tarde para ser quem queria, para se descobrir.

- Não. – respondeu fazendo com que Bella se virasse para ele. – Acho que preciso retocar meu batom.

Bella caiu na gargalhada e aquela foi a segurança de que tudo estava bem, de que tudo ficaria bem.

Eles acreditavam em crescer juntos, no amor que sentiam um pelo outro e, principalmente, acreditavam em si mesmos.

* * *

**N/A: Eu faria um grande monólogo sobre esse capítulo, mas vou deixar isso para o Epílogo (se preparem). **

**Desta vez irei apenas deixar minha pergunta da semana: Você acredita em si mesmo?**

**Parece simples, mas não é. Sintam-se livre para responder com um "sim", "não" ou argumentar da forma que se gostarem.**

**Ah, como sentirei saudade das minhas perguntas rs.**

**Até dia 30, pessoal.**

**Beijos**


	30. Epílogo

**N/A: Falei que ia aparecer dia 30, mas eu sou ansiosa demais, quem estou querendo enganar? rs**

**Esse epílogo também não foi betado, então perdoem qualquer erro e me notifiquem, por favor, caso seja algo gritante que eu precise corrigir. **

**Muito obrigada a todos que me acompanharam até o final!**

**Respondendo a pergunta, aprendi e muito a acreditar em mim mesma, claro que as vezes bate uma insegurança, mas acredito muito que eu sou capaz de realizar meus sonhos.**

**Minha despedida vai lá embaixo e agora deixo com vocês o curtinho epílogo de DQA!**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Edward olhava seu reflexo no espelho enquanto arrumava a gravata. As rugas nos cantos dos olhos e alguns sutis fios brancos já eram visíveis, mas ainda continuava belo e arrancava suspiros de meninas com a metade de sua idade. Fazia e refazia o nó, tentando deixar de uma forma bonita como sua esposa sempre arrumava, mas era em vão.

- Bella? - chamou. - Eu realmente preciso ir de gravata?

- Sim! - gritou do banheiro. - Espera que eu arrumo para você. Vem aqui me ajudar a fechar o vestido.

Ele deixou a gravata solta em volta do pescoço e foi em direção da voz feminina de sua mulher. Ela trajava um vestido comportado, cismava que já estava ficando velha demais para usar vestidos que mostravam mais da metade de suas coxas. Edward sempre a corrigia dizendo que ela não estava velha, mas não relutava muito em fazer a esposa usar vestidos curtos, afinal de contas gostava de ser o único que sabia o que estava por debaixo dos tecidos que cobriam a pálida pele de sua amada.

- Esse vestido marca meu quadril. - bufou depois que olhou seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro. - Acho que vou com o preto.

- Baby, você está maravilhosa. - Edward comentou dando um beijo no ombro dela e colocando os braços em volta da cintura de sua morena. - Acho que você está reclamando apenas para ganhar elogios, hein?

- Bobo, você sabe que isso não é de meu feitio. - bufou. - Nunca imaginei que fosse ficar tão encanada com minha forma física depois dos quarenta anos.

- Encanada por pura bobeira. Continua sendo a mulher linda que eu conheci, por dentro e por fora.

- E essa lábia de conquistador permanece. - Bella brincou dando uma gargalhada. Queria implicar com ele, mas sabia que o marido não estava mentindo para ela. Uma ruga aqui, uma estria alí, seios que já não eram mais tão empinados como quando ela ainda estava na casa dos vinte e poucos anos. Bella havia mudado, mas independente do que acontecia com seu corpo, o amor que Edward tinha por ela permanecia.

- Apenas a verdade. - sorriu plantando um suave beijo nos lábios dela. - Me ajuda com a gravata? Só você consegue dar o nó perfeito.

- Quem está no restaurante? - indagou enquanto auxiliava o marido.

- Mary está tomando conta de tudo, baby.

- Aquela velha rabugenta...

- Você implica, mas no dia que fomos para a boda de cristal de Alice e estava um caos no restaurante, quem foi que segurou as pontas? Mary.

- Não deixa de ser velha rabugenta por causa disso. - murmurou. - A gente vai buscar sua mãe?

- Não, todo mundo vai no carro do Emmett. Você terá que me aturar sozinha durante o caminho. - sorriu.

- Fazer o que, né? Prometi que iria te amar na saúde, na doença e até mesmo quando você dirige cantando mal para caramba.

- Isso é inveja do meu talento vocal.

- Meu amor, o único talento que você tem que terminal com "al" começa com "o" e não com "v".

- Ahn? - questionou pensando sobre o que ela havia dito. - Sua safada!

- Vamos logo, estou ansiosa! - ela riu.

Os dois chegaram ao pátio da escola faltando 10 minutos para cerimônia iniciar. Edward viu o resto de sua família e correu para abraçar todos, mas foi breve, pois não queria perder nem um segundo da cerimônia que estava prestes a acontecer.

- Elle, venha sentar aqui ao lado do seu pai. - Bella chamou a filha que estava entretida com o celular em sua mão, fofocando com as amigas do colégio via mensagem.

- Não. - ela resmungou, mas Edward puxou o celular da mão da garota e guardou o bolso. A menina revirou os olhos, mas foi para o lado do pai.

- Também senti falta de você nesses dias que ficou na casa de seus tios, meu amor. - Edward disse a menina de longos cabelos castanhos que estava com a cara emburrada ao seu lado.

- Me dá meu celular. - pediu.

- Não, Edward. Se comporte, Elle. - Bella falou e a menina revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

Edward não conseguia compreender como sua menininha linda e de vestidinho rosa havia virado essa adolescente que só sabia revirar os olhos. Depois que a garota passou a ter os fortes sintomas da TPM todo mês então a coisa só pareceu piorar. Aquela idade assustava Edward, mas Bella lidava muito bem com a menina, talvez pelo fato de saber o que se passa pela mente de uma garota de 14 anos. Às vezes Elle acordava de bom humor, mas voltava da escola com raiva por ter brigado com alguém. Edward se recorda de como ficou de coração partido quando a garota chegou em casa e correu para o colo dele chorando, dizendo que um menino da sua turma havia roubado seu primeiro beijo, mas não era dele quem ela gostava. A sua menininha ainda estava ali.

A garota estava pronta para argumentar com a mãe, mas a alta voz do diretor do colégio saindo dos alto-falantes fez com que ela se aquietasse em sua cadeira.

Era um dia de prestígio para os alunos que concluíram o segundo grau e agora estavam prestes a seguir novos rumos. O diretor falava do ano letivo, de todas as dificuldades que os alunos passaram e ainda passariam pelo resto de suas vidas.

Edward não conseguia tirar os olhos de Leo, seu primogênito. Seu coração se enchia de orgulho e sorriu olhando para a esposa, que estava a sua direita. Eles entrelaçaram os dedos e aguardaram o momento em que o Leo faria o discurso da turma.

- Bom dia, pessoal. - Leo começou a dizer com uma voz nervosa e abrindo um papel que estava em seu bolso. - Hoje é um dia muito especial para mim e acredito que também é para todos vocês. Estou um pouco nervoso porque falar por todos os meus companheiros de classe é algo difícil, mas vou tentar dar conta. Nós todos passamos por poucas e boas ao longo de todos esses anos. Claro que tiveram momentos em que perdemos um pouco a responsabilidade com os estudos, mas esse foi um ano de foco para todos nós. Todos queremos sair daqui e entrar numa universidade de prestígio.

Pensei em milhões de maneiras que poderia fazer o meu discurso de formatura, o que eu poderia contar que iria fazer vocês refletirem sobre o dia de amanhã e demorou um pouco, mas a minha fonte de inspiração estava o tempo todo na minha frente. Minha família foi o que me levou a esse exato momento em que estou e acredito que muito dos meus companheiros também tiveram enorme apoio daqueles que tanto os amam.

Meu discurso hoje é sobre não desistir em hipótese alguma. Desde novo meus pais me falavam sobre isso, sobre o quão importante é lutar pelo que você quer. Meu pai um dia me contou a história da vida dele, de quão perdido ele se sentia até seus 30 anos Foi mais ou menos nessa idade que ele começou a descobrir quem realmente era e o que queria da vida. Nós constantemente nos cobramos e volta e meia falta alguém para nos dizer que está tudo bem, que não é o fim do mundo se sentir sem rumo, o importante é não parar de lutar.

Edward tinha os olhos marejados e aquilo assustou Elle. Ela não via o papai chorar desde o enterro do vovó Carlisle. A menina colocou seus braços ao redor do pai e Edward a abraçou de volta, oferecendo um sorriso. Bella segurou a mão do marido e tentou conter as lá sabia da verdade que as palavras de Leo carregavam. Viu o marido lutar e lutou juntamente a ele tantas vezes nessa vida. Seja por dinheiro, autoestima... eles passaram por tudo isso. Não foi fácil e não seria fácil, mas o gosto de tudo que conquistaram juntos fazia com que ela sorrisse como boba vendo o menino de cabelos castanhos no palanque falar com tanta sabedoria. Era difícil acreditar que Leonard já estava pronto para sair do colégio e enfrentar a universidade.

- Lembro que um dia falei pro meu pai que no mundo ideal as coisas seriam facilmente feitas, que a gente não ia precisar se esforçar, estudar como um louco. Não, num mundo ideal tudo seria fácil. Ele me respondeu que esse não era o tipo de mundo ideal, que lutar pelas coisas fazem a gente dar um valor muito maior. Quando eu recebi essa semana minha carta de aceitação em Harvard, percebi que ele estava certo. – o menino prosseguiu. - Agradeço todos os dias pela família que tenho, pelo amor que recebi. Dá um frio na barriga pensar no futuro, mas espero que tudo fique bem. Obrigado também aos professores que nos guiaram e nos ensinaram coisas além das que estavam escritas nos livros.

Desejo a vocês, meus companheiros de classe, não só um futuro brilhante, mas um futuro cheio de coragem.

* * *

**N/A: Seria muito importante para mim que vocês lessem o que vou escrever abaixo.**

**Pra variar vou fazer meu monólogo, então sentem que lá vem a história.**

**Sobre DQA: **

**Eu disse isso antes mesmo de postar a história e mantenho minha palavra, pra mim DQA sempre foi muito mais do que uma fic de adultério. Sempre foi mais do que uma fic em que Edward e Bella têm que ficar juntos. Na minha visão DQA é uma história sobre o desejo de mudar, sobre muitas vezes o lado feio que até o personagem mais belo pode ter. Edward era super ganancioso, fracassou tantas vezes que acabou se contentando em vier num relacionamento em que a única coisa que ele tirava era dinheiro. Bella entra na vida dele e a as coisas começam a mudar tanto pra ela quanto para ele. Os dois se ajudaram, mas acredito que nada teria mudado se eles realmente não quisessem. Os dois evoluíram, erraram demasiadamente no meio do caminho e não é porque a história termina com um epílogo feliz que não significa que eles não brigaram até chegar ai e que vão ser só amores até o fim da vida. Para mim os dois chegaram até onde estão porque apesar de tudo que passaram, o amor que sentiam um pelo outro prevaleceu. E nada mais justo do que depois de tanta dor e sofrimento, a gente ver os dois compartilhando de um momento tão feliz.**

**Meio bobo falar isso de personagens que afinal de contas não existem, mas eles poderiam ser qualquer um de vocês. Nos 10 primeiros capítulos da fic vocês podem entrar nos comentários e verem a quantidade de pessoas que falaram se sentir igual a Bella. Espero que vocês tenham encontrado força para mudar de alguma maneira. Pode ser que algo te ajude, uma paixonite, uma dietinha que te fez perder 3kg, ou até uma autora que fala demais por aqui. Seja qual for o seu empurrãozinho inicial, não se acomode, não seja um LB Jeffreis em frente a janela só observando a vida dos outros. Lembre-se que ele tem duas pernas quebradas para culpar o voyeurismo. **

**Outra coisa que acho válido falar: por mais que a gente tenha a concepção de que quer ter uma vida linda, um amor lindo e perfeito etc., as coisas não são bem assim. Casais que se amam discutem, brigam e muitas vezes choram. É normal, estranho seria se fosse tudo perfeito. Muita gente parou de ler DQA (ou só parou de comentar) quando Lauren ficou gravida, entraram em desespero querendo saber se Edward e Bella iriam voltar, se terminavam juntos etc... Nunca revelei porque nunca achei necessário. A gravidez de Lauren foi apenas um choque de realidade na Bella, foi o que a levou a perceber que aquele relacionamento, do jeito que estava, jamais iria para frente. O tempo foi necessário para eles, nós precisamos de tempo também. Me recusei a tornar tudo fácil porque na realidade em que eles viviam, as coisas não são assim.**

**Sinto-me ridiculamente orgulhosa de DQA, é um orgulho bobo até, porque de todas as fics que postei até hoje, foi a que mais teve motivos para levar rejeição, mas desde o comecinho eu fui colocando os braços em volta dos personagens, os protegendo, querendo dar colo, etc. Foi um prazer compartilhar isso com vocês. Agradeço os que criticaram e me ajudaram ao longo desse caminho. DQA tem uma temática difícil e carregada que tentei passar de maneira leve e fiel. Sempre procuro ser fiel aos meus personagens e nesse momento estou feliz por ter conseguido cumprir isso. Creio que eles também compartilham o sentimento.**

**Não percam as esperanças, não se ache velho demais para fazer alguma coisa, para achar um caminho... Aproveite. Faça uma lista, faça uma promessa, faça um pedido. Faça se tornar realidade. Permita-se.**

**(Se eu tivesse falando isso ao vivo era OBVIO que estaria com um copo de cerveja na mão e agora seria minha deixa para cantar "Hoje o tempo voa amooooooooor, escorre pelas mãos, mesmo sem se sentirrrrrr. E não há tempo que volte amooooor vamos viver tudo que há pra viveeeeeer vamos nos permitiiiiiiiiiiiirrrr... aí logo em seguida iam cortar o áudio do meu microfone, mas como aqui eu só escrevo, vamos seguir para a segunda parte que está aqui embaixo).**

**Meu futuro no mundo das fanfics:**

**Bom, eu comecei a escrever fic de Crepúsculo em 2010 e não parece ter sido há tanto tempo assim, mas olhando meu profile me choquei ao ver que faz 3 anos desde que postei minha primeira one shot. Ao longo desses anos eu prometi que não ia escrever long fics porque não me julgava capaz para isso, bom tamanha foi a minha surpresa com a popularidade que Celebridade do Mês e Décimo Quinto Andar atingiram. Todas as fics que estão aqui são muito especiais para mim, são um pedacinho de personagens que me acompanharam durante horas, meses e até mesmo anos. Sou grata por todo mundo que tive o prazer de conversar aqui, quantas leitoras incríveis e carinhosas! O carinho que vocês sentem pelos personagens é algo que me faz sorrir sempre. **

**Bom, parece que eu tô só enrolando, né? rs Enfim, vou direto ao ponto, não estou dando um Adeus, mas sim um "até logo" rs. Não tenho mais o intuito de escrever longs, fiquei muito magoada com os plágios que sofri, acho uma falta de respeito enorme. Tanto tempo e carinho que dediquei a algo para uma pessoa simplesmente vir e "roubar". Pretendo continuar com as o/s... Prometi a mim (e a algumas amigas) que a próxima vez que quisesse escrever algo maior, iria escrever com nomes originais, então quem sabe eu um dia não crio disposição para isso? É um longo caminho a se percorrer hahaha. Por enquanto eu fico por aqui. Quero tirar um tempinho para ler fics, tem tanto tempo que eu não paro para fazer isso.**

**Muito obrigada a todos que me acompanharam, que continuaram lendo tudo que eu escrevia, inclusive as bobagens nas notas de autora. Me senti tão mais próxima de vocês através de DQA, foi uma fic que através das perguntas compartilhei um pouco de quem eu sou e também fiquei sabendo um pouco de vocês. Espero encontrar com todo mundo novamente, fico com o coração apertadinho em pensar que uma nova fic se concretizou e agora é o momento de ficar um pouco afastada.**

**Quem quiser bater papo comigo pode me encontrar no **_**twitter**_**. Não se sintam acanhados ou intimidados, se tem um ditado que me define bastante é o famoso "**_**Mi casa, su casa**_**", então abre a geladeira, pega uma cerveja e vamos bater um papo.**

**Como despedida, deixo aqui dois trechinhos que combinam com DQA, com vocês e se me permitem ser ridícula com minhas palavras, combina com a vida:**

**"No final do dia, a fé é uma coisa engraçada. Ela aparece quando você não a espera. É como se um dia você percebesse que o conto de fadas pode ser levemente diferente do que você sonhou. O castelo... bem, pode não ser bem um castelo. E não é tão importante que seja feliz para sempre, apenas que seja feliz agora. Veja, de vez em quando, muito raramente, as pessoas irão te surpreender. E de vez em quando, vão tirar o seu fôlego." (Grey's Anatomy)**

**"Então, se esta for minha última carta, por favor, acredite que está tudo bem comigo e, mesmo quando não estiver, ficará bem logo depois. E eu acredito que seja assim com você também." (As vantagens de ser invisível).**

**Muito obrigada, meus queridos leitores.**

**Berry**


End file.
